Sam Mellal
by Lorenzo Mellal
Summary: After being dragged to the woods with his best friend and being scratched, Samuel aka Sam, begins experiencing strange occurrences and exhibiting abnormal abilities. His grandmother reveals their family secret: that he's a witch. He also begins noticing abnormal things happening around one of his best friends and makes it his mission to help him. SEQUEL: In The Night is posted.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION, MY SEQUEL, SAME OLD TRIALS, WAS TAKEN DOWN FOR SOME REASON AND I CAN'T RECOVER IT. REPOSTING IT SEEMS LIKE TOO MUCH OF A HASSLE SO I'LL BE POSTING THE NEW CHAPTERS ON THIS FANFICTION._**

 ** _After being dragged to the woods with his best friend and being scratched, Samuel aka Sam, begins experiencing weird things, seeing weird things and feeling weird. It does help that his grandmother is acting weird also. He also begins noticing weird things happening around his one of his best friends and makes it his mission to help him, but will he have the time once his grandmother reveals her secrets to him?_**

 ** _Rated T…for now_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf but I wouldn't mind locking Lydia, Derek and Scott up in my room to be my prisoners. ;-)_**

 ** _(Chapter 1)_**

Sam sat at the desk in his room with a pencil in his hand and a huge sketch paper in front of his. He was drawing on the huge paper with a lamp beside him. Behind him was a queen sized bed, a night stand next to it, a dresser across it with a television on top of it. There was a closet door next to his desk. There were two windows that were on either side of the dresser on the wall that lead out to the roof where a tree was in the front of his house.

Sam grunted erasing a little mistake before fixing it, making it look as if he never made a mistake. Sam was dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt, track pants and long socks. His long locks were brushed back on top of his head and his sage green eyes stared intently at the sheet.

Suddenly, there was a couples a branches breaking and leaves rustling, breaking Sam out of his trance. Turning to his window Sam climbed out of his seat and walked over to peer through the blinds. He saw something pass by his windows.

"What the hell?" he muttered, he watched as whoever was standing on his roof walked over to the other window on the other side of his room. Frowning, he turned to his lamp and turned it off so that his room was completely dark.

He knew exactly who it was on his roof and was planning on teaching that person a lesson. Sam ventured over to the window and pressed himself against the wall in between the window and dresser. A shadow grew on the ground before his window.

The window slid open and a hand grabbed under the blinds to lift them up. Sam watched as his best friend climbed through the window. Once the boy was fully inside the house and on his feet, Sam grabbed his wrist and flung the boy to the floor on his stomach.

Sam sat on his back and pulled the arms back so that they were touching at the wrist. "Ah! What the hell?" the boy under him exclaimed.

Sam glared. "You know damn well I hate when you sneak into my room, Stiles!" he hissed quietly. "And be quiet! My grandma is still asleep." He pointed out.

"Okay! Okay!" he soothed trying to ease himself out of the tight grip of his best friend. "Can you please let me go."

"Will you promise to not sneak back into my room?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Scoffing, Sam let go of Stiles arms and pushed himself off the ground. Stiles scrambled to his feet and turned to Sam, who crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow with his eyes standing out in the dark. "Care to share why you decided to sneak into my home when we have school tomorrow?" he demanded.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer until he saw that Sam's bedroom door was open, speeding over to it he closed the door and then turned to his friend. "I had to because you weren't answering your phone." He said. "I mean seriously, why would you and Scott have a phone if you're not going to answer it?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders looking indignant. "You make every phone call sound like its life or death."

"It could be, I could be on the ground dying and neither of you would-"

"Alright, alright!" Sam exclaimed quietly rubbing both of his temples, he was beginning to get a headache. "Just tell me why you're here."

Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets. "I found out the my dad and his deputies found a dead body in the woods." He said.

"And?"

"We're going out there."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" He demanded taking a step back. "Someone was just killed in the woods, where your dad found a dead body, and you want the two of us to go there?" he demanded, he really believed Stiles was insane sometimes.

"One, it three of us, Scott is outside." Stiles pointed out. "Two, the only found half of the body."

Jaw ajar, Sam blinked. "Only half?" he whispered to himself suddenly interested until something Stiles said registered in his head. "Wait, Scott is outside?" he demanded.

Stiles blinked. "Yeah." He stretched out the word wondering what the problem was.

"Let's go, but if this is a waste of time or I'll kick both of your asses." He threatened before grabbing a black hooded jacket off the back of his chair.

(Beacon Hills Reserves. First Person)

We pulled up to Beacon Hills Reserves with a sign warning people not to enter after dark hanging from a chain that was attached from two posts.

Scott climbed out the jeep. "Are we really doing this?" he wondered eyeing the forest warily. I climbed out the same side and stood beside him. The reserves were scarier at night, hence the sign I guess.

Stiles slammed his door shut and turned on his flashlight. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens here." He reminded stepping over the chain.

Scott and I followed. "I wanted to get goodnights sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles mocked sarcastically.

"No, because I'm going to be playing this year," Scott insisted. "in fact, I'm going to be on the frontline."

Stiles opened his mouth, to rebuke Scott I'm sure so I quickly jabbed him in his gut with my elbow. "Stop it!" I hissed before snatching the flashlight out of Stiles's hand. Scott shot me an appreciative glance I only shrugged, he needed to learn to stop letting Stiles run all over him.

We continued to follow Stiles with me waving the flashlight around so that we could see where we were going. "So, which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked out of the blue.

"Huh," Stiles said as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "I didn't even think about that?"

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott continued.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"What?" I demanded, Stiles glanced over his shoulder and gave an apologetic shrug. I wanted to clobber him with this flash light, he was such an idiot. "No, completely and entirely no!" I said stopping where I stood.

Scott stopped next to me and Stiles turned around to face us. "What?" he asked exasperatedly.

"What? Really Stiles?" I asked. "You can't think that I'm going to continue to go deeper into these woods with the possibility of the murderer still out here."

"Oh, come on."

"He's right Stiles, is it really worth us getting caught by whoever did it?"

"Oh, you know what?" Stiles marched up to me and snatched the flashlight out of my hand. "You two do whatever but I'm still going." And with that he turned and stormed towards a big hill.

Scott and I traded glances before he sighed. "We can't let him go by himself." He muttered.

I scoffed but didn't deny it; if I left Stiles out here by himself I'd be worrying about him and would feel guilty if anything happened to him. Scott jogged forward to catch up with Stiles as he walked up the hill with slight difficulties while I followed behind a little less enthused.

"Maybe the kid with extreme asthmatic problems should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott said jokingly but I could hear the tired pants.

I caught up to him as he leaned back on the tree. Stiles glanced back at us and smirked, something tells me that if we hadn't have followed he probably wouldn't have went deeper but as always we fell for his bluff. I rolled my eyes.

We made it to the top of the hill, well Stiles and I had first. I saw a flash of light and heard dog barking before Stiles pushed me down with him landing next to me. I heard Scott land next to us as we peered ahead.

I'm sure that was Stiles's father and his group of deputies with their dogs. "We're so going to get caught." I muttered.

Stiles climbed to his feet. "No we're not, let's go!" he exclaimed taking off.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed as we both scrambled to our feet and took off after him. I could have caught up to Stiles but one quick glance over at Scott had me wanting to make sure he didn't fall behind. I moved at an even pace to make sure I could keep Stiles in sight and Scott from falling back.

"Stiles!"

"Stiles, wait up!"

We both hissed but the fool continued to run forward. I wanted to yell out when I saw that the group of police officers was heading in the same direction Stiles was running in. "Stiles!" Scott exclaimed again passing me up.

Stiles turned to us not noticing the officer behind him. I heard the dog barking and watched as Stiles fell on his back.

I quickly grabbed the back of Scott's jacket and pulled him over to a thick tree before pressing him against it with my hand over his mouth.

"Stay right there!" I heard one of the officer's orders and immediately thought that they were talking to Scott and I.

"Hold on, hold on!" We heard a familiar gruff voice call out, Scott and I glanced at each other before I peered around the tree slightly. I could see Stiles on the ground with a deputy, a dog and his father standing over him. "This delinquent is mine." He admitted.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles tried to greeted nonchalantly.

"So, uh, do you listen to all of my phone calls?" he wondered sounding as if he didn't know if he wanted the answer or not.

"No, not the boring ones." Stiles admitted.

"Uh-huh," I pulled my head back when Mr. Stilinski glanced around. "And where is the other two musketeers?" he demanded knowingly.

I was so close to Scott I could feel his heart slamming against his chest. "Calm down." I hissed into his ear but I had no room to talk, I felt like mine was about to jump from my throat.

"Scott and Sam? Oh, Scott wanted to get a goodnights sleep for school tomorrow and Sam slammed the door in my face before I could ask him, so it's just me…in the woods…alone.." That didn't sound convincing from where we were standing, Mr. Stilinski wouldn't believe we'd let Stiles come here alone.

"Scott? Sam? Are you two out there? Scott?" I saw the flashlight pass by where we were standing and sighed relieved when it dropped. "Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and then you and I are going to have a long talk about invasion of privacy."

Both Scott and I listened as Stiles tried to protest going with his dad but knew it was out of his hands, his dad wouldn't let his son go back off into the woods with no good reason. I removed my hand from Scott's mouth and we both peered around the tree, the officers and Stiles were all walking in the opposite direction.

I took a step away from Scott and ran fingers through my hair as Scott paced around in front of me. "This isn't good, this so isn't good!" he muttered.

I shook my head. "That's an understatement of the century Scott but if we would have got caught we both know your mom and my grandma would have been told and then who knows what else would have happened? That last thing I need is for my absentee mother to come home and try to ridicule me."

Scott continued pacing in front of me so I grabbed his wrist into my hand and gave a slightly squeeze. "Hey, let's just hurry and get out of here."

Scott stopped and turned to me. "Do you remember the way we came?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"On a scale from 1-10."

"6."

"Great." He muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes before letting his hand drop and turned in the direction we came. We walked but Scott jumped when thunder cackled in the distance. I glanced around to make sure there weren't any wild animals out here but tensed when I heard something rattle.

Scott stopped and began shaking his inhaler while staring off into the distance, I stopped a little away from him and leaned against a tree. Then all of a sudden a herd of deer galloped from behind some trees. "Scott!" I yelled as he fell to the ground and the deer obscured my view of him.

I could hear him grunting and gasping while catches slight glimpse of his red jacket until all of the deer finally were gone and on the ground laid an uninjured Scott. I rushed over to him and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" I asked, he looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." He panicked and quickly rolled over so that he was on his knees. He stood and took out his phone to use as a flashlight. "Just help me find my inhaler." He ordered.

I didn't though just made sure I was next to him and looked around with him as he waved his phone around until it landed on the dead body, upper dead body, of a woman. Scott screamed taking several steps back and fell backwards down the hill.

I gasped standing on top of the hill. "Scott! Scott!" I exclaimed running down the hill after him. When he reached the bottom he didn't move for a moment which had me worried but then he got onto his knees.

I made it to him and helped him to his feet, he pushed me away but I didn't take it to heart, he was frightened. "Scott, calm down, I'm here." I tried to placate.

"No, we need to hurry out of here." He stated and climbed over a large branch.

I ran around it until I was in front of him. "Scott, we're going in…" I trailed off when my eyes landed on something standing there in the distance, watching us. "Scott."

Scott paused before, very slowly, turning to face what I was looking at. I'm not sure what it was but it stood on its legs and roared at us. Before I knew it something hit me on the side of my arm, I felt my feet leave the ground until my back hit it.

I gasped trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me, I could hear Scott panicked yelling and felt around until my hand grazed something thick. I lifted my head and saw it was a medal rod or something. I wrapped my hand around it and stumbled to my feet before turning to Scott.

The beast was standing over Scott while he panicked. I rushed over and slammed the rod against the beasts head. It flinch and then lifted its head to growl at me, I froze for a moment before slamming it into its head once more, knocking it off Scott.

Scott crawled to his feet and ran over to me; I wrapped my arm around his shoulder dropping the rod. "Come on!" he yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the beast. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was gone but didn't tell Scott that, we needed to get out now!

I could feel searing pain in my arm, I think the adrenaline helped soothe it out but now without it the pain felt almost unbearable. We stumbled into the street and saw lights, a SUV swerved around to avoid hitting us before driving off.

Scott and I watched as it drove off, both of our panting filled the quiet air. I was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Are you alright?" I asked Scott.

He didn't answer only lifted his shirt up; I flinched when I saw a bleeding bite mark on his waist. My arm throbbed and I shifted. He looked up at me and his eyes widened. "You're bleeding." He whispered.

"What?" I demanded looking down; my jacket wasn't zipped up so my white shirt was showing except it was covered in dirt. I saw what Scott was talking about, there was blood seeping into my shirt near my right shoulder. I shed my jacket and saw my right sleeve had blood stains. I took off my shirt ignoring the rain and gasped, three claw marks there.

Scott and I stared at each other for a moment before I shook my head. "Help me with this, I'm losing a lot of blood." I muttered.

"What do I do?"

"Rip my shirt." I ordered handing it to him. He did it down the middle. "Now wrap it around my arm."

"Won't that hurt?"

"No, it'll feel like dandelion and give me a sweet feeling inside my heart, of course it'll hurt you idiot." I snapped. He didn't say anymore as he wrapped the shirt tightly around my arm, ignoring the hiss I gave at the pain. Once he tied it up I sighed. "Come on, we need to hurry and get to a hospital."

"We can't!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"We'll have to explain how we got these wounds and then what?" he asked. "Tell them a giant wolf attacked us."

"It wasn't a wolf."

"Then what the hell was it?"

"I don't know!" I raised my voice; the street light above us flickered before dying. We both glanced up and it gave me time to calm down. "Fine, no hospital, I just hope they don't get infected."

Scott nodded. "Come on." He muttered wrapping an arm around my shoulder; we began to walk down the path in the rain. I don't know what attacked us but I couldn't help but think I'd seen it somewhere before.

(Time Skip)

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom letting the steam out. I only wore a pair of jeans and socks as I stared into the mirror but mostly at the bandages wrapped around my upper right arm. It still hurt and I'm sure there would be scars but it's better than having it infected and having the doctors cut off my arm.

Huffing, I brushed my teeth before grabbing the cup of water and spitting it into the sink. When I lifted my head back to the mirror, I jumped when I saw my grandmother standing there eyeing me. I turned around to face her. "Grandma." I greeted surprised, there was no use hiding the bandages I'm sure she already saw them.

My grandma, Giselle, hummed, her eyes were the exact same eyes I saw every time I looked at my reflection, when the sun hit them right. Her light mocha skin tone made her eyes stand out, especially with her black dreads falling to the middle of her back. She wore a dark green sweater and black pants.

"Sammy," she greeted back, I forced myself not to flinch at the nickname. "You know that your phone has been ringing nonstop for the past fifteen minutes and that I allowed Lydia into your room right?" she asked with a teasing smile.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "There's nothing going on between Lydia and I, grandma, she has a boyfriend." I reminded her.

"But here she is with you, interesting." My grandma turned around and walked out of the bathroom, I'm surprised she didn't comment on the bandages but I'm happy she didn't.

I walked out of my bathroom, which was conjoined with my room, and saw Lydia sitting at my desk flipping through the sketches I drew. "Hmm, how do you always get my good side?" she asked turning around and striking a pose in the seat.

I snorted. "Because every side is your good side Lyds." I teased walking over to my bed where my black t-shirt was sitting but not my jean jacket, a tight looking green cargo jacket placed it. I raised a brow turning to Lydia. "Is there a reason you went through my closet?" I asked.

"Learn to dress wisely and I won't have to dress you myself." She ordered turning back to flip through my sketchbook.

I huffed pulling on my t-shirt and then the jacket. I quickly walked over to my cellphone on the nightstand and shoved it into my pocket, and then pulled grabbed my backpack off the ground and slung it over my shoulder. "Let's go, Lydia." I rushed but she didn't turn to me.

I looked over my shoulder at her and frowned when I saw her staring at a picture. I moved behind her and saw it was of the woman I drew last night before Stiles snuck into my room. "Who is this?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I just drew her last night." The woman was beautiful; I drew it in pencil so there wasn't any color. She had long black hair and piercing eyes, she was facing a different direction while looking back over her shoulder.

"What is this?" Lydia pointed to the figure I drew.

"I don't know, I just made it so that she had something to look at."

"But it looks like a person."

I noticed it did, a man in fact, and that for some reason made my stomach jump. I patted Lydia on her shoulder. "Better be careful princess, your mask is slipping." I warned.

Lydia snapped reached over and pulled the book closed before turning to me blinking vapidly. "What?" she asked innocently.

I snorted holding out my hand for her to grab, she did and we walked out, hand in hand. Maybe that's why my grandmother thought there was something between us, Lydia and I did have a real physical relationship but there was nothing behind it. I didn't feel that way for her and vice versa.

As we walked down the stairs that lead immediately to the door, I looked down the hall. "Grandma, we're leaving!" I called.

"Okay, Sammy, see you after school."

Lydia looked over her shoulder. "It was good seeing you Ms. Giselle." Lydia called.

"Nice to see you too, Lydia, come over more."

"I'll try." With that I urged Lydia out the door and closed it behind us.

Lydia drove a black Mercedes-Benz, one of the nicer cars at school, while I was still saving up to buy my car. I climbed into the passenger's seat while Lydia climbed into the driver's. Once the car started and she pulled off, I turned on the radio and it immediately landed on Usher.

Lydia glanced over at me. "You know you're grandma is a looker, she could seriously get a boyfriend if she would let me dress her." She pointed out.

I shook my head smiling. "My grandparents may not be married but that doesn't mean they're over each other, I mean my granddad only lives a couple blocks away and they always hang out."

Lydia snorted. "Old people can be so weird."

I laughed nodding my head. "I know, I swear my grandmother gets weirder every time she drinks, I mean she honestly thinks that she's magical."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I don't believe in magic but if she can make my wishes come true I'll believe then."

"I don't think she means like that." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked shooting me a look.

"I don't know, it's just that she thinks she's psychic or something, and that I'm psychic."

Turning a corner, Lydia shrugged her shoulder. "You did predict that it would rain last week even though the skies were clear, not a cloud to be seen."

"Not, it's just a matter of not trusting the weather man."

"Whatever," Lydia said. "So, you're ready for the party this weekend?" it sounded like a warning.

I rolled my eyes as Lydia turned into Beacon Hills High School parking lot and parked in the closest spot to the school. "Yes, Lyds, I have my outfit and everything." I stated.

Lydia cut the engine and turned to me, the sun made her pale skin and strawberry-blonde hair glow. "No you don't." she said. "Because I'm picking out your outfit." And with that she climbed out of her car.

I shook my head and climbed out too, I'm glad to have Lydia because if I had driven myself last night's horrors would be seeping into my mind and I didn't want to think about it right now. I followed Lydia down the pavement. "Lydia, you can't go through life dressing me like a child."

"You're right," she agreed surprising me. "So stop dressing like those idiots you hang out with and dress like Jackson." She suggested.

I scoffed. "And look like a douchebag?" I asked, Jackson was the king of assholes and I wanted nothing to do with him, but because he was dating my best friend I had to. "I'll pick out a different outfit."

As we continued to walk I saw Stiles and Scott standing there, Stiles eyes quickly landed on me and then Lydia and he swooned as we walked past. "Hey, Lydia you look like…you're going to ignore me again." He said disappointed.

I shook my head wishing Stiles wouldn't put himself in the positon to be hurt. "Hey, Lyds, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay." And with that some girl came up to Lydia and they walked away walking up the stairs into the school.

I turned and jogged back over to Stiles in time to hear him call Scott a nerd. I snorted gaining both their attention. "You're both nerds." I pointed out. "It's just you're a nerd who doesn't know when he's out of his league."

Stiles glared at me. "Instead of insulting me, you could help me with her." He said gesturing in the direction Lydia went in.

"Uh, she has a boyfriend that could kick your ass, so I think not." I'd rather not have Stiles beaten up by Jackson.

The bell rang and all three of us walked turned walking towards the stairs.

(Class Room)

I sat in front of Stiles and next to Scott in class watching as our teacher wrote on the board with his back to us. I felt heard Stiles desk squeak. "So, when are you going to show me those marks on your arm?" he whispered into my ear.

I shot looked over my shoulder and glared. "When there aren't a bunch of people watching us." I hissed.

"But I want to see, Scott's is bandaged."

"And mine are unbandage so that my arm would need cut off and put in a jar to keep?" I asked sarcastically.

"That would be so cool."

I turned back around and lifted my hand flicking Stiles in his forehead. I glanced at Scott, who shook his head at the two of us.

We turned our attention back to the teacher, who turned to us. "So, as you know, there was indeed a body found last night in Beacon Hills Reserves last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with scenarios with what happened but I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect in custody, so that means that you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desk outlining the semester."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Scott but saw that his attention was on something outside the window, I followed his gaze and saw that it was on some girl, whose face was obscured by her long hair, she was walking with the principle into the school.

I raised a brow turning o Stiles, who wasn't paying any attention. I sat forward with a sigh and watched as the principle walked in with the brunette. "Class this is our new student Allison Argent, so do your best to make her feel welcome." The principle ordered.

I eyed her, she was gorgeous and had definitely caught Scott's attention, I felt my lips tug up at the corners as she sat down behind Scott and next to Stiles, I frowned when Scott turned around with a pen in his hand.

She looked surprised by the gesture before smiling and taking it. "Thanks." Scott turned around with a huge grin on his face and red on his cheeks.

I reached over tapping his shoulder with my pencil; he jumped and turned to me. I raised a brow mouthing, what was that? He only shrugged his shoulder. I turned to face forward as the teacher began to talk again.

As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my things and shoved them into my backpack before walking out of class. Stiles caught up to me. "So, those claw marks?"

"Trust me Stiles; they're not something to be so fascinated in." I said rounding a corner. I saw Scott staring over at Allison, who was talking to Lydia. That caught me by surprise since Lydia didn't make a habit of talking to just anyone but hey.

I left Stiles and walked over to the three of them as Jackson did, Allison watched as the two shared a kiss. I scoffed. "Get a room." I ordered causing them to break apart and everyone turned to me. Jackson glared, Lydia rolled her eyes and Allison gave a smile. I grinned at her. "Hey, I'm Sam Mellal." I introduced myself holding out my hand.

She grabbed it and shook it. "Allison Argent." She introduced herself.

I smirked glancing over at Scott, who was watching us. "Pretty name for a gorgeous girl." I complimented turning back to her. She was tall for a girl but not the tallest, I was five elven so I'd say she's five eight.

Lydia turned back to Allison while Jackson wrapped his arm around her. "So, this weekend there's a party." She said.

Allison tilted her head. "A party?"

"Yeah," Jackson chimed in. "Friday night, you should come."

I saw Allison glance around nervously. "Oh I'm sorry I can't, it's Family Night this Friday."

I shrugged. "Are you sure? It's supposed to be one thee parties this year." I added.

"Plus everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson added.

She glanced at the three of us. "You mean like football?" she asked.

I gave a short chuckle. "Football is like a myth here in this city," I said. "We focus on lacrosse, our team is pretty good." I gave pointed look towards Jackson, who smirked at me. I could be cordial with the jackass. "We've won the state championships for the past two years."

Lydia turned and brushed a strand of hair away from Jackson's face looking proud. "Because of the team captain."

"We have practice in a few minutes that is if you don't have anything else."

"Well I was gonna…"

Lydia grabbed her hand smiling. "Perfect." She interrupted and began dragging Allison away.

Jackson and I traded looks as the girls walked in front of us. "She's hot." He said pointedly.

"Very." I agreed wondering where he was going with this.

"You should ask her out." I frowned glancing over my shoulder at Scott, who was staring after us, I couldn't help but wonder if he heard our conversation. "Sam."

I broke from my thoughts and turned back to Jackson. "What?"

"I said you should ask her out."

I shook my head. "Nah, plus I already have a date to the party." Jackson raised a brow so I leaned forward so that I was close to his ear. "Your friend Danny."

I pulled back waiting for his reaction, it wasn't a secret that I preferred both sexes but I haven't openly dated a guy before and I won't because I only asked Danny so that I wouldn't be alone at the party while Lydia and Jackson were off doing who knows what while Scott and Stiles got themselves into some trouble.

Jackson frowned but didn't say anymore, something tells me he and Danny will be talking soon. I chuckled when Jackson turned to go into the boys' locker room after a kiss with Lydia. I caught up with the girls, on the other side of Lydia, and wrapped my arm around her waist. Allison glanced over at me. "You're not on the team?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, sports isn't my thing; I'd rather kickback with my sketchpad."

Lydia smirked intertwining out arms while Allison smiled. "You draw?" she asked. I nodded. "You should show me sometimes."

My grinned widened, I loved the feeling I get when people compliment my drawings. "Sure." I agreed. "I'll bring some to school tomorrow."

The three of us made it outside and onto the benches; I spotted Stiles and Scott walking on the field. I waved my hand at them gaining their attention but Scott only had eyes for Allison, who saw him and smiled. I huffed sitting on the bench with Allison between Lydia and I.

"Who is that?" I heard Allison ask and turned to the person she was gesturing to: Scott.

I smiled. "That's Scott McCall."

Allison and Lydia turned to me. "You know him?"

"We've been friends since we were ten."

"While we have been friends since diapers." Lydia said referring to us, our mothers were best friends when they were younger so Lydia and I was raised together, and I know her better than anyone and vice versa. I think Lydia only added that because she doesn't like them. She turned to Allison. "Why?"

"He's in my English class."

I watched as the practice began and felt nervous when I saw Scott would be the human target for the team. When the coach blew the whistle I saw Scott stagger like it was blown in his ear, he lifted his gloved hands up to his head.

I winced when my right arm throbbed. Something was about to happen, I don't know how I know but I do. When I saw one of the players launch a ball at the unsuspecting Scott and hit it squarely in his facemask knocking him on his back, I fought the urge to run and check on him. "Damn it!" I hissed.

Everyone began laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth but even now that wasn't what worried me, it was what happened after the whistle was blown. "Try again, Scott!" I cheered.

I watched as another was thrown and Scott caught it, followed by another which Scott caught and another. I normally would have clapped my hands and cheered but this was strange, I've never seen Scott do anything like that.

Allison nodded her head nudging me. "He seems like he's pretty good." She said.

"Very good." Lydia agreed.

"Too good." I muttered worriedly, my arm was throbbing and the pain was coming back.

Ball after ball, Scott caught them becoming more hyped with each catch until I saw Jackson shove his way to the front looking like he had something to prove. I frowned as Jackson ran forward and reeled his net back with the ball in place, he leaped in the air and launched it.

Scott caught it. I couldn't help it, I stood to my feet clapping at the same time as Stiles, Allison cheered but I was surprised when Lydia stood. I saw Jackson turn to Lydia, who gave him a pointed look. I didn't know what it meant but it made me nervous.

(Beacon Hills Reserves)

I watched as Stiles and Scott jumped over a ledge in the forest and stepped into water. "I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and it's not the only weird thing." He said.

Both of them turned to me when they noticed I wasn't behind them. Stiles huffed. "Come on, Sam, it's just water." He rushed.

Water could kill people, I thought glancing down at the running water. I breathed taking a couple steps back before running forward; I leaped over the water and flipped in the air landing a couple steps away from my friend. Stiles rolled his eyes before turning them back to Scott as we continued walking through the forest. "Go on." I urged Scott.

"I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked curiously. "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket."

Stiles snorted. "I don't have any…" he trailed off reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out gum. I was as surprised as Stiles. Scott shrugged his shoulders when we turned to him. Stiles turned to me. "Have you been doing any of these things?"

"No, other than having super pain in my arms, nothing weird has happened to me." I said and I'm glad.

"So, all this started with a bite then and not a scratch." Stiles said turning to Scott, we jogged to catch up to him.

"Well, what if it's like an infection? My body flooding with adrenaline before it goes into shock or something." Scott said.

"Actually I heard something like this," I turned to Stiles. "It's a specific kind of infection." He seemed sure.

"Are you serious?" I demanded.

"Yeah, I think its called lycanthropy." I wanted to punch Stiles in his head.

Scott's eyes widened. "What's that? Is that bad?" he asked turning to me.

I shook my head. "No, he's just messing with you; lycanthropy is a myth and a fancy word for werewolf."

Stiles gave a mock howl until Scott pushed him playfully smiling before turning and continued walking. I'm right next to him. "He's the one that heard a wolf howling." Stiles said coming up next to me.

I shot Scott and annoyed look. "Thought I told you that it wasn't a wolf?"

Scott ignored me placing his arms out causing us to stop and looked down. "I could have sworn this was it, we saw the body right here, the deer came running and dropped my inhaler." Scott said looking at me.

I looked around for any signs of blood but found none. "I don't know Scott, it was pretty dark." I said unsurely, it could have been anywhere in this forest.

"Maybe the killer took the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks." He muttered kneeling down and felt around in the leaves for his inhaler.

I opened my mouth to cut in when I felt something shift and then I felt it intensify. Someone was here and they were watching us. I turned around and jumped back when I saw a man, not too much older than us standing there; his green eyes were intense and piercing. His gaze swept over Scott before turning to me, I moved smacked both Scott and Stiles not taking my eyes off of him.

Scott and Stiles looked over their shoulders before hopping to their feet once they saw the man standing there. The man stormed over to us, stomping on the ground like it had ruined his day, and as he got closer the feeling his presence brought intensified, I almost made my knees buckle.

The man stopped a good distance away from us; he wore a leather jacket, black t-shirt, black pants and shoes. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Huh?" he asked when none of us answered. "This is private property."

I gulped glancing over to Scott and Stiles, but both were just as surprised as I was seeing this guy standing there. I turned back and found myself staring into green eyes that were glaring at me. "Uh, s-sorry, I mean, we didn't know." I stuttered taking a step back, if we were going to run we needed to do it now.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we were just looking for something but…" he trailed off. Derek raised both his brows waiting for Scott to finish. "Forget it." He said.

The man hummed condescendingly before reaching in his pockets and pulling something out; when he opened his hands I saw it was Scott's inhaler. I glanced over at my friends but they weren't moving though their eyes were on the inhaler.

I took a step forward earning everyone's attention and I did falter when green eyes glared again. I shook my fear away and walked up to him, the man's hands stayed open. I reached forward and curled my fingers around the inhaler. I gasped when pictures flickered before my eyes; three colors: red, blue and yellow eyes blinked at me, followed by three series of numbers, a house on fire and then roaring.

"Sam." I heard Stiles mutter and effectively broke me from my trance.

I snatched my hand away with the inhaler still in it and took a couple steps away from him, while he watched me dispassionately. I wanted to fall to my knees I felt so exhausted. The man shoved his hands in his pockets before turning around and walking away.

I turned around and ran towards my friends grabbing their arms. "Let's go." I ordered those three groups of numbers were familiar and I know just where I've seen them before.

Stiles kept looking over my shoulder. "Dude, that was Derek Hale, you know he's like a few years older than us and his family-"

"Died in a house fire." The image from when I touched him flickered before my eyes again, I could ear screaming. "We need to leave now!" I urged shoving them.

"Alright! Alright!" Stiles exclaimed walking in the other direction, Scott followed behind hesitantly and I handed him his inhaler. I glanced back over my shoulder and gulped when I caught Derek looking back at us, at me.

(End)

Jaxon Howden as Samuel Mellal

Lisa Bonet as Giselle Hernandez


	2. Chapter 2

_**I love the responses I got so far! I literally love how some saw what I was doing. Makes me think that we're on the same wave length.**_

 _ **ADG888 – Thank you and there will be a lot to come.**_

 _ **Eric M – I'm glad you like Sam and I was planning on making him the ideal warlock, of course flaws and all. I need to establish his place in this fanfiction.**_

 _ ***(Chapter 2)***_

I sat in my room staring down at my clawed arm before taking a picture of them with my phone. After placing the phone on the desk, I began to wrap the bandages around all three marks on my arm; they were healing but after finding out that Scott's bite had healed completely left me wondering how, not to mention the other things he mentioned.

My mind turned back to when I touched Derek and shivered, I couldn't understand why I could still hear the echoing scream ringing inside my head, I don't understand how I saw it and those numbers, I don't know what those numbers meant or why I couldn't stop thinking about them. _06-29-05_ , it was a date but it held no significance to me.

My grandmother had left out to go shopping after I came home from my little adventure back into the reserved with Scott and Stiles. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell her what happened when I touched Derek Hale, I wonder if that was some kind of clairvoyant thing.

I heard the front door squeak as it opened and closed, I finished bandaging my arm and pulled on my black long sleeved shirt. I walked out of my room and down the hall before descending the stairs, I saw my grandmother shedding her jacket with several papers bags on the ground. I'm not sure but I swear I saw them move.

"Grandma." I said walking down the stairs. "I-"

"Sammy, great," she said looking up at me. "Pick up these bags and take them into the kitchen, I have frozen foods." She said waving her hands in the directions as the bags.

I nodded as she picked up two bags; I gathered the other five in my arms and stumbled forward into the kitchen. I quickly dropped the bags onto the island while my grandmother began to stack boxes in the cabinets. I sat in the seat behind the island. "Grandma-"

"I also want to tell you that I invited Melissa and the Sheriff to dinner next week so I suggest you invite over some of your other friends to come eat." She said interrupting me once again. I opened my mouth. "You know I have Natalie Martin's phone number, I could give her a call, I remember when I babysat her when she was younger, and it's obvious who Lydia got her looks from."

"Yeah, that's cool and all, I'll see what everyone is doing but I really-"

"Oh and you need to call your father." I faltered and watched as she finished stacking the food in the cabinets before turning around to face me. "Sam?"

I shook my head; I had to have heard her wrong. "I'm sorry; I think I heard you say that-"

"Your father, he called the house and wanted to talk to him, and I told him you'd call him back, I know what you're going to-"

I stood from my seat knocking it to the ground. "Why the hell would I want to talk to him?" I demanded heatedly.

"Dreux Samuel Mellal!" she exclaimed fiercely. "You watch your mouth; I am not one of your little friends you can raise your voice at."

"No, you're just the mother of the man who abandoned me to live his life while ruining mine, I love how you make decisions for me but I won't be calling him back." I stated.

"You can't continue to hold such hostility to your father."

"The last time I let that bastard back into my life we ended up in the car in the Beacon Hills Lake," I narrowed my eyes at her. "What? You want him to actually kill me this time?"

"Samuel!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why would I want to see him? I've lived the last fourteen years of my life without either of them and I can live the next two years until I go off to college!"

My grandmother rounded the island and snatched my chin in her hands so that I was looking directly into her eyes. "I suppose you calm down and lower your voice right now." She ordered, I gulped down the urge to snap at her. "I know you're angry, angry beyond reason with both of them, so I wasn't going to press the issue, I just told him that to keep him from adding to my phone bill."

I felt my eyes water a little frustrated and I open my mouth to apologize but my grandmother placed a finger over my lips before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her; I think my body was shaking. "I know, I know." She muttered patting my back.

I shook my head. "Something weird happened today, grandma." I whispered, she pulled back but didn't release me from her arms and raised her brow. I took that as a sign to continue. "I touched someone today and…I don't know how to explain it other than to say I had a vision or something."

Her green eyes flashed with something I couldn't place but the look was gone. "Explain to me exactly what happened." She ordered.

I gulped down deciding that I wouldn't mention what happened with Scott or Derek. "Well, I touched some guy and then I saw images in my head, I saw a burning house and I could…I could hear them inside." I muttered thinking back. "I could hear them trying to escape, screaming for help and screaming as the fire burned them."

Grandma stared at me for a moment before taking a step back, her right hand dropped from around me while her left hand moved. It landed right above my scar marks, her green eyes sharpened. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I just told-"

" _What happened_?" she repeated, her tone sent shivers down my spine and her piercing gaze threatened to turn me into stone.

"Scott, Stiles and I snuck out into the reserves yesterday." I revealed, her eyes narrowed in anger so I quickly held my hands up in surrender. "I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have let Stiles talk me into it-"

"I'm sure you needed a lot of convincing." She said sarcastically shooting me a look, it made me feel like I was naked before her very eyes. Gross.

I shrugged chuckling nervously. "Well, Stiles dad was there and he caught him."

"But not you and Scott."

"Right." I agreed. "We were leaving when we stumbled across the dead body of the girl that was killed." I watched as her features softened but I didn't comment. "We ended up down the hill and were attacked by some… _thing_ it scratched me."

My grandma patted the place where I was scratched and tilted her head. "I see, the scratch must have activated your spark." She muttered.

"Spark?" I questioned.

She looked up at me. "It's something your fa-Santos lacked," she corrected when I glowered at her. "It was something all my children lacked but I'm excited to know that you still have it." A smile stretched across her face while I tried to make sense of her words.

"Grandma, speak English or Spanish please, either one works." I joked half-heartedly.

"Honey, what you saw _was_ a vision, and you got that vision because you're a warlock." My grandma revealed, her smile was brilliant and lit up the room like a Christmas tree.

I stared at her for a moment and couldn't help myself; I began laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world. My grandma frowned but I didn't stop, I clutched my stomach and bent over falling into the chair next to the one I knocked down earlier. "Ooh!" I exclaimed wiping a tear from my eye. "That was funny." I let out another chuckle. "So, wanna try again?" I asked her.

She tilted her head eyeing me. "You don't believe me?" she asked.

"Grandma, I loved your little magic tricks when I was younger and I even think, to some degree, you might be psychic, no one can predict the things you do, but…me? A warlock? I don't think so, maybe I'm delusional or psychic myself."

She breathed deeply like she was ready to yell but then smiled, I raised a brow. "Look down at the ground." She ordered.

"What?"

"Look down." Weird, but I followed her instructions and turned to look down. There wasn't anything there; I turned back to my grandma expectantly before it hit me. My eyes snapped back down to where I had knocked the chair down, where it had been lying a second ago, only for it to be standing back on its feet.

"How the heck…"

"For centuries our family has produced the most powerful witches and warlocks to walk this planet, our line have been here since the making of this city and we've never left." I turned back to her, her green eyes studying me carefully like she was expecting me to freak out. "We are a force to be reckoned with, us witches, and protectors of nature."

My heart was slamming against my chest anxiously. "Grandma…I-"

"Your father didn't have the spark, the gift, that you have," she stated abruptly. "None of my children had the spark though as they got older I always believed it was for the best, they were all so caught up in their ways and belief that if they would have abused their gift, they've all already brought me shame…but I love them." She reached over grabbing my hand staring me directly in my eyes. "Do you see it?" she asked.

I did. I saw…me; I was seeing myself from my grandma's eyes as I grew up through the years. As I played with Lydia in the front yard or the first day I met Scott and Stiles after she dropped me off on the first day. I had pushed Jackson down when he bullied Scott, the first day, and had gotten in trouble but the trouble was worth it because I made two friends. A vision of me, eleven years old, laying on the pavement a little ways from the lake after the car accident with my dad, the nurses were pressing on my chest trying to get the water out of me.

I snatched my hand away breathing heavily while my grandma still was eyeing me critically. "I-I don't k-know what to say." I muttered, what could I say? Never in my wildest dream did I ever think my grandmother would tell me something like this.

She turned away from me, finally, and to the candle that sat in the middle of the island. "Watch." She ordered, I inclined my head in the direction of the candle, the wick lit with a small flame but she didn't stop there. She reached her index finger into the candle and literally took the flame. The flame hovered above her finger as she dragged it between us. "Do you see what magic does?" she questioned. "It makes the impossible, possible."

I stared down at the flame intently. "What does this mean? I mean, why now? What was that thing that attacked me in the woods? Do you know? Did you see it when you touched me?" I shot out questions like a rifle gun.

The flame disappeared. "It's happening now because of the claw marks, which have equality to a bite mark, and I did see it when I attacked you, I also took precautious steps to make sure that it couldn't find you nor I."

"But what was it?" I pressed.

She hesitated. "It was an alpha, a werewolf." I sat back in my seat feeling a little nauseated. "The status of an alpha means that those werewolves can multiply by either scratches or bites; in our case we're immune to their transformation but for a witch or warlock whose powers are bound, it means that it awakens what has been dormant." She explained.

"So, because I was clawed by it, it unbound my powers?" I asked just to be sure, she nodded her head. "I'm getting a headache." I pressed my hand to my forehead and over my eyes; this was a lot to take in.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the headache was immediately chased away. "Don't try and understand this all at once, Sammy, just know that you can always come to me when you need help, and I'll start teaching you everything I know."

Then those numbers reared their ugly head again. Lifting my head, I tilted it. "Do these numbers mean anything to you? _06-29-05_?" I asked, as I said the number out loud I realized that they were a date and not just random numbers but they still weren't familiar to me.

My grandma's eyes widened and I registered pain in those eyes, like opening old wounds, before she exhaled sadly. "I do," she said finally. "That was the day I almost the most precious thing to me and the day I lost my great friend." I knew she was referring to me when she said the former.

"What happened?" I asked, she turned her head to the side. "Grandma, how did you almost lose me? How did you lose your friend?" I asked.

"No." her voice was stern and vicious as she turned back to me. "That's enough for today, Samuel, you have school tomorrow, go get in bed." She ordered.

Okay, so she didn't want to talk about that, I noted standing up from my chair. "Alright, I'll go, but is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from Derek Hale."

My jaw dropped. "H-How did-"

She gave me a knowing look. "I told you, _I saw_."

I huffed and didn't question why she didn't want me near Derek Hale since I had no intentions of ever going near him, the way he glared at me made me think that I had killed his puppy or something. I walked up to my bathroom and stared in the mirror processing all that was just told of me. I'm a warlock, I have magical powers and I was attacked by a werewolf. Okay.

I frowned when I noticed that my arm was mysterious void of rain, I pulled my sleeve up to my shoulder and took a peek under the bandages before ripping them off entirely. My arm was completely healed and void of any scars. My grandmother, she must have done it.

And then, something else registered in my head. I was attacked by a werewolf but I wasn't alone. Scott and I were attacked by a werewolf. Scott and I were bitten and scratched by a werewolf, respectively. Scott wasn't a warlock but was bitten. Scott had new abilities! Shit, Scott was a werewolf.

I hurried into my room reaching into my pockets and pulled out my phone, I wasn't going to tell them this over the phone but I did text them that we needed to talk tomorrow, ASAP.

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School)**_

I walked around the empty halls looking for Scott, he was the first person I needed to tell about what I found out because this affected him more than Stiles, and I could handle Stiles's bitching later. I turned a corner and raised a brow when I saw Jackson and Scott standing there, nothing good came with talking to Jackson, especially when you're Scott and have just shown him up.

I stormed over to them. "Listen to me McCall, you're going to tell me exactly who it is and what you're buying from him because there no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some chemical boost." I heard.

A surprised expression passed over Scott's face. "Oh, you mean steroids!" then his brows furrowed. "Are you on steroids?"

"What the hell is wrong with you McCall?" he grabbed Scott and pressed him against the wall, that pissed me off.

I rushed over pushing Jackson off of him. "What the hell is the matter with _you,_ Jackson?" I demanded heatedly, I haven't been so angry since…yesterday.

Jackson turned to me and got to close for comfort. "Mind your own business, Mellal." He snapped.

I sneered. "Scott is my business, he's mine, don't ever put your hands on him!" I barked back, I couldn't help but notice the lights flicker above us.

"Oh look at that, a guard dog," he turned to Scott. "You should give Danny hints on how to get good lapdogs, he needs it."

I gulped down the curses that wanted to spew from my mouth and fisted my hand. We all flinched when the light above us shattered and rained glass down over us, I grabbed Scott's wrist dragging him from under it while Jackson jumped in the other direction.

Scott and Jackson stared at the raining glass in awe while I felt like my head was going to explode, had I really just done that? I took a step back before spinning on my heel and running away, damn it! I'll talk to Scott later.

I sighed as I sat in the bleachers with Lydia to watch the lacrosse practice, after my little episode earlier I called my grandma to tell her what happened. Apparently my emotions are tied to my powers so as long as I stay calm; I can go without breaking anything, easier said than done. She also told me I shouldn't tell Scott or Stiles anything about what I am, I'm a little hesitant not to do it, they're my best friends and I'm sure they wouldn't burn me at the stakes.

I watched as Scott murdered on the field performing something close to gymnastics as he played and made the winning shot for his team. I stood along with everyone else and clapped.

I noticed Stiles sitting over by himself looking less than enthused; in fact he looked as if he just realized something. I definitely would be telling them what I know and what I am.

I glanced over at Lydia; she was frowning at Jackson and talking with one of her _friends_. I patted her knee. "I'll catch you later Lyds." I muttered, she waved me off barely paying attention before I crawled out of the bleachers and jogged over to Stiles, sitting next to him. "What?" I asked.

He jumped placing a hand over his heart. "Jesus." He gasped then glared when I smiled. "Don't do that!"

"Alright, alright! But what's wrong with you? Scott just won the game." I stated.

Stiles glanced over at Scott before turning back to me. "Meet me at my Jeep, in ten minutes." He ordered, I nodded and opened my mouth to question him when he rushed off towards the boy's locker room. I sighed turning back to everyone and saw Scott grinning like a champion, he turned to me and waved. I forced a smile and waved back giving him the thumbs up.

His smile faltered, I guess he saw right through me, but his attention was stolen by Allison, thankfully. I didn't want to rain on his parade with this. I stood from my seat and walked away, heading straight for the parking lot and quickly finding Stiles's Jeep.

 _ **(Stiles Room)**_

I sat in a chair behind Stiles's as he sat on his computer and reading in books. "So, tell me again why you're looking up werewolves?" I asked, I already knew why but I needed to ease this.

He glances over his shoulder at me before turning back to the book. "My dad found hair on the victim's body, animal hair, a wolf's hair." He said.

I blinked surprised. "Okay, but," I peered as he dropped the book and began to flick through pictures of werewolves and silver pullets, he searched up lycanthropy and a how to for werewolves. "This doesn't explain why you're looking up _were_ wolves."

"Doesn't it?" he asked. "Scott says he's hearing things from a distance, smelling things from a distance, he's stronger and more agile! Scott's a werewolf!" I didn't say anything and he deflated. "You don't believe me." He stated turning to me.

I ran fingers through my black locks. "Actually, Stiles, I do." I admitted. "There's something I need to tell you and Scott but we'll wait until he gets here."

Stiles raised a brow. "Is it good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

There was a knock at the door, it was Scott, I knew before Stiles jumped up to open the door. Not because of some warlock power but because Stiles had called him. Scott stood there on the other side of the door with a smile on his face. "Hey." He greeted.

He walked in and Stiles quickly shut the door. "I've been up all night _reading_ websites, books, all of this stuff."

Scott snorted amused looking down at Stiles as he sat in front of his laptop. "How much Adderall has he had today?" he asked turning to me.

I shook my head. "A lot." I revealed.

Stiles shook his head. "Doesn't matter, just listen." He ordered.

Scott chuckled and I sighed. "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

I raised a brow. "Spooky guy from the woods?"

Stiles shot me a glare and I raised my hand up in surrender, he hadn't mentioned they were questioning people. "That's not it! Remember the joke from the other day?" he asked glancing between Scott and I. "It's not a joke anymore." Scott gave him a blank look not understanding what Stiles was trying to say.

I decided to interrupt. "Look, guys, I need to tell you something my grandma told me."

They both turned to me, Stiles glared. "Is it really important that you need to tell it now?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"It involves what attacked Scott and I _that_ night so I'd say so." I had their complete and undivided attention.

Scott frowned. "What do you mean? Did you go back?" he questioned.

I scoffed at the idea. "Of course I didn't, I'm not suicidal."

"What you hurry up?" Stiles rushed.

I glared at him before turning back to Scott. "Look, you were right, what attacked us was a wolf." I said, Scott's eyes widened and Stiles frowned. "It wasn't just any wolf, it was a werewolf, an alpha werewolf that bit and infected you." I revealed.

Stiles stood from his seat. "What? How do you know this? I spent all this time reading and you knew his?" he demanded.

I waved my hand. "I know, I know but my grandma told me not to tell you two and I was a little hesitant not to heed her warning."

Scott chuckled. "Heed?" he wasn't taking me serious.

I glared at him. "Yes!" I snapped, I turned to Stiles. "I know this because my grandmother told me."

"And you make a habit of listening to her after she's had a drink?" Scott asked mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes. "I have a habit of hanging with you two even though I know I'd probably end up choking one of you after you say something stupid." I was getting frustrated with the whole thing, I turned to Stiles. "You were looking up a werewolf, that's what he is."

Stiles nodded. "Right," he said turning to Scott. "You heard a wolf howl last night, do you know why they do that?"

"Should I know?" Scott asked.

"To signal the rest of the pack meaning there are probably more out there, an entire pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked in awe.

"No, werewolves."

Scott stared at him hard for a moment before getting to his feet. "Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? You know I have to pick Allison up." He grabbed his backpack.

I stood up and pushed him back down onto the bed. "Scott, did you see yourself on that field? Did you see what you did?" I questioned. "You did something not even some pro athletes have been able to do, you've even said that you've been doing strange things."

Scott stood back up. "So I made a good shot so what?"

Stiles pushed him back down. "It wasn't just a good shot, it was an amazing shot, not to mention you're moves, you're reflexes!" he exclaimed moving around anxiously. "People just don't learn to do that overnight." He pointed out. "And like Sam said, your senses, and not to mention the vision."

Scott stood back up and placed a hand on both our shoulders pushing us away. "Can't work it, I can't think about this right now!" he breathed deeply. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Stiles's eyes widened. "Tomorrow?" he demanded almost panicking. "What are you talking about? The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?"

I hadn't even given a thought about the full moon or what affect it would have on Scott. Scott glared. "What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I have a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me," Stiles huffed turning around and sitting back in his seat turning to his laptop. "And everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are the two of you trying to ruin it?" he demanded.

I had to blink to made sure I heard right. "Ruin it?!" I snapped out moving closer so that I was looking Scott directly in his eyes. "Why, Scott? Why would we really want to ruin _your_ life? Are you listening to anything that we're saying?" I demanded, I saw Stiles's lamp flickering behind me but paid it no attention.

"Uh, guys?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

I ignored him to. "I guess I have to be blunt and just say it, you're a damn werewolf and need to stay from under the full moon!"

"Guys?"

"That's ridiculous! You're jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" I spat back angrily.

"Guys!"

We both spun on Stiles. "What?" The lamp's light bulb blew out and we all stood there for a moment, breathing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked away from them so that I was closer to the door. "Continue, Stiles." I ordered.

"Uh, okay." He said hesitantly, he turned to Scott. "You shouldn't be snapping at us, we just want to help, it's not just the moon will physically cause you to change shape but it just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

Scott glanced over at me warily, but I didn't meet his gaze. He turned back to Stiles. "Bloodlust?" he asked deadpanned.

"Yeah, you're urge to kill."

Scott sighed. "I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill, Stiles." I snorted crossing my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall.

Stiles took him serious and spun in his chair to face the computer. He grabbed a book and read something. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." He turned and gave Scott a pointed look. "Alright? I can see Allison raises your pulse, you have to cancel this date!" he exclaimed jumping up and slamming the book down on the table.

"Stiles." I said warningly as he moved past Scott and towards his bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked tiredly turning to Stiles as he rummaged through Scott's bag.

"I'm canceling your date." The air in the room shifted dramatically as Scott tensed.

"Stiles stop." I ordered but it was too late, Stiles had the phone and was going through it.

Scott glared as Stiles moved around him. "No, give it to me!" he yelled pushing Stiles's against the wall roughly with his fist raised.

I gasped rushing over and grabbed Scott's hand to force him away from Stiles but his grip was tight. I glared at him while Stiles stared shocked. "Let him go, Scott!" I ordered, his eyes flashed over to me and before I knew it he lashed out pushing me back.

I gasped hitting as I fell back. My back hit the dresser behind me and Scott knocked over Stiles's chair angrily. I shook my head looking up at him, Stiles was doing the same while he glanced between the two of us. His eyes lingered on me as he breathed harshly, Stiles dropped his gaze and I turned away from both. "I'm sorry." He apologized, he was talking to Stiles.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I heard Stiles ask.

I stood up straight and shook myself free of the aching pain in my back. I didn't answer as Scott turned to me hesitantly. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. It was quiet, I was too stubborn to tell Scott it was alright and Stiles was too hurt, I could see it. "I-I need to get to-ready for the party." He said softly, he walked over grabbing his backpack and moved to the door. Glancing back at us, he sighed. "I'm sorry." And with that he walked out of the open door and closed it.

It was still quiet as Stiles turned to look at me; I only shook my head walking over to him. This hasn't happened before, Scott and Stiles arguing or even Scott and I arguing, it was always Stiles and I with Scott as the mediator. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" I asked softly.

Stiles breathed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered.

"You know he didn't mean any of that? Right?" I asked Stiles didn't answer as he softly brushed my hand from his shoulder and walked over picking up his chair. I was surprised when I caught the sight of three claw marks marring the back of it.

Stiles looked up at me. "This isn't good." He said.

"No it isn't but of course he wasn't going to listen to us, this is the first girl he's actually taken an interest in and she's beautiful, not to mention she actually likes him back." I added walking over and sitting on the bed. "He knows on some level that we're right."

Stiles sat in the scarred chair. "Not enough to listen." I nodded. We sat in silence for a moment. "How long are we going to be mad at him?" he asked jokingly.

I chuckled. "A good couple of hours should do him some good before he realizes that we're not mad." Of course I wasn't angry, stubborn yes, angry no.

Stiles raised a brow. "You never did tell us how you're grandmother knew about the werewolf, how did she know it was an alpha?" he asked.

I sighed leaning forward. "Don't freak out on me when I tell you this because I only just figured it out." Stiles nodded his head. "My grandma is a witch."

"Rude." Stiles commented. "I mean, I know she can be stern but-"

I glared at him. "Shut up, Stiles, I mean like she's literally a witch, you know? With magic and stuff."

"You mean with a huge pot, conical hat and broom stick?"

"No, just the magic," I corrected before thinking back to last night. "You should have seen it Stiles, she actually grabbed fire from a candle and held it above her finger like it was nothing, and then that's not all."

Stiles raised a brow. "What? You going to tell me you're a witch?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm a warlock, there's a difference."

"Prove it." Stiles ordered standing up from his seat and moving to sit next to me.

"Prove it how?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, do a spell or something."

"Didn't I just tell you I just found out last night? I don't know any spells." I said but it do remember what I did this morning and smiled. "Wait, hold on." I said turning the book the laid flat on the floor. I narrowed my eyes at it.

Stiles jumped when the book flew from the ground and into his hands. "Whoa!" he exclaimed dropping the book onto his floor again. I put my hand out and watched as the book levitated from the ground and in front of Stiles at chest level. It was heavier than a toothbrush but it wasn't too heavy. Stiles snatched it from the air. "Why didn't you say this when Scott was here? How did this happen?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because Scott's the one whose cursed, I have my grandma and it happened because the werewolf-"

"The alpha." Stiles added.

I rolled my eyes. "The alpha, scratched me and it worked like a bite but because I'm already a supernatural creature it just unbound my powers or my spark as my grandma likes to call it."

Stiles stared at me for a moment. "Who knew both my friends would turn out to be such freaks?" I gasped offended before grabbing the book from his hand and slapped him in back of the head with it.

"Just don't tell Scott, I want to be the one to do it." I said.

 _ **(The Party)**_

I stood with Stiles in the middle of the party with a drink in my hand, I cancelled the date I had with Danny and decided to just hang around Stiles for now while we both kept an eye out for Scott. I glanced around the party; Stiles and I were in the living room, I was glad that they decided to keep the doors open so that it wasn't humid or hot in here.

I glanced out the corner of my eye and found a blonde guy glancing over at me, I raised a brow and smirked when I noticed it was one of Jackson's lacrosse friends, Michael, I think his name was. He had grey eyes and a leaner build than Jackson. I winked and watched as he smirked before turning back to talk to his friend.

I turned to Stiles and found him frowning at me. "What?" I asked defensively, it wasn't a secret about my sexuality.

He snorted taking a sip from a cup. "You're such a tease!" he yelled over the music, people sent him odd looks.

I threw my head back and laughed, the alcohol was starting to do its job because I felt light on my feet. "Hey, I cancelled a date with a hot guy because of you, let me have this." I said, I could be a tease but that's what happens when you hang around Lydia. I caught sight of a familiar mop top of brown hair, Scott walked in with Allison on his heels.

I nudged Stiles and pointed over to them when he turned, he glanced at me. "They're going outside." He pointed out.

"You stay in here in case they come back in, I'll go out there." He nodded and moved over to a group. I followed Allison and Scott outside; I stood at the threshold and waited. Scott had been staring at something across the pool before I got there; he glanced over his shoulder at me and offered a hesitant smile. I only shrugged my shoulders before turning my gaze in the direction he had been staring in.

Derek Hale standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes had been on Scott, now they're on me and they're glaring. I frowned, my grandmother had told me to stay away but I wanted to know why he was here and why he was so interested in Scott.

I shoved my way through the other party goers not taking my eyes off Derek until I made it out of the crowd. I walked over to him, stumbling a little before catching my balance. Damn I wish I hadn't have drunk that fifth cup. "What are you doing here?" I demanded stopping six steps away from him.

His eyes narrowed and he breathed deeply. "I'm enjoying the party like everyone else, including you." He sent a pointed look towards my six cup I've yet to drink from.

I pointed at him. "Aren't you a little too old?"

"Aren't you a little too young?" he countered.

I shrugged my shoulders, okay I'll admit I'm a little upset about not coming here with Danny, sue me. "Yolo." I said taking a sip of my drink. I saw confusion swimming in Derek eyes and snorted. "It means You Only Live Once." I explained. I chuckled when he snorted; I sobered enough to stare at him seriously. "What do you want with Scott?" I asked.

His eyes became sharp and piercing again but I guess I had liquid courage because I stared him straight in his eyes and didn't feel the least bit intimidated. "That's between him and me."

I crushed the plastic cup in my hand and dropped it to the floor, I looked down at it, poor thing, what will I tell its kids? I wondered before turning back to Derek. "See what you made me do? I killed my drink!" I snapped angrily.

He snorted. "You're drunk, go home."

"Not until you tell me why you're here."

"Because your friend is going to need my help." And with that he began walking away; I stood there watching as he did. I shook my head before turning to the party when my phone began to vibrate. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?" I slurred slightly.

"Sam? Are you drunk?" It was Stiles, thankfully because had it been my grandma, I'd have some 'splaning to do.

I chuckled at that thought. "Kinda, why? You're the DD and I have my eye on Scott."

"Then why did I just see him stumbling out of the party like _he_ was drunk?" Stiles demanded.

I turned toward the spot I'd last seen Allison and Scott but they weren't there! "Damn it! Stiles, they're gone!" I exclaimed, wait, didn't he just tell me what? What the hell did they put in these drinks? Is that a quarter on the floor?

"I know that jackass, I'm following Allison outside now to find out what's wrong." He stated.

"Maybe they got into an argument or something, it seems like the theme today." I muttered glancing down at the quarter again; I swear that bastard was moving, this time I wouldn't take my eyes off it.

"No, he's driving off in his car!" I pulled the phone away from my ear before putting it back. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the yard across from the pool."

"Get the hell away from the pool, you can't swim and you're petrified of water!" he snapped.

I glared at the quarter, this was its fault! "I'm not by the pool, I'm just near it!"

"Okay, I see you, come on we're going to find Scott." He said before hanging up. I shoved my phone in my pocket before bending down and picking up the quarter, who doesn't want a magical moving quarter? I wonder if it was a sign of good luck like finding a penny?

I felt a hand grab my wrist and tug at me, I almost fell over but I quickly gained my balance. I turned and saw Stiles standing there. "Oh, Stiles, there you are! I have a moving quarter!" I said showing it to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Great, you're plastered."

"I'm not that drunk, oh, and we should get Allison if we're leaving."

"I saw Allison get a ride by Derek."

"Hmm, I didn't know that she knew him." I muttered as Stiles dragged me through the party. As we passed the cooler he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me before continued to drag me to his Jeep.

I climbed in the front and pulled on my seatbelt holding onto the bottle tightly. Stiles climbed in the driver's seat. "Drink that and sober up." He ordered.

I unscrewed the top and took a sip; I almost wanted to spit it out! This was tasted like shit. I swallowed the water forcefully before turning to glare at Stiles. "I hope you're happy."

"Not yet, now shut up!"

We drove in silence to Scott's house and by the time we got there I was already sobering up and the bottle of water was almost empty. Stiles parked in the front of Scott's house, I saw that his room light was on. "He here." I pointed out.

Stiles nodded as we climbed out and ran up the pavement onto the porch, I opened the door and we rushed in. We ran upstairs and to Scott's door. I could hear the running water from his bathroom as Stiles pounded on the door. "Go away!" he ordered from the other side.

"Scott? It's us, Sam and Stiles."

I watched the door opened a fraction but not all the way. I stepped forward. "Scott, let us in, we just want to help." I pleaded. "And get me some Advil." I added, I was getting a monster headache.

"No!" Scott exclaimed his breathing was labored. "Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, I saw her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is." Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Scott cut him off. "It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf, the alpha, he's the one who bit me, and he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles and I traded glances; this so was not going to go over well. "Scott," Stiles said hesitantly. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." He revealed. It was quiet for a moment, too quiet. The door slammed closed. Stiles turned the knob but it was locked. "Scott!" he exclaimed pressing on the door.

I saw his shadow move from under the door. "Stiles, he's not in there anymore." I said.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed turning around and running down the hall, I followed him. "We need to go check and see if Allison is still alright!"

We made it to the Argent house, I didn't climb out with Stiles but I watched as he ran on the porch and began to pound on the door. I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit speed dial. "Grandma," I said once she answered. "I think we might need some help."

"With what? What's happening?" she demanded.

"Remember I told you that I was attacked by the werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, Scott was _bitten_ by it."

I could picture my grandmother covering her mouth in shock. "Oh, lord." She whispered into the phone. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he lost it after we told him that Derek Hale took Allison home from the party, Stiles and I are checking up on her, wait here Stiles is now." I watched as he climbed back into his seat. "Was she here?"

"Yeah, she's here, who are you talking to?" he asked.

I held up a finger. "Okay, grams, she's here and safe but we need to find Scott, do you know a way we can do that?" I asked.

"Sam," she sounded like she didn't want to help.

"Grandma, please, if he's going after Derek and Derek's really the one who did this to him then we need to find him before he hurts Scott."

I heard my grandmother sigh. "Check the Hale estate." She ordered.

I glanced at Stiles; he nodded and started the car. It had been silent enough for him to hear the conversation. "But wasn't it burned down?"

"It's the only place I can think the Hale boy might be and Beacon Hills Reserves are Hale's property, they own that land."

After I hung up the phone and we checked the burned down Hale estate, without finding Scott or Derek. We drove around until seven A.M. looking for Scott until we found him. Walking on the edge of the street. Stiles pulled up next to him. I pointed my thumb to the back. "Get in." I was a little worried that he didn't have on a shirt.

We drove in silence for a moment, I have given Scott my jacket to wear, and he sat in the back looking miserable. "You know what worries me the most?" he asked.

Stiles and I traded glances before rolling our eyes. "If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the face." Stiles threatened seriously.

He leaned back. "She probably hates me now." He muttered.

"I doubt that," Stiles said after an exasperated sigh. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology, or you could tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a werewolf and that our best friend is a warlock."

I gasped glaring at Stiles. "Stiles!" I hissed.

"Wait, what?" Scott said leaning forward so that his head was poking in between us. "What do you mean warlock? What does he mean warlock, Sam?" Scott asked.

I sighed losing my eyes. "I want to tell you myself, but since I don't have that luxury, I'll explain it to you later but yes, my grandmother's a witch and I'm a warlock." I turned around and placed my hand on his shoulder. "So you're not the only one who's a little lost and scared right now, but don't worry because you got the two of us here to help."

"I'll even chain you up and feed you live mice if I have too, I had a boa before. It shouldn't be that hard." Stiles joked with a straight face before smirking.

I chuckled leaning my head back while Scott shook his head with a smile. "Does this mean the two of you aren't angry at me…for earlier?" he asked.

"Shut up." We both ordered.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright! I've finished the second chapter, I'm happy about it. I know I've barely had any magic in this chapter and only occasional incidents because of Sam's temper but next chapter there will be a lot more magic. I'm trying not to rush into to it yet. Who likes drunken Sam? I do! He's hilarious!**_

 _ **Review! Review! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Chapter 3: Saturday)**_

I opened my eyes as I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms over my head sighing. After staying up all night to find Scott I deserved that nap; I reached around for my remote but couldn't find it under my pillow but after looking around I saw it sitting on my dresser next to my television. I narrowed my eyes concentrating, I watched as it began to float into the air and come to me slowly. It was easier to send items flying at people to hit them because it was only a burst of energy but maintaining and manipulating that energy to keep it in the air was harder.

The remote had reached the foot of my bed when the door slammed open causing me to jump and turned to me door, startled. I gasped when the remote flew towards my door where my grandmother was standing but before it could hit her, it stopped and fell into her awaiting hand.

My grandma glanced down at the remote before turning to me with a raised brow. I only scratched the back of my head. "I was…practicing?" I said but it came out more of a question.

She snorted tossing the remote toward me; I snatched it from the air and placed it next to me. "Shower and get dressed, we got things to do so don't expect to go anywhere today." She said sternly and before I could protest, shut the door with a slam. I'm pretty sure she was upset about the whole Scott situation.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to my desk, the large sketch paper was drawn on from the night last night. It was of the beast that attacked Scott and I, I snorted tearing the paper from the desk and throwing it in the garbage next to it.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I climbed into a black t-shirt and pair of jeans. I used my usual gel to style my hair back before rushing downstairs. I found my grandma in her usual place inside the house, that wasn't the living room, the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table with a book in front of her.

I breathed deeply as I sat across from her and looked her in the eyes. "Okay, why don't I just put the elephant in the room down, I know you're upset about the fact I told Stiles, who told Scott, about the fact that I'm a warlock."

She didn't say anything for a moment, still staring at me before shaking her head. "I'm not upset, just disappointed," I frowned at her. "And worried."

"About what grams?"

"You're future." She said so abruptly that it startled me; I tilted my head confused while she sighed turning away from me to stare down at the thick leather clad book on the table in front of her. "If you read this like I have you'll understand why I'm so concerned."

"We, witches, for centuries have been used, manipulated and forced into issues that don't concern us because of our belief that we have to protect nature, we are often pried upon by others as they use our empathy against us."

I shook my head. "I don't understand." I said.

She blinked. "Tell me, if you run into a man holding a little girl hostage and he's willing to let her go, for your freedom in return, what would you do? Would you allow yourself to become a prisoner so that little girl could free?" she asked.

"Yes." I said immediately and flinched at the look in my grandmother's eyes. "Okay, I see what you mean now, so what? We don't do it?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "Our pride and empathy makes it so that's almost next to impossible for us, that man would twist it so that we felt guilty and selfish that _we_ , guardians of nature, valued our lives over those who we try to protect."

It was quiet with the exception of our breathing, I tried to peek into my grandma's eyes but she had turned away from me to hide, what I'm sure, was pain. I never asked her about her past; it never seemed like such an important question up until now. I wonder if she was ever placed in the position where she had to put someone else's life over her own. "Has that ever happened to you?" I inquired softly.

"More times than I care to admit but as I got older and stronger I was able to protect my loved ones." She turned back to me. "I know you're going to make mistakes as you learn more about yourself now that your powers have manifested but I'm going to be here every step of the way able to help and give you advice." She reached over placing her hand in mine, I squeeze it comfortingly. "Okay." She muttered pulling her hand away and pushing the book over to me. "This is my great-grandmother's grimoire."

"Grimoire? Is that French?" I questioned.

"It is, the word originated from the old French word grammaire, which had initially been used to refer all books in Latin." She explained, I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, so there _was_ a reason my grandmother taught me French, I knew few Latin from being around Lydia.

I grabbed the book and opened it; I jumped back in my seat startled when the book began to turn the pages on its own. I turned to my grandma and saw that she was the one turning the pages with her powers; I could feel her magic circulating throughout the entire kitchen. It was cool and made me feel like I was floating with the air hitting me softly in the face.

The book finally settled on a page, it was a spell that manipulated wind. I raised a brow looking up at my grandma, who smiled. "This grimoire has many spells such as to locate someone or link someone to you or even offensive and elemental spells." She pointed at the spell on the page. "This spell creates powerful whirlwinds to use at your disposal; you just turn your hand clockwise and say the spell."

I stared down at the book, my stomach fluttering with giddiness. I turned my hand in the direction of the door and pointed my palm at it. I heard my grandma say my name warningly but I wasn't listening. " _Tur-bo!_ " I chanted and began to turn my hand clockwise.

I watched as wind gathered at my hand before wrapping around it, the wind was becoming physical and distorting my view. The whirlwind shot towards the door pushing it open; I grunted trying to stop my hand but it was difficult with the wind still wrapped around it.

A mocha colored hand slammed on my arm stopping it from spinning, my arm began to fill tingly and I began to feel a little tired. I felt something wet drip from my nose. I felt my grandma's magic entering and filtering through my arm as the whirlwind died down. She didn't pull away until it completely stopped, she moved in front of me glaring. "That was completely irresponsible and stupid, Samuel!" she snapped.

I chuckled weakly and nervously, I was getting a little headache. "Sorry, I didn't think it would be like that." I explained.

"It's an offensive and defensive spell, don't ever use a spell when you don't know how it works and don't ever chant unless you can _actually_ pronounce the spell." She advised before reaching over the table and grabbing a napkin, she handed it to me. "Wipe your nose."

I blinked confused before raising the napkin to the wet spot that had trailed down past my lip, I cleaned it up before pulling away, I blanched when I saw it was blood that was on the napkin. "Wh-what the heck?" I muttered turning to my grandmother for an explanation.

"Every witch and warlock has their limit, Samuel; you poured your magic into that spell without filter or control and if I hadn't stopped the spell you would have passed out from exhaustion, didn't you notice yourself growing tired?" she questioned. I nodded my head. "Magic is tied to our life-force, overuse could kill you, know you're limits Samuel."

I watched as she turned away and began to head out the open door. I huffed before turning to the grimoire still on the table, this could come in handy. I grabbed it in my hands; I could feel old magic radiating from it causing it to feel warm in my hand. I took it to my room to read and study.

Once I made it to my room I immediately sat at my desk and moved my art supply to the side for me to set the grimoire down. I flipped through the pages until I landed on something interesting. A pain infliction ability, it inflicts great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. It says the ability can be channeled through ones hands or eyes. It sounds like something useful and discreet I could use. I need a target though.

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School: Monday)**_

I walked through the corridors of the school with my backpack slung over my shoulder, my backpack that contained the grimoire, and stopped at my locker. Throughout the day I couldn't help but notice how weird Scott's been acting, he wouldn't answer any questions about whether or not he ever talked to Allison and spaced out during one of the lectures.

I opened my locker and grabbed my geometry text book before closing the locker door. I grunted when someone bumped into my shoulder roughly and then turned to see Jackson walking down the hall wearing his Lacrosse gear; he shot me a smug look over his shoulder. I sneered at him, the only time Jackson and I could even _act_ cordial is when Lydia was around, without her everything was fair game and now it looks like Jackson is the lucky asshole to be my test pig.

I followed and reached him just before he could walk into the locker room. "Hey Jackson." I greeted trying to sound unsuspicious.

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want Mellal?" his tone was even more hostile than usual; something tells me it has something to do with a certain Scott starting on first line.

I smirked. "Such hostility, this wouldn't have anything to do with Scott, would it?" I asked. His jaw clenched angrily. I tilted my head in mock-sympathy. "Is someone worried about losing their spot as team captain?" I inquired. "Does Scott threaten you?"

"Shut up, Mellal!" he snapped.

Okay, I knew I couldn't physically take Jackson down but I wasn't the least bit intimidated. "You know I saw Lydia cheering for Scott at the tryouts, is that why your panties are in a twist?" The phrase _if looks could kill_ popped into my mind when Jackson glare hardened.

He reached forward grabbing me by the front of my shirt and pulled me close. "Don't mess with me Mellal." He warned.

I slowly brought my hand to waist level, open and palm facing Jackson; I narrowed my eyes in concentration staring directly into his eyes. I felt something warm race circulating through my hand as I slowly, centimeter by centimeter, began to scrunch my hand up.

I was pleased when I saw Jackson blink rapidly as if trying to fight it off so I closed it a fraction. He brought his index and middle finger up to his right temple with his brows furrowed but as he did that it became harder for me to breath, not because of his hold on my shirt but something else. _Know your limits,_ my grandmother's words echoed through my mind.

Jackson focused back on me and his hardened face softened slightly making me frown confused. "You're bleeding Mellal." He pointed out letting go of my shirt. I frowned stepping back and touched under my nose before bringing it to my line of sight. Blood; I let the spell drop and staggered back to the other side of the hall, suddenly tired.

Reaching inside my pocket I grabbed a tissue and wiped my bloody nose clean; I glanced up at Jackson as he stared at me strangely before walking into the locker-room. I had only activated the ability for eight seconds and now I'm here bleeding and exhausted. And I didn't even cause Jackson any pain, the most I did was give him an irritating headache!

I sighed shaking my head and stared down at the bloody tissue, so I'm not ready for this spell. I grunted tossing the tissue to the side and leaned my head back against the locker. "Hey, Sam." I heard and turned to see Stiles walking up geared in Lacrosse garbs. I felt bad for him; coach could try and take a chance with Stiles.

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked pushing myself away from the lockers and stumbled forward.

Stiles caught me before gravity could pull me to the ground. "Whoa, what the hell is the matter with you?" he questioned.

I huffed shaking my head. "I tried something I learned and it exhausted me."

He leaned forward. "You mean a spell?" he asked quietly, mindful of the people walking around us.

I nodded. "Yeah, my grandma warned me that some spells would be too much for me to handle being as my powers have just manifested, but I didn't think that all the spells I tried would tire me out."

"Man that sucks, maybe you just need to practice!" his eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh! I could come over and try to help you."

"I don't want to use my powers on you Stiles." I really didn't, he could get hurt or I might set him on fire or something.

He scoffed. "Fine, then we'll find you something to practice on and I'll read the book you told me about."

I was reluctant was persistent. "Fine, changing subject, where is Scott?" I asked.

"He should already be in the locker room; I was coming to ask him about his talk with Allison again." I followed Stiles into the locker room. We moved through the room until we found Scott leaning back against the locker as if in a trance. We traded glances. "Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." He said blandly not even looking at us.

Stiles continued. "So is she giving you a second chance or…"

"Yeah."

I grabbed Stiles before he could walk away and frowned moving so that I was standing in front of him. "Okay, what is your problem then?" I asked staring in his eyes but I may as well have been glass because he continued to stare through me.

"You remember the hunters?" he asked, Stiles nodded but I raised a brow. "Her dad is one of them." He stated.

Stiles was shocked and I can't say I wasn't too, the dad of your girlfriend was something that hunted after you and shot at you. "Her dad?" Stiles asked as if to clarify.

"Shot me…"

"Scott." I said slowly.

"With a cross bow." He finished.

Scott and Stiles both seemed so surprised that it made me wonder why the hell I seemed like the only one put together. "Allison fa-"

"Yes! Her Father!" Scott shouted irritated, I stepped back glancing around, people were looking over at us curious. "Oh my god." He muttered afterwards sounding hysterical; Stiles rushed over and forced Scott to look into his eyes.

"Hey, snap out of it!" he said giving small slaps to Scott's face as Scott began to moan in despair. "He didn't recognize you right?"

"No, no, I-I-I don't know, I don't think so."

I stepped forward. "I'm sure if he knew about you he wouldn't have let you near his daughter right?" I asked comfortingly.

Scott's eyes widened. "Wait, what if Allison knows?" he asked, okay maybe I shouldn't have brought her up. He began to moan again, Stiles and I traded looks before I did what Stiles wouldn't. I pimped slapped Scott.

His head turned to the right and he stared shocked, Stiles's jaw dropped and my hand was stinging from skin contact. "Damn it!" I hissed shaking my head before using my other to force Scott to look me in the eyes. "Stop it, alright? If she knew why would she give you a second chance?" I asked.

"You slapped me."

"I'm pretty sure being the daughter of a hunter would have rules against it so if she knew about you she wouldn't have agreed to give you a second chance, right?"

"I can't believe you slapped me."

I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. "Scott! Focus! Are you hearing what I'm asking?" I demanded.

There was a whistle blown, Stiles and I looked over our shoulders to see the coach standing there. I ducked slightly; I wasn't supposed to be in here with the players. I looked up at Scott while Stiles began to gather all of Scott's gear. "Don't worry about their family alright, I'm to call Allison and see if she's suspicious about anything, okay?" I asked.

Scott nodded and Stiles shoved all the gear into Scott's arms. "Alright, so don't worry about it." He ordered. "Focus on lacrosse, okay? Focus on the game and focus on lacrosse." He turned before rushing out of the locker room. I patted Scott's chest before sneaking around the other way and rushed out to the field.

I sat in the bleachers and watched as the practice began. I pulled out my cellphone and texted Allison. " _Hey, so did Scott talk to you?_ " I asked.

After a few minutes my phone vibrated. I clicked on the message. " _He did, I decided to give him a second chance but can I ask you something?_ "

I raised a brow shooting back a quick _sure._ I glanced up at the field when I heard Scott's last name called and saw he was up, I gulped, I could feel his anxiousness and nervousness from over here; I wonder if I could feel him over everyone because we were friends, I'll ask my grandma later.

My phone vibrated. " _Do you think I was right to give him a second chance? I know he's your friend and all but did I make a mistake? Be honest please._ "

I sighed, I was always honest, whether it was in the best interest of my friends or not. There were many times Stiles would ask me if Lydia said anything about him and parts of me wanted to lie and say yes but I couldn't. I didn't know how to answer, my mind flashed back to when Scott practically attacked us in Stiles's room, what if she made him angry?

I shook my head thinking about the conversation we just had in the locker room, I turned back to my phone. " _No, you didn't make a mistake; Scott is a better choice than some of these guys here. Not the brightest but definitely model boyfriend._ " I hope I didn't make a mistake.

Her reply was instantaneous. " _Thanks, I'll see you at school tomorrow._ "

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and turned back to the practice. Scott was lying flat on his back after Jackson knocked him down. Coach Finstock was taunting Scott to get angry and play better; I gulped as Scott tried again.

I gasped when Scott slammed into his shoulder, gasps of shock and worry sounded through the field as Jackson didn't get back up holding his shoulder. I frowned when Scott fell to his knees and Stiles rushed over to him, he carried Scott away and towards the locker-room.

I stood to follow as I hopped off the bleacher but paused. I turned my head and saw Derek Hale standing there glaring in the direction of Scott. He turned to me and I couldn't walk past him, I moved over to him feeling angry. "What are you doing here?" I spat out.

He didn't look the least bit intimidated. "You saw what he just did." He said ignoring my question, I grunted. "He lost control and just hurt a student, can't blame him either, it's in his nature." He sounded so sure of it.

I shook my head. "No its not, it might be in _your_ nature but not in Scott's, he wouldn't do anything to hurt _anyone_."

Derek raised a brow condescending. "Oh, so that kid out there isn't hurt because of your friend losing control?" I opened my mouth to protest. "Scott hasn't lost control with your or your other little friend?" I flinched wondering if he _really_ knew or if he was just guessing. I flinched when he began walking toward me until we were only an inch apart, he leaned down and I still didn't move. This guy scared the hell out of me. "And don't tell me you aren't worried, I can _smell_ it all over you." He whispered in my ear.

I gasped pushing him back and stepped back myself. "The only thing I'm _worried_ about is that Scott might hurt himself." I stated, it sounded hollow in my ears.

"From where I'm standing," he started and looked over my shoulder; I followed his gaze to everyone that was helping Jackson up. "He's the one that's going to do the hurting."

I snapped my head back in his direction only to find him gone. I blinked looking around but caught not sight of him. I let out a heavy breath before turning and walking to the locker-room where I'm sure Scott and Stiles were.

I walked through the threshold and saw nothing or no one, some of Scott's and Stiles's gear was on the floor. I felt as if I swallowed a lemon. "Scott! Stiles!" I called running through the locker-room. I ran around the corner and saw Stiles kneeling in front of a tired looking Scott. They both glanced up at me. "What did I miss?" I asked wearily.

Stiles shrugged, his whisky colored eyes looking up at me. "Nothing, Scott just tried to kill me." He said as if it were nothing.

"What?!" I exclaimed stopping behind Stiles, I stared down at Scott and he looked up at me, for a moment his eyes were yellow and then brown again. _He's the one that's going to do the hurting_. I shook Derek's voice out of my head reminding myself that Scott hadn't hurt Stiles. I studied the boy kneeling in front of Scott, no blood or broken bones. He's fine. "Alright, so now what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Stiles stood up next to me. "He can't play the game this Saturday."

Scott turned to me. "Sam, tell him that I'll be fine to play, I mean everyone gets hurt in this game right?" he asked desperately.

I know he was hoping I'd side with him and I'm ashamed to admit this but…Derek's words were getting to me. Scott had just hurt Jackson and, apparently, just tried to kill Stiles. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Scott." I muttered.

Scott fell back in his seat and I could feel him staring up at me, I turned my head away feeling guilty. There wasn't anything I could do right now, why was he looking at me like I should have the answer? "Can't you cast a spell or something to keep me calm?" he asked.

I sighed. "No, Scott, even if there was a spell like that I probably wouldn't be able to use it because I'm not strong enough." I said. "Anger, it's the nature of a werewolf," those words tasted bitter seeing as they just came out of the assholes mouth. "You just need to learn to control it, we'll help you."

Stiles nodded his head. "Just try not to kill us while we do it." I nudged him in his ribs. Scott dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

 _ **(Giselle's Household)**_

I sat in my room drawing, it was the only way I could express myself and what I'm feeling. I guess what I'm feeling is worry because I'm drawing Scott only it wasn't his average features; I distorted them and made them look more canine. I've never seen Scott in his wolf form but I'm sure this was how he would look. I was using color pencils so everything stood out more, including his yellow eyes. In the background, in the shadows, were a pair of red eyes that crept me out but I couldn't stop myself from drawing them.

"Hey." I heard from behind me and turned to look over my shoulder, I sighed when I saw it was my mother, Lucy Mellal, standing there wearing a business suite and her long sandy blonde hair in a ponytail. Her hazel brown eyes were studying me.

"Hey." I muttered spinning in my seat so that I was facing her. She moved over so I stood up knowing what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my chest, I hugged her back feeling awkward. "What are you doing here, Lucy?" I asked finally.

She sighed, we dropped out arms and she moved back sitting at the foot of my bed. I sat back in my chair, my mother and I didn't have the best mother-son relationship seeing as I've been raised by my grandparents and she's never around here, I didn't even call her mom. I guess I had a better relationship with her than Santos.

"I decided to stop by before I headed to Arizona." She said smiling. "And your grandmother mentioned that your powers manifested so I wanted to see how you were dealing with it all." She added.

I frowned. "You know about me?" I asked.

She chuckled flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "You what you are because of me, not just you grandmother, I'm a witch too." She revealed. "I just chose not to practice the craft anymore."

I hummed surprised. "Okay, well I guess I'm doing good except for the fact that my best friend's a werewolf and tried to kill my other best friend, I can't use a spell without bleeding or feeling like I'm going to pass out and did I mention that…"

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed stand up and holding out her hands as if to placate me. "You have a lot going on, but your best friend…"

"Scott." I was a little irritated she couldn't remember their names.

"Scott's a werewolf? And he tried to kill your other best friend?" she asked.

"That pretty much sums it up, Luc."

She frowned contemplating something before refocusing on me. "I can't tell you what to do, I never dealt with werewolves when I was younger but I can tell you that practice makes perfect," she said reaching over and grabbing my hands. "There are spells that don't require much power, you can find them but don't always look for the one that will be easiest to solve your problem." She let go of my hand and reached in her suitcase that lay on my bed.

I watched as she pulled out a black hard-cover book, it was a few inches bigger than my hand. "This is my grimoire from when I was younger; I think this is more appropriate until you get stronger." She said shoving it in my hands.

I looked down at the book before looking back up at her. "Thank you, Lucy." I said, she smiled but then frowned. "What?"

She shook her head looking over my shoulder. "Is that him?" she asked changing the subject. I turned in my chair and eyed the drawing before nodding. "I used to do that same thing," I raised a brow at her. "Draw what I was seeing, I didn't know it at the time but everything I drew was a vision or held some hidden meaning to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I once drew out my father's car crash…I just didn't know it was _his_ car crash but after looking over the picture of drew, I saw that his license plate number was there." I looked up at her and she only shook her head. "Anyways, I'll stop by before I head back to Portland, alright?" she asked leaning down to kiss my head.

I nodded my head. "Okay but before you leave can you tell me what you were thinking earlier?" I asked.

She froze for a moment before sighing, her eyes looking down at me soberly. "Will there ever come a day where you can call me mom?" she asked.

I felt sad that we even had to have this conversation; I may have a better relationship with Lucy but that didn't stop the feeling of abandonment and, sometimes, hatred I felt whenever I think about her. "Ask me this again when you've stayed in the same room than me for more than eleven minutes." I said.

After watching her walk out when she had nothing else to say, I sighed reaching over on my desk and turned off my desk light before getting ready for bed but after lying in my bed for a couple minutes I reached over on my nightstand and turned on the lamp. I grabbed Lucy's grimoire from under my pillow and began to read through it, there had to be something I could do to help Scott.

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School)**_

I walked down the corridor combing fingers through my hair, I stayed up all night reading through my mom's grimoire, some of the spells could come in handy but some couldn't. Most of the spells were either in Latin or French but some were in a language I didn't know.

I noticed Scott and Stiles peaking around the corner at something; I walked up behind them and placed my hand on Stiles's shoulder. Quickly covering his mouth before he could scream, I leaned forward. "Why are you spying on your father, haven't you learned you lesson?" I asked looking around the corner, Mr. Stilinski stood there with one of his deputies.

Scott turned to us. "There's a curfew because of the body." He stated.

Stiles pushed my away and groaned irritated. "Unbelievable, my dad's out hunting for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who did actually killed the girl is just hanging out and doing whatever he wants."

Scott shrugged. "Well you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

Stiles turned to me. "Find the other half of the body." I frowned, why was he looking at me…oh. Stiles gestured for me to follow him, I'm a warlock.

I snorted following after him. Behind us I could hear Scott. "Are you kidding?" he questioned.

We ignored him and continued walking, I didn't want Mr. Stilinski out there risking himself getting hurt for no reason when I could actually, finally, and do something with my powers. I walked shoulder to shoulder with Stiles. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"We need to find the body! Do you know anything that can help?" he asked.

I did. "I know of a locator spell but for that I would need some blood." And the only way to get that blood was to go to the other half of the body.

Stiles groaned. "I need my Adderall." He muttered.

I glared. "You'd better not take too much." I ordered but he ignored me and continued walking as I stopped. I was going to move to follow when a hand wrapped around my wrist, I turned around and saw Allison standing there. "Allison, hey." We shared French class.

She smiled hesitantly. "Hey, I thought we could walk to class together, you know seeing as we're friends." I raised a brow at her. "We are friend right?" she asked.

I nodded my head hurriedly. "Totally, we are, you're a cool girl." I said a little confused as to where this was coming from.

"Okay, so _friend,_ what can you tell me about your _other_ friend Derek?" she asked pointedly as we began walking.

It took everything in me not to flinch at that name. "Derek isn't my friend." I denied.

"That's the same thing Scott said." She muttered not talking to me.

"What about Scott?"

"I don't know, he was acting weird when he saw my jacket and then I brought up Derek and he seemed a little at edge."

Scott was going to do something stupid, I know it. I sighed. "Think nothing of it; Derek is just a guy we know, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, okay." And with that we continued our walk to French class.

After school I got a call from Scott telling me that he found something about the body and to come over to his place. I immediately hopped in my grandma's car and drove over to the house, I'm pretty sure he called Stiles but I got here first. Right now we were sitting in his room while he worked on fixing his net. "So, what in the hell possessed you to go to Derek?" I questioned.

"Because, he could hurt Allison."

I bit back a retort that wanted to fly through my mouth but knew it would put me at odds with him. "We don't need to be worried about Allison right now," I said instead earning his attention. "We need to get that psycho behind bars." Referring to Derek.

He didn't turn to me. "I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?" I asked.

He sighed and continued working on the net, I scoffed leaning back on his bed when the door flew open and Stiles ran in. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I had a lot of Adderall."

I glared at him. "I thought I told you not to take too much!" I snapped standing up and smacking him over the head. He winced and threw a look at me.

"Guys!" we turned to Scott but his back was to us again. "There is something at Derek Hale's?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it was buried and I could smell blood."

Stiles grinned. "That's awesome," I threw him a disgusted look and he backtracked. "I'm mean that's terrible, whose blood?" he asked.

"I don't know," he admitted standing up and getting to his feet looking us both in the eyes. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder." He said pointing at Stiles before turning to me. "And then you find a way to help me play lacrosse without changing." He tightened the strings of the net. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He threw the stick on his bed.

We began to head out of the room. "I'm glad you're so determined to do this Scott but I have no idea how to help you, there isn't a spell to tame a werewolf without hurting said werewolf but I guess we could try meditating and herbal tea." I said as an afterthought.

"Whatever, just as long as it works."

 _ **(Beacon Hills Hospital)**_

The three of us walked through the automatic open door trying to look unsuspicious to the orderlies and nurses that walked by. Stiles glanced around until his eyes landed on something, I saw it was the place they kept the bodies. "Hey." Stiles muttered.

Scott turned and nodded. "Okay."

I patted his shoulder. "Get in, get out and if you get caught wave money around without saying anything, let your eyes do that talking." I advised before pushing him in the direction of the door.

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles said.

I snorted. " _Good luck, I guess?_ " I said mockingly. "Are you serious?" I demanded.

"What?"

"Come on!" I ordered grabbing his arm and dragging him to the chairs so that we could wait for Scott. When we made it there a flash of red caught my eye and I turned seeing Lydia sitting there. I raised a brow moving over to her. "Princess." I muttered tapping her shoulder before sitting in the seat next to her.

She looked up and smiled, her green eyes brightening. She pulled her Bluetooth from her ear. "Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Stiles preparing himself for something, to get his heart stomped on most likely. "Hold that thought." I ordered as Stiles walked over here and opened his mouth, I turned in my seat and made a gesture with my hand.

I watched as Stiles's mouth snapped shut under the weight of my powers keeping his mouth closed. "Stiles, do you mind giving us a minute? We're talking." I said with an edge to my tone.

His eyes flashed with realization once he realized I was the cause of him inability to talk. He glared at me before moving over to see at the seat a little around the corner. I dropped the hold on his lips and turned back to Lydia, who watched the interaction with a raised brow. "Why do you hang around him again?" she asked.

"He's good peoples." I said. "Now, back to why you're here."

"I'm waiting for Jackson to come out; he's getting his arm checked."

I nodded looking up. "Oh, here the jackass is now." I muttered standing up.

Lydia turned and stood smiling at Jackson as Jackson walked up holding his shoulder. "Did she do it?" she asked.

Jackson glanced over at me before turning back to her and grabbing her arm to pull her away so they could talk. I snorted turning to Stiles and moving over to sit next to him. "I really hate him sometimes."

"I hate him all the times."

"Two different reasons we both have, I'm sure."

We both turned to face forward and jumped when we saw Scott standing there. "Oh, god." Stiles said standing up.

"The scent was the same." Scott revealed.

I stood on my feet too. "Really? Did you see the name of the body?" I asked.

"No, but that's not what's important."

Stiles nodded. "What's important is the fact that we know for sure that he buried the other half of the body on his property."

'Which means we have proof to kill the girl." Scott pointed out.

Stiles tilted his head. "I saw we use it." He began walking down the hall, Scott and I followed him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Stiles spun around staring Scott in his eyes and ignoring my question. "Tell me something first, are you doing this because you stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't?" he asked.

I turned to Scott wanting the answer also, I kinda felt like it was the latter but I kinda stopped knowing what to expect from Scott since he was bitten. "There were bite marks on the legs Stiles, bite marks." Scott said, it didn't escape my notice that he didn't answer the question and that certainly didn't put things in perspective.

But it seemed enough for Stiles. He nodded. "Okay, then we're going to need a shovel." And turned back around.

I shot Scott a look. "I really hope you're doing this for the right reason." I said before following Stiles, Scott stood there for a moment before following after us.

 _ **(Hale Property)**_

Scott, Stiles and I sat in Stiles Jeep a little ways from where Derek's house was but cleverly hidden where Derek wouldn't find us. I was in the back seat with my shovel sitting next to me as I watched Derek left from the burnt monstrosity he calls a home and walked towards his car; he started the car before driving off, oblivious.

Stiles pulled up and parked in front of the house before cutting the engine. I scrunched my brows as I crawled out of the car with the shovel in my hand, I stared up at the burnt building and couldn't help but feel as if I've been here before. "Sam!" I jumped turning towards Scott and Stiles.

Stiles raised a brow. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head brushing off the concern. "Yeah, just a feeling of déjà vu."

It didn't look like Stiles was convinced but Scott broke his train of thought. "Wait, something's different." Scott claimed.

Stiles turned to him. "Different how?" he asked following Scott up a small hill. I turned back to the house; it was creepy that Derek actually lived in the home that a lot of his relatives died in. I felt depressed and angry just staring at it; no wonder he turned out to be a murderer.

I jogged over to Scott and Stiles where they were digging and began to help. I noticed Scott kept glancing around nervously. "This is taking too long." Scott said.

"Just keep digging."

"What if he comes back?" Scott persisted.

"Then we get the hell out of here!" Stiles hissed.

"What if he catches us?"

I sighed stabbing the ground with my shovel. "I'll handle that." I told them gaining both of their attention. "Derek shouldn't be too strong for me to handle." I felt confident in the spells that I could handle Derek if need be, I dropped the shovel. "Scott's right, this is taking too long, get out." I ordered climbing out of the hole.

Stiles looked up at me while Scott tilted his head. "What?" they both asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Get out or be buried alive, your choice." Though what I was about to do wouldn't bury them but they didn't know that.

After they both climbed out, I pointed my fingers tips at the hole and felt the tingly rush of magic I usually felt when using magic. " _Phansmatos tribum evello quae exstinxit_." I chanted, I moved my hands and watched as the dirt began spread opening a hole inside the ground. I pointed my palm at the gathered dirt. " _Tur-bo!_ " I chanted, a whirlwind conjured at my hand and blasted the dirt from the ground, as soon as I saw the dirt was gone I cancelled the spell.

There in the hole I just dug up was a bag, I glanced over at Scott and Stiles while they both had different variety of emotion on their face but the one that had me smirking was their awe. Scott turned to me. "Wow, how did you learn that?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat on the ground feeling winded, the whirlwind spell was still strong and along with that earth spell. "I read it in my mom's book but I guess when she said it would be easier to use these spells, she didn't mean I still wouldn't get tired." I panted.

Stiles grinned. "That was really awesome!" he exclaimed.

I snorted through my pants, amused. "Thanks now get in there and see what he buried." I ordered. I watched as they jumped into the rectangle shaped hole in the ground. I could hear muttering and something about notes before they both screamed.

They hopped out of the hole next to me still staring down into the hole. "What the hell is that?" Scott demanded. "It's a wolf."

I jumped to my feet and peered down into the hole, I flinched when my eyes landed on a dead wolf under a blanket, not a bag. I frowned turning to Scott. "What the hell man? Last time I checked, wolf blood and human blood were two different things!" I snapped.

"I told you guys something was different." Scott defended himself.

"This doesn't make sense." He muttered looking confused. He turned to me. "Can you cover this up?" he asked.

I glared. "No, not unless you want me to pass out and carry me back to your Jeep."

Stiles and Scott stared at me for a moment before turning to one another. "Help me cover this up." Stiles said.

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes until I noticed Stiles was staring at something across the yard, I followed his gaze. "What?" I asked.

"You see that flower?"

"No, I see a magic talking banana; of course I see the flower Stiles!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up, I think its Wolfsbane."

I never heard of it and I guess neither had Scott. "Well, what's that?" he questioned.

Stiles shot him a look. "Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" he asked.

Scott and I traded blank looks before turning back to him. "No." we said simultaneously.

Stiles seemed indignant. "The original classic werewolf movie?" he asked trying to force us to remember.

Scott sighed. "No, what?"

"You're so unprepared; next you're going to tell me _you_ ," he pointed at me, "haven't seen Harry Potter."

I sneered. "That's so racist and just for your information I'm way better than Harry Potter." I claimed. "Now what the hell is up with the flower?" I asked.

We watched as he got up and ran over to the flower picking it up; slowly he began to uproot it with a long vine attached to the bottom of the flower. I frowned as he moved around in a circle before looking down at the ground, there was a line under me and it was glowing red. "What the hell?" I muttered standing up.

It faded and Stiles stood there with an arm full of Wolfsbane vines. I looked around until my eyes landed on the body in the hole, it was no longer a werewolf but a girl and not just any girl…it was the girl I drew on the night Scott and I was attacked. "Guys?" I took a step back, my stomach began to turn at the dead look in her eyes, and they were opened with shock and fear while her hands were cupped under her chin with a ring on her middle finger.

Scott peered down into the hole and stood up slowly while Stiles moved over to us and looked into the holes also. "Oh?" he muttered jumping back.

I shook my head. "We have our guy, let's go." I ordered.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

I stood next to Scott as he leaned against and I sat on the roof of Stiles's Jeep watching as cops walked out with Derek in front of them with his wrist cuffed behind his back, I was a little surprised he actually let them capture him. I couldn't help but chuckle when Derek shot Scott and I a dark look, I felt no sympathy for someone who would brutally murder a woman.

I saw Scott drop his gaze from Derek before turning back to him and frowning, he was staring at me before shooting a pointed look at Scott. I caught what he was insinuating. I narrowed my eyes before mouthing. _"Don't drop the soap."_ And grinned cheekily when he bared his teeth at me.

The cops jerked him to face forward before shoving him into the back of the car. He looked forward at the back of the seat. I turned to Scott. "Happy? We just locked away a murderer, I wonder if Sheriff Stilinski will give us a reward."

"Sam…"

I continued barely listening to him. "You're right, putting him away is reward enough, now we can focus on our everyday lives, well," I hesitated. "You know with you being a werewolf and me being a warlock, but we could still can on dates, _after_ we get your wolf in control."

"Sam, Stiles is…"

"I mean, I actually like Allison and don't want to see her ripped into ribbons, which reminds me, you should call her because you freaked her out after-"

"Sam! Look at Stiles!" he ordered loudly.

I snapped my head in his direction before turning to where he was pointing, I gasped when I saw Stiles sitting in the front of the police car talking with Derek. I glared before reaching my hand out and closing it into a fist; I saw his hood scrunch up. I reared my hand back and watched as his hood tugged dragging him out of the car and choking him slightly.

I released the hold when his dad dragged him away from the car by his arm. "What the hell is the matter with that boy?" I demanded.

Scott shook his head giving a short chuckle. "I don't know."

"Whatever but I meant what I said earlier, you should _really_ talk to Allison."

I felt Scott staring at me but I said nothing else, I wouldn't get involved in someone else's business. I stared through the window at Derek and he turned to meet my gaze, his eyes told me what he couldn't: don't let Scott play.

I turned away, what kind of friend would I be if I stopped my friend from doing something he's dreaming of since junior high? Despite my apprehensiveness on the subject, despite the fact that I could _feel_ that something bad was going to happen. I saw Stiles heading over and preoccupied myself with glaring at him. "You're an idiot." I said climbing into the back seat of his Jeep.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered hopping into the driver's seat while Scott the passenger's.

"No really, we find out that Derek killed some woman and you go to provoke him? Don't you remember that bastard if a freaking werewolf?" I asked before reaching over and smacking the back of his head, _hard_.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed holding his head before turning around to look at me. "I just wanted answers!"

"Answers you don't need!"

"Scott, help me out." He pleaded turning to him.

Scott glanced between the two of us before shaking his head and holding up his hands. "I'm not getting in between a train and someone tied down to the tracks." He shot looks at me and Stiles, respectively, telling me who he was referring to as what.

I chuckled as Stiles pouted and started the car, driving off. "Whatever, it's over." I breathed out.

"Hey, Sam, grab my laptop from my bag in the back and give it to Scott." He ordered.

I turned to the black bag next to me and grabbed it; I placed it in my lap and grabbed the laptop from out of it before handing it to Scott. "Why do I need this?" he asked.

"You need to find out something, anything, about Wolfsbane being used for burial." Stiles said.

I raised a brow. "Why do you need to learn how to do this?"

"To give us a better understanding on what happened, how the wolf turned back into a girl after we removed the Wolfsbane."

I nodded leaning back into my seat and waited. Scott sighed clicking through the computer. "I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for a burial." He said.

"Just keep looking, there has to be something."

I leaned forward looking at the computer. "It has to be a ritualistic thing; I mean I could feel…" I trailed off thinking back to last night. I felt the energy radiating from the Wolfsbane and the circle but thought nothing of it but now that I am, there should be no way that Derek could do that alone. "My grandmother."

"What?" Stiles asked and Scott turned around to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's the only thing that makes sense, she says we're the only witch and warlock in Beacon Hills, there's no one else that could have helped Derek do this."

"But why would she help him hide a dead body?" Stiles asked. "Didn't she tell _you_ to stay away from him? I wonder if witches and werewolves are enemies."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, werewolves are very volatile creatures and there aren't many spells that are used to kill them."

"Why did they bury this one as a werewolf?" Stiles asked him. "Maybe you and Scott could learn how to do it too."

Scott snorted. "I'll put it on my to-do list after I play Saturday's game."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles added.

"Why would it matter which gender a werewolf is?" I asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but Scott turned to us. "Stop it!" he ordered harshly.

"What?" Stiles asked glancing over at him.

"Both of you, stop saying werewolf, stop being excited about this!" I frowned when I noticed his skin was coated with sweat which is strange because its cool enough to wear a hat and jacket.

Stiles noticed too. "Are you alright?" he asked him.

Scott groaned. "No, no I'm not!" he huffed and puffed. "I'm so far from being okay!" he seemed as if he were in pain.

Stiles didn't notice that. "You're going to have to accept this Scott." He said carelessly.

I frowned when Scott shook his head and muttered no. Stiles sighed aggravated. "You have to."

"Stiles stop." I ordered, he snorted but I ignored him in favor of Scott. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"I can't breathe." He growled before slamming his hand onto the roof of the Jeep.

I gasped when Stiles swerved off the road, surprised, and almost crashed into a tree. "Pull over!" I snapped once we were back on the road.

Stiles glanced back at me but continued driving like an idiot, Scott growled again. "Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head before snatching the bag I placed between them and opened it; I blinked when I saw the vine of the Wolfsbane. "You kept it?!" Scott asked incredulously.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" he asked sounding as if he had no other option.

"You could have thrown it to the ground or gave it to your dad, anything!" I said urgently. I really wish he would pull over the damn car! The way he swerved earlier shook me and had me nervous as hell. I saw Scott's eyes flash yellow and grabbed the back of Stiles's jacket. "Pull over now!" I ordered, the Jeep's front window shattered outwards as my magic soared.

Scott and Stiles flinched, the Jeep pulled over to the side and Stiles parked there. He grabbed his backpack, with the Wolfsbane and got out. I dropped my head in my hands trying to stop them and my body from shaking, flickers of when I was eleven flashed before my eyes sending a violent shudder down my spine.

"Sam?" I heard and for some reason I could have sworn it was Santos who said it. I sat up abruptly and saw Stiles's flinch back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, you know how I feel about this kind of stuff!" I barked referring to his near reckless driving.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry but…" he trailed off.

I noticed something. "Where's Scott?" I asked looking around; I hadn't even heard the door open to show he left.

"I don't know." I swallowed; I may as well have been swallowing a stone.

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School)**_

I shook my head as I sat next to my grandmother on my left and Lydia on my right, and to her right were Allison and her father. I shook my head waiting anxiously for the team to come out, Stiles sent me a text saying that Scott was here and that he was fine but he was playing. I wanted to throw my phone but a hand landed on top of mine. "Calm down," I heard my grandmother order. "You're son tense, I'm sure Scott will be fine." She whispered in my ear.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked her curiously. "Are you telepathic?"

She chuckled. "I know you better than anyone, well," she said glancing over at Lydia, who was talking with Allison. "Almost anyone."

I snorted. "If you did then you'd know nothing would ever happen between Lydia and I, plus I was just asked out by one of the lacrosse players." I told her. She rolled her eyes and faced forward but I wasn't done. I leaned close to her. "Why did you help Derek?"

"What are you talking about child?"

"Don't play dumb, grandma, it doesn't fit you." I warned, her eyes sharpened and the feigned ignorance dropped. "I felt your power when we dug up the body-"

She interrupted me. "I told you to stay away from him-"

"To hide what you've been doing?" I questioned heatedly. "He killed someone, grandma, how can you condone that?"

"If he really killed someone like you believe do you honestly think I would have helped him?" she asked and threw me for a loop. "Think." She ordered. "I saw your drawing of the woman that was killed."

I glanced over at Lydia and Allison but they were both too caught up in their conversation to pay me any attention. I turned back to my grandmother and looked at her, really looked. "Grandma, what are you saying?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Derek isn't the murderer, honey; he didn't kill the girl and that girl…" she trailed off seeming hesitant to answer. "That girl is Laura Hale."

I felt my jaw drop before my grandma reached up closing it, I softly brushed away her hand. "You're telling me that the girl we accused and got Derek arrested for was his, what? Sister?" my grandmother nodded her head. "He didn't kill her?" she shook her head.

My world felt as if it had been turned upside down but my grandma reached over and grabbed my hand. "I would have said something if I expected you to go after Derek, even though I _warned_ you against going to confront him."

I felt indignant. "Well excuse me for trying to be the good guy, next time I'll help a murderer hide the body." My grandmother smiled leaning over and placing her head on my shoulder. Cheering burst my eardrums as the team ran out.

"Hey." I heard and saw Melissa McCall move to sit next to my grandma, who hugged her.

I moved around hugging her also. "Hey, Ms. Melissa." I greeted with a forced smile, I was still a little shook at what I had just been told. I watched as the game began and paused, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned around in my seat looking around for the eyes but saw none. Maybe it was just me, feeling guilty because I just locked someone up for a crime he didn't commit.

The game began with Scott barely catching any balls, which Lydia pointed out but things began to turn in our favor as Scott began to perform feats like a pro. I frowned and glanced at my grandmother, who was also frowning and looking at me. " _Don't worry, I'll handle it_." She mouthed before turning to face the game again.

I couldn't not worry, Scott was losing control and I could feel it. I shook my head standing up in my seat and walked over to the railing before placing my hands on it and flipped myself over it so that I was descending to the ground below, near the lacrosse players.

I landed on my feet and stalked along the wall, keeping my eyes on Scott. "Scott, look at me if you can hear me." I watched as his head turned in my direction quickly before turning back. "Please, be careful, stay in control." I pleaded; I didn't want my grandma to hurt him.

He didn't respond so I don't know if he heard me as the whistle rang through the air. Two players ran at Scott from opposite ends of the yard but it was too late. Scott launched the ball towards the net and made it in.

I watched as Scott pulled off his gloves and began running away. I watched him before turning around and saw him, Derek Hale, standing there at the entrance where the team came from. He was staring off where Scott ran off and then he was looking at me with a knowing gaze. He knew who and what I was. I blinked and then he was gone.

I sighed looking around before turning to Stiles and jogging over to him. "Hey." I greeted but his attention was on his dad who was standing over us on the phone.

Stiles's dad sighed shoving his phone into his pocket before walking over to us. "Hey, kids." He greeted tiredly.

I raised a brow. "That doesn't sound good, what happened?" I asked already knowing what it was, if Derek was out and he already then they must have called to let the Sheriff know. My thoughts were confirmed when he told us, even the identity of Laura Hale.

I glanced up and saw my grandma sending me a pointed look; she wanted me to follow her. I gave her a one minute gesture before dragging Stiles away from his dad. "What, man?" he asked. "We need to tell Scott."

"No, you tell Scott, I already knew all of this and you know what? I was right; my grandmother helped Derek hide the body."

Stiles shook his head surprised. "What? Why?"

"Because he didn't do it Stiles, that girl is his sister and my grandma knows both of them, she said that she was doing something she promised an old friend," Stiles looked confused and I sighed. "I know, I'm confused too but I have to trust my grandmother would never help anyone she didn't believe deserved it, so for now lay off until I have all the answers, tell Scott the same." I ordered before running up the bleachers to my grandma.

We began to walk towards the exit of the stadium. "You told them." She stated.

"I told Stiles, _he'll_ tell Scott, there's a difference." I corrected ignoring the sharp look she gave me. "They're my friends' grandma; Scott is a werewolf and needs my help, I don't want to argue about this."

"Of course not, I'm sure I'll see you in the National Inquirer." I rolled my eyes, she could be so dramatic.

"Okay, so about Derek, what are you planning on doing?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Alright?" she asked. I nodded placing my trust in my grandmother, she's never led me wrong and always seemed to know what she was doing, now doesn't seem like an exception.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **I bet you're all wondering what ties Giselle has to the Hale family, it will be revealed.**_

 _ **I just want some of you to know that not everything can be solved by magic, especially not when Sam is still new at using it and becomes tired easy.**_

 _ **You know one thing I always hated: that we never got to really meet Laura, I wonder how the show would have changed Derek had she stayed alive.**_

Noureen DeWulf as Lucy Mellal


	4. Chapter 4

_***(Chapter 4)***_

" _I am calm,"_ I chanted as I sat in the backyard of my home with my grandmother sitting behind me, our backs grazing each other as we sat facing in different directions as we meditated. _"I am in control,"_ my grandmother thought this would be a good idea to boost the power I had and get a little more control over my emotions. _"I have the power…I am getting bored."_

I felt a hand slap me in back of my head and began giggling turning to look over my shoulder at my irritated grandmother. "Stop joking around, Samuel." She ordered turning her body to face me.

I rolled my eyes doing the same. "All I'm saying is that there has to be an easier way for me to stay calm." I said and then shot her a pointed look. "And next time, without me having to cancel _another_ date, between you and Stiles, I'll never get laid…" I trailed off when she raised a brow, I blushed, "a pizza in front of me." I finished.

She nodded her head. "Nice save." Her voice was as dry as the Sahara Desert.

"Okay, changing the subject, I wanted to talk to you about the pain inflicting ability," she inclined her head to the right so I took that as a _go on_. "Well, I tried using it and it immediately tired me out, should that happen or am I not strong enough for it yet?" I asked, I don't want to tell her but I'm starting to a feel little insecure, magic shouldn't be hard to use and I've known about this for the last week and a half.

My grandma was quiet for a moment staring at me and then like a whip, I felt her magic lash out and wrap around her. She narrowed her eyes; I scrunched up my brows when I felt a headache storming in my head. "Try it on me." She ordered, I felt the headache recede.

I huffed a little tired and shot her incredulous look. "Are you insane? I'm not sure why you even used it on me!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "To give you a small taste of what it feels like when its used on someone, at this level in your abilities you should be able to cause a headache but if you try to push yourself further than what you're ready for you'll feel fatigued." She explained. "Now, try but don't try too hard."

I was tempted to try on her but I couldn't, I shook my head. "Nah," I said standing up and grabbing my jacket from the ground. "I'll try it out on some unlucky person when I'm at school tomorrow." I hadn't talked to Scott or Stiles at all today, all Sunday I've been practicing with my grandma and reading from my mother's grimoire.

"All right, I'm already packed and ready to go out of town with Mabel for two weeks, will you be alright?"

"Yup, I have stayed home alone before, and I need anything I'll call grandpa or Mr. Stilinski."

"That's not what I was worried about."

I turned glancing over my shoulder; her green eyes were glint with concern. "I'll be fine." I waved my hand dismissively and walked into the house through the back door that leads to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the island as I moved past it to walk through the hall and up the stairs.

I made it to my room and waved my hand shutting the door after me; I walked over and sat at my desk. There were three colored pencils out of the box: red, yellow and blue. My hands waved over them trying to decide which one I would use until I decided to use both red and yellow. I put them to the side to use later and then grabbed my pencil to begin drawing.

As I began I glanced at the clock above me, it was almost eleven o'clock meaning I'd need to get to bed soon, now really, but I felt the strong urge to draw something. When I meditated I kept picturing a pair of yellow and red eyes staring at me for some reason, and the sense of dread washed over me. My grandma told me it was normal to feel these types of things saying that it's the spirit's way of trying to warn us of something.

I paused in my drawings, I drew two eyes but they weren't identical to one another. Staring at the left one I knew this eye belonged to Scott. I reached over to the yellow pencil and began to fill it in but turning the right eye, I filled it in with red.

This doesn't make any sense, Scott's eyes were yellow when he changed but the alpha's were red…were the spirits trying to tell me that the alpha was closing in on Scott? I groaned standing from my chair, I hate riddles.

I stripped myself of my shirt and tossed it to the floor as I began to walk towards my bathroom. I really needed to stop worrying about Scott so much, which is why I decided not to call him today, I was a little pissed that he played the game yesterday and I'm sick of worrying that he's going to hurt someone while he keeps putting himself in the position to do it, just to impress some girl.

I scoffed shaking my head as I walked into the bathroom shedding my pants, maybe I was being a bit too judgmental about the whole thing, I mean, _I know_ how it feels to finally have a dream come true and for it to be ripped right from under you but what I didn't know is how I would deal being a werewolf and having that happen to me.

I turned on the hot water followed by the tilt of cold before taking off the rest of my clothes and climbing in. I closed my eyes focusing on _anything_ else because here I am, worrying about Scott yet again. I needed a hobby and to mind my own business. I guess throwing myself into a date wasn't going to work since I keep canceling, but I could throw myself into my magic…nah, I'll just start hanging with Lydia more.

After drying off and pulling on some sweat pants I shot a quick text to Lydia to pick me up tomorrow morning before falling to sleep.

 _ **(The Next Morning)**_

I sat in the kitchen dressed and groomed ready for school, I woke up a little early not being able to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw those mismatched eyes staring at me hungrily, like they would have liked nothing more than a pair of arms to wrap around my neck to snap it.

I heard a horn blow from outside and raised a brow, it sounded like it came from in front of my house but it was a little too early for Lydia to be here, I know how long it takes her to get ready. I grabbed my back pack and walked out the front door freezing when I saw a familiar black car sitting there. There window rolled down and a pair of green eyes were watching me. "Need a ride?" he asked.

Derek Hale; I gulped down something akin to a boulder before shaking my head. "N-nah, I have a friend picking me up." I said nervously before glancing down at the phone in my hand, there were no new notifications. Damn you Lydia.

He raised a brow. "Well, I'm here now." He said. "Plus, I want to talk…unless you want to talk where your neighbors can hear." He shot a glance next door. I glanced over and saw my elderly neighbors, Mr. Wilson, kneeling over his garden but kept shooting the unfamiliar guy looks.

He cornered me, if I didn't get in he'd get out and I don't know how well that would go, I'd rather not have an audience if I was forced to talk to this guy. I sighed shaking my head already regretting my decision; I walked towards his car and climbed into the passenger's seat. After putting on my seatbelt, he took off.

I lived twenty minutes away from the school so I wouldn't have to share car space with him too long. The drive way quiet and I knew he was waiting for me to say something; Derek doesn't seem like the conversation type.

I breathed deeply before exhaling. "What did you want to talk about?" I demanded.

Derek turned and raised a brow. "That was just to get you in the car." He stated before turning to face forward.

I snorted. "You know telling kids that you have candy works too, just a heads up." I said sarcastically.

"Stop talking." He ordered shooting me a dark look. I frowned and then crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. "I've already been sent to jail by you, I won't risk it again."

I gasped. "Are you serious?" I demanded. "Derek, we thought you killed that girl! What else should we have done? What would you have done?"

"Minded my own business."

"That's just crazy talk." I refuted.

"You may as well have brought me to the hunters," he said pulling over to the side of the road and turned to me. "Because of what you three idiots did, they all know I'm here and where my location is, and not only that, Scott almost transformed right in front of the Argent."

I flinched guiltily, Scott did a good job keeping Allison's father from seeing his transformation at the game Saturday and I'm glad, who knows what he would have done. "Look, Derek, I'm sorry about that, really…" I trailed off not sure if I should say anymore but did anyways. "I'm sorry about your sister."

I tensed when his head snapped in my direction. He stared hard for a moment before facing forward again. "The hunters are going to come looking for me and who's going to help your friend with this afterwards? Stiles? You can't find _anything_ useful about us on google." He stated ignoring what I said.

I frowned. "He has my grandmother and me," I hesitated; okay maybe he didn't have my grandmother. "I'm sure there's something I could do."

"Your magic can't change a person's nature, if it were that easy witches would have done it centuries ago." He pointed out.

"So, what are you saying? What should I do? Why did you even come to me and not Scott? You should be having this conversation with him! I'm not his keeper!" I snapped feeling a little irritated by it all.

Derek didn't bat a lash at my anger, it fueled my anger more. "Because he actually believe he doesn't need my help, talk to him." He ordered, he turned the key in the ignition and turned on the engine.

I sat back in the seat as he pulled off. "Scott can be pretty hardheaded when he wants to be and he's not even sure if he can trust you, problem number uno."

"Do you think you can trust me?"

I blinked turning him but he kept his face forward. "If my grandmother can trust you, I don't see why not but that doesn't mean I'll just take your word for it whenever you tell me something, I know better than to just give trust out, I'll take what you give with a grain of salt."

He grunted before stopping the car, I glanced out the window and saw were in front of the school's parking lot. "Get out." He ordered, he didn't sound angry just giving a simple order.

I scoffed getting out of the car and slung my backpack over my shoulder before closing the door. As I walked away, I could feel Derek's eyes burning holes in my back. I sighed shaking my head; things are getting more complicated by the second.

Not only do I have to worry about Scott going insane, Stiles doing something stupid, Derek's back and now the hunters are on his tail which means they're on Scott's tail, I doubt Derek is going to take all the heat that _we_ brought onto him. I'm willing to bet if he goes down, he'll take Scott with him.

I walked through the corridors in time to see Allison walking down the hall. "Allison!" I called catching up with her, she turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey." I greeted stopping next to her.

She brushed a lock of her behind her ear while holding her books to her chest. "Hey, that was a good game on Saturday, huh?" she asked.

I gave a tight smile. "Yup, other team didn't know what hit'em."

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

I shook my head. "Well I cancelled my date because I had some things to do with my grandma so everything was pretty uneventful." It wasn't exactly a lie, I mean practicing magic was fun and all but it still wasn't something I could brag about.

Allison chuckled. "Yeah, mine was pretty much the same, just me and Lydia hanging out in my room while she picked my closet apart."

I snorted as we turned a corner and descended some stairs. "Trust me, she's done it to me also, I'm thinking about getting a lock placed on my closet if I wasn't sure she'd figure out the combo, little Einstein." I muttered the last part. I didn't spend all of my life being friends with Lydia and not know who she is, she could fool everyone else with that mask but not me. "Plus the lock never did anything to me so I wouldn't let it face the fury of Lydia."

Allison and I shared a laugh as we walked around the corner, I jumped when Allison bumped into someone and, startled, dropped her books. I bent down and grabbed them but when I stood I saw it was Scott standing there. Allison laughed. "You scared the hell out of me." She said.

I couldn't help but notice the large amount of relief on Scott's face. "You're okay." He breathed out, his voice matched his face.

I handed Allison her things. "Here ya are." I blinked when Scott's eyes flashed over to me, they changed from relief to…something I'm not sure I'm comfortable with. I frowned taking a step away from Allison but his eyes didn't shift from me. "Okay," I drew out the word a little uncomfortable. "I think I'll go find Stiles." I muttered walking past them.

I walked around the corner and was surprised to see Jackson standing there with a broken locker door in hand. I blinked moving over to him. "What the hell happened?" I asked as he tried to force it back into place.

"I'm not sure, it was like this when I got here." He told me grunting, and then something caught his attention over my shoulder. I turned and saw Scott standing there with a look of guilt on his face, he did it. "What are you looking at asswipe?" Jackson demanded.

I walked over to Scott and grabbed him by the arm dragging him away; he didn't fight me so I pulled him under the staircase and turned to him. "You know, I get that you're having trouble controlling your emotions, I'm sure that comes with being a new werewolf or werewolf period, but you _really_ need to pick your times when you decide to go crazy." I warned.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like I intentionally tried to-to do _that_." He waved his hand towards Jackson for emphasis. "I was just worried about Allison because-"

"Because everything is out to hurt Allison?" I asked sarcastically, I tried not to but it slipped out and I wasn't going to stop. "Wake up, Scott, no one's after her, they're after you."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I think I killed someone."

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and tensed. "What?" I asked dumbly.

Scott grabbed his hair frustrated. "I had this dream, it was so real, I-I took Allison into a bus and then I lost control," That's why he was so relieved when he saw her, "and when I woke up this morning and came here, the bus had claw marks, blood, the chairs were thrown…"

"Ergo, your dream." I finished bluntly. "Except it wasn't Allison, this time."

Scott's head snapped up to me. "This time?" he repeated. "Do you think I'm going to hurt her next time?"

I wanted to placate him but if what he was saying is true and he hurt someone, he needed to hear what he wouldn't from Stiles. "Yes." I admitted, he turned away from me and leaned his forehead against the wall. "I think you need to stay away from Allison."

"You sound like Stiles."

"And he's right!" I snapped grabbing his shoulder and spinning him to face me; he looked so vulnerable right now. "Scott, you think you hurt someone, you believe that you hurt someone, you almost hurt Stiles and I, you hurt Jackson…could you really live with yourself if Allison got hurt because you couldn't stay away from her for more than four seconds?" I asked.

Scott shook his head. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Stay away from her."

I grunted. "You need to Scott."

"No!"

"Scott-"

"No, shut up!" his voice was growing ragged like he was about to lose control but my anger was flaring inside of me.

"Damn it, Scott, what's it going to take to see that you're dangerous? Killing her?" Before I could flinch, a steel grip locked around the front of my neck and my back was pressed against the wall. Yellow eyes stared down at me angrily. I felt something prick my neck and gulped audibly. "Scott, let me go!" I croaked.

He didn't say anything, only tightened his grip. I gasped before narrowing my eyes at him; I focused on his blood vessels, ignoring what my grandma said. I watched as he used his free hand and brought it up to his head grunting, I didn't stop the spell, not even when he dropped to his knees in front of me and lost his grip on my neck.

I pushed myself from the wall and ran around him; I dropped the spell once I was far enough away. I didn't feel tired and I wasn't bleeding but now wasn't the time to celebrate; my best friend had just tried to choke me.

I ran around the corner but came to such an abrupt stop that I almost fell. Lydia stood in front of me with a pissed off look on her face. "Okay," she began giving me a tight smile. "I drive to your house to pick you up only for you not to be there and then ignoring all five of my calls."

I blinked confused until I remembered, I bit my lip. "Sorry, Lyds, I had gotten a ride from…a friend." That word tasted bitter because Derek was anything but a friend, I didn't know what he was. I glanced behind me before turning back to her. "Let's get to class." I suggested.

She crossed her arms over her ample chest and huffed. "I think not, not until you tell me what happened and why you keep looking over your shoulder like the Feds are watching."

I groaned. "Lydia, please drop it." She only gave me a stubborn look. "Alright, if you drop this, I'll do anything you want to do for the next two weeks." I wagered.

She titled her head contemplating. "Even if it's going into a lingerie store?" she asked.

I flinched but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, let's go." She said intertwining her arm with mine and dragging me down the hall. As we passed, I saw Scott standing there; he looked normal and had a guilty look on his face. I turned my head avoid his gaze. "Did someone choke you?"

I turned to her with a raised brow and she tapped my neck. My mind flashed back to Scott when he grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall. I cringed. "Uh, Scott and I were playing around too rough." I lied through my teeth.

She shook her head but didn't say anymore as we walked into the Chemistry class. She untwined our arms as she moved to sit next to Jackson; I took my normal seat next to Stiles. I glanced up and saw Scott walk in, his eyes immediately landed on me but he didn't approach me.

Was I afraid of Scott? I wondered before shaking my head, no I wasn't. I groaned dropping my head onto the desk, I probably shouldn't have pushed him but I was becoming so frustrated with the situation. I felt something poke my shoulder. "You okay?" I heard Stiles ask.

I lifted my head and turned to him. "Yeah." I said, discreetly pulling the hood of my jacket up so that he wouldn't see the handprint on my neck.

He nodded. "Good, we were just walking about what happened on the school bus." He muttered gesturing to where Scott was sitting, right in front of Stiles and diagonal from me.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

I glanced at Scott and saw his eyes weren't on my face but my neck. I quickly zipped up my jacket all the way and sent him a pointed look. He turned to Stiles. "Maybe it was my blood on the bus."

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "It could have been animal blood." Or it could be the blood of whoever was attacked but I wasn't going to antagonize Scott, I wasn't that kind of person. "Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." I snorted and let out a short chuckle.

"And did what?" Scott asked indignant.

"Ate it?" Stiles guessed, he was killing me.

"Raw?" Scott asked disgusted.

"No you stuffed it full of bacon in a little werewolf oven, I don't know if you can't remember anything."

Our chemistry teacher turned away from the board. "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Stiles let out a short humorless chuckle. "I think you and Mr. McCall would do better with a little distance."

I almost sneered at him, out of all the people talking in the class why signal these two out? I stood in my seat. "I can't agree more." I said, Stiles and Scott shot me looks. I smirked. "Stiles, switch seats with me, that'll teach you a lesson." I said in a mock stern voice.

That got a couple chuckles from the students in the room as Stiles and I traded seats, he sent me an appreciative glance and I shrugged my shoulders turning back to the teacher, who narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't appreciate smart talk, Mr. Mellal." His tone warning.

I clocked my head to the side. "That's good because no _smart_ talk comes out of this class unless it's my girl Lydia the one doing the talking." I countered, more laughing sounded through the class and his face became slightly red.

"Hey, I think they found something." Beth, some girl who Lydia likes to hang around sometimes, called out. I, along with everyone, moved over to the windows, I stood next to Scott. We all watched as the ambulance pushed a gurney with a man on top, towards their truck.

Scott glanced at Stiles. "That's not a rabbit." He pointed out.

I was about to say something when the man jumped up from the gurney screaming. I jumped back gasping along with everyone as the ambulances pinned and trapped him to the gurney while he struggled. I noticed Scott move away from the window looking terrified, Stiles moved over to him. "It's okay, this is okay, he got up meaning he's not dead."

"No, it just means that he was attacked and will probably be mentally scarred for the rest of his life." I said moving over to them; Stiles shot me a look that clearly said _you're not helping._

Scott shook his head before turning around and walking out of the class. Stiles glared at me. "What did you say that for?" he asked.

I turned to him. "What do you mean? If he did this, he needs to know and you need to stop brushing it under the rug like it's okay, that man out there isn't okay!" I snapped.

"He didn't mean to do it! He didn't have any control."

"He didn't mean to do a lot of things." I muttered, the mark of my neck seemed heavy as I thought about it.

Stiles scratched the back of his head. "What do we do?" he asked.

I thought about it. "Okay, we don't know if he really did this or not, he only thought it was a dream, I may just be able to do something."

"Like what?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." For now I needed to get my head out of the dumps and focus back on Scott.

 _ **(Cafeteria)**_

I followed behind Scott with Stiles as we walked through the cafeteria with trays in our hands. Stiles leaned close to Scott. "They were dreams, not memories." He said.

I sat at the lunch table with Scott and Stiles, though normally I'd be sitting with Lydia and Jackson, felt like they needed me to help them with this. I sat next to Scott. Scott glanced over at me and then Stiles. "It wasn't a dream okay, something weird happened last night." Scott insisted.

"Yeah, attacking someone isn't exactly weird, Scott." I added taking a bite into the pizza, ignoring the sharp look from Stiles. I swallowed the pizza and raised a brow challengingly.

Stiles turned to Scott. "What makes you think Derek has all the answers?" he asked disdainfully, he really didn't like Derek or was too scared of him.

"Because he was in complete control under the moon, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some innocent guy."

"You don't exactly have to be a werewolf expert to know that Derek obviously has been a werewolf for a while and has experience." I turned to Scott. "I think it's a good idea that you talk to him, I just think you should take me with you.

Scott sighed shaking his head. "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel." Finally!

"You're not cancelling." What? "Alright, you can't just cancel your entire life because of this."

I pushed his shoulder. "You mean he can't cancel it until someone else ends up hurt because he didn't focus on getting control but focused on getting _some_?" I asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I'm just saying, maybe he'll be less likely to attack someone in front of large crowd, he did well at the game last Saturday." I guess he had a point. "We'll figure something out."

I jumped when a tray landed next to me; we all turned and saw Lydia sitting there with a polite smile on her face. "Figure out what?" she asked sitting next to me.

I saw the confused and lost face of both my friends before turning back to Lydia. "Uh, Lyds…" I trailed off. I saw more of Lydia's friends, my friends by association I guess, move around the table.

Stiles leaned forward towards me. "Why is she sitting with us?" he demanded nervously.

I shot him a glare. "I have no idea how this chick's mind works!" I hissed back.

I saw Allison move and sit on the other side of Scott but my attention was quickly caught my Danny who sat across from me and next to Stiles. I pretty much ignored everyone after that but I did notice Stiles looked nervous between Danny and Angel, a girl I actually was friends with.

I gave a small smile. "Hey, Danny." I greeted, we haven't talked since I cancelled our date for the after-scrimmage party.

He looked up at me and gave me a smirk that made my face heat up. "Hey." He greeted huskily, I could smell his Armani cologne, I tried to fight off the smile that stretched across my face but it did nothing. Hell, Danny was my first crush; he made my pulse speed up.

"Hey." I said again, Lydia smacked my arm and gave me a look that said _stop talking stupid_. I nodded my head before exhaling. I glanced at Stiles and saw him giving me mocking faces. I narrowed my eyes and was tempted to repeat to him what I did to Scott but decided against it.

Jackson came up to the end of the table where some other guy was sitting. "Leave." He ordered.

The guy looked upset, I'm sure because he couldn't sit next to Lydia. "Why doesn't Danny have to get up?" he whined.

Danny smirked. "Because, I don't look at his girlfriend's coin slot." He said before turning to me. "I do have a good eye for curry, though." He flirted, he was referring to my Indian roots, something I mentioned when we hung out once.

I chuckled nervously, I'm sure my face was completely red now. "Oh, wow." I muttered staring into a pair of smug brown eyes; he knew exactly what he was doing. Why did I cancel the date again? I licked my dry lips and saw his attention was immediately drawn to them.

He winked at me as the guy moved and Jackson sat in his seat. "So, I hear they said something about an animal attack." He said. "Probably a cougar." He guessed.

Jackson leaned back casually. "I heard mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." I heard Lydia point out and turned to her, she had attracted Jackson's attention. "Isn't it?" she asked playing it off.

Jackson raised a brow. "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker that's going to die anyways."

I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned to Lydia, I leaned down. "You better be careful, your mask is slipping again." I warned before shooting Jackson a dark look. I hate when she does this, I still don't understand why. Beauty and brains takes someone a long way. "And she's right a cougar is a mountain lion but I heard it was a wolf that attacked the _tweaker_." I mocked.

"Actually," Stiles intervened gaining all of our attention, he glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "I just found out who it is, check it out." He ordered. I leaned forward as he turned his phone for everyone to see.

Scott gasped. "I know this guy!" he exclaimed.

Angel raised a brow. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad." He frowned. "He was the driver."

Lydia groaned as we all sat back. "Can we talk about something more fun please?" she asked. "Like, uh, oh," she turned to Scott and Allison with a glint in her eyes. "Where are we going tomorrow night?" she asked. Allison and Scott both glanced at each other. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" she asked.

Allison glanced at Scott, who was staring at her pleadingly. I'm sure he didn't want to go out with Lydia and Jackson. "Uh, yeah, we were thinking of what we are going to do." I frowned; I knew exactly where this was heading.

"Well," Lydia said. "I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again so if the four of us are hanging out, we're going something fun." She said.

I couldn't help it, I busted into laughter over the looks on Scott's and Allison's faces. "Oh my god!" I clutched my stomach and then leaned over placing my head on Lydia's shoulder trying to calm myself down. After sobering I leaned over to Scott and smirked. "This is definitely pay back for earlier, so you're going to be happy and say yes to it." I ordered. He looked like he wanted to argue, I narrowed my eyes warningly. "Ah-ah!"

Scott turned to Allison, who was nervously drinking through a bottle of water so she had an excuse not to talk. "Do you want to hang out? Like us and _them_?" He asked trying to get out of it.

I shrugged. "I say you all go bowling." I suggested vindictively, okay after this I would let go of what happened under the staircase. Scott and Stiles shot me a look but I turned to face Jackson. "You like bowling right?"

Jackson frowned. "Yeah but only when I'm bowling with people that give me a challenge, so unless Lydia's dragging you along, I'm not going."

Before I could say anything, Allison leaned forward. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent bowler and will serve you." She warned.

I shot him a look while Jackson snorted. "What about you McCall? Going to let your girl do all the talking for you or do you suck badly at bowling?" At the look in Scott's eyes I knew this was hook line and sinker. Scott lied and told Jackson he was good, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

I cringed when foot tapped my shoe and looked forward, Danny raised a brow. "Well, since its date night, maybe we can reschedule ours." He suggested.

I watched as he lifted the already bitten apple to his mouth before using my power so that it stumbled out of his hand and toward the table. I lashed out catching it in my hand and bit over the spot he already had before shooting him a smirk not caring that my face was probably apple red. "I'd love to but Scott and I have something to do, and then I have to help with my grandmother." Danny grinned as I handed him back his apple, he bit into my spot.

Scott glanced at me and I turned to him as the bell rang signaling for us to leave. "We're going to Derek." I whispered knowing that if Stiles's heard he'd want to come.

 _ **(Giselle's Car)**_

I drove through the streets heading in the direction of Derek's home. Scott had been shaken up after he left the Hospital but he didn't want to talk about what happened, at least he didn't want to talk about it with me. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to talk about this morning or not?" I asked.

He glanced over at me from the passenger's seat. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't, I'm a little darker than you Scott but my skin shows bruises just as easy, it doesn't hurt." I assured before turning to him. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, what was that you did?" he asked curiously.

I smirked. "Something that's going to keep your ass in line if you step from it again," I faced forward turning a corner. "I guess the meditation I've been doing is helping but I've yet to use a spell since we found the body."

Scott hummed. "I really am sorry, I-I…" he trailed off.

"I accept the sorry, Scott, no need to be sappy and add more." I said hoping he got the hint; I did not want to have any mushy conversations.

He chuckled. "Okay." I was about to turn a corner when a police car raced around and sped away. Scott and I exchanged looks before I drove down the path leading to Derek's home. I parked in the front and turned off the ignition. Scott got out but I stayed in as he looked up at the house. "Derek, I know you can hear me, I need your help."

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out also. I walked toward the door with Scott following after me, we stopped at the door as Derek opened it, standing there in all his leather-clad glory and stepped out closing the door after him.

I frowned looking at the house. "You actually live here." I muttered. "Does this place even have running water?" I asked raising a brow.

Derek's eyed me before taking two steps and suddenly was standing in my personal bubble. "Why? Do I smell to you?" He asked huskily and sarcastic.

I breathed through my nose and wished I didn't, he smelled but it wasn't a bad scent. He smelled like new leather, some cologne and musk. I gulped shaking my head wishing he'd step away from me.

He grunted moving back and turning to Scott, who watched the exchange warily like he was afraid Derek would attack me. I wonder if my power would bring Derek to his knees like it did Scott. "Look, I know I was a part of you getting arrested and basically-"

I nudged his shoulder interrupting him. "I already talked to him this morning about that, skip ahead." I ordered. Derek snorted almost sounding amused but his stare was unwavering and unsettling, I wish he'd smile to cut the tension he was creating.

Scott sighed. "I think I did something last night, I had a dream and someone else got hurt, and it turns out that part if the dream may have happened."

Derek's impassive façade broke. "You think you attacked the bus driver?" he asked, how the hell did he know what Scott was talking about?

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.

"No."

"Can you tell me the truth, am I going to hurt someone?" he asked.

"Yes." The answer was so blunt that and Scott just accepted it, I was a little jealous that Scott would listen to this jackass and stay cool but when I tried this I got choked.

"Can I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." I decided to intervene but when I moved to Scott, Derek pushed me back. "Don't, he needs to hear this." I wanted to argue but then realized I had said those same words. It was different when I was the one who had to tell him these things instead of watching. I nodded my head and stepped back. Derek turned to Scott, who had moved to lean onto a wooden column. "Look, I can show you how to remember." He said. "I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon but it's not going to come without a fee."

I blinked while Scott shook his head tiredly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"It'll come eventually." He said. "But for now I'm going to give you what you want, go back to the bus, go inside and see it, feel it, let all your senses remember."

I frowned; this had been my idea so why did I regret bringing him here? He looked so tired and vulnerable. I was wrong. He and I are in two different lines, I was a warlock who had his grandmother to fall back on and Scott had…Derek, even if for a price.

"That's it, just go back?" Scott asked.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt someone."

"No you don't," Derek denied. "You want to know if you'll hurt her." Hmm, why did it sound like he understood? I couldn't help but wonder if Derek had been in this position before. Scott stared at him for a moment before walking away.

We watched him go and I was about to follow. "Don't do it." I heard and turned to Derek; he walked and stopped an inch away from me. "I know what you're thinking, you think if you go on that bus and feel around to get a vision and it turns out that Scott did hurt that man you'll be protecting him."

I was shocked because that had been what I was going to do, I what's the point in having my magic if I can't use it to help? I gulped and turned my head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to now." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"My grandmother doesn't want me to get involved with Scott's issues but I can't sit back and not do anything, but I'm not her, I don't have the experience or power she has…what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Derek was silent but he was still staring at me, we were so close we were practically breathing the same air. It was unsettling yet…I didn't step away. "Then get stronger." He said as if it were that simple. "Be the warlock who doesn't need to hide behind his grandma." He was mocking me!

I sneered at him. "I don't hide behind anyone!" I barked at him.

His eyes flickered down and then snorted. "Maybe not but if you had more control over your power you wouldn't have that mark on your neck." I flinched back jerking my hood around my neck to hide it. "If you're going to be running with werewolves, I suppose you train and be serious."

 _ **(BHHS)**_

I climbed out of Stiles's Jeep after he cut off the engine. All three of us walked towards the gate but as Stiles moved to climb it Scott brought him back down. "No, what are you doing?" he asked.

Stiles scoffed. "Climbing a gate, what are you doing?" he asked.

Scott shook his head. "Someone need to stay behind to keep watch." He said.

Stiles turned to me and opened his mouth. "Don't even think about it," I said. "I'm not keeping watch." I wanted to see how this would play out.

Stiles groaned. "Why do I have to be the one to keep watch?" he asked.

"Because I'm the one who needs to go in there and…that's between the two of you." He said, I clocked my head to the side challengingly at Stiles.

Stiles glared at both of us. "Why is this starting to feel like the adventures of Superman," he said gesturing towards me, "Batman," he gestured towards Scott, "and Robin?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I have magical powers, Scott's a werewolf and you're Stiles, need I say more?" I asked teasingly.

Scott shook his head. "There is no Superman, Batman or Robin, just please." He pleaded pointing to the Jeep. Stiles huffed.

I groaned. "Look, I'll stay with you Stiles but Scott needs to be the one to go over and you may not move fast enough if he's caught." Stiles scowled before storming back to his Jeep. I turned to Scott. "You know that there are security guards here, so if one comes and catches you, call me and I'll put him to sleep." I ordered, he needed and I turned running to catch up with Stiles.

I climbed into the passenger's seat while Stiles pouted in the driver's seat. "This so isn't cool." He muttered.

I sighed, I knew I would deal with his bitching but I was hoping I'd get a couple minutes of silence before he went into his rant. "What is?" I asked.

"This, the two of you, you get to have magical powers while Scott is a werewolf, I just-"

I turned to him. "Do you want to be a werewolf?" I asked interrupting.

"Well, no, yes…I don't know." He finished leaning forward and putting his head on the steering wheel.

I reached over placing my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah? What's good in having powers when my grandmother won't teach me anything worthwhile?" I asked him, he shifted and turned his head to me so I continued. "She's so worried about what might happen to me that I know she's holding back information, she even took and hid her grimoire from me but I never told her that my mother gave me her's."

Stiles raised a brow. "This is the suckiest pep talk ever." He commented.

I blinked. "Oh, right but what I'm saying is that I know you feel useless and that you want to help but the best thing you can do for Scott is be there for him, I'm trying not to be judgmental about everything he's going through but it's hard so you need to be there twenty-four seven."

Stiles stared at me, he lifted his head. "I noticed that, is the reason you're acting like that is cause of Allison?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes not liking where this had turned. "What do you mean?" I asked feigning curious.

Shrugging his shoulders, Stiles turned his body fully towards me. "Maybe you didn't want him to go on this date because it was with Allison."

"Are you trying to ask me if I'm jealous? Of Allison?"

"It doesn't seem like it's out of the realm of possibility." He said nonchalantly.

I blanked out for a moment; did he actually think this was me being jealous of Scott and Allison? Little prick. I reached over hooking the back of my hand behind the back of Stiles head and slammed it into the steering wheel.

Stiles's features twisted in shock and pain as he leaned back up. "W-what the hell did you do that for?" he demanded.

"To make your face hurt!" I spat back. "I can't believe you honestly think I was more worried about my _nonexistent_ feelings for Scott, I wasn't jealous of Allison I was worried because if you hadn't noticed he had no problem pushing us around during his little fit of rage and then he choked me when I brought the situation up to him! What happens when Allison pisses him off because she's talking to some other guy?" I demanded all in one breath, by the time I was finished I noticed Stiles staring at me but not in my face but at my neck.

"Scott…he did that?" he asked, I looked used the rearview mirror to get a good look at the mark for the first time, it was purple and stood out against my olive skin. "What?"

I turned back to Stiles. "Look, we talked about it so don't bring this up to him, but this morning I found him and saw what he did to Jackson's locker, I told him to control it and not go on the date with Allison, he snapped and pinned me to the wall."

Stiles was quiet for a minute still staring at my neck. "Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head. "No, it's just a mark." I lied, it hurt but it was a dull pain.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because there was nothing you could do." As soon as those words came from my mouth I wanted to kick myself in the teeth, his usefulness was a sore subject and I just took a jab at it. "That's not what I meant."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't."

"Stiles, there isn't anything I can do but go to my grandma, please just let it go." I pleaded.

Stiles turned his head away and leaned back in his seat ignoring me until something caught his attention. "Shit! There's someone coming!" he exclaimed pointing through the window.

I turned and saw a flashlight through the darkness, I turned to Stiles and saw he was about to beep the horn. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Don't." I ordered before climbing out of the Jeep and running over to the gate. I stared at the man's silhouette. " _Disable corpus motum!_ " I chanted, I watched as the man dropped the flashlight in his hand and stopped moving. "Hurry!" I hissed, if there was open security guard there were more and right now was the best time to get out.

I saw Scott rush off the bus so I turned and ran to the Jeep, hopping in the front seat. Scott jumped onto a car before flipping over a gate like he had been training in the Olympics before running and jumping into the back. "Go, go, go!" he ordered.

Stiles turned on the engine and doing a complete U-turn before driving off. As he did, Stiles turned to Scott. "Did it work? Did you remember?" he asked.

"Yeah, it did, I was there last night but the blood…none of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?" he asked.

"No!" Scott insisted. "I saw glowing eyes and a claw but they weren't mine, it was Derek."

I rolled my eyes, why did things always have to come back to him? Can we go a day without this asshole? "Are you sure? Because the last time you two geniuses dragged me into something Derek-related it ended up him _not_ killing his _sister_."

Scott shook his head. "I'm sure of it." I still wasn't convinced but I'd keep that to myself for now.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I was actually trying to protect him?"

I raised a brow. "After all the times you lost control and attacked _us_ that's a step up." I said sarcastically. "But tell me why you think Derek would want you to know _he_ killed the driver."

"That's what I don't get."

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles guessed.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused, I was a little curious also.

"Like an initiation, you two kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is such a bonding experience."

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer." Stiles said. "And it also means…"

I frowned glancing between the two, a look a pure happiness passed by Scott's face. "I can go out with Allison."

I exchanged glances with Stiles before he turned to Scott. "I was going to say that it means you won't kill us." He said referring to him and me.

Scott flushed embarrassed. "Oh, that too."

" _Oh, that too._ God you make me want to hurl you're so whipped for that girl." I mocked. "Take me home before I become sick." I ordered jokingly, we all chuckled a little.

 _ **(Food Mart.)**_

I stood at the counter of some Food Mart and Gas station with a bunch of snacks in my hands, the boy at the counter was one of those skater type boys with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes with alabaster skin. I grabbed all three of my bags before heading out of the Food Mart in time to see Derek standing there surrounded by three other guys, one of which was Allison's father.

I frowned when one moved and smashed Derek's window, were they trying to intimidate him? Then I remembered what Mr. Argent was, a hunter. I frowned; this asshole shot my best friend and was now harassing another asshole. Seemed like poetic justice to me but Derek wasn't fighting back. I decided to intervene once I saw one more to break another window while the other was standing behind Derek. My bus didn't come for another half an hour I had time.

"Mr. Argent." I said moving through the gas stations and in between him and Derek. I felt Derek's eyes on me but I had my eyes on Mr. Argent. "It's funny running into you here." I said in mock surprise.

Mr. Argent glanced over my head at Derek, who I'm sure was glaring at me, if the heavy feeling of someone's eyes on me was anything to go by. "Sam, you shouldn't be out here this late, there's a curfew." He commented.

I gave a short chuckle. "I'm not worried about any animal trying to attack me but from what I'm seeing," I shot a glance toward the guy that broke Derek's window. "It looks like _animals_ aren't the only thing out here I need to worry about, huh?" I turned back to Mr. Argent.

He stared at me long and hard, I wonder if he knew that I knew what Derek was. He opened his mouth to say something when I felt something poke me in my back. "Hey, kid, this isn't any of your business." I turned around to the see the guy with the bat standing there. "Go home." He ordered.

I frowned and then dropped my bags to the floor; I don't like being touched with objects. I narrowed my eyes at him, focusing on his blood vessels before setting them on _fire_. He grunted dropping the bat; his hands flew up to his hair and tugged on them. He dropped to his knees and then hit his head on the bumper of Derek's car as he fell on his back groaning in pain. "W-what's happening?" he wondered.

"Andrew!" Mr. Argent exclaimed, I glanced over at him and then at Derek, who shook his head.

I sighed dropping the attack and turned to Mr. Argent as he rushed over to his friend. "Is he alright?" I asked almost sarcastically.

Mr. Argent looked up at me with realization flashing through his eyes, uh-oh, he knew what I was. I grabbed my bags from the ground before a hand wrapped around my wrist dragging me toward Derek's car. Derek shoved me into the passenger's seat and then got into the driver's seat.

Mr. Argent and his friend was too busy worrying about the guy I just dropped to care about us driving off. It was silent for a moment, an uneasy one. I felt like a child who had done something he shouldn't have. "So, uh, you and Mr. Argent have history?" I asked, I hadn't missed the looks they had been shooting each other.

Derek breathed through his nose before reaching over and turning on the radio, I was pleasantly surprised when _Crooked Smile_ by J. Cole started playing. I raised a brow. "Didn't take you for someone who liked rap, Derek." I commented.

"Only when it means something, not most of the garbage that these people spew from their mouths."

I gasped mockingly. " _Look at that,_ it actually said something." I leaned forward smirking. "Do it again."

"Are you always this annoying?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Only when it irritates others and entertains me." I saw the ends of Derek's lips tilt up and then back down. I blinked. "Oh gosh, did _thee_ Derek Hale almost smile because the one and only _Samuel Mellal_ said something clever? Take a picture of this epic achievement by me everyone, this may never happen again." I said as if we were surrounded by a crowd, I wish we were.

Derek snorted. "Keep talking and it never will, because I'll rip your throat out…with my teeth." He threatened.

"Kinky." I muttered, I knew when to stop but Derek was becoming less and less scary to me every time I met him. "So," I continued ignoring his groan of irritation, "where are you taking me?" I asked, this wasn't the direction of my house or Derek's home.

"I need you to do something for me." He said.

I blinked. "You mean something magical?" I asked, he nodded. "Okay, but do me a favor." I grinned when his lips fell into a deep frown. "Actually, seeing as I saved your ass from Mr. Argent, two favors."

His head snapped in my direction. "Don't push your luck." He warned.

Frowning, I crossed my arms over my chest. "No, I think I will because you need me more than I need you and if I really wanted to, I could have _you_ on the ground begging for me to stop." I didn't really know that, Derek was stronger than the last two people I used the power on. "So, two favors."

Derek faced forward again looking pissed. "What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

What's the most impossible thing for Derek to do? _Bingo._ "I want you to smile for me." Derek jerked the car to an abrupt stop, luckily I was wearing a seatbelt or I'd be sporting a bruise on my forehead.

He bared his growing fangs at me and his eyes began to glow an electrifying blue. "Stop kidding around!" he snapped.

I shrugged my shoulder. "If you do this one thing for me, I'll hold off on the other favor for another time." I wagered reaching into my pocket and wrapped my hands around my phone, ready to take a picture if he did smile.

I watched as he contemplated my words and for a moment I didn't think he'd do it. I let out a sigh, feigning disappointment, but then a pair of fingers wrapped under my chin and forced me to turn back to him.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart slam against my chest as Derek's lips stretched out into a plain smile that showed a hint of his teeth. It didn't reach his eyes but that wasn't needed. I gulped audibly not taking my eyes from his smiling lips.

I felt my cheeks warm up and snatched my chin from his grip to turn away, there was _no way_ I'd ever let Derek see me blush…more than he already had. I blinked when the car started and we were driving again, damn it! I turned back to Derek; his face was impassive once again. I pouted. "Shit." I muttered.

I heard him snort and peeked over at him. "You were going to take a picture?" he guessed.

"Do you know how long the world has waited to see you smile, Derek?" I asked before smiling sardonically. "Since the stone ages." I teased. "I just wanted to capture the moment in a timeless photo."

Snorting, Derek turned up the music. "I'm actually hoping I die before you get to the next favor." He said.

I laughed. "Aww, come on, Derek, it won't be that bad though I'm sure you won't like it." He scowled before turning sharply. I frowned when I saw we were at Beacon Hills Hospital. "Uh, why are we here?" I asked.

He parked a little away from the entrance before climbing out, ignoring me. I huffed before unbuckling myself and jumped up after him. "Derek!" I hissed following him through the entrance, luckily Scott's mom wasn't working tonight or I'd have to answer questions on why I was with the guy I placed in jail.

Derek grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me through the hospital to an area where injured patients were; he opened some curtains and shoved me in before closing them after us. "Okay," I muttered staring down at him, I didn't remember his name but I do know he was the bus driver Scott was talking about. "Why are we here?" I asked.

He walked around and stood at the left of the bed. "The alpha attacked him for some reason and I want to know why." He looked up at me. "You're here to help."

I frowned. "Scott and Stiles think you did this to him." I admitted.

Derek shook his head. "And you think I did also?" he asked.

I hesitated, do I think that? I shook my head. "No, there's no rhyme or reason to this, and you seem like your M.O. is to lay low, why kill someone when the hunters know you're here?" I asked.

Derek looked up at me with satisfaction and approval; it made my heart flutter for some reason. "You got a brain and know how to use it, good."

"Hale." We both heard and turned to the old man; he was peering up at Derek through squinted eyes. "I'm sorry." He wheezed out.

Derek frowned. "How do you know my family?" he asked. The old man only repeated his last statement. Derek looked up at me. "Do you know a way to find out?" he asked.

I studied the man for a moment before turning to Derek. "I do." I revealed. "But before I do it, that second favor comes after it." I said. Derek raised a brow. "I want to know what connection my grandmother has to you and your family."

Derek frowned almost looking as if he wanted to argue something, I sent a pointed look towards the old man and he sighed, nodding. "Alright, after."

I moved forward. "Normally for this spell I need water but I tweaked it a little so that I can do it dry." The spell used water as a way to sooth the mind and clears a way but I didn't have water and we didn't have time. I placed both pair of my index and middle fingers over his temples. " _Somno._ " I chanted and watched as his eyes fluttered closed.

I felt warmth in my hands letting me know that my magic was working; it was a telepathy type of thing. The spell only put the person in a deep sleep and as long as I had physical connection there was a mental one, where I could ask him questions inside his head. It was almost like hypnosis. It was an easy spell but if it he was awake and stronger I'm sure this wouldn't work so well. I closed my eyes. _"What's your name?"_ I asked as a way to test it.

" _Garrison Myers."_ He thought back, I almost jumped back startled but held my composure.

" _Alright, what is your connection to the Hale Family?" I demanded._

" _I was the insurance investigator for the fire that happened; I ruled it as an accident."_

" _Was it?"_

" _No, it was premeditated."_ I frowned why did it seem like his voice was getting further away?

" _By who?"_ I asked, I pressed but he didn't answer. I poured more magic into the connection and demanded an answer again.

"… _Argent…"_ was all I heard before the line went dead.

I pulled my hands away and broke the connection to the spell looking at the heart monitor…I had done that? I glanced up at Derek and saw him staring down at the man surprised before he looked up at me. Yes, I pushed a weak person with my powers and killed him. I felt my hands shaking and my vision began to blur. "Derek…I…" I croaked out.

His eyes widened but not because of me, I saw him rush over to me and grabbed me pulling me to him, I was a little uncomfortable with being comforted by him but I realized that wasn't his intentions. He lifted me from the ground so that my feet were dangling, my face buried in his coat so I couldn't see anything.

When he allowed my feet to touched the ground I almost wish he hadn't because I swayed and almost fell over. He clapped a hand down onto my shoulder keeping me grounded. "Calm down." He ordered.

I glanced around, my vision still blurry with tears. We were standing next to his car. I spun back to him. "Calm down? How can I calm down?" I spat out angrily. "I just killed someone because of you!" I threw out.

Derek didn't flinch from my accusation, he almost looks like he didn't care. "He was injured from the attack, he wasn't going to survive anyways."

I shook my head. "You don't know that." I denied.

"Don't I?" I eyed him and he did the same. "I knew that they wouldn't be able to save him, not even I could heal fast enough after battling with an alpha, their attacks are stronger." He explained. "You didn't kill him." I wanted to argue that I felt like I did but I didn't, I did what I always do when something bad happens to me. I lock it away in the back of my mind, I did it after the accident when I was eleven, I did it after he drunkenly attacked me and I did it after I lost my maternal grandfather.

I breathed deeply and wiped away the tears that had escaped. "Alright." I killed that man and I'd never forget it, nothing Derek could say would make me forget it.

He sighed relieved, probably because I didn't have a mental break down, after all the things that happened in my life, I wouldn't break now. "Did you find anything out?" he asked.

I blinked before I remembered, this guy committed fraud after eight people were killed in an arson and claimed it was accidental. Was it bad that I caused his death after he'd done that? I wasn't sure. I shook my head and looked up at Derek. "He was the insurance investigator for the arson of your family." I watched as he tensed. "He lied and claimed that it was accidental."

"It wasn't." Derek muttered, his green eyes flashed angrily. "Did he tell you who did it?" he asked.

"He only said their last name and it was Argent." Derek's eyes seemed to deflate for a moment before they glowed blue. This is the closest I've seen Derek look like he wanted to lose control. I moved closer to him and cringed when he growled at me but I didn't stop. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose it now Derek, he didn't say Argents plural but Argent singular meaning it was only one of them, don't take your revenge out on the entire family."

Derek breathed heavily before nodding and letting his eyes fade back into green. "Alright." He whispered. I felt bad for him, having just seen a possible suspect in your family's murder, Chris Argent, I'm sure he wished he had killed him.

I shook my head free of death as we climbed into his car and he drove off. I glanced at him. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

Derek breathed stressed. "First, figure out why the alpha attacked Myers and who else he may attack but I have a common denominator, it should lead me to the alpha is." He said.

I nodded. "Alright, but you know if you need help you can call me and I will come." Derek glanced over and raised a brow. I grinned weakly. "I don't need you getting killed just yet, you entertain me." Those words sounded like a lie.

Derek huffed facing forward and it was silent for a couple minutes. "Thank you."

I looked at him in awe but he ignored me. I felt my lips grow into a genuine smile. "You're welcome, but don't think I forgot about our deal." I added.

"I won't but not today, you should get home and go to sleep." If I didn't know any better I'd think he was worried about me…but I did know better.

I nodded as he drove me back to my house. Why do I feel like things are going to get worse from here on out? I needed to know something. I turned to Derek. "Can you do me something?" I asked.

"I said not yet."

"Don't hurt Scott." I said, Derek turned to me but I didn't say anything else. He didn't respond as he turned to face forward. I hope he would listen to me.

 _ **(End)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Chapter 5)**_

I frowned as I stared down at the new notepad I found in my room. It was about the same size as my mother's grimoire. This morning after I got ready for school and came to the kitchen to eat breakfast I pulled it out from my backpack only to begin drawing…a bullet.

It didn't make any sense to me, the bullet I drew was surrounded by a misty glow that I couldn't help but feel was magic, a witch had blessed it. I allowed my eyes to drift from the bullet to the random numbers and letters underneath it: 6MBV006. What the hell does that even mean? I wondered.

Something bad happened, I could feel it in my gut and whatever it was is using magical bullets. I don't think a hunter has those kinds of weapons but I'm sure that another witch would. I looked down at the bullet again and studied it, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it other than the aura surrounding it, from what I read in the grimoire an blessed or enchanted object usually leaves some kind of signature.

Huffing, I closed it when I couldn't find anything and shoved it in my pocket to check out later. I jumped, startled, when my phone began ringing. I really needed to change that irritating ringtone. "What?" I knew who it was and I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone, after what happened at the hospital I don't think I even wanted to use my magic again.

"That is not how you answer you phone, Samuel," my grandmother, one out of four people I didn't want to talk to. "Now, try again." She ordered.

"Yes. Ma'am?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Better, but the attitude could use some adjusting." I bit back a scoff. "Now tell me what has you so worked up?"

I stood from my seat and walked around the island pushing my fingers through my hair. "A lot if _wrong_ with my, grandma!" I snapped, I couldn't help it. I holed myself in my room ever since Derek brought me home and I had no intentions of leaving for school, not to face Scott and Stiles. Derek called me to tell me what Scott came to his home and attacked him, blaming him for the death I caused. My knees buckled, I quickly used my free hand to grab the counter of the island and steadied myself. "I fucking _killed_ someone." I whispered through harsh breaths.

The line was silent and the tension I was feeling didn't help, my eyes began watering but I didn't try to stop them as they began to escape. "Grams, did you hear me?!" I cried through the phone. "I killed someone, damn it! Say something."

I heard her exhale a large breath. "Sammy-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped angrily, by now my face was soaked with tears and my body was shaking from the sobs I was containing. It hadn't hit me until now what had happened I think I was in shock but when Derek told me what Scott did, I got to thinking. I was a murderer, I killed a man who probably had kids and grandchildren and I tried to justify it because he lied about insurance.

"Sam, listen to me, I want you to take deep breaths and tell me what happened." Her voice was so calm but it seemed faux, almost condescending and judgmental. It pissed me off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You didn't see it! You didn't feel it!" I screamed through the phone, I'm surprised that nothing was breaking or the lights weren't flickering. "I used my magic to help someone and someone else had to die for it to happen! I took someone's life! So, you tell me how you would feel in my place! I dare you to tell me you'd be calm!"

"Samuel that's enough!"

"I know, all of it, I've had enough!" I fell to my knees still holding the phone to my ear. "I berated Scott because we thought he attacked the bus driver but then I turn around and kill him!" I couldn't hold it anymore. Sobs broke from my throat racking my body, if I didn't know it was me crying I'd think it was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard. I can't remember the last time I cried like this.

"Sam, honey, please stop crying." I heard her try but I couldn't. "I know you didn't mean to kill him."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter what I meant to do because at the end of the day I'm still alive and he's dead."

"But does that mean you have to stop living?" I don't know so I didn't answer. "No, it doesn't, you are one of the kindest, scratch that, genuine people I've ever met in my life." If she had said kindest I would have snorted in disbelief. "I've never seen you harm someone with the intent to _really_ injure them, do you know what that tells me?" she asked. Again, I didn't answer but I did bite my lip to stifle the sobs. "It tells me that you're human, magic or not, and we do make mistakes; you aren't the first this happened to and you won't be the last."

"But grandma I knew he was getting weak and that something was about to happen but-"

"Did you know what you was doing would kill him?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" I choked out, I felt like I was about to vomit.

"Did you know that what you were doing would kill him? Did you want to hurt him?" she asked.

"No." I whispered out, I didn't want him to die I just wanted answers.

"There you have it, you made a mistake and it won't be your last." She stated firmly. "There are going to be times when you wish you could go back in time and do it over but, even as magical as we are, we do have limits and we try our best, do you know what this is?"

"What?"

"This is your first mistake and this is the first of many, this is a buffer because you know now that more will come and you'll prepare yourself for it, you'll hone your skills so that it never happens again, right?"

I gulped and let my other hand drop from the counter; I used it to wipe away my tears. "Right." I agreed weakly, I could feel my cheeks heating up embarrassed. I can't believe I had lost it like that. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't apologize for being human, Sammy," I winced at the nickname but didn't say anything. "Now can you explain to me what happened?" And explain I did. I told her everything, everything I found out, the spell I did and brought up Derek. After I finished my grandma sighed. "Alright, well from what you told me it could have been his injuries that killed him," I opened my mouth to protest. "But then again it could have been you, you'll never know but what you do know is that you can't live with regrets but only learn and move on." I sighed, why did she make it sound so easy? "Do you need me to come back now?" she asked.

"No," I admitted, I didn't need my grandmother to coddle me like a child, I'm a big boy and I can handle my own problems. "But when are you coming home?" I asked. "And what are you doing?"

"Alright, if you don't need me to come home I'll call to check on you later, love you." She said hurriedly.

"Love…you?" I trailed off as she hung up before I could finish the rest. That was weird, I had just broken down and my grandmother wasn't rushing here to see if I was alright? Did me becoming a warlock change that or was she up to something?

I pulled my phone up to my face and frowned when I saw the time, it was forty past ten, and I wasn't going to school when I just broke down over the phone with my grandma. What if Scott or Stiles brought it up in the middle of class? I'd probably freak out! I shook my head, I needed to meditate. I picked myself off the floor.

I walked out the kitchen and climbed the stairs. When I walked into my room I grabbed the candles from beside my television, something I was starting to use less and less, I had five in arms. I moved over to my bed, I surrounded my bed with the candles. This is where I wish I could lite things aflame like my grandmother does with just a stare but that was something I hadn't learned. I reached in my pocket pulling out a lighter before moving around to lite each. All five candle sticks were purple with the scent of black cherry cobbler, a scent I found pleasant and relaxing. My grandmother bought these for me saying that a witch/warlock needed to feel a peace with their surroundings, her candles smelled of burnt cherry blossoms.

I sat in the middle of my bed with my legs crossed and fingers laced together in my lap; I allowed my eyes to close after taking a deep inhale and exhaled softly. I let my body relax like my grandma instructed and sensed around inside me for my center. I felt warmth spread over me causing me to shiver at the pleasant sensation, this was what I wasn't feeling the last time I tried.

 _ **(Sam's Mindscape)**_

 _I heard a familiar giggle reach my ears; it was echoing around me and becoming more irritating every time I heard it. I peeked open my eyes and jumped up to my feet when I saw I was in the middle of the woods. I looked down at my clothes, I was still wearing my sweatpants and long sleeved shirt from this morning. How the hell had I gotten here?_

 _The giggling came from behind me but it was more distinctive this time. I turned around in time to see an eight year old boy run by smiling brightly, I blinked a little as he turned a corner and ran straight for me. His right eye was green and left eye was a bright hazel green, both were sparkling with mischief as he clutched a notebook in his arms and against his chest. He had curly black hair with light olive skin. He stopped in front of me, not noticing me, and turned around looking for something._

" _Hey, kid, what are you doing out here in the middle of the woods?" I questioned but he continued looking around as if he hadn't heard me. I frowned and reached down to touch his shoulder but my hand passed through him like he was a ghost._

 _I jumped when he squealed; I looked up in time to see an average sized wolf standing there with glowing yellow eyes. I felt my jaw drop, I wanted to take a step back but the kid was in front of me and vulnerable against the animal. I was about to move out in front of him when the wolf shifted into a woman, the woman I drew on the night she died: Laura Hale. She was younger, maybe twenty or twenty one, and she had a large smile on her face while her yellow eyes continued to eye the boy. "Now, are you going to give me the notebook or do I have to take it from you?" she continued mock-anger._

 _The kid in front of me clutched the notebook closer to his chest and glared at her. "No!" he exclaimed, he looked like he was trying to fight off the smile on his face._

 _Laura disappeared; both the kid and I looked around to see if we could spot her. I took a step back when she appeared between the two of us and scooped him up in her arms. She was tall for a female and he was a little small for a kid his age so it was relatively easy for her._

 _He squealed angrily as Laura held him upside down by his left leg while holding out her right hand expectantly. "Laura!" he whined struggling in her grip, I could practically see the blood rushing to his head._

 _Laura wasn't too worried about it; she was amused more than anything else. "Nah, I wanna see what you drew, I promise not to laugh." She chuckled, and then scoffed when the boy stuck out his tongue. "Come on, Sammy, just show me." She insisted reaching for the notebook._

 _I froze, Sammy? I stared hard at the boy and gulped, how hadn't I noticed? That little boy was me. I remembered being teased for having two different eye colors, when i was nine my grandmother allowed me color contacts. I've worn them since._

 _I scrunched my brows as I thought about my current situation; my grandmother admitted that she knew Derek and Laura but she never went into details, she certainly didn't mention that I was chummy with Laura._

" _Laura." I heard from behind me, we all turned and saw a woman standing there, she didn't look much older than my own mother in appearance but her eyes reminded me of my grandmother's, wise and tired. "Let Samuel down, I don't wish to explain to Giselle why her grandson looks like an apple." She said amused, I glanced back at my younger self and saw that his face was becoming red._

 _Laura let out a snort before turning me; I mean_ him, _up right and placed him on the ground. Young Sam immediately darted away from Laura and towards the woman, Laura's mother. But he clumsily dropped the notebook on the ground, before he noticed Laura picked it up and looked at it. I moved behind her a little curious, I studied the drawing and felt my heart drop._

 _It was a drawing of a family of wolves with a boy standing amongst them, he was on the back of the larger one while two smaller wolfs flaked them. I know I still had this picture somewhere, maybe in the attic._

 _Ringing filled my ear when I reached to touch the picture; I looked up into the sky where it seemed like the ringing was coming from. I frowned._

 _ **(Sam's Room)**_

My eyes snapped open; I looked around and saw that I was back in my room, my candles had been blown out and the scent of black cherry cobbler entered my nostrils. I sighed until the ringing of my phone went off again; I shifted and reached into my pocket pulling it out. It was an unknown number; I raised a brow answering it. "Who are you? And how did you get my number?" I demanded.

"S-Sam," I frowned, Derek? What was he doing calling me? How the _hell_ did he get my number? "I need y-your help." He said, he didn't sound good.

I crawled off my bed. "Why do you sound like you're in pain? Are you alright?" I questioned.

"No, I-I was shot."

"What?!" I demanded, what the hell had he been doing that- "Did you go after the Argents?" he didn't say anything. I groaned slapping my forehead. "Are you serious, Derek? They're hunters! They hunt things like you, why the hell would you go after them? Wait, don't answer that, I knew you would do something like this." I muttered. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the school."

I wanted to slam my head into the closest wall. "Why? Why would you go to the school?" I questioned. I pulled the phone away and put it on speaker; I sat it on my bed before heading over to my closet grabbing the quickest set of clothes on the hanger. A black denim jacket and pants; I shed my sweatpants and pulled on the clothes before grabbing my brown boots from under the bed.

"Because, I was close to the school and I know that if I went back to my home they'd be there waiting for me." Reasonable.

"Oh, so you have brains? Where were they when you got yourself shot?" I asked sarcastically as I sat on my bed and tied my shoes.

I heard a growl. "Damn it, Sam, I don't have time for this; whatever they used is stopping my ability to heal." He informed me.

I paused for a moment. "Looks like they were expecting you," I murmured. "What do you want me to do? Because I'm just about ready to go to the school."

"Don't, I see Scott, I'm going to catch up with him but I need somewhere to hide out." He stated.

Snorting, I glanced over to Lucy's grimoire on my desk and held my free hand out to it. It flew across my room and into my hand. "And you was hoping your good buddy Sam would help you hide from the big bad hunter?" I asked flipping through the pages. I wouldn't let Derek know but I was worried about him, if he was shot, couldn't heal and was calling me, he must need my help.

"Sam."

"Derek." I countered.

It was silent for a moment and I swear I could hear giggling echoing through my head again. "Please." I heard finally.

I dropped the façade with a sigh, as long as I've known this guy I didn't think he'd ever plead for help, he must really fear for his safety. "Fine." I breathed out sympathetically. "Just get out of plain sight and don't make a spectacle." I ordered before hanging up.

I combed fingers through my hair and closed my eyes before falling back onto my bed. I peeked my eyes open as I brought my phone up to my face, it had been meditating for the last four hours…how the hell had that happened? My mind is really scrambled.

I sat up and shoved my phone in my pocket; I got up to gather the candles and moved them back over to line along my dresser. As I did that I thought about what I saw while meditating; meditation allowed you detach one's self from worldly concern, reduce stress and pain, and achieve enlightenment, which is something I want. I want to know more about the connection between the Hale's and my grandmother.

I started a little when my phone began to ring _again_. I snatched my phone from my pocket and brought it to my ear. "What, Stiles?" I breathed out softly.

"Why is it that every time Sam and Scott gets involved with Derek, it's me who suffers?" he questioned ignoring my own completely.

I closed my eyes for a moment, Stiles did have to deal with a lot of crap but not everything has to do with Derek. "Stiles, what's going on?" I asked deciding to brush the question under the rug.

"Well, apparently, our friendly sourwolf aka Derek has been shot," I already knew that but Derek must not have mentioned that he talked to me. "And now he's ruining Scott's chances of getting laid, he has him hunting for a bullet inside a hunter's home and now he wants me to bring him to your house." He ranted all in one breath.

I hummed a little concerned. "Stiles, he can't go back to his house when the hunters know where he is and if we're going to be around him right now I think it's a good idea to stay away from the hunters too." Chris Argent already knew what I was and I didn't need for him to start hunting after me. "My grandma is still out of town so it's safe to bring him here."

Stiles groaned. "What is with you and Scott wanting to have this guy around? He's done nothing but cause trouble-"

I frowned when I heard a grunt and screeching tires. "Stiles!" I exclaimed worried.

"He's alright; we'll be there in a moment." I heard Derek from the line and then it ended. What the hell is going on?! I threw my phone onto my bed and stormed through my house with the grimoire in hand. I entered the kitchen and sat at the island patiently. I looked through the grimoire for something that could help me but the only healing spell in here w required too much power and control, both of which I didn't have.

This was getting _so_ frustrating; I'm not causing havoc every time I'm upset or angry but I don't have the necessary power for anything worthwhile. Every time I take one step forward, I'm taking three steps back. I can't even lift anything heavier than a chair with my powers!

I reached over grabbing a banana from the basket in the middle of the island when pounding came to my door. I wonder if I acted as if I wasn't here, they'd go away. More pounding destroyed that dream. I climbed out of my chair and walked out of the kitchen so that the door was in my line of sight, the door wasn't locked. "Come in." I ordered.

A kick was heard so I walked over to the door and opened it; I jumped back as Stiles stumbled through the threshold carrying Derek with an arm thrown over his shoulder. I closed the door and moved to the other side of Derek throwing his other arm over my shoulder to help Stiles. "Come on, we're taking him to the living room." I said then got a good whiff of Derek, I almost gaged at the scent of sweat, blood and something else I couldn't name. We dumped him on the long couch. "Alright, why the hell do you smell like a corpse?" I asked stepping away from him.

Stiles snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the million dollar question, right next to: why are we helping this guy out?" he questioned.

"Because he can help Scott and he doesn't need a computer to do it." I countered shooting him a pointed look. Stiles looked affronted. "I'm just saying, he can't expect to find everything he needs on Google, I think werewolves are a little more inconspicuous than that."

"Not so much that I wasn't able to figure out what was going on with him." Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd say that was a stroke of luck on your part." I turned to Derek; he lay on his back with his eyes closed and his arm thrown over his chest. He was shivering; I moved over to him and kneeled beside the couch. "What is the bullet doing to him?" I muttered concerned. He reminded me of a drug addict that was suffering from withdrawal.

I heard Stiles moved behind me. "Trust me you don't want to know." I looked over my shoulder at him; he had a disgusted look on his face. "It almost made me hurl."

I chuckled in disbelief. "Really, Stiles? Be a little more companionate and sympathetic, look at him." I ordered turning back to Derek, his eyes were open and he was staring directly at me.

"I'll be fine." He assured flatly.

I didn't respond because I'm not sure whether I believed him or not. I, unconsciously, reached my hand up almost cupping his face until I realized what I was doing. I quickly changed the destination to his forehead before pulling it away. "You're burning up." I whispered standing up from my spot on the floor. "I'll go get you some ice." I said walking out of the living room into the kitchen.

Stiles followed me. "What was that?" he asked.

I walked over to the freezer and grabbed the frozen gel pack my grandmother used for whenever I got a cold or something of that nature. "What was what?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"First, you let him come to your house, and then you look as if you actually care about him, and now you're willing to play his nurse?" I shot him a glare as I turned around but he didn't back down. "What was that? Last time I checked you hated him as much as Scott and I."

My mind flashed back to the hospital, I had felt like I hated him when I realized that I had killed someone for him but then I realized I could have said no but I didn't and Derek _tried_ to comfort me, emotionally stunted and all. I looked back up into Stiles's whisky brown eyes. "I don't hate him and I don't like him, but I'm not going to let Scott's chances of learning to control his wolfy urges and Derek's the only one that can help."

Stiles didn't look convince, which meant we were eye to eye because I didn't believe those words either. I don't know how but Derek had actually gotten me to care about what happens to him.

Stiles nodded before changing the subject. "Well, don't you know any spells that could help with this? I mean, you are a warlock." He pointed out.

I flinched, I already felt useless and now he's just touching a sore issue. "No, I'm not my grandmother." I said flatly before storming out of the kitchen, Stiles was still following me. We walked back into the living room; Derek was standing and had taken off his shirt. I tilted my head when I saw the tattoo on his back before he turned around giving me an eyeful of the wound on his right left arm. It was bleeding, profoundly, and his veins were becoming black. "Whoa, Derek." I muttered.

Stiles covered his mouth and turned away. "I think I'm going to barf." He muttered, I nudged him in the gut. "What? Don't tell me that thing doesn't sicken you."

I felt the weight of Derek's stare on me and turned to him. "What happening?" I asked him ignoring Stiles.

"As soon as the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He revealed tiredly.

I gulped, I felt the icepack slip from my hand but I made no move to get it. Stiles shook his head. "Positivity isn't in your vocabulary is it?" he questioned.

Derek ignored him and bent over picking up a black duffle bag, I frowned when I realized that was the duffle bag my grandma kept her witchy concoctions in. "What are you hoping to find in there?" I asked walking over and taking it from his hands.

"If he doesn't get here with that bullet in time, I'll need my last resort." He said through tired pants reaching for the duffle bag in my hands. "There may be something in there to help." He muttered.

I zipped up the bag and tossed it to Stiles before turning back to Derek. "Those are plants my grandmother use to kill, or at least that's what she tells me, those will do more harm than good." I said grabbing his uninjured wrist. "Let's go." I dragged him into the kitchen.

Stiles followed closely behind but not with the duffle bag. "Wait, what's the last resort?" he asked.

Derek snatched his arm from my grip and walked around the kitchen until he kneeled at the kitchen sink. We both watched as he clang things around until he came to a stand holding a thin but sharp electronic hand saw with a round blade, my grandfather's. "One of you will have to cut off my arm."

I gulped exchanging looks with Stiles before turning back to the wolf, which I'm sure, was losing his mind. "Couldn't we just do something else?" I asked.

Derek raised a brow. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like anything!" I exclaimed waving my hand towards Stiles. "He isn't going to cut your arm off and neither am I, what the hell Derek? What do you take us for?" I questioned.

"I took you for a fool and a warlock but clearly I'm mistaken because you're both fools." I felt my face drop at that.

Stiles glared at him. "This isn't something we do on the norm and trust me, causing you any kind of damage would be my pleasure but not to this extreme." He said.

I ignored the sting at his barb and moved around the island, gently taking the saw from his hand. "Are you sure there isn't an easier way?"

"I could let myself die."

"And I'm guessing that would be a bad thing?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

I groaned dropping the saw on the counter and closed my eyes. I didn't want Derek to die but I didn't want to cut his _arm_ off either! I frowned as I remembered something. "Wait, what if I was able to keep the infection in one spot until Scott got here?" I asked.

They both turned to me, Stiles looked surprised. "You can do that?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I remember a spell that enhances my telekinesis so that I can gather blood into one specific spot in or outside of the body." I turned to Derek. "I could keep the infection from spreading just long enough until Scott gets here." Derek stared at me for a moment so I sneered. "Unless you think I'm too much of a fool and would rather lose an arm instead." I taunted, his comment had pissed me off but I'm not sure if I would have been just as angry if Stiles had said it or if it was because Derek thought me incompetent.

Derek sighed. "I'm willing to try anything." He muttered.

I nodded. "Good give me your hand." I ordered holding out my right hand, he dropped his wrist into it and I let my left hand over the wound. I narrowed my eyes and breathed deeply as I channeled my magic and let it spread.

The lights above us began to flicker. "What the hell?" Stiles muttered.

"Shh!" I hissed. "I need to concentrate or we won't need a saw to cut off his hand." I muttered. I felt Derek clench his hand closed. "Do you not trust me?" I asked staring down at his fist.

For a moment he didn't answer and I was just about to drop his hand when he opened his hand. "I do." I heard.

I fought off the smirk that wanted to spread across my face. "Good." I muttered narrowing my eyes again. I knew what the spell's incantation was but I needed to improvise because this wasn't just moving the blood but the infection also, stopping it from moving. I wasn't as fluent in Latin as my grandmother or Lydia but I knew enough. " _Factus est sanguis exivit foetore conveniant et flectunt ad voluntatem meam._ " I spoke.

The warm pooling in my left palm was fluctuating and leaving my hand signifying the magic working. I heard Derek's breath hitch as my magic entered his arm; he gave a shuddering sigh of relief. I opened my eyes a fraction, the dark veins on his arm was fading as the infection stopped spreading. "It's working." I heard Stiles say in awe.

I sent him a smug glance but kept my concentration on Derek's arm. On the outside I was calm and smug but on the inside I was screaming at my latest accomplishment, maybe this is what Lucy meant by not always looking for a fix it spell. I could have tried a healing spell that could have killed me or hurt Derek but I used a spell that worked just as well to keep Derek from cutting off his arm.

I felt Derek shift. "How long do you think you can hold this?" he asked.

I lifted my gaze up to him and shrugged. "I'd say another half an hour but at least I brought you some time by keeping it from spreading, which means it would have to work back through your body once I let it go."

Stiles walked next to me. "Which means we still have time." I nodded. "Good job, buddy." He said clapping his hand on my back. I scoffed feeling my cheeks heat up at the praise.

"Whatever." I said dismissively. "Go call Scott and tell him what's going on." I ordered.

Stiles nodded reaching into his pocket and walking towards the door. "Alright, but tell me if you change your mind about wanting to cut off his arm." He ordered walking out the door.

It was quiet, comfortably so, and I have to admit that I actually wanted that. I had finally proved I could be more than a little useful to not only my friends or Derek but myself. I can be counted on when they need me and I can help Scott, maybe my grandmother was right. I just need more practice and after _this_ little experience, I definitely will be more serious about my craft.

"How does it feel?" I asked suddenly and looked up. Derek was three inches taller than me but then again I'm only sixteen and 5'11, I couldn't wait to get a little taller.

Derek raised a brow, there was color coming back to his face and he didn't look like he was going to fall over to die. "What?"

"Me?" I asked. "My power? It's traveling inside you and keeping you from dying." I stated and shifted my weight to my right leg. "How does it feel?"

Derek's eyes flickered from mine my neck, I think, and then back to my eyes. "Like I'm floating." He concluded, I cocked my head to the right. "I keep checking for my legs just to make sure they're there." He added.

I grinned. "Is that a good thing?" I questioned.

He mulled over the question before leaning forward slightly. "Do you want it to be a good thing?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?" I countered.

"You just did the same thing."

I chuckled shaking my head. "I'm ending this tennis match before the ball hits me in my head." I joked. "But since Stiles hasn't come back we may have time, so talk." I ordered.

"About?"

"Your family and the connection you have to mine." His eyes flickered away but to the other side of the room. "Derek, I know that there's some connection because I saw it."

Intense green eyes stared at me. "What do you mean you saw it?" he questioned.

I blinked. "I-I mean that I saw it in some vision." I stuttered out a little shocked. "It was me, your sister and-"

"My mother." He finished quietly, I nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes so I let him think it over without any interruptions from me. "You're grandmother," he began. "And my mother were close friends, in fact, your grandmother took her and my uncle in when she was fifteen and he was no older than five on the streets."

I blinked surprised. "Wait, my grandmother took your mother and _uncle_ in?"

"Took them in and nurtured them both, and then did the same when my sisters and I were born."

I scrunched my brows confused. "Sisters? As in plural?" I asked.

Derek shook his head. "We're talking about the connection." I fought the urge to pout and nodded in defeat. "Even after my mom moved out to be with my father, they never lost touch with one another until she had other responsibilities." He looked at me pointedly. "And then she started bringing you over once you turned five."

I blinked. "The two of us knew each other?" I asked.

"Somewhat?"

"And that means?"

"That I only saw you as a brat that demanded attention; I let my family give that to you."

I scoffed. "Had better things to do than be tortured by me?" I asked, I remember how I could be when I was younger, a lot more playful and energized, a reason I got along great with Stiles but after the accident I changed, not for the worst.

"Yes, but it never stopped you from being annoying and sneaking into my room."

"Okay, we're getting off track." I said, I was surprised that Derek and I knew each other once upon a time but I wanted to know why I can't remember it and why my grandmother stopped bringing me around. "Why the secrecy?"

Derek gave me a look that made me feel as if I should know. "Because of the arson six years ago." I would have been ten at the time.

" _Okay,_ " I drew out the word. "If they were such good friends why didn't my grandmother stop the fire? I know she had the power to."

"Except she didn't." Derek denied. "Your grandmother, despite her experience, was still an old woman and with waning age comes waning power, she only had enough to save two person because of the intensity of the fire and guess who she chose to save." He ordered.

"You and Laura?"

"No, you and my uncle, Peter." He corrected, I felt my throat constrict at that. "Yes, you were there when the arson was committed, you and Peter were also closer to the door so it was easier to get to you."

I fought hard to keep my concentration steady but it was becoming harder as I thought about it. "Why don't I remember?"

"Trauma." He said. "Your way of coping with the situation must have been-"

"To forget it happened." I finished blandly. That's what the psychiatrist said after car accident I had with my father. They thought I would forget but I ended up being diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I opened my mouth to ask more when we both heard the front door slam open.

"Scott." I heard Stiles say relieved.

"Where is he?"

"We're in the kitchen." I called.

Both my best friend walked into the kitchen. I let the spell drop from Derek's arm and stepped away from him as Derek moved to Scott. "Did you get it?" he asked.

Scott answered by reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bullet. Derek grabbed it and brought it up to his line of vision. "What are you going to do with it?" Scott questioned.

Derek ignored him and brought the bullet to his mouth biting into it, I snorted disgusted. He pulled the bullet apart and then tapped it against the counter of the island. Something that resembled marijuana fell from the bullet. Derek looked up at me. "Do you have a lighter?"

I raised a brow. "For?"

"I need to set it on fire."

I moved around the island, next to Scott and opened the drawer, grabbing the purple lighter. I tossed it to him and watched as he set the stuff on fire. We all jumped back it grew lit like and spewed into the air. I saw a blue mist float into the air and narrowed my eyes, a witch definitely made this to be used against a werewolf, I'm just glad it wasn't my grandmother.

I watched as Derek gathered the burnt concoction into his hand and placed it on his wound. I flinched turning away as he used his finger to dig it into the wound. "Ah!" he yelled out in pain, I grunted as his pain slammed into me and sent me to my knees. I restricted my magic around me, cutting off my empathic ability. I sighed relieved as I stopped feeling their emotions before pulling myself to my feet.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back as Derek fell to the ground. We all moved around watching him as he struggled and groaned on the ground. His wound healed almost instantaneously. "That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed seriously.

Scott shot him a look but I ignored both of them as I moved over to Derek. Wrapped my hands around his healed arm and helped him to his feet; he stumbled into me so I had to steady him quickly before he mushed me into the ground.

Scott stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"Except for the agonizing pain? I'm fine." He muttered sarcastically.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." I saw a dark glare pass over Derek's features; he almost looked like he wanted to attack Stiles. No matter how much I'm happy he's alright, I will put him in even worse pain if he tries.

I nudged him, his glare dropped and he turned to me. "We just help save your life, the least you can do is thank us." I said.

He snorted pulling his arm out of my grip but didn't walk away. "Thank you." He said staring directly at me.

I blushed and turned away, facing Scott and Stiles. "You're welcome." I muttered walking over to them and stood beside them.

"You're going to leave us alone now." Scott said stepping forward and glared. "You got that? Or I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and tell them every-"

Derek looked at Scott as if he were the biggest idiot in the world and just this once, I agreed. "You're going to trust them?" he asked flatly. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not?" Scott asked.

I turned to him. "Maybe because it was Allison's father was the one that shot you with an arrow and not Derek." I pointed out earning everyone's attention. "And they're hunters, what happened tonight can be repeated if they found out their daughter's boyfriend was a werewolf."

Scott spun on me. "You don't know that, you're saying that because of him." He said pointing to Derek. "They're a lot freaking nicer than he is."

Derek scoffed. "I'll show you how nice they are." He said walking out of the kitchen. I glanced at Stiles and Scott before following after him, I could hear them both moving behind me. "We're going for a little drive." He said.

Stiles raised a brow as we stopped at the threshold of the living room. "Where are we going?" he questioned.

Derek glanced at Stiles as he pulled of his shirt. "Scott and I are going, you get to drive us to get my car and then go home."

I frowned at that. "Where are you taking him?" I asked.

Derek turned to me pulling on his jacket. "Somewhere I'm sure _you're_ not ready to revisit." He said and I knew immediately where he was talking about. The hospital.

I ignored the looks I got from Stiles and Scott. "You're right." I muttered, I wasn't ready to go back. I turned to them both. "I'll see you both later."

After the three of them left, I walked into the kitchen and cleaned over some of the things Derek had knocked over in his spasm of pain. I frowned as I saw a piece of the bullet that Derek dropped and picked it up. I drew this bullet this morning and a license plate, this was connected to the Argents. I really needed to practice the craft, I pulled my cellphone out and picked number three speed dial: my grandmother.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **There you have it, Giselle took Tatia and Peter in when they were younger and gave them a roof over their heads. Sam was inside the house. Giselle's gone have some explaining to do!**_

 _ **As for Sam and his craft, you see how easily he is discouraged and insecure, one could easily take advantage of those weaknesses, no? We'll see.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***(Chapter 6)***_

I sat Indian style on the couch in the sun room with a twelve of unlit candles surrounding me around the couch. I breathed deeply and narrowed my eyes in concentration, the candles began to float from the ground until they were eye level with my. They began to circle slowly under the influence of my powers. I breathed deeply and let the warmth spread throughout my body before directing that warmth outwards. One by one, the candles' wick began to catch fire; I inhaled through my nose containing my excitement before allowing the candles to descend to the floor softly.

The ability to lite things on fire, at least after three days of practicing, but it's just a nonverbal spell _ignis_. The spell could create fire but the intensity of the fire was up to the caster and the amount of power they had their disposal. I guess it was a cool parlor trick, definitely not as handy as my ability to inflict mental pain, but still could come in handy.

I closed my eyes as I felt my grandmother's aura closing in on me. She had gotten back this morning and I decided not to mention what I knew of our past with the Hale family, which is very little compared to what I could know, but what I did know was really great. I knew my grandmother was a kind woman but to take in two children that aren't even her's is selfless.

I felt her stare on my but she didn't interrupt me so I ignored her and continued to my search for my inner self, or something of that nature. I could still feel the weight of her stare on my head, I poked an eye open and raised a brow. "Can I help you?" I asked blandly.

My grandmother crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the threshold next to her. "Nothing, just watching my grandson, who reminds me so much of my little brother." She said sighing fondly. Uncle Ronald, he had died before I was born so I didn't know much about him.

"That's a random statement, what's wrong?" I asked opening my other eye and turned on the couch to face her.

"Nothing just reminiscing." She muttered brushing a dread from the front of her face and behind her ear. "How has everything been while I was gone?" she asked.

I hadn't said much since she got back, I really stayed in my room studying for the numerous tests that I was going to have to take for the next few days and my witchcraft on top of that, I was swamped in my studies. "Fine."

She gave me a skeptic look. "Oh really? Nothing happened?" her tone made me indignant, can't I decide to take something seriously without something pushing me to the point to make that decision? Apparently not in my grandmother's eyes. "Before I left you were barely taking being a warlock seriously but I come back almost two weeks later and you're levitating candles around and setting them on fire? Something happened."

I placed my hand over my heart. "You wound me grandmother, can't your adoring and loveable grandson just want to follow in your footsteps and become strong, without life changing event?" So what if I had felt powerless when I saw Derek stumble into my home injured? So, what if I had a nightmare that it had been Scott in his position? And what did it matter if Stiles had gotten hurt by the alpha in that same dream and I could do nothing? That had _absolutely_ nothing to do with it.

I sighed dropping my gaze; I heard my grandma walk over to me and felt the couch dip as she sat next to me. She placed her hand on my knee. "I know the look of fear, child, something scared the hell out of you and you're preparing yourself just in case the situation arises where you'll be needed then more than ever."

I looked up into a pair of mint green eyes and gulped. "That's more or less correct." I mumbled dropping my gaze back to my lap. If Scott had been in that position, instead of Derek, I wouldn't have known what to do, we wouldn't have had Derek there nor would I had even thought to bring him up and all I could picture myself doing is panicking.

She patted my knee. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be prepared or admitting that you're afraid." She soothed.

I shook my head. "I can't be scared; I have to be focused and ready." I persisted dragging my legs from under me and letting them touch the floor. "Scott is fighting Derek on everything, he needs Derek's help." I said, Scott being stubborn about accepting Derek's help for whatever reason. "He's not like me, I have you but he doesn't, he needs Derek."

My grandmother's face was unreadable, but when wasn't it when I brought up Derek? She pats my leg one last time. "Scott will come to his senses."

"Well, until then I'll be there to help him and hit him every time he does something stupid." I muttered. I glanced up at my grandmother, now was as good as any other time to bring it up. "Changing subject, why didn't you tell me that you knew Derek's mother?" I questioned.

Her face became stone like before she turned away from me. "That was the past."

"I looked up that date, you remember? _06-29-05?"_ I asked. "It was the date of the arson, so that good friend that you lost obviously was Derek's mother."

"Derek shouldn't have told you anything." I'm not surprised she guessed that Derek had told me enough to put pieces of the puzzle together in my head.

I frowned. "I'm not going to push the subject if you really don't want to talk about it but-"

"Good." She said abruptly and stood from her seat.

I didn't say anything else as she walked out of the room. I sighed rolling my eyes when my phone began to ring. I pulled it from my pocket and placed it between my shoulder and ear. "Hello?" I asked as I stood and began to collect the candles, blowing them out one by one.

"Sam, you won't believe what just happened."

This'll be good. "What happened, Stiles?" I asked after collecting the candles and began to walk out of the room towards the stairs.

"So, my dad and I were coming back from a drive when he got a call for a murder," I felt my frown deepen. "But that isn't it; Jackson and Lydia were here at the DVD store when it happened."

I felt my heart jump into my throat; I stopped at the junction of the stairs. "What?" I breathed out. "Is Lydia alright?" I questioned, in the back of my mind I was worried about Jackson but my main concern was Lydia.

"She's fine, she wasn't in the store at the time but Jackson was, the nurses told my dad that he hit his head on the ground so he has a concussion but he swears he didn't see anything but there was a dead body there with animal claw marks on his chest so if there _was_ an animal in there, you and I both know-"

"That it damn sure wasn't just any regular animal, right." I said, that isn't good, this had the alpha written all over it and he had not only seen Jackson but Lydia also. "Did you call Scott?" I asked.

"I did but it went straight to voicemail, I think he's around somewhere with Derek." He said, I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

I snorted. "That's new, but where are you now?" I asked him.

"I'm still here at the scene of the crime but Lydia went home and Jackson went to the hospital to be checked."

"I've been telling people that kid needed help." I heard Stiles scoff and smirked. "We'll talk about this in the morning; my grandmother wants me to stay behind with her for the conference."

"Didn't realize you were failing anything."

"I'm not but she wants me there, so do you mind picking me up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing but you're paying for gas."

"Yeah right." And with that I hung up and continued up the stairs. I lined the candles along my dresser before turning my back on them and scrolling through my phone until I found his name: Derek.

I pressed on it before bringing it to me ear. "Sam." I heard his gruff voice from the other line.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you heard about what happened at the video store today." I said.

"I was there."

"With Scott." There was something in my voice I wasn't entirely used to but I decided to ignore it, too bad Derek didn't.

"Was that jealousy I heard?" he questioned mockingly.

I scoffed, my cheeks going aflame. "Not in your wildest dream, Hale!" I barked out. "I was just making an observation." I corrected.

"Sure, and yes, I was with Scott."

I moved back and sat on my bed. "So, you know that it was the alpha." It wasn't a question. If Stiles could figure it out it shouldn't be that hard for Derek.

"Yeah."

"Did you figure out what it wanted?"

"Not yet." I sighed dropping my head in my hands. "You alright?" I heard.

"Uh-oh, better be careful Derek, you may actually make me believe you care about what happens to me."

"I'm hanging up." I smirked pulling the phone away from my ear and got up to get ready for bed. I walked over to my desk first and grabbed the painting that I had wrapped up in burgundy wrapping paper with a white bow. 4x2 painting of Allison lying on the long blades of grass surrounded by flowers; Lydia had found out that it was Allison's birthday and I decided to make this. I placed it next to my bed before walking toward the bathroom

 _ **(Class)**_

I sat next to Stiles in our Chemistry class watching as he highlighted through the book he was reading like crazy but I made no movement to stop him. I had snuck Allison's painting into her locker before leaving to look for Lydia but I hadn't found her, it worried me that she wasn't here because there's never been a day where she missed or skipped school.

I glanced over at the teacher as he walked away from Jackson before turning to pretty boy himself. "Jackson!" I hissed out, he turned to me. I mouthed. " _Where is Lydia?_ " he shrugged his shoulders before turning his back on me. I didn't take personally, he looked a little pale.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine." The teacher ordered, I watched as he stopped in the middle of class. "Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's a chemistry book not a coloring book." He said sarcastically.

I chuckled a little earning a glare from Stiles, though it lost the desired affect with the highlighter top in-between his lips. He spat the top out of his mouth and caught it when it fell back down. "Traitor." He muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him. He ignored me and lean toward Danny. "Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny said blatantly.

Stiles sat back and turned to me, I shook my head, and he groaned turning back to Danny. "Well I'm going to anyways," I stifled my laugh by biting my lip. Danny wasn't very fond of Stiles, though Danny is known as one of the nice guys. "Did Lydia show up in homeroom today?" he asked.

He had asked me a similar question but I didn't see her all day nor did I share homeroom with her. "No." Danny said again.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answers still no."

I sighed. "Danny, please." I pleaded. I know Danny and I need to talk about where we stand and s much as I would love to date this guy I couldn't, I didn't have time to divide my attention between studies, witchcraft, dealing with Scott and Derek, and then the alpha.

Danny glanced over his shoulder at me before breathing deeply through his nose and turning to Stiles. "What?"

"Does anyone know what happened to her or Jackson last night?" he questioned. I shot a look in Jackson's direction but his back was to me.

"He wouldn't tell me."

I blinked surprised; Jackson and Danny were as close as Lydia and I or Scott and Stiles. I didn't think Jackson wouldn't tell Danny anything. "But you're his best friend." Stiles didn't seem to believe him. I tilted my head, Danny seemed disturbed by that and turned away from Stiles prying eyes. I tried to pull Stiles back into his seat but he smacked my hand away. "One more question."

"What?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Do you find me attractive?" Whoa! I gulped down the jealousy that was rising in my throat at the question and glared at Stiles's back. Danny's shoulders tensed but nothing more not until Stiles fell out of his seat audibly gaining everyone's attention.

Stiles stood in the middle of class as everyone glared over at him, I quickly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back into his seat. "Why the hell do I hang out with you again?" I asked rhetorically.

Stiles shrugged. "I just wanted to know if I am attractive to gay guys." I narrowed my eyes at him and he tilted his head with a glint in those whisky colored eyes. "Do you find me attractive?" he asked.

I blinked before shaking my head. "Maybe you're going through some kind of bi-curious stage because of Lydia but I am not going to answer that." I stated, Stiles pouted but I didn't really know how to answer that question. I rolled my eyes before smirking; I glanced around and saw no one was looking. I leaned over and placed a kiss on Stiles's cheek, maybe a little too close to his lips.

His head snapped in my direction with wide eyes and red cheeks, I winked before turning back to my book and began reading. "That doesn't answer my question." He muttered nudging me with his shoulder. I ignored him and continued reading until the bell rang.

I gathered all of my things into my bag and left the class, Stiles and I didn't share next period so I didn't bother to wait for him.

I walked through the halls quietly ignoring the fact that the bell had rung. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed Scott's number but he didn't answer, so I dialed Lydia's only to get the same result.

I frowned, I had seen Scott today so it didn't make sense that he wasn't here now.

I continued walking until I walked past the stairwell and a hand grabbed me around my wrist; I flinched as pictures dragged their way to my eyes, I saw Derek's home and then three dark silhouettes standing in front of the entrance to his home. I opened my mouth a gasped as the hand pulled my under the stairs but a hand slammed over my mouth. I found myself staring into a sea of emerald green. Derek.

"Shh!" he said softly pressing a finger against his lips. I tried my hardest not to move because Derek had me pressed between the wall and his body, not an air of space between us and that didn't spell out a good situation for me. I nodded slowly and tried not to swallow too hard. He pulled his hand away from my face but didn't move away, only continued to stare at me. It made me nervous beyond belief.

I cleared my throat quietly. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. He didn't answer for a moment, that's when I noticed that his eyes were darkening almost to the point of becoming black. I would normally be able to feel what he's feeling but I constricted my magic around me so that I couldn't feel outside influences. "Derek?"

He blinked and his eyes became light again. "I came here to check and see if your friend Jackson saw anything but he hadn't."

I raised a brow. "Are you sure? He could be lying."

"No, when someone's lying their heartbeat changes or jumps, its signs that they're unconsciously nervous of being caught."

I nodded. "Right, so?"

"Have you talked to the girl? Lydia?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't, she's not hear either so don't you _dare_ corner her." I warned.

Derek narrowed his eyes at me. "I need to know what she knows."

"Then I'll ask talk to her but you leave her alone!" I snapped. I didn't want Lydia brought into any of this.

Derek huffed. "Fine." He muttered reminding me of a child who didn't get their way. He turned and began to walk away.

I ran after him. "Wait." I said. "I think I should come with you." I said.

Derek glanced over at me. "And school?"

"Will be here when I get back but I feel like something bad is going to happen." He raised a brow and I glared. "To you Derek, I've had the feeling ever since you left my house after we saved you." I admitted softly. "I'll call Lydia on the way."

He didn't say anything as we walked out of the school and toward his car. I climbed into the passenger's seat while he climbed into the driver's seat. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Stiles to go check on Lydia, she wasn't answering my phone calls and I wanted to know what I'm feeling or what's going to happen to Derek.

Derek took off full speed to his house as my phone began ringing. I put it to my ear. "What?" I asked.

"Why am I the one that has to go check on Lydia? And where are you?" he questioned.

"You need to go check on her because she isn't answering my phone calls and are you complaining? You? Lydia's number one fan? And I'm going for a ride." I answered, I didn't want to tell him that I'm with Derek, he'd blow a blood vessel.

"Oh, so that wasn't Derek I saw you with as you left school."

I glanced over at sat man but he kept his eyes on the road. "Oops, busted."

"Yeah, why are you with him?"

"Ugh, you sound like my wife." I complained leaning my head back against the seat. "Can you please just go check on her and I'll meet back up with you later?" I asked.

"Fine." And with that he hung up.

I sighed shaking my head and stuffed the phone back into my pocket. "Protective, isn't he?" I heard Derek ask sarcastically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Very, especially when Scott and I hang around dangerous people who were accused of killing someone." I joked.

Derek grunted before taking a sharp turn and driving down the path to his home. I grunted when he came to a sudden stop in front of his home almost causing me to fly out of my seat and through the window if it hadn't been for my seat buckle.

Derek gave a short chuckle before getting out of the car; I brushed my hair back and unbuckled myself from my seat before doing the same thing. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an asshole?" I questioned sardonically.

I followed him into his home as he glanced back at me. "Numerous times." He admitted. I shook my head as he ran up the stairs of the house. "Stay here." He ordered.

I scoffed sitting on the seventh stair from the floor. "No, I thought it would be a good idea to wonder around a burned building looking for a keepsake of burned wood." I called through the house sarcastically.

I looked around the house from my place on the stairs; even now I still couldn't remember being here. Maybe because everything was so unrecognizable, it's a shame that someone would actually do something so horrible.

I pulled out my phone and grimoire before setting the latter on my lap. I dialed in a number before pressing the phone to my ear. "Lydia?" I asked someone picked up.

"No, its Stiles."

I frowned. "Oh, well, is she there? Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's fine, just a little loopy from the pills she took." He sighed out. "But get this."

"What?"

"Someone sent her a text of a video with the alpha in it." I felt my jaw drop.

"How? She and Jackson were the only two there."

"Yeah, so now I'm thinking that maybe she accidentally took the video and was about to send it to Jackson or something." I was about to respond when Derek walked past me wearing nothing but a pair of pants showing off his muscular body. I gulped as I eyed his sculpted form, he walked over to the threshold beside me and grabbed the top of it doing pull ups. "Sam?"

I focused back on Stiles but didn't turn away from Derek; his tattoo intrigued me for some reason. "Yeah?" I breathed out.

"Look, maybe we should talk to her when she's not drugged up."

"Good idea I'll call you later." I hung up not paying any more attention, Lydia was alright and that's all I needed to know. I stood from my seat on the stairs and walked down them; I walked around Derek's form and stood in front of him. "Show off." I accused.

Derek chuckled stopping to look down at me. "Is there something wrong with me wanting to keep fit?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the right. "Oh, I'm sure that's all you're doing." His body was becoming sheen with perspiration. I licked my lips before turning away; he dropped to the floor and began to pushing ups, and finally using one hand. "Oh this is definitely showing off." I frowned when something passed over me and turned to look out the window. "Derek, someone's here." I told him.

Derek stopped his work out before pushing himself to his feet. Before he could say anything the door was kicked open. I flinched when he grabbed me around my wrist and pulled me into his chest. With little effort and a short amount of time we were upstairs.

Derek let me go but didn't move from his spot. This was like at school earlier where he had me pinned between the wall and his body but this time there was worry in his eyes, was he worried that these hunters would get him or me?

"No one home?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice; I narrowed my eyes fighting to remember where I heard it from.

"Oh he's home," it was a female this time. "He's just not feeling to hospitable." She seemed patronizing

"Well, maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." They were mocking him, hoping to lure him out with taunts.

I heard Derek breathe deeply. I looked up at him. "Don't." I whispered, I almost didn't hear myself but knew Derek had because he nodded.

"Really? A dog joke?" she asked, I was also a little disappointed. A dog joke is so obvious. "We come here and that's the best you got?" I heard footsteps meaning they were moving around but they weren't as confident as they would like to think or they'd have come up the stairs by now. If you want to provoke him say something like: too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter."

Derek's body became tense, great; the best way to get to Derek was his dead sister. "Derek, please, don't." I begged. If they had more bullets like the last one I'm afraid it won't be as easy as it was last time. Especially not with three of them.

"To bad you weren't there when she howled like a bitch!" I flinched, this woman was ruthless. "When we cut her in half!" she yelled. I jumped when Derek disappeared from in front of me. Suddenly, there was a loud grunt that came from downstairs and it wasn't Derek. There was a thud and yell, followed by a growl.

I peeked from where I stood and saw a woman with long honey brown hair standing there at the bottom of the stairs and an older man with a gun. I watched as Derek jumped onto the wall and stood there resembling spider man before he leaped over the banister and swung from the threshold kicking the older guy into the other room.

I heard something buzzing like electricity before there was a painful grunt after Derek disappeared into the room. "Wow, you've grown in all the right places." There was another buzzing sound; did she have a cattle rod?

Shit! Shit! Shit! I couldn't leave Derek down there. Who knew what she was going to do? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignored it as I hesitantly pushed myself away from the door. I pulled my phone out and sent Stiles a quick text about what's going on in four good words: _Being attacked by hunters._

I missed his reply because I shoved it in my pockets and snuck downstairs without causing any of the stairs to creak surprisingly. I moved around into the stairs and into the kitchen. I peeked into the living room and saw the woman standing over Derek, who was crawling to get away from her but she followed patronizing.

Derek pulled him onto the couch only for her to slam the cattle rod, or whatever it was into his side sending him flying away from the seat. "900 bolts of electricity." I flinched, that was enough to kill someone who wasn't human. "You never were good with electricity or fire." She was hinting at something now. "So, I'm going to let you in on something and maybe we can help each other out."

I didn't move yet, as soon as she moved to hurt Derek I'd end it up I wanted to hear what she had to say. "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and we used her as bait to try and catch you, unpleasant, and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw massacre for my taste." Okay, she was beginning to piss me off. "But quite true, now he's the part that might _really_ kick you in the balls: we didn't kill her."

I couldn't see Derek because of some piece of burnt furniture but I knew he was glaring at her, that's all he seemed to do to people. "Derek," I murmured into my hands. "Stay down and I'll handle this." I said.

"You think I'm lying?" she asked feigning hurt at the accusation but I believed her. I tensed as she moved closer and kneeled over Derek. "Listen to my heart," she muttered, I wondered what heart she could be talking about. "I didn't kill your sister." She repeated. "Did you hear any stutter or blimps?" she asked but Derek remained silent. "Nothing to hear but the stone cold truth." I relaxed when she moved away from him, something in the way she was talking to him made me think that they knew each other, her tone held such familiarity. "I found bite marks on the body Derek, so why don't you just say what you've been thinking the entire time?" she asked. "The alpha killed your sister, now all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of him, all your problems will be solved and everyone goes home happy."

I doubt that, the alpha is something so powerful that my grandmother was afraid of it. I didn't plan on trying to face it either or allow Scott to try, no matter what Derek said.

The woman tilted her head as if a thought just occurred to her. "Unless, you don't know who he is either." She realized. I tensed at her tone, a smile grew on her face and she began to laugh. "Guess who just became totally useless?" she asked walking away, I saw her reached for her gun. She was going to kill him with a rifle.

I narrowed my eyes at her and focused on her blood vessels, I let my anger take over and set them _ablaze_. I watched as she dropped to her knees dropping the gun to the floor and curled up in a ball while clutching her head groaning in pain. I darted from around the corner and over to Derek kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He huffed and nodded his head. "I'm fine." He assured, I held my hand out for him to grab and he took it allowing me to help him to his feet, we both turned to the woman and looked down at her as she continued to groan under the weight of pain.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Kate Argent."

As soon as that name left his lips I let the spell drop. I didn't know what would happen to her if I continued the attack but I didn't want to kill Allison's family. "Wow, they're _all_ psycho." I muttered.

Derek tugged on my hand, which he hadn't let go, and dragged me out of the house. "Let's go." He ordered running over to his car and opened the door. I climbed into the passenger's seat as he climbed into the driver's before putting the key in the ignition and pulling away from the house. I watched as he eyed the house fondly.

I squeezed his hand. "Hey," I said grabbing his attention. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to keep the Argent's away from your home." I assured.

Derek nodded turning the car so that he was driving forward and not backwards. "I'm going to take you back to the school." I nodded, I needed to be there anyways, and I'm not too worried about what my grandmother will think once she realizes that I skipped school. I sighed letting go of Derek's hand.

I pulled out my phone and checked it; Stiles had called me five times and sent three texts, the last threatening me bodily harm if I didn't answer. I sent him a text telling him that I would be at the school and that I'm alright.

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School)**_

I sat outside of the class with my head against the wall as my grandmother talked to Mr. Taylor, my jackass of a chemistry teacher. "What can I say about Samuel Mellal?" I heard him ponder. "I guess you can say he's definitely has some fire to him." I heard him chuckle almost fondly.

My grandmother did the same but it sounded forced. "Maybe a little _too_ much fire." She said.

"Yes, well, his grades aren't something to laugh at." Mr. Taylor said, I heard papers shift. "He hasn't had anything below an eighty-one percent on any of his tests in any classes, as a matter of fact he always asks to retake a test, like recently he got an eighty-three and immediately asks to retake it, come back and he has a eighty-nine: he's very analytical and observant. He's like a powerhouse with good qualities that can lead any group to victory, he can solve through any problem if he puts his mind to it."

"I'm glad to hear my grandson is a step above his parents at this age."

"Yes, his most important achievement was his report on the Salem Witch Trials…he detailed it as if he were standing there watching it all happen and not only that he was able to rewrite them all in three other languages, no mistakes. I was surprised that he knew five other languages."

"Wow." I heard my grandmother mutter.

"He's confident and witty, his passion relies in his words and art but…there are times where I worry about Sam." I paused. "He's so co-dependent on those he surrounds himself with and he's frequently angry, it's gotten him in several arguments with other students and he doesn't work well under stress."

"I apologize; I do remember the incident last year." The incident where my teacher had called me useless, I realized that this has always been a sore spot for me.

"He has a problem with trust, he'd rather do his work on his own than have help, it's almost as if he's got something to prove to not only himself but everyone around him, it's like he's trying to prove…" he trailed off.

"That he can be useful." My grandmother finished, I felt my heart clench. Maybe this is why students weren't supposed to listen in on these because it felt like they were chipping away at everything that _is_ me. "I understand, I think it may have something to do with his parents not being around."

"I realized that and I did speak with his former psychiatrist, his father left before he was born and his mother left when he turned two?" he asked, my grandmother must have nodded because he continued. "He needs to see himself in a light where he believes that his parents abandonment doesn't affect him because he had you, he wants to show not only them but everyone that he can make it without them but he needs to realize that he can't do _everything_ alone, it's like he's trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and that can't be good for someone like him." I really hate Mr. Taylor

I stood from my seat not wanting to hear anymore. I stood at the end of the hall until I saw my grandmother walk out of the class; I schooled my face into that of my average look. "Hey, Grandma." I greeted with a smile.

She returned the smile; it looked just as bland as my own felt. "Don't think I didn't feel you out there listening." I winced and dropped my head. She stepped forward and brought me into a hug, which I recuperated immediately. "You are such a smart and talented young man, and you will become a powerful warlock but don't push yourself." She ordered.

I nodded but even I knew that just a few words weren't addressing everything that was said in that class room. We pulled away and began to walk down the hall in time to run into Ms. McCall, Mellissa, with the phone to her ear. "Scott, you call me right this instant." She ordered walking out of the school.

My grandmother and I walked outside also. We walked past the Argents and Ms. McCall; I shot the Argents a look, which was returned by Chris. We finished walking down the stairs, I caught a glance of Scott and Allison getting out of a car and snorted, of course they'd skip school on her birthday.

I shook my head, not my problem. My grandma and I made it to her car, I watched as she climbed into the front seat and I was about to do the same until I heard a shrill scream. I looked around and saw everyone running in a panic. I frowned. "Sam?" I heard my grandmother but didn't listen as I walked away and searched for what everyone was running from.

Panic and fear was in the air as everyone ran to their cars. I sensed something hungry and afraid…it was closing in on…me? I gasped as something ran through two cars in front of me. I moved following it even though every bone in my body was telling me not to. I saw it again but this time it was to the right of me, running on all fours. Was it the alpha? I couldn't tell

I turned and screamed when it leaped at me, and then claws dug into my shoulder. I threw my hand out and a burst of telekinetic energy rushed from my hand sending it flying back. It crawled to its feet and was about to run when a gunshot pierced it. I gasped kneeling in front of the school's entrance holding my wound. "Sam!" I heard and a pair of arms grabbed me, I looked up and saw it was Ms. McCall. "Sam, honey, are you okay?" she asked helping me to my feet.

I saw my grandmother rushing over to me as people began to gather around the dead mountain lion. Ms. McCall pulled my hand away from my wound and pulled my shirt away, it wasn't bleeding but there were scratches there. Everyone was looking between me and the mountain lion. "He's alright." Ms. McCall called out. I glanced over and sat Scott standing next to me, we exchanged looks. This wasn't some animal attack, something drove this creature from its home and sent it to not only attack me but cause a fright

 _ **(End)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Chapter 7)**_

I sighed as I walked through the front door of my home so that I could go lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling, something that has become a pass time along with reading through the grimoire and studying. I couldn't get in touch with Derek or Scott, both Lydia _and_ Stiles were pissed at me, and my grandmother was cracking down hard on the magic lessons. Lydia was pissed at me because I've basically been ignoring her for the last couple of weeks, actually, probably since Scott almost changed on the field. Stiles was angry at not only me but Scott because we were both there when his father got hurt and didn't do anything.

What exactly was I supposed to do? That mountain lion hadn't exactly been the one to attack his father, it attacked _me_ but I guess my safety ranks lower than I thought. I scoffed turning on my side and leaning, Stiles's anger was completely irrational; I can't just snap my fingers and make everything alright. If I could I would make every thought of the hunters coming after me disappear, if Kate went to Chris and told him what happened he would know it was me and they'd be watching me like some dangerous animal.

And if all of that wasn't enough, I think that the alpha had singled me out when we were at the school on Friday during the parent-teacher conference. That mountain hadn't sought out anyone but me, I wonder if it had something to do with how close I am to Scott or me being a warlock, either way the animal was dead and I wasn't complaining.

I made it to my room and opened the door, I just wanted to lie in my and forget about everything. I didn't bother with the lights or ridding myself of my clothes. I knew this room like the back of my hand so I walked over to my dresser and grabbed one of my scented candles; I let my magic spark and watched as the wick lit up.

Placing the candle down I placed my hands on either side of my dresser and dropped my head, I spent the entire weekend under my grandmother's watchful eye as she drilled me like a sergeant in learning how to control my powers and reading through the grimoire but it was a little difficult when I couldn't focus; I wouldn't have noticed a herd of elephants rampaging by me, my grandmother's words not my own. I reached in my pockets again checking to see if I had any missed calls or texts, the only one I had was one from Stiles telling me to leave him alone.

I inhaled through my nose before pressing on the screen of the phone and sliding over. I pressed on Scott's picture and then brought the phone up to my cheek. I know, I just know, that he's with Allison. His phone goes straight to voicemail after the second ring, jackass.

I was about to send a text to Stiles when his photo suddenly appeared on my screen. He was calling me? I clicked answer before bringing the phone to my ear. "Hello-"

"You know what your and Scott's problem is?" he demanded not even giving me a chance to fully answer my phone.

I shrugged scratching the back of my head. "We're too pretty?" I joked weakly.

"Don't mock me, Mellal." He warned. "Your problem is that the two of you are _so_ caught up in the hype that you're not normal and things are changing for you guys that you forget that I'm here struggling to help the both of you." He stated.

I sighed covering my eyes with my hands. "Stiles, that's not fair, Scott didn't ask for this to happen to him and I guess this was bound to happen to me sooner or later, we're just making the best of this."

"Are you really defending him? You can't possibly tell me that you're not pissed he'd rather run off with Allison and turn off his phone than help us help him with _his_ problems!" he snapped. I couldn't because even now I'm pissed he wasn't answering his phone. "And you, you'd rather go off with that lunatic who almost got you killed by hunters."

"Wait!" I exclaimed waving my hand in disbelief. "You're upset with me because of Derek? How the _hell_ is that fair?" I demanded. "I didn't ask for him to stick around me or come to me whenever he needs help! He just does it!" Now that isn't exactly true, after the hospital incident I did tell him he could call for me anything but Stiles didn't need to know that.

"And you can't find it in yourself to dismiss him and save yourself the pain of having to deal with him?" he asked sarcastically. "Why don't you just by a collar and leash for him since you're basically telling me that he's your new pet." He chuckled bitterly. "Tell me something. Are you only hanging around him because he's showing you attention? Because he feels you can help him?"

I gulped down the rage I felt when he uttered those words, I'm glad Stiles is smart enough not to say anything of these things to my face or else he would be in the same position Scott had been when he choked me. I cleared my throat. "Are you finished?"

"For now."

"I'm hanging up." I didn't need to put up with Stiles's bullshit.

"Wait!" I paused for a moment not sure if he wanted to talk or fling more insults. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Despite what you said earlier I feel as if you were actually hinting at _me_ being Derek's pet!" I barked.

"That isn't what I meant, I'm just afraid that you're going to get yourself hurt or…" he trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes. "Or?" I repeated urging for him to continue.

"Derek's hurt Scott before, Sam, you barely ever forgave Jackson for doing that so why is Derek different?" he asked hesitantly.

I frowned thinking back, Jackson has had many one-sided altercation's with Scott and, by association, me. I held a grudge against him and wanted to pound his face in anytime I thought of Jackson bullying him just because he could, Scott's so passive. I shook my head. "I don't let Derek get away with hurting Scott, Stiles, but he hasn't done anything extreme that Scott can't heal from and he's trying to help."

"I'm beginning to think his help isn't the kind of help Scott needs."

"Whether he does or doesn't, Derek's all he's got."

"He has us."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know you were an expert on werewolves compared to a twenty one year old werewolf, my bad." I said patronizingly.

Stiles scoffed. "I'm not but it's better than going to that guy; if we could help him we wouldn't need Derek around anymore." He persisted.

"Getting rid of Derek doesn't get rid of the problem."

"Doesn't it?"

"No, the alpha is still roaming around." I pointed out, Stiles was quiet for a moment and I forced myself to smile. "I understand you want to keep us safe but Derek isn't the biggest threat out there and his importance to me pales in comparison to that of you and Scott, I wouldn't just step aside to let him harm you." Stiles was still quiet. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I am; thanks."

I nodded a little relieved. "Great but the next time you ever insinuate that I'm anyone's pet, even behind hidden meanings, I'll scatter your brain so bad you'll think you're an eight year old ballerina, got it?" I asked in mock seriousness.

"Yes, sir, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I hung up and blindly tossed my phone backwards towards my bed. I frowned when I didn't hear it hit the bed and turned around, I jumped back hitting my dresser and causing everything on it to rattle but I couldn't help myself. There lying on my bed and leaning against the headrest while casually going through my _unlocked_ phone was Derek Hale.

"What the hell?" I asked, my voice a little higher than I would like but he scared the hell out of me.

He didn't take his eyes away from my phone. "That was an interesting conversation." He muttered.

I scowled crossing my arms over my chest. "That wasn't for something for anyone to hear, especially not you!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued scrolling through my phone. "Where the hell have you been anyways?" I asked. After he dropped me off last night I hadn't heard from him, I wouldn't admit it to anyone but myself but I had been worried.

Derek finally looked up at me, his face looked ominous because of the phone's light shining under his face. "Around." He evaded shrugging his shoulders.

I didn't think for a minute that he would give me a straight answer. "Alright so why are you here and not… _around_?" I sneer the word like it was the cause of all my problems.

"I've been helping Scott this weekend." I blinked; he was answering my question from before? "That's why he hasn't answered his phone, no he didn't answer it because I shattered it…well at least that's why he hadn't tonight, the other nights he's been with his little girlfriend." I frowned, hope bloom when Derek told me Scott hadn't answered because of his broken phone but it fell when he finished. I wasn't going to hold it against Scott but I wouldn't let him go unscathed, Stiles would handle that.

"Well, that's disappointing." I muttered, he had all the time in the world to call me or Stiles but didn't. I noticed Derek eyeing me and raised a brow. "See something you like?" I taunted.

A violent shiver racked down my spine when his gaze darkened for a moment before returning back to normal. "Scott told me that the mountain lion attacked you." He said.

I tilted my head, _okay_ but why…oh. I gave a sly grin as I began to walk over to him and sat next to his legs. "You were worried about me? Aww Derek, baby, that's adorable!" I cooed reaching out and grabbing his cheeks like grandmother's do on television.

He smacked my hand away and gave me a deadly glare. "I wasn't worried and don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Don't call you what, sugarplum?" I asked feigning ignorance.

He grinded his teeth together, I tried hard not to flinch at the sound because it was unnerving. "Sam." He chest rumbled with a low growl, that shiver racked inside me again.

I leaned forward. "Yes, sweet cheeks?" I continued fighting off the smirk that wanted to beam across my face.

"Stop it."

"Stop what, honey dip?"

"I'm warning you."

"Come on, cupcake don't be like that."

"Sam!" If he were a cartoon I'm sure there would be steam blowing from his nose and ears.

I leaned closer, I noses brushed against one another and I could feel his warm breath fanning across my cheeks. I noticed that Derek's leather clad shoulders tensed but that didn't stop me. "Stop being so mean, cutie pie." I whispered teasingly.

What happened next I didn't expect. One minute I was leaning over him and the next I was on my back on my bed with my arms pinned above my head by Derek's grips around my wrist. He straddled my hip and bared his teeth at me. I was surprised more than anything. "Stop." He ordered.

I gulped, his face was close that his forehead was pressed against mine; all I would need to do it tilt my head and my lips would but I wouldn't. I knew what he was doing because after I called him _cute_ he was beginning to blush, I could see it even in the dark. "Stop what?" I whispered.

"This is your last warning."

There was silence…

It was so tempting…

"You're adorable when you blush, honey bunny." I couldn't resist. I busted into gut clenching laughter, it was so bad that my eyes began to water causing me to close them. I threw my head back into my pillow still laughing, my body was shaking from my laughter and I wanted to wrap my arms around my stomach because the laughter hurt but Derek didn't release his grip. I heard Derek huff and I was sure he would do something violent but he only crawled off of me, I leaned up and covered my mouth with my hand. "Wait, Derek, I-I'm sorry!" I chuckled, I held my finger up. "Hold on a minute!" I laughed trying to calm myself.

After a couple more minutes I was able to look at Derek but as soon as I saw his serious face, even in the shadows, I couldn't help but bite my lip to hide the laughter. "Okay, okay! I'm done." I promised climbing off of my bed, I waved my hand and the lights flickered on. "What did you come here for?"

He stared at me blankly, his blush had disappeared and his face turned back to normal. "Just because I could." He said before climbing out my window. I didn't try and stop him, something told me his leaving had something to do with Scott.

I leaned back and slid into my bed. I wonder if it was weird that I actually enjoyed that, it was actually one of the most civil conversations I've ever had with Derek. I thought back to what Stiles said to me about me liking Derek's attention and couldn't help but think that statement couldn't be anymore true.

 _ **(English)**_

I walked into class looking around, not all the students were in class but I wasn't too pressed about it. I saw Allison and Lydia sitting in the back; I hadn't tried to get in contact with Allison since I knew she had been grounded and had her phone taken away.

I moved over to them and sat in my usual seat beside Lydia and behind Allison. Lydia shot me a sharp look; I resisted the urge to flinch under it and held up the peace sign. "Greeting, I come in peace." I joked.

Allison looked over her shoulder at me while Lydia huffed. "Hey, how have you been?" she asked, I noticed Lydia gaze at me from the corner of my eyes and knew exactly what was going on. She heard about the mountain lion attacking me.

I smiled tilting my head a little. "My grandfather's moving to New-York so that's new." I said but noticed the forced smile on her face. "Oh, you're talking about what happened on Friday, I'm fine, it didn't even break skin, I was more surprised than hurt." I assured. "Did you get the present I left in your locker?" I asked.

Her smile became full blown. "I did, thanks." She said turning her body to face me and leaned over, I felt my cheeks heat up when she kissed my right cheekbone. "It was very beautiful."

I chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it." I glanced at Lydia, who was frowning at me. I jutted my bottom lip out pouting. "Don't frown like that Lydia, it'll give you frown lines." I teased reaching over and touching her cheek.

She swatted my hand away. "You're worried about that? You should be worried about my foot kicking your ass!" she hissed, I sighed. "I don't ask for much as your _best_ friend," she put emphasis on best because, really, that's what she was. Scott and Stiles have always been closer than each other because they've been friends since they were eight; they rolled with the same circle of friends, while Lydia and I rolled with the more popular crowd.

I nodded. "I know, Lyds, I know. Sorry." I apologized.

She narrowed her eyes. "How sorry are you?" she questioned.

I knew where this was going. "Sorry enough for you to raid my closet and get rid of the things you don't like?" I asked hoping that would be enough but she only raised her brow as if asking me _is that all you got?_ I grunted. "And we can go to the mall to replace them with what _you_ want?" she tilted her head to the right, a smile growing on her face. "And _I'll_ throw the next party."

She smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you." She said.

Allison raised a brow at me. "Wow."

I snorted. "Don't you start with me." I warned in mock seriousness. I know, Lydia practically had both my and Jackson by the balls but I couldn't help it, Lydia was the most constant thing in my life other than my grandmother. It's almost like my second nature to give into her every demand when she is angry with me, it was worse when we were younger and she'd guilt me with tears but that's long since stopped working.

The brunette chuckled. "Whatever."

Lydia leaned over closer as our teacher walked in right before the bell rang but paid none of us any mind. "So, I heard you skipped school to hang out with a hot guy." She whispered.

I blinked trying to process what she had just said. "What?" I asked dumbly.

Lydia leered at me. "I heard from Angel that you were seen ditching school with some hot guy with green eyes and a thing for leather, so spill." She ordered.

Fuck, I hadn't thought anyone saw me with Derek but then again Stiles had. I hate gossiping girls. "Well," I began trying to stall hoping that our teacher, Mr. Watkins, would start teaching class but he was looking through folders from behind his desk. Damn him. "I didn't ditch school with him and he is a friend of my mother's." Those were both _lies._

Allison smiled. "An older guy?" she joined in with her teasing tone, these two chicks better be happy they're pretty.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, he's older but there's nothing going on between us."

"How much older?" Lydia continued.

"I don't know, he's like…college age or something."

"So he goes to college?" Allison inquired.

I tried to picture Derek sitting in the middle of a class surrounded other students. I could picture him sitting there glaring at the clock trying to _force_ the poor thing to quicken and then bite someone's head off when they tapped him asking for his notes. I bit my lip immediately quieting my laugh. "No, he doesn't go to college; he isn't much of a people person."

"So much of a non-people person that he couldn't stand to be in a classroom for forty minutes?" Lydia asked.

I nodded and then shrugged. "He's a mess." I wonder what Derek would say if he heard me talking about him like this…he'd probably threaten to tear my throat out with his claws.

Lydia smirked leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. "But you like him." She stated.

I hid a laugh behind a cough as the teacher glanced up at us, jerk. I leaned over to Lydia. "I don't like him like that." I insisted, why does it seem like that? Lydia swore that she knew whenever I had feelings for someone. I mean, I could see why it was easy for Lydia to tell I had a crush on Danny. I'd sport a blush and evade his eyes anytime he looked in my direction.

"Whatever." She muttered but I ignored her. Our teacher hadn't moved from his spot behind his desk and continued to sort through the folder in his hands. I shook my head deciding to read through the English book until the bell rang.

I gathered my things as placed them in my backpack. Allison looked back at me as she did the same. "So, are you eating lunch with us?" she asked.

I tilted my head; I actually planned on catching up with Scott and Stiles. I opened my mouth but a soft hand wrapped around my wrist. "Yes, he is." Lydia answered for me sending me a small glare before dragging me out of class.

I sighed softly prying her hands away from my wrist. "Actually I need to catch up with my Chemistry partner seeing as if I don't get an A in this class, it'll bring my grade down to a C and I don't do C's." I said in all seriousness. I wasn't some teacher's pet but I needed to stay on the ball with my grades.

Lydia frowned. "And who is that?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Some girl, I forgot his name, Ian or something." I said, okay maybe I was one of those poplars' who forget the name of someone they grew up with their entire lives. I know this gur but I never really interacted with him in any way.

"Fine but you remember what you owe me, I'll meet with you for History." She said before promptly walking away, looking just as irritated as she had earlier.

I sighed. "Better catch up with her." I suggested to Allison as we walked out of the class.

She smiled. "See ya." She turned to follow Lydia. I nodded and began walking down the opposite end. As I walked past the boy's locker room and paused before I could fully pass it. There was this stinging pain in my left shoulder, I frowned, it didn't hurt but it grabbed my attention. It wasn't my pain.

I frowned turning to the door, I wondered who was in there but was it really my business? Every time I listened to these weird feeling I ended up in some kind of trouble, like when I touched Derek and decided to follow him only to be attacked by hunters. Ah, death experiences, cue sarcasm.

I steeled myself before pushing open the door and walking into the locker room. There was no one in plain sight but I knew that it wasn't empty. I quietly walked through the small opening that lead to the coach's office when I saw it, a couple specks of something red. Blood.

I heard a grunt from in between the row of lockers I was coming up on. I stopped just before that locker and poked my head around it. My jaw practically unhinged itself at what I was seeing. There standing was my Chemistry partner shirtless but covered in bruises. His back had hand shaped purple marks on top of his shoulder blades, I could see a hand mark on the back of his neck and there was blood trailing for his wrist.

The gasp that passed through my lips was practically unstoppable and audible. He heard because he immediately glanced over his shoulder before pulling on his shirt. I took a step back before turning and running out of locker room but didn't stop there. I continued to run until I reached the outside of the school and before I could even recognize what was happening, a hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist before dragging me into one of the storage closets.

I didn't panic, I didn't need to, and I knew who it was because only one jackass would do something like this. I pushed the hand away from my mouth and glared through the darkness. "Derek, what the hell man? You have _got_ to stop doing this!" I insisted. He didn't say anything so I scoffed. " _illuminous_." I spoke holding out my hand.

I watched as a bright ball of light grew in my hand, the storage closets didn't have lights yet and this was way better than nothing. I immediately saw Derek standing there, not even flinching at the sudden use of light. "Clever but unnecessary." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I gave a short chuckle. "Says the guy that just loves to _drag_ me into any spot he deems fit, people are going to talk." I said sarcastically but Derek didn't look very amused. "What?" I questioned pushing what I saw to the back of my head.

"I need your help."

I rolled my eyes. "I kind of figured that Derek." I said almost bitterly. "The only time you come looking for me is when you need help."

He raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that I was in need of assistance last night." His tone was casual and almost smug, for an expressionless werewolf. I blinked, right; he hadn't needed anything from me last night. I blushed. "Be careful, Sam, I might start to think you enjoy me being around." He mocked using my own words against me.

"Fair enough, sorry." I apologized while ignoring his last comment all together, probably because there was more truth in that statement than I was ready to admit. "What do you need help with?" I questioned.

"Are you up for another trip to the hospital?" he asked. I didn't hide the flinch that sentence brought, I didn't forget what I did during my last visit to the hospital with Derek.

"Why do we need to go there?" I asked almost whining.

"I need to talk to my uncle." I frowned; he wanted to take me to his uncle?

"Something important?" I questioned.

"Very."

I glanced around the closet. I was still in school and needed to make sure that I passed this next chemistry assignment. "I don't know, Derek, I mean I can't keep leaving school every time a situation becomes die emergency, my grandmother already tore me a new one for doing it the last time." His eyes widened. "Don't worry I didn't tell her anything…at least not anything important."

Derek cocked his head to the left before leaving against the wall behind him, it didn't escape my notice that he was really avoiding contact with me and I don't know how I felt about that. I mentally shook my head when he began to speak. "You're right," he admitted nodding his head.

"What's wrong with your uncle anyways?" I asked, Scott hadn't been very specific when he detailed how the Argents burned this guy. I'm surprised I was able to get out of the house uninjured myself but then again I could imagine my grandmother trying harder to get me out than anyone else.

Derek sighed closing his eyes for a moment. "He's fine, he's breathing and healthy but it's like he isn't there, like his mind was taken from him and left his body as a shell."

I sucked my teeth. "That sucks, Derek." I muttered dropping my gaze before looking back up at him, he was growing facial hair. Without it he looked so young but with it he seemed so much older, he looked stressed. "You need to stop worrying yourself about this, Derek."

His eyes snapped open. "I'm the only one that-"

"That is stressing about this alpha thing." I interrupted taking a step forward, I dropped my hand but the orb of light continued to float there. "The hunters are just as capable as you are to take this thing down and if you're able to hide from them until they do that-"

"No." he denied shaking his head. "That thing, whoever it is, he…caused too much damage." I immediately thought of his sister and how he felt about it, how he was dealing with it because right now it seemed like he was on the verge of losing himself.

I walked forward to touch him but before I could reach him the closet door was flung open and close, he was gone. I sighed dropping my hand and the spell allowing myself to stand there in the darkness for a moment before walking over to the door and opening it.

I stepped out into the fresh air without a care in the world until I saw him again, my Chemistry partner. He was walking and glancing around as if he was afraid of someone finding out his secret. I thought it over for a moment before I ran over to him. "Hey, Ian." I greeted falling in step beside him. He was about two inches taller than me.

He glanced over at me looking confused. "It's Isaac." He corrected in a mutter. I blinked before remembering something. I remember, maybe a year ago, when Isaac Lahey asked Lydia out to a dance or something, I mentally cringed at her response and the humiliation on his face. I hadn't said anything because after it happened I saw Stiles heading toward her, probably about to do the same thing, and dragged him in the opposite direction.

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, Isaac, right." I muttered, I'm already starting off on the wrong foot. I cleared my throat. "So, uh, how are you?" I inquired eyeing him thoroughly, I could almost picture him standing here shirtless and marked with bruises, I wonder if someone here had done that to him.

He tensed. "Do you want to talk about the Chemistry assignment?" he asked quickly changing the subject. I wonder if he knew I had been the one to see him in all his bruised glory, I decided he didn't know and didn't need to know.

"Sure, I was thinking we could go old school and build a volcano." I said sarcastically, I didn't want to talk about the Chemistry assignment or anything or that nature, I wanted to know why he was covered in hand marks. Earlier freaked me out but now that I'm thinking clearly he obviously needed help and all I needed was for him to let me. "Now that's settled, how have you been?" I repeated.

His azure eyes glanced down at me and a frown tugged at his lips. "Why are you so concerned?" he asked almost snidely. I opened my mouth to answer. "We haven't spoken to each other before in all the time we've known each other, you didn't even know my name, and now you're here asking personal questions!" his voice was beginning to raise.

"I never asked anything personal, if anything my question was equal to that of asking how you felt about the weather." I countered civilly. He was getting defensive. I opened my mouth to say more but my phone began to ring, I sighed stopping and watched as he sped away from me. Great. "Hello?" I answered holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey," Stiles said. "I think I just helped Scott find a way to keep him from going crazy during the full moon."

I shoved one hand in my pocket and sighed. "What?"

"He needs to focus on his anchor, Allison."

I frowned. "Okay, that sounds reasonable and plausible but how do you actually know that works?" I questioned.

"Because I tempted these guys and they beat him up-"

"Wait! What?!" I yelled into my phone. Stiles got Scott beat up? "Look, I know you're pissed about your dad getting hurt but trying to get Scott killed isn't the way to go about it! Mess with his bike or something! You got him beat up, oh! I'm going to _murder_ you _so_ hard!" I threatened.

"Whoa! Calm down, he's alright!" Stiles defended himself.

I scoffed turning around and heading back towards the north wing of the school. "I don't care. Where are you?" I demanded.

"Detention."

"Oh my god, I can't stand the two of you." I was tempted to hang up but that wouldn't be wise, what the hell is going on with these two? It's like they get off doing stupid things. I took off in a run, school had ended and I'm pretty sure that Isaac wouldn't want to talk to me so that ruins my chances at getting a decent grade in class. "Alright, I'm not waiting for the two of you, where are you two planning on meeting up?" I questioned.

"The animal clinic, Mr. Taylor just walked back in!" he hissed before the line went dead.

I groaned shoving my phone back into my pocket. I made it to the parking lot and pulled out my grandmother's keys as I stopped at her car. I climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut before turning on the ignition. I pulled out of the parking space and looked into the sky, it was getting dark. I drove off toward the clinic.

When I made it to the clinic I was surprised to see Derek's car in the driveway, what the hell? Was he meeting Scott here? I parked next to him and climbed out before heading towards the door after pulling the keys from the ignition.

I pushed on the door only to find it locked, I huffed stepping back and flicked my wrist. There was a click and I pushed open the door with no hesitation. I could feel pain and fear surrounding the entire clinic and could hear a familiar voice coming from the back.

I walked in that direction and froze at what I was seeing. Scott's boss tied up in a chair with Derek standing behind him. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Don't interfere!" Derek warned pointing at me.

I looked down at Deaton, he looked scared and there was a bleeding cut under his eyes. "Sam, get out of here, he's dangerous." He said.

I returned my glare back to Derek. "Release him now!" I ordered.

"He knows something and I'm not letting him go until he tells me everything." He said, I warned him. I narrowed my eyes and watched as Derek crumbled to his knees while holding onto his head. "Ah!" he gasped falling on his side.

I ran over to Deaton and kneeled in front of him. "W-what's happening?" Deaton questioned, I saw him glance over at Derek wearily.

"I'm doing something I hoped I would never have to do." I muttered, I didn't want to use my powers on anyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about but Derek, much like Scott, left me no choice. I tried to untie Deaton's bindings but they were tied into knots. I reached back about to feel for something that could help when a hand latched around my wrist.

My feet left the ground as I was tossed to the side. I grunted when my back hit the brick wall and then came to a slump unable to stay on my feet. I coughed and felt a trail of blood come from my lips. I looked up and saw Derek climbing to his feet; he glared over his shoulder at me. "Are you insane?" he asked. "You were about to release him!" he snapped.

"Sam, are you alright?" Deaton asked.

I didn't know, I was hurt but it wasn't all physical. I shook the feeling and crawled to my feet. "That was the idea!" I spat at Derek, who narrowed his eyes. "How can you possibly think he knows anything about anything?" I demanded. At least one good thing came out of this: Derek was strong, strong enough to fight through my powers.

Derek stared at me; the blood caught his attention I'm sure, before frowning. "Stay out of the way." He ordered and turned back to Deaton. He lifted him up by his shirt without any trouble despite the heavy chair. "I want to know why you're lying. Who are you protecting?" he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard and turned towards the door in time to see Scott walking in. Derek dropped Deaton back on the chair's wheel before knocking him out with one punch. Scott gasped. "What?" he muttered.

"Conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't." Derek stated heatedly.

Scott looked as if he were about to argue until his eyes landed on me. "Sam?" he rushed over and helped me away from the wall. He glared over at Derek. "Did you do this to him?" he demanded.

I scoffed. "Don't, I'll get my revenge." I muttered narrowing my eyes at Derek, tempted to bring him to his knees again.

Derek's glanced over at me. "It wasn't to hurt him but keep him down." He said dismissively.

"You piece of shit!" I snapped.

Scott shook his head. "I don't understand, what the hell are you doing? What are you talking about?" he asked desperately trying to get answers, I glanced down at Deaton and hoped he was alright.

Derek growled. "Do you want to know what that spiral means? It's our sign, vendetta! Revenge. It means he won't stop until he satisfied!"

I pushed myself from Scott's hold. "You think he's the alpha?" I inquired indecorously; I kept my distance not too interested in becoming a part of the wall again.

Derek nodded. "We're about to find out." He muttered, he raised his claw up to strike but in an instant Scott was standing there holding Derek's wrist. Scott had wolfed out.

I blinked, I know that Derek could easily break through Scott's hold but I think it's the fact that Scott got control without his help is what shocked Derek and is keeping him from trying to kill Deaton. "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott said.

I felt my lips edge upwards, Scott's totally becoming a badass. Derek didn't say anything but moved away from Deaton, I watched him wearily but didn't say anything as I walked over to Scott. "When Stiles told me he helped you get control, I didn't believe him." I whispered.

Scott looked over at me and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I was surprised it worked too."

"And Allison is your anchor?" I questioned, I would have thought maybe it could be his mother or Stiles but maybe it had something to do with Allison being able to bring out a side of Scott that those two couldn't.

"Yeah." I nodded and then turned to Deaton, kneeling in front of him. He looked as if he'd been through hell and back. "Do you think there's anything you can do?" I heard Scott ask.

I didn't answer, there had to be a reason why Derek thought this guy was the alpha and I wanted to know that reason. "No, it's better to let him sleep this off because when he wakes up he'll have a killer headache and pains in his wrist." I noticed there was a cut on his wrist.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shot a quick look towards Derek, he had his back facing the both of us but I noticed he had tensed when Scott brought up my own pain. "I'm fine, nothing compares to being clawed by that beast." I joked referring to the alpha. I heard Scott snort and felt him tap my shoulder, I looked over and took tissue from his hand. I began to dab at the wounds and Derek began to pace.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek demanded walking over to us.

I glared at him from my place on the ground. "Why not throw me through a brick wall and hope the alpha finds me tasty." I sneered at him but my words went ignored by the older werewolf.

Scott placed a hand on my shoulder. "Give me an hour." He said.

"Then what?"

I stood up and moved between the two; I tilted my head. "And then you find out what his plan is." I smiled sardonically. Emerald green eyes narrowed at me but I wasn't fazed, I was pissed.

"Stop." Scott ordered pulling on my arm, I allowed him to pull me behind him. "Meet me at the school in the parking lot."

Derek didn't say anything and left. I resisted the urge to storm after him and demand why he threw me into the wall but calmed myself, I attacked him too, even if to protect someone else. I shook my head, looks like any progress I made with Derek.

I shook my head and turned to Scott. "You should call Stiles and tell him to meet us at the school too." I suggested. Scott nodded. "And you should drive because I'm beginning to get a headache."

Scott frowned. "Concussion?" he asked.

"Possible but I don't think so."

"Are you angry at him?" I threw a confused look. "At Derek? For what he did?"

I scoffed. "I'm pissed but I'm sure what I put him through was way worse than what he put me through." I felt the beginning of the mental pain inflicting ability and it wasn't pleasant. "Come on." I urged him towards Deaton. I helped untie and carry Deaton to the back of his office lying on down.

I drove Scott back to the school where he told me Stiles would meet us. I saw Stiles's jeep already parked and parked next to it before climbing out. "This is a bad idea." I heard Stiles comment.

"It's the best we've got." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Unless you have a better idea."

We gathered behind Stiles's jeep. "I'm all in for ignoring the problem until it eventually goes away." Stiles waved his hand for emphasis.

"He's coming." Scott cut in; I scowled as Derek's car came into view. I saw Stiles reach into his trunk and pull out bolt cutters.

I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as Derek climbed out of his car storming toward us. I frowned when I peered in the back of Derek's car and saw Deaton, retied and in the back. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding." I muttered.

Scott followed my gaze and turned his angry yellow eyes on Derek. "Are you serious?"

Derek had no reaction but Stiles did. "Well, he looks very comfortable."

I hummed. "Like sleeping on a bed of nails." I added sarcastically before hooking my arm around Scott's shoulder and pulling him from the car and towards the entrance of the school.

"Wait, hey!" I heard Derek exclaim, we all turned to him. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Scott shrugged. "You said I have a connection to the alpha." He said. "We'll see if your right." he and Stiles continued moving towards the school.

I didn't, I was staring at Derek, who returned my stare. Something bad was about to happen. I turned to them. "Hey," I called earning their attention. "I'm going to stay out here and keep an eye on your boss." I said.

They both nodded before continuing their way in. I inhaled and then exhaled deeply before turning back to Derek and walking over to him. His eyes never left mine. "How's your back?" he asked.

"How's your head?" I countered, he grimaced. "You know, I'm surprised that you were able to move through that because Scott hadn't been able to."

"Let's just say that you're not the first witch to use that on me." I hummed leaning against his car. "I'm sorry." He apologized. I nodded but didn't say anything back, there wasn't anything to say, I wasn't sorry for trying to protect someone. I heard him sigh before he moved to the other side of his car to stand next to me. "That not enough?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, he raised a brow. "It's not like I'm bleeding profoundly and it's not like we're even friends." I stated.

The usual frown on his face seemed to deepen. "You're right." He agreed and said no more after that. I shook my head and we sat in a tense silence until a roaring howl echoed from the school.

I raised both my brows surprised. "Is that the alpha?" I asked confused.

"No, its Scott, he's calling the alpha." Derek muttered looking up at the school. When the howl ended Derek growled. "I'm going to rip both of their throats out."

"What? Why?"

"Because that howl could have attracted too much attention and not the attention we need." He turned from me and looked back at the school; I followed and saw both my friends walking from the entrance. "I'm going to kill both of you." He threatened pointing at them. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. Both Scott and Stiles seemed lost. "What are you doing trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

I shook my head deciding not to get involved. Scott smiled. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." He almost seemed proud of himself.

Stiles gave a goofy smile. "It was loud and it was _awesome_." He sung.

Derek glared at Stiles. "Shut up."

"Don't be such a sourwolf."

I scoffed to hide the laughter that wanted to burst forth when Derek's left eye twitched. "I'm glad that you're getting control but how about some discretion, unless you want Allison to find out about you being what you are." That smile was wiped from his face.

Scott glanced down and then at something behind me. "What did you do with him?" he asked.

"What?" Derek asked turning around. I was shocked to see that Deaton was no longer sitting there in the back seat. "I didn't do anything."

I frowned, something was coming. I turned around just in time to see red eyes and then a sickeningly wet impaling sound. I felt my jaw drop as the alpha stood there with his claws impaled in Derek's back. Blood began to pour from Derek's mouth and onto the floor. I stumbled back until my back hit Derek's car. "Sam!" I heard from a distance and turned to see Scott and Stiles running towards the entrance of the school.

I jumped when the alpha tossed Derek to the side and turned to me. I didn't move, I couldn't move, the intense aura and killing intent the alpha presented had me stuck in the spot I stood. I watched as he lifted his hand and then swung. " _Sam!_ " the dual screams of my friends was blocked out as stars exploded in front of my eyes and sent me flying through the air. I felt my back hit something hard and then I fell to the ground on my stomach. I found myself staring into Derek's lifeless eyes before the darkness engulfed me.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Oh damn! The alpha was smart enough to separate the werewolf from his warlock. Poor Sam, his empathic powers once again got him into a messy situation but that's one of the weaknesses to such a great power. I hope Sam and Derek will be okay.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Continuing from last chapter, it's obvious that after being smacked around by the alpha Sam won't be able to just get back up to help his friends so this chapter will be the night of the Full Moon. Sorry , I reposted this chapter, I had to go through and fix numerous mistakes I saw.**_

 _ **(Chapter 8)**_

My left arm hurt, my ribs felt as if they were on fire, my shoulder and left arm is killing me, and I could feel bruises all over my back. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I grunted in pain when an arm tightened around my waist and my already bruised stomach was in someone's shoulder. Was someone carrying me? Whoever it was carrying me was walking as if they were limping. I heard a car door open and I was somewhat roughly transported into the seat. After a few moments a hand went through my pocket until jiggling of keys reached my ears and then the door shut.

I scrunched my face up and opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurry but it wasn't hard for me to see Stiles's jeep from where I was sitting, I'm assuming I was in my grandmother's car. I heard the driver's door open and someone crawled in. The engine started before the car quickly pulled away from the school and swerved, turning around, and took off.

I inhaled deeply trying desperately not to focus on the pain in my shoulder and back. I leaned my head back turning to Derek. "Wherr ar ooo takin me?" I slurred out, damn why the hell were there three of him? All of them are so handsome, even with the blood coating his chin.

Derek glanced over at me; he had a look in his eyes I couldn't recognize in my painful haze. He tilted his head at me before turning back forward. "I'm taking you to your grandmother."

I scoffed a chuckled a little. "My grandmother isn't even here, she's visiting her sister." I dropped my head; my chin touched my upper chest. "I think she's getting sick of me." I muttered.

"Stop, you're deliriously in pain and don't know what you're talking about." Derek claimed.

I turned to him wincing when I landed on my shoulder, the same shoulder that took the more brunt of my impact with a brick wall, whether it was with Derek or the alpha I didn't know. "Tha minds meh, are yo kay? I thought you died." I groaned when all three Derek's glanced at me confused. "Coul you al thre of you stp movin round?" I asked.

I felt the car come to a stop and winced before bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Derek turned to me; his lips were shinning with new blood. "How much pain are you in?" he questioned.

I huffed. "Enough tha dere are three of ya, ma should-er hurts, and yer kind-a gorgeous." I said and immediately wanted to kick myself in the teeth if I wasn't already in enough pain. Derek didn't say anything for a moment. I felt my lips stretch into a grin. "I cause _thee_ Derek Hale ta become speechless?" I asked.

He shook his head and turned a sharp corner, I gasped when my head hit the door. "Ouch! You did that on purpose!" I whined, he ignored me. I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "If you were going to abuse me why didn't you let Scott or Stiles take me home?" I asked closing my eyes; I'm tired of seeing three of everything I looked at.

"They went into the school."

Wait, what? I opened my eyes a fraction and turned to him. "What do you mean they went into-" I cut myself off when I remembered what happened. The alpha had snuck up behind Derek and I, he stabbed Derek and threw him before smacking me out of the way like a fly. I remember Scott and Stiles calling my name as they ran into the school. I groaned. "They're still in the school while the alpha is lurking around trying to kill them? Derek! Why did you leave them?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You're injured to the point of being delirious and probably wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line."

I closed my eyes, I was too tired to argue or be too worried. "What about you? Shouldn't you be healed by now?" I asked.

"No, not when the injury is inflicted by an alpha but I am healing." He reached over placing his hand near my temple. I blinked as my vision began to clear and focus, I was only seeing one of him and not so delirious. I blinked rapidly. "Wow, what was that?" I asked.

"It's an ability werewolves have, we're able to heal less serious injuries and take away some pain." That explains a lot because the pounding in my head had disappeared but the pain in my back and shoulder was still there.

"Thank you." I muttered tightening my grip around my legs burying my face into my lap. "Are they going to be alright?" I asked.

"We're here." He said, I lifted my head up and saw we were in front of my home. I opened the door and stumbled out of the car, almost falling to my knees. I grunted tightening my arms around my ribs, pain was racking through my torso. I felt hands on my shoulders. "What? What hurts?" I heard Derek ask.

"My ribs." I wheezed out, his hands trailed down my back, I fought the shiver that went down my back, and stopped at my ribs. He pressed softly casing me to whimper. "Ow." I muttered.

I heard Derek sigh. "I think your ribs are bruised from the impact." He stated, he threw my arm over his shoulder and helped me to my house. He had my keys in his hand, which only had two on the keychain, and unlocked the door before walking into it using his leg to close the door behind us.

I didn't question Derek as he practically carried through the house and up the stairs until he reached my room, which he probably knew since he snuck into my house before. I chuckled at the thought. "You're way too familiar with my home." I said as he dropped my on my bed, I sighed content with the soft bed.

Derek didn't comment, I was a little disappointed he didn't take the bait but when I remember how he pinned me last time I guess it isn't a bad thing. I watched as he walked toward my bathroom pulling off his shirt, I eyed his muscular back until my eyes landed on five puncture holes in between his shoulder-blades.

I shook my head as he disappeared into my bathroom. "The first-aid kit is in the cabinets of beneath the sink." I called. "And there are some clean rags hanging in the closet." I added when I touched my chin and felt dried blood.

Derek came back in, his face clean of dried blood; he held the first-aid kit and a wet rag in his hands. He placed the kit aside, I reached for the rag when he held it out but he brushed my hands aside. I was surprised when he began to clean the blood from my face. I stared up at him while he focused on cleaning my chin. "What?" he questioned.

I gulped. "Nothing." I denied but there _was_ something wrong. He is what was wrong. He still didn't have a shirt on allowing me to admire the line from muscles in his arms and then his chest. I could easily reach my hand up and brush my hand across his abs. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and them began to heat up.

I didn't know if Derek noticed my blush or not but I was hoping he would ignore it. He pulled the rag away from my face, so I assumed he was finished. I breathed deeply trying to figure out what I should do next. I heard my phone ring and frowned reaching into my pocket but before I could answer it Derek snatched it from my hand and checked it before handing it to me. "It's Stiles."

I coughed answering the phone. "Stiles, are you okay? Where Scott? What's going on? Did you leave the school yet?" I demanded all in one breath before coughing again.

"Oh thank god, you have no idea how worried we were!" Stiles exclaimed from the other side. "We thought that you were dead, where are you?" he asked.

"Derek brought me home, I'm too injured to move much and he isn't healing like he should." I said taking a quick glance over at Derek, who's skin was still pale from blood loss.

"Wait, Derek's alive?"

I frowned. "Why do you sound upset about that?" I questioned. Sure I was pissed earlier about what happened with Deaton but after he saved me from possibly dying of losing too much blood, those feelings faded away.

"Um, well, Scott may have told Allison, Jackson and Lydia that Derek is the one who killed the bus driver and is trying to kill us now."

I looked up with wide eyes and met Derek's enraged eyes, he heard everything Stiles just said. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Derek demanded angrily.

I held my finger up asking for a minute. "Stiles, what the hell is the matter with you two? Why would you do that?"

"We thought he was dead!"

Derek stormed over to me, I tried to use my power to push him back but he only stumbled back once, I was weakened. "I am going to kill the both of them, starting with that one!" he snarled.

I shook my head. "Okay, I'm not worried about Derek's chances of going to jail, again, but what's happening? Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"No, we tried calling the police but they hung up on us."

"Well, maybe I-"

"No, they got a call saying that teens were reported of calling in and playing pranks from the school, they won't believe you."

I scrunched my brows up. "Who could have done that?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I looked up at Derek, who crossed his arms over his chest and if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was pouting. "So, that's it, there's nothing we can do?" I asked.

"No, we're just going to try and sneak out-" The line went dead suddenly.

I frowned. "Stiles? Stiles!" I yelled shaking the phone a little and then pulled away, the signal was lost. I groaned as I forced myself to sit up only for my ribs to grind together. I clenched my teeth but froze as something registered in my mind. "Wait! He said that Lydia and Allison was with them? What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Derek shook his head. "Calm down, there isn't anything you can do."

"That doesn't mean I don't try, Derek, those are my friends…and Jackson." I added in an afterthought. "Three of them, wait, none of them have any idea what they're dealing with! What if the alpha kills Scott? What if he doesn't stop at Scott and kills them all?"

Derek looked as frustrated as I felt. "I can't answer those, I don't know." He said.

"Well, I do." I said pushing myself from my bed and stood up ignoring the sharp strikes of pain in my torso and shoulder.

I gasped when my back hit the bed after Derek pushed me back down. "You couldn't even push me more than a step back with your powers, you can barely move without experiencing pain and that alpha had no problem batting you away." Derek counted off. "You're not going."

"What are you my wife?" I asked sarcastically through clenched teeth as I glared up at him but his stubborn glare was unwavering.

Derek walked over sitting down at my desk and spun in the chair with his arms crossed in his lap. "What will you do when you get there and the alpha is standing there in front of the door?" he questioned, I didn't answer because I didn't have one. "Nothing, he was able to sneak up behind us and take the vet without either of us knowing, he was able to sneak up on us and disable us." He reminded. "Your powers couldn't keep me down so they wouldn't even work on him."

I knew all of this but…how can I just sit here while all of my friends are trapped in the school? I groaned closing my eyes. "I can't lose them." I whispered softly. I need Lydia; she's the most constant thing in my life since my time in the baby crib.

I scrunched my brows when the bed dipped next to me. I opened my eyes turning my head, I was staring at the side of Derek's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. "I don't think you will." He replied. I felt his hand grab mine, I closed my eyes again when the pain began to recede a little but any type of relief was welcome.

"And you're sure?"

"He needs Scott, he wouldn't kill him, his primary goal is Scott so as long as your friends stay out of his way there will be no issue, now go to sleep." He ordered.

It wasn't something I could fight, I was tired and the pain was disappearing. Before I knew it I was asleep.

 _ **(Next Day)**_

I groaned as I woke up from one of the best slumber I've had in years, especially since I became a warlock. I opened my eyes a fraction not allowing too much of the sunlight in my eyes, there was a dull ache in my ribs and shoulders but other than that I felt better. I grunted about to sit up but frowned when something heavy kept me down by my waist. I fully opened my eyes looking down at the long olive limb that was latched around my waist, it wasn't mine.

I stared at it for a moment before following the limb to its owner: Derek. I was surprised that he was actually still here; I guessed that he would sneak out at night but I guess being injured by the alpha took more out of him than I thought. I hummed lowly as I eyed Derek's sleeping face; it was like the scowl was permanent, even in his sleep. I reached over tracing his hair line before pushing my fingers into his hair, it felt softer than it looked. I almost jumped when I heard something that reminded me of a cat purring, I raised a brow at Derek before smirking and retracting my hand. So, Derek liked to have his hair played with?

I was lying on my back with Derek's head on my shoulder and his arm around my waist; I bet he didn't fall asleep like this. I snorted, so Derek liked to cuddle when he was asleep? I noticed he still wasn't wearing a shirt, I felt my body flush.

I chuckled awkwardly a little before grabbing his wrist and pried his arm from my waist, damn werewolves and their super strength! Why couldn't I have super strength? I wondered throwing my legs over the bed and sitting up; I sat there for a moment until my eyes landed on my phone on the nightstand, I immediately thought of my friends and reached for it.

I pressed redial and watched as Stiles's face popped up. I brought the phone to my ear glancing back at Derek to make sure he was asleep. "Sam?" I heard and stood up walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey," I greeted shutting the door behind me and venturing towards the sink turning on the water so that Derek couldn't hear my conversation. "How did everything go last night? Is anyone hurt?" I asked.

I heard Stiles breath heavily and almost thought maybe someone had been hurt. "Well, we all got out and were able to get in touch with my dad but Allison broke up with Scott and now he's a mess."

"Wait, wait! Allison Argent broke up with Scott McCall?" I asked incredulously. Weren't the two of them like soul mates or something?

"Yeah, he ignored me all yesterday but I'm not worried about him right now, they cancelled school today and tomorrow because of what happened."

I scoffed. "Did you really think they wouldn't? Someone was murdered there Stiles and now because of you and Scott, they think it's Derek who did it."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? It was Scott's idea anyways."

"I'm sure you tried to stop him." I muttered sarcastically. "And don't apologize to me; I'd love to see Derek's reaction to it."

Stiles groaned. "Whatever, how are you? Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

I looked up into my reflection; I quickly pulled my shirt from my body and turned around looking over my shoulder so I could get a good look at my back. Purple marred my olive skin but it looked like it was healing. "I've been worse." I muttered into the phone.

"Really? Describe it to me." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it, Derek did some werewolf mojo on me and was able to heal me just a little but I think he was up all night doing it." I don't know what it was exactly but whatever ability Derek had saved me from a world of pain.

"Derek saves the day again."

"You know sarcasm is a bitch." I pointed out. "How was Lydia?" I asked, I'm not sure how I felt about Allison right now so I wouldn't ask but Lydia would always be one of my main concerns.

"She was fine, scared, but fine." Stiles said dismissively.

I nodded. "Alright, so any plans today?"

"Yup, we're going to make Scott feel better?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't think I'm casting any love spells on Allison so that she would get back together with him." I warned jokingly.

"I wasn't even thinking of that but I'm sure Scott would rip your throat out if he found out you used your powers on Allison." I rolled my eyes at the truth in that statement. "But I was thinking more of taking Scott out to drink and relax."

"Despite the fact that we're all sixteen and that would mean one of us…you want me to be the designated driver." I realized with a sigh.

"Yeah, I just thought maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for you to drink in your condition."

I raised a brow. "Condition?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I was reading some books I found in the library and online about witchcraft, they both say there are three kinds of mages, that's what they refer to you in the before times; the first is you, a naturally born warlock who's powers were given to him at birth, they say the oldest are said to be the strongest." I narrowed my eyes at that but stayed silent. "Then there are those who draw their powers from Satan, the devil, they sell their souls and loyalty to him as a thanks for the powers they received, they rely of dark and destructive magic."

There were more than Satanists out there that relied on dark magic, my grandmother told me that dark magic could corrupt anyone with the evil power, she says that it's the angry souls who lost their lives practicing the art, it's their warning that they're going down the road of destruction and will lead to their ultimate demise.

I frowned. "Well, you don't need to worry about me using that, my powers are that of spiritual magic." It makes me stronger; the spirits keep my visions from overtaking me and making me go insane.

"Yeah but that doesn't have to be the only magic you practice." Stiles insisted, I heard pages of a book turning. "Remember you told me that your family has been around for ages practicing magic?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what my grandma told me."

"Well, that means you could practice ancestral magic, the magic of calling upon you family line of witches to give you strength, or you can even practice traditional magic, the more common way of using your powers." Stiles listed through.

I was impressed, I didn't think there would be anything out in the libraries or Internet that would be useful to me but then again Stiles is more persistent than I am, I can imagine him looking through every website looking for more answers and piecing the answers he found together.

I smiled. "Thanks for looking all that up Stiles and I'm not tossing your idea out but I really think I should focus more on spiritual magic," I heard him grunt in displeasure. "I haven't been a warlock for long; I should at least master this magic before moving onto the next." I reasoned. I heard knocking at the door and tensed, I hope Derek would still be asleep. I reached over turning off the faucet and walked towards the door that leads into the hallway before opening it.

"I guess, do you want to the notes I have?" Stiles asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." I made it to the downstairs and made my way over to the door before opening it. I smiled when I saw my favorite strawberry blonde standing there holding a blue box and black bow tied around it. I stepped aside as she stepped inside silently. I closed the door after her and walked behind her.

"Alright, I'll bring it to you later."

"Cool, I'll see ya." I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Lydia was standing at the counter while brewing coffee. I sat at the island when she turned around looking a little irritated. I raised a brow. "Something you want to tell my princess?" I asked deciding to wait until she brought up what happened in the school. I already guessed there had been problems, none of which involved the alpha.

Lydia huffed sitting across from me and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing, I'm just fine." She said giving me a smile that would look convincing to anyone who wasn't me.

I tilted my head to the side. "Really, Lydia?" I questioned smiling a little. "Who do you think you're talking to? Jackson?" I saw her eyes lower a little and felt a flare of anger; of course this has something to do with that jackass. I leaned forward placing my forearms on the island top. "What did Jackson do?" I asked.

Lydia sighed dropping her head a little and that mask she wore a lot. I saw anger and hurt in her eyes when she met my gaze. "I-I'm not sure, it's just…" she trailed off and looked a little lost at what to say. I frowned, this was a little different than any other time she had problems with Jackson. "While we were trapped in the schools, Jackson…well, he was acting a little strange around Allison." She finished.

I blinked multiple times then I realized it. My lips tilted up. "Lydia, are you jealous?" I questioned trying not to give into the urge to laugh.

Lydia scoffed turning her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "No, of course not."

I grinned. "Well, good, I mean Allison is gorgeous and all but I'm pretty sure that Jackson is _actually_ in love with you." I was _pretty_ sure about that and if what Lydia is worried about was actually a thing, I would break Jackson.

Lydia shook her head. "I don't know, there was just something in the way he was treating her and the way she was treating him, she was stuck to his side while Scott was on the other side of the room, I mean shouldn't she be stuck to her _boyfriend_?" she asked.

I opened my mouth but then closed it when I realized what I was doing. I was doing _Jackson_ , of all people, a favor by singing his praise to my best-friend. This was the opportunity I've wanted since they started dating; the opportunity to show Lydia that she was _way_ too good for Jackson.

"I don't think Allison is that type of girl, Lydia." I defended.

"She broke up with Scott right after all of this."

Okay, I could see how that could look to someone who's already suspicious. "Alright, but I think that has more to do with Scott than Jackson." That was a guess and I hope I'm right.

Lydia shook her shoulders a little. "I'm tired of talking about me." She stated.

I snorted. "That's a first." I flinched under her glare and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, too soon." I turned my attention to the blue present in her hand. "So, are you going to leave me in suspense or give me the present?" I asked.

Lydia frowned looking down at the present before handing it to me. "Oh, yeah, I found this on your porch." She said sliding it over to me. I grabbed it was prepared to open it when I heard a thud from upstairs. Lydia looked up and I tensed when I remembered that Derek was still in my room. "What was that?" She asked.

I hopped out of my seat. "I think that was my grandma, I'll go check." I ran out the kitchen.

"I thought she was over her sister's!" Lydia called after me.

"Yeah!" I said unsure of what else to say as I sprinted up the stairs. When I made it to my room I saw Derek standing there pulling on a shirt and that my chair had been knocked over. I raised a brow shutting the door behind me. "What the hell?" I asked waving my hand and watched as the chair flew to its feet.

Derek shrugged his shoulder pulling on one of my bigger shirts, it looked tight on him but not uncomfortably so. "I have something to do today, including going to go get my car." He said.

"And what about the cops and hunters who will undoubtedly be keeping an eye out for you?" I asked.

"I can't hide out here forever, especially not when you're bringing your friends in and out of here."

"And you can't hide at home with your _hunters_ and _police officers_ running in and out of there." I countered, why the hell did he have to be so stubborn? "When my grandma comes back I'll talk to her, I can clean out the guest bedroom and you can stay there."

Derek sighed leaning back. "I'll still need my car."

I raised a brow. "Why? So the police can see the license plate and immediately know it's your car?" I asked but held out my hand. "Give me the keys and I'll get it, I'll bring it here and hide it in the driveway."

"I'm _not_ letting you drive my car." Derek swore glaring at me.

I tilted my head to the right eyeing him, he was so stubborn and what I did next was going to piss him off. I walked over and kneeled next to my bed, I reached under it pulling out the suitcase I took from my grandmother's room. I opened it pulling out a bottle of salt and stood up showing the item to Derek. "Either you give me the keys or I use a spell that will make it impossible for you to leave this house, now either be bound to the house or have me dry your car, pick your poison." I ordered.

Derek glared at me. "There are things I need to do, things I can't tell you." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "You want to help me, I know," his eyes softened somewhat. "But right now there are things I need to deal with _on my own_ , and as we've seen you're nowhere near strong enough to take on an alpha."

"And you are?"

"I'm not human, I can heal and I can fight back." He stated. "You can fight but against an alpha it'll be ineffective because of how young you are."

I wanted to argue that I had been able to sense the alpha before it attacked but found it a useless statement, I couldn't even move fast enough to try and stop it, even if I had I'd tire myself out using my powers against it. I nodded. "Fine, Derek, I just hope you know what you're doing." Derek didn't reply back as he walked over to my window and opened it. "And thanks for saving me." I added.

He paused for a moment but then climbed out. I closed it after him before groaning, I'm such an idiot, a couple words and I let him go out where he'll be hunted. I really needed to work on being more concrete with him. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Lydia, I'm getting in the shower!" I called.

I ventured into the bathroom and shed my clothes to the floor before getting in. Despite my fear of pools or oceans, I loved taking warm showers; it washed away not only dirt but the stress I tend to gather living my life whether it's emotional or just the average teenage stress.

After finishing washing and drying off a little I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I started a little when I saw Lydia standing at my closet going through it with a garbage bag next to her. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, it wasn't unusual for Lydia to be in my room or closet but the garbage bag had me a little wary.

"Well," she started turning her head to me; I blushed as she eyed me a little. "Someone has been working out." I glared at her; I've only been doing the necessities because my grandmother said that I should be strong physically and not just magically. "But since there's no school today I decided that we're doing something productive and cleaning out your closet of all ugly clothing." She claimed.

I rolled my eyes. "What you call ugly I call comfortable." I countered walking over and grabbing an outfit hanging in my closet. I dodged Lydia's hand as she tried to snatch it from me before sprinting back into the bathroom and locking it behind me. This outfit consisted of a tight hooded fatigue cargo jacket, blue denims, black socks and underwear. I pulled on the outfit before hanging the towel on the rack and throwing the dirty clothes on the floor into the hamper.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my dark brown boots and pulled them on while Lydia tied up the bag of clothes. I know I promised her I would let her do this but I know she got rid of most of the clothes I loved. "None of my leather, denim or cargo jackets better be in the, princess." I said standing up straight.

She tossed the bag at me. "No, if they were I know you'd only buy more but most of the ugly shirts are in there, now throw those away and let's go." She ordered walking out of the open door. I followed. "And while we go to the mall you can tell me about the guy that you snuck out of your window." I felt my jaw drop surprised.

 _ **(Later)**_

"Where are we going?" Scott asked exasperatedly as we walked through the clearing behind the old cabin. I had my arms crossed over my chest as I followed closely behind.

I was a little on edge since Scott told me that alpha wanted him to kill his pack, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and I, to become part of his pack. I didn't really get it but since the alpha had some type of connection to Scott I know that he probably won't have a choice in the matter, so I'll be keeping my eye on him.

Stiles around to face us, irritated. "You'll see." He said.

"We really shouldn't be here, my mom is constantly freaking out since what happened at the school."

"Well you're mom isn't the sheriff so there's no comparison, trust me." Stiles countered.

I rolled my eyes. "Neither of your guardians is a witch, so I win." I said glancing around us to make sure nothing would pop out of nowhere. I was a little on edge since Scott told me that alpha wanted him to kill his pack, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and I, to become part of his pack. I didn't really get it but since the alpha had some type of connection to Scott I know that he probably won't have a choice in the matter, so I'll be keeping my eye on him.

I could feel Scott's eyes on me as I passed him up. "Can you at least tell me where we're doing out here?" Scott pleaded.

Stiles shrugged. "Yes," he relented. "When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped!" Scott insisted stubbornly. "We're taking a break."

I snorted. "When a girl says they don't think they can trust you, which pretty much implies the relationship is over."

"What do you know?" Scott asked heatedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that I've seen Lydia dump countless guys before Jackson, and in the most brutal ways, so I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, Allison isn't like Lydia."

I narrowed my eyes not liking the way he said that but stayed quiet. Stiles glanced back at us, I don't think there's ever been this much tension between us. " _Okay_ ," he drew out the word. "We're out here to get drunk." He finished holding up a bottle of Hennessey.

After an hour of watching them both drink, I sat beside the boulder Scott was sitting on reading Lucy's grimoire. Stiles sat the bottle next to my legs before lying back with his head on my lap; I moved the grimoire without taking my eyes off of it.

Stiles huffed, the cold air making his breath visible. "Dude," he slurred out drunkenly. "I don't know why you're so worried about o-one girl, there are _so…_ many more girls in the sea." He finished then patted my knee. "Right?"

I turned a page ignoring him. I heard Scott sigh. "It's fish in the sea." He corrected.

"Fish?" Stiles questioned as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard. "Why are you talking about fish? _I'm_ talking about girls," he let out a dreamy sigh. "I love girls, I love'em, especially ones with strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes and are five foot three inches tall."

I scoffed. "Pretty distinguishing features, whoever is this girl he is talking about, Scott?" I asked sarcastically, turning another page.

"Hmm, well, there's Lydia." He played along boredly.

Stiles sat up a bit looking up at Scott. "E-Exactly, hey, how did you know I was talking about…" he trailed off. I looked down at him, he looked lost. "Wait, what was I talking about?" he asked chuckling.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "It's a mystery, Stiles." I teased.

"No, really, why am I the only one happy?" he pouted leaning up and grabbing the bottle, I turned my head when the top touched my lip after he pushed it in my face. "Take a sip." He ordered.

I smiled. "Stiles get that out of my face before I set it on fire." I ordered closing the grimoire and pushing the book in my pocket.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at me before turning to Scott. "You're not happy, take a drink!" he exclaimed shoving the bottle at Scott.

He brushed it away shaking his head. "I don't want anymore." He said.

Stiles was silent for a moment before he set the bottle back down and laid his head back on my lap. My friendship with Stiles and Scott was a lot more physical than most guy, they had no problem doing things like this and neither did I. I looked up at Scott. "You feel okay? Are you drunk yet?" I asked.

Scott brooded. "I'm not anything." He muttered darkly.

Stiles tilted his head up. "Hey, maybe, maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, maybe you can't get drunk."

"Accelerated healing would probably make you immune to anything not strong enough to get you instantly drunk." I agreed.

Stiles squinted looking into the skies. "Am I drunk?" he asked mystified.

"You're wasted."

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered lifting his hand up into a fist for me to pound, I gave it to him. He lifted it towards Scott, who ignored it.

Scott was really pissing me off. "You know, you're really angry for someone who claims to be taking a break and not broken up." I pointed out looking up at him. His dark eyes looked down at me and glared, I wasn't intimidated. "There world isn't ending because Allison Argent isn't in your life, you lived sixteen years without her."

Scott turned away ignoring me; I really wish I had stayed with Lydia instead of dealing with this. It may make me a bad friend for not wanting to be around Scott while he's down but I haven't exactly been at my best either. I'm terrified that the alpha was trying to kill me and my grandma is almost never around when I need her.

Stiles began to babble at something but I wasn't focused on him, I was focused on the two men heading in our direction. I frowned at them as they walked up and snatched the bottle from the ground. "Well, well, well, look at the three bitches getting their drink on."

"Give it back." Scott ordered calmly.

"What's that little man." The black one ordered.

"I think he wants the drink back." The white one said patronizingly. "Looks like we got a hero." He sneered.

"I want the bottle back." I turned to Scott; he looked serious at the moment. I faced the men again.

"Maybe we should just get out of here." Stiles said sitting at. I quickly climbed to my feet when Scott began to rise from his seat.

"You brought me out here to get drunk, I'm not drunk yet." Scott said. The man didn't listen as he brought the bottle to his lips and Scott stood his full height. I would only get involved if Scott hurt them, well maimed them. He walked over and stood face to face with the man. I noticed his claws growing from his fingers and heard Stiles call his name. "Give me the bottle of Hennessey." Scott ordered.

I couldn't see what happened but whatever the man saw in Scott scared the hell. Scott snatched the bottle from the man's hand and launched it at the tree, shattering it. Scott began to walk away; I quickly helped Stiles to his feet and followed after him. "Well, that was…new." I muttered walking beside him, I've never seen Scott so assertive.

"They pissed me off."

"Okay, well, please tell me that was because of the breakup," Stiles pleaded standing on the other side of Scott. "Or because tomorrow's the full moon." We made it to the Jeep and stopped for a moment as Scott moved to get in the driver's seat. "Going home now? Yeah?" Stiles asked getting into the passenger's seat.

I turned to Scott but his attention wasn't on me, it was like he was hearing something but couldn't make out what it was. "What are you hearing?" I asked.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, nothing now." He answered.

I sighed reaching out and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry if I seem as if I don't care, because I do!" I insisted. "It's just I think your taking this Allison thing a little too hard."

"I love her." He declared before moving around me to crawl into the Driver's seat.

My jaw dropped in surprise; I knew he had strong feelings for Allison but never guessed he fell in love, not this soon. I blinked jumping out of my trance when I heard the Jeep start and crawled in.

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School)**_

"This is so weird." Allison said as we walked out of class after the bell rang. "Everyone's is talking about what happened last night but nobody knows it was us." She whispered glancing around.

"Thank you protection of minors." Lydia said with a smile.

I scoffed. "Well, at least something interesting happened to you guys, all that happened to me was-"

"Sneaking some guy from your room?" Lydia asked interrupting me.

I shot her a look. "I don't want to talk about that." I said with a forced smile and through clenched teeth.

"So, let's not." Allison said turning to us with a pleading look in her eyes. "Do you guys think I made a mistake?" she asked.

Lydia gave her a once over. "You mean that jacket with that dress, definitely." She said.

Allison scoffed laughing. "You know what I mean." She sobered.

Lydia sighed. "Uh, hello, Scott locked us in a closet and left us for dead." She reminded. "He's lucky we're not pressing charges."

"Lydia!" I hissed before turning to Allison. "You know where I stand with this," she turned to me listening. "If you really feel like ditching Scott is the best idea than follow your instinct but Scott is _not_ a bad guy." After Scott declared that he was in love with her I threw out any doubt I had in their relationship, sure I could say maybe he's overreacting but I've never been in love with anyone, I wouldn't know.

"Hey, did you hear that they're looking for the killer here?" I heard a guy from the right.

I turned in their direction and saw he was talking to some blonde. "Yeah, it's all over the news and radio, they said it was Derek Hale."

I fought the urge to say something and turned to the girl's. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure."

"See ya."

I spun on my heel and speed walked down the hall. I pulled out my phone and sent Derek a quick text that he should be careful or at least go to my house to hide. I shoved my phone in my pocket before walking into class and taking my seat next to Stiles.

I saw Scott walk in and immediately try to talk to Allison only to be interrupted by our teacher, Mr. Taylor, who ordered Scott to sit down. I shook my head. "Alright," Mr. Taylor began. "You have forty five minutes to complete this test, twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now just by simply writing your name on the cover of the blue book." I wrote my name down, I noticed many writing their names down in a hurry. "However, as what happened last year, one of you will forget to write your name down and I will question my decision of why I wanted to become a teacher." He looked down and held up a stop watch. "So, let's get the disappointment over with." He pressed the button. "Begin." He ordered.

I immediately went through and wrote down the answers to all the questions I knew. Chemistry was one of my best subjects and there wasn't much I didn't know already but there was a lot I missed because I didn't study all of the material. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and thanked god I put it on vibrate.

I focused back on the test and wrote down another answer when something tapped against my right cheek. I looked at Stiles from the corner of my eyes, he jerked him head forward. I turned my gaze on Scott; I felt my lips tilt down when I noticed his tense shoulders and jerky movements. After a few moments Scott got his things and sprinted out of the classroom. "Mr. McCall." Mr. Taylor called after him.

Stiles followed after him. "Mr. Stilinski." I groaned a little before climbing out of my seat and walked after them. "Mr. Mellal, sit down!" he ordered.

I looked over my shoulder at him but didn't stop walking. I had an A and this test would bring me down to at least a low B, I could get my grade back up. I saw Stiles standing in the middle of the hall with Scott's backpack and his phone against his ear. I walked up behind him. "Where's Scott?" I asked.

A familiar ringtone filled the air, Stiles glanced at me. "Let's go find out." He said walking forward, I followed him.

We made it to the boy's locker room where I could hear the shower running. We traded glances; I walked in first with Stiles close behind me. I saw Scott's jacket on the bench through the steam. We walked around the corner, Stiles sighed relieved when he saw Scott standing there under the shower leaning against the wall, I on the other hand was worried.

"Scott?" I muttered.

He turned to us breathing heavily and turned off the shower, I noticed his eyes were a little red as he looked up at us. "Sam, Stiles, I can't." he breathed out.

"What's happening? Are you changing?"

I slapped his shoulder, why does he always assume that's what's wrong? "No." Scott said shaking his head. "No, no, I can't breathe."

I slapped Stiles's shoulder again. "Find his inhaler." I ordered walking over to Scott while Stiles looked through Scott's backpack. I placed my hand on his shoulder and used my other one cup his chin forcing him to look up at me. "Scott, calm down." I ordered softly.

"Here." Stiles said tossing me the inhaler, I grabbed it from the air and shoved it in Scott's hand. Scott stared at it as if it were some foreign object. "Do it!" Stiles snapped.

Scott removed the cap and put the inhaler in his mouth before breathing in. He calmed down and looked at us incredulously. "Was I having an asthma attack?" he asked.

"No, you were having a panic attack but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack." Stiles explained.

"Most because it shocked and or surprised you since you haven't needed to use it since becoming a werewolf." I added.

"Irony." Stiles sung out.

Scott blinked. "How did you know to do that?" he asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I use to get them after my mom died." I felt my heart soar for him. "Not fun, huh?" he asked.

Scott turned to me. "You?"

I forced a smile. "I read." I tried to joke but it didn't lighten the mood. I let my smile drop. "Scott, what happened?"

He shrugged dropping his head. "I looked at her, you know, and it hurt, like being hit in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stiles summarized. "There are about two billion songs written about it."

Scott shook his head. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"You're not supposed to stop, Scott," I said. "When my granddad left my grandmother she didn't stop thinking about him but she accepted that they weren't where they used to be; you told me she left you because she felt like she couldn't trust you right?" Scott nodded. "Give her a reason to trust you."

"Or you can think about how her father's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles forced a chuckle out. Scott and I glared at him. 'That wasn't helpful."

I walked over and grabbed Stiles by his arm forcing him to turn around. "Maybe we should start making schedules for when we're going to flip-flop our views about their relationship." I said. Seriously, there are times when Stiles is all for their relationship while I'm hesitant and then I want them together while Stiles want them apart.

Stiles sighed as we turned around. "Look, dude, it sucks and it's supposed to, you got dumped."

"No, it's not that, I feel everything in the room and everyone's emotions."

Stiles nodded. "It's got to be the full moon." He turned to me. "How do you handle it?"

I looked up for a moment pondering the question. "When I feel people's emotions it's like everyone's talking to me everyone's in my head at once, I haven't gotten control over it but I've learned to block it out by closing everyone off with my magic." I looked at Scott. "You can feel their emotions because of the sense of smell and ability to hear their heart rate; I can sense their emotions because of my empathic powers but meditating you should work for you like it has me. You just need to center yourself and calm down." I advised.

Stiles nodded. "And since that's going to take time to do, we're going to lock you up in your room like we planned."

"I think we need to do more than lock me up in my room."

Stiles gestured towards me. "That's what he's here for."

I snorted crossing my arms over my chest. "I have a spell that can limit the boundaries to that of a room, you won't be able to get out even if you shift." I stated confidently.

Scott shook his head. "Good."

Stiles tilted his head. "Why because the hunters might get you?" he asked.

"No, because if I get out I might kill someone." Stiles and I traded glances, the way Scott was looking at us made me think he meant _us_.

 _ **(Home.)**_

I sat in the kitchen at the land looking through the grimoire for the spell that would help me bind Scott to his room tonight when I felt something shift behind me. I gave a small smile. "So you decided to follow my advice and stay out of plain sight?" I asked.

Derek walked around the island and sat across from my wearing a leather jacket and eating an apple. "It was the most sensible thing you've ever said, I figured it must mean something like a double rainbow." I chuckled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I looked up. "Tonight we're going to bind Scott to his room so that he won't hurt anyone." I said.

Derek raised a brow. "I didn't think there was such a spell, it could be useful." He commented standing from the chair and moving around.

I shrugged. "Witches and warlocks like to keep from getting involved in supernatural problems, from what I heard, we always get dragged down."

"Most of your kind are arrogant and look down on others because of the power they hold, don't believe your grandmother when she says it's us when it's them." Derek defended.

I hummed tilting my head. "I've wanted to ask you something, something you can ignore or you can answer but I want to get it off my chest." It's been bugging me for a while, ever since we talked about it while he was hurt by the magical bullet.

Derek sat back across from me holding the present I've yet to open. "What's this?" he asked holding it up. The box wasn't huge or even the size of the microwave so it probably wasn't anything important.

"Don't change the subject." I ordered, he dropped the present on the island top and I used my powers to slide it over to me.

"Fine."

I leaned forward on my forearms and eyed Derek intensely. "Did my grandmother have anything to do with the arson?" I questioned.

Derek didn't give any facial expression like I was hoping. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"You say your mother trusted her but yet you never come to her for help, always me, but it is my grandmother who would be the wiser choice." I said. "My grandmother helps you but while incognito and she doesn't seem to hold a fondness to you either."

Derek sighed. "You grandmother and my uncle didn't exactly get along," he started; I was surprised he didn't put up a fight. "My uncle caused a lot of problems, some that not even I know about, but my mother always defended him, even at the risk of her friendship with Giselle." He placed his chin in his hand. "Your grandmother told us she wanted nothing to do with our family after I attracted the attention of the hunters and my uncle definitely caught their attention after killing one and lead them to her when he buried them in her backyard."

I stayed quiet, there were holes in that story that I wasn't going to try and fill but what I was told explains some things. "But she was able to save your uncle."

"She did it more so because you were in there, if you hadn't been there she wouldn't have bothered showing up."

I didn't begrudge my grandmother for her choice, I know she feels guilty that she hadn't done anything but this brings me back to something. Derek told me she hadn't had the power to save them, she had it but chose not to use it, probably seeing it as her way out

I inhaled through my nose before turning to the present. "Alright, change of subject." I muttered grabbing it and opening it by untying the bow. I let the bow fall onto the island top and removed the top of the box; I peered inside before grabbing the content. It was some wires coated in some kind of liquid. "What the hell is this?" I asked.

Derek frowned reaching over and grabbing the wires from my hand, he sniffed it. "Smells like the liquid used for the breaks of a car, looks like it too." He sat after inspecting it. I looked in the box again and saw a card at the bottom.

I reached inside grabbing it before I began to read. "Hello, sorry for your loss, I'll be watching." I read aloud.

"Does it say who sent it?" Derek questioned.

I shook my head looking all over the box for another note or tag. "No and I don't recognize the handwriting, but what the hell does it mean _sorry for your loss_? I haven't lost anyone." I muttered confused.

"I'm more worried about the fact that it says they'll be watching." He reached forward and snatched the card from my hands. "It doesn't have a scent other than break fluids, whoever did this was either smart or got lucky."

I stared down at the note in Derek's hand; I could sense magic cloaking the note. I reached forward snatching the note and the wires from Derek's hands before shoving them back into the box. "Whoever sent this is magical or has the assistance of someone magical because it reeks of it!" I exclaimed grabbing the box. "I'll worry about this later, I need to go help Scott." Scott needed me, this xo could be dealt with later.

As I stood I could fell Derek's eyes string holes in my back but I ignored him while I out the box on to of the refrigerator. "I think you should consider that someone may be after you."

I scoffed turning around to face him. "Because someone sent be the cords for the breaks of a car? That hold no importance to me."

"And the note?"

I paused, the note was something to worry about. Someone was threatening me, they were watching me and they had the resources to stay hidden from me. I sighed turning away from him. "I can't do anything about that, I'm not strong enough to break the cloaking spell placed over it, I'll bring it up to my grandmother when she gets here." I promised before walking out of the kitchen when someone began to knock on the door.

I heard Derek's seat scrape against the floor as he stood and followed me. "I think you should be a little more worried about this." He insisted.

I nodded not really listening as I can't to a stop in front of the entrance door. I pulled out open and blinked a little surprised when I saw two men standing there in suites. An Latino and Caucasian. The Caucasian smiled tightly pulling out a badge from his jacket pocket. "My name is officer Moore, are you Samuel Mellal?" He questioned.

I glanced between the two of them wearily. "I am, how can I help you?" I inquired politely.

The African-American sighed. "We're sorry to inform you but there was a car accident." I frowned. "In the accident was Giselle Hernandez..." He talked off.

My blood turned to ice. I could feel Derek standing behind me, his eyes boring into my back. "What?" I asked hoping, pursuing they weren't here to tell me what I think they were.

Officer Moore's face was grim. "She's dead." He declared.

* * *

 _ **I don't know if people saw this coming but yes, Giselle Hernandez is no longer amongst the living. I really liked Giselle, she gave me Penelope Halliwell vibes even as I wrote her, I'm going to miss her dearly.**_

 _ **How do you think Sam is going to react to this news? Does everyone see how that "gift" ties to everything? Who sent it is the real question.**_

 _ **I got a message asking if there would be more Lucy Mellal and the answer is... Probably. You can imagine Sam's reaction to her coming around after the death of the only mother figure he knows. That's going to be a bumpy relationship and they're in for a ride.**_

 _ **As I near the end of season 1 it makes me want to make Stiles a much bigger character than a supporter of Sam, Scott and Lydia. Go to my homepage and vote for his pairing.**_

 ** _I'm debating a lot of things because I see what in about to do will change the storyline a lot, in careful about every move u make. I or you're all with me._**

 ** _Finally, I'm nearing the end of season 1 and my introduction of Samuel Mellal so session 2 won't be put in only Sam's P.O.V. but everyone who I think is relevant. I'm accepting OC'S from fans so if you want your OC to be featured it even recurring PM me their bio (Name, actor, physical description, race, ethnicity, family, origin, human out supernatural but not Mary Sue, etc) Season two won't be following the story line completely so be prepared._**

 ** _I love all my fans, keep commenting, favorite and follow the story. Constructive criticism is wanted and needed. ._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Go vote for pairing, are you team Stisaac or Scisaac? Everyone has love for the curly blonde wolf and I can see why, his life was horrible and he came out on top, though he didn't come out unscathed. Every time I think of Isaac's childhood I get angry and sad, no child deserves to be abused and locked away.**

 **Poor Sammy, losing someone I'd always hard, no matter how many times one goes through it. Losing his grandmother starts his adventure, where he'll learn to be not to be so co-dependent, he'll make mistake and learn from them. R.I.P Giselle Hernandez.**

 **I'm still accepting OC's.**

 **My computer is still broken, my jackass of a brother is at fault for that and I will get my revenge but for now I'll work and bide my time. He better watch his back.**

 _ **(Chapter 9)**_

I sat at the island in the kitchen with the full moon as my only source of light. My phone day on the counter of the island vibrating non-stop for the past two hours. I'd occasionally glance at the phone to see who was calling; Stiles and Lydia, they kept sending texts and calls but I wasn't in the mood.

I stared down at the my grandmother's amulet in my hand, the only piece of jewelry that she wore on her body, I could feel the magic raising from the piece. It a silver necklace with a sun shaped piece of silver with a sapphire in the center, there were several runes engraved around the sapphire stone. My grandmother never took it off.

I roughly wiped away a stray tear that escaped my eyes without notice. I bit my bottom lip when it began to tremble, I just spent the last three hours crying and was too tired to start again, I'm sure I already look like a drug addict with bloodshot eyes.

The officers came and informed me of my grandmother's death, he gave me everything she had on her, which was a wallet and her amulet. I already have the keys to the car and house. They also told me that I could go see my grandmother's body but that's not something I wanted to see, it sounded selfish but it was true.

I felt a little nauseated when I remember that my grandmother wanted her body to be cremated, for whatever reason.

I lifted my head and looked forward at the window over the sink. "How long are you going to stand there's staring at me? I'm scared that I'll shatter to pieces if you keep staring at me like that." I muttered duly.

"Just making sure you are alright."

"Then you'll need a new hobby because ok won't be in my vocabulary for years, so get ready to watching a depressed sixteen year old."

"I can barely contain my excitement." his tone was drier than the desert.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Derek standing they leaving against the wall with his and crossed over his chest. I hadn't sensed him behind me, it startled me more than I care to admit that I hadn't known he was there until I saw him in the reflection of the window.

"How are you feeling?" Derek questioned.

I faced forward and face the amulet giving it my complete and undivided attention. "Is that a trick question? Because I'm not good at those." I stated blandly.

"Its a serious question."

"Its a stupid question, Hale." I said through clenched teeth. My phone began to vibrate again with Stiles picture flashing on the screen. "I just lost my grandmother, I'm obviously feeling..." I talked off, what was I feeling? Numb, I guess? I mean, I had just spent the last three hours crying my loss but now I couldn't feel much.

I heard Derek sigh and then heavy footsteps were heading towards me. I didn't lift my head when the chair beside me scraped against the ground and Derek say in it.

He didn't speak and I'm glad he didn't, because I sure as hell don't want anyone telling me that things are going to be okay or to hear anyone else's sob story.

My phone began to vibrate again, I ignored it in favor of tracing my fingers around the sapphire stone on the amulet. This must be worth a grip, I wonder why she didn't sell it and what purpose does it hold to her.

That irritating sound of my phone vibrating reached my ears. I looked up sharply and snatched it from the counter. I silenced it before slamming it back down.

I could feel Derek's eyes boring holes in the side of my face but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it affected me.

He cleared his throat. "You should answer the phone." he muttered, I ignored him and continued tracing around the amulet. "It won't do you any good if you feel like your alone."

"I am alone." I muttered, at least I wish I was because he was really starting to piss me off but I kept that to myself.

"Your friend is trying be there for you, trying to talk to you, I'm sure he'd be better company than me."

"I'm sure of that also but I'm not actually looking for anyone to give me company, in fact I'd rather be by myself." I know what Derek wants, he doesn't want to be here in case I break down again but he doesn't want me to be alone, too bad that's inevitable.

I heard Derek let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to leave you alone, not with someone watching you and most likely waiting for you to be left alone, vulnerable."

I shrugged my shoulders. "If he or she was going to kill me, I think they wouldn't exactly send that package, they would have just killed me, no?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Right now I was saying anything that would get Derek to leave because that's all anyone does in my life is leave, leave me alone to deal with the aftermath of any or everything.

My father left before I was born and my mother left two years later, that caused me so much pain, my grandfather left to be with his new wife and her kids, I hadn't even known about that but my grandmother did, and now she's fine and I have to deal with everything on my own. Why does the life seem to get a kick out of seeing me knocked down? I wonder if I was a bad person in my past life, I probably went around kicking puppies and stealing candy from babies.

I snorted humorlessly at that thought, I wonder if I could find any of the liquor my grandmother stashed. She may think I don't, didn't, know she drank but I did, just never saw the use in trying to stop a grown woman from doing what she wanted.

"Sam."

"Derek."

I grunted when my chair spun so that I was facing Derek, whose eyes were blazing with irritation but I stared back, unfazed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do so help me out here, is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can help me being me grandmother back to life." I'm sure there was a spell for that but I'm also sure that kind of thing feel under the category personal gain and required dark magic, a magic my grandmother warned me away from.

"I can't do that."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Derek, now you can leave."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

I felt the air thicken and it became a little harder for me to breath as I got angry. "Why not?!" I yelled. "No one else has a problem leaving me alone! Hell, my parents left me here for all my life!" I didn't add that they choose opportune times to show up in my life because those times only ended badly, the car crash was the best example of that.

Derek pointed in the direction of my phone. "Sounds like that isn't at all true." he countered.

I huffed. "If you want to leave, Derek, leave." I ordered climbing out of my chair and snatching my phone in the same hands as I was holding the amulet.

I stormed out of the kitchen but just as I made it past the threshold, Derek was standing in front of me. "Stop being ao hard-headed!" he snapped.

"Stop pretending like you care! The only reason you're here is because you need a place to hide from the cops!" Okay. I'll admit that was a low-blow, especially since I'm the one who invited him to hide it out here.

Derek's eyes narrowed, in a blurry movement he grabbed me by my wrist and yanked be toward him. I grunted when our chests collided.

I moved to push myself away from him but he locked me into him and glared down at me. I struggled in his grip becoming more frustrated and anxious as I did, because I don't want to talk anymore. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes ready to bust out.

"I may be here because I'm hiding from the mess your friends got me in but I wouldn't waste my time pretending to care about anything, what would that get me?" he whispered into my ears.

An apology was on the tip if my tongue but the words wouldn't fall through. I hated this, all of it, this felt worse than when I killed Garrison Myers. My grandma was gone, I felt miserable and I'm taking it out on Derek like he caused it.

I slowly wrapped my arms around Derek's waist and buried my face into his neck breathing deeply as I felt tears begin to cascade down my cheeks like raindrops on a window. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Derek didn't respond only tightened his grip around me and buried his face into my hair. I shivered a little at the position but didn't push him away. "I'm not good with words and I prefer not to speak too much but...if you ever need to talk to me, you can come to me." Was I hearing things or did Derek just re-use words I once said to him? I adjusted my head so I could look up at him but he was staring forward.

"Alright." I mumbled into his neck.

"Now call back one of your friends while I go check on McCall, because without you there to bind him, I'm sure Stilinski probably tired him to a tree with rope."

I scoffed letting go off Derek when his and dropped from around me. "Stiles is smarter than you give him credit for." I said wiping away the tears on my face.

Derek snorted. "I'll let you stay in blissful ignorance."

I let something reminiscent to a smile crawl on my face. "I haven't been there in years." ignorance was for people who haven't been through anything out saw the world through rose tinted glasses, like Scott does to some degree. I waved my hand. "Go ahead, I'll call later."

Derek started at me expectantly, I rolled my eyes. He obviously wouldn't leave until I made the call. I turned on my phone and clicked on the first number in my call log, Lydia's number. I raise a brow at him and he nodded turning around and walked away.

I closed my eyes for a moment. " _Hello, Sam?_ " Lydia answered.

I gave a tight smile. "Hey, princess." I don't think I hid tremor in my voice very well, I cleared my throat a little.

" _Hey? Hey. Is that all you have to say to me? How about 'I'm sorry I haven't been answering my phone' or 'I'm sorry I've been dealing with a lot' but it's 'Hey, princess' I'm glad or friendship for the last sixteen years have led up to this moment._ "she ranted dramatically.

I shook my head. "Lydia."

" _My mom got a call from Sheriff Stilinski saying that your grandmother...she's dead? How are you?"_ I could practically see her biting her lip nervously.

I walked out of the kitchen threshold in time to see Derek walk out off the front door as he pulled on his leather jacket. "I've had about two breakdowns in the span of four hours." I reputed because, really, that said it all.

 _"I'm sorry, Sam, but why haven't you been answering your phone, I've been so worried since I found out, I even called Stiles to see off he'd seen you, I may have also told him what happened."._ It explained why Stiles had been blurring up my phone along with Lydia.

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I've been out of it."

 _"I'm coming over now, you're home right?"_

I looked around blankly. "Well there are pictures of me as a baby hanging on the walls so either I'm home or someone has a sick obsession with me, not that I'd be surprised." I hooked dispassionately.

 _"Still a smart ass, I'll be over in a moment."_

"Alright, see you in a minute." I hung up the phone and moved over to the stairs, I sat down on the second stair and dropped my head in my hands. Despite me wanting him home earlier, I wish Derek had stayed, I shivered as I remember his arms around me and hour warm his body was against mine. Shit, snap out of it Sam, you must lost your grandmother, this is no time to be thinking about hunky green eyed werewolves. My cheeks warmed at that last thought, I guess being flustered is better than giving into the temptation of falling apart.

I closed my eyes and leaned my body to the left until it touched the wall. Well, nothing left to do but wait for Lydia to come over. I jumped a little when I heard something thud upstairs. I lifted my head from my hands and stood up.

I crept up the staircase and paused at the top step eyeing the halls when I noticed that my grandmother's for was wide open. I know that wasn't the case earlier; walking towards the open door I was relieved to see that the room was empty but the window was wide open and a vase laid on the floor below it with a piece of paper under the vase.

I sauntered over to it and picked both the vase and letter up from the ground before shutting the window and locking it. I placed the vase on my grandmother's dresser and glanced down at the paper. My jaw dropped as I read the letter. _"Are you wondering if it's all over? I bet that's what you're hoping, right? Poor, poor, Giselle, your just as pathetic as I always thought but you took something that belongs to me and for that I'll kill you, I already paid your sister and her family a visit."_ My eyes landed at the top of the letter, this was sent in the beinging off August, before I was a warlock.I frowned letting my magic spark and watched as the paper crumpled while the fire consumed the letter. So, my grandmother knew she was being targeted and didn't tell me anything? It's this why she kept leaving? What did it mean when it said he or she visited my aunt?

I turned on my phone and scrolled through until I landed in my aunt Sylvia's number and clicked on it. I waited and waited but the service had been disconnected. I gulped, scrolling down again I clicked on Sylvia's first born, Andrea, and washed but her service wad also disconnected, I clicked on her only son but he was also disconnected. I didn't even try her youngest, because I didn't have her number.

I walked over and sat at the foot of my grandmother's bed. My phone began to light up with notification, I didn't even check to see who was calling before I answered. "Hello?" I answered.

 _"Hello there, Samuel."_ I frowned at the unfamiliar voice. _"You don't know who this is? Good but tell me, how did you enjoy my present?"_

I inhaled sharply. "You were the one..." Anger began to seep into my very being. "You-you're the one that sent me those break pieces, you-"

 _"Caused your grandmother's car accident? Yes, but don't worry, you're next."_

"You honestly think you scare me? Intimidate me?" I questioned heated, I stopd from her bed and gripped the phone so tight I'm surprised it didn't shatter. "If you ever face me, come within distance of me, I'll set you on fire!"

His deep laughter made me angrier. _"You're so adorable, you look a lot like little Ronnie before I killed him."_ I clenched my teeth and began to pace in front of the bed. _"You even pace with that little twitch in your left eyebrow."_ I paused mid-step, how did he know? I looked around the room, I used my powers and watched as the closet for flew open. _"Close."_ He was mocking me!

I rushed over to the window and looked outside of it and saw there was a car sitting in front of my house, I couldn't get a good look at it with it being so dark out. I spun on my heel and rushed out of the room, I raced down the stairs and then toward the front door.

I whipped it open watching as Lydia jumped back startled with her hand held in midair as if ready to knock. The man laughed like maniac on the other line before it went dead. Lydia raised a brow slowly dropping her hand to get side. "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on my cheek.

I brushed get hand away before having get and dragging her into the house. I shoved my phone into my pocket.

Lydia turned to me after gaining her balance and I slammed the door shut. "What the hell, Sam? I'm in heels!" she snapped glaring at me and then those eyes softened. "Sam, you look like you're about to have a heart attack." she muttered.

I nodded breathing heavily. "I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

I shook my head being her wrist and dragged her into the living room. We sat down in the lovers seat. "Lydia, I think I might be in trouble." I admitted, that man was able to know everything I was doing at the moment like he was sitting right in front if me and then Lydia was out there alone, just like my grandma was.

"What do you mean?" her tone was cautious like if she spoke to fast she'd scare me off, it was too late for that.

I gulped. "Um, well, what do you know about tracing a phone call?" I asked, I need to know who the hell this person is and I'll put that person down.

Lydia pursed her and tilted her lips contemplating something. "Well, I don't know much but I think Danny could help you out more than I could." She says shrugging get shouldrs. "But who are you looking for?"

I was ready to tell her that the present that was sent to me was just something of a taunting message from sound sociopath who killed my grandmother but I didn't want to deal with this, not right now. "No one." I meted standing up. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen and thought for a moment, I realized before that whoever it was that sent the present was magical or had the assistance of someone magical. They could be using divination ability to watch me but I knew how to handle that. I walked over to the cabinets and opened them, I grabbed four candles and a pack of salt.

I walked over to the corner of the kitchen and placed the candle there in the corner of the counter and sat the candle there before letting a small amount of salt fall into the fire. I felt satisfaction grow in my stomach as the fur turned blue with intensity, it glowed so bright it resembled a lightbulb.

What I'm doing is a ritual that could protect against spying and divination, if someone it's spying on me this makes it so the only thing they can see if white and only hear the sizzling of the salt burning, it was continuous until someone blew out the flame.

I repeated the same action in each corner in the rooms I normally entered before heading back downstair. When I made it to the living room I saw Lydia laying sideways on the couch with her phone in her hand.

I moved over to her and picked her up bridal style and then sat on the couch as she squeaked surprised. I sat her on my lap so that her back was against my chest, her legs were on top off mine but were shorter than my own. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she leaned into me and nuzzeled in the crook of my neck. I'm sure to anyone else this would look as if we were a couple but I've long since gotten over my crush on her, who hadn't had a crush on Lydia? I wondered curiously.

I shivered a little as her cool breath hit my neck. " Do you remember the last time you held me like this?" she asked content.

I did, it was when her parents divorced, we were sitting on her floor playing some board game when her father stormed in and dragged her out by her wrist. I followed them downstairs but stopped on the stairs as Natalie and Hank, her father, argued. Her father have her the ultimatum of either living here with her mom or with him.

Lydia made her choice by breaking the hold her father had in her and ran back upstairs to her room, I followed and held her as she cried.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I never mentioned it but holding you calmed me down too." like when Lucy left again after I begged her to stay or when Santos almost got me killed in a car accident. "Just having someone close always helped." I couldn't do it with Stiles because, at the time, I had a crush on him, so Scott had to play my honorary human teddy bear.

Lydia hummed before liftjng her head to look up at me. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"About?"

"Your living situation?" she asked as if it were the obvious thing in the world. She sat up and looked down at me. "You can't stay here alone, you're a minor, they could place you in foster care."

I never really thought about who would be there to be my guardian. "I could ask Mr. Stilinski or Ms. McCall to let me stay with them."

"Or my mother."

"Or Natalie, should have been my first choice really." I muttered to myself.

Lydia rolled her eyes and laid back down in get original position. I closed my eyes. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that promise we made to each other when we reached junior high?"

"Yeah." The two of us promised that we would always be friends and be there for each other, normally those promises would be forgotten but Lydia and I took them to our very souls. As she became and I began hanging out with Scott and Stiles more, she made sure people knew I was her friend and brought me along so that it made me popular by association.

"Then remember that I will always be there for you and I will never leave you alone."

I snuggled closer to her. "Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep." I ordered deadpan, she gave a short chuckle. After a couple minutes I knew she was sleeping. I sighed staring up at the ceiling. Was I worried about the man? Yes. Was I worried that he'd kill me like he did my grandmother? Yes. But I know one thing, I'd get him before he got me.

 _ **(Later)**_

When I woke up it was eleven o'clock in the morning and Lydia was no where to be seen. I sat up stretching my limbs and moaned making sure the my bones cracked. I threw my legs over the couch and stood up. From where I was standing I could hear the shower running upstairs, Lydia was taking a shower.

I walked toward the kitchen but once I met the threshold I paused and stood did there starting into the kitchen. When I finally feel asleep this morning I dreamt of my grandmother and hoped, prayed, that everything that happened had been nothing but a dream, too bad having hope doesn't take you very far. When I got up I expected my grandmother to be standing there, behind the island, cooking breakfast, alive. I sighed abd walked over to the table. Pulling out a chair and sitting down, I let the tears cascade down my cheeks as my shoulders trembled. I really lost her, she was gone and age wasn't coming back. How does things like this just happen? No, it didn't _just happen,_ some sociopathic freak made it happen and gloaed about it.

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes trying to picture what it would feel like to see that man burning on the ground before me, I wouldn't spit in his direction. My grandmother, my mother, my hero and rock, did not deserve that and I'll make sure that he knows that once I figured out where he was.

I frowned tilting my head, I would start with having Danny trace the phone call, then I'll be going to San-Francisco to talk to my aunt Sylvia, if he really paid her a visit like he said she probably changed her number.

But I also needed to worry about how strong this guy was, he was able to get the drop on my grandmother, a powerful witch in her fifties, so he out whoever he's working with had power, something I don't at my younger age and inexperience.

My frown deepened, I'm sure if I asked Scott would be willing to help me but I don't think he'd be much of it, he was as young a werewolf as I was a warlock, maybe I could ask Derek to help, he dealt with a witch trying to kill him before, this wouldn't be much different.

After five more minutes I wiped the tears from my face and stood up from my seat and walked over to the counter where the radio was sitting beside the sink. I pulled it away till it was a safe distance before turning it on. It was some gospel song playing, my grandmother loved gospel so I didn't have the heart to change it.

 _There's a hole in my heart..._

 _My soul...is bleeding..._

 _I need to breathe! I~_

 _Empty words~_

 _Hey! (Tired)_

 _Tired of the way he treats me. (Tired)_

 _Tired of the guilty feeling. (Tired)_

 _Tired of the broken dreams, I~ (Tired)_

 _Tired of the public scenes. (Tired)_

 _Tired of the baby momma (Tired)_

 _Tired of the ghetto drama. (Tired)_

 _Tired of the back and fourth. (Tired.)_

 _Tired of in and out the courts. (Tired)_

 _Tired of all the games and lies. (Tired)_

I was so caught up in the beautifully sad song that when a pale hand reached out and turned the song, I was startled. I spun and saw Lydia standing there looking perfect as usual, not a hair out of place. She gave me a pointed look. "You're sad enough without adding the music." she said.

I have a bland smile. "It was a nice song." I defended, I needed to figure out who sung that.

Lydia hummed clicking through stations until she landed on one she liked. Umbrella by Rihanna began to play. I snorted at the irony of the song, it wad almost like Lydia was trying remind me of our promise. "Good song, no?" Lydia asked pointedly.

"Yeah, it is." I muttered.

"So, I guess we aren't going to school?"

"You can, I'm not, at least not today."

"Then do you mind if Allison comes over?"

I raised a brow. "She avoiding Scott?"

"Yup."

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged and pushed myself away from the counter. "I'm going to shower."

"I already picked out your clothes."

I didn't respond, I sort have guessed she wouldn't be able to help herself when it comes to my closet. I walked up the stairs abd into the bathroom, I became a little hesitant when I remembered I'm a victim of divination abuse but I already countered that spell. He probably doesn't even know where I am exactly.

I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower before turning on the water to the right amount of hot water. I reached over and grabbed my Old Spice conditioner before putting an liberal amount into my hands and placing the bottle down. I began to massage my scalp with the conditioner before leaving my head forward I am rinsing out the suds from my hair while closing my eyes so that the suds wouldn't get into them.

After finishing in the shower I reached to the towel rack and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around my waist I stepped out and out the door that wad conjoined with my room.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when I saw Derek sitting there on my bed with my sketching pad in his hands as he flipped through the pages. "When did you get back?" I asked curiously.

He didn't take his eyes from one of my drawings. "A little bit after your girlfriend fell asleep." he said dismissively.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you before that Lydia isn't my girlfriend." I corrected and then glared. "And stop looking through those, they're for my eyes only!" I snapped.

Finally looking up at me, I felt my body flush as his eyes racked up and down my body. "So am I special or do you always put on a show like this?" he asked sarcastically.

I blushed and sneered at him. "You say this as if you aren't eyeing me like a steak!" I exclaimed then flinched when Derek's eyes began to darken with something I'm not sure I'm comfortable with. I turned away from him and saw the outfit Lydia talked about, they were lying there on the edge of my bed.

I walked over to them and picked up the pants igniting the underwear completely, I don't feel like wearing any today. I saw Derek sigh doing my sketch pad and climbed out of my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked with his back toward me.

I realized that he was giving me privacy, I dropped my towel from around my waist and pulled inn my pants, denim blue, next was my white t-shirt and my burgundy leather jacket. I grabbed the socks and sat on the bed to pull them on. "I feel better than yesterday." the 'not by much' didn't need you be added.

"I wish I could tell you that it'll get better."

I nodded my head absently pulling on the socks and then put on my red Jordan shoes. "You don't need to, because I already know that it won't." I said standing up after tying my shoes. "You don't lose someone amazing as my grandmother and not feel the agony of loss, I'm dressed."

Derek turned to me and raised a brow. "Aren't you going to be late to school?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not going, not today, not tomorrow, probably not for the rest of the week."

"Not very responsible."

"Please, none of my grade are below a ninety and worse case scenario I get Lydia or Allison to make extra copies of notes." I began to walk to my door. "We're leaving soon as Allison gets here." I reported before closing the door.

I walked down the hall and stairs where Lydia was standing in the hall in front of the mirror while doing her makeup. "Are you done talking to your secret boyfriend?" Lydia asked knowingly.

My jaw dropped. "What is the matter with the two of you? I'm single!" I snapped deciding not to lie to her.

Lydia hummed unconvinced. "So am I." she said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes waffling past her into the living room where my phone sat on the table with my grandmother's amulet wrapped around it. "Did he climb out the window after giving you comfort sex?" I choked on saliva and began coughing.

I felt Lydia patting my back condescendingly. After calming down, I shot her a glare. "Mind your business, red!"

"You are my business."

I groaned. "Just tell me where we're going?" I questioned.

Lydia tilted her head. "The hospital, the mall and then that Italian restaurant downtown."

I nodded clicking on Stiles number knowing that he'd be with Scott. _"Skipping school, so are you and Scott, meet me at the hospital, if Scott needs convincing tell him Allison is coming."_ I texted.

"Oh, you must be Sammy's boyfriend, I'm Lydia."

I blinked a little as those words registered in my head. "No, just a friend." I heard Derek reply.

I turned and saw Derek towering over Lydia looking bored while Lydia wore that smile she always did when she was right. "What the hell Derek?!" I spat embarrassed and angered.

He turned to me and shrugged. "She already knew I was here."

"But why are you shirtless?"

"I took a shower and didn't feel like changing."

I heard a horn come from outside and sighed relieved. "Allison is here." I sped over to Lydia as she stood there eyeing Derek's chest, my blood boiled a little, and grabbed her wrist. "We're leaving!"

"It was nice meeting you!" I heard Lydia say and rolled my eyes, we'll be having a talk about that.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright, I finished this chapter. Thankfully I saved the chapter in my phone and finished it on my aunt's computer. Next chapter you'll see Sammy say goodbye to his grandmother and get dragged around by his friends.**_

 _ **Bet everyone's wondering whose after Sam.**_

 _ **I loved writing the Derek/Sam & Lydia/Sam interaction.**_

 _ **Anyways, I just started my new job at best buy and I have two hundred dollars saved from working around my city so it won't be long until I have my new laptop.**_

 _ **Remember to vote for pairing!**_

 _ **The song used in this chapter is Kelly Price - Tired.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**New chapter, get ready.**_

 _ **(Chapter 10)**_

I starred down at my grandmother's lifeless body as she, it, laid on the bedpan. Her light mocha skin paled from lack of blood, it resembled my own, but other than that she looked as if she was asleep. I sat next to the bed pan and grabbed her hand, it was ice cold, and brought it to my lips and placed a kiss on her knuckle. I held it there for a minute before looking down art her face. "Why? Why wouldn't you tell me you were in trouble grandma?" I whispered sadly. "Did you not think I could handle it? That I was too busy helping Scott? What made you think you couldn't trust me?" I asked.

There was so many things I wanted to say but nothing that she would hear. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and checked the time, I've been sitting in this seat for a half an hour. I sighed standing up, any closure I wanted, I wouldn't get from talking to a dead body.

I turned around and began walking out of the room with one last final glance back at my grandmother's body, this would be the last time I see her until her funeral and they cremated her. I walked and headed back to the lobby, when I made it there I saw Lydia standing at the counter next to Jackson, why the hell he was doing here I don't know. Stiles was sitting between Allison and Scott, who were avoiding each other's gazes like the plague..

I raised a brow turning back to the waiter couple. "Lydia," I said earning everyone's attention. "Why the hell is jackass here?" I asked sending Jackson a scorned look. I don't like him well enough for him to be any comfort to me.

Lydia rolled her eyes walking away from Jackson, who glared at the two of us, and stopped in front of me. "That doesn't matter, how are you?" she asked wrapping her arms around my waist and placing her head on my chest.

I glanced around and saw Allison, Scott and Stiles stand up from their seats heading over to me. Allison stood beside me and placed a hand on my arm. I pursed my lips. "I'm as well as I can be for a boy who just seen his grandmother cold and dead body, so..." I shrugged my shoulders and gave a crooked smile.

I saw Stiles's Adam Apple bob up and down. "Sam, I'm, I...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you found this out." he apologized.

"Don't Stiles," I said, "I didn't call you or Scott when I found out," I glanced over at my werewolf best friend, he was avoiding my gaze; I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to be alone but someone wouldn't let that happen and prompted me to call a friend before he left."

Scott's brows furrowed. " _He?_ " from the look in his eyes I knew Scott knew who I was talking about.

"Yes." I nodding. "He."

Jackson moved over to us. "Who the hell are you two dorks talking about?" he asked rudely but then again I considered him breathing was rude to endings around him.

Lydia turned around giving everyone a look with a glimmer in her eyes. "He had this hottie in his house today," she trained her eyes on Allison, "When I say hottie, I mean extremely hot with gorgeous green eyes, tan skin, bulging muscles and big feet."

Alison raised a brow. "Why would that be one thing you notice?" She asked.

"Because you know what they say about guys with big feet."

"Okay!" Jackson said waving his hands. "Can we get out of here now?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

I glanced down at everyone's feet. "Stiles and I wear a size ten in shoes." I pointed out as we began to walk out of the hospital.

Stiles shot me an irritated look. "Why did you have to say that?" he demanded, his cheeks were tibted pink.

I smirked, I'm just glad the conversation was off Derek because Lydia bringing him up in such a way made me think of when he was shirtless numerous times in my house. I blushed a little. "So we're going to the mall right?"

Scott raised a brow. "Are you sure? I thought you would have wanted to go home."

"No, I'll grieve later." I didn't want to deal with this right now or ever. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I ignored them in favor walking to Allison's car. I paused when I saw Stiles's jeep, stopping a little way the car and unhooked my arms from around both girl's waist. "I'll ride with Scott and Stiles." I told them all.

Allison nodded her head while Jackson ignored me, Lydia stared at me for a moment with this inquisitive look in her face but in the end only nodded her head and continued following the brunette to her car.

I rode in the backseat of Stiles's jeep as he did up front, Scott would occasionally glance back at me but wouldn't say anything, I'm hoping that would last until we got to the mall..where I'll be surrounded by purple. I sighed directing my gaze to the window on my right and stared outside at the blurring trees, I suddenly didn't want to go to the mall anymore.

"So," Stiles started, I rolled my eyes but forced my head to turn to him.

"So?" I prompted when he didn't say anything.

I frowned when he pulled over and turned off the engine, please don't tell me he's going to have a heart to heart with me. I found myself looking into whisky colored eyes when Stiles turned to face me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That your fine."

"There's only so many ways I can say it."

"Say what?" He's trying to piss me off, I know he is.

"I'm fine!" I barked angrily.

"That doesn't sound like someone whose fine." Stiles pointed out. I scowled at him but it didn't have the desired affects I wanted. "That's not a pretty face."

Scott groaned a little and nudged Stiles's shoulder with his hands. "Stop it Stiles." he muttered.

I almost flinched when Stiles had snapped in Scott's direction with such speed it almost have me whiplash. "Why? Why won't you talk about this?" That was directed at me.

I shook my head. "Because there's nothing to talk about, she's gone and I'm here." I stated blandly, I'd mention the stalker I have after I go visit my aunt Sylvia.

"That doesn't even scratch the surface of what you should be feeling!" Stiles exclaimed slamming his hand on the back of his chair while glaring at me.

"You're right, I feel frustration and anger, now let it go!"

"But you have no problem talking with Derek about it!"

I felt my left eyebrow twitch and struggled to inhale deeply past my angry panting. Why does it always have to go back to Derek? Why is it whenever my name and his name is in the same sentence Stiles explodes? "THAT also isn't up for conversation." Whatever his problem is, he'll figure it out without me.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Why? Because you can't stand it when we talk about a guy that beat Scott like a cheap drum and then threw you against the wall without regard of your safety?" he demanded?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, he is pushing and reaching, and my magic was just BEGGING to be released to lash out. I pushed the urge down and turned my head to stare out the window. "Take me home." I ordered, I'm not about to argue with him over this nor will I listen to him bitch at me.

Stiles scoffed and opened his mouth to day something, I waited for the wrong words to spew from his mouth, apprehensive to what I may do in retaliation but the words never came as Scott slapped his hand over Stiles's mouth. "Can you please stop arguing for like...ten minutes?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, there's was nothing to argue about in my eyes but it was obvious that Stiles wouldn't agree to that so I didn't say it aloud. Whisky eyes rolled before slapping Scott's hand away from his mouth. "Fine."

"Fine." I murmured and then reached in my pocket for my phone. "I'm going to text Lydia and tell her not to expect me at the mall." I told them sending a text my redhead.

Stiles ignored me while Scott sent me a hesitant smile. "Alright."

Stiles scoffed again and then started the jeep, when he pulled off and continued driving I lent back in my dear and closed my eyes, it'd be at least fifteen minutes before we got back to my home. I inhaled deeply, I needed to calm down, I almost indulged in letting my magic wreak havoc just by loosening the leash I barely have on it. I could have seriously hurt Stiles and, unlike Scott, he couldn't heal from it.

I can't remember once when my grandmother wasn't in control of her powers, why couldn't I be like that? Answer, because I let emotions run me. Maybe that's what I need, to get rid of my emotions and inhibitions, I wouldn't be in so much pain and I wouldn't be such an emotional wreck. I gulped, I know there's a spell for that but is it worth it? What would I even be like without my emotions? A spell always had some kind of consequence but I can't think of one that would come from mgs numbing my emotions.

"Sam." I was tore from my thoughts, I looked up and saw Scott looking back at me concerned. I raised a brow. "You know...you don't have to stay at your house...alone, you can come stay with my mom and I."

I leaned against the door and placed my cheek against the chill glass. "Thanks Scott," always playing the hero, one of the things I love and envy about Scott, I can't put aside my personal issues for someone else's like he could. I gave a bland smile. "But I think I'll just stay home."

I heard Stiles hum unconvinced, I narrowed my eyes but didn't acknowledge him, if you give Stiles any indication that he wad bothering you, he'll keep going until someone shuts him up, I'd rather not. Scott glanced between the two of us with a watered down smile. "Alright, the offer is always there."

"I'll keep it in mind." I murmured, we were coming up on my street now, when we turned the corner I felt my heart jump into my throat when I saw two police cars parked in front of my house and four officers were standing at my door.

"Uh-oh." Stiles muttered.

As soon as the jeep was parked, I climbed out of the vehicle abd walked toward the officers, one of which was Stiles's father. "What are you doing here?" I demanded sharply, I didn't want to talk and I didn't want the cops here, I wanted to get into my bed.

Mr. Stilinski gave me a look but I ignored it in favor of glaring at the the other cops. "Sam, we're here to ask you questions about your grandmother."

"She is 54, a Gemini and dead!" I spat at barely able to contain my rage, I wouldn't take it out on my friends but theses cos were the perfect targets, protect and serve like hell! "What else do you need to know?"

One officer with brown hair and eyes with pale skin stepped forward with an irritated look on his face. "You watch your tone, young man."

I was prepared to respond with something when Mr. Stilinski stepped forward placing an hand on my shoulder and then sent the rude officer a searing look. "I'll handle this officer Hathaway." His time was the same one he used when taking to Stiles, Scott and I when we did something we shouldn't have.

Officer Hathaway frowned but fell back. I focused on the matter at hand. "What could I possibly have to give you?"

Mr. Stilinski sighed scratching the back of his head awkwardly, opposing the concrete cop he had been just a few seconds ago. "I don't think we should have this conversation outside, can we go in? Please?"

Well, since he asked nicely. "No." I denied. How dare they come to my home, again, not even giving me two days before they came to bother me.

Mr. Stilinski frowned. "Sam, this is something we really-"

"I don't care."

"Sam," I glanced over my shoulder and saw my two best friends standing there. Stiles had been the one to say my name. "Just let him talk."

I shook my head, I can't catch a break. "Fine, talk to each other but me," I says pointing my thumb at my chest, "I'm going to get in with the rest of this horrible day." I ignored Stiles calling my name again as I stormed past the officers to my front door.

Suddenly, a hand latched around my wrist and jerked me back. I faced my aggressor and frowned as officer Hathaway glared down at me. "Listen you little brat, I don't have the patience for your teenage angst, you will answer these questions about your grandmother's case!" he snapped.

What? They were investigating her murder? Why would they think this was premeditated? Not that I'm complaining because it was, but they didn't have any clues to prove that there wasn't fair play. I was broken out of my thoughts by a grunt of pain. I raised a brow when I saw Mr. Stilinski standing in front of me and officer Hathaway kneeling on his knee while rubbing his jaw. "I told you I'd handle this, officer, now go wait in the car before I rip that badge from your chest." he threatened.

I snorted amused. "Nice dad." I heard Stiles muttered as the reprimanded officer climbed to his feet holding his bruised jaw and stumbled away.

Mr. Stilinski turned to me, his features told me that he meant business and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Samuel, I know you're going through something right now and I understand that, trust me I understand," he placed a hand on my shoulder firmly, "but that does not give you an excuse to be disrespectful to me." he chided.

I felt my cheeks flush with shame, I could just hear my grandmother yelling at me and could practically feel the pain in the back of my head where she would slap me for being disrespectful towards an adult. I've known the Stilinski family for the last six years, John watched over me when my grandmother was busy and Mrs. Martin couldn't. He treated me no different than he treated Scott. I shook his hand from my shoulder and then turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush. "So, there's an investigation?" I questioned effectively changing the subject.

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Yes, now can we move inside so that we can talk more?" he asked.

I shot pointed looks to not only his other two officers but my friends too. " _We_ can."

Mr. Stilinski caught on to what I was hinting at, turning to the other officers he gave them a nod. "I'm handle things from here, you two take Hathaway back to the office and I'll handle him next."

They both nodded. "Yes, sir." thru said simultaneously and then walked away.

I turned to Scott and Stiles. "You two can go also." I said blandly.

Stiles frowned. "I'm sorry?" he asked as if he heard wrong.

"Go home, I'll talk to the two of you later." I didn't say tomorrow because I knew that would be a lie, I don't know when I plan on going back to school.

"But..."

"Stiles." Mr. Stilinski inherited with a stern look, a look Stiles should be accustomed to since he's been on the receiving end of it for months, ever since his dad find him in the middle of the woods.

Scott grabbed Stiles by his forearm and pulled him away. "Alright, we'll catch you later." he said dragging Stiles away from my house. I sighed closing my eyes for a moment and bathed in the sun that wad finally shining down on us even though it's fall, the temperature was in the low seventies but that's as high as we'll get.

When I opened my eyes, Stiles's jeep was driving away with both of them in it. I turned to Mr. Stilinski and gave a faux smile. "Let's get started." I said racing in my pocket and grabbing my keys, I unlocked the door and opened it while stepping in.

As Mr. Stilinski stepped over the threshold I paused, something didn't feel right. I tilted my head trying to figure out why I had the sudden urge to run, was someone else in my home? I frowned, no that wasn't it, even then I'm with the sheriff who has a gun.

I dismissed the feeling and closed the door behind heading into the living room where Mr. Stilinski was standing in front of the fire place looking at an old picture of Lucy, Giselle and I; it was taken in the before time, before the time I knew my mother had abandoned me to live her life while my grandmother gave up hers to raise me.

I always thought that hadn't been fair but my grandmother never complained, not even when I went through my rebellious stage when I was fourteen, probably since it only lasted nine months before I turned fifteen and became focused on school again. But she took the bad things I did in stride, she didn't yell our best like most parents did but age key me know how disappointed she was that I was wasting my potential by smoking and drinking my life away, and even hit me with 'I raised toy better than this'.

That same night I stayed in the house, on punishment, like I was supposed to instead of sneaking out, so yeah, my rebellious stage was pretty short and lame.

Mr. Stilinski turned toward me. "So, Sam," he began sitting in the lovers seat with his hands filed on his lap, I sat across from him on the long couch patiently waiting for him to start, "our investigators liked through the car your grandmother was driving, it wasn't her own," that was obvious since I have her car here, "and they found that the breaks had been tampered with."

I gulped down the rising anger as I pictured the box of cords that sat on top of my refrigerator in a blue box with that sorry ass note inside. "So, she didn't die in an accident but was murdered." I said as if the information was new to me.

Mr. Stilinski nods. "Right, so we went though a list came up short, so I wanted to ask you if there was anyone suspicious hanging around your home or If your grandmother made any new friends or if any old ones would want to do her barn?" he asked.

New friends? No, she's been friends with the same people since we moved in this house eight years ago, mostly the neighbors but they were all the same age as her and they loved my grandmother. Anyone suspicious? No, but I wouldn't know that since my grandmother had been leaving town so often. I told Mr. Stilinski that much.

He frowned contemplating. "What about family members? I remember Giselle telling me about her sisters, Sandra and Sylvia? Has she seen or talked to them recently?"

"My aunt Sandra, I haven't heard from in years but she has been over to see my aunt Sylvia."

Mr. Stilinski pulled out a notepad and began writing something down. "Alright, when was that?" he asked.

"About a week ago." the most recent visit at least.

"Did you talk to her during that time?" he asked.

I raised a brow. "My grandmother? Of course."

"No, your aunt Sylvia." he corrected.

"Oh, then no, I haven't heard from her."

"That's good, or bad,, because Sylvia Wiiliams died four months ago in May." he claimed.

My jaw dropped, what? I stood from my seat and glared down at him. "That's impossible, my grandmother had been over there numerous times and if my aunt was dead I would know." That wasn't exactly true, both my aunts lived far away, aunt Sandra lived across the country in Virginia while my aunt Sylvia lived in New-Orleans. Both were too far for me to keep tabs on my extended family members.

Mr. Stilinski stood up also with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sam but it's true, I told you we had a list that lead us no where but like you I also remember your grandmother telling me she was visiting a sister when she asked be to watch after you, Sylvia was the first was I checked."

I didn't know my aunt Sylvia much, other than the random conversations we had when she called to talk to my grandmother, but I always liked her. I fell back into my seat and dropped my head into my hands. I heard heavy footsteps heading toward me before the seat next to me dipped and then an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sam," Mr. Stilinski apologized, "no kid should go through something like this, especially not after a great loss." he muttered. I didn't respond, I'm too tired to. "If you want to can come stay with Stiles and I." he suggested.

I thought back to the tension in the jeep on the drive over here and shook my head, if I went over there and stayed around Stiles for more than five hours, HE'D end up missing. I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll stay here."

Mr. Stilinski didn't move for a good five minutes before he posted my back comfortingly and stood from his seat. "Just remember that if you need me, you can come to me for anything." he said departing, I heard the door open and shut.

I lifted my head from my hands when the feeling hit me again, something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what. I stood up from my seat, "Derek, are you here?" I asked nervously. I let out a relieved sigh when I heard a familiar grunt.

I walked up the stairs and into my room expecting to see Derek laying in my bed so casually that someone else would think it was his, and reading a book but instead what I saw made my soul want to escape the shell that is my body. Derek was gagged and tied against my chair, he was still shirtless but his skin was pale, coated with sweat and blood, his eyes were flickering between green and blue, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He looked like he did when he was shot with that weird bullet but that wasn't the case this time, what he was tied up with wasn't rope but the vines of wolfsbane.

I ran over to him and jerked the balled up shirt, my shirt, and tossed it away. "Damn it Derek, who the hell did this to you?" I demanded.

He barred his teeth at me as I tugged at the vines trying to break them. "I don't know, he snuck me from behind and was using something to distort his voice, he even injected be with wolfsbane." Derek Said through clenched teeth.

I groaned moving behind him. "Is he still here?" I asked, this was why I felt as if I wanted to run, whoever did this obviously came here for me but was prepared to deal with a werewolf.

Derek shook his head. "No, I think he heard the sheriff pull up with his deputies and ran."

I nodded knelling behind the chair where the knot was binding his wrists together tugged at it with my telekinesis and watched as the vines fell from around Derek's wrists. It didn't take long for me to do the same with the other bindings.

Once released, Derek aid up and stretched, I was still kneeling on the ground gathering the vines. When I stood, I saw Derek's back was still facing me and frowned at what I saw in the center of his back, it was a spiral just under Derek's tattoo.

I walked closer and placed my hand on the spot just under the cut. "Vengeance?"

"He kept muttering it and then something in Italian but I couldn't figure out what." Derek said.

"I'm curious to know as to how he was able to sneak up on you." I muttered still rubbing the same area just below the spiral on Derek's back as it healed.

Derek sighed turning around to face me with an irritated glare on his face. "He was wearing your clothes when I came in so I thought it was you, obviously I was wrong." he said crossing his arms over his chest and if I didn't know better I'd say he was pouting too.

"Way wrong." I agreed.

"But he won't be coming back any time soon." I raised a brow. "I was able to stab him in his stomach and clawed his face."

I glanced down art the blood on his chest. "So, that isn't your blood?" I asked, excitement bubbled in my stomach.

"No, it's his."

"Good, because now I have a way to find him and when I do, I'm going to kill him." I promised, I grabbed the shirt that had been used to gag Derek and used it to wipe up some of the blood, a requirement for the spell I plan on using to find this psycho. I felt Derek's watching me the entire time as I freed him of the blood splattered on his chest.

"You want revenge?" he asked.

I looked up into his eyes surprised by the question. "What? No, I mean yes, I mean...I don't know, maybe." Okay, before I did want to get some satisfaction by hurting this guy but the way Derek said it in only few a few words made question my intentions.

Derek raised a dark brow, I lost confidence and dropped my gaze back down to his chest, which was mostly clean. I tensed when a finger hooked under my chin and forced my head back up. "Revenge won't make you feel better."

I scoffed brushing away his hand. "I beg to differ because just thinking of this guy on the ground with a knife to the gut makes me feel better." I countered and threw the bloody shirt over my shoulder.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed an unused rag, after dipping it under the warm water from my sink, I walked back into my room and handed Derek the rag. I gave a false smile. "I'm going to go do the spell to find him." I said.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where my grandmother's grimoire was sitting on the counter. I flicked my wrist and watched as the book sprawled open, the pages flipping until the stopped on the spell I needed. A locator spell. This guy hadn't been too prepared to face a werewolf of Derek's caliber if Derek was able to get enough blood for me to repeat this spell twenty times over, or maybe he was expecting Scott.

I didn't necessarily believe Derek was better than Scott but he was definitely stronger, faster and more experienced, not to mention he was born what he is. There's always more power and strength in blood, heritage and ancestry. Like where a practitioner witch could manipulate magic to some degree, they wouldn't have the power to do it like a natural witch could.

I dismissed the thought as I was getting off track and refocused on the grimoire in front of me. I read over the incantation I needed to chant but before I could reach the last word the book slammed shut.

I frowned staring at it; I opened it to the page, manually, and glared when it slammed shut again and shifted a couple inches away from me.

This is weird, I sat on the silence for a moment, I could hear the shower running upstairs meaning Derek was washing up, good because I don't need his negativity on top of the fact that the grimoire was denying me the spell but a little defiance wouldn't stop me.

I lashed out with my telekinesis imagining hands curling around the book dragging the grimoire toward me. The book only moved an inch. I almost growled at the inanimate object. "What the hell is going on?" I questioned no one.

" _Don't do it, Sammy,_ " I heard. My throat constructed slightly, I knew that voice.

Grandma?

A warm feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I pivoted my head around to catch a glance of my witch of a grandmother, I could feel her presence surrounding me, threatening to down me in it. I turned and looked across the island and there she was, standing there with a soft smile on her face, that smile hadn't been on her face in a long time, ir at least since my powers manifested, it made my heart sore. "Grams." I muttered.

She reached up and brushed away a strand of hair. " _Don't do it Sam, you aren't ready_."

I frowned. "What?" I breathed out harshly, I felt add if I could breath correctly. "You're-you're dead and..." I couldn't even finish the sentence before my eyes were brimming with tears.

Her smile fell, I felt a little guilty that peaceful look had been potted from her face but my pain outweighed that. She sighed, her green eyes weren't even trained on me anymore it was on the bloody shirt.

Before I knew it the shirt was set up in flames, i gasped standing up and getting away before it could burn me, on instinct I magically threw the burning shirt in the sink. Fortunately, it landed on the sink. I watched in shock and despair as the shirt was burned to a crisp. "What the hell?" I spat out angrily. "You just studied destroyed the thing that could-"

"Get you killed?" She interrupted. "I know and I didn't plan on seeing you where I am before you turned twenty years old, I'd like to keep it that way."

I couldn't handle it anymore. "What the hell? You shouldn't want anything! You're dead! About to be cremated and buried in the ground! Dead people can't make decisions for the living!" I sneered at her.

The usual look of indignant anger that would appear in my grandmother's face whenever I would raise my voice was absent, it served to piss me off even more, especially with those sympathetic eyes starting at me. "I'm sorry, I really an but it's for the best, you aren't ready."

"My being ready or not isn't going to stop that freak from coming after me again!" I snapped clenching by fists.

Her eyes shifted before they refocused. "We'll keep him away from you but that's ask we'll do, you can't face him, you aren't ready for any of this."

"You're damn right I'm not ready!" How dare she come here and think she can run my life after leaving me. "I'm not ready to see you go! I'm not ready to bury you! I'm not ready to live without you! I'm not ready to deal with death! I'm not ready to let go! I'm not ready to say goodbye!" I shouted at her ghost before falling to my knees after they began trembling. All the anger I felt drained from my body and left me feeling like I just ran to Mexico and back.

I began sobbing and back on my rear end, I wrapped my arms around my legs abd brought then to my chest. Damn, I'm losing it! How the hell do I get up after this? How would I find this guy now? I felt a hand touch my back but didn't move. The hand was wet and leaving damp marks in my shirt, it was obviously Derek.

He didn't say anything, I expected nothing less from Derek, and just rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me...it didn't _not_ work. After a few minutes I was able to calm myself; I felt Derek shift a little. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

I nodded my head but said nothing else, I don't plan on telling Derek about what I just saw. If she hasn't destroyed the only thing the could lead me to get murderer, I would have said I was delusional because I saw my grandma a few minutes ago.

I broke away from Derek and stood up, I grabbed the grimoire from off the counter and walked out if the kitchen.

I walked into my room and threw the grimoire on my bed. I'm tired and pissed, I need a warm shower. I ventured into my bathroom while having the hem of my shirt but paused when I saw what was on my sink. A bloody rag.

And just like that my entire attitude changed. I felt a large smirk grow on my face as picked up the bloody rag.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright, Sammy is spiralling and looking for revenge, sorry Giselle but your grandson is hardheaded and stubborn. Though I am putting his revenge on hold for now and will be getting back to the story line.**_

 _ **Next: Sam makes preperations for his grandmother's funeral and gets two unwanted visitors and a big surprise.**_

 _ **I'm still taking OC'S bios, I got some good ones. If you need an example go to the bottom of chapter 8.**_

 ** _I'm going through the story making corrections before moving onto the next chapter but it's coming along nicely. Thanks for all of you who has been patient._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! I've been gone for a while, spending some time with my family in Trinidad and trying to keep myself from killing my brother; it's worked to a point. Anyways, I'm here to give you the next chapter!**_

 _ **A/N. Sam may be acting a little OOC for this chapter but the death of a loved one is never easy on someone's mental state.**_

 _ **(Chapter 11)**_

I combed fingers through my black locks, which has been lengthening and now stopped just under my ears, I really needed to cut it but I've really haven't been too concerned with my appearance.

I sat in the center of my grandmother's king sized bed with her grimoire on my lap and my cell-phone beside me, just in case I got any calls or texts. Five plain white candles floated around me mid-air, it didn't take much concentration for me to do so.

I groaned slightly rubbing my left temple to ease the gathering storm of a headache that was forming as I thought about the call I had to make to my grandfather, Emilio Hernandez; telling him about my grandmother's death may have been the hardest thing and even after I told him it took him a while to stop come to grasps with the situation, he's going to plan her funeral and have it here in Beacon Hills in a month. It's probably a good thing I didn't tell him that her body was going to be cremated.

I breathed deeply through my nose, it's been a weight off my shoulder having not to call all my relatives and tell them about her death. It's not something I should have to concern myself with until the day of.

Sighing, I opened the book to my grandmother's entry for protection spells, spells that seemed very specific and had been bent at the top right edge of the pages meaning that my grandmother had marked these pages for her to use more than once. They were entries on Protection Spells.

From what I'm reading she put spells over both of our rooms so that no one could enter without her sensing it, I guess Stiles ability of stealth wouldn't have helped even if her were good at it when sneaking into my room. I chuckled humorlessly and continued reading.

After a couple more minutes I felt my phone vibrate next to my leg and glanced at it from the corner of my eye, it was Lydia.

I haven't been to school in a week and four days, and that's exactly how long it's been since I've seen any of my friends or Derek. I've bee holed up in my grandmother's room and haven't moved much except for when I got a little hungry and even then I didn't finish the food. I guess I wasn't avoiding my friends, I just wanted to be alone and Derek…well, he just hasn't been around.

I grabbed my phone and tapped on the screen, opening up the message. _Samuel Mellal, if you don't call or message me right now I swear I'll call the police and tell them that no one has seen you in the last week,_ It read.

I frowned, she could be so dramatic, I sent an emoticon blowing steam from it's nose to let her know that she's pissing me off even if that wasn't the case.

I haven't felt much of anything since seeing my grandmother lying on the bedpan in the morgue. My body moved like it was on autopilot, I felt like I was a spectator watching my body in action. I felt numb and unattached to everything, if I wasn't feeling this way I'd probably an emotional mess or scared of the threat Lydia just sent, even if it wasn't her first in the last couple days.

Tossing the phone to the side and turning back to the book, I continued reading trying to find something that I haven't seen or could at occupy my mind.

My phone vibrated again, I ignored it in favor of the book, which wasn't doing anything to keep my attention. I didn't have a photographic memory but it felt like I did, I kept seeing the same spell over and over.

Suddenly, I felt something enter my senses. The flames on the candles grew before going out. Someone was coming. I looked out the window and saw the sun had gone down, I hadn't noticed that it did, and from my spot on the bed I could see a silver Benz sitting in front of my lawn.

I sighed exasperated; this couldn't be happening to me, I thought rolling my eyes. Because I knew who owned that car. I waved my hand and watched as the candles blew out, I set them down on the dresser in front of me telekinetically.

I closed the grimoire and set it to the side before climbing off my grandmother's bed. I heard knocking coming from downstairs and huffed walking out through the open bedroom door.

Once I made it downstairs and stood in front of the door, I looked out the peephole and who I saw confirmed it. Inhaling deeply, I opened the door slowly and looked blankly at the person. "Lucy." I greeted impassively.

My mother stood there with red eyes, her long brunette hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, she wore a black coat, denim pants and knee length black boots. Her eyes became moist when they landed on me. "Oh, Sam." Was all she said before lunging at me and wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into her embrace.

I stood there bent and startled for a moment until I realized what was happening was _actually_ happening. I didn't return her embrace nor did I try to pull away while I tried to figure out why this was happening. "Uh, Lucy?" I asked awkwardly.

Lucy tensed for a moment as if realizing something and then broke the embrace. "Oh, uh, sorry but your grandfather called me and told me what happened to Giselle." He couldn't have given me a warning? He just had to tell her. Why? I don't know.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say, what else could be said? Between the two of us at least? I didn't think I'd ever see her again without my grandmother forcing her to come visit me at least every two months.

I glanced over Lucy's shoulder and frowned when I saw four big suitcases, I turned back to Lucy and raised a brow. "Uh, are you staying in Beacon Hills?" I questioned.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder also. "Uh, yeah, well," she started as she turned to face me looking sheepish. I already knew where this conversation was heading. "I thought it would be a good idea to be as close as you possible and thought maybe I could..."

"Stay here with me." I finished for her and she nodded her head. I wanted to shout at her that she had enough money to go buy the hotel in the next town over but decided against it. It wasn't in the mood to argue with this woman. "Fine, but you have to clean out the guest room." I said turning around and walking away.

"W-wait, Sam, I was hoping you could help me-" I didn't let her finish the sentence as I ran up the stairs skipping two with each step, if she honestly thought I'd help her with her things she lost her mind, more than she already have when she made the decision to come stay here.

I walked back into my grandmother's room and threw myself on her bed, landing on my stomach and next to the grimoire. I lay there staring blankly out of the window; the mood was hidden behind the clouds. I lifted my head and turned it away from the window.

I was now staring at the picture of my grandmother and I sitting there on the nightstand, I was about thirteen years, my hair was even more curly than it is now, I had the biggest grin on my face. I tried to remember the last time I smiled that big, it seemed so long ago.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

 _ **(Morning)**_

After waking up, washing, brushing and getting dressed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, this was going to be my first day back to school after missing so many days. I could just feel my head ready to explode thinking of all the work I'd have to make up.

When I reached the kitchen I frowned when I saw two plates of breakfast food on the counter, one had Lucy sitting behind it. She looked up at me and gave a small smile. "Good morning, Sam, I thought you might be hungry so I made-"

"I'm just going to grab a banana and go, I said walking over to the island and grabbing the last banana from the basket that was filled with an assortment of fruit.

"Oh, okay, I'll put it up for you to eat later." I heard her say.

I didn't respond, only grabbing the keys to the Cadillac off of the hook next to the fridge and walking out of the kitchen and then the house. I adjusted the straps of my backpack as I walked down the pavement to the Cadillac. The sky was cloudy and it was sprinkling rain.

I pressed a button on the keychain unlocking the doors and walked around climbing into the driver's seat. I put the key in the ignition, started the engine and then turned on the windshield wipers. After strapping myself in, I pulled off and drove in the direction of the school.

I checked the weather and it wasn't supposed to rain today but it was on five after seven, it would probably dry up later on.

As I turned the corner I saw a familiar fancy silver car speed by: Jackson's car. Yeah, jackass only lived two blocks behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued driving at a steady pace.

I stopped at the red light and sat there for a moment, waiting for it to change. I huffed slightly irritated and glanced out the passenger's window in time to see a boy my age with curly blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Isaac Lahey.

I frowned, why the hell was Lahey walking? His father was the swim team's coach, I've seen him drive to school and I know that the swim team had practice today, or at least they had them every Monday.

I pressed the button on my side to roll the window down as Isaac began to walk across the street. "Isaac!" I called; he turned sharply and looked at me, startled. The light was green so I drove forward and turned another corner so that I was in front of him. "Hey, you need a ride?" I questioned.

Isaac stared at me confused; maybe he was a little slow. I was tempted to just continue driving but something about him stopped me. He shook his head and tried to walk around the front of my car but I sped up a little cutting him off. I leaned forward. "Let me rephrase, get it, it's raining and…" I noticed he didn't even have a jacket on. "Isaac, you're going to catch a cold." I stated pointedly.

Isaac frowned. "I can walk." He insisted.

"I've noticed." I muttered wryly, I remember the way he sped away from me the last time we had something that resembled a conversation. "But humor me and let me drive you to school." I don't get why I was bothering this much with him.

Isaac sighed and hesitantly climbed into the passenger seat of my car, I frowned as I eyed him. He was a little skinnier than the last time I saw him but then again I don't pay that much attention to Isaac, especially with my best friends being prone to getting into trouble.

I made a quick u-turn and drove in the same direction I began in.

The drive was awkwardly silent; Isaac and I were on two completely different spectrums, at least in school's standards. Isaac isn't popular; though, I thought off as I eyed him from the side, he was really cute. I felt my face flush slightly. I cleared my throat. "So, Isaac," I started, earning his attention. "is there a reason you were walking instead of riding with your dad?" I questioned, I didn't care but I was tired of the silence.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders. "H-he had to leave early this morning and I hadn't been up." He said.

There was a pang in my stomach, he was lying. I hummed turning a corner but didn't comment, I didn't appreciate being lied to but Isaac didn't know me nor were we friends, so he had no reason to tell me the real reason.

"I heard about your grandmother," I tensed. "I'm sorry."

I gulped down some pooling saliva and struggled to breathe normally through my nose, I didn't want anyone giving me their condolences, I just want that entire subject to be left alone. "It's fine." I murmured, I used the tone I used a lot with my friends, the tone that hinted at the end of the conversation.

I used my left hand to steer the steering wheel and went to place my hand on the resting place between seats but I ended up touching something that felt like skin. I gasped as pictures flickered through my mind. I saw a basement, a man with a twisted look on his face, a freezer and then the man shoving some twelve year old boy down the stairs into the basement. " _Get in the freezer!_ " he yelled.

I felt the boys terror as the scenery changed to pitch black, the boy was scared and panicking, trying to claw his way out of the freezer.

Snapping out of the visions, I slammed my foot on the breaks and snatched my hand away turning Isaac shocked, the blonde looked at me startled. "What?" he squeaked out.

Another picture of that same man presented itself to me, the man was on the ground bleeding from his throat.

I gulped down the bile that wanted to rise, just what the hell was that? I wondered.

 _ **(At The School)**_

After parking and Isaac walking off without me, I sat in the driver's seat trying to figure out those visions, especially that last one. That man looked familiar and I'd probably be able to tell who it was if his face wasn't so distorted with that evil look in his eyes but that boy, it had to be Isaac. I didn't get them until I accidentally touched them. It's been a while since I had such a physic hit like that.

I sighed unbuckling myself and climbing out the Cadillac and closing it after me. I put on my backpack and began walking toward the school's entrance; I caught sight of Stiles and Scott walking inside.

I haven't heard from either of them, so whatever they've been doing must be trouble. I sighed speeding up a little to catch up with them. When I walked into the school, I saw Stiles walking away from Scott while he stood there looking determined.

I walked up behind him as he mumbled to himself. "What are you two up to?" I questioned.

Scott spun to face me and smiled. "Sam!" he exclaimed.

I felt my lips stretched into a genuine smile, small but genuine, as I looked into Scott's puppy brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm back." I said.

He began to walk and I walked beside him. "You know we came over looking for you but Stiles said that your windows were locked so we thought maybe you went to stay with your granddad."

I snorted unamused. "I wish Lydia assumed like you two, she's been coming over everyday hammering on the door, sending me texts and calling me but I just wanted to be alone." I felt Scott's gaze on me. "I also ignored your text last night, so I want you to tell me what it was you were doing."

Scott scratched the back of his head. "Well, Derek figured out that the alpha was after Mr. Harris while he was working late at school last night but then the Argents and police found him in the school, Stiles and I drove his car to confuse them while he ran on foot."

I stopped walking and after a couple more steps Scott stopped and turned to look back at me. I sent him a glare. "The police wouldn't be looking for him had you not told them he trapped you all in the school." He pointed out.

Scott shrugged his shoulders defensively. "I know, I know!" he exclaimed. "But its too late to change that."

I breathed deeply through my nose and out my mouth. "Alright, I'll think of something while I'm collecting all the work I missed, so I'll catch you later?" I asked.

He nodded and with that I turned beginning to walk away but a warm hand wrapped around my wrist, I didn't turn to look back at him. "You know if you need to talk to anyone or just need someone to listen, I'm a good listener." He told me.

Looking over my shoulder, I gave him a bland smile. "Thanks, Scotty." I gently jerked my wrist from his grip and began to walk towards the office.

I walked through the open door and saw Principle Thomas standing there with the school counselor and the front desk attendant. I frowned stopping in front of the desk and they all looked up at me, Mr. Thomas smiled. "Mr. Mellal, it's good to see you back at school," he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "You know, Ms. Morrell."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, of course I know Ms. Morrell, she's been my French teacher for the last year. I forced a smile at her. "Hello, Ms. Morrell." I greeted before turning back to the desk attendant. "Can I have my pass for the days I've missed?" I asked her.

I watched as she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. I heard Ms. Morrell clear her throat. "Samuel," she began, her accent shining through. "Principle Thomas and I were talking, and we both believe that you should come see me regularly during lunch and during your study hall." She said.

I took the slip from the attendant before turning to Ms. Morrell and Mr. Thomas, my frown deepening. "And why would I need that?" I asked as if I didn't already know, this isn't the first time a student lost a guardian. I can't remember her name but she lost her mother and had a breakdown during school. I think it's a requirement that bereaved students go to Ms. Morrell.

Mr. Thomas walked around the desk until he was standing in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't put on a brave face Sam, I know what its like to lose someone you love," I didn't want a sympathetic talk with my principle but it looks like that's what I'm getting. "It'll never be something someone will get over in a week or even four months from now but it makes it better when you feel like you can go to someone and talk to them, pour your heart out to them."

I shrugged his hand off and sneered. "Thanks but no thanks, that's what I have friends for." With that I turned and was about to move to walk out but stopped when I saw Ms. Morrell standing there, I hadn't even seen her move from behind the desk.

She didn't touch me but handed me a card. "That's my number, you can call me whenever you think you need to or if you think you can't go to your friends with this, just know I'm always here to listen." Why does everyone want me to spill my guts? I'd rather start drinking myself into a stupor like a normal sixteen year old depressed boy.

I took the card and placed it in my pocket before walking past her and out the door; today was going to be a very long day, I sighed.

I heard the bell ring and rubbed my forehead, I just missed my first period class meaning that I'd have to go back at the end of the day and get my work.

I walked through the halls as students filled them, I did my best not to bump into anyone or have them touch me until I made it to my locker…where Lydia Martin and Allison Argent were standing, the former with an impassive look on her face.

They both looked up at me when I was close enough, Allison gave me a sad smile while Lydia eyed me like she was expecting me to explode. I rolled my eyes and stepped between them to get to my locker; after putting in the combination I tried to open it but found it stuck. I jerked on it again but it wouldn't budge, I grunted pulling on it a third time. "Where have you been?" My oh-so-nosey, redheaded best friend asked.

"Playing slots in Vegas." I murmured sarcastically and sent her a sardonic smile over my shoulder, she didn't look amused. Oops.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm serious, Sam, I know you were home every time a came over, you're just lucky I couldn't find my key to your house and waited off on filing a missing person's report." She said.

"Well, I'm here now so no need for that." I said trying to jerked open the locker again, I wish there wasn't anyone in the halls so that I could use my powers.

"Sam." I ignored her jerking on the locker; it budged slightly but not enough. "Sam." Her voice was a little louder but still ignorable, I jerked and got a little more success. "Sam!" she screeched in my ear, unfortunately as I jerked open the locker because I slammed the edge into my forehead.

"Damn it!" I hissed angrily and holding my forehead and felt something wet trail down it. Great, I'm bleeding, just _fucking_ great! I felt a hand slap my hands away and another cup my chin forcing me to look into a pair of cornflower blue eyes. Allison, she was holding a clean tissue paper and pressed it to the wound. I hissed again but it didn't stop me from hearing snickers coming from behind me. I wasn't delusional enough to think that no one had seen or heard what just happened to me.

I narrowed my eyes trying to fight back the urge to let my magic wreak havoc and it worked, a little, but the lights above us were already beginning to flicker. "Damn." I muttered, I needed to get in control of my emotions and as satisfying as tearing someone apart would be right now, I would only regret it later.

"Are you alright?" I heard Allison ask.

"Peachy," I began sarcastically. "I'm bleeding red like a tomato, what's not alright about that?" I grumbled, Allison took no offense and continued cleaning the blood. I don't know why I feel so angry, it would heal in a minute or so.

Lydia moved behind her with a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that." She apologized. I felt a pang of guilt hit me; I need to stop bitching at my friends before they stop caring and just leave.

I gently grabbed the tissue from Allison's hand and held it to my forehead. "Thanks." I told her and the turned to Lydia. "And it's fine, I just been having a bad start, maybe I should have stayed home." I question my sanity during the time I made the decision to come to school today.

Allison gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I know what it's like to lose a grandmother, I was devastated when I lost mine."

I bit back a retort, our situations are different. She had her parents, I didn't and nor did I want them if they were the two I already had. "Right, thanks."

Lydia glanced between the two of us before moving beside me and wrapping an arm around my waist and placing her head on my shoulder. Her nice smelling perfume entered my senses. "If you want we could skip and talk." She suggested.

I thought back to Ms. Morrell for a moment before refocusing on Lydia and Allison. "No, I have enough work to make up, let's just get to class." And with that we began walking, I really think I should have stayed home. When we walked past a window I saw that whatever mark that had been in the center of my forehead had healed.

 _ **(Later)**_

I sat in Algebra II class in my normal seat, luckily I got here before the bell rang. Before I could even breathe, I heard the chair next to me being pulled out and someone sat down. "Hey." I turned and saw Stiles sitting there.

I sent him a quick smile, I didn't want to snap at him, I felt bad enough with the way I did with Allison and Lydia. "Hey." I returned, it was a little awkward because the last time we saw each other we were arguing. Over what? I don't know, can't remember.

Stiles stared at me for a moment before going into his backpack and pulling out his Algebra book. "Did Scott tell you what's going on?" he murmured.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as the teacher walked in and began talking. "He did, what the hell is the matter with the two of you? If Kate had half a mind to shoot out your tires, she could have killed you."

Stiles gave a sheepish grin and turned to me. "Well…" he began before shooting me a pointed look. "If you had been answering the phone or door, you could have stopped us or hid Derek all together."

"It's not my fault he's being hunted after by the police."

Stiles rolled his eyes and I smirked. Maybe things would get better, hopefully.

"So, did you at least learn anything new while you hid yourself away from the world?" Stiles questioned after the teacher gave us a book assignment to finish before the end of class.

I glanced over at him before turning back to the problem. School has never been an issue for me and as smart as I am, I still had some issues in Math. I bit my lip for a moment. "Nothing new, I polished up on some things though." My telekinesis was stronger but that could possibly be because of how angry I've been getting, telekinesis is tied to that emotion. And then I remembered what happened in the car with Isaac. "Though, something weird happened today." I muttered.

"What?" Stiles asked leaning closer.

"I gave Isaac Lahey a ride to school today and accidentally touched his hand,"

Stiles groaned sitting back. "As much as I'd love to hear about how you landed Isaac, I-"

I slapped his in back of his head causing him to yelp, we both quickly dropped our heads and pretended to be working when our teacher looked up sharply and glanced around for the culprits before going back to work.

I glared at Stiles from the corner of my eyes. "That's not what I meant, when I touched him I got visions of him being forced into a basement by some man, who I'm beginning to think is his father." As an artist I pay attention to every detail, during my last class I drew the face of the twisted man and then Isaac, they shared too many physical traits to not be related.

Stiles frowned. "Okay and…"

"And then the last vision showed his father on the ground dead with a slit throat."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Whoa." He mumbled. "You think Isaac killed him?"

I bit my lip to pondering it. It didn't take much of an effort from me to figure out that his father must have been forcing Isaac into the basement or locking him down there and abusing him, so adding all of that I think it's a possibility that Isaac may have gotten fed up and killed him. I didn't say any of this to Stiles though.

"I'm not sure." I said, because really, I wasn't. It was just a hunch.

After finishing our work and the bell rang. Stiles and I walked to Lunch where we saw Scott sitting at the table starring down at his food disappointed. I sat across from him while Stiles' sat next to him. "Hey, what's up? Did you get the necklace?" he asked.

Scott glanced up at both of us. "Not exactly." He said. I raised a brow, seeing as it was Allison we were dealing with I'm not surprised Scott couldn't keep his eyes on the prize.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked, did I really want to know? No, because I have an idea how it all went, exaggerated on my part, maybe.

Scott sighed. "She told me not to talk to her." He stated simply. "At all."

Stiles stuffed his mouth full of the school's chicken while I ate some of the salad from the sald bar. "So, she's not giving you the-"

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott snapped.

Stiles nodded as if he expected this but anyone who knew Scott personally could have. "So, did you learn anything?" he asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic."

I rolled my eyes. "I could have told you that." I said. "And if you really want that necklace I could just…spell it off of her."

Scott's head snapped in my direction. "What? No."

Stiles turned to me. "Sounds like a good idea if you can do it without blowing her up."

Scott's eyes widened. "What? No, no, no! You are not using magic on Allison!" he exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It wouldn't exactly be using magic on her but on her necklace, though I'm still skeptical about what Derek told you."

Scott looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I said nothing more, I needed to talk to Derek and see what his angle was before I said anything else. "Nothing." I said glancing over my shoulder over at where Allison, Jackson and Lydia was sitting. I noticed Jackson was staring at Scott but ignored him in favor of the necklace hanging around Allison's neck.

 _ **(Later)**_

I was parked on the side of the street eyeing my grandmother's necklace in my hand wondering what I should do. I could go to Allison and take it anyways but then again, Scott would be forever pissed at me for doing so.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out bringing it to my face to read the message. From Stiles: _Derek's in my room._ I pressed on the gas and sped toward the Stilinski household, good god, why can't I be a normal warlock with _normal_ friends? Why do my friends always tend to get into trouble? I trided to find the answers to these questions but never found the answer, not even after parking in front of the Stilinski Household.

I turned off the ignition and pocked both the keys and necklace before hopping out of my car. I ran towards the door as it opened revealing Mr. Stilinski. "Sam, how are you? I-"

"Sorry, Mr. Stilinski but need to talk to Stiles, its' important!" I exclaimed running past him and up the stairs, already know this house as well as I know my own. I ran into Stiles room and slammed the door behind me. There he was.

He was standing behind Stiles, who was on his computer, and looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes looked luminescent with the sun glowing behind him. That didn't stop me from pinning his ass against the wall with my powers.

I threw my hand out and watched as he flew, pinned against the wall and three inches off the ground. Stiles hopped to his feet. "Whoa!" he exclaimed turning to me. "Guess you have been polishing." He muttered but I heard just the same.

I turned away from Derek, who was glaring at me, and face Stiles with my hand still out. "What's he doing here?" I demanded.

Stiles waved his hand in Derek's direction helplessly.

"Put me down." I heard Derek order.

I raised a brow turning back to him and then forced his head in a different direction so he wasn't looking at either of us before just letting him drop. If I'm to be honest, I only pinned him like that to see if I could…and because I'm pissed I haven't seen him in the last week.

Derek huffed standing up and fixing his jacket. "Good to see you out of bed."

I scoffed. "And you know I was in my bed, how?" I spat out.

Derek didn't answer, only crossed his arms over his chest, I mimicked the action. Stiles cleared his throat causing us both to turn to him. "If you're going to fight, can you at least take it outside where none of my valuables can get hurt."

I tilted my head. "I didn't know you kept your porn collection in here." I said innocently.

Stiles' face bled red while Derek raised a brow with a disgusted look on his face. "That's not what I was talking about!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"So you do have a porn collection?" Derek questioned.

Stiles turned his back on both of us. "Now that Sam's here you can go stay with him."

I paused. "Yeah, no." I said shaking my head, I got sharp and confused looks from both Derek and Stiles. "See, I'm not apart of this harboring a fugitive thing and I'm not the reason he may be going to jail, so he's staying here with you." And with that I walked over to Stiles' bed and sat down pulling my backpack onto my lap. It's been a while since I stayed out of my house, may as well catch up on my work here.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles complained, throwing his hands in the air.

I just shrugged, I didn't want anyone in my house right now.

Stiles huffed but I ignored them both after that. Kinda. I noticed Derek grab some think book from Stiles' bookshelf and sit down next to the bed, beginning to read.

After fifteen minutes, I finished at least two pages of an English vocabulary and definitions sheet when I saw Danny walk into the room looking like a giant, he was the same height as Derek. I quickly went back to my work after giving him a small wave.

Though I listened to their conversation. "You want me to do what?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated as if what he was asking wasn't illegal, or at least the way Danny could do it was illegal from what I've heard.

Danny scoffed. "I came here to do lab work." He said, I heard him shake, what I assumed was, his backpack. "That's what lab partners do."

Stiles groaned irritated. "And we will, once you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?" he asked.

"I…" hmm, got Stiles to shut up? Impressive, one – Danny, zero – Stiles. "I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I was thirteen!" Danny exclaimed. "They dropped the chargers."

"Whatever."

"No, we're going lab work."

I looked up from my work. "You two sound like an old married couple." I mocked and smirked when they both threw glares my way. I shrugged and went back to my work.

"Who is he?" I tensed knowing he wasn't talking about me.

"Um, my cousin…Miguel." Stiles said, he and Scott really needed to work on their lying, they were horrible at it. I glanced over at Derek and saw that he was glaring over at Stiles' with a dark look on his face. I gave a snicker before stifling it when he gave me the same look.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny questioned, damn him! Pretty and smart!

Stiles turned around quickly and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…uh, yeah." He stalled for a moment by coughing. "Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds, hey Miguel!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at this but it was priceless. Derek gave Stiles his attention. "I thought I told you to borrow one of my shirts."

Derek let the book in his lap fall shut, not tearing his glare from Stiles. I swore I thought he would launch himself at my friend and choke him. I flinched when Derek threw the book on top of my work. "Hey!" I complained tossing it away and watched as he stood from the seat, walking towards Stiles' closet.

I felt my heart stutter and my cheeks warm up when Derek grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head with his back facing toward me. I gulped and tried to get my breathing under control by turning away from him. But that tattoo between his shoulder blades caught my attention again. I bit my lip. Hard.

Derek glanced over at me with narrowed eyes; I turned away and looked down at my work…shit what the hell does inconspicuous mean? I wondered, flustered.

I heard Stiles begin talking to Danny again but I couldn't pay him much attention.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked irritated and turned to Stiles and Danny. I felt something dark flicker through me at the way Danny was staring at Derek's chest. Damn it, please tell me I'm not jealous!

"What?" Stiles asked.

"This…" Derek tugged the shirt, which looked like it would rip had he done it a third time. "No fit." I snorted.

"Then try something else on." He ordered before turning to me and jerking his head in Derek's direction. I sighed rolling off of Stiles' bed and walked over to Derek grabbing the shirt from Derek's hands. I guess I could make it grow without Danny noticing.

Derek ignored me and grabbed a stripped collared shirt and pulled it on. "Hey," I didn't like the tone Stiles was using right then. "That one looks pretty good, huh?" I looked over my shoulder. "What do you think Danny?" My hackles raised.

"Huh?" Danny asked dumbly, in my opinion.

"The shirt." Stiles said with a cheeky grin just waiting to sneak onto his face, just wait till I get my hands on him…

Danny sighed. "Its…its not really his color."

Derek sent a glare over at them and stripped again, I clenched my teeth. "You play for a different team but you still play ball don't you, Danny boy?" he asked.

"You're a horrible person." Danny muttered embarrassed, as he had every right to be.

"I know it keeps me up at night." I clenched the shirt in my hand and breathed deeply. I flinched when the shirt in my hands burst into flames causing me to drop it toward the ground, I flicked my wrist and sent it into the garbage before Stiles or Danny could see it. It watched as the shirt disintegrated.

Derek sent me a pointed look, the heat in my face worsened. "Stiles!" he snapped turning to him. "None of these fit!."

"I need ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny listed turning to the computer.

I'm still trying to figure out if I'm more pissed that Stiles basically just pimped Derek out or if it was because Derek was stupid enough to strip in front of Danny. I swung my hand out toward Stiles and watched as his body bent forward under the weight of my power and slammed his forehead against his desk causing Danny to jump startle.

I heard Derek snort and turned to him. "Shut up!" I hissed quietly.

Derek, still shirtless, walked toward me. I tensed and walking backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell on it. Derek leaned over me and pinned my spread arms in place. I took a quick glance over at Danny and Stiles but they were too invested in what they were doing. Derek nuzzled into my neck before forcing my head forward so that I was staring at the ceiling, he pulled away and stared at me while I tried to remember how to breathe correctly.

And that's how he left me when he broke contact and walked back over to the closet. I stayed staring up at the ceiling. What the hell was that? I blushed when I realized I had a, not so, little problem. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my unfinished work inside before placing it over my lap, still trying to breathe steadily.

I really am beginning to hate werewolves.

 _ **(Later)**_

I shook my head driving toward my house, I hope they find what they're looking for but they'll have to tell me about it later. I needed to get home, get changed and then go to the game. I parked in front of my home, my empty, and no lights on home and turned off the ignition. Sitting there for a moment I thought about everywhere else I could go, anywhere else but back in that house. Alone. Now that I left the house…I'm afraid to go back in.

I sighed, this is so stupid! I slammed my fist on the steering wheel activating the horn for a short second before climbing out of my room and walked toward the front door of my house. Pulling out my keys, I got the one to unlock the front door and went to put it in the lock when I stopped for a moment.

Something was off. Someone was in here. I narrowed my eyes; I locked all the windows during my depression haze and didn't unlock them. I pushed past the warning and stuck the key in the lock, turning it and hearing the click to signify that the door was unlocked. I used my other hand to open the knob while pulling the key out and putting it back in my pocket.

My house was silent and dark as I stepped in, closing the door behind me. I reached the living room and knowing reached my hand out touching the switch and flicking it on. The living room light turned on illuminating the next couple rooms over. I stepped forward and sighed, the feeling was gone but I was still wary.

I frowned turning around, no, no one was in the house. Someone coming and going to be in the house, I really needed to learn how to read my feelings better. I heard knocking at the front door and stormed over to it, swinging the door open. I scowled at the person there. "Lucy." I sneered.

My most stood there with a hopeful look on her face. "Hey, Sam."

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnn! Lucy's back! How do you all think Sam will react because next chapter will be a continuation of this one along with the next episode? Also, yes, I brought Ms. Morrell here earlier than expected but that will be explained later, she has a purpose more than just helping Sam.**_

 _ **How did everyone like the interaction between Sam and Derek? or Sam and Isaac? I think I did well with portraying Sam's reaction, I'm slowly easing Sam away from sadness but it won't be easy.**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always wanted.**_

 _ **The Stisaac and Scisaac poll is down and down the chips will fall where they will with that. You'll see.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Chapter 12)**_

The only sound the was heard inside my home was my fingers tapping against my phone screen as I tried my best to get Lydia to come over to my home but, apparently, she was too wrapped up in her latest drama. Jackson broke up with her and normally I'd want to go kick his ass but I have problems to deal with right now, including the biggest and most recent one in front of me.

I could feel Lucy staring at me from her seat on the other side of the island while I paced behind the island impatiently. I could feel Lucy's need to say something without even looking at her but she, brilliantly, stayed quiet.

I groaned coming to a stop in behind the island, I really needed someone to come here and act as a buffer the way that my grandmother used to. "Sam-"

"Ah!' I interrupted holding my hand up. I didn't have anything nice to say right now and I didn't feel like arguing.

"But-"

"Ah!"

"I-"

"Ah!"

I heard her huff frustrated; good, now she knows how I feel every time she's around. "Sam, you'll have to talk to me sometime." She insisted ignoring the glare I sent her way.

Biting back the strew of curses that wanted to fly from my mouth, I slammed my phone onto the counter and sneered. "I could say the same thing to you but you're content with placing money in a bank account and hoping that would win me over." I spat at her. The same with Santos, but at least he didn't pretend to want a relationship with me.

Lucy ran fingers through her hair, much like how I do when I frustrated or trying to calm myself down. "Sam, listen, ok?" she pleaded, I stood up straight and crossed my arms over my chest but listened nonetheless. "Ok, when your grandfather called and told me that your grandmother died I rushed here to see if you were alright."

"She died almost two weeks ago." I pointed out, it took me a couple days to pull myself together and call my grandfather.

"I know," she conceded bowing her head a little. "I had to finish the last of my work before-"

I chuckled humorlessly. "Why am I not surprised?" he questioned.

Lucy threw her hands in the air. "Okay, Sam, okay!" she exclaimed, upset as if I didn't have the right to be angry with her. "I get it, I'm a horrible mother, I didn't raise you, I didn't name you, I wasn't always there, I wasn't here when you got your powers but guess what?" she asked standing up and moving around the island until she was standing in front of me. I eyed her warily and tensed when she reached her hand up, cupping my cheek. "I'm here now, doesn't that count?" she asked softly.

I stared at her. I wish it did, I really and honestly wish it did. I smacked her hand away, not roughly but with enough force to let her know not to do it again. "Not if I wasn't your main concern." That was her job; her job had the place I should.

We stood there silent until my phone began ringing; I unfolded my arms and reached inside my pocket. It was Stiles. I brought the phone to my ear. "Yes, Stiles?" I asked tensely.

" _We're a block away, we traced the text and found where it came from, we'll be there in a moment._ "

I raised a brow. "Derek, what are you doing with Stiles' phone?" I questioned. All I got as a response was him hanging up the phone, jerk. I huffed turning to Lucy. "Well, not that this entire conversation wasn't fun and all, I have to go." I told her stuffing the phone in my pocket.

Lucy followed behind me. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

Like I'd tell her. I opened the front door and quickly closed it behind me so that she wouldn't follow, I hate that I felt so childish but as much as I wanted her around when I was a kid, I longed for those days when she wasn't here…when my grandmother was.

I watched as Stiles' sky blue Jeep parked in front of my home, I shook my head walking down the pavement and tapped on the window to the driver's door watching as he rolled it down. Stiles opened his mouth but Derek interrupted him. "Get in." he ordered.

I glared over at him, still not happy with what he did earlier. "No, if the two of you are going to the Hospital, I don't need to come with you but someone does need to keep their eye on Mr. Harris." I told them.

Stiles frowned. "And you nominated yourself."

"Of course."

"That's stupid, what are you going to do when the alpha goes after him, Sam?" Stiles questioned.

"Lay an egg." I replied deadpanned. "In case you've forgotten Stiles, I'm not the average teenage boy and I have supernatural powers, I can do something." I insisted waving my hand around and watched as the tip of my finger began to glow indigo.

Derek leaned over Stiles and glared at me. "Sam, get your ass in this car." I gave him a condescending smirk.

Stiles glanced between us uneasily. "Uh, Sam, he's growling." Stiles pointed out disturbed.

I blew Derek a kiss causing him to bare his teeth at me. "I'll call you guys when I get to the school." I said turning around and walking toward my Cadillac. I could just hear Derek's head ready to explode, serves the asshole right.

 _ **(The School)**_

I walked through the empty halls, the lights were dimmed since there wasn't suppose to be anyone in the school as this time, except the occasional teachers and janitors that stayed late.

From here I could hear the crowd from the lacrosse field talking or the cheerleaders cheering. I rolled my eyes; I've watched the games so many times. At first I had been forced to go by Lydia to help her cheer on Jackson, and then I had to go when the Scott began playing front lines.

Shaking my head to clear myself of these irrelevant thoughts and walked around the corner. I stood there at the corner because from there I could see a lamp light on in the Chemistry class meaning that Mr. Harris was in the class.

I frowned thinking of many excuses of why I would be in the school. I shrugged and decided I would wing it as I went along. I walked over to the slightly open door and slipped in watching Mr. Harris from where he was sitting. He didn't seem to notice me so I closed the door with the necessary.

His head snapped up surprised but he relaxed when he saw that it was I. "Mr. Mellal, what are you doing here?" he questioned standing from behind the desk. I hummed shrugging my shoulders and walking over to the front seat. He sat back down in his seat. "I thought you'd be sitting front row to cheer for your friends."

I kept my senses focused for anything out of the ordinary but sensed nothing…yet. "Well, Stiles isn't here right now but I'm sure that I'll make it in time to see him play." I wouldn't miss his first game on the front lines, something he's been waiting and worked hard for. He didn't get the handicap of being a werewolf like Scott, so I'm proud of him.

He nodded lacing his fingers together under his chin. "Alright, but what are you doing here?" he questioned.

I decided that winging it wasn't going to work and I was going to be direct. "I wanted to ask you about your past with the Hales."

I saw him tense and leveled me with a glare. "What are you talking about, Mr. Mellal?"

I got out of the seat and walked up to the front of his desk, placing my hand on the desk and leaning forward, I sneered. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mr. Harris, and I know you know that someone is after you." After everything I've been through since finding out my family were witches and warlocks, finding out I was a warlock, my best friend is a werewolf, my new friend is a hunter, my grandfather leaving and my grandmother dying. I just want the answers and to finish this chapter of my life, and Mr. Harris was a loose end.

Mr. Harris stood from his seat and pointed toward the door. "I would like you to leave now Mr. Mellal."

I huffed standing upright and glaring. I turned and stormed toward the door but stopped as I wrapped my hand around the doorknob. "Just know, the man that visited you this morning, the one that was hunting for you will find you again…" I turned to face him. "I don't want to see you, or anyone else, die." Damn, when did I become so emotional?

Mr. Harris stayed quiet. I took that as my queue to go. I focused on the ring that was placed on his left ring finger and narrowed my eyes. " _Homo peccati, tibi redemptio abscondit eum a quaerentibus nocere ei._ " I murmured the spell. Mr. Harris may not be the best person but he didn't deserved to have his life taken by a vengeful mutt, who decided that he was going to play judge, jury and executioner.

Stepping over the threshold I left the door open silently behind me and walked towards the exit doors. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone before it even began ringing. "Derek? What is it?" I asked him.

" _The alpha, my uncle, he loose and out there._ " I frowned, his uncle was the alpha? Such a powerful creature that had been able to stay under my radar even though he was hiding behind my car before he snuck up on Derek and I.

I gave a short intake. "Derek…" I wanted to ask how he honestly thought we could beat someone that has had someone fooled for that he was catatonic? Was able to do all of these things and still look defenseless? But I didn't. "Where are you?" I questioned.

" _I'm walking down the road from the Hospital._ "

I nodded. "I'm on my way." I pushed open the doors they left open for the lacrosse players to get into the school that was near the parking lot and walked in the direction of my car. "But do you think it's a good idea for you to be out?" I asked.

" _If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it when he had the chance, I'll be fine._ "

"Look Derek, I know what I said earlier at Stiles' house but I'd…I'd feel better if you were staying with me and not under the house of a cop that will take you to jail if he finds you in the house, in his son's room." Not to mention that Mr. Stilinski owned a gun.

I heard Derek chuckle sarcastically. " _Yes, because his morbid son was my first choice._ "

I made it to my car and hopped in before putting the key in the ignition. After starting the car, I pulled out of the parking space and was about to take off when I saw someone walking in the direction I was heading. Isaac. Again.

I raised a brow, driving forward and then slowing down once I was next to him. Rolling down the window, I leaned over. "Isaac." I called.

He turned to me, not as sharply or startled as before but nonetheless startled. He wasn't wearing his lacrosse gear. "Sam." He said and if I didn't know he wasn't that type of guy, I'd say he was mocking me.

I mulled it over for a moment; for whatever reason, I couldn't leave him to walk home…again. I reached over and pushed the door open. "Get in, Isaac and I'll drive you home."

Isaac's eyes widened in fear, I pretended not to see it. "Uh, no thanks."

"Fine, then get in and I'll take you to my place." With the alpha, I mean Peter, running loose I didn't want to risk Isaac dying because I allowed him to walk home.

Once again, Isaac hesitantly climbed into the passenger's seat; I locked the doors and waited for him to strap himself in before riding off to go get Derek.

When I found him he was a little ways from the Hospital with blood splattered across his face and shirt. I turned to Isaac, who was staring at Derek scared. I placed my hand over his eyes. " _Sumno._ " And watched as Isaac slumped in the front seat asleep.

Derek climbed in the backseat. "Who is he?" he asked slamming the car door shut.

I frowned disapprovingly. "He's a friend from school and don't slam my door now tell me what the hell we're supposed to do next."

I heard Derek sighed exasperatedly. "When I know the answer to that I'll let you know." He muttered. Nodding, I completed a u-turn and drove in the direction of my home. "But tell me why is it you decided to make friends today of all days?" he questioned obviously referring to Isaac.

I threw him a glare from my rearview mirror. "Look, your psycho uncle is off his leash out there killing people and I couldn't let Isaac walk home knowing that."

"And Adrian?"

I tilted my head slightly. "Who?" I asked.

"Your Chemistry teacher, he's on the list of people my uncle is after."

"And I handled that by casting a charm onto his necklace that'll hide him, though I know that spell will wear off but it'll buy us time and protect him."

"And how long does the spell last?"

"I don't know, Derek!"

"Give me an estimate."

I gritted my teeth. "About a month or so, maybe an extra week, I came up with the spell on the spot." I admitted, there hadn't been time to think it over and there wasn't much to think about though I probably could have found something stronger in the grimoire.

Then something struck me. I stopped the car and spun on Derek. "Where the hell is Stiles?" I demanded.

Derek frowned pondering. "I told him to run so there's a possibility that he, I don't know, ran?" he said sarcastically.

I looked up and saw that we were about two blocks away from my house. Glancing at Isaac, who was still asleep I wondered if he would be fine waking up in my house. I slammed my foot on the pedal and sped off, he'd have to be because I needed to find Stiles.

After getting Isaac into my house and on the couch. I drove Derek and I to the school. "Damn, for such a skinny guy he was heavy!" I complained.

Derek turned to me with a deadpanned look. "Shut up."

I scoffed but said nothing else. I turned a corner driving into the school's parking lot and parked into the first space open, I turned off the engine and pulled out my keys. "Alright, I'm going to go look for Stiles." I said reaching into the car compartment and grabbing some unopened moist towels. "Here, wipe yourself off."

Derek snatched them from my hand and got out the car.

"You're welcome, jackass." I snapped climbing out too and closing the door but he was gone. I grunted and ran toward the field where people were just beginning to clear out. I pulled out my phone only to find out it was dead. Of all the luck. "Damn it!" I cursed shoving it back into my pocket. I ran over to the bleachers and walked up to the very top. I couldn't spot Stiles anywhere and almost everyone was gone. May-maybe he was in the locker-room…with Scott!

I ran down the bleachers and toward the locker room, running in just in time the lights blew out. "What the hell?" I muttered looking around, no one was here. I walked over to the light switches and tried to turn the lights on but to no avail. Ominous.

"Danny?" I heard Scott call out.

I walked to the middle of the isle and saw Scott standing there in a towel. "Scott, hey, sorry I missed the game!" I exclaimed relieved that at least he was here in one piece.

He smiled. "It's fine."

"Have you seen Stiles?" I questioned stopping in front of him.

He shook his head. "No, why? What's wrong? And why are the lights out?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "To be honest, I have no real idea what's happening other than Derek's psycho uncle being the alpha and the lights probably blew out, but I brought Derek here…though I can't find him."

Suddenly, a hollow thud came from behind us. Turning, we saw that it was a lacrosse ball that had bounced against the side of a locker. I frowned, where the hell had that came from? I couldn't help but wonder.

Scott began walking in the direction. "What the hell…" he muttered.

I, hesitantly, moved behind him. "Scott, I think we should get out of here and find Stiles." I whispered.

He ignored me as he continued walking forward as if looking for something or someone. I had no choice but to follow. He stopped above the ball and picked it up, I eyed it in his hand. "Good looking ball, can you get dressed so we can leave?" I asked.

"But something is in here." He said, we walked around a row of lockers. Scott scared the hell out of me when he gasped but after looking up I saw it was Derek standing at the entrance. "Thank god!" he exclaimed, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy to see Derek. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?" He stormed up to Derek, who looked nonchalant.

I followed behind at a slower pace when I felt something shift in the room, there was another presence in the room. "I really don't get lacrosse." I heard from behind me and turned around to see a man in his late twenties or early thirties standing there holding a lacrosse stick.

I took a step back warily. "And you are?" I questioned.

He sent me once over and recognition flashed in his eyes, didn't take me long to figure out this must be Peter. "When I was in high school we played basketball," he took a step toward me. "What about you, Sammy, do you play basketball?" he asked. "That was a real sport."

"Stay away from him." I heard Scott order, Peter made no other movements toward me so I took a couple more steps back until I was just in front of Scott.

"Though," he continued. "I read that it came from a Native-American tribe and they played it to resolve conflict." He brought the stick to rest on his shoulder looking up in mock-ponder. "Do I have that right?" he asked rhetorically.

I glanced over my shoulder at Derek, who hadn't taken his eyes off Peter since he arrived. "Well," I turned back to the alpha. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott." He smirked and his green eyes narrowed on Scott. "And I need your help to do that."

I felt my hackles raise and shifted a little so that I was in front of Scott, it didn't earn me Peter's attention but that isn't what I was after, it was just in case this mutt lost his mind and tried to kill us. I have a little something for him in that case.

I felt Scott place a hand on my shoulder and pull me beside him so that we were standing shoulder to shoulder. "I'm not helping you kill people." He said gravely.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible ones."

I rolled my eyes and fisted my hands at my sides. "Yes," I spoke up for the second time. "That makes it so much better."

Peter eyes snapped over to me and waved his finger disapprovingly. "Wait, your turn Sammy." I winced at the nickname but said no more. He turned back to Scott. "It doesn't have to include…" he trailed off looking at Derek for help.

"Allison."

I felt my blood freeze on the inside as Scott turned to face Derek in shock. Was Derek really…? I didn't take my eyes off of Peter for a moment, I didn't want to admit it but I was afraid now. More than I had been when I didn't know who the alpha was.

"You're on his side?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister!" he snapped.

I let my magic flow to my fingertips and prepared myself, I brought Derek here and lead the alpha straight to my best friend. "You son of a bitch." I swore.

"It was a mistake." Derek excused.

"The mistake was trusting you." I said glancing over my shoulder with scorn if either of them made a move toward Scott, I'd send them to kingdom come

I heard Peter chuckle sarcastically. "Oh, I knew I smelt puppy love in the air." He mocked referring to…whatever I felt for Derek. I sneered at him but didn't respond. "Scott…I think you're getting the wrong impression of us, we really just want to help you reach your full potential." I grabbed Scott's arm and jerked him away so that his back was no long facing Derek and instead both of our's faced the wall while we were able to keep our eyes on both of them. Peter chuckled and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like. " _Just like Giselle._ "

"By killing my friends." Scott said.

Peter shot me a look but focused on Scott again. "Some times the people closest to you can be the people holding you back the most."

I gave a bitter chuckle. "Where'd you read that? From the mental institution's psycho fortune cookies?" I mocked.

Derek glared at me. "Stay out of this, Sam." He ordered.

Scott stepped forward. "If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you," I felt my lips stretched into a proud smirk. "I'm okay with that."

Peter took a step towards us, Scott, I tensely threw my hand out and watched as Peter's feet left the ground and he sailed through the air until he hit the locker behind where he once stood. He hit the locker then fell to his knees on the ground but began laughing. "Oh, trust me Sammy," he said standing up again. "It's going to take a lot more power than that to put me down."

"Sam…" Scott began but I wasn't listening.

I moved in front of Scott. "Then let me try that again." I raised my hands toward Peter. " _Motus_!" I chanted and watched as his chest took the impact of the telekinetic hit and sent him spiraling back into the wall.

In a blur, Peter reappeared back on his feet, not too far from us. "Ah, witches, always so persistent but you see where that got your grandmother." I felt my temper flare at the mention of my grandmother and raised my hand again but before I could open my mouth a hand slammed over it and I found myself staring straight into Peter's eyes. "Uh-uh, enough of that." He moved his hand from my mouth to my throat and lifted me up from the ground till I hung there with my feet daggling. I coughed trying to breathe in oxygen he was depriving me of.

"Let him go!" Scott ordered though if he were screaming or talking normally I couldn't tell. My ears felt like they were going to pop any second now.

"Come here and I'll let him go." I opened my mouth to tell Scott to run but Peter's squeezed tighter.

"Peter." I heard Derek say.

"All he has to do is come, Derek, and I'll let the Sammy boy, here," he shook my for emphasis. "go."

Scott moved over to Peter, who lifted his hand and let his nails grow into claws before digging them into the back of Scott's neck in a flash. Once he removed them, Scott dropped to the ground and I fell right beside him on my back as he laid there squirming and whimpering.

Peter walked away and I don't know what Derek did because I quickly caught my breath, though still coughing, and climbed on my knees to Scott. "Scott, are you alright?" I asked hoarsely but got no reply. I touched his face and flinched when I was hit with a series of vision that were too fast for me to decipher but not fast enough that I couldn't hear the screams and feel the pain.

I stared down at Scott shocked. "What did he do?" I muttered helplessly, I couldn't touch Scott like this without knocking myself out with the psychic residue that Scott was just injected with. I sat there waiting nervously.

I jumped when Scott gasped and bent up at waist level, fifteen minutes later. I reached over and touched his shoulder thankfully no visions, and then wrapped my arm under his and around his waist helping him up. I walked him over to the bench and sat him down. "Are you alright?" I questioned sitting beside him.

He shook his head. "No."

"What? What happened? What did you see?" I asked.

Scott turned to me. "I saw everything, the arson at his home, I saw him after the arson, I saw his family being burned alive before his eyes, I saw him kill Laura, I saw him…throw you towards the front door during the fire…I saw everything."

I frowned at the mention of me but dismissed it. I patted his back and waited for him to stop breathing so heavily when I heard clumsy yet thundering footsteps coming. I looked up and saw Stiles stumble in, thank god.

"Hey, we have a huge problem." He pointed out.

I scoffed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Scott looked up at him. "We know."

 _ **(Later)**_

I pushed open the front door of my house before walking in and closing it behind me, I leaned against it and closed my eyes. It was dark inside meaning that Lucy that probably asleep and Isaac hadn't woken up from the spell I placed on him. I focused on bigger issues; Derek was working with the psycho that killed his sister. That just didn't sound sane but then again, what in my life is sane? Someone's after me or was at least after my grandmother, Lucy's back, an alpha is killing people and I'm a warlock.

"Sam?" I heard and looked up to see Lucy standing there in a burgundy robe with her sleep mask pulled onto her forehead and a concerned look on her face. "What are you doing coming in here so late?" she asked.

Normally, I'd tell her I didn't have to answer to her but I'm emotionally tired right now and in need of a nap. "I was with my friends."

"Well, your blonde friend woke up from the spell you cast on him and went home an hour ago." I visibly winced thinking of Isaac going back to a place that was abusing him. "What was that about?" she asked.

I waved my hand dismissively. "I don't feel like playing twenty questions, Lucy, I'm going to bed." And with that I walked up the stairs and to my room, a room I haven't been in since I took refuge in my grandma's room and shed my clothes until I stood there in black boxer's. I climbed under the covers on my bed and let my head fall on the mound of soft pillows.

I inhaled deeply before exhaling softly, I feel so stressed but it's my own fault, trying to tackle all my problems at once. I shouldn't have gone to school, I shouldn't have gone to Stiles, I shouldn't be worried about Isaac, I shouldn't have gone to that game…but I did and do. It wasn't me to ignore my friends, or people who obviously need help obviously. Maybe I should talk to Ms. Morrell about this.

I lay there staring at the ceiling before allowing my eyes close and to fall asleep.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from downstairs and my eyes snapped open, I sat up and threw my covers from around my body before hopping out of my bed. I grabbed my discarded pants and pulled them on before leaving my room through the open door.

There was another crash that came from downstairs followed by a pained groan. I walked downstairs and into the living room. There he was, Derek, on his hands and knees groaning and rolling around on the floor…like a dog, ironically.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Derek, what the hell are you doing in my home?" I demanded heatedly.

His body stilled when he rolled on his back. He sat up with his back facing me and climbed to his feet. It was ominously quiet now. I gulped at the tenseness in his shoulders. "And are you crazy? My mother is upstairs asleep, what if she heard you down here?"

Slowly, Derek turned to face me. His green eyes full of range and hatred, they were pinned at me as if _I_ betrayed _his_ trust. He took a threatening step towards me, I took one back. "Derek, stop playing around and get out of my house." I ordered sounding braver than I felt at the moment.

Derek didn't seem to hear anything I was saying as he took several more steps toward me but I repeated the action backwards until my back hit the wall behind me. "I'm warning you, Derek, I've proven that I could take you down if needed." I reminded him.

But then, his eyes flashed red. I gasped shocked and he launched himself at me. I ducked and watched as he landed gracefully on the wall, sticking took it like Spider-Man. I ran toward the stairs but Derek jumped to the top of them. I turned and ran out the front door, looking behind me to make sure that Derek hadn't followed me.

When I looked forward, my jaw dropped, I was standing in the middle of the woods. It was densely foggy and I could barely see the trees that surrounded me just a few feet away. I heard a girlish giggle from behind me and turned around in time to see a head of curly blonde hair disappear behind a tree.

I frowned following in the same direction as the giggling, after stepping around the tree she was hiding behind; I saw she wasn't there. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Where am I? And where did Derek go?" I asked but got no reply, typical.

I heard the giggle again from above me and looked up in time to see a girl with long blonde hair pass over me with one grand leap from one branch to another.

When I looked forward, I found myself standing in a basement with the only object down here being some kind of container…but I wasn't the only person down here. There leaning against the large object was a small boy with curly blonde locks wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and grey pants. His back was facing me so I could see the angry red handprint on the back of his neck.

This is so weird. I walked up behind the boy and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

When he turned, I jumped back surprised when I found myself staring into a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I turned around and saw that man with a twisted look in his eyes. "Get out!" He reached to grab me when, from the shadows, a scale covered hand grabbed from behind and dig it's pearly white claws into the man's neck before jerking his hand to the right. Blood splattered from the man's neck and landed on me.

I stood there frozen in shock as a pair of sickly glowing yellow eyes stared at me from the shadows before the creature tossed itself at me. I screamed.

I opened my eyes and sat up with a shout. Breathing heavily, I looked around and saw that I was in my bed, in my room, in my house…alone. I reached and touched my face where the blood had hit me but found the only thing that coated my skin was cold sweat. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was thirty-five after six.

I groaned falling back on my pillows, I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all, not good. When Sam don't get sleep Sam gets cranky, and start's referring to himself in the third person. I rolled my eyes at myself. After taking a quick shower and grooming myself, I dressed in a fatigue jacket, black t-shirt underneath, denim pants and black shoes. My black hair dried air blown and naturally curly on top of my head. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out as I stared at myself in the mirror. I'm not vain but I look good in fatigue and leather, its why my closet consisted of such.

It was a text from Lydia. _Allison and I will be at your house in a few minutes, so you better be ready._ I raised a brow; I haven't hung out with the two of them in a moment, why not?

 _ **(Later)**_

 _This_ , this is why not. I followed behind Allison with Lydia next to me stumbling. "Okay, Allison, when you said you needed to do some errands before we went shopping, a five-mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting."

I chuckled. Glancing over at her, she left her hair in it's naturally straightened style today, I love it. "Well, when you sent me a text I expected to sit with the two of you while you complained about boy troubles, glad to see this is a change of pace."

Allison shot me an unamused smile before turning to Lydia. "Before I forget I wanted to ask you something, Jackson asked me to winter formal." She said. I frowned, okay, that was just asking for a vicious verbal beat down from Lydia.

"Did he?" she asked, failing to hide how this affected her as she faltered in her steps.

Allison shrugged. "Just as friends." She assured but I wasn't too sure about that, on both sides. "But I wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

I turned to Lydia, who's had a dark look on her face. "Sure, as long as it's just friends."

"Yeah, I mean," she chuckled. "It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

I raised a brow. "Wow, where did that come from?" I asked confused.

Lydia stopped for a moment before continuing. "Uh, about that…" she trailed off.

Allison looked over her shoulders. "Or did you suddenly catch feelings for Scott when I wasn't looking?"

Well, consider my eyebrows touching my hairline, I'm shocked. I turned to Allison shocked. "Wait!" I spun on Lydia. "You and Scott made out?!" I yelled pissed, when I saw Scott I'm going to kill him _so hard_.

"I wouldn't say made out."

Allison stopped causing Lydia and I to stop, we both turned to the redhead vixen. "What would you call it?" Allison questioned.

Lydia had no answer. I nodded. "Okay, uh, just know you _so_ don't get to say _anything_ insulting about the next person I date and I'm going to tear Scott's tongue from his mouth and use it as a jump rope." I told them both.

Our journey continued with me fuming, Lydia trying to get Allison's forgiveness and Allison enjoying and milking every minute of it. Karma's a bitch.

When we finally stopped, a while away from where anyone would find us. Allison kneeled over and opened her bag pulling out a bow and some weird looking arrow. I eyed it warily while Lydia stood there with her arms crossed. "What does that do?" she asked.

"We're about to find out."

I frowned. "Allison I don't think you should do that, what if you hurt yourself?" I asked.

Allison chuckled. "I've been doing this since I was little, I know what I'm doing." She said as she stood up and took a stance. The weird arrow pointed at the center of a tree trunk. When she let the arrow fly, it hit the tree's trunk and gave a small explosion.

We all stood there shocked. "What the hell was that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Allison muttered.

I didn't say anything just eyed the small fire that was now encasing the arrow. The Argent's had such dangerous weapons to use again werewolves and anyone that would get in their way, I knew that first hand from seeing Kate zap Derek with a cattle prod or whatever it was. But knowing they use explosive, I just hope Scott stays wary of them.

 _Even Allison._ I thought as I eyed her still form.

Lydia gave a nervous smile. "Well, that was fun." She said with faux optimism. "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" she asked sarcastically.

I covered Lydia's mouth. "Don't encourage her!" I hissed into her ear but then all fell silent when a twig was snapped from a small distance. Allison and I looked in that direction. Another twig snapping was heard; I dropped my hand from Lydia's mouth and moved to stand in front of her. There it was again, that snapping sound but I couldn't feel anything out here but the three of us.

The two of them looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from while I tried to hone in on anything that could be hiding out here. Nothing. "Hold this." I heard Allison say and turned to see Lydia holding the weapon.

"What? Why?" Lydia asked confused.

"Because, I thought I heard something."

"You didn't think, I heard it too." I chimed in.

"So what if you heard something?" she asked glancing between the two of us.

"So, I want to find out what that something is." Allison said as if talking to a five year old, amusing. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing." She began walking into the distance.

Lydia stepped forward looking at Allison as if she thought she was insane. "Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asked in only a fashion Lydia could.

Allison paused. "Shoot it." She ordered.

I huffed standing in front of Lydia while keeping my eye on Allison in case anything jumped out. "Just don't go too far and don't do anything stupid." I warned making sure that I could still sense her even as she walked away.

It was quiet for a moment and then something entered my sensory field and that something caused me to roll my eyes. I turned to Lydia. "Don't worry, lover boy came to stalk Batgirl." I told her.

Lydia raised a brow. "Scott? Creepy much?"

"You kissed him."

Lydia scoffed and stomped her foot and I only raised a brow challengingly. She huffed and blew a strand of hair from her face. "How did you know it was him anyways?" she asked.

"It's Scott, Lyds, I know everything about him." I didn't lie and she bought my excuse. I don't really see why I haven't told her about me being a warlock, I mean, the worst thing she'd do is probably as me to turn Jackson into a frog. Eyeing her from the side as she studied Allison's weapon, I decided to try and think of some day to tell her about it, maybe when I'm still not so new.

"Hey, guys." We heard and turned around saw Allison coming toward us. "Sorry about that."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Scott, was keeping you really busy."

Allison frowned and opened her mouth to ask but Lydia only pointed toward me, so I patted my leg where you could see the bulge of my phone. Allison rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's get out of here."

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

After a long day of shopping with the two, and it now being dark out, Allison drove me home. I got out of Allison's car and stepped on the curb. "I'll see you guys at school." And watched as they drove off.

When I turned to my porch I was surprised to see someone sitting on the top stair of my porch. Someone wearing a hooded shirt but there was only one person that tall that knew where I lived and worse those same ugly brown boots. I walked up to him. "Isaac?" I asked.

I watched as he lifted his head and gasped at the black on he had along with the cut on his lip. "O-oh my god, Isaac." I muttered rushing over to him and sat beside him. I cupped his chin and forced him to face me, ignoring the wince. The black eye wasn't bad nor was the cut but it was the fact he was here on my porch looking scared and shivering. "What the hell happened?" I asked, though I could take a few guesses.

Isaac tensed for a moment before turning to me. "I got jumped." I frowned, okay now he's either lying or telling the truth, right now I couldn't tell. Jumping around here didn't happen often, unless you were an outcast like Isaac.

"Oh, did they take anything? Do you want to call the police?" I asked reaching in my pocket after letting go of his face.

"No!" he yelled grabbing my arm and tugging my hand from my pocket. "No, I'm fine and they didn't take anything."

Okay, I'm now eighty-one percent sure he was lying and that his father had done this. I flinched remembering my nightmare from last night. Little Isaac with yellow eyes, his father's throat being slit and then me being attacked. I still haven't been able to figure out what all of that meant but I had a feeling that it wouldn't stay a secret forever.

I stared at Isaac, in a way he reminded me of Scott. The passive, shy guy who would never tell me when he needed help. Most of the time, though, it was Jackson messing with Scott and if Scott didn't tell me I'd assume Jackson, end up in a fight and then sent home. At least until Jackson stopped the whole bully phase, at least the physical part of it, and started dating Lydia more seriously.

I wrapped my arm around Isaac's shoulder and brought him into me, he tensed but then laid his he only my shoulder. It felt awkward with him being so tense but he began to relax as time went on. I felt something wet drop on my neck and assumed that it was a tear so I did pull back to see, it would probably embarrass Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac, you know you could always stay the night here if you're to scared to go home."

Isaac snatched himself away. "I'm not scared to go home!"

I held my hands up as a placating gesture. "I meant, scared to walk home, in case those guys that jumped you are still lurking around." I would humor him for now but this is the second time I found him with fresh wounds, third I'd seen him injured. The next time I'm going to go to an adult.

Isaac eyed me. "Why do you care?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care? I can count the amount of times we talked on one hand."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "Why did you come here?" I countered, not challengingly or harshly. Just a simple question. Isaac looked away and bit his lip. "You came here because I care and because you know that I am here for you."

"But why?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I'd say it's the type of person I am but I'm not one to get involved in other people's problems, so I'll chalk it up to me just feeling a connection to you."

Isaac's eyes darkened. "You mean, feeling sorry for me, right?" he asked bitterly.

"Is there a reason I should feel sorry for you?" I questioned not giving away anything. Isaac bit his lip again. "'Isaac, just accept that I care and you'll be much better off." Isaac nodded his head. "Good, now let's get in the house and take a shower." It was Sundday tomorrow o we didn't have school tomorrow. Good day for Isaac to stay. Though, soon, I will make him confess to me about the abuse.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Oh, Derek, you may have just lost all of Sam's trust.**_

 _ **Spells used this chapter.**_

 _ **Sam's charm protection spell.**_

 _ **Homo peccati, tibi redeptio abscondit eum a quaerentibus nocere ei. – Man of sin, I give you redemption, hide him from those who seek to harm him.**_

 _ **Sam used Mr. Harris's ring as a anchor for the spell.**_

 _ **Next, Sumno is a command spell, it mean's sleep in Latin.**_

 _ **Finally, the telekinetic spell. A spell to induce telekinesis, it gives a stronger burst of energy to the non-verbal telekinesis most witches use.**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter! We're nearing the end to the first season! Yay! This will be my very first ever finished fanfiction and I'm excited about it. After this I'll be moving on to Season too and I'll warn you, it won't be Sam centered anymore. This was just to introduce Sam to you all and I'm glad that everyone likes him.**_

 _ **Season too will revolve more around a lot of the other characters, though of course Sam will one of the main focuses, his struggle with controlling his powers and what not.**_

 _ **Also, I won't exactly tell Season 2 like it was in the show because more OCs will become, OCs that a new friend sent to me. I'll tell you about my new friend later, a genius that one is. Can't wait for you all to meet them, I think you'll like them.**_

 _ **Anyways, keep reading, commenting, favoriting and following the story! I know favoriting isn't a word but I made it up! Go me! LOL! I'm rambling.**_

 _ **I'll see you guys next time I update; also I'm still accepting OC applications. Go to Chapter 8 to get more details!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**World Stop…**_

 _ **Okay, here's chapter 13! Now, regards to previous chapter and to everyone upset about the fact that Sam is at odds with Derek. Being betrayed isn't fun, it isn't easy to deal with and its hard to trust someone that was willing to have you hurt just to further their agenda. Plans and moves must be made to earn back trust that has been lost.**_

 _ **Almost finished, just to let everyone know after this I will be starting the sequel on a different Fanfiction all together where season two won't follow everything word for word but the plot is half of the same, there will be more supernatural and natural issues, and it'll be told in the third person.**_

 _ **Also, Sam may shock you this chapter with some choices.**_

 _ **Anyway, carry on.**_

 _ **(Chapter 13)**_

"Ah!" I jumped and opened my eyes; awaken from my sleep by the shout, which was followed by something eerily similar to electrical voltage going off. I looked around my place in the living room but found nothing out of the ordinary. Though papers were scattered across my lap, the ground and the table in front of the couch.

I reached up to my left cheek and touched whatever was sticking there…it was a pencil, that embarrassing. I chuckled to myself and tossed the pencil onto the table before throwing my legs over to couch and standing up not caring about the papers that joined the others on the ground.

I kneeled down and began picking them up, I had finished all of the work I missed just before I fell asleep after Isaac left. We hadn't spent much time together, mostly him holing himself up in the other guest bedroom until he decided to leave at noon. I began doing work right afterwards not bothering to chase after him, he was going to have to go home eventually and there's nothing I could do about that. I guessed I could have used magic but it probably would have made it worse.

Sighing, I stood up with the sack of papers in my hands and then placed them neatly on the table. I'll clean up the right later. I pulled out my cell phone to check and see if I had any new messages and…none. Surprise? Kinda but appreciated? A lot.

I walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen wondering if there was something I could make in the microwave in less than three minutes. I ran out of lunchmeat and other groceries, something I would have to restock up on soon. Or get Lucy to do it since she plans on staying with me, we'll see how long that lasts.

Pushing open the kitchen door while clicking on Lydia's name to text her, I froze and dropped my phone onto the ground when I saw Derek, shirtless and hanging by his wrists from my ceiling. He was covered in sweat and had wires in pinned to his legs.

I stood there too surprised to say anything but he saved me from it; he lifted his head and groaned painfully. "Sam…help."

That snapped me out of my trance; I took a step back shaking my head. "Please tell me this is another hallucination." I muttered the plea under my breath.

"Sam…help."

I gulped and turned my head when he began screaming in pain, that voltage sound was just under his scream emphasizing what was happening to him. Someone was torturing him.

I started when my phone began ringing, I pulled it out and checked the caller I.D., and it was Allison.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring up at the ceiling of the kitchen, I sat up at the waist and looked around the kitchen, expecting to see Derek still here but he wasn't. The lights were all off and the rain was really pouring out there.

Allison…no, Allison couldn't be the one torturing Derek…but her family had all the reason and resources, and then she's the only one I had a connection with. I scrambled to my feet and dashed out of the kitchen, I was still dressed in my day clothes and shoes from falling asleep while doing work.

I grabbed my hooded jacket and pulled it on as I walked to the door, stepping out of the open door and closing it behind me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my keys as I walked to my car. Unlocking the door with a button and opening it, I got in and slammed the door shut.

After the car started, I sat there ready to pull off but something stopped me. The memories of what happened the last time I saw Derek just the day before. He was willing to stand there and make excuses for a murderer, a murderer who killed his sister, a murderer who attacked Scott and I, a murderer who attacked he and I, a murderer who trapped all my friends in the school, and a murderer who was about to break my neck if Scott hadn't done what he said.

Here I was, about to run off and help Derek, yet again, when he's proven time and time again that I shouldn't trust him. " _But he also proven that he could_ ," argued another side of me, the side that wanted to believe in Derek. _"He was there for you at your lowest after your grandmother died when he had no reason to be, he chose to help you after Peter attacked you both at the school, and he chose-"_

To watch as I dangled in his uncle's grasp fighting to breathe. Why am I even entertaining the thought to go and save him? " _You know why._ " Said the voice that was starting to sound like my grandmother, who knew me just about better than anyone.

I scoffed tightening my grip around the steering wheel. I'm sure a sucker. I pulled out of the driveway, I sped down the street in the direction of Allison's home, a place I've only been a handful time, notably the night of the party when Derek drove her home.

I didn't stop at any stop signs, no, I didn't stop until I was there. I parked a little ways from the house before turning off the engine and hopping out. The rain was pouring down on me after I shut the door, looking up into the sky and let my telekinesis flow around me. I watched slightly fascinated, as the rain hit the telekinetic shield I erected and rolled down it like they would against a window.

I felt my lips stretch into a ghost of a smile, magic was relatively easy, all you have to do is want it and let yourself have it, though depending on how much you want will be the end result of succession or failure. I walked up the pavement towards the Argent home until it was in view. The lights were off meaning that they must be asleep.

I looked around hoping that I would get another hit or a feeling that would push me in the right direction. Tilting my head, if I were a psychotic hunter hell-bent on ending the world of even more psychotic werewolves, probably every supernatural creature.

Wandering around the house trying to find something that would lead me to where they were keeping Derek. It wouldn't be in the house, I couldn't imagine them getting Derek in there without Allison knowing. I stopped when I saw something in the shadows. Walking over towards their shed, I saw a pair of doors with a lock on it.

I wondered if they thought this could stop from getting in beside teenagers that didn't have magical powers. I clenched my fist and watched as the lock fell to the ground, I pushed open the doors and walked in.

I walked down the halls wondering just who the hell these Argents were. I walked into the only room with the sound of someone breathing and saw him. There pinned to something that resembled a gate instead of hanging from his wrists and the electric wires were tapped to the side of his torso instead of leg. Looked like my visions must have come before all of this.

Derek lifted his head and stared at me, I stared back impassively. Well, here I was. "I came to see you but I guess I should come back later, you look a little…" I trailed off in mock ponder. "tied up at the moment."

Derek's nostrils flared in irritation. "This isn't a joke." He muttered.

I smirked walking a little closer. "I couldn't agree more." I returned cupping my chin. "I'm just trying to figure out whether I should let you go or not."

"Sam-"

"Though, it'll make it easier if you tell me if you think you deserve my help."

Green eyes, eyes that always made my heart stutter, bore into my like he were trying to burn a portal into my sole. "I get that you're upset-"

"No, you get that you did something wrong by siding with your psychotic uncle." I corrected walking over to the electrical machine his wires were attached too. "You have, absolutely, no idea how angry I am." I told him.

I could feel Derek's nervousness, I wonder if he thought if I'd actually turn this thing on. "Sam, I-" I turned on the switch and watched as electrical currents flashed across his body and he began screaming. I stared at Derek impassively as he squirmed in pain against the gate. As I watched him I couldn't help but think he deserved this but like before I wasn't the judge of that. I turned it back off

I gave a smirk even though my heart was begging for me to stop and release him, my brain was in control and knew that Derek had no problem putting me in harms way, recognized he had no problem hurting my friends either. That's something I couldn't afford. I won't lose anyone I love again.

"Sam, what?" I demanded storming over to him. "You're sorry that you almost let your uncle kill me? You're sorry you stood there? You're sorry that you had me lead you and your uncle to Scott? What?" I asked heatedly.

Derek didn't say anything else.

I scoffed shaking my head. "I want to help you, Derek, I do but I don't think I could risk it." I admitted. "You're uncle is determined to get revenge on this family and despite what he says, I don't believe that he'll leave Allison alone." I may not love Allison like I do with my childhood friends but I care enough to not let Peter near her. "Then there's the little fact of him wanting Scott to kill all his friends: Me, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, probably even Danny, and you're willing to help him."

Derek lifted his head eyeing me. "You're going to leave me here."

"I'm going to leave you here." I agreed stepping away but not before turning to the machine attached to him. " _Incendia._ " I muttered and watched as the machine caught fire. I used my telekinesis to tear the wires from his body. Derek stayed there watching me but I turned my back on him and walked out. I refused to be played for a fool and put my friends in danger. I'd find a way to keep them all safe.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter under his breath but I didn't stop, I continued walking. Stepping out of the doors I closed them and then kneeled down to pick the lock up, I stared at it before dropping it back to the ground. I stared down at it and quickly brushed away the tear the escaped from my eye.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

I rolled my eyes as I sat on Scott's bed with my legs crossed in Scott's room and couldn't help but glance around everywhere disgusted while he scurried around the room looking for his phone. It looked like a pigsty in here but then again most teenage boy's room do. I sighed, I had a natural desire to keep my room clean and Stiles never had a problem keeping his room clean. I guess neither of us rubbed off on Scott much.

I turned the page of my grimoire. "Call it again." I heard Scott order still looking around the room. I glanced over at a discarded dirty shirt and flicked my wrist, I watched as it sailed from its place on Scott's desk to the dirty clothes hamper near his closet. I could try and use magic to find his phone but there was a reason I'm not.

Stiles huffed. "It's not here!" Stiles exclaimed staring at Scott bored. Scott practically flew around his bed and ducked under it. Stiles threw his hands up. "So, you lost your phone." He said as if it were no big deal. "Why don't you just get a new one?" he asked.

I could practically see the incredulous look on Scott's face. "I can't afford a new one!" he whined. "And I can't do this alone, we have to find Derek." I tensed; there was my reason. I hadn't told either of them about Derek being captured by the Argents or that I could had let him go.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What am I? Chopped liver?" I demanded. "We don't need Derek's help."

Scott lifted his head from under the bed. "Are you crazy? The last time you tried to fight him nothing worked and he would have snapped your neck."

"With Derek's help." Stiles added.

"I know, thank you Stiles!" I snapped over at him, it still stung to remember that predicament. Both of them. It took almost all of my energy to toss Peter around, if it hadn't I may have been able to stop him from touching me.

"Wait," Stiles objected turning to Scott who ran between us. "didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." I scoffed, Derek has a knack for avoiding death like a cockroach.

Scott sounded doubtful. "Argent's plan was to use him to get the Alpha, they're not going to kill him."

Stiles sighed and I shrugged. "All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know?" He suggested. "They use Derek to get Peter problem solved." I frowned, I remembered Allison shooting that arrow in the middle of the woods. I wonder…

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek." I frowned, Scott told us what Peter had told them but I think Scott's being pretty narrow minded about it all. Allison isn't defenseless with her family around; the most defenseless would either be Stiles or Lydia. "I can't protect her on my own."

"Alright, you have one more time to say something like that." I warned pointing a finger in his direction. "And what if he isn't even going after Allison?" I questioned.

Scott frowned looking back at me. "But he said…"

"That there were defenseless people out there to help him, but defenseless does not equal Allison, Scott." I stated bluntly. "Take your eyes off of her because the answers right in front of you."

Scott looked confused until realization flashed in his eyes. "You're right!" he exclaimed. "You can do a spell or something to find Derek, right?" he questioned.

I frowned deeply at him before shaking my head. "No, I can't, I need some of his blood or someone related to him by blood and I have no desire to go near Peter again."

"Then we need to find my phone so that we can find Derek!" He said still searching around.

"You probably lost it when you two were fighting," Wait, what? I turned to Stiles. "You know, when he was trying to kill you.?" I'm so glad I left him tied against that gate, I just wish I had left that voltage machine attached and on. "After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson?"

"Enough, Stiles." I sighed out turning to Scott. I was beginning to get a headache.

Scott looked over his shoulder at Stiles. "He wasn't going to kill anyone," he turned to me, "right, Sam?"

I stared at him blankly. "But he fought and hurt you while he had Jackson at his home, what would he be doing with Jackson?" I asked pointedly, I didn't know what to believe of Derek now.

Both pair of eyes turned on me. Stiles raised a brow. "When did you jump off of the Derek bandwagon?" he asked.

I turned my head away from them both. "I'm not going to let him die." I heard Scott say.

"Could you at least think of-"

"He's with the Argents." I interrupted what Stiles was going to say. I faced them both when I felt their attention on me. "The Argents captured him and has him tied up in some type of cell." I said.

Scott frowned standing up straight and looking at me. "How do you know this?"

"I had a vision."

"But why are you just now telling us this?" Stiles questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them. "What's with the third degree?" I demanded. "I waited till now because I didn't think it was too important and I don't want you two idiots doing anything dangerous for him that could possibly get you killed!" I spat out.

Everything was quiet for a moment, I tend to have that affect on people whenever I speak. I saw Scott tense. "What is it?" Stiles questioned seeing him tense also.

"My mom just got home from work."

A few minutes past. I frowned. "Is she alright?"

Scott shook his head. "What is she doing?" Stiles asked.

"Crying." I felt a pang of sadness for her and Scott. I watched as Scott walked over and sat on the bed in front of me. I closed the grimoire and placed it to the side before scooting forward on the bed and beside Scott. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into me, he lied his head on my shoulder.

Stiles eyed him. "Scott, you can't protect everyone." He stated, I nodded my head agreeing.

"I have to." Scott said.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why do you have to? Of all the werewolves in the world? Why you?" I questioned. Scott is such a pure person; probably the most normal nice guy there is in Beacon Hills. I sometimes wish I could be like that.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

I sat in front of Ms. Morrell's desk while she sat behind it, waiting patiently for me to speak. After losing my grandmother, what happened in the locker room with Peter and I, and then leaving Derek for dead I come to the conclusion that I needed to talk to her. This isn't the person I am, I don't…I don't do things like this, if I saw anyone in danger I'd help but the whole revenge thing I was bent on and then leaving Derek to his doom is scaring me. I don't want to become that person.

I inhaled through my nose and then exhaled through my mouth softly. "Where should I start?" I asked finally looking up and keeping eye contact, something my grandmother always told me was important.

Ms. Morrell gave a sympathetic smile, I'm sure I looked lost and awkward to her sitting here. "Start with your family, I know a few things but I want to hear them from your mouth." She said.

I bit back a groan; I knew this is where this would go. "Alright, uh, I-I, my grandmother family is form Puerto-Rico but her mother and father were the only ones to come to American, and from there her and her two sisters came. I don't see that part of my family, now especially since their dead, and I haven't seen either of my aunts, my grandmother's kids, since I was at least twelve." I gave.

Ms. Morrell nodded. "How do you feel about that?" she questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't feel much of anything about it, they're twins and neither of them liked it here, my aunt Mary Jean moved to Italy and my aunt Candace is somewhere in Louisiana so its not like I don't know where they are but its getting to them is the problem."

"Hmm, alright, and tell me about their brother, your father." She suggested.

I scoffed at the title _father_. " _Santos_ ," I said with emphasis because I would never call him father. "I don't know much about him...I know he owns two coffee shops in Chicago but I don't know anything else."

"How has it been since you talked to your father."

"About six years or so."

"Has he tried to reach to you or you to him?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Sure, he's tried numerous times to get in contact with me but I felt like that was to appease my grandmother more so than to get to know me."

"And you'd know that how? If you haven't spoken to him?" Ms. Morrell asked leaning forward and staring directly into my soul.

Flashes of the accident at Beacon Hills Lake entered the forefront of my mind, the way he had been screaming and yelling about something…I can't remember what it had been about. Then a car cutting us off. I remembered trying desperately to break the window as the car completely filled with water. Was someone calling me name?

"Sam!" I heard I lifted my head just in time to catch the lights flickering and the surprised look on Ms. Morrell's face, a look that she quickly erased and replaced it with a look of concern that looked sincere. "You alright?"

I nodded my head. "Right as rain."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in some deep thoughts there."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I repeated.

"Sam-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Ms. Morrell, I don't want to talk about it!" I raised my voice but did not yell, I had a thing at yelling at females, excluding Lucy, I guess it was something my grandmother instilled in me. Putting the fear of Giselle in me to always respect females and never hurt them, something Santos or my grandfather could ever understand.

Ms. Morrell sat back in her chair and nodded. "Alright, Sam, I didn't expect to get a lot out of you but you were really open before this and I want to thank you, I know that there will come a day where you'll trust me enough to tell me everything." She said reaching forward on her desk and pulling out a slip. "I'll see you tomorrow in French class, alright?" she asked.

I nodded taking the slip of paper and stood from my seat before speeding out. I can't believe I had lost some control in there I had hoped I could stop doing things like that but I guess I was wrong. Though I know one thing for sure, I would come see Ms. Morrell again when she called for me.

As I walked out of the office and into the hall, I looked around and saw a few stray students in the halls. One was just the stray I was looking for. Isaac. I walked over to him while he sat leaning against a locker with a book in his lap. "Yo." I said in greeting.

He looked up at me with large cornflower blue eyes; he's adorable. I fought the smirk that wanted to grow across my face as I could imagine that blush that would grow in his if I said that aloud. I sat next to him. "What are you reading?" I asked.

Isaac showed me the cover to the book. "The Iron Warrior." He said before placing it back in his lap and closing it but not before sticking his thumb in it to mark his page. "I meant to thank you before I left." He added quickly.

I raised a brow. "Thank me? Isaac, I all but forced you to stay the night there." I pointed out with a smile that became forced as another question came to mind. "Was your dad upset that you didn't come home?" I asked.

Isaac tensed, I wonder if he thought he could continue to keep this secret if he tensed or became defensive any time someone brought up his father. "He was drunk and asleep when I got home." He admitted, I frowned, drunk that early? I guess its five somewhere.

I nodded. "So, I meant to ask you why you were leaving the game before you fell asleep in my car." I said. There was no way I'd tell him I knocked him out, not that he'd believe me.

"Oh, well, I-I have a job and lacrosse is too time consuming so I had to give it up." Sounded practiced and rehearsed to me but I'll leave it alone. I nodded my head and said no more. "So, are you going to the Winter Formal?" he asked.

I gave a smirk. "That depends, are you asking?" I teased and watched as Isaac's eyes widened and then he blushed. "I'm kidding Isaac and no, I'm not going." Though Lydia tried to force me to go but it just wasn't something I was up for.

Isaac nodded. "Oh, neither am I."

"You asked someone?" I questioned curiously but when Isaac dropped his gaze I had my answer. "Are you not going because you have no one to go with or because you don't want to go? Or is it because you're scared of someone saying no?" I asked.

"A little of all but mainly I don't want to go, there would be too many people there and I don't have the money to buy a suite." And your father couldn't spare a couple bills for his son.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Don't worry, you can come hang with me if you want." I said patting his shoulder, he cringed away from my touch and I quickly pulled it away, I could only hope he didn't have a bruise under there.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean, wouldn't your parents rather have you around if you're not going out?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "What parents? And I would be going out if you accepted coming out with me."

Isaac frowned but he didn't push, maybe I could tell him about my parents and have him open up about his…but not now, I'm still a little raw from the meeting with Ms. Morell. "What would we do?" he asked.

"We could…" I tilted my head and thought about it. "Well, I could drive us to go bowling or the movies, maybe we could do both." I said.

I was a little surprised when Isaac's lips tilted up slightly into a soft smile. "I haven't been bowling in years." He admitted.

My heart went out to him. "We'll fix that, kid, just stick with me." I said. The bell rang, standing up and I held my hand out for him to take, which he did and allowed me to pull him to his feet. "And then we could probably go back to my house and play those videogames I haven't touched since Christmas."

 _ **(Later)**_

I parked in the driveway out my house after dropping Isaac off and home, I know by now everyone was probably getting ready for the formal tonight and now my plans are ruined because Mr. Lahey has Isaac working. Dick.

I crawled out of my car and walked up the pavement onto my porch. I pushed open the unlocked door and then slammed it behind me. The lights were turned off. "Hey, Lucy, I know you haven't been around much but I never like to leave the door unlocked!" I called through the house while walking past the living room and heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, she locked the doors." I heard from behind me just before I touched the kitchen door. Turning my head and looking over my shoulder, I gulped when I saw Peter standing there in the middle of the hall with Lucy lying in front of the threshold of the living room. "But those don't do much when keeping out werewolves."

"If I wanted dogs in my home I'd get a doggy door." I sneered sounding braver than I felt at the moment. My heart was beating hard and trying to break free, my hands were sweaty and my legs were shaking just a little.

Peter hummed stepping forward. "You know, you've definitely changed over the years, Sammy boy," he said taking a step closer to me. I erected the shield like I had just last night. Peter stopped and brought his hand up to knock on it, testing it. "Oh, now, Sammy, that isn't how you treat a guest." And with one punch my shield shattered and the shockwave sent me through the kitchen door.

I groaned. "What do you w-want?" I asked as he continued walking toward me, I sat up on my hands and moved myself back. I sent a few chairs between us and he stopped. I scrambled to my feet.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "There are lots of things I want, Sammy, but only a couple you are able to give." His eyes bled red but he didn't attack. "Like telling me where my nephew is."

"Don't act like you don't know where he is."

"Let me rephrase that question, why is he still there? I had guessed you'd go there and save the day."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, I'm not the type to be betrayed and forgive easy." I muttered though it didn't matter, he'd hear me if I were down the street. "Now, tell me what it is that you want?" I questioned.

Peter tilted his head looking up at the ceiling before looking back down at me, or more specifically something on me. I felt my grandmother's necklace pulse from my pocket. "Ah, there it is, why don't you hand me that necklace and I'll be on my way?"

"Why don't you go to hell with gasoline underwear and a lit match." I countered. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Peter took a step closer but I moved around the island to put it between us. "You know, Sammy, that my scratch wasn't what had your powers manifested," he said, I found this completely and utterly random. "No, it was the danger I presented and the fear you felt, that's what made your powers manifestation, though my bite did do something." I don't like the way he said that. "Like Scott, it connected the two of us, and like I can Scott, I can find you too, anywhere you are." His features began to mold before he launched himself at me. I ducked and let him fly over me harmlessly but he bounced off the walls and landed on the ground in a low crouch.

I jumped over the island and ran out the kitchen, I could hear him following me from behind and shot towards the stairs instead of wasting my time with the door. But with one leap he was at the top of the stairs. I went to turn around but he already lunged, knocking the two of us down the stairs. I gasped when the back of my head hit the ground harshly.

Peter was on top of my snarling and his clawed hand lifted up, ready to strike. I tried frying his brains but he only laughed. "It's going to take more than that parlor trick to work." Fine.

I reached my hands forward and grabbed him by the head while tilting my head to the right when he struck. His fist hit the ground and I grabbed him by the head. I let raw magic flow towards my hands and rip into his head. He screamed snatching himself away from me and then landing on his back while clutching his head.

I leaned up on my hands but I yelled when both my hands throbbed. I brought my hands in front of my face and saw that the skin there had burned and was now blistering. I gasped at the sickening view of them; I did more damage to myself than to Peter. I hissed lifting my head up and saw that Peter was gone.

Rolling over on my stomach, I winced at the sight of blood there where my head was. I'd be a fool to think that it hadn't come from me when my head collided with the floor after Peter tackled us. I got onto my knees but could do no more. My hands were burning, throbbing and beginning to bleed; the blood weeping from the back of my head was trailing from there and down my cheeks, and I think…I know I have a concussion because there was no way I could be seeing six hands.

I closed my eyes and couldn't resist it this time. I threw up everything I ate for lunch this morning and it was disgusting. " _I don't remember eating sausages_." I thought deliriously.

"Sam?" I heard a distant voice while I continued to study the vomit that was spreading under me. "Sam!" I finally forced myself to my feet, only to almost fall on my side after throwing my self-unsteady but quickly caught my balance. I saw Lucy standing there, awake and unharmed looking at me fearfully. I went to walk forward but slipped in the blood, or vomit, and sailed forward. Lucy caught me in her arms and kneeled with my head in her lap. "Oh, god, Sam! So… _blood…I'll…Hospital…_ " her voice was becoming even more distant and echoing around in my head as I stared up at her trying to figure out when her eyes had became green.

But then I realized I wasn't looking at Lucy anymore. It was Lydia. She was wearing her formal gown and there was blood flowing from a bite mark on her neck. "No." I muttered as my vision became even blurrier from tears. "Lydia." I muttered but her image disappeared and was replaced with Lucy, who now had a phone, my phone, in her hand and her lips were moving fast. Her cheeks had tears on them. Was she scared for Lydia too? No, she couldn't know Lydia was in danger. She must be scared for me, was I dying? I hope not, Grams would kill me if she knew I died at sixteen.

I chuckled earning Lucy's attention; she went back to her conversation with her lips moving with even more urgency. I can't believe a woman who barely knows me was this concerned with my well-being. I couldn't be dying could I?

Lucy looked down at me and her lips were moving, I could barely make out what she was saying " _No…not dying…be alright…_ " I must have asked that question out loud.

"Good." I smiled and closed my eyes, my vision turning black.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **World Stop!**_

 _ **Alright, so this ended in a way I hadn't intended on taking it but it happened and I think I like the way it did. People seem to think Sam is so powerful but let me be the one to say, he isn't. He isn't strong enough to take on an alpha like Peter, not yet. There is still something he won't be able to do yet.**_

 _ **Also, regarding Lucy, as you remember from her first appearance, she hasn't practiced or used her magic in years. From what I saw in some television shows that cast witches, those who don't practice or use their powers lose control of them, so she's basically a mortal herself, besides what little she knows of magic.**_

 _ **I know some people are going to be upset with Sam about the way he left Derek hanging in the Argent's cell but put yourself in his shoes, if Derek betrayed you, would you immediately forgive him? I would but Sam wouldn't, not if he thinks Derek would put him or his friends in danger.**_

 _ **We get more Isaac and Sam interaction but as usual that jackass Mr. Lahey spoils things, though it may be a good thing Isaac wasn't there or else he'd probably had been killed.**_

 _ **The vision of Lydia at the end, I think you all know what that was. Her after Peter had attacked her at the Winter Formal when she went looking for Jackson.**_

 _ **Then there's what Sam did during his tussle with Peter, he used pure magic to rip his way through Peter's head. As effective as it was, he did more damage to himself than to Peter in the long run, he burned his hands trying to hold and control raw magic. So, its safe to say Sam is out for the battle against Peter next chapter and I'll probably keep him bed ridden.**_

 _ **And finally, this will count as a cliffhanger since Sam is now injured but it will definitely be the last chapter. I want to thank you all for following me through out this Fanfiction and before you begin to fret…this is not the last you'll see of me because as soon as I finish that chapter, I'll begin on Season 2.**_

 _ **It's called Teen Wolf Diaries, go check it out.**_

 _ **Anyways, carry on!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Intro to season 2

_**Alright for those confused by story, Same Old Trials, was taken down and I can't recover it. I have no idea why it was taken down and I feel like reposting it is too much of a hassle so I'll be posting the chapters back onto this Fanfiction from now on.**_

 _ **I'll be going through and editing it, I should be finished by the time I post the next chapter.**_

 _ **There has been a series of killings in the small city of Beacon Hills, bodies have been found with slashes and bite marks on their bodies causing the authorities to guess more animal attacks but they have no idea what to make of some civilians that have been disappearing mysteriously. After waking up from unconsciousness, Scott and friends begin to notice changes in Sam as he begins to act more aggressive. Sam tries to figure out what and who has been causing the several disappearances while a certain blonde werewolf decides to stick close. Scott and Allison try to keep their relationship a secret from her family. Derek is building up his pack while trying to keep an eye on a certain witch, much to the dismay of said witch. Lydia feels like she's losing her mind and Stiles wants to make sure she knows she not alone.**_

 _ **Alright! Here is the start of Season 2! This season will be very diverse with supernatural problems along with ordinary problems between the characters. This fanfic will have many OCs and but it will have SOME canon couples.**_

 _ **And with the Witch/Warlock controversy? Sam considered himself a warlock because it's a term often used for a male witch but I noticed that witch seems to be a unisex term, plus Sam has bigger concerns on his mind.**_

 _ **Also, I want to give you all the physiology of a witch. I got the idea after watching Vampire Diaries, The Originals, The Secret Circle, Supernatural and Witches of East End. It's basically a mix of them to be honest.**_

 _ **The Scott and Allison love affair will be kinda shaky for me to write since I've never really been team Scallison but I'll try my best because I absolutely adore Allison.**_

 _ **Just to let you all know not only will there be Heterosexual relationships that there will be Homosexual relationships: Male/Male & Female/Female. Whether there will be sexual scenes have yet to be decided but I will warn you in each chapter if I decide to do them. So if you are not comfortable with reading them, I'll post the warning in the bio of the chapter and a note before the scene so you can skip over it.**_

 _ **Jaxon Howden as Samuel Mellal.**_

 _ **(Chapter 1)**_

Sage green eyes snapped open. Sam looked around the area and noticed he was in the front of Beacon Hills Lake, just a hair away from falling into the lake. His heart stuttered and horror filled his eyes, Sam rolled away from the lake and then scrambled to his feet, away from the water. Breathing heavily and staring out at the lake, Sam noticed there was a car submerged in the water.

" _Someone help me!"_ Sam flinched at the sound of the child-like voice coming from the car. _"Daddy!"_ That name made him sick to his stomach, the fact that it was him in the car crying for the help of his father made him want to vomit blood.

"He needs your help." Came a voice from behind him. Sam turned around and there standing was his Laura Hale. Sam's brows shot to his hairline in surprise. Green eyes glanced at the car that the screaming was coming from before turning back to Sam, who was eyeing her suspiciously. "So, you're just going to leave yourself to die?" she questioned. Sam didn't try to hide the wince when the kid screamed again. "You could save yourself the trauma this event will bring you."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Laura?" he questioned curiously.

Laura frowned as the screaming stopped. "I've always protected you, Sam, nothing has changed just because I was killed." Sam stared at her blankly. "But you wouldn't remember that would you? Not with your grandmother erasing your memory of that day?"

Sam frowned tilting his head to the side. "She what?" he asked with an edge in his tone.

Laura's eyes widened in mock-shock. "You didn't know?" she asked, her hand flew to her mouth that dropped open. "Oh, well, I guess you'll have to ask her about that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam spat out glaring at the werewolf; he wondered how he could have ever been close to someone like this. "My grandmother is dead."

Laura crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk on her face. "So, she is." She said nothing else and began to walk away. Sam glanced back at where the car was only to find it gone. _What the hell…_ he thought. "Yo, Sammy boy, you coming or what?" he heard Laura call.

With one final glance in the direction of where the car had been, Sam jogged to go catch up with Laura. "Wait, I'm confused, what do you mean? How are you even here? Or are you just a hallucination?" Sam asked.

Laura closed her eyes for a moment. "You were so cuter when you were younger, though…" she trailed off eyeing the teenager next to her, "you're definitely a real looker." She teased.

Sam's cheeks burned red. "Stop kidding around, Laura!" he ordered becoming irritated with the she-wolf. "What did you mean before? Ask my grandmother?"

Laura stopped and spun around, lifting her finger and flicking Sam in his forehead, Laura gave him a haughty look. "You have bigger things to worry about; first you need to wake yourself up and soon before shit hits the fan."

Brows furrowed but he said no more as Laura turned around and continued walking. Rolling his eyes, he followed after the she-wolf with his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

 _ **(TWS)**_

"Wait, how could she leave him here while he's unconscious?" Scott asked as he followed his mother through the halls of the Hospital. After school ended, Scott and Stiles decided to come visit Sam and Lydia, who were still in the Hospital.

"I don't know Scott," Melissa said turning a corner sharply. She, too, was angry after her conversation with Lucy.

 _Melissa sat at her desk at work writing down a checklist of all the things she needed to check when she made her rounds. Reaching up and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear._

 _Suddenly, someone cleared his or her throat from in front of her. Melissa looked up and saw Lucy Mellal standing there with a suitcase. "Hey, Melissa, it's been a while." She greeted civilly._

 _Melissa gave a small smile to the mother of her son's best friend. "Hello Lucy, are you here to visit Sam?" she asked but frowned when she saw Lucy glance down guiltily. Melissa narrowed her eyes at the suitcase in the woman's hands. "Lucy?"_

 _Lucy sighed placing the suitcase down. "I put clothes in here for him if he wakes up but I have to get back to work."_

 _The older woman's jaw dropped. "What? You're leaving? Sam is in the Hospital injured and in pain, you're not really going to leave him like this?" She couldn't believe it, had it been her son in that room she wouldn't be at work but at his side._

" _There's nothing I can do for him and me being here won't wake him up any sooner, but my boss needs me and I'll be back sooner than two weeks." Lucy defended herself._

" _And what happens when Sam wakes up before that and sees that you're not here?" Melissa countered crossing her arms over her chest. Melissa could hardly believe this was happening._

 _Lucy shook her head; she was wasting time arguing her case. "You wouldn't understand." She said placing the suitcase at Melissa's desk. "I have to go and if you need me, I'll be in Los-Angeles and my number is in the suitcase."_

 _As she turned around and began to walk out, Melissa's blood began to boil and a strew of curses wanted to fly from her mouth but she kept them at bay. Her heart went out to the young man she's known since he was eight._

Melissa was snapped out of her thoughts by Scott grabbing her by her arm to stop her from being hit by a tall lunch cart that would have flatten her had her son not. Turning to him, she smiled. "Thanks, son."

"You welcome." He said and continued following her. "So, is he allowed visitors?" he asked.

Melissa stopped in front of said boy's room and looked at him through the window. His head had been bandaged around the back and forehead while both his hands were bandaged to prevent him from moving his fingers or using them. "Well…only family is allowed to visit him but…" she turned to her son holding up the key and a sly smile. "We're his family too."

Scott grinned widely and watched as his mother unlocked the door and opened it for them. The two walked in the room but Melissa stayed at the door while Scott took the seat next to Sam's bed. "Okay, I'm going to continue my rounds but I'll be back soon, will you be here?" she asked.

Scott looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. "Yeah and if you see Stiles, tell him where I am?" he asked.

Melissa nodded her head and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

Scott turned to face Sam and frowned, he still didn't know what happened to put Sam in the Hospital or what could have caused this but he's been here longer than Lydia has, who had been attacked and bitten by Peter. "Hey, Sam, it's been a week since you've been admitted to the Hospital and…well, uh, Allison and I are back together but it's a little difficult because…you know her parents, uh, kill what I am." Scott chuckled nervously.

Sam said nothing in return, not that Scott expected him too, but it still felt weird to the werewolf to have a one-sided conversation. "Oh, uh, and I know that this will piss you off when you wake up but Lydia is here in the Hospital too after Peter attacked and bit her…we're not sure if she became a werewolf or not but it doesn't seem like it." Scott wasn't sure what was happening with Lydia but Stiles hasn't noticed anything out of the usual.

Sighing, Scott leaned forward placing his each elbow on each knee and clasped his hands together. "I just hope you wake up soon, we're all worried about you." He whispered.

Behind him, Allison walked in holding a vase of peony flowers; she had caught the tail end of Scott's one-sided conversation. Allison knocked on the door to let Scott know she was here.

Scott turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "Allison, hey." He said standing up.

Allison smiled walking in with the vase in both hands. "Hey." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before holding out the vase.

Scott looked down at it confused. "Uh, thank you?" he said more of a question, wondering why she was giving him some flowers.

Allison rolled her eyes amused. "They're for Sam, Scott." She chuckled.

An embarrassed look passed over Scott's face. "Oh, I-I knew that." He said turning and placing the vase on the table that was next to Sam's bed, and next to the vase of roses.

After grabbing a chair from the other side of the room and sitting it next to his, Scott gestured for Allison to sit. She smiled and did but couldn't help but eye the vase of roses sitting on the table. "So, I saw Stiles in Lydia's room when I visited."

"Oh, what was he doing?"

"Sam as her, sleeping."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "I'm not surprised, he's been here every night since she was admitted, he's only been here to see Sam once."

"Sam's not going to like that."

"He may since someone was with Lydia all day and night."

Allison chuckled and placed her head on Scott's shoulder. "Yeah, he's is pretty protective of her."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I remember this one time where Stiles had tried to ask Lydia out when we were at the public pool, when she wasn't with Jackson, and that made Jackson jealous so he threw Stiles in the water."

Allison covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "I'm sorry."

The werewolf shook his head with a smile. "No, it was funny, especially when Sam had seen what happened and then threw Jackson into the pool right along with Stiles, fully dressed."

Allison threw her head back and laughed. "Why was he at a pool fully dressed?"

"He's Jackson, why does he do a lot of things he do?"

"I know, right?"

 _ **(TWD)**_

Upbeat music pulsed through the air with an almost hypnotic beat that attracted the attention of many passing bystanders and the partiers waiting in line to get into the club for young adults. The line of partiers was along and went around the corner along the building.

But a couple, fortunately closer to front of the line, was waiting behind two more couples to wait for to get in. One male and the other female; the male was an Jamaican-American young man with almond skin tone, dark brown dreadlocks pulled back in a high ponytail, hazel brown eyes and stood at five foot ten inches tall. Next was an Italian-American young woman with tanned-olive skin, long and wavy brunette hair that stopped in the middle of her back, big doe brown eyes, and was five feet tall. Both were dressed for the club and the looks on their face said they were eager to get in.

The petite young woman had her arms wrapped around his right arm with an excited grin on her face. "Leon, look, the line is moving! We're about to get in!" she cheered.

Leon gave his girlfriend an amused look. "Alright, Chanel, calm down before they think you're drunk." He ordered.

Chanel rolled her eyes playfully as the bouncer told them they could pass. The two walked in with the petite girl hardly containing her excitement.

In the club, exotic lights were flashing from the ceiling and beaming down on the party-goers. Pop music was playing as teens danced wildly in the middle of the club on the dance floor, while some were standing off to the side mingling, and other were at tables eating.

At a table, a couple sat there. The girl had a sly smile on her face as she watched her best-friend wipe his face with a dark cloth. "Oh, Conner, come on. It was just an accident." Carla giggled out. Carla Martinez was five foot four inches tall, her hair was brown and stopped in the middle of her back, her skin was pale and her brown eyes held a lighter hue in the middle around the pupil.

Conner Wasser was five foot eight inches tall, his hair was messy and blonde, and his eyes were pale blue. "Right, I'm sure it was." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Carla rolled her eyes and handed him another dry napkin to clean his face with. "I'm sure that she's very sorry." She assured.

Conner dropped the napkin from his face and glared at her. "You were the one who did it Carla!" he snapped at her, his cheeks flushed red with irritation.

Giggles busted free of the young woman once again. "Right, right, I'm so sorry." She apologized but her laughing made it less convincing than Conner would like. Carla stopped laughing when she noticed the sour look on Conner's face. "Alright," she said sobering. "Really, I'm sorry." But Anthony didn't respond so she reached forward grabbing his hand into her smaller ones. "Don't be mad at me, I only have a few days left in LA and I don't want to spend it arguing with you."

"Alright, fine, but I'll get you back for this Carla!" he warned darkly.

Carla scoffed standing up and dragging him up by jerking on his hand. "Kay, while you plot your revenge let's go get something to eat and drink before we leave." She suggested. The two walked over to the bar and ordered some food; after getting their food they left the club; walking out to the parking lot while pushing through the crowd of people. Carla looked around. "Where did I park the car?" she muttered to herself.

"I don't know." Conner said scratching the back of his neck. "I do know that I'm never letting you park my car again."

Carla spun on her heel glaring at him and opened her mouth to retort but before she could say anything there was a loud piercing scream that came from around the corner a little away from the parking lot. The two froze in bone-chilling silence while staring at one another. "You heard that too right?" Conner asked.

"No, we're both hearing things." Carla replied sarcastically, shaking off the chills she got and turning to the corner, she tilted her head. "Do you think we should check it out?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Conner looked at her as if she just asked if the sky was falling. "Are you nuts? We just heard someone screaming bloody murder from around that corner and you want to go play detective? Who do you think you are, Nancy Drew?" he questioned almost hysterically.

Ignoring her best friend, she turned around and began jogging toward the direction of the scream. Conner watched frozen until Carla disappeared behind the corner. "Carla!" he called but he went ignored. Taking off after her, Conner ran around the corner but froze when he saw Carla standing in front of three bodies that was covered with blood, scars and even broken limbs. Conner walked closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Carls, we should go get the police." He muttered trying to keep from glancing over at the bodies.

Blue eyes widened when Carla fell to her knees and then the ground on her side. The front of her cream colored shirt was soaked with blood, her blood. Conner's mouth dropped open in shock while staring down at Carla's bloodied body. Falling to his knees, Conner turned Carla on her back and saw that three long claw marks were spread across her chest. He leaned over and pressed his ear against her chest; her heart was beating but slowly. "Don't worry Carla! I'll get you some help!" he exclaimed picking the girl up bridal style and running out of the alleyway not noticing a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him from above as his target got away.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"Ugh! How long are we going to walk?" Sam whined as he continued to follow after the Hale she-wolf, who was becoming sick of the teen's whining. "I mean, can't you just tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"I could but that would take the mystery out of it." Laura said teasingly.

Huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, Sam glared at her back. "You know, I don't remember you ever being this annoying."

"There are a lot of things you don't remember about me, but I do remember you not having a crush on my brother."

Sam's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink. "I-I-I!" he stuttered flustered while trying to think of a comeback.

"I also remember you being wittier than you are now." Laura continued.

Green eyes narrowed at her. "Just tell me what the hell is going on!" he ordered, still flustered.

Laura sighed slowing down in her strut so that she was now walking beside Sam. "Look, your grandmother has been watching you from the Other Side." Laura reported. Sam frowned but said nothing in favor of listening. "She's concerned about you."

"Concerned with what?"

"Your mental stability and what that's doing to your powers." Sam shot her a confused look. Laura sighed. "Your powers are tied to every aspect of your being and you're emotions have made your powers unreliable, borderline dangerous for you to use."

Sam shook his head. "That's insane, I've been getting more control over my powers."

"Oh?" Laura asked with a raised brow. The both watched as the world distorted around them before returning back to normal. Sam looked around and saw that he was in a Hospital room. "Look." Laura grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face in the direction of his unconscious body.

There he was, lying in a Hospital bed with little to no movement. In the chairs next to his bed was Allison and Scott; they were both asleep in one chair with Allison in Scott's lap and nose in his neck while Scott held her around the waist. Sam's eyes widened. "What the…"

"Yeah, in case you haven't figured it out, we're inside your head because you've been unconscious for the last week or so after trying to mold and manipulate pure and unadulterated magic!" Laura snapped lifting her head up and smacking him in the back of his head.

Sam winced in pain before rubbing the sore spot. "Ow, really, Laura? What else could I have done?" Sam questioned defensively. "I tried using my powers on Peter before and he was still able to beat me, I was hoping that if I could touch him I could at least disable him…it just so happen that it didn't work."

Laura crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to him. "Pure energy manipulation is a lot harder to control than you would think, it takes practice and not even your grandmother could do that without hurting herself."

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Sam said closing his eyes in irritation but then opened them looking around the room until his eyes landed on the two flower vases on the table next to his bed. "Must be from Allison and Lydia, Scott and Stiles aren't thoughtful enough to do something like that."

Laura hummed. "Allison sure did pick out some nice flowers." She said but Sam didn't catch on to what she was insinuating.

Sam tilted his head to the side. "Where is Lydia and Stiles anyways?" he asked.

Laura hesitated, what good would it be for her to tell him that his best friend was in the Hospital after being attacked by Peter? Nothing, because he couldn't do anything yet. "I'm not sure but pay attention." She ordered earning his attention. "You took a step in the right direction when you went to Marine Morrell, its good to air out your feelings with someone you can trust outside of your friends."

Shrugging, Sam looked away. "None of them would understand." He looked up at Laura with sympathetic eyes. "How have you been since…well, you died?" he asked.

Laura chuckled shaking her head. "Well, I got to see my mom and dad again but right now they're looking for my sister."

"Sister?' Sam questioned but flinched when a image of a little brunette haired girl flicked before his eyes. "Cora?" he asked, there were vague memories of a brunette girl but nothing concrete other than a name.

"Yeah, we know that she was in the house when the fire happened but we haven't been able to find her on the Other Side, my parents are getting desperate."

"And my grandmother couldn't help?"

"They tried a spell but it didn't work, so they're just searching relentlessly."

Sam felt bad for them; even after death they can't have peace. "I'm sorry."

Laura smiled walking over and pulling the witch into a hug. "I really have missed you, Sammy." Sam held back the flinch of the nickname. "I was so angry with your grandmother when she erased your mind of everything, even my family, but I understand her position."

Sam shrugged his shoulders; he didn't really care about what his grandmother did because everything she's done for him has always been to protect him. "Okay but tell me how I'm suppose to wake up?" he asked.

Laura smiled secretively. "Well, you know that your hands were blistered and burned while trying to manipulate energy." She reminded. Sam winced at the memory of the pain it brought him. "Well you have to wait until you're healed but thankfully, someone can't stand seeing you in pain, so you'll be up soon enough."

Sam frowned confused. "Someone can't…who are you talking about?" Laura shot a glance over to the window causing Sam to turn around and took a step back when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes and a shadowy figure. "Peter?" he questioned fearfully.

Turning around, to ask Laura why her uncle was here, Sam gasped when he saw that Laura was gone and then, his vision faded to black.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Stiles sat beside Lydia's bed with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. The lamp on the table beside Lydia was the only thing that illuminated the room. On the bed in front of him was an unconscious Lydia, whose hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

Melissa walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand and saw Stiles; she couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her face. Stiles had been here every night to check in on the redhead, though Melissa didn't believe she deserved the boy's attention.

Venturing over to Stiles, she shook him by the shoulders. "Stiles, you need to get up." She said.

"Huh, what?" Stiles stuttered, jerking awake. Melissa stood behind up while he looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Ms. McCall, hey, what's going on?" he asked tiredly.

"Visiting hours are coming to an end." She reported.

Stiles looked over at Lydia, who was unconscious still, and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll come back tomorrow."

"And you may want to actually visit Sam this time." Melissa added.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Oh, right," he said jumping from his seat and turned to her, "how is he? Is Scott still in there? Did he wake up?" he spat out questions like a rifle.

"He's fine, we're going to change the bandages on his hands and head soon to check on their condition, Scott and Allison are still there and he hasn't woken up." She listed off, the slight excitement died in his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, this is probably the longest the three of them haven't spoken to each other.

Suddenly, the sound of Melissa's name being called sounded off from the hallways. Both turned towards the door in time to see a gurney rush past it with a young brunette woman tied to it. Melissa rushed out of the room with Stiles in tow. "What happened?" she asked the closest nurse she could.

"An animal attack, we're assuming, because none of her friends had been with her when it happened but by the claw marks on her chest," Melissa and Stiles looked at the three long scratches that were drawn across the woman's chest starting at her shoulder. "It seems like the reasonable assumption but don't worry, just get all the visitors out."

Melissa came to a stop. Stiles stopped beside her while staring after the girl. "I think I know her." He muttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, um, she used to live here and go to middle school with us until we reached high school…Carla…Hernandez? Martinez?" Stiles tried to remember her last name.

"Well, let's go get Scott and Allison." Melissa sighed, there was nothing else for them to do after all, better leave it to the professionals.

While Melissa turned around and began heading in the direction of Sam's room, Stiles stared in the direction the doctors and nurses had gone with the injured girl. If it had been before the beginning of the school year, Stiles wouldn't question that an animal had attacked but now, knowing what he knew, he couldn't help but wonder…"Stiles." Melissa called.

"Coming." He said distractedly before following after Melissa with a final glance back in the same direction.

The two arrived in the room, Stiles faked gagged at the position they found the couple in. "Oh god, this is so sweet it's giving me more cavities than I had after going through my Halloween bag that night." He snarked earning a playful hit from Melissa.

Due to enhanced hearing, Scott heard it all and opened his eyes. "When you go to the dentist I hope he drills into your teeth." He muttered shifting a little and looked over his shoulder, the sight of his mother's raised brow startled Scott into standing up…and dropping Allison on the floor. "Mom!"

Landing on her rear-end, Allison awoke and looked up at Scott through squinted eyes. "What the hell Scott?" she asked.

Flushing with embarrassment, Scott offered his hand to his girlfriend, who ignored it and got to her feet brushing herself off. Stiles shrugged. "Maybe if you try dropping Allison a little harder, Sam'll hear it and wake up." That earned him another smack. "Worth it."

"Is it?" Allison asked with a sly smile and a look that promised extreme retribution if he kept talking. She turned to her boyfriend's mother. "Hello, Ms. McCall." She greeted.

"Hello, hon," she greeted with a warm smile, "sorry to wake you guys but visiting hours are over."

Scott glanced back at Sam, who hadn't moved an inch in the bed he was in. "Are you sure that he's going to wake up?" he asked.

Melissa opened her mouth to answer but Stiles interrupted. "Of course, Scott," he said walking over to him and throwing an arm around his neck, "it's Sam, when has anything ever kept him down." Though his words sounded confident and rang true, there was still a pang of worry and doubt in the pit of his stomach.

Scott rang fingers through his newly styled hair. "I hope your right."

Allison, who was watching the two, turned to Sam, her new friend. She could see the desperate hope that he would wake up and she could understand why they were worried; she heard the doctors' report from Scott. They didn't know what could have caused such extreme burns on his hand and they were sure he bashed his head off a flat surface, the floor.

Allison walked over and grabbed Scott's hand in both of her smaller hands. "Don't worry, we'll keep coming back till both he and Lydia wake up." She assured. Scott smiled, believing her.

 _ **(TWD)**_

The trio walked through the Lobby after splitting up from Ms. McCall, who went to get check on the rest of the patients. Scott and Allison walked hand and hand while Stiles traveled behind them with an exasperated look on his face. He faced away from them and looked at the people he passed before whiskey colored eyes landed on someone familiar. "Conner?" he asked. He paid no head to the fact Scott and Allison had continued walking.

Said boy looked up with his pale blue eyes, he raised a brow. "Stiles, what's up?" he greeted solemnly.

"Uh, nothing just visiting Sam and Lydia."

"Oh right, I heard about what happened at the Winter Formal but what happened to Sam?"

"We're not totally sure but I'm sure he'll be fine." Stiles felt a little guilty about the fact he's barely seen his friend. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, my friend was attacked by…an animal."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, she used to go to school with us, Carla Martinez."

Stiles' eyes widened. "I knew that was her last name!" he exclaimed but then dropped his head when he earned the attention of other guests and sharp look from Conner. "Oh and I'm sorry about, you know, what happened to her."

Conner nodded tersely. "Right, I'm going to go home, I'll see you later." He said getting out of his seat and walking towards the door.

 _ **(TWD)**_

After parking into the driveway of his home, Conner hopped out of the car and ran up the stairs to his home. Busting open the doors, he looked around the living room for his parents but didn't find them. "Mom? Dad?" he called out.

"Yes?" he heard from his father's voice coming from his study. Conner took off up the stairs before slowing down at the door and pushed it open. His father, Brandon Wasser, sat behind the desk with his glasses on, a book in his hand and a cup of water at the edge of his desk. "What's going on, son?" he asked without looking up from the book.

Conner closed the door and walked over. "Carla and I were out tonight and then we heard someone scream and then she ran to check it out and then I ran to check it out and then I fou-"

Brandon lifted his hand up, gesturing for him to be silent. "Conner, I'm busy, if this isn't important can you please go talk to your mother about this?" he asked.

Conner frowned deeply as his father's rude words calmed him down. "You mean, other than the fact that my best-friend had been attacked by something with claws."

"An animal attack."

"Except I didn't smell an animal, I don't know what the scent was!" he exclaimed.

"Conner, lower you're voice."

Narrowing his eyes, Conner reigned in his irritation. "I-I'm just worried about her, is there anything you can do to help her? Anything I can do?" he asked.

Sighing, Brandon dropped his book onto the desk and looked up at his son. "There's nothing we can do and there's nothing we will do, whatever attacked her will be handled by someone that isn't us."

"But-"

"No, Cornelius," Conner's cheeks blushed at the use of his full name, "our family moved here for a reason, we were done being treated like animals and getting involved in the supernatural world and if your powers hadn't manifested it wouldn't even be on the table, so let the doctors do what they're meant to do and stay out of anything supernatural."

Conner watched as his father grabbed the book and glass of water before walking out of the study. Conner shook his head before following his father out and walking towards his room when his younger siblings ran by him and almost knocked him over. Marie and Percy, his younger twin siblings. "Watch where you're doing tweebs!" he called.

"Whatever!" Marie, the older twin, called back mockingly.

Conner rolled his eyes and stepped into his room. Slamming his door behind him, falling on his back and on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of his best friend that was still in the Hospital.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the window of Sam's Hospital room, a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes stood there on the edge.

They watched as a blonde nurse and doctor were cutting at the wrappings around Sam's hands, both had one hand in their hands. After cutting the bandages free, the blonde nurse inspected the hand. "Um Doctor Monroe, you won't believe this." She muttered.

The doctor dropped Sam's semi-wrapped hand and peered over at the limb in the nurse's hand. His eyes widened when he saw that the blisters and third degree burns were almost fully healed. "What in the…" he trailed off grabbing the other hand and cutting it free. That hand was the same, almost fully healed. "This is amazing, I was sure it'd take him almost another week before they were fully healed."

The nurse nodded her head in agreement. "But why isn't he awake then?" she asked.

"May be the blow to the head, lets check." He said. The nurse held his head as the doctor unwrapped Sam's head free of the bandages and then placed them in the trash next to his bed. "Well, it's the wound has healed well but we won't know how he's healed from the concussion until he wakes up."

Red eyes watched as the two nurses wrapped the boy back up and left. Sliding open the window, the figure stepped through the window and ventured over to the young Mellal witch. The lamp on his table illuminated the room and the figure's face.

Derek studied Sam's form. He's never seen the boy so still and quiet, never thought he'd see the day. _I'm glad I tore Peter's throat out._ He thought remembering the taunts Peter threw at him by bringing up the boy in front of him and how he injured him. Derek hadn't told Scott nor Stiles about what he learned, didn't feel it was important knowledge for them.

Placing his hand on Sam's forehead, Derek ignored the striking pain in the back of his head and the slight burning pain in his hands as he absorbed Sam's pain. Using his other hand, he grabbed Sam's right arm and brought the boy's hand up to his face, the remains of the burns healed.

This was all he could do for Sam at this point and let Sam's accelerated healing to do the rest. Witches do have a higher healing rate than humans but lower than a werewolf.

Derek breathed deeply, he would have done this until Sam was completely healed if there wasn't a risk of ending up where he is, so for the last couple weeks he stopped by and absorbed the pain, little by little. So absorbing the last of the pain, Derek exhaled shakily and before releasing him.

Sam remained unconscious. Nothing changed, not his breathing, heartbeat nor did he move. The new alpha shook his head and walked toward the window.

Green eyes flickered open and glanced around the room through bleary vision until they landed on the shadowy figure climbing out his window. They dilated before closing again; taking a deep breath, Sam fell asleep.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **It's sweet the way Stiles, Allison and Scott are staying long hours to watch over their friends as they heal in the Hospital.**_

 _ **Lucy...will you ever get it right?**_

 _ **Stiles is really sweet, everyone knows how much I love Lydia but let's be honest. At the time, Lydia didn't deserve that kind of kindness from Stiles, but he gave it too her and that's why we all love him, so quick to forgive…Lydia.**_

 _ **Allison and Scott do make a cute couple, I don't understand why I couldn't get into them but I'll try my best…for the children! LOL!**_

 _ **Oh and look, we got to meet a new OC. Conner Wasser is portrayed by Paul Wesley and was created by my new friend, HeartlessNobody13. What they are will be revealed shortly, though you are welcome to guess in the comments.**_

 _ **Poor Carla, I wonder what attacked her…**_

 _ **Aww, Derek cares about Sam, think that'll be enough to get back into witch boy's good graces?**_

 _ **Sammy is awake! Yay!**_

 _ **Anyways, if you're reading this and don't know who Sam is go read Teen Warlock, it was Sam's introduction more than anything but you may enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. So, continue favoriting, commenting and following the story. Love y'all and see y'all next chapter!**_

 _ **I like the title..for now, I may change it.**_

 _ **Sammy Mellal out, peace!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Omega Part 1

_**Here's chapter 3!**_

 _ **(Chapter 2)**_

Rain poured from the morning skies above, pounding against the ground like millions of little hammers. As rain pounded against the window of a car, inside a pair of teal colored eyes watched as the windshield wipers tried to keep the rain off her front window.

The young woman used her right hand to run fingers through her gravity defying black hair while keeping her left hand on the steering wheel. There was a storm of emotions behind those eyes as they stared dispassionately to the road in front of her.

A shrill ring filled the air; without taking her eyes off of the road, she tapped on the device that hung in her ear. "Yes, Damon?" she answered knowingly, her voice thick with an English accent

" _How'd you know it was me?"_

"Because, no one else would call me when it's eight in the morning here in America, you bloody wanker."

" _Is that anyway to talk to the person that paid for your trip out there and is paying for your apartment Alexis?"_

Alexis rolled her eyes but didn't correct her old friend. Her _trip_ was long standing and she didn't plan on going back. "Damon," she began as she gently turned into the Shop-Mart and gas station, "I've been up for the last eight hours and haven't gotten any sleep, if your looking for respect wait till I get some bloody sleep and call back." Her tone took a fiery tone as she spoke.

" _Alright, alright, you're knackered, but you wouldn't be up if you'd come back home."_

"Damon, please, I'm having enough trouble driving on the correct side of the streets here, I don't want to talk on the phone."

" _But Alexis…"_

With that, Alexis cut their phone call short and parked in front of the open space before the gas station. Getting out of the car and reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a credit card and walked up to the gas station and put her card into the slot.

From the tree line, across the street from the mart, a low rumbling came from behind a group of bushes as a pair of glowing yellow eyes studied the girl with an intense look. They watched as the girl grabbed the gas handle and put it into her car as she filled up the gas tank.

Alexis waited impatiently for the loud ding that would tell her that the gas was done pouring into the gas tank. Suddenly, the lights above her flickered earning her attention. "Great." She muttered but excitement did filter her face for a moment when she heard the ding from the machine.

Placing the nuzzle back on, Alexis turned and began walking up to the shop. Walking in and grabbing a few snacks, she eagerly went to counter to pay for them. Behind the counter was a skater-type blonde wearing a beanie half down his eyes with his blonde bangs hiding his eyes. "Hey." He greeted bored and lifted his head to look at his customer, his eyes widened a little when he saw the pretty girl. "Hey." He greeted again, more eager, and leaned forward.

Alexis didn't catch the sudden interest the boy now had in her. "I'd like to pay for these." She said tossing two bags of chips on the counter and placed a bottle of soda next to them.

"Sure." He quickly rang them up. "I'm Ryan Slater."

"I'm hungry." She returned. "So, how much is it?" she asked.

"Four dollars."

Alexis pulled a five-dollar bill from her pocket.

From outside the store, behind Alexis' car, those same yellow eyes were watching them. _"I like your accent."_ They heard the boy say.

" _Thanks."_

" _Your change is a dollar."_

" _Thanks."_

" _Hey, would you like to…"_

The boy trailed off as the girl turned and walked out without, ignoring the boy completely.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she got into her car and drove off, she had already known what that boy was going to ask and wasn't in the mood to humor him.

The blonde cashier watched as the teal-eyed girl drove away in a nice car. "What a bitch." He muttered disappointed.

Turning around, he kneeled down and picked up an unopened box. Walking from behind the counter, he headed toward the door in the back of the room. Turning around and using his back to push open the door, Ryan walked in and placed the box down.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering was heard followed by a heavy thud. Ryan stood up alert. "What the hell?" he muttered moving hesitantly over to the door and pushed it open slightly. From his place behind the door, he could see the window was completely shattered and the lights were flickering on and off for whatever reason.

Ryan's breathe hitched as an indefinable shadow was cast across from the ground that lead to the door. Taking a step away from the door, letting it shut quietly. "Damn it, did mountain lions get in?" he whispered almost hysterically.

There was a crash that came from outside causing Ryan to wince. Turning around, he went further through the back behind the rack of supplies and toward the door that lead to the back alley. Pushing on the door, he was surprised when the door didn't open. Pushing harder, the door still didn't budge.

Another crash came from the store followed by a violent wail. Ryan gulped and looked around for another escape route when the door leading to the store was blown off the hinges.

Ryan spun around and screamed when something black wrapped around his leg, it jerked roughly causing him to fall on his stomach. Ryan gasped as it began to drag him toward the open threshold; suddenly it stopped.

A black figure walked through the threshold, the black tentacle like object that was wrapped around Ryan's leg receded to the figure. Ryan was petrified as the figure stalked closer to him. "P-please, what do y-ou want?" he asked with slight difficulty.

The figure didn't answer as he reached down and wrapped a clawed hand around the boy's throat. Sinking his claws into the boy's throat, he watched as the blood trailed down the young man's neck and as Ryan's eyes slid closed.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Inside Beacon Hills Hospital, in a room sat Sam Mellal with Ms. Mellal, Mr. Stilinski and another officer stood over him as he poked at the cafeteria food experimentally as if he were afraid it would bite him back if he bit it. "Sam, stop playing with your food." Mr. Stilinski sighed.

Sam shot him a bewildered look. "I think it just growled at me." He said deadpanned.

Sheriff Stilinski threw a glare over his shoulder when the deputy behind him snickered at the boy's comment. Melissa shook her head. "Sam, answer John's question."

Lifting his head, Sam tilted his head confused. "What question?" he asked.

"What happened to you to put you in a week coma?" Sheriff repeated.

"Oh, I was in the kitchen running with a lighter in my hand and tripped."

"I'm serious, Samuel."

Sam sighed through his nose exasperated; he had just woken up two nights ago and he still felt tired, also the food they were trying to force feed him was disgusting. Tossing said item a look; he grabbed the plate and held it up. "I must have accidentally touched this and it scorched my hands."

Sheriff Stilinski sat in the seat next to his bed. "Sam, I need to know what happened."

"Why?"

"So, I can report it and have it investigated-"

"How's my grandmother's murder investigation going?" Sam's words could have cut through brick like it was melted butter. Sheriff Stilinski's face told the witch all he needed to know, but it also caused him some guilt. "Sorry," he apologized, "but what happened was just an accident."

"After Lucy Mellal left almost immediately afterwards?" The deputy behind them questioned skeptically.

That's when it struck Sam what they _really_ thought happened. "You think Lucy did this to me?" he could have laughed if he hadn't caught on to something else he said. "Wait, Lucy left?"

Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski traded glances. Melissa walked over as Sam put the plate back onto the table beside his bed. "Sam," she began and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Sam shot her a confused look. "I barely know that woman for her to live in my house, speaking of which, when can I go home?" he asked.

"That's another thing we need to talk about." The Sheriff said hesitantly.

"What?"

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to stay alone in your home anymore."

Sam tensed for a moment. "What?"

John shot Melissa a look, which interpreted it as it was her turn. "Well, you're only sixteen Sam and you can't live alone, I-I mean look what happened while you had an adult there."

"Thirty-one years of age does not an adult make." Sam countered crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not moving out of my home."

"It's out of your hands Sam, it's out of our hands!" John exclaimed shrugging his shoulders. "You need to have a legal adult living with you and taking care of you."

Sam gulped down something bitter that was beginning to crawl up his throat. "S-so, what does this mean?" he asked.

Melissa shook her head. "Someone will have to claim you here or we'll have to ship you to stay with your grandfather-"

"Unacceptable!" Sam snapped throwing Melissa's hand from his shoulder and then the sheets from his lap. "I won't be uprooted from my life to move to New-York! That's such bull-"

"Language!" Melissa reprimanded.

"Crap." Sam finished through clenched teeth as he stood glaring at the three adults.

"It's either that or maybe you could find someone to live with here." The deputy spoke up again, earning all their attention.

Sam tilted his head ponderingly; he couldn't move in with Melissa and Scott or even John and Stiles, both only had one adult and both of his friends needed their attention, they didn't need his baggage on their plate. "I could ask Mrs. Martin." He muttered.

Melissa nodded her head. "That'd be a good idea, do you want me to get you a phone."

Sam nodded his head and watched as she left before he turned to the Sheriff. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked civilly, he didn't want the man to think he didn't respect him.

John Stilinski eyed the closet witch. "And what happened to you?"

"Was an accident, I was in the kitchen when I burned my hands."

"But there was blood on the floor in the hall-"

"After I burned my hands I tried running upstairs but fell back down them."

Greyish-blue met sage green as the Sheriff stared him in the eyes. "Alright." He accepted standing up and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll see you once you get out."

"No doubt." Sam said and watched as both men left, not really knowing if they bought his story or not.

As John and his deputy walked down the halls of the Hospital. The deputy rushed so that he was walking shoulder to shoulder with his Sheriff. "You're not seriously going to believe that he was telling the truth are you?"

"Of course not." John said. "I know when I'm being lied to and I've known that kid since he was ten, he has a tale even if he doesn't know it." Any time Sam lies, his left eyebrow twitches.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, at least until I feel it may happen again."

"And if it does?"

The Sheriff didn't rise to the challenge in the deputy's voice, instead chose to keep walking.

Back in Sam's room, he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the shower. Ripping open the curtains, Sam turned on the hot water before shedding the gown.

Sam glanced over at the mirror that hung above the sink across from him. He winced when he saw that three long claw marks open across his arm, the same arm and marks that Peter had left on them. Looking down at his arm, he saw the marks weren't there. Looking back up at the mirror, he saw that the marks were gone. "Oh, god, I'm so not in the mood." And with that, he stepped into the shower.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the middle of a clearing sat a car. A low moan came from the car, inside it sat two teens. Allison gave another moan as Scott trailed kisses up her neck. Her fingers were buried deep in his newly cut hair and pulled him closer as he nipped a spot that sent shivers down her spine.

Scott panted slightly pulling away only for Allison to fist the front of his shirt and jerked him forward, claiming his lips. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her as close as humanly possible.

Scott opened his eyes slightly and pulled back, Allison moved forward to kiss him again but he turned his head and shot her a teasing look when she opened his eyes. Smirking, Allison place her hand on his chest.

The werewolf's breath hitched when her nails trailed across his chest, over his nipple and then down to his waist. Allison snaked her hand up his shirt and felt the smooth skin on his chest. Giggling, Scott leaned over and nipped her lip. "You're the biggest tease I've ever met." He chuckled.

"Oh? Really?" Allison challenged and pulled her hand from under his shirt. Wrapping her arms around his neck, their lips connected again.

Neither teen noticed the figure storming up to the car from behind with purpose in his stride. Once, he made it to the car while Scott was hovering over Allison. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Scott winced when the sound of glass shattering hit his ear and then gagged when something tugged at the back of his shirt.

Chris Argent yanked the werewolf out of the car and slammed him onto the ground. Scott groaned and rolled on his back, surprised, but before he could get his graces a hand yanked him to his feet and threw him onto the front of the car.

Allison, after realizing what was happening, watched as her farther pulled a gun from out his pocket and pointed it in Scott's face. "Don't! Dad!" Allison yelled desperately, she could see the rage in her father's eyes as he glared down at her boyfriend, who was fighting back. "Dad, he saved our lives!" she claimed running around the car. "Your life! You can't do this! Let him go! Please let him go, and I'll do whatever you want, okay? I-I won't- I won't see him again, I promise!."

Scott watched as his girlfriend begged for her father not to end his life and all he could hear was that she wouldn't be able to see him again. From the look in Chris's eyes, Scott knew that's exactly what he wanted and knew Allison would offer.

"Please! Please!" Allison sobbed. Chris finally pulled away with a sneer on his face while Allison continued sobbing.

"Never again." Chris warned and turned walking away.

Allison shook her head, realizing what she had done, and lied her head against Scott's chest, sobbing. Scott hugged him to her as they continued to lean again the hood of the car.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Sam frowned as he walked through the halls of the Hospital; he was dressed in a moss green kaki jacket with leather black sleeves, a black t-shirt underneath, blue denim pants, and brown boots. Around his neck hung his grandmother's necklace, the silver crest holding a emerald stone., it was a little feminine but Sam loved the source of magic that radiated from it, it reminded him of his grandmother. His hair was combed back an out of his face.

Behind him was Mrs. McCall, who was checking the list of names on a clipboard. "So, uh, what happened to Lydia again?" Sam couldn't help but ask…for the eighth time.

Sighing, Melissa looked up from the clipboard. "She was attacked by a animal."

Sam didn't believe that for a moment. "Alright, uh, what room did you say she was in?" he asked.

"Go around the hall, second door to the right." Melissa said.

The two parted when Melissa turned down a different hall without another word. Sam ran fingers through his hair and walked around the corner. The door second to the right was closed. Shrugging and pushing it open, Sam walked in. "Lydia?" he asked but what he saw made his jaw drop.

Standing there, stark naked, was a man who couldn't be too much older than him. He was tall, maybe the six foot one, with a build a swimmer would have. His skin was fair, his hair was thick and brown, his eyes were slightly almond shaped and grey, and he was…endowed. Finally looking up, the man saw the younger boy standing there petrified. "Whoa!" he exclaimed grabbing his Hospital robe and throwing it around him.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry!" Sam exclaimed throwing himself out of the room. Sam pressed himself against the wall opposite of the door he had just walked in. His heart was pounding and felt like it was ready to fly from his throat. _I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just stood there and stared at his…oh shit!_

After a minute, Sam's breath hitched when the door opened and the man stepped out of the with a blank look on his face. "Uh, hey." He greeted awkwardly.

Sam bit his lip hard before responding. "Uuuuuhhhh! Hey, I'm so sorry about that I thought that was my friend's room and that she would be awake but I think the nurse that I talked to must have given me the wrong room, but I guess I should have knocked because that's something I usually do but not when it comes to my friend, not because I'm rude or anything but because we've seen each other naked a bunch of times." The man raised his eyebrow surprised. "Not that we slept together when we saw each other naked!" Sam instantly corrected. "We just really comfortable and neither of us have anything that we haven't seen." His eyes widened. "Not that I'm excusing what I did because we're both guys or anything."

"Are you done?" the man asked crossing his arms over his chest, crinkling the Hospital gown. Sam nodded his head blushing. The man eyed the boy in front of him; his cheeks and tip of his ears were so red they made his green eyes stand out. "Its fine, the walking in on me thing, I mean." He assured. "It isn't the first time that someone walked in on me, I really need to learn to lock a door or some people should learn to knock." He shot Sam a pointed look.

Sam peeled himself from the wall. "Sorry." He apologized again pulling at the neckline of his shirt.

The guy held his hand out. "I'm Michael Turturro." He said.

Giving a small smile, Sam shook his hand. "Sam Mellal." He returned, his cheeks darkened a little more.

Michael tilted his head, a little curious to the boy's shy behavior. "So, I guess I'll see you around." He said.

Sam shrugged. "Beacon Hills is pretty small." It was practically impossible not to one into someone more than once.

"Well, see you then." Michael waved his hand.

Sam did the same and sighed relieved when Michael stepped in his room. Turning around, he walked away wondering if today could get any stranger.

Michael watched as the younger boy walked away with a curious look on his face.

Sam turned around another corner and smiled when he saw Stiles asleep outside of Lydia's room. Venturing over to him, he kneeled in front of him. "You first, you first." Stiles muttered.

Sam raised a brow.

"Me first?" Stiles questioned pleasantly surprised. "Okay."

"Wonder what he's dreaming about." Sam heard Mrs. McCall from behind him.

"The world may never know." Sam muttered sarcastically, he had a good idea of what the fool was dreaming of but it wasn't anything he's never heard.

 _ **(TWD)**_

 _What…_ Lydia blinked rapidly as she stared up at the ceiling through blurry vision. Turning, she leaned on her left forearm as her vision began to clear. She saw a her father standing a little away from her.

Hearing the sheets crinkle, Jeff Martin turned to Lydia as she climbed out of the bed. "Do you want help getting in the shower?" he asked.

Lydia shot him an irritated look, as if she needed help doing something as basic as bathing. "Maybe if I were four and still talking bubble baths." She said sarcastically and strutted passed him.

"R-right, I'll just wait outside then, where it's slightly less sarcastic."

Lydia, who heard, rolled her eyes, it was obvious this man learned nothing about her during their time together.

Jeff, affronted, turned around and opened the door, he saw the boy who had been visiting Lydia since she had been admitted with his feet placed in the lap of a former patient, who had his eyes closed and head tilted back. Turning around, he turned to Melissa. "He's been here all night?" he asked pointing at Stiles.

"He's been here all weekend." Melissa corrected.

Sam winced when something touched his face; opening his eyes he saw it was Stiles' shoe. "You're dirty." He heard Stiles mutter.

Snorting, Sam grabbed Stiles' ankle and threw it away from him, accidentally throwing Stiles entire body from the chairs. Stiles yelped when his face hit the floor.

With a groan, Stiles turned on his back and looked up when a shadow was cast over him. Excitement entered whisky colored eyes when he saw his witchy best friend standing above him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sam." He said climbing to his feet.

The witch shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you recognize me." He said batting Stiles hands away from his shoulders playfully.

"Huh?"

"You know, seeing as you've only visited me three times."

Stiles gave a sheepish grin. "Uh, right, sorry I was making sure…Lydia was alright."

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever but I want you to explain to me _everything_ that happened to me while I was out." He ordered grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him back over to the chairs. "Now, tell me my bed time story."

In the bathroom of Lydia's hospital room, Lydia opened the bathroom curtain and turned on the warm water to the shower. Shedding her hospital gown, Lydia picked it up and set it on the chair next to the sink.

Lydia stepped under the head of warm water and closed the curtain behind her. Green eyes closed as the water pounded against her tense body. She wiped her wet hair from her face and lifted her head so that the water hit her neck.

Water trailed down her pale body and her hands move across her skin until they landed on the mark that was still covered with dry blood. A bite mark.

Suddenly, something black began to bleed across the water at Lydia's feet.

Outside the room, Stiles was pacing in front of Sam, who was allowing everything Stiles just told him to sink in. Derek had killed his uncle and became the alpha… _meaning; it was Derek that snuck into my room._ "Oh, god!" he said clutching his head. "I'm getting a headache." He muttered.

"You? Try sleeping in those uncomfortable chairs the entire weekend."

"You could have slept in the chairs in my room."

"They said I couldn't sleep in Lydia's room."

"Because she's a girl and if you had I would have kicked your ass." Sam said in all seriousness.

"Whatever." Stiles muttered putting some money in the vending machine and pressed a button. He watched as his Reese Cup got stuck in the machine. "Aw, man." He muttered.

Sam looked up. "What?"

"My candy is stuck."

Standing, Sam walked over to him and saw what he was talking about. After a quick glance to make sure no one was watching, Sam waved his finger and watched as the candy fell down for Stiles to grab. "There you are."

Stiles nodded kneeling down and grabbing his snack. "You know, its feels good to have a witch for a best friend." He said looking up at Sam.

"Until you piss them off and they turn you into toad for kissing their best friend."

"We're not talking about me right?" Stiles asked raising a brow.

"Did you make out with Lydia?" Sam questioned.

"Nope."

"Then I guess its safe to say I'm talking about Scott."

Back in Lydia's bathroom, water was streaming down her face while he eyes were closed with a serene look on her face. At her feet, the water had become completely black. Putting her head down, Lydia kept her eyes closed. Finally opening her eyes, Lydia was confused when she saw what happened to her water.

A slightly disgusted and disturbed look crossed Lydia's face as she eyed the water. "What?" she muttered, kneeling down, Lydia reached in the water and felt around until her hand grazed something. Pulling it out, she saw it was black hair.

"Oh-" Lydia gagged and began retching. Gasping with hysteria, she reached back in the water and pulled out more hair. Tossing it aside with a sob, she did it again with the same result. The water was rising and she was becoming more disturbed by it all.

Suddenly, a charred and dirt covered hand surfaced the water and wrapped around Lydia's wrist. "Ah!" she screamed, ghastly.

Outside the room, Stiles was leaning over the desk while Sam stood behind him when they heard the screaming. "Lydia?" Stiles asked while Sam was already taking off in that direction, Stiles was close behind him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Melissa asked she reached the door before either teen could and pushed open the door.

Sam stopped outside the door while the other three ran in. Sam gulped, she wasn't in there, and he knew it. Her scream was echoing in his head. "Oh, Lyds." He muttered concerned and then suddenly, he felt it. Lydia's energy, it was overwhelming, so much it almost made his knees buckle.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Elsewhere, Alexis stood outside leaning against her car with her arms crossed over her chest when overwhelming energy slammed into her. She tensed and looked up; there was an echo of a shrill scream in her ear. "What the hell?" she muttered.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Shirtless, Scott stood on top of the Argent's home with his back pinned against the wall when he heard the scream echo. "Lydia?" he questioned.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"Naked? As in nude?"

"Well, since they both mean the same thing, yes; she left the hospital, clothing optional." Melissa told John Stilinski bit the inside of his cheeks concerned. "And you've searched every corner of this hospital."

"Every nook and cranny."

Turning to the deputy behind him, Stilinski pointed a pen at him. "Get me an apb out on a 16-year-old redhead." He ordered. He turned back to Melissa. "I need a description."

Stiles seemed to appear out of nowhere. "5'3, green eyes, fair skin and her hair is-"

He was cut off by a hand slamming over his mouth. Sam gave an awkward smile. "Sorry, he's hard to keep an eye on without his leash." Sam apologized sarcastically.

"What the hell are the two of you still doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned.

Sam raised a brow. "Because, my best friend is missing and there's no way I'm going to trust your deputies to find her." He said blandly.

"Samuel." Melissa scolded.

"I'm just here for…moral support?" Stiles said after Sam dropped his hand from his mouth.

"Uh-huh." The Sheriff muttered. "How about you _both_ provide your asses home, where you should be."

Sam let his arms drop from around Stiles and tilted his head to the side; Stiles hummed. "You know what? You're right, what bad children we've been, come on Sam let's go." He said wrapping his arm around Sam's neck and pulling him along as they walked away.

"Wait! What?" Sam complained trying to jerk out of his friend's hold but Stiles had a surprisingly strong grip. Walking around the corner, Sam turned to him. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "I'm not going home unless I have Lydia with me."

Stiles placed finger on his lips, signaling for Sam to be quiet. "I know, neither am I."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Do you think you can find her with a spell or something?"

"Maybe." Sam muttered. "But I'd need something of hers to sense with."

"We'll get her gown from her room here."

After snatching Lydia's gown from her room, Sam and Stiles walked outside toward his Jeep. Sam narrowed his eyes when he saw someone in the front passenger's seat. "Scott?" he questioned, opening the back door and climbed in.

Scott smiled at the witch. "You're awake."

"I guess Stiles didn't mention that when he called but then again, I didn't know he called." Sam shot said boy a look.

He ignored them both and handed the werewolf, Lydia's gown. Scott looked down at it. "This is what she was just wearing?" Stiles nodded, the worried look on his face caused Scott's to soften. "Calm down, I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "As adorable as all of this is, sniff the damn gown and then give it to me." He ordered but then a familiar presence entered his senses. "Allison's here." He announced before Stiles could start the car.

Said Argent, ran around the car. "What are you doing here?" Scott questioned as she stopped in front of his window. "Someone's going to see us."

"I don't care, she is my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before they do."

"Look." Sam said earning all of the attention. "Lydia is missing and this isn't the place for your tragic love affair disagreements, so if she wants to come, get in and let's go!" Sam snapped.

Allison shot Scott a look before climbing into the back seat. "We need to find her before my father does."

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I saw him and three other guys leave the house in two SUVs."

"Search party?" Scott guessed.

"More like hunting party."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, the rearview mirror shattered under the weight of Sam's power, Stiles and Scott jumped while Allison's jaw dropped. "Oops, my bad." Sam apologized.

"Aw man." Stiles muttered turning on the engine and pulling off. "Whatever but just calm down, I don't want you causing my baby to blow up."

As they drove off, Allison glanced over at Sam, who held Lydia's gown in his hands and his eyes were closed. "So, uh, how are you doing?" she asked.

Sam's eyes opened allowing the Argent girl to see his green eyes that were standing out, even in the dark. "I'll be fine when we find Lydia before your dad."

"Whoa!" she exclaimed jumping away from Sam, earning a confused look.

"Oh, right." Scott said turning around. "I forgot to tell you, Sam's a witch."

Allison raised a brow. "Witch? Huh?" she muttered turning to Sam, who went back to trying to trace.

"Hey," Stiles said, "so if she were actually turning, would they actually-"

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything, all they said if that they would talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"What others?" Stiles questioned.

"They won't tell me that either."

Sam snorted opening his eyes, they had stopped glowing. "I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of a hunter and date what they're hunting after." The saying: _If looks could kill_. Popped into Sam's head when he saw the looks Scott and Allison sent him. Throwing his hand up in mock-surrender. "I'm just saying."

"Sam, Scott, are we going the right way?"

Sam sighed tossing the gown aside. "I don't know, I can't feel anything." He said.

Scott, who had his head, stuck out the window, nodded. "Take the next right." He ordered.

Stiles did as directed and turned right.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Back at the Hospital, in Carla's room, the young woman laid motionless. Under her hospital gown were bandages wrapped around her chest. Her Hospital window and door was closed.

The moon was the only light illuminating the room, which was soon blocked by a shadowy humanoid figure standing in front of the window.

Sliding open the window, the figure stepped into the room and walked over to Carla's body. Placing his clawed hand on his neck and plunged them in. Blood trailed down the column of the girl's neck. With one quick motion, the girl's head was severed from her body.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the graveyard, Isaac Lahey was driving a backhoe and digging a hole into the ground. Next to the hole was a tombstone that read: _Kate Argent._ Isaac huffed scratching the top of his head before getting back to work. Before he could move the backhoe there was the distinctive sound of branches snapping, earning Isaac's attention.

Peering around the graveyard, Isaac tried to pinpoint the source of the sound but saw nothing. Then there was the sound of footsteps. Isaac sat up and turned the backhoe around, trying to use its lights to see into the dark. But still he saw nothing; slowly, he began to turn the backhoe into a complete circle until he saw it, a long nailed hand touching a tombstone. "What the hell?" he muttered but the hand disappeared behind it.

 _This is getting weirder than usual._ He thought trying to spot something else. _I should just go…but dad would…_ he trailed off in those thoughts not wanting to think of what his father would do.

Elsewhere, across from Isaac, pair of eyes was watching him. The owner began to run toward the machine.

Isaac, hearing the footsteps, turned and gasped when he saw a figure coming straight for him. He gasped when it pushed onto the backhoe and knocked it into the hole he had just been digging. Isaac grunted when he hit the ground of the hole and then the backhoe fell on top of it, closing him in. Glass rained down on him from the broken window of the backhoe.

The blonde shielded his head. Scrambling and pressing his back against the wall of the hole, Isaac looked up only to see the side of the backhoe. Jumping when he heard a snarl and the backhoe shake, Isaac peered up trying to spot it.

 _Okay, okay, so something is up there and it sounds like a wild animal._ Isaac thought trying to calm himself down. He got onto his knees and stood, he was tall enough to climb out of the hole but he didn't know what was up there and the backhoe trapped him in.

Placing his hand outside the hole, Isaac lifted himself up and looked around, he saw something digging through the ground a little a couple graves away from him. Throwing himself back in the hole, Isaac tried to figure away out.

Isaac heard another pair of footsteps, this time were slow and heavy, not fast and light. Finally they stopped, looking up Isaac found himself staring into a pair of green eyes that belonged to a guy not much older than him.

Derek stared down the hole at Isaac impassively. "Need a hand?" he asked, not sarcastically but not sympathetically.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"I don't want to be here." Sam muttered bitterly as he walked next to Stiles with Allison and Scott behind them. They were outside of the Hale house, which was just as creepy as always.

"Agreed." Stiles responded before stopping and turning around to face Scott. "She came here?" he asked skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott assured.

Sam narrowed his eyes trying to sense for anything surrounding them. "Well, I don't feel anything." he announced, but then again his powers have been acting weird ever since he woke up and he was beginning to think it was because of what he did before he was put in the hospital. Not that he told his friends that.

"Maybe she's out of your range." Stiles suggested turning toward the Hale home and walking forward.

"But when has Lydia ever even been here?" Allison asked. "I couldn't picture her going anywhere that she couldn't buy clothes or watch guys."

"No, she's never been here…I mean, at least I don't think." Sam responded unsurely, if she hadn't been here before then how could she have found this place. It's too big of a coincidence to be a coincidence.

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek." Allison added.

"You mean…looking for an alpha." Scott said.

"No!" Sam snapped, he shot a glare of his shoulder at them. "That would mean she's a werewolf." He was still holding onto the hope that his childhood friend was still human, normal and boy obsessed.

"Sam, you can't just throw that idea out." Scott muttered.

"It doesn't matter, because if she is a werewolf maybe there's a spell that I can use to turn her back…because she hasn't been one for long." Sam said.

"Shh!" Stiles hissed.

"All I'm saying is that wolves need a pack." Allison placated.

Scott shook his head. "Not always."

"But she would be drawn to an alpha, is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're-wer're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers." They're stride began to slow as they pondered why Lydia would come here.

"No," Sam spoke up. "Most Supernatural creatures that sometimes rely on the strength in number also become stronger individually because of the connection of power they share." He explained. "Where a werewolf would become stronger, faster and whatnot, they draw from the collective power they gather when they're together."

Allison nodded understanding. "But is it the same for an alpha?" she asked turning to Scott.

"Yeah, it'll make Derek stronger too."

"Derek wouldn't hurt Lydia." Sam spoke up.

"Oh, come on Sam, he was going to-"

Sam cut Stiles off with a look. "Derek wouldn't hurt Lydia because he isn't stupid, if he went after Lydia, I'd go after him, and I'm sure _no one_ ," green eyes began glow a mystique grayish-green color, "wants those kind of issues." He assured before facing forward again and sensing around.

Allison leaned closer. "How strong is he?" she asked gesturing towards Sam.

"I'm not sure." Scott muttered, he's seen somethings Sam could do but nothing to display the amount of strength and power he had.

Stiles moved around the couple in a circle, pushing fallen leaves around as he tried to find any hint or trace of Lydia ever having been here. Kneeling down when something caught his eyes, Stiles looked over his shoulder at Allison and Scott. "Hey, come look at this! You see this?" he asked once they were behind him; Sam was too far off, close to the house, and hadn't heard him. "It's a tripwire."

Pulling on the wire, Stiles frowned when nothing happened. "Stiles?" he heard from behind him.

"Yeah, buddy?"

Allison and Stiles turned around and saw the werewolf hanging upside down by his ankle. "Next time you see a tripwire…don't trip it."

Allison tried to fight the amused smile but couldn't while Stiles had the decency to look sheepish. "Noted." The two both moved over to help him out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he exclaimed. "Someone's coming, where's Sam?" he asked.

The two looked around but saw no one. "Oh, god, please tell me he didn't go into the house!" Allison sighed placing a hand on her forehead exasperated.

"Hide!" The two stood there a little surprised. "Go!" He watched as the two turned and ran behind a group of trees.

Scott sighed when he saw Chris Argent and three other men sauntering up to him with weapons that looked dangerous, even as he viewed them upside down.

"Scott." Chris greeted impatiently.

"Mr. Argent." Scott returned unsurely.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Good, you know…just hangin'." He joked before looking up at the branch the tripwire hung from. "Is this one of yours? Its good, its design is very constricting."

"What are you doing out here Scott?" he questioned.

"Looking for my friend."

"That's right," he muttered looking away slightly regretful, "Lydia's in your group now isn't she? Part of the clique?" he asked eyeing Scott slightly disgusted. "Or is there another way to put it? Part of the pack?"

"Or, you could put it as Scott said before." Scott gasped when the tripwire snapped and he landed on his head then back. Everyone turned to see Sam standing there with his arm extended and palm facing them. "My first and only warning, Argent," Sam said darkly, "go home and leave Lydia to us."

Chris glanced down at Scott as his friends eyed the newcomer. "Sam." Scott said warningly, he didn't know what the witch was about to do but he felt that it was going to hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I know Lydia's your friend but one werewolf is all I can handle, not two." He said.

Sam nodded his head, he felt the magic turning in his grandmother's necklace and channeled from it. His magic began to spread and grow.

Everyone tensed as the wind began to pick up almost violently and the leaves were forced into the air. "So, you think that you're going to hurt one or two of my friends?" he asked tilting his head and taking a threatening step forward.

The weapons in the other three hunter's hands were thrown to a far distance away and they were forced to their knees. Chris didn't flinch at the display of power the young witch was displaying. "I don't want to hurt you, Sam."

"That's the exact opposite I was thinking of you, Argent, and because you're my friends father I gave you a warning and haven't thrown you clear through a tree, please don't make Allison fatherless." He pleaded impassively.

Scott caught the bluff in his friend's words; he knew Sam didn't have it in him to hurt anyone more than necessary. Slowly climbing to his feet, Scott walked past the hunters and stopped next to Sam, facing them. Chris only shook his head and turned gesturing for his hunters to follow.

Once they were out of sight, Stiles and Allison ran from their hiding spot. "Hey." Allison greeted stopping next to Scott and peered over at Sam. "Where did you go?" she asked.

Sam sighed running fingers through his hair; his eyes were back to normal. "Looking for Lydia inside the house but it was empty but I didn't get to check everywhere before I saw your dad out here."

Stiles glanced at the house. "So, we keep looking?" he asked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded. All four walked toward the house, planning on searching it more.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright, here's the end of chapter 2. Now, I've been pondering this a lot and I've decided not to follow this season word for word. It's not really original and not something I feel I should do. Everyone has watched the second season and knows what to expect.**_

 _ **I'm putting spins on this already by adding a new antagonist and OCs. I just don't know how to go about this yet. Maybe I need a BETA or something I'm not sure, a BETA isn't something I've had before nor do I know a way about getting one.**_

 _ **So anyways, I'm cutting this short and next chapter will continue it. Along with what happened at the Shop Mart/ Gas Station and what happened to Carla.**_

 _ **Alexis Rogue portrayed by Bex Taylor-Klaus! Also an OC created by Heartless Nobody13! We'll see a lot of these two Oc's.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Omega Part 2

_**Alright, chapter three and part 2 of the episode Omega. Last chapter I introduced Alexis Rogue and the chapter before that Conner Wasser, both OCs created by a new friend HeartlessNobody13, a smart cookie that one is.**_

 _ **Anyways, on with the story.**_

 _ **(Chapter 3, Part 2: TWD)**_

"It's Lahey." Isaac corrected. Both he and his father stood in front of John Stilinski in the middle of the cemetery. "Isaac Lahey." He shoved his hands into his pocket to avoid the cold air.

John looked wrote down the kid's name. "You work for your father, Isaac?" he questioned curiously, he wouldn't allow Stiles to have a job at this age even if he wanted one.

Mr. Lahey crossed his arms over his chest. "When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be…in twenty minutes."

 _Then why would you have your son working on a school night?_ Sheriff Stilinski almost asked aloud but bit his tongue. "Yeah,, I understand that but I got a missing teenage girl, and our K-9 unit led us here." He stated, neither of the Laheys looked to be bothered much by the news. "She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight and the temperature really drops…"

Isaac frowned. "Officer, I'm sorry, I-I didn't see anything." He told him.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen he'd remember." Mr. Lahey chuckled and smiled at his son, who dropped his head ashamed that his father had uttered those words.

John cleared his throat warningly because he found no humor in the situation. He directed his attention on something else. "Where did you get that black eye, Isaac?" he asked.

"School."

John nodded his head. "School fight?"

"Nah, lacrosse."

"Lacrosse?" he asked in disbelief. "You play for Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah."

"My son plays for the team, well, I mean he's on the team but he doesn't typically play."

Isaac's attention was stolen from Mr. Lahey and was now on the man who had helped him out of the hole he dug a few hours ago. Derek Hale.

John noticed the boy's distraction and gaze was over his shoulder, turning around he saw nothing. "So, uh," John said turning around. "I've noticed, at least before he was hospitalized, you were hanging around Samuel Mellal."

Isaac turned back to the Sheriff, avoding the burning stare from his father. "Yeah, uh, not really but he, um, gave me rides to school for a couple mornings."

John nodded. "He's a good kid, got a temper, but none the less good, I can call him and have him pick you up and drive you to school, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Uh," Isaac hesitated trying hard not to glance over at his father, who he knew was staring holes into his head. "No, it's fine, but can we wrap this up, I have a morning practice I need to get to." He remembered when he had to quit because of this job but his father forced him to place again, not that Isaac minded…much.

"Oh, sure, just one more question." Both Laheys nodded their heads. "Do you get many grave robberies here?"

"A few." Isaac admitted. "Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry."

"What did this one take?" John inquired.

"A liver."

 _ **(TWD)**_

At Beacon Hills Hospital, Conner Wasser was walking through the halls with a vase of orchids in his hands as he walked to visit his friend Carla in the Hospital. As he turned down the hall, he frowned when he saw that there were police officer's and nurses going in and out of Carla's room.

His heart jumped with panic and he quickly walked down the hall, and grabbed the closest nurse's arm. Her nametag read Mrs. McCall. "Hey, what's going on? Why are they in Carla's room?" he asked.

Melissa turned to him. "And you are?" she questioned.

"Um, Conner Wasser, I'm a friend of Carla Martinez."

He watched as Melissa's eyes softened. "Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't let you in to see her."

"What?" Conner asked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because she's dead."

 _ **(Beacon Hills High School)**_

Scott and Stiles walked onto school grounds with their lacrosse gear in their backpacks. "She ate the liver?" Scott asked disgustedly.

"No, I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing." Stiles corrected with exasperation in his tone. "And even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

The werewolf stared at his friend for a good moment before smiling teasingly. "I never ate anyone's liver." He pointed out.

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right 'cause when it comes to werewolves you're a model of self-control." Stiles said sarcastically. Something struck him. "Actually, wait-hold on." Stiles urged coming to a stop and pointing at Scott. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison." Scott said with a smile.

Stiles fought the urge to lunge for his best friend. "Okay, nothing else?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered." Scott said bluntly. Stiles clenched his fist wondering if he could get away with hitting Scott without causing any damage to himself. Scott noticed the look on Stiles face and tensed. "That's good though right?"

"Cause the night that Lydia was bitten she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." He muttered watching as said boy drove up into the parking lot.

Jackson parked in his usual spot next to the bike rack and stepped out of his car. Closing the door, he walked around the front and towards the school's entrance.

"Nice car." A homeless guy complimented when he looked up from the garbage can.

Jackson stopped and peered at the man through his shades. "Here." He muttered reaching in his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Grabbing a dollar bill, Jackson shoved it into the man's hand, feeling a little generous. "Here, go find another parking lot to dine in." And with that he continued his strut.

Unknown to him, a pair of teal eyes was watching him closely from across the lot. "Security!" Jackson called pointing back at the man.

Elsewhere, inside Ms. Morrell's office sat Sam Mellal patiently waiting for the counselor. He was picking at his nail nervously, he hadn't been able to get any sleep last night, and strange dreams about Lydia had him up and worried until four in the morning.

The door behind Sam, opened showing Ms. Morrell, she was surprised to see Sam sitting there. "Samuel." She greeted pleasantly surprised. "I didn't know you were released from the Hospital, how have you been."

Sam smiled as she walked around her desk and sat there. "Well, I've been a little on edge since I found out that my best friend has gone missing." He said.

Ms. Morrell noticed the stressed and tired look on the boy's face. "Sam, you shouldn't stress yourself out about something you can't control, just let the Sheriff and his deputies do their job, I'm sure they'll find…"

"Lydia Martin."

Ms. Morrell nodded her head, there wasn't many time she hadn't seen Lydia and Sam apart; they were intelligent and shared some of the same classes, Ms. Morrell had seen Lydia's grades and were on of the highest in her grade, even higher than most of the upper class students. "I'm sure they'll find her."

"I'm just scared something will happen to her before they do and the dreams I've been helping doesn't help much…"

Ms. Morrell sat forward and laced her fingers under her chin, suddenly, interested. "Dreams?" she asked.

Sam mentally cursed himself for the slip of tongue; he hadn't meant to let her know about that. "Yeah, they've been really disturbing and keeping me up." The most disturbing one had been Lydia covered in blood with a bunch of hands grabbing at her while she screamed.

"Can you explain to me what they were like?" Ms. Morrell asked.

No, was what Sam wanted to say but didn't, he wanted her professional opinion but he couldn't just tell her this without explaining other things about himself that he'd like to stay secret. "I-I don't know…" he trailed off.

Nodding her head, brown eyes stared at Sam as Ms. Morrell sat back in her seat. "I'm not going to press you to do something you don't want to Samuel, I want you to trust me enough to tell me everything." She said. "So, how about we skip that and talk about it when you feel like talking about it, deal?"

 _She sure makes me want to spill everything to her._ Sam thought, there hasn't been anyone he could trust inexplicably, adult wise anyways An adult have a better way of seeing situations than someone like Scott or Stiles would, and Sam really wanted someone like that to go to talk to about…everything. "Well," he strung out the word, "I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone."

"Everything you tell me in this room is confidential Sam, even if I wanted to tell anyone I wouldn't." she assured.

"It'll sound a little farfetched and you may not believe me."

"Humor me."

Sam nodded, believing her. "I have certain…abilities." He wouldn't tell her what he was exactly or where his abilities came from but he'd give enough to see what could help him with.

"What kind of abilities?" He watched as Ms. Morrell's eyebrows shot up in surprise but for some reason, a nagging feeling in his gut, he felt like this wasn't much of a surprise as she was expressing.

 _ **(TWD)**_

John Stilinski stood at the counter of the Shop Mart with a couple in front of him. The couple looked to be in their early forties, the woman had long pale blonde hair and the man had dirty blonde hair. The woman was hugging her husband while he body racked with heartbreaking sobs.

John cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, Mr. Slater, do you know of anyone that would have reason to harm your son? Old classmates? Current classmates? Coworkers?" he listed through the basics.

Mr. Slater looked up from his wife, his brown eyes red with unshed tears. "No, Ryan was such an easy going boy, I can't think of any reason why anyone would want to hurt him."

John nodded his head and wrote that down on a pad as a deputy came up to him from behind. "Sheriff, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, Lohan," he said before turning to the bereaved couple, "My condolences." Turning around, he followed Deputy Lohan out of the store. "This is so strange, first a girl is attacked outside of a teen hangout club, then another sneaks out of the Hospital without anyone noticing…naked, and now a kid has had his throat torn out."

"Sir," Deputy Lohan called gaining the Sheriff's attention, "we found something that you may want to see." He held a security camera in his hand and it was connected to his cellular phone. "Look." He showed him the phone screen.

It started playing the footage the camera caught at eight o'clock in the morning. It showed a girl with black hair and pale skin walking into the store and then out with some items. "Okay, so a girl came into the store, what else?" John asked.

"Keep watching." They watched as Ryan walked into the back and then there was a blur. A figure threw itself through the window, breaking the glass and knocked over a shelf of merchandise. The figure, then, threw the shelf at something else and the camera was cut off. "Something broke into the store after she left and hit the power box with the shelf."

"We need to find out who that girl is." John muttered before looking up at the deputy. "Get on that." He ordered.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Isaac walked into through the doors of the locker room wearing his lacrosse shirt and carrying his gear. "Let's go!" he heard Coach Finstock call out to all of the lacrosse players in the locker room. "I have announcement, gather around…" all of the players slowly began to gather. "Quicker! And Danny put a shirt on" he reprimanded causing said boy to roll his eyes with an amused smile. "Stilinski that means you." Stiles jumped when his name got called

"Listen up, police are asking for help on a missing child advisory." He told them all, Scott and Stiles traded glances while Isaac raised a brow wondering if this was about the same girl running around naked. "It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked." He announced.

Whistles were thrown around, Stiles frowned wondering what the hell were wrong with these boys, the girl was missing! "Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight, I don't know about you but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked, I lost a testicle to exposure!" All the boys flinched at the mention of losing of a man part. "I don't want the same thing happening to an innocent girl, the police are organizing searches parties tonight; sign up, find the missing girl and you get an automatic 'a' in my class." Everyone cheered, besides a few.

Scott and Stiles was talking to Jackson. "If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" he asked, impassively.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be…you know, turning." Scott said.

Jackson eyed Scott confused. "Turning?"

"Yeah, turning."

"Into?"

"A unicorn, what do you think dumbass?" Stiles cut in tired of beating around the bush with Jackson like Scott was doing, Lydia was missing and they were talking to a bastard that could care less.

"Well, I think now that Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's going to need help." A smirk grew across his face.

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"Oh, god, you've got it all backwards McCall, when I was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me." Neither of the three noticed a figure walking up behind them, listening to their conversation. "What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" he asked.

Neither boy had a response to Jackson and he shoved past them and joined the other lacrosse players while the two stood there unsurely.

 _ **(Mr. Harris's class)**_

It was almost the end of class and Adrian Harris was handing out tests that they were being assigned to. Sam, who hadn't been in school for the last week, was a little nervous about doing the work.

Adrian moved forward and placed two more on Scott's table, who did the same and handed his table partner his paper.

Stiles leaned forward. "As much as it causes me severe illness to admit, but Jackson may be right." He told them.

"I know." Scott muttered.

Sam shook his head. "We can't think just because she may be a werewolf that she'll go around killing people, Scott didn't." He said having been caught up by his friends on what happened in the locker room.

"Scott isn't a female." Stiles countered. "I'm just saying what happens if she steals a liver from someone that's still alive."

"We still don't know that it was her." Sam said turning to his paper and began filling out the answers he kenw. But as he did so, he also began filling in the ones he didn't know with answers he pulled from the back of his head.

"And we can't rule out that it might be her."

"Mr. Stilinski, this is a pop quiz." Mr. Harris stated earning everyone's attention. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked almost skeptically.

"Well, there it is again, you're voice, triggering the only impul-"

"Not that this long and very boring reprimand isn't fascinating." Sam said sarcastically, his eyes narrowed and paper in his hand. "But I'm finished."

In the back, Jackson was watching Sam walk up to the front of his class and give Mr. Harris his paper.

The sound of something wet hitting paper. Danny glanced up but dismissed it when he didn't see anything but then with another glance he saw something black on Jackson's paper. With furrowed brows, Danny looked up at his best friend. "Dude," he whispered, "your nose."

Jackson touched under his nose and pulled his hand back looking confused. "You okay?" Danny asked, Jackson didn't answer but continued to stare at his hand in shock. "Mr. Harris, I think Jackson needs to go to the bathroom."

Looking away from one another, Sam and Mr. Harris turned to see Jackson sitting with his hand cuffed over his nose and a an indescribable liquid running through his fingers. "Oh, Jackson, go ahead." Everyone watched as Jackson rushed out of the room.

Sam tilted his head, he felt something dark pass over him as Jackson walked by. "Mr. Harris, if he isn't back in a couple minutes can I go check on him?" he asked.

"Yes, check to see if he needs a nurse's aide."

Jackson rushed into the room and into a stall. Locking the stall door behind him, he turned around and grabbed some white tissue; he used it to wipe the blood from his nose. Black ink-like substance spilled from Jackson's nose and into the toiler in front of him.

Jackson, panicking, tried to keep the blood from rushing out of his nose. He grabbed more tissue to stop the black gunk and tried to wipe it up but failed. Tissue after tissue, he threw them into the toilet after they failed to stop the bleeding.

There was a knock at the door; Jackson shook his head. "I'm fine, Danny, just go back to class." He assured as he threw in another used tissue. There was another knock, this time more impatient. "Just give me a second okay?" The person behind the door knocked harder on the door. "I said give me a freaking second.

He threw in another used tissue and grabbed for more to block the blood but nothing was working. _What the hell is going on? What is this stuff?_ Jackson thought.

Suddenly, the door was ripped open with the lock being torn off and a hand grabbed Jackson's shirt throwing him out of the stall. Jackson stumbled back until he hit a sink and looked up, there standing was Derek Hale. "Derek?" he questioned confused.

Derek walked up to him eyeing the black liquid trailing from his nose. "You look a little pale there, Jackson." Derek said mockingly and patted the boy's shoulder, Jackson flinched under his hand. "You feeling okay?"

"Never better." Jackson glared at the alpha.

"If something's wrong, I need to know." Derek told him walking around, Jackson shifted around also just so that Derek was in front of him. "You're with me now."

Derek watched as confusion crossed over Jackson's face. "Wait…" Jackson said. "With you? Me with you?" he laughed finding the whole thing amusing.

The alpha didn't look amused.

"What am I? Your little pet?" Jackson asked sarcastically. "Just because you gave me…the bite doesn't mean I'm apart of your little wolf pack." He stated stubbornly, he didn't feel like he needed Derek's help. "Sorry, but to be honest, you don't show outstanding leadership qualities."

Derek sneered. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Look, I've got my own agenda." Jackson said trying not to pick a fight with the alpha. "Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall, so why don't you-" He flinched when Derek reached for him but Derek only forced him to look into the mirror where the black blood was down coming from his left ear. "What is it?" he muttered. "What's happening?"

Derek was just as confused as he's' never seen this before but he knew what it meant. "You're body is fighting the bite." He knew Sam's body fought the bite but the magical body inside of him protected him from the venom of a werewolf. "Your body is fighting the bite."

"Why?"

Derek moved to the other side of the room, not wanting Jackson out of his sight. "I don't know"

"What does it mean?" Derek was backing up as he eyed Jackson like he was a disease. "What does it mean?!" Jackson yelled at Derek's retreating form.

Derek walked out of the bathroom and stormed down the hall cursing everything as he did until an invisible force threw the closest door open and dragged him inside. Derek grunted as he got dragged in and the door shut behind him.

Derek looked around, the lights were off and the class was empty…almost. Green met green as Derek stared into the eyes of the young witch sitting on the desk with his knee brought up to his chest and chin placed on it. "What's up?" Sam greeted impassively.

This was the first time Derek had seen Sam while he was unconscious. "Sam." He greeted.

The witch hopped off the desk and walked over to Derek, who only watched him as he got closer. "I know you knew I was listening while you and Jackson talked so what do you know about his body fighting off the bite?" he asked.

"I. Don't. Know." Derek said as if he were talking to an illiterate five year old. "It's happened before but no one could ever explain why it happened."

Sam shook his head. "There has to be a reason, there's always an explanation for everything." He muttered to himself, he had seen the black blood Jackson had been spewing and was worried "Wait, my body fought the bite off too."

"You're a witch, bites from other supernatural creatures may not affect you like most because of the innate magic inside of you." Sam frowned but Derek eyed him, his hair in it's usual curly state but long and a couple inches off his head and in the air with a dark green bandana wrapped around his forehead. The boy hadn't changed physically other than that but he held himself differently, not confusing unsure and determined stance he usually took but a more aggressive stance. "It's good to see you awake."

Flashes of Laura and their conversation entered Sam's mind, he then remembered that it had been Derek that had been coming to the Hospital and healing him. "Why did you do it? Take away the pain, I mean?" he asked.

"Because I could."

"Like you could, and would have, let your uncle snap my neck?" Sam inquired with a glare.

Derek didn't respond. "Is that all?"

"No, my friends and I followed a trail that lead to your house so I wanted to ask if you've seen Lydia?" he asked, his stance relaxed and hopeful eyes turned on the alpha.

Derek heard about the missing girl and had been surprised when he heard her scream reach his home from the Hospital. "No, I didn't but I did find an old scent also."

Sam sighed waving his hand; the door behind them swung open. "Fine." he walked out of the room feeling a little more irritated than when he started school.

Derek watched him leave and sighed through his nose

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the halls, Allison walked up to her locker and opened it up; she pulled out a dress incased in plastic.

From around the corner, Scott watched as she looked through her locker and tried to keep himself hidden from her. He watched as she picked up his note and read it with a chuckle. Scott grinned widely, satisfied with himself, and walked away.

Allison folded up the note and placed it back inside her locker. "Nice dress." She heard and turned to see a good looking boy holding a camera.

She smiled politely. "Nice camera." She returned, she turned away but could still feel the boy's gaze on her. She smiled a little and chuckled. Allison frowned when she heard two girls mention her name from across the hall.

"No not her sister, her aunt, the one that murdered all those people."

"You mean those crazy people?"

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks, it was her aunt."

"Are you kidding?" one girl asked skeptically. "I sit next to her in English, I should find a new seat." They laughed.

Allison huffed slamming her door shut, she stormed away from the girls but before she could pass the door. Scott reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her into the class. Scott closed the door behind them and looked his girlfriend in her eyes, they were becoming red with unshed tears. "How did you know?" she asked, referring to how he knew she was upset

"I could hear your heartbeat." He answered. "What's wrong?"

"I-II-I can't-I can't do this." She said. "I can't go to the funeral." She told him. "Everyone is going to be watching me and there are going to be cameras there, I can't."

Scott opened his mouth as he went to answer but then remembered Sam, who had also passed up going to his grandmother's funeral, which was today in New-York. He's seen how angry Sam has been acting for the last couple days and didn't want that for Allison. "Allison, yes you can." He assured her rubbing her arms comfortably. "You'll be fine." Allison shook her head. Sam gave a small smile. "Everything going to be okay, we're going to find Lydia, everything is going to be good."

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the middle of the woods, Sam sat with a poorly made fire in front of him. Circling him and the fire were twelve white candles, and in the witch's hand was a magenta colored jacket. Lydia's jacket. Breathing deeply, Sam let his magic soar causing the fire in front of him to cackle and spread beyond the twigs and branches gathered.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam heard from behind him. Opening his eyes, he looked over his shoulder and saw Derek standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "And what did you call me for?" he asked stomping over to the witch.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I called you because I'm going to need your help." He told him.

"I thought you hated me." Derek's tone took a sarcastic edge.

"Words can't describe how I feel about you, Derek." Sam stated. "But I'm willing to put those feelings aside for now because I need your help finding Lydia."

Derek raised a brow. "You found something that would help?" he asked, he could feel Sam's power flowing around him and was a little impressed seeing as he's only been known he was a witch for the last six months.

"Yeah, it's a locator spells that going to derive a lot of power from me, more than I have, so I want to channel you." He explained holding his hand out. "Did you bring something for me to use?" he asked.

A medallion with the same mark as the tattoo on Derek's back was thrown into his hand. "Now what?" Derek asked.

"Now, you shut up." Sam closed his eyes and held the medallion in both of his hands. Derek rolled his eyes and walked around so that he was standing across from Sam. The fire was growing bright and the wind was picking up but other than that nothing was happening. "I don't think you're doing it right." Derek announced.

"Shh." Sam hissed.

 _This is so ann-_ Derek was cut off from his thoughts when he felt something pang in his gut. Gasping, he held his stomach with both of his hands before falling to his knees. It felt like like something was trying to rip away his soul. His inner wolf was howling at him to attack the witch sitting across from him with his eyes still closed.

Blood began to swell in Derek's nose and then trail of his lip as the feeling grew and his inner wolf's voice began to fade to the back of his head. His vision began to fade black. "Sam…" he trailed off falling on his stomach and unconscious.

Sam opened his eyes, which were illuminating green, and smirked. "Thanks for the help, Derek." He snorted before throwing the jacket into the fire and watched as it immediately consumed it. Standing up, but stumbling a little, Sam grabbed onto the tree next to him and cursed. "Still wasn't enough." He muttered, he should have just channeled his grandmother but he hadn't worn grabbed her necklace before he left the house after getting home from school.

Sam looked over at the fire and gasped when it began to spread into one direction. "Shit, did I mess it up?" he wondered but then noticed that it wasn't spreading uncontrollably but into a thin line of fire. "This is what it meant by open a trail?" he asked.

Pushing himself away from the tree and about to follow the fire, he paused glancing over at the unconscious Derek, he looked down in his hand and tossed the medallion in front of Derek's body. "Sorry Derek, but your uncle went after my best friends, meaning his screw ups are yours and yes, I hold grudges."

With that Sam continued following the trail of fire through the woods.

 _ **(TWD)**_

John Stilinski and Deputy Lohan stood in front of Alexis Rogue while she sat on the couch in front of them.

The Sheriff looked around the teenager's room slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't as messy as one would expect from a teenager but it wasn't neat. There were several scattered papers on the table and floor, along with some books and snacks. "So, Ms. Rogue, we wanted to ask you a couple questions."

Alexis raised a brow and threw her arms over the couch getting comfortable. "Well, since you're already in my new apartment, I don't see why not but just to let you know, I'm here legally."

Deputy Lohan snorted unamused earning a pointed look from his Sheriff. "We know, Ms. Rogue, that isn't the issue or being questioned." He assured turning back to her. "We want to talk to you about where you were yesterday at eight o'clock in the morning?" he asked.

"I was at the Shop-Mart not too far from here, I'm sure you've seen it."

Deputy Lohan nodded. "Yes, we have, and do you know who this is?" he asked holding out a school picture of Ryan Slater.

Alexis sat forward a little and then slumped back in her seat after a good look was taken of the picture. "Yeah, he's the cashier that works there."

"How many times have you interacted with him?" he asked.

"The one time I was there." Alexis said in a duh tone. "What is this about? Is he accusing me a stealing? Because, if so it's a bloody lie!"

"No, that's not it, it's just…we found him in the back of the store in the storage room with…well, he was killed."

Alexis frowned. "And?"

"Well, we saw the security cameras and saw that you were the last one there before the attack."

"Obviously not, are you accusing me?" Alexis questioned not really concerned since she didn't do it but she was already irritated with the American police officers in her face, she had enough problems with the police at home.

John shook his head. "No, but we were hoping to know if she noticed anything out of the usual?"

"No." Alexis said bluntly and stood up. "I got in and grabbed somethings to eat, I left afterwards because I hadn't gotten any sleep so I wouldn't have noticed anything at the time anyways."

Deputy Lohan turned to his boss. "The traffic cameras did catch her driving away before the lights went out."

John nodded his head. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Rogue, sorry for bothering you."

Alexis nodded with irritation hidden behind her teal eyes. "Sorry I couldn't help you, Sheriff, but I believe you know your way out."

"Yes, goodbye."

Alexis sighed content when they stepped out of her apartment and closed the door after them but the content feeling didn't last too long when her cell phone began ringing. Pulling it out, she checked the caller I.D. and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Gerard?" she questioned.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In detention, Adrian Harris stood behind his desk while Stiles Stilinski sat the desk in the center of the room, where Adrian could keep his eyes on the trouble maker.

The only sound in the room was Adrian shifting papers around on his desk, the clock ticking and their breathing.

Stiles glared up at Mr. Harris as his hand held his head up. He directed his attention from the mean teacher and looked up at the clock. Closing his hands over his ears trying to block out the irritating sound of the ticking clock.

As soon as the long hand landed on the twelve, Stiles got up from his table and grabbed his backpack in a hurry.

"Sit." Adrian ordered without looking up from the test, he was correcting Danny's test at the moment.

"What? But it's been an hour."

"My detentions are an hour and a half."

Stiles groaned dropping his backpack on the table. "You can't do that." Stiles rebuked.

Adrian looked up from Danny's test and stared Stiles directly in the eyes. "Oh, but I can." He corrected. Stiles' jaw dropped. "You see Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my own personal little project for the rest of the semester." He said cockily. "You will benefit all the best that strict discipline has to offer, now…sit down, before I decide before I decide to keep you here all night." He threatened.

Stiles bit his tongue so hard that he almost began to bleed, that's how hard it was for him to keep from saying something to the teacher, who was mad with power. Stiles sat down and waited for thirty minutes to pass.

 _ **(TWD)**_

The Argent family walked through a crowd of people and paparazzi trying to get to Kate Argent's funeral without causing any other scandal for the media to use against them. Allison's parents had her between them and was pushing the media out of their way as they tried to get through.

"Mrs. Argent, can we have a word?"

"Mr. Argent is that your daughter?"

"Mr. Argent was you also involved in the arson against the Hale family?"

Questions were coming from left and right, up and down, and from every corner. Allison sighed exasperatedly through her nose.

The Sheriff and his deputies were keeping the paparazzi from following the Argents as the walked up to Kate's casket. "This was a bad idea." Chris Argent stated as he wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulder.

"It was my idea." Mrs. Argent said indignantly.

"I tried telling you." Chris reminded, Victoria shot him a vicious glare. "But he insisted on making a point of it."

Victoria huffed glancing over her shoulder, when she thought these heard someone coming up behind her. "Well, he insisted, then he can deal with it all when he gets here."

"Who gets here?" Allison questioned.

"Just sit down sweetheart." Victoria urged.

At the blockade, Matt ducked under the deputies and got a little closer to the Argents before kneeling down and pointing his camera at them. Taking shots of Allison, when he went to take another a hand slammed over the camera and pulled it out of his hands.

Alexis eyed the equipment curiously before handing it over to the elder man standing next to her in a beige suit. Alexis wore a black suit and heels. Some of the paparazzi saw what happened and took more pictures.

From behind another grave, Scott watched.

"This looks expensive." The man stated eyeing it with faux curiosity. Alexis rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the paparazzi, she flicked them off and stuck her tongue out.

Matt looked down longingly at the camera. "It's nine hundred bucks." He told him pointedly.

The man pulled out the memory card of the camera. "And how expensive is this?" he asked holding it in his hand. The noise behind him began to settle down, they were confused at the amount of bodies blocking their view of the Argent funeral. Before Matt could answer, the man already snapped it in half.

Alexis shook her head. "Can you hurry this up, Gerard?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure, dear." Gerard handed the camera back to Matt, who snatched it from his hand and glared at him before walking away.

Scott watched, as the man got closer to the Argent family. "Dad." Chris greeted the man with a stiff hug.

"Christopher."

Gerard walked over to Victoria and they kissed one another's cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Victoria told him.

Alexis sat down behind the family. Gerard turned to Allison, who was looking up at him.

With Scott, Stiles quickly crouched next to him behind the stone and eyed the Argents. "Where Sam?" Stiles asked.

"He told me he found a way to find Lydia but said he had to do it alone."

"Really, great!" Scott turned and shushed him.

Gerard fought back the smile as he looked down at his granddaughter. "Do you remember me?" he asked.

Allison nodded her head, unsurely; he may have been an old uncle.

Stiles raised a brow. "Who the hell is that?" he asked.

"He's definitely an Argent." Scott muttered.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa." He said understandably. "So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being, but I prefer grandpa." He looked behind them at Alexis and urged her to stand up. "This is an old friend's daughter that I've decided to take under my wing, Alexis Rogue, Alexis this is my son Christopher, my daughter-in-law Victoria and granddaughter Allison."

Allison looked over her shoulder at the girl, who had denied Gerard's gesture to stand up, and gave a slight wave. Alexis only nodded before looking away. Gerard sat next to Allison, who looked over to her boyfriend and his best friend. Scott waved.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral." Scott didn't look so sure. "I mean…what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents."

"I know what they are." Scott said looking Stiles in his eyes. "They're reinforcements." He muttered, he flinched when the Alexis girl looked over at him, directly in his eyes and winked before turning to face forward. "Text Sam." He ordered.

Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly shot a text. Suddenly, a hand grabbed both boys were grabbed by the back of their shirts and dragged to their feet. "Ah, the two of you." He said, not surprised in the least. "Unbelieveable, pick up my tie." He ordred.

 _ **(TWD)**_

 _ **(TWD)**_

The sky was beginning to dull as Sam walked through the woods following the trail of fire. He wondered if Derek had woken up yet and then shrugged, he was an alpha now. Sam frowned when the trail stopped and disappeared. "What the…" looking up, he gasped when he saw Lydia step from behind a tree with her arms wrapped around her chest and hair looking as if she just got out of bed. "Lydia, of thank god!" he exclaimed running toward her while pulling off his leather jacket.

Because of the difference in the height and sizes, the leather jacket stopped at mid-thigh on Lydia. "Thank you." Lydia said softly.

Looking down at her feet, Sam knew he couldn't let her walk around without any shoes. "Come here." He ordered softly and picked her up bridal style. Sam felt his eyes begin to water in relief; he had been so worried that something would happen to her. Quickly, he blinked away the tears. "I'm glad you're okay." He muttered and hugged her into him.

Lydia snuggled closer into Sam's warm body and jacket. "How did you find me?" she asked.

Sam opened his mouth but hesitated, he had been planning on telling Lydia about what he was for a while and decided now was as good as any. "Well, before I start, I'm going to tell you that I'm perfectly sane and so are you."

"I knew I was but you…I'm not too sure."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll have to give you that one but I have something to tell you." He said as he began walking in a direction he hoped was towards a road. "So, remember when my grandmother told me I was special?"

"I bet you hear that a lot."

"I'm not the one outside naked."

"Touché."

"Now, shush and listen, I found out one night that my grandmother and mother, my entire family are witches." He said and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, again. It happened an hour ago when he did the spell and a few more times afterwards.

Lydia looked up at him, deadpanned. "Witches?" she asked sarcastically. "Then why don't you fly us home on your broom stick?" she asked mockingly.

"Don't tempt me to turn you into a frog, Lydia Martin." He warned jokingly. "But what I'm saying is the truth, it's how I found you.

Lydia frowned. "I remember a fire following me and panicked, I ran and hid behind the tree, it stopped."

"That was my spell leading me to you." Sam said before looking up into the sky, it was finally dark as it does when it's winter "I'm glad I found you before the temperature dropped."

"Yeah, the witch thing, can you show me something?" she asked still skeptical.

Lydia watched as Sam looked down at her, her jaw dropped when his eyes began to glow and stand out in the dark. "Wow." She muttered.

"This is the best I can do with you in my arms, you're just going to have to trust me."

Lydia nodded. "My dad told me you were in the Hospital when I was admitted, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I used my powers and it burned my hand." He decided he wouldn't tell her about the werewolf thing yet. "I was asleep for longer than a week."

"Wait, but isn't your grandmother's funeral today?"

"I wouldn't have made it even if I wanted to go."

Lydia looked confused. "Why not?"

"Lydia," he paused and sighed through his nose, "I, kind of, have a small temper, kind of, you know?"

"Yeah, small."

"Alright, so imagine me being emotional with the ability to move things with my mind." Lydia still didn't see what the witch was getting at. "Lydia, my powers are connected to my emotions and going to a funeral would have made me even more emotional than I was when she died, I could accidentally set someone on fire or something."

"Oh." Lydia still didn't understand what Sam was saying but could tell her didn't want to talk about it anymore. Suddenly, red, white and blue lights flashed to the right of them. "Hey, look." She pointed.

Sam turned in the direction of the lights and began running towards them. Once, he ran from behind the forest line, Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies turned to them. "Sam?" John asked. "Lydia Martin?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I found her!" he said running over to the open truck. Once of the deputies reached for her but winced when Sam kicked him in the shins. "I have her, I don't know where your hands have been." Lydia snorted amused, Sam came to a stop when he saw that the truck was covered in blood. "What the hell?"

 _ **(TWD)**_

Scott and Stiles were watching the deputies from behind a large fallen tree crouching. "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

Scott didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

"What kept you from doing that?" Stiles asked gesturing towards the injured man and bloody truck. "Was it Allison?"

"I hope so." Scott muttered. "Have you heard from Sam yet?"

"No."

"Damn it." Scott cursed.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked, referring to Scott's need to find a scent.

"No, I got it."

Scott began to pull back but stopped when Stiles grabbed his arm. "Hey, just…just please find her. Please." He begged.

Scott nodded his head. "I will." Scott went to turn around when his phone began ringing loudly, he quickly reached inside his pocket and silenced it. "Hello?" he answered, Stiles looked up at him.

" _I feel you out there, what are you doing?"_

"Sam?" Scott questioned. "Where are you?"

Stiles scrambled to his feet. "That's Sam, did he find Lydia?" he asked.

"Did you find Lydia?"

" _Yes, I found her you idiots, did you think I'd be sitting here idly and not looking for her, get your asses over here._ "

"Alright." And hung up the phone. "He found her." Scott said.

Stiles' face broke out in a large grin. "He found her? Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I need to go check something." He urged slapping the boy's shoulder and watched as Stiles took off in the direction of the trucks. When he made it past the forest line, he saw Sam and his father standing next to the officer's cruiser and Lydia sitting in the passenger's seat with Sam's leather jacket covering her.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Scott ran through the woods following the other scent that was leading into the woods. It wasn't Lydia's scent that he was following. It was something else; someone else and whoever it was must have done the attack.

Stopping next to a large tree, Scott peered through the darkness and fog trying to see if he could find anything and then he saw a figure running in the opposite direction of him. Quickly following after the figure, he shifted and began running on all fours at top speed.

Launching himself into the air, Scott tackled the figure down. The both went down rolling and separated from one another. Getting to their feet and in low crouches, Scott stared at the figure clearly. It was another werewolf, definitely not Lydia. The werewolf growled at him.

The feral wolf snarled and threw himself at Scott, he threw a bunch of quick jabs until Scott grabbed him by the arm and kicked him feet from under him. The werewolf rolled away and threw himself at Scott again, sending them both to the ground with him on top.

A clawed hand grabbed the front of Scott's shirt and reared his claw back ready to attack. Scott kicked him in the chest causing the feral werewolf to fall back. Getting off of his feet, Scott grabbed the wolf by his shoulder and drove him back. Scott spun and threw the wolf away from him.

The wolf rolled and got to his feet, growling at Scott. Scott regarded the other wolf warily but noticed that he was about to dart. "Wait!" he called as the wolf turned around and ran away. "Wait!" Scott called again as he chased the wolf along the river. "Stop!"

Suddenly, the werewolf tripped a wire that wrapped around his wrist and dragged him into the sky.

Scott stopped under him and looked up. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Scott and tossed him to the side. Landing on his back and before he could gain his graces, a arm was wrapped around his neck and a hand grabbed his wrist, dragging him away from the hanging feral wolf. Scott struggled, he recognized the scent of Derek but it did nothing to calm him.

Derek dragged Scott behind the tree, hiding them. "What are you doing?!" Scott demanded.

"Get over here!" Derek hissed quietly keeping Scott close. "I'm not going to give him another reason to come after me, by letting you go get yourself killed." Scott didn't question who _he_ was.

"I can help him!"

"They're already there!"

Both werewolves watched as the Argent fanned out and circled around the hung werewolf. Chris Argent pulled out his electric rod and stabbed it into the werewolf's stomach. "Ah! Ah!" the wolf screamed, not growled, not howled, and not a snarl. Screamed a very human scream. The wolf shifted back into his human form. "Who are you?" Chris questioned pulling back the rod. "What are you doing here?" when the wolf didn't answer him.

"Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here are you?" Chris asked with leniency in his voice.

"Are you?!" Gerard yelled once the werewolf ignored his son's question.

"No, I came…I came looking for the alpha, I heard he was here that's all." The Argents exchanged looks. "Look I didn't do anything, I swear! I didn't hurt anyone, no one living, he wasn't alive in the end. He wasn't I swear."

"Gentlemen!" Gerard called looking over her shoulder. "Take a look, we have a rare sight!" he turned to his son. "Wanna tell them what we caught?"

Chris sighed. "A omega." He announced, he wished his father would let him handle himself instead of taking charge of a city in his jurisdiction.

"A lone wolf." Gerard as if what his son said needed a lower explanation. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack." He taunted. "Or a survivor of a pack was haunted down, maybe even murdered." Gerard tilted his head ponderingly. "Possibly alone by his own choice." Gerard shrugged his shoulders. "Certainly not a wise choice."

Gerard walked away and headed over to a stone that held a cloth covering something. Uncovering the item, Gerard grabbed the handle and slid a large sword from its place. The blade scraps earned sharp looks from everyone in hearing distance. Gerard walked over to the lone werewolf wielding the blade. "Because as I'm about the demonstrate…an omega rarely survives on his own." With one might swing, the older man severed the wolf's upper half from his lower half, from the waist down. Blood dropped from the werewolf's body and onto the ground with a disgusting splash.

Scott tried to turn away but Derek forced him back in the direction. "Look, look at them! Look at them!" he ordered the omega wolf. "You see what they do? This is why you need me!" Derek told him. "Why we need each other, the only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked as he watched them move use the blood to mark all over the bark.

Derek sneered at them. "Declaring war." He stated.

Chris walked over to his father and leaned close. "We have a code." He reminded harshly.

"Not when they murder my daughter." He stuck the sword into the ground. "No code! Not anymore! From now on, these things are only bodies waiting to be cut in half, are you listening?" Gerard asked. "Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak or seemingly harmless begging for the life with the promise that they will never hurt anyone ever again." Gerard breathed deeply. "Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into, we find them and we kill them. We kill them all!" he declared.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **So, I'm finished with the third chapter! Whoo! My favorite part about writing this one was introducing Alexis more and her involvement in the Fanfiction. You'll understand more as I update.**_

 _ **Yes, while Samuel was on bed rest and unconscious, time went by until his grandmother's funeral that was going on in New York, held by his grandfather. Yes, he could have caught a plane to go out there but Sam has his reasons. Though emotionally, I can see this biting him in the ass.**_

 _ **Lydia…it was really hard for me because I love Lydia like no other and it hurts to see her look so lost or helpless when we all know that something she has never been or ever will be. She's strong, she just doesn't know it and in which way.**_

 _ **Isaac! Oh, Isaac, there will never be another werewolf like Isaac that people love as much. I love his transition from shy hardworking kid to a badass werewolf.**_

 _ **Stiles, I love the feelings he has for Lydia and I can't understand why they didn't put her with him. He's sweet, handsome, smart…a little goofy, eccentric and tends to get in trouble but that's the best thing about having a Stiles.**_

 _ **I love most of the characters on Teen Wolf, there's something about each and every one of them that makes me love them.**_

 _ **I'll explain what Sam did, he channelled Derek's energy to give himself a power boost, in order to do that he needed something Derek held close to him, hence the medallion. Obviously, Sam knew what he was doing and used the excuse to take revenge on Derek for his betrayal. Derek will get him back for thst. Lol. But anyways, if you've seen the Vampire Diaries then you'll remember what happened to Luka when Bonnie channelled him, he grew fatigued and tired.**_

 _ **Alright, I'll see you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Favorite. Comment. Follow. Tell me what you think. Refer a friend. I can take constructive criticism.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Shape Shifted

_**Hey! Your Fanfiction will never be as good as this Fanfiction because your Fanfiction will never smell as good as this Fanfiction.**_

 _ **If you want your Fanfiction page to smell as good as RAINBOWS then hit that follow and favorite button and tell me what you like about the story in the comments.**_

 _ **Caution: The side affects to having a good smelling Fanfiction are pleasant scents, good reading, a donkey singing Put a Ring On It by Beyonce, and oxygen. You should check with your doctor to see if having a nice smelling Fanfiction is right for you.**_

 _ **Lol, I'm just kidding, but all jokes aside, enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **(Chapter 4)**_

Conner Wasser stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. It's all he's been doing for the last three days, ever since he found out about his friend's death. Carla Martinez was dead. It was unimaginable. Just five days ago he was excited to see her and now she's gone, he'll never see her again.

Rolling over on his right side, Conner stared at the picture of her on the dresser next to the window. It was big with her giving a cheeky grin and a twinkle in her eyes that left him breathless. He never got to tell her how he felt. Gulping and closing his eyes, he tried to fight back tears.

Two series of knocks came from his door. "Conner! Conner!" his younger sister, Marie, called. "Come on Conner open your door!" she yelled at the top of her voice. It was irritating his heightened hearing but he bit his tongue and kept from snapping at his siblings.

"Maybe he's asleep." He heard Percy.

"He's not asleep, he's ignoring us."

"Should we pick the lock?"

"No, just go get the hammer and we'll break the door-"

"You'll do no such thing!" He heard his mother yell at his siblings, who gasped and ran away from his door. With a sigh of relief, Conner thought he could go back to his mourning but then he heard the knob of his door rattle. "Conner, can I please come in?" he heard his mother beg.

 _I'm such a momma's boy._ Was all he thought as he slithered out of bed and walked over to his door. Opening it, he met his mother's concerned gaze with an impassive one; the blonde woman had a glass of water in her hand. With that he crawled back into his bed.

Marie eyed her son sympathetically. "Oh, honey." She cooed walking over to his bed and taking a seat beside his form. "When was the last time you washed?" she asked, her nose was crinkled.

"Before I went to the Hospital."

"Oh." She muttered and placed her hand on his shoulder. Conner thought of shrugging it off before deciding against it. "Con, I know that you're upset but you can't keep doing this; you haven't eaten, left your room or talked to us in three days."

"It's called mourning. Mom, look it up."

Glancing around the room, Marie saw that nothing was out of place but not because of cleanliness but because her son hadn't left his bed. "Carla's parents called about her funeral." She stated.

The amount of speed Conner used to turn his head in his mother's direction earned him a sharp pain in his neck. "Wait, what? When is it?" he asked sitting up.

"It's in two weeks." She placed her hand on Conner's right hand. "We're going to get plane tickets and we're going to fly to Chicago next week, I thought you may want to be there a week early."

Conner gave a small, yet genuine, smile and hugged his mother. "Yes, thank you, mom."

Marie returned his hug. "Your welcome sweetie, you can stay home today but you're going to school after tomorrow, I've been keeping your father off your case long enough." She said jokingly.

"Oh." Conner winced, he had heard his father yelling but his mother yelling back had dulled it out. "How bad was it?" he asked, referring to his father's anger. Brandon Casser took having good grades and being present to school very serious.

"As bad as you'd expect with your bullhead of a father but I told him you'd go to school the day after tomorrow and it quelled him, though don't expect for him to be here tomorrow."

Conner gave her a quizzical look. "What? Why?" he asked.

"He's going to look for the…thing that killed Carla for you." Marie revealed; Conner's eyes widened in surprise.

Elsewhere, Brandon Wasser was kneeling in the same alley that Carla had been attacked in. The Sheriff and his deputies had taken the other bodies to the Hospital, so he had nothing but the old scent in the alley. Lifting his head in the air, he breathed deeply trying to find a trail but found nothing.

Shaking his head, Brandon walked deeper into the alley and in front of the dumpster, where there was a huge pool of dried blood staining the concrete and trash that was scattered across the ground. Tilting his head, Brandon frowned when he found that a series of blood was leading somewhere. Following it, he found that it was scaling the building and lead to the roof. "Damn it, Conner better be very grateful."

Brandon rolled up his sleeves and his eyes bled a furious whitish-blue and with unnatural agility. He scaled the building on all fours. A blue aura surrounded his body for a moment, like a flash, it was there and then gone. And he stood on the roof, his eyes still glowing.

Blue eyes scanned the building and they soon widened when they sat a body with it's wrists tied behind it's back but that wasn't the worst part. It had been torched, burned and by the looks of it, burned alive. Brandon held his breath and directed his gaze down in respect for the dead but then what was on the ground caught his attention also. Markings. The blood that had been dipping hadn't just dried into little drops of blood…they transformed and molded into small symbols. "What in the hell could have done this?" he questioned.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"And just why the hell are we here?" Sam inquired heatedly as Stiles parked in front of the Shop Mart that was now boarded up and covered in caution signs.

Stiles gave an irritated groan. "We're here because this is where the murder happened." He told the witch again. "I read my dad's report's and I downloaded what the security cameras caught."

Pulling out his phone and playing the video, they both watched as a girl walked out of the store carrying a bag and not three minutes later, a figure blurred and crashed through the window. Sam frowned. "Who was that girl?" he asked.

"It looks like the girl that was with Allison's creepy grandfather at the funeral." Stiles said remembering the alternative looking chick that had known where he and Scott were hiding that day. "There's something about her that creeps me out, her name is Alexis Rogue."

Sam pressed on the screen of Stiles' phone and watched as it rewound, watching as the figure smashed through the windows again, the witch tried to figure out what it was. "Okay, so we think it's something non-human, do we?" he asked.

"What else could it be?"

"A mountain lion."

"The last time everyone thought it was a mountain lion it was a werewolf." Turning to Sam he slapped the boy's shoulder excitedly. "Maybe that's what it was, a werewolf!"

"Whelp, we won't figure it out standing here but let's hurry up!" he ordered as he unbuckled himself. "I have to move my things over to the Martin house and be there when they pick up my grandmother's things to put in storage."

Stiles followed him to the front of the store. "So, you're really moving out of your house, huh?" he asked sympathetically. "How you dealing with it?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I should be happy that I'm not being forced to move to New-York."

"Yeah, that'd be bad." The two stopped in front of the store. Sam grabbed hold of the chain that was tied to the door handles to lock the store in. Muttering a small chant, the lock snapped and fell to the ground. "So, how has Lydia been?"

The tension in Sam's shoulders made Stiles tense. "Do you really want a bruise on your right cheek to match the one on your left?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"Just asking, just asking." After Stiles had met up with them, Sam dragged Stiles away from the car so that they could talk. After five minutes, Lydia climbed out of the car and accidentally dropped his leather jacket from around her and Stiles saw her…naked. Stiles tried to look away and couldn't help but stare; his crush had been in front of him naked!

Sam was less than happy when he turned around and saw Lydia pulling his jacket back on. With on swing, he knocked Stiles' dazed form to the ground. The bruise was fading but it still stung when he touched it.

It hurt.

Sam nodded satisfied and pulled open the door. "Good, now come on." He gestured for Stiles to go into the store first. With a snort, Stiles walked past him and Sam followed. Both boys pulled out flashlights and looked around the store. "Let's split up and scope around."

"Said every idiot in every horror movie ever seen." Stiles said sarcastically. Really, he didn't know how one of his best friends wouldn't know this. He watched horror movies all the time! Stiles would have thought his knowledge would have rubbed off on his friends.

Sam sighed "Fine, fine, fine!" then flashed his light around. "Well, I'm not getting any visions." He reported.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should touch something." Stiles suggested grabbing a fallen chocolate bar from the ground and held it out for Sam. "Here."

Sam shot the candy a deadpanned look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Less bitching, more touching."

"I didn't know you were into me like that, Stiles."

"Shut up and grab the damn chocolate bar."

"That's what he said."

"Sam!"

"Alright!" Sam chuckled taking the bar of candy from his friend with a wink. Closing his eyes, Sam began to focus on the candy bar.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest impatiently waiting for Sam to finish doing his witchy thing. When the witch opened his eyes, Stiles raised a brow. "Did you feel anything?"

"Other than hunger?" Sam quipped. "No."

"Then what do you need to have a vision?" Stiles asked throwing his arms into the air exasperated.

"I don't know, Stiles, they usually come to me in dreams when they affect someone I know personally, never have I went around just searching for a vision." Sam replied.

The two stood there in silenced as they both tried to figure out what else they could do. Stiles snapped his fingers. "Maybe if you were in the exact place the murder happened, you'd get a vision."

"We are in the place the murder happened."

"No." Stiles shook his head. "I meant, the murder happened in the backroom over there." He said pointing over to the door. "Or at least, that's what I'm guessing since that's the only door I see."

Shrugging, Sam didn't think the idea was too farfetched. "Alright, let's try it." The pair walked to the back door and pushed it open. Stepping through the looked around. "Whoa." Sam muttered at the sight of blood splattered against the walls, floors and items. "I'm not touching anything with blood on it."

Stiles shot him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? You're a witch! Don't some of the spells you use require blood?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And for you to cut yourself?"

"Stiles-"

"And you even held Derek's hand while he had the very disgusting injury but you won't touch anything with-"

Sam threw his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Alright, alright, I give!" he exclaimed reaching down and touching the poster that had blood across it. He closed his eyes and focused on it but again found nothing. There was no amount of magic residue in the room that would signify that the killer had been supernatural.

Stiles looked expectant when Sam turned to face him. "Well?"

"No, Stiles, there's nothing here."

"Ugh! Are you sure you're doing this right?" Stiles asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Sam crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Sorry, Stiles, but I'm not a supernatural bloodhound nor do I have super smelling-" Sam paused when visions slammed into him like a brick wall. Shrills screams and pleading echoed through his mind, images of people crying, bleeding and claws sunk into throats appeared, tentacles slithered across the faces and slid into the mouths, and then fire with more screaming.

Stiles watched as Sam stared forward, his green eyes glowing but the vacant expression was there. Until the glowing stopped, Sam reached up clutching his throat with his left hand as if he was choking. Sam slumped against the wall behind him, and then slid to the ground. "Sam!" he exclaimed kneeling down next to him. "Oh, god." He muttered looking up to make sure no one was coming.

Stiles slapped the boy's face lightly. "Sam, Sammy, come buddy get up." He said. Standing up, Stiles walked over to the door and looked out. The door was still open and letting in the light the sun was providing. "Alright, this better vision better lead us to something big." He muttered. Knelling down, he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and then threw Sam's arm over his shoulder.

Stiles stood. It wasn't much of an issue seeing as Sam was the same height as him, even if the witch weighed more. Grunting, Stiles walked from the back room and out of the store.

With some difficulty, Stiles was able to open the passenger's seat to his Jeep and sat Stiles in the seat. "Whoo! You need to lay off the pizza." He told his unconscious form before walking over and climbed the driver's seat.

The blue Jeep pulled out away from the store and drove away.

After a few minutes of driving, Sam opened his eyes and groaned sitting up in his seat. Stiles glanced over at him but returned his gaze to the road. "Hey, bud, how you feeling?" he asked, not wanting to hop right in to what the witch has seen.

Sam shook his head. "Forget that, I don't know what it was that I saw but whatever it was wasn't human."

"What?"

"I don't know, it was flashes, but there were ripped open throats, tentacles and fire."

"Okay, so we're ruling out werewolves."

"Unless they have spontaneously gained the ability to grow tentacles, I'd say yes." They both shared a worried glance.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the Lahey household, Isaac and his father sat at the dinner table in the kitchen. Isaac took a bite of chicken and chewed slowly, trying to stall for more time before he had to speak to his father. Swallowing, Isaac lifted his head when his father cleared his throat. "So, how are you doing in school?" he asked innocently.

Isaac gulped down the rest of the food in his mouth. "Um…so far it's an A in French and B minus in Ecom." He reported.

Mr. Lahey nodded his head before looking down at his plate and taking a bite of food. "What about Chemistry?" he asked.

Other than his dad's fork hitting his plate, the room was silent. "Um, I'm but sure but, uh, midterms are in a few days, so it could go up."

Raising a brow, Mr. Lahey eyed his son. "Well, what is it now?" he asked. It was now so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"The grade?"

"Uh, yeah." He chuckled.

Isaac was sure that he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, I'm not sure." He lied again, if his father knew what his grade was…he didn't want to think what would happen.

Humming, Mr. Lahey watched as his son tried to avoid his gaze. "Well, you just said that it could go up."

Running fingers through his hair nervously, Isaac frowned. "It's just that I meant, generally."

It was quiet again. The calm before the storm.

"You wouldn't be lying to me?" Mr. Lahey inquired looking back down at his plate and bringing his fork to his mouth. "Would you Isaac?" there was an edge in the man's tone that Isaac recognized.

"No."

"Then tell me your grade."

"I just told you I don't know."

"You want to take this conversation…" he trailed off leaning forward, "downstairs?" Cornflower blue eyes met stormy blue eyes as Isaac quietly shook his head, unable to speak past the fear in his throat. "No?" Mr. Lahey asked, condescension clear in his voice. "Then tell me the grade, son."

Isaac's heartbeat was in his ear and slamming against his chest. "Dad the semester is only half over."

"Isaac."

"There's plenty of time for me to get the grade up."

"Isaac!" Mr. Lahey said trying to calm his son down. "The grade."

"…It's a D."

"All right." Isaac didn't believe it for a minute. His father was too calm in this situation; he didn't believe in having bad grades and punished him when he did have bad grades. Hackles raised, Isaac was ready to run to his room in case his father got out of his chair. "It's a D, I'm not angry." Apprehensiveness filled Isaac's body. "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though right? I have my responsibility as a parent."

The fear that Isaac was feeling had him frozen in his seat as his father spoke.

"Let's start with something simple, like…uh…tell you what, you do the dishes and clean the kitchen, okay?"

Isaac relaxed wondering if his father was serious. "Yeah." Thanking whatever put his father in a good mood.

Mr. Lahey smiled holding up a small glass cup. "Good." He muttered. "Because I'd like to see this place spotless." Letting the glass in his hand drop to the ground, it shattered and drew Isaac's attention. "You hear what I'm saying? You know?"

The fear came back at fear force as Isaac stared down at the shattered glass.

"I mean this entire kitchen spotless!" Mr. Lahey threw everything on his side of the table to the ground in a fit of rage. Laughing he stood and grabbed a glass bowl. "Yeah, absolutely." He threw the glass, right above Isaac's head. "Spotless."

The glass shattered and scattered sharply over Isaac but he protected his head with his arm. There was a slight pain in under his right eye. Lowering his arm, he looked up at his father disgusted, who stared down with a smirk. Isaac pulled the piece of glass out of his face and looked down at it. Mr. Lahey saw it and frowned, nonchalantly. "Well, that was your fault."

Isaac stood up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You could have blinded me." He pointed out.

"Shut up! It's a scratch!" He downsized the injury to his son. "It's hardly even…" Mr. Lahey trailed off when he saw the blood returning to the wound and the wound closing slowly.

Isaac, wondering what his father was looking at, reached up and touched the injury. He felt it closing and brought his hand in front of his face. There was no blood. Gulping, Isaac turned and ran of the kitchen.

Mr. Lahey watched him go, still stupefied. "Isaac!" he called.

Isaac glanced over his shoulder at him but didn't stop running and closed the door behind him. Grabbing his bike, Isaac quickly grabbed his bike and hopped on it before taking off. "Isaac!" he heard his father call.

Mr. Lahey got in his car and drove after him. Neither noticed Jackson standing there, throwing trash away. Snorting, Jackson turned away. "Freaks." He threw away the garbage.

As Mr. Lahey drove through the streets looking for his runaway son, it began pouring rain. Slowing down, Mr. Lahey looked through the alleyways and saw Isaac's bike thrown to the ground. Rolling down the window, Mr. Lahey leaned forward. "Isaac!" he yelled but his son didn't appear. "Isaac!"

Then he saw a figure in the distance. Rolling up the window and then opening the door. Mr. Lahey climbed out and walked into the alley. "Isaac?" he asked confused. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out and put on his glasses but then the figure wasn't there anymore.

Walking further into the alley, he shook his head. "Okay, that's enough!" he clapped his hands. "Let's go." But again his son didn't come out. Losing his temper, he tore off his glasses. "Isaac! Grab your bike and let's go!"

Looking up, he saw that the figure was standing there again. Holding his glasses in front of his eyes, he saw something crawling toward him. "Holy-" Turning and running. Mr. Lahey ran towards his car and climbed in shutting the door. But he saw the _thing_ sprinting toward him and began yanking at the door. "No! No! No!" he yelled.

The door was flung away from the car and the creature crawled into the car, wrapping his hands around Mr. Lahey's neck.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Allison stepped out of her house and locked the door behind her, she was dressed for the cold air. Walking toward her car, she climbed in and buckled herself in before turning to the window. Breathing onto the window, she saw the message she was waiting for from Scott. _Midnight._

 _ **(TWD)**_

Allison walked through the woods with her phone pointed down so that she made sure that she didn't trip over any surfaced roots or fallen branches. Looking up, Allison heard a owl hoot. Then she came to a stop when she heard something behind her. Turning around, it was a dark figure with glowing eyes. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Allison walked toward him. "Hey." She chuckled

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Just trying to find you?"

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"No." Scott didn't look convinced. "No one, I was careful." But the serious look on his face didn't change. "What's wrong? The full moon is tomorrow, right?"

Scott looked around. "No, it's not that, I just wanted to ask you some things" Allison frowned, noticing his hesitation. "Things about your family…actually, you're grandfather."

Allison could understand where Scott was coming from, kind of. "Okay, but I don't really know him." She stated, she hasn't seen the man since she was three. "I mean, he's kind of just a guy who I used to check in the mail for every year for my birthday."

"Does he know about me? About us?"

"No." Allison denied. "My dad hasn't said a thing." Of all the things she was expecting when she came to see Scott, an interrogation hadn't been one of them. And from the look in Scott's eye, this had been his true intension. "What is it?" she asked. "Did something else happen?"

Scott looked away and didn't tell her what he saw in the woods. "We just have we be a lot more careful now." Flashes of that werewolf being sliced in half entered his mind.

"They're not going to split us apart."

"Not _us_." He was thinking more of the lines of them splitting _him_ apart.

Allison gave a smile as she wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and pulled him into a kiss. All of Scott's tension melted away under the Argent girl's touch but he pulled back. "Are you sure no one followed you?" he asked.

"Totally, absolutely, one hundred _million_ percent sure." Scott grinned, that was pretty damn sure. "My parents are out, anyways."

"Out?"

"Yup, date night."

 _ **(TWD)**_

At Beacon Hills High School, Chris Argent clocked a gun as Principal Thomas walked outside of the school and closed the door behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see Chris Argent leaning against his car. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Chris gave a disarming smile. "Well, I hope so, Principal Thomas." He tilted his head. "As a concerned parent, uh, I was wondering how long has it been since your last performance review?"

A look of confusion crossed the principal's face. "What?" His attention was soon drawn to two men walking up behind Chris. The Argent glanced back at them nonchalantly before turning back to the principal. "We were wondering."

The Principal gulped, nervously.

"Mind joining us for a ride?" The principal nodded his head.

In the car, Victoria Argent was looking through the performance review papers, deathly calm. "Are you aware there has been an alarming drop in academic achievement and test scores over the past few semesters?" she questioned curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"It's led the parents of Beacon Hills to come to the conclusion that you may no longer be suited to the position of school principal."

Principal Thomas scoffed. "You can't fire me."

"True." Pulling out an electric rod, Victoria smirked. "But we can torture you." Before stabbing the man with it and gaining sadistic pleasure in his screams.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Sam was driving through the rain in his Cadillac. After he missed the people coming to pick up his grandmother's things, he decided that he would do it all tomorrow and then begins moving his things in to the Martins' then. Tomorrow.

Suddenly, his phone ringing interrupted the sound of rain hitting against his windshield. Frowning, he pulled it out of his front pocket and eyed the caller I.D. _Lucy Mellal._

He was tempted to click reject when an idea began brewing in his head. Clicking on answer he brought the phone to his face and pulled over on the side of the road. "What's up, Lucy?" he answered.

" _Sam, I'm so happy to see that you're alright, I called the Hospital and when they told me that you had been released a couple days ago I was relieved but why didn't you call me."_

"For the same reason you didn't stay: I didn't care enough." Sam spat.

"Sam."

"I don't want to hear it Lucy; in a matter of fact I don't want you to come back." He told her seriously. He didn't have the time to keep playing house with her or wondering if she was serious when she says she'd stay.

"Sam, please-"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but my job called me and…what was I supposed to do?" she asked almost hysterically. "Now that your grandmother is dead you'll need money now more than ever."

"I'll need a mother too but I guess you can't provide that." He quipped.

"I'm sorry."

Sam rolled his eyes, how many times had he heard that before? I'm sorry I missed your birthday, again. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry but I have to leave the country for my job. "How sorry are you Lucy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Stilinski is telling me now that grams is dead I need a guardian and to be honest, I don't want to move out of my house."

"Do you want me to call your grandfather?"

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough not to call him?" he asked incredulously. "That isn't the issue! I don't want to leave Beacon Hills and I need a legal guardian."

"Ok…" Lucy sounded unsure of what he wanted God forbid she just take responsibility for what she created.

"I need you to come back and sign the papers saying that you'll be my guardian."

"What?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, you don't need to take care of me." He said sarcastically. "That'd be way to mentally challenging for you, I need you to just write your signature down on a piece of paper saying that you take guardianship over me then you can leave; lots of teens have traveling parents."

Lucy hesitated. "I don't know, Sam."

"Well, I do know and if you're as sorry as you say you are then you'll do this."

Lucy was silent for a moment. "…Fine."

Sam grinned in triumph. "Thanks, I…" he trailed off when someone sped by him on foot, someone he recognized. "Isaac?" he muttered confused. What the hell was the boy doing out in the rain. "Hey, Lucy I'll call you back." Hanging up the phone, he was ready to take off after Isaac but the blonde was gone. "What the hell?" Sam muttered stupefied.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"Derek!" Isaac yelled running into an abandoned train station underground after running down the stairs at top speed. "Derek!" he yelled again

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's my dad, I think he's dead."

Derek stepped forward with a serious look on his face. "What did you do?" he questioned; his eyes were red in reaction to his first beta's appearance.

"That's the thing, it wasn't me." He revealed.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"I'm serious," Scott told Stiles as they walked through the locker room. "It's not like the last full moon, I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me?" he asked remembering a couple months ago when Scott had tried to attack him. "Or strangle Sam again?"

"I swear I don't have those urges anymore." Scott assured.

"Yeah, you know, you'll say that now but then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs and the claws, and then there's a lot of howling, screaming running everywhere." He calmed himself down when some of their teammates began to glance over at them. "And it's very stressful on me and so yes, Sam and I are locking you up."

"Sam agrees with this?"

"Yes, he does because if you don't remember, the last time you went on a rampage and you kissed Lydia."

"Okay, fine but I do feel like I'm in much more control now; especially since things are good with Allison."

"Okay," Stiles said wishing they could have one conversation without the werewolf mentioning the girlfriend, "I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

Scott grinned cheekily. "They're really good."

"I-thank you, I know." Stiles replied frustrated.

"I mean, like really good."

Stiles rolled his eyes as his phone began to ring. "Thank you, I'm happy for you now please just the hell us before I stop resisting the urge to maim and kill myself." Answering his phone and putting it to his ear, he answered. "Stiles Stilinski, the only guy that will listen to Scott moan about Allison." He dodged a swipe from Scott.

"TMI, now did Stiles tell you about what I saw at the Shop-Mart?" he asked Scott, knowing that the werewolf could hear him.

Scott nodded his head. "He did and I think it may have something to do with how Carla Martinez was killed a week ago." He said.

Frowning, Sam tried to figure out why the name sounded familiar.

As if reading his mind, Sties answered. "Carla Martinez, she went to school with us up until she moved away mid junior high, she's Conner Wasser's friend."

"Conner Wasser?"

"Co-captain of the swim team."

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, I don't really follow water sports." He muttered. "But how was she killed?"

"Like cashier guy." Stiles said having read his father's report on that also. "Her throat had been ripped open and then she was burned alive, some detectives found gasoline on the floor."

"So, we know that it's some sicko going around tearing out people's throats and burning them alive, not to mention that it has tentacles." Sam muttered deadpanned. "Okay, that still leads us nowhere so I want to tell you about what happened last night."

"What?" Scott and Stiles asked together.

"I was in my car while it was raining and I saw Isaac running through the streets."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Great, am I going to have to listen to the both of you moan about your love lives?" he asked.

"Shut up! Now, I was going to follow him but he disappeared…like in thin air and he was running faster than I've ever seen anyone run."

"So?"

"I don't know, I just think you guys should keep an eye on him, I feel like something is going to happen to him."

"Fine, we'll look out for your boyfriend."

Scott, who had been quiet up until now, looked up when another presence entered his senses. His eyes flashed yellow before turning to brown as he looked around for the source of the scent. Stiles hung up the phone and saw his friend looking around the room like a mad man. "You okay?" he asked. "Scott."

Scott frowned. "There's another in here right now." Scott told him.

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf."

Stiles looked over his shoulder hoping to spot the new werewolf but only saw his teammates. Behind a stall of lockers, who heard the conversation was Isaac Lahey. His eyes flashed yellow and back.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked as she, Lydia and Sam walked up to the school.

Lydia shrugged. "They call it fugue state which is an only way of saying _we have no idea why you can't remember running naked for two days._ "

Sam frowned. "Do you think it had anything to do with what happened on the night of Winter Formal?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe but really, I don't care." She said as the three stopped in front of the door. "I lost nine pounds."

Sam snorted. "And I gained them worry over you."

Lydia rolled her eyes and Allison smiled at the two. "It's just good to see the two of you out of the Hospital." Sam gave the Argent a smile before they both turned to Lydia. "You ready for this?"

"Please." Lydia said eyeing Allison pointedly. "It's not like my aunts a serial killer."

Allison stood there trying to figure out if what she said was supposed to be an insult or not before shaking it off.

Sam was walking beside the redhead. "You just tell me if someone messes with you and I'll break some heads."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Even if it's Jackson."

"Especially."

The two paused when everyone saw Lydia standing there and stopped to stare at her. Sam frowned as some of the guys eyed her; he had been completely serious about hurting someone.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison joked.

Lydia glanced around before throwing her hair over her shoulder and confidently strutted through the school. If they were going to stare, she was going to enjoy the newfound attention. Sam shook his head and followed after he, he just knew that he'd have to knock a couple heads. Allison chuckled.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott said as he and Stiles sat down on the bleachers.

Stiles racked his head for an idea. "What if you could get them one on one?" he asked. "Would that help?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I think I have an idea." And with that Scott watched him run away, hoping he wouldn't regret Stiles idea.

Elsewhere, Jackson and Matt were talking. "You need a digital camera?" Matt asked skeptically, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"Yeah." Jackson sighed; he was already tired of talking to this guy. "Something that can record in low light, all night long."

"What are you recording?" Matt asked, his curious side getting the better of him.

"Something in low light, all night long." Jackson responded, deadpan. "Do you have the camera or not?"

"You have a hundred bucks?"

Jackson scoffed indignantly. "I drive a Porsche." He said as if that should answer the boy's question. "What do you think?"

"I think your parents have a hundred bucks."

"Just get me the camera."

Stiles ran back over to Scott with defensive gear and handed it to Scott before sitting down next to him. "I talked to coach, you're switching with Danny today." He notified the werewolf.

Scott eyed the gear disdainfully. "But I hate playing goal."

"Remember when I said I had a plan? This is the plan."

Scott's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Oh."

"There you go."

"What's the idea?" Scott asked still not getting it.

Stiles stared at him for a moment. "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

"I have Sam." Scott replied cheekily.

"Let's go!" coach Finstock shouted. "Line it up!" All the players moved from the bench, carrying their lacrosse stick. Scott ran in front of the goals, ready to enact Stiles' plan. Once the whistle was blown and the ball was tossed, Scott was out of the goalie line and knocked his teammate onto his back.

After getting a whiff of the guy, he didn't smell the scent of another werewolf. "Here, let me help you up." He said politely and held his hand out, the guy took it and Scott pulled him to his feet.

As the boy walked away coach Finstock looked at Scott slightly proud but confused. "Uh, McCall, usually the goal guard stays within vicinity of the net." He pointed out but in Scott's ears, it wasn't reprimand. So, he repeated the action again with three other teammates, avoiding Jackson.

Until he looked into the eyes of another. The boy was taller than him with blue eyes. The whistle was blown. The other werewolf took off like a rocket, Scott sprinted toward him. They jumped in the air and hit sticks but their strength knocked one another to the ground.

The two lifted their head, both of their eyes turned glowing yellow before returning to their right color. Behind the two, walking on the field was Sheriff Stilinski with two deputies behind him. Isaac turned back to Scott. "Don't tell them?" he asked. "Please."

 _ **(TWD)**_

"His father is dead." Scott said as he listened to the entire conversation from afar. Standing on his left and right were Sam and Stiles, respectively. "They think he was murdered."

Sam watched as John urged Isaac to follow him. "And what? They think he did it?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Stiles glanced over at him. "If they declare him a suspect they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty four hours." He stated.

"Like over night?"

"During the full moon." Sam realized what Stiles was getting at. "And if he's really the werewolf then that's going to be an issue."

"How are these holding cells at holding people?"

Stiles turned to him. "People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good."

Shaking his head, Sam frowned. "Great." He was really concerned about the blonde.

"Do you remember when I told you I didn't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah." Stiles remembered.

"He does."

Sam glanced over sharply before turning to Isaac, who had heard and looked back at them. Sam offered a small smile but Isaac had already turned around. "Things just got a little more interesting around here." And the way the witch said it, his friends knew it wasn't a good thing.

Elsewhere, in Chemistry class, Scott and Stiles sat next to each other with Sam sitting behind with Danny, he could hear what they were saying but didn't speak. "Why would Derek choose, Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Peter told me that the bite could either turn you or kill you and maybe teenagers have better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott wondered.

"Well, not unless they have a witness." Turning around, he expected to see Jackson sitting next to or across from Danny and Stiles but he wasn't there. "Hey, Danny." Danny looked up at Stiles, slightly annoyed. "Where's Jackson?" he asked.

Danny pondered the question for a moment. "In the principal's office talking to your dad."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe he lives across the street from Isaac."

Sam frowned, he had forgotten Isaac and Jackson were neighbors but that meant…could Jackson have known what was happening to Isaac? No, not even Jackson was that despicable of a person.

Scott nodded. "They have their witness."

"We have to get to the principal's office."

"How?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked around for something until he just tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and balled it up. Sam's eyes widened. "Stiles, I swear to god-"

"Everyone turn to 75…" Adrian Harris trailed off when a paper ball hit him in the back of his head Frowning, he turned around sharply. The class laughed but when he turned they covered their mouths. "Who in the hell did that?" he demanded lowly.

His eyes turned to the only three trying to look innocent. Stiles pointed at Scott, Scott pointed at Sam and Sam pointed at Stiles. "Alright, you three are jokes, all three of you have detention." He frowned when another hit him in the forehead. "McCall, Mellal, Stilinski go to the principal's office."

Outside of the principal's office, the three sat there in the chairs as the students walked by. "I can't believe this, I really can't…" Sam trailed off when he noticed Scott and Stiles weren't paying attention. "Do you two know how hard it is to keep an A in that class with that teacher hating out guts?"

"It's harder to listen in on a conversation with your bitching and whining." Stiles replied and shot him a grin.

"Stop, both of you so I can hear."

"You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" John asked filtering out the disgust that wanted to shine through. He was thankful to any god that made sure his child wasn't like the one sitting in front of him.

"Hitting him?" Jackson asked incredulously. "He was kicking the crap out of him."

John still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parent, anyone?"

"Nope, its not my problem."

"No, no, of course not." He looked out towards the window. "You know it's funny that the kids who are always getting beaten up are always the one who least deserve it."

Outside of the office, Scott was shaking his head. "Jackson knew Isaac's father was abusing him."

Stiles turned to him. "What?"

Sam clenched his fist closed but said nothing. "Yeah, but he never said anything because it wasn't his problem." Scott continued.

Inside the office, Jackson nodded. "Yeah…wait, what?" he asked confused.

"I think we're done here." John said.

John and Jackson walked out of the office. Stiles quickly covered his face with the magazine while Scott and Sam just looked up a little wary. John stared at the magazine hiding his son's face for a moment before shaking his head. "Hi, Scott, Sam.

"Hey."

"What's up, Sheriff?"

John was tempted to say something to Stiles but instead only shook his head, slightly amused by his antics, and walked away with his deputies in toe. Stiles turned as he walked away, still using the magazine to hide. "You're such an idiot." Sam muttered.

"Boys." All three heads turned to the voice; two out of three frowned at the familiar face of Gerard Argent. "Come on in."

The three stood up and followed the man in. They sat at the desk in front of him and watched unnerved as he went through the filing cabinet before pulling out three folders and sitting down behind his desk. "Scott McCall." He pronounced. "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." He said with a faux impressed voice.

Turning to Stiles he put down Scott's folder and picked up another. "Mr. Stilinski, oh perfect grades but little to no extracurricular," putting down the folder he smiled tauntingly, "maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Actually, I'm already-"

"Samuel Mellal." He interrupted pulling out Sam's folder. The witch eyed him cautiously; after reading the name on the man's desk he knew why his friends were nervous. "Hmm, you also have perfect grades, high honors, oh, you're quite the artist it says, you've been in all the school's art competitions and won eight out of ten of them." Sam nodded his head. "Mellal, huh? Algerian?" Sam nodded his head again.

Turning to Scott and putting down the folder, he eyed the boy. "McCall? You must be the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

Stiles ducked his head and Sam turned his head away. "W-we were dating but not anymore." He said. "Not dating, not seeing each other-" he was cut off by Stiles coughing loudly.

Gerard eyed him thoughtfully. "Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." He joked with his finger under his chin.

Scott frowned. "It was just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad, you seem like a pretty nice kid to me." Scott nodded. "Now listen, guys, yes I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

Stiles snorted lowly while Sam narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" Stiles asked.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers, so unfortunately, someone is going to need to take the fall and stay behind in detention."

Sam turned his head; there was no way he was staying here for Stiles stupid idea. Scott turned and gave Stiles a pointed look, since it had been his idea.

Stiles had dropped his head and was picking at his nails, trying to avoid his best friends eyes on him. But in the end he knew what was going to happen.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Jackson opened his locker with Lydia standing behind him. It's just, we haven't really talked since that night and well…" she trailed off when she noticed Jackson wasn't paying attention to her. "Jackson, can you like, look at me for half a second?" she asked.

Jackson sighed and closed his locker door shut. Lydia moved around so that she was in front of him. "Listen if you hadn't found me and carried me back, I wouldn't have found Sam and I could have died so I just wanted to thank you."

"Lydia," he said with a snort, "we're not getting back together." The strawberry blonde girl stared at him hard. "And just because I kept you from bleeding on the field once, don't expect me to come running every time you start screaming."

Lydia looked around to see if Jackson may have been mistaken in who he was talking to. "I never said…"

"I'm not responsible for you, okay?" Jackson asked softening his voice. "But I will give you a piece of advice."

"If I were you, I'd stay home tonight."

"What does that mean?" she questioned as Jackson walked around her. "What's tonight?"

Jackson chuckled. "It's a full moon." He said before walking around the corner.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Scott was running through the halls and jumped down an entire flight of stairs and pushed open the door as he went outside. He saw Isaac sitting at the back of the police cruiser. Running up, he groaned when John drove off but he never lost eye contact with Isaac.

Walking up behind him was Sam panting slightly. "Hey, what happened?" he asked, stopping to catch his breath.

"They took him." Scott said jerking his head towards the direction of the cruiser leaving the school grounds.

"So, what now?" Scott was interrupted in his answering when a black car drove forward and came to an abrupt stop. Derek peered at the two through shades. "Get in." he ordered.

Scott threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Are you serious?" he asked while Sam only crossed his arms and snorted. Scott pointed toward the cruiser. "You did that, that's your fault."

Derek dropped his head for a moment but not out of shame but annoyance. "I know that." He told them lifting his head. "Now get in the car and help me." He ordered.

"No, I've got a better idea, I'm going to call a law-"

Sam placed a hand on Scott's shoulder earning him Scott's attention. "Scott, this isn't only helping Derek, it's helping Isaac, who I really don't think hurt his father." He muttered.

"But a lawyer could help."

"Not if there isn't anyone to exonerate him, Scott, and the only person that can is a complete bastard that is the reason Isaac's in jail now."

"Plus if they do a search of the house, it'll only make things worse." Derek told them seriously.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson told them, they're going to search the house and what's in there is much worse. A lot worse." Derek promised. Scott stood there unsurely while Sam shook his head and walked over to the car. Opening the door, Sam pulled the seat forward and gestured for Scott to get in.

Scott sighed and climbed into the back of the car. Sam pushes the seat back into position and got into the passenger's seat before closing the door after him. The tires squealed as Derek drove off and away from the school.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the Argent home, Chris followed Gerard into the office room. ""I'm not interested in whether they locked up a sixteen year old kid." He said.

"I'm interested in what's going to happen to that sixteen year old kid when it's moon hit's it's peek tonight." He pulled out an item with pills inside. "Do you have proof?"

"Is the next step killing him?"

"The next step is eliminating the threat." He said before throwing a pill down his throat. "Do we have proof?" he asked again.

"I haven't been in history class for a while, but I'm pretty sure straight up genocide hasn't worked out too often." He said deadpan.

Gerard turned away from his son's judgmental gaze. "Do we have proof or not?" he asked.

"Not irrefutable, but not insignificant." He admitted. "The driver's side of Lahey's car was pried off.." Neither noticed Allison walking up to the doorway but she stopped as she caught on to the conversation.

"Pried off?"

"Ripped off." Chris corrected.

Gerard looked past his son and saw his granddaughter standing there with a wary look in her eyes. Standing up straight, Gerard cleared his throat with a pointed look to his son. Chris turned around and saw his daughter standing there before he closed the doors.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Jackson walked out of his house with the cash he promised Matt. Holding it out, Matt glanced down at it unsurely before looking back up to meet Jackson's gaze. "I'm starting to feel a little weird about this."

"No, no, no, no." Jackson said reaching over and stuffing the money inside of the boy's bag. "What you're feeling is a hundred bucks richer."

"Now give me the camera and go buy yourself another fancy lens or light meter or whatever else you talk about with your photography geeks."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Allison, does it?" he asked, Jackson raised his brow. That was kind of random. "I saw you two at the dance the other night and I kind of figured you two were, you know, together."

"Aw, you have a little thing for Allison, Matt?" Jackson asked condescendingly. "A little crush?"

"No."

"You think I'm going to waste my time by doing something as unbelievably ordinary as making a sex tape?" Jackson asked, almost offended. This kid was more idiotic than he thought.

"Then what are you doing?" Matt inquired.

"Documenting history." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "My history."

"And what if do you want to see happening?"

"All of it."

Matt stared at Jackson until the boy took the bag off his shoulder. Jackson smirked. "You'll get it back tomorrow."

Matt turned and walked down the stairs but not before turning around and looking back up at Jackson. Facing forward, he turned and saw a light coming from a house across the street.

At the Lahey household; Scott, Sam and Derek were walking through the house with Scott holding the flashlight and flashing it around. "This house is creepier than I could have imagined." Sam muttered. "Can't imagine someone as shy as Isaac coming out of here."

"Well, he did kill his father." Scott said.

"He didn't kill his father." Sam stated.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott demanded from Derek.

"I don't know yet." The alpha answered.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses."

Sam snorted. "Those aren't very reliable, you couldn't sense the danger you were in a week ago." He stated referring to when he left the alpha unconscious in the woods.

Derek smacked the boy in back of the head. "Do that again and I'll rip your throat out." He threatened. The witch rubbed the back of his head where Derek had hit. "Plus it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell." Derek stated. "You saw the lacrosse thing today."

Derek nodded his head. "Yeah." He found it all pretty pathetic that it took Scott that long to find out which one of his teammates was the werewolf.

Scott felt his cheeks flush but in the dark it wasn't visible, to Sam at least. "Did it look that bad?" he asked.

Derek placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and walked forward. Sam moved before them all and looked a picture. It was of a taller boy with a young Isaac and a woman with strawberry blonde hair. Must be his brother and mother.

As they walked by, Derek grabbed Sam by the neck and urged him forward.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Allison stood in the same spot with her back against the wall as she waited for her father and grandfather to finish their conversation. Hearing footsteps, Allison stepped from behind the wall and almost ran into a man. "Sorry." She apologized.

He smiled tightly and stepped aside before walking past her. "Allison?" she heard and turned to see both the men she was waiting for standing at the door.

Gerard smiled. "Come here, we'd like to talk to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I really have some studying to do."

"Actually we really have something we want to talk to you about." Scott. Allison knew in her bones that it had something to do with her secret boyfriend.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Sam watched as Derek opened the door to the basement. Flashes of visions he got when he touched Isaac entered his mind. Shaking his head, Sam stepped back. "You two go down there, I'll stay here." He said.

They glanced at him but brushed it off. As they past Derek stopped in front of him. "Don't touch anything."

"Oh? Why? I really wanted to take one of Isaac's left shoe for my secret Lahey collection." Sam responded sarcastically.

Snorting, Derek turned to Scott who was peering through the dark of the basement. "You want to learn?" he asked. "Let's start now." Scott flashed the light about and began to descend the stairs, hesitantly.

"What's down here?" Scott asked.

Derek's answer was vague. "Motive."

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked warily as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Follow your senses." Derek ordered.

Sam was bored with the whole werewolf-training thing; he walked over and into the kitchen. There was glass and food scattered across the ground. A vision of Mr. Lahey throwing those things to the ground hit Sam and then the man throwing a glass bowl above Isaac's head. The witch shook his head, that man is despicable.

In the basement, Scott looked around at everything and couldn't help but feel like he was in a horror film. "Should I expect Michael Myers to walk from behind something?" he quipped.

Derek didn't answer, instead glanced over at Sam's back. "Sam." He called, the witch looked over his shoulder at him. "I wouldn't have let him hurt you." He said. Sam turned fully with a look of confusion. "Peter. I needed him to trust me but I wouldn't have let him hurt you, I knew he wouldn't hurt you as long as Scott did what he was told."

The animosity Sam felt cooled as he met the werewolf's gaze head on. "But what would you have done if Scott decided to attack Peter? He isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

"I can hear the two of you." He declared from his place in the basement.

Sam shook his head and turned to Derek. "You could have told me that instead of having me think you could care less about whether I lived or died, Derek." He said. "That isn't a good feeling to have when you trusted that person." Derek opened his mouth. "Can we talk about this later?" Sam asked.

Derek eyed him. "Fine."

"Uh, Derek, what happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek wasn't going to spread Isaac's secret to anyone.

Scott walked deeper into the basement and saw scratches on the ground Kneeling down, he ran his nails over them and could just imagine someone scratching against the ground as if being dragged. It was Isaac's scent here.

Looking up, Scott followed the trail to a freezer. Standing up he walked over to the freezer and grabbed the lock on it. Scott jumped when a light was flashed in his face. Derek was standing there with it in his hands. Derek looked at him expectantly and then down at the freezer. "Go ahead" he ordered. "Open it."

Scott looked unsure but did it anyways. Pulling the lock off of the freezer and lifting open the freezer, Scott looked in with Derek's help as he flashed around the flashlight. There was bloody scratch marks on the walls of the freezer. As if someone had been trying to escape…desperately.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Elsewhere, Stiles was walking out of the school with his backpack sling over his shoulder. "Sorry, but Harris literally just let me out of detention. And he had my phone the whole freaking time!"

In her room, Allison was pacing around. "Well, we need to do something right now." She said desperately. "They're asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent some guy out?"

Stiles stood up straight. "Wait, what guy?" he demanded.

"He was dressed as a sheriff's deputy."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "They're sending him to the station for Isaac."

"He was also carrying something on him, like um, like a carving or something."

"What was it?"

"Hold on, hold on." Allison ordered as she remembered she saw it on one of the books. "I'm taking a picture." Allison said and snapped a picture of the image in her book before sending it to Stiles.

Stiles' phone beeped and he pulled it away, looking at the picture. Wolfsbane. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, it's wolfsbane."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're going to kill him." Stiles stated.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the sky were clouds and the full moon in the air. "This is why he said yes to you?" Scott asked Derek, who looked expectant. Sam was kneeling over the freezer, looking as if he was resisting touching the freezer.

Derek nodded his head. "Everyone wants power." He said.

"They power to defend himself because no one else would." Sam said, his voice thick with emotion. "And Jackson knew all of this was happening to him, his parents had to have known this was happening to Isaac too." He had never been more disgusted in his life.

Scott was glaring into the freezer. "If we help you, then you have to stop." Sam blinked away tears and looked up at Scott and Derek. "You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can't if they're willing!" Derek snapped back. Sam shook his head before turning back to the freezer.

Scott scoffed. "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" he asked skeptically

"Yes and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're an idiot dating an Argent's daughter." Scott immediately looked away at the mention of his secret girlfriend while Sam stood from the ground. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And how long do you think for them to take before they find out?"

"You saw what they did to an omega." Scott avoided Derek's pointed gaze. "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses, with me you'll learn control." Derek reached down and grabbed Scott's wrist. Sam's eyes were on the claws growing from Scott's fingers. "Even on a full moon."

Scott snatched his hands away from Derek. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyways, you know that." He said closing the freezer and walking away.

"Wait," Scott called causing Derek to stop, "I'm not part of your pack but I do want him out, he's my responsibility too."

"Why?" Derek asked. "Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

Sam rolled his eyes, ever the hero. He really wished he could bring Scott's hero complex down a notch. "Cool, but do you still want me to-"

"No, Sam, I have another idea."

 _ **(TWD)**_

Elsewhere, the faux hunter was driving through the streets. There was a popping sound that gained the man's attention but he ignored it. But when it happened again, he pulled over. Unbuckling himself, he opened the door to vehicle and climbed out.

Walking forward, he looked at the tire and saw an arrow in each of them.

Across the street from him stood Allison with a bow and arrow aimed at him letting the arrow go, it hit the man in the leg. Allison watched as he went down with a groan. She smirked and stepped behind a wall. The man broke the arrow and opened the door to his car.

Allison walked away and pulled out her phone. "Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked from the other line.

"You could say that." She answered glancing over her shoulder.

"All right, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now."

"Where's Scott?"

"Isaac's."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's with Scott."

"Do they have a plan?"

"Yeah, but not a very good one, it's Scott's and unfortunately we don't really have time for a better one." Hanging up, Stiles focused back on driving.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Allison opened up the door to the basement of the Lahey house and began to descend them with her flashlight on and in her hand. "Scott?" she asked, she saw him kneeling down on both knees. "Did Sam already put the spell up?" she asked, she glanced over at Sam and saw him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, I can't rely on him locking me up." He stated. "I need to learn control."

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Allison asked after dropping the bag of chains and unzipping it.

Scott lifted his head, revealing to the Argent girl what was happening to his face. His eyes were yellow, his face was taking on canine features and his teeth were now fangs. "Yes."

"Where?" she asked, they followed all turned to the freezer.

At the Sheriff's Department. In a freezer, Isaac was pushing against the door, his eyes yellow wish full moon infused rage.

Back, at the Lahey household, Scott was climbing into the freezer while Allison stood over him concerned. She breathed deeply, she didn't want to do it.

Scott could sense her hesitation. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Allison grabbed the freezer but then paused before bending over and grabbing Scott by the back of his neck. She pulled him into a kiss. Their lips met and displayed how much they cared for one another. Allison pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling away and closing the freezer.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Stiles pulled up in his Jeep. Stiles and Derek sat in the front while Sam sat in the back looking out the window. Stiles cut the engine. "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Stiles glanced over at the window where he could see a security guard. "Problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek stated as he went to get out of the car.

"You? You're not going in there." Derek glanced between the hand on his arm and Stiles, pointedly.

Stiles pulled away quickly. "Taking my hand off now."

Sam scoffed. "He's right, Derek, me and Stiles can get in easy without you distracting her."

Derek hadn't taken his incredulous gaze off of Stiles, still shocked the kid touched him. "I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"Can a werewolf that killed his own uncle be called an innocent person?" Sam wondered aloud, earning a glare from the alpha.

"You innocent? Yeah, right." Derek gave them both unamused stares. "Fine, what's your plan?" he asked.

Derek raised a brow. "To distract her."

"How?" Sam asked.

"To punch her in the face?" Stiles questioned sarcastically.

Derek chuckled humourlessly. "By talking to her."

"Alright, give us a sample." He glanced back at Sam, who still looked confused. "What are you going to open with?" Derek only stared at Stiles. "Dead silence, that should work wonderfully, any other ideas?"

"I'm think about punching you in the face." Derek quipped.

Sam glared. "If you do that, I'll set fire to your wolfy ass." Stiles smirked at the werewolf, who rolled his eyes at them both. "Now, I can get all three of us in there with one word, now let's go." He ordered climbing out of the car.

Stiles and Derek followed out. Sam looked at them both, his eyes glowing green. " _Invisique_." He chanted. They both watched as he disappeared before them.

Stiles eyed him. "Uh, what was that supposed to do?"

Sam grabbed both Derek and Stiles by their wrists and dragged them into the Department building. "Just come on, the spell works so that we're cloaked from others, no each other but they can still hear us." He whispered the last part as they walked in and past the desk.

Derek, who was still visible, snatched his wrist from the boy's grasp before walking over to the desk. "Good evening," a African-American woman greeted as she walked from the backroom. "how can I help…you." She trailed off once she saw the handsome man standing there with a smile.

Sam's jaw dropped and he stopped as he watched Derek flirt with the woman. Stiles saw the jealous look in his friend's eyes so he quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along. "You hate him remember?" Stiles whispered.

"No, I'm pissed at him and that certainly didn't help." Sam muttered trying to bite down on the jealous tone in his voice. Jealousy wasn't something he was used to.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the Lahey house, Allison was wrapping the freezer in chains and locked them together with a lock once she finished. "It's done." She announced knowing he could hear her from in there. "It's locked."

Inside the dark freezer, Scott's eyes began to glow. "Go." He ordered, and then clenched his jaw once she began to protest. "Just go!"

Allison took a step back before grabbing the flashlight and running up the stairs.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Sam dropped the spell once the two were in the back in John's office. Stiles walked in while Sam stood at the door.

Walking over to the lock safe, Stiles put in the put in the number combination but when he tried to open it, it came off.

Sam scurried away from the door when he heard keys rattling against the door. Stiles grabbed his again and pulled him out the other way.

Elsewhere, the injured hunter Allison shot was limping through the halls with blood dripping down his leg. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a needle

The two teens walked out and almost bumped into the injured man. "Whoa, uh, just looking, um…" he trailed off when he saw the arrow in his leg. Sam frowned. "Oh shit!" they both turned to run but the man grabbed Stiles.

Sam, turning around, raised his palm and focused on the man.

Stiles scrambled out of the man's arms when he fell to his knees gasping in pain.. Stiles ran over to the witch eyeing the man on the ground, still groaning. "Whoa, what are you doing to him?" he asked.

"Aneurism, hurts like a bitch."

 _ **(TWD)**_

After running up the stairs, Allison leaned against the door for a moment before walking away from it and walking into the living room of the house. Flashing the light around, Allison turned around and walked into the kitchen.

The light bulb in the flashlight began to go out. Slapping it against her hand, the Argent girl sighed when it stopped working. She slammed the flashlight down and tried to get in control of her breathing.

There was heavy breathing coming from somewhere, along with hissing. It sounded like it was coming from the halls. Covering her mouth, Allison tried to quiet herself down until she turned and saw some monster standing at the door way. It roared at her.

Screaming, Allison turned and ran.

In the freezer, Scott could hear Allison screaming. "Allison." Pushing up on the freezer door, he tried to open it. "Allison!" he heard her scream again. Slamming his fists against the walls of the freezer, they began to bend under his enhanced strength.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Stiles and Sam ran into the back room while the hunter pulled himself from the ground. As they ran into the room they noticed that the cell door had been opened and Isaac wasn't in it. The hunter stumbled into the room and looked around.

Out of nowhere, Isaac appeared and slammed the hunter onto the cell bed. Wrapping his hands in the man's shirt, Isaac lifted him from the ground and tossed him against the wall. The man grunted from the pain of the impact.

Grabbing Stiles, Sam pulled him to the other side of the room, watching as it all went down.

The man went to jab Isaac with a needle but Isaac caught his wrist and bent it to the side until he heard bones buckle. Grabbing the man's forehead, Isaac slammed his head against the wall and knocked him unconscious.

The needle, that fallen to the ground, was crushed under the weight of Derek's foot. Isaac turned around sharply but saw it was his alpha. Turning to the other two occupants of the room, Isaac's eyes skimmed over Sam and landed on Isaac.

Sam watched as the blonde werewolf came forward before throwing his hand out and pinning Isaac against the wall, under the weight of his telekinesis. Isaac tried to break free of the hold. Sam gasped; blood was already dripping from his nose. The two were both running on lunar power but Sam had used a difficult spell, and was trying to keep an enraged werewolf pinned. " _Sumno!_ " he chanted and watched as Isaac's eyes began to droop. It didn't knock him out like Sam had hoped but it stunned him.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Still in the freezer, Scott growled as he pushed on the freezer door, punched the walls and then punched at the door again. It was beginning to fall apart, not built to withstand so much strength. Finally the chains snapped.

Upstairs, Allison was facing the creature with a knife drawn and ready to fight. The creature continued to hide in the shadow but Allison was ready. "Come on!" she yelled at him raising the knife.

Before either could make another move, Scott busted down the door causing it to shatter and scatter across the ground. Rolling, Scott came to a stop facing the creature. The creature turned and climbed up the wall until it was on the ceiling, hissing down at them.

The two watched as the creature, a lizard creature, hopped down from the ceiling and ran out of the room. Allison ran over to Scott. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know."

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright, I've finished another chapter of TWD. I'm still a little iffy on the title so tell me if I should change it because I have more. Sorry there wasn't any Alexis Rogue in this chapter but she will make an appearance soon.**_

 _ **So, we got a little more of a look on who Conner and his family is, and we definitely know that they aren't human but can anyone guess what they are?**_

 _ **What about the incinerations that's been happening? The cashier? Carla Martinez? The random body on the roof?**_

 _ **Kamina, I really like the creature, I just wish it didn't have to be such a bad guy. Jackson could have really been badass as that creature. We've seen what it can do.**_

 _ **So, comes an end to another chapter, this rewrite is going to be much longer than Teen Warlock because it shows everyone. I'm following the plot, kind of, because it's a critical season to the series. It introduces Isaac, Erica and Boyd. It shows a new enemy and that there aren't just werewolves out there. This is my favorite season. I loved this season.**_

 _ **See ya next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Ice Pick

_**Alright! Here's chapter five!**_

 _ **(Chapter 5)**_

The sky was dark and filled with quiet flashes of lightning. At a Gas Station, Allison pulled up in her car in front of one of the gas station stalls. Parking and cutting the engine, Allison climbed out of the car and grabbed the handle to the gas pump before turning around and sticking it into her car.

The brunette looked around as she waited for the gas to stop pouring. Ever since she and Scott had seen that weird reptile creature inside of the Lahey house, she's been a little nervous to go around alone.

Inside the gas station, a handsome man walked out and toward the motorcycle. Turning his head, he eyed the pretty brunette girl until she turned to him. He gave her a charming smile and then put on his helmet.

Allison turned away and watched as he drove away, wondering what that was all about. Suddenly, the lights above her turned off.

It was so silent; Allison could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Quickly turning, she pulled the pump from her car, not really checking if it was done, and walked over to the station, plugging it back into the machine.

Quickly climbing back inside her car, Allison went to turn on car but found the keys wasn't in the ignition. She got back outside of the car and looked on the ground, thinking she probably dropped her keys onto the ground.

Walking around the car, she found them on the ground next to her tire.

Suddenly, there was a rattling sound that came from the distance. Allison's head snapped up, flashes of the reptile creature appeared in her mind. Her keys jingled as she looked around the gas station until her vision went black as a black bag covered her head. She gasped when she was jerked off her feet.

When the black bag was uncovered from her face, she found herself tied up with her arms behind her back and something tied around her mouth to keep her from talking. In front of her was her father, also tied against a chair.

Allison's eyes widened as she struggled it get out of the bindings. "Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten, Allison?" questioned a deep voice that seemed to come from every direction as Allison couldn't pinpoint the exact location. "Ever what wonders what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father will do?" Chris began struggling harder and leaning forward, the chair groaning as he tried to break it. "What do you'd think he'd have to do?"

Finally, the chair broke and he ripped himself free the bindings. He held his hand out expectantly and lifted his head toward his daughter. Someone from behind him walked forward and placed a phone in his hand. "When all it would take to change everything is…one bite." Chris flashed her phone to her; on the screen was call from Scott. Chris handed the phone back to the man, who Allison had seen at the gas station, as he stood. "Everything changes." Chris announced.

Chris walked forward and pulled the shirt from her mouth. Allison glared up at his through glassy eyes and an incredulous look on her face. "Is this how we're going to do father/daughter talks from now on?" she questioned heatedly.

Her father gave a nonchalant shake of his head. "No, this is how we're going to train you." He corrected. "Do you know why we use arrow."

"They can't heal until it's taken out." Allison answered instantly.

"Look familiar?" Chris asked holding up the arrow Allison used to shoot the hunter that went after Isaac, and by default Stiles and Sam.

Allison met her gaze determined. "You were going to kill him."

"That's right and if we find Isaac on another full moon we will kill him" Chris stated "That's the hard choice we make, but it wasn't my choice." Chris admitted dropping his hand to his side.

Allison immediately knew. "Gerard?"

Chris shook his head. "No, see, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition." Chris said as he walked around Allison's bound form and stopped behind her. Bending over slightly, he head hovered next to her while she stared forward. "Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decision, the hard ones with the women." Allison thought of Kate, and then her mother. "Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters are trained to be leaders." Allison tensed at the hand on her shoulder.

Chris placed the arrow in Allison's hands and leaned down kissing her head. "Training starts now, timer!" and with that both men walked out of the room while Allison sat there contemplating what to do next before she began cutting at the ropes with the arrow.

After cutting herself loose, Allison walked out of the room and reached the outside as she rubbed at the stinging sensation in her wrists. Allison still couldn't believe all of what just happened. She walked past the man, ignoring him, as he leaned against her car. "Congrats." He said.

Allison raised a brow turning to him. "For what?" she questioned. "It took me two and a half hours."

"Took me three when I did it."

A strangely proud smile grew across Allison's face when she heard that. She turned and climbed into her car and started the car before driving away.

The man stood up straight and watched as she did before walking over to his motorcycle. He paused when he felt something constricting around his left leg. Looking down, he saw a tail before it swept his feet from under him. He hit the ground and them a pain hit him in back of the neck.

He turned on his back and looked around but saw no one standing over him. Quickly climbing to his feet and reaching in his pockets, he pulled out a pistol and looked around for his assailant. Standing up and holding the gun out, ready to shoot the slightest sign of life as he moved around, the man searched while holding the back of his neck until he finally fell to the ground, paralyzed.

At the forest line stood the reptile creature with his claws dripping with some kind of liquid. It growled eyeing the man on the ground.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Inside the school gym, a group of students stood on the floor watching at Scott McCall and Allison Argent climbed the wall, while wearing protection harnesses. Scott glanced over to his girlfriend. "It had a tail, I don't have a tail." The way he said it made Allison think he was upset about that.

Giving him a teasing smile as she grabbed onto another rock to help her climb, Allison turned to him. "Maybe you just haven't grown it yet."

Scott scoffed reaching up and grabbing a yellow rock and used it to hoist himself up. "I'm not growing a tail. Ever." That's when he noticed that Allison seemed to be climbing faster than him but slowing down every once in a while. "Are you slowing down for me?" he questioned, offended.

Allison looked down at him, contemplating whether or not she should answer truthfully. "Uh, I, was waiting for you." She said.

"Oh, waiting for me to catch up?" Scott asked smiling.

"You looked like you were struggling." Allison said playfully mocking.

Scott's eyes traveled down the brunette's body until it landed on her rear-end. "Maybe I was admiring the view." He said confidently. Seems like his friends were rubbing off on him.

Allison scoffed. "Try admiring from afar." She continued to climb but when she looked up, she saw that Scott was now above her with a raised brow and smile on his face. He shrugged when she rolled her eyes at in disbelief. Smirking, Allison kicked Scott's ankle and watched as he went plummeting down to the floor but stopped just before he hit the ground but then hit it anyways. Everyone laughed while Allison checked to make sure he was okay before smiling.

Mr. Finstock sat down on the mat. "McCall I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He chuckled out. "Right?" Scott looked up at him deadpan but his coach had already turned away. "Alright, next two."

Sam and Stiles stood next to one another as coach Finstock walked over to them. "Stilinski, I'd pair you with Mellal but I don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Sam shot Stiles a grin, who rolled his eyes. "So, Erica, you're with Stilinski."

Stiles glanced over at the blonde before rushing forward, while the blonde looked up at the wall. Sam caught the girl's hesitation to move forward and turned to coach Finstock. "Coach, maybe I should go with Stiles." He suggested; Erica turned to the boy, who was facing their coach.

"I said I didn't want a repeat of what happened last year Mellal and I don't trust you or your buddy so Erica goes."

Sam turned to the blonde, who looked nervous. "Sorry, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." He assured.

Erica didn't seem to think so; she turned away from Sam and walked onto the mat. After putting on their harness, the two began climbing. Sam walked over to join Allison and Scott.

On the wall, Erica grunted each time she climbed and saw that Stiles had already finished his climb. Whimpering, she looked down to see how far she was up and gulped at the height. Looking back up, she began hyperventilating and then sobbing. "Oh, please…."

On the ground, Sam felt his heart clench with sympathy as he watched the blonde on the wall crying. Everyone closed in once they heard the young woman's cries. "Erica!" the coach called. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" he asked confused.

Lydia, next to Allison, looked at him incredulously. "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vesicular of the inner ear." She corrected. "She's just freaking out." Lydia said nonchalantly.

Sam shook his head. "No, she's not, she's sick." He muttered gulping; everyone glanced over at him strangely. Stiles noticed that the boy's eyes were glowing.

"Sam." He said grabbing his shoulder but the witch hadn't turned away from the blonde he was staring up at.

"Erica, you don't need to climb the wall, just let go." Sam told her.

The blonde could hear a couple of laughter from the popular girl's statement and shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said.

"Coach maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Allison told him, Lydia nodded her head agreeing.

Coach Finstock frowned. "What? Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?" he looked up at Erica. "Erica, you're fine, just kick off from the wall. T-there's a mat to catch you." He assured.

Erica let out a shaky breath and placed her forehead against the wall. Everyone watched as Erica pushed herself climbed from down the wall. Sam stepped forward and immediately tried to help her take off the harness. "See, you're fine, you're on the ground." Finstock muttered. "You're alright, shake it off, you're fine."

Erica shot him a look before slapping Sam's hands away from her after he pulled off the harness. People backed away as Erica walked through, they all had teasing smiles and were laughing.

Sam frowned and went to follow her. "Mellal, where are you going? You and Lydia are next." Coach Finstock stated.

Sam glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Erica. "Uh, I'm going to make sure she's alright." He told them.

"Does he have a crush on her?"

"Why does he care?" some of the students were muttering.

"No, she's fine, just climb the wall." Coach said unsurely as he peered over at the blonde, who stood with her back facing the entire class. "Alright! Martin! Mellal!" he called clapping his hand. The witch sighed turning around and walking toward Lydia, who was getting help with her harness.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the gym, the lights were turned off, all except two that hung over the rock climbing wall. Erica walked forward with a determined look in her eyes as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail not noticing someone walking up behind her until they placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she turned and saw Sam standing there with a concerned look in his eyes. "Erica, I don't think that's a good idea." He muttered.

Erica shrugged his hand away. "I don't care, I know I can do it, I-I need to do it." She told him.

"Why? There's no one here to prove it to, you-you don't have to prove yourself to anyone." Sam stated.

"Yes, I do." Erica muttered.

"To who?"

"To myself!" she snapped.

Sam took a step back. "This isn't a good idea, we shouldn't touch those without a teacher present."

Erica eyed him for a moment, wondering why he was acting like he cared all of a sudden. "You're not going to tell Coach Finstock, right?" she asked. Sam opened his mouth to answer but she interrupted. "Please, I need to do this, please." She begged.

Sam gulped down any protest as he stared into amber colored eyes before glancing over at the wall and then back to Erica. "Fine, I won't tell anyone but I'm staying here, just in case."

Erica nodded her head. "Thank you."

Sam just knew that this had bad idea written all of it but he…he owed it to her to just let her to this and not get in her way.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the locker room, Finstock walked amongst the boy looking around. "Listen up, if anyone see Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principle, get a teacher or you call me, except for you, Greenburg." He sneered at the boy. "Don't call me for anything, I'm not kidding, don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number." And with that he turned and walked back into his office.

Scott turned to Stiles. "Isaac?" he asked.

"It's Derek's problem now,"

Neither of the two noticed that Jackson heard the little trade.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the gym, Sam was standing next to Erica biting his lips. There was no harness, no mat or anything else that would stop her fall except for him and that made him nervous as hell. Especially when she began climbing. "Oh god, please be careful." He whispered.

Erica climbed panting with every step she took; whimpering once she was in the middle she glanced down, Sam was still standing there watching her.

 _ **(TWD)**_

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" Stiles questioned as Scott opened his locker, hiding the boy from view.

"I don't know." Scott sighed out reaching inside. "That thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather, the murdering, all this stuff happening with Derek just doesn't feel right." He closed his locker in time to see Stiles glare at him as he pulled on his sweatshirt.

Stiles shook his head. "No, you're not backing out, do you want to know why?" he asked, Scott waited for him to answer. "Because you and Allison are having quite a good time together and you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles!" he snapped. "Stiles wants to have a good time…many, many times, several times in a row. In several different positions." He frowned when he noticed the concentrated look on Scott's face and knew the werewolf wasn't concentrating on him. "Are you listening to me?"

Scott looked down at his shaking hand. "What? What is that?" Stiles asked.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Sam's heart almost leaped into his throat when he saw Erica's body shaking. "Erica, that's enough!" he called. "Jump down and I'll catch you." He ordered.

Erica began coughing, groaning and breathing unevenly. "I-I can't." she sobbed out.

"Erica!" he called again, she didn't seem to hear him.

He shouldn't have let her do this, Sam knew that and he did it anyways. So, when she fell back, guilt filled his entire being. Sam took a couple steps back and caught the blonde in his arms but her weight took them both down to the floor. "Sam!" he heard from behind him and turned his head to see Scott, and some other students walking in.

Sam turned Erica on her side as she began spasming. Stiles, Scott and Allison kneeled next to them while a couple other girls stood behind them. Scott turned to Sam. "What the hell was that? What was she doing?" he asked.

"She wanted to prove she could climb the wall." Sam muttered.

"And you let her?" Allison asked incredulously, that didn't sound like something Sam would do.

The witch gulped. "I-I couldn't talk her out of it." He stuttered not even trying to defend himself, he knew he should have gone to get a teacher.

Allison turned away from the witch. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I just felt it." He muttered. He turned to Sam, who looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Sam, is there anything you can do?" he asked, he didn't question why Sam had a guilty look on his face, he guessed it was because he blamed himself for this.

Sam blinked away the tears before turning to his best friend. "No, yes...I don't know, I've never done healing spells and what if I mess up, she's not just injured but diseased or something." Sam whispered. His mind was jumbled.

Stiles turned around to the girls behind him. "Hey, go get a nurse and coach!" he ordered. They all turned and ran, Stiles turned and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey, man, she'll be fine, you saved her."

Erica began coughing again after choking on her own saliva.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the middle of the woods, Sam trudged through with his family grimoire in his arms., his eyes were red and still a little glossy He wore his favorite fatigue jacket, denim pants and black boots. In his hand was a phone and he was using it as a light. Leaves crunched under his foot with every step he took. There was a low growl from behind him, turning around Sam glanced trying to find the source but saw nothing, and he felt nothing.

Rolling his eyes, Sam continued his trudging and jumped over the large trunk with no effort. Again, there was that growl but this time it was coming from the right of him. Sam snapped in the direction and gasped when he saw a black wolf sitting there eyeing him expectantly.

The witch took a step away from it. "Oh calm down." The wolf spoke.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered but his confusion cleared up when the wolf formed into Laura. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded with more heated than he intended to use.

Laura held her buffed her nails against her leather jacket. "I'm not the one who let an epileptic girl climbg a wall without a harness." She was as a spasm of guilt crossed over the witch's face. "Good job by the way."

Sam turned his head away from her and continued trudging forward. "How are you even here? I thought you were dead." He said.

"Please, Sam, you're the only one in Beacon Hills that can see me, that's how the spell works." Laura stated.

Sam glanced back at her. "What do you mean? What spell?" he asked.

Laura gaze a zipping motion over her mouth. "Ask your grandmother." She said. Sam huffed and stepped over a large root. "So, why did you let the blonde do that anyways?"

"None of your business." Sam spat angrily.

The she-wolf hummed. "Can it be what happened a year ago is still weighing on your mind?" she asked mockingly as she leaned against the tree behind her.

Sam's entire body seemed to freeze in that instant. He hated that Laura seemed to be able to poke around in his mind and memories, she's shown signs of it when he was still in that pain induced coma. "Leave it alone, Laura." He pleaded.

The ghost she-wolf appeared in front of Sam, his eyes were watering again. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Didn't you go through my mind or something?"

Laura shrugged. "I could but I didn't but sometimes your thoughts hit me and I caught a hint of it, I'd rather hear the rest from you, so come on, tell me."

Green eyes peered down at her. "Last year, I was hanging out with some of the lacrosse team because I was messing around with one of the seniors."

"A freshmen with a senior? You seem to have a thing for older guys." Laura teased with a glint in her eyes. Sam blushed.

"Anyways, we were in the halls skipping class when Erica had a epileptic attack in the hall and pissed herself, everyone surrounded her and laughed but only one person took a video of it, Jason, and if I'm honest, I could have stopped him, or after he had taken it I could have took his phone and erased it, but I didn't, I just tried to get her away from them and to the nurse." Sam sighed. "Later, I just watched as they uploaded on a Youtube website for everyone to see."

"Wow." Laura muttered. "And then what happened?"

"I grabbed Jason's phone and deleted it before I found Danny and had him hack the website and delete it there too."

"But too many people had already seen it." Laura guessed.

Sam nodded his head. "Including her, I let it go after a while and hoped she would but I didn't stop trying to make it up to her. I began helping her with her work or carrying her books to class for her but then I got moved up to some higher classes and she didn't."

Laura frowned. "Sam, you can't be held responsible for what someone else does, you were nothing but a kid then, and now, but I guess you're grandmother would say you did the right thing trying to help."

Sam sighed shaking his head. "I always stand up for Stiles or Scott if they were being messed with but when it came to Erica, someone I didn't know-"

"It's different." Laura acknowledged. "When it's your friends, you care and are fond of them, it triggers a protective instinct in many people when their loved ones are being messed with, it's hard to step out of a crowd to stop bullying and stand up for someone you don't know."

"I almost got her killed today." Sam muttered.

"But she didn't die and you saved her, doesn't that count for something?"

"I don't know, maybe, you tell me."

Laura stepped closer and reached to ruffle Sam's hair but her hand only passed through. She chuckled humorlessly. "It counts for everything."

Sam shook his head. "I'm going to the Hospital later to visit her." He just had to make sure she was fine.

They both stood there in silence for a moment; sometime during his explanation tears freed themselves from Sam's eyes and streamed down his face. Laura watched as he wiped them away. "What are you doing out here?" she asked changing the subject.

Sam shrugged. "Find a good place to practice my magic, Lucy is supposed to be coming back tomorrow to sign some papers to be my guardian." Laura scoffed and Sam did also. "I meant my faux guardian so I could stay in my home."

"Whatever, follow me, I know a good place to practice." Laura stated and began walking in a different direction, Sam followed her though had a couple difficulties seeing as Laura was floating through everything. "So, I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"That crossed my mind a couple times since you've showed up, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

Laura tilted her head. "To protect you."

"Derek would probably like to see you."

"And you'd like to see your grandmother, wouldn't you?" she asked, Sam only nodded his head. "Well, there's a reason why I'm here and not you're grandmother, she isn't used to her death."

"And you are?" Sam inquired.

"No, but like I said, it's apart of the spell."

Sam's brows furrowed. "I'm beginning to think that my grandmother is the one that cast this spell." Laura only nodded. "But you won't tell me what she did?"

"Why spoil your growth and the surprise, you'll figure it out soon enough." Green eyes seemed to glint with anger as they stared at Sam but the witch knew that anger wasn't directed at him.

"In other word, spirits from the other side have forbidden you from telling me anything." Laura only smiled and winked, letting Sam know he wasn't entirely incorrect. "Great." That's when he felt a dark presence near him. "What the hell is that?" he muttered turning in the direction of where the energy was coming from and then turning back to Laura, but the ghost she-wolf was gone. "Really? I mean, really?" he asked looking up at the sky.

Sam cursed the spirits for their convenient timing of taking away Laura and stepped forward so that he was next to a large tree and able to peer into the clearing ahead. In the middle of the clearing was a small figure standing there in the middle of the clearing was a short young woman with black hair and pale skin. Sam tilted his head eyeing the marking that was drawn on her arms, they looked like tattoos but even from the distance, Sam could feel the magic radiating from them. A witch.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At Beacon Hills Hospital, inside a room, Erica laid on a hospital with Melissa McCall standing over her with a flashlight in her eyes. She moved it away to see if Erica's eyes would followed before flashing it in the other eye. "It's been a while since we saw you, Erica." Melissa said trying to keep Erica awake by talking. "You were being so good about taking your medication." She understands the temptation was to stop taking the medication that caused her bloating and acne but the medication made sure she didn't end up in these positions.

Erica gulped. "Are you going to tell my mom?" she asked. Her mother had enough to worry about; she didn't want her worrying about anything else.

The nurse sighed and gave her the same look she gives a lot of patients that worry about getting in trouble with their parents. "Well, I swear I don't want to but there's this team of lawyers in the back that would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs," she gave a small grin, "but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot, so…"

Erica laughed, giving a wide smile. Melissa saw the beauty the girl had in that smile, the amusement in those beautiful colored eyes. Placing a hand on her forehead, Melissa smiled. "Doctor's going to be in, in a minute, okay?" she asked.

Erica nodded her head. "Okay." She smiled again before watching as Melissa walked out and then closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a figure appeared over her head and placed his hands on the handle of the bed she was on and pulled. The bed was being pushed while an oblivious Erica kept her eyes closed. After a moment, she opened her eyes and glanced around wondering where she was being taken. She tried to look up to see who was pushing her but two fingers pushed her head down. "Lie still." A boyish voice said.

Derek Hale pushed her into another room.

Erica gave a shuddered breath at the unfamiliar man and leaned up watching him in fear. Derek walked over and leaned against the counter in the room with a bottle of her medication in his hands. "Side affects include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." He muttered tactlessly.

The blonde gulped. "Who are you?" she asked softly.

Derek glanced up at her and smiled showing his teeth. "Let's just say we have…mutual friends." He said and placed the bottle of pills down on the counter behind him. He noticed the way she seemed to be taking in his appearance. "You get a…warning right before you have a seizure."

Erica's entire body seemed to be shaking with every breath or movement she took. "It's called an aura." She corrected, Derek tilted his head curiously. "It's…it's like a metallic taste in my mouth." She muttered looking down, unable to keep the man's gaze.

Derek let out a short chuckle. "You don't have to lie, Erica." The blonde didn't say anything. "What's it really taste like?" he asked.

A short sob escaped her mouth. "It taste like blood." She whispered.

"What if I told you that all of this could go away?" Derek asked. The blonde flinched when his hand touched her legs and trailed up. "The side effects…the symptoms…all of it." she gasped when he dragged her closer by her legs. She peered into his glossy green eyes. "And what if all those things not only went away…" she gulped knowing her face was flushed. "But everything else…got even better?" he asked raising his hand up and cupping the side of her face, seductively.

Erica leaned into his hand until he pulled away, breaking whatever spell he was able to place over her. She gave a nervous chuckle. "How?" she asked.

"Let me show you." Erica watched as his eyes bled red.

Elsewhere in the Hospital, Sam walked in with a vase of roses in his hands.

The teen walked forward, ignoring the lady at the front desk who was too into her computer, leading him to believe she was playing cyber games. The witch walked through the corridor until he ran into Melissa McCall. "Hey, Mrs. McCall." He greeted.

She smiled at the young man. "Hello, Sam, what are you doing here, this late?" she asked. "Did you run out of your anti-depressants?" she asked in a whisper.

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I still have them," those pills weren't something new, he's been taking them since he was twelve, "but I'm here to see, Erica Reyes, do you know where she is?" he asked, hopefully.

Melissa frowned. "Sorry, Sam, but she's probably still in the room with the doctor and probably asleep." Her eyes were soon drawn to the roses in his hands and smiled. "I'm assuming those are for her."

Sam felt his cheeks flush slightly. "Yeah but not for the reasons you think, I just want her to get better and know that I'm still here if she needs to talk." This wasn't much different than his position with Isaac; Erica hadn't wanted his friendship but he was determined to let her know that she could have it; he already failed with Isaac, he didn't want to fail with her.

Melissa took the vase from Sam's hands and sniffed them. "They smell nice." She complimented before yawning. Sam would never tell her that he cast a spell on them to give a person a good night sleep and nice dreams from enhancing their scent.

"Thank you, there's a note on them too, but can you make sure that she knows I stopped by?" Sam asked.

Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your grandmother would be so proud of you, you know that?" she asked.

"I hope so."

 _ **(TWD)**_

In biology class, the lights were turned off as the students sat at their desks watching the video boredly. "A small exposure to an otherwise deadly virus can actually prevent the effects of the infection from spreading." The woman on the video said. "This is called, vaccination."

In the back of class, Jackson sat with an irritated look on his face while Matt looked impatient. Finally turning to the pretty boy, he glared. "What the hell did you do to my camera?" he demanded.

Jackson's face screwed in confusion. "Huh?"

Matt grabbed the camera sitting on the desk next to him. "The lens is cracked." He stated. "Did you drop it?" he asked.

"So by creating an immunity…your body is primed to fight off the infection." Jackson, suddenly, seemed to be paying attention to the video.

Matt didn't notice he didn't have the boy's attention anymore. "Do you know how expensive this thing is?" he questioned.

"For meningitis to rabies from an animal bite."

"Jackson." Matt called trying to get his attention.

Jackson didn't take his attention away from the video. "Just send me the bill." He ordered.

"Meaning the subject is now immune." Jackson turned around to glare over at Lydia, who seemed just as bored as everyone else in class as she sharpened her pencil.

After class, Lydia walked through the halls until Jackson stormed up to her and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her to a stop. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Lydia's face twisted in anger. "What?" she demanded.

"Show it to me." Jackson ordered. "Come on." He reached for her wrist but Lydia slapped his hand away.

"Are you out of your mind?" she inquired.

"Nothing happened to you, it's like…it's like your immune."

Lydia stepped forward getting in the boy's face. Neither of the two noticed two figures standing over at a locker watching them discreetly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jackson sneered before grabbing her violently, one of the figures moved over in the direction. "It's you." Jackson said until a hand landed on his shoulder. The captain turned around only to for a fist to fly into his cheek and knock him onto the floor.

"Sam!" Lydia exclaimed, while the witch stood over Jackson shaking his head with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Sam ignored her cry and watched as Jackson climbed to his feet rearing his fist back. Sam narrowed his eyes, tempted to fry the boy's brain but only side stepped the fist and brought his knee up into the boy's stomach.

Jackson bent over gasping from the loss of breath.

Lydia pushed her way between them and pushed Sam back until she they away from Jackson. "Sam, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What was he doing?" Sam demanded angrily, throwing a nasty glare in Jackson's direction. Jackson had climbed to his feet and looked ready to charge but only turned around and walked away. Lydia opened her mouth to say something but only shook her head and stormed away. "Wait, Lyds…" he trailed off when she ignored his call.

In the girl's bathroom, Lydia stormed in and walked into a stall, slamming and locking the door behind her. She sat on the toilet carelessly and cupped a hand over her mouth to cover her cries.

Lydia heard the door open and breathed deeply, trying to quell her cries. "Hello?" she called. At the door of her stall, two bare and dirty feet appeared. Lydia grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is the girl's room." She stated.

The feet didn't move for a moment before finally turning and walking away. Lydia quickly stood up and opened the stall, running out. But there was no one there, she searched around but still saw no one. Lydia walked out of the bathroom and caught sigh of someone running up the stairs.

Lydia followed the person up the stairs and then down the hall, where the man was now standing in front of the school's trophy case. He turned and walked away, Lydia ventured over to the case and looked in. Her eyes landed on a trophy that read. Peter Hale.

Flickers of vision of a man walking up to her on the field, the night of Winter Formal appeared in her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. They were filled with unshed tears.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In the lunchroom, Stiles walked in and sat at a table with only one person sitting there. Stiles sat there and nodded in the boy's direction. "Boyd." He greeted. In his mind, he was being inconspicuous.

The Jamaican-American boy looked up at the boy, blandly.

"You got the keys?" he asked.

This kid watches way to many drug-dealer movies, is what crossed Boyd's mind. He held his hand out with the keys. Stiles reached up to grab them but Boyd didn't let them go. Stiles tried again but the boy's hold was firm. "This isn't a favor, it's a transaction." Boyd reminded.

Stiles nodded letting go of the keys. "Right, yeah." He reached inside of his pockets and pulled out twenty dollars. "Absolutely."

Boyd glanced down at the money before snorting. "I said fifty."

"Really? Because, I remember hearing…twenty." Stiles muttered. "I don't know. I have a really good vebal memory. I remember twenty. I remember distinctively a taw sound, twa-enty."

Sam stormed into the cafeteria with angry look on his face. He looked around the room before seeing Stiles sitting with some guy he didn't know and stormed over to them. "Stiles, I need to talk to you, Lydia and Jackson just-"

"I said fifty, with the fah sound, hear the difference?" Boyd interrupted the half Latino. Boyd leaned forward. "If you want you can hear some other words with the fah sound."

Sam glanced between the two, Stiles seemed intimidated and the boy seemed deadly serious. "I like him." Sam said pointing over at Boyd, who glanced up at him blandly. "I'll wait for you over there." And with that the witch walked away.

"Wait, Sam." Stiles said but Sam ignored him. Turning back to Boyd, who looked expectant, Stiles gave an uneasy smile. "Uh, no, no, no, I think I'm recalling it." Stiles told him. "Maybe I just got it confused with forty." Stiles put down another twenty.

Boyd took a piece of chip from his bags and put it in his mouth, before returning his bored gaze to Stiles.

Stiles sighed. "Come on, man, do you see the piece of crap jeep that I drive?" he asked pathetically.

Boyd shook his head. "Do you see the piece of crap bus that I take?" he asked incredulously.

Stiles reached inside his pocket and pulled out another ten before tossing it onto the table. "Fiddy." He said. The dark-skinned boy gave a faux wide smile before holding out the keys again. "Thank you." Stiles said before grabbing them and standing up, walking away with the keys in his hands

He sat at the table with Sam and Scott, slamming them down on the table. "Got them." He said. "I'll pick you up after work and then we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah." But then they both noticed that Scott's attention wasn't on them anymore. Turning their heads, they looked at what he was staring at.

Walking into the cafeteria in high heels, was a bombshell blonde wearing a leather jacket, a tight white t-shirt underneath, short thigh shorts. Her long golden locks were in loose curls. Her clothes enhanced her curvy figure and showed her bust. And in her hand was a rose. Erica Reyes.

As she walked boys, and girls, seemed to stare at her in shock. With each step, her hips swayed.

The blonde strutted through with a rose twirling in her hand. Erica walked over to a random boy and leaned over him, not braking eye contact with the star-struck boy, and grabbed his apple before biting into it. Standing up straight, Erica wiped away the bit of apple juice at the corner of her lips as she chewed.

She noticed that a certain pair of green eyes was watching her and waved the rose at him.

Over at the table, Sam's cheeks flushed. "Whoa." He muttered.

Their trance was soon broken by Lydia slamming her hands onto the table. "What…the holy hell…is that?" she asked.

"It's Erica." Scott answered.

Erica stepped away from the boy still holding his apple in her hand and walked away, out of the room. Scott and Stiles climbed out of their chairs and walked out of the room. Running down the stairs, they rushed out of the door leading outside.

There was Erica climbing into Derek's car. Seeing the two boys standing at the door, she shot them a wide grin. While Derek only glanced over at them with a pair of shades on his face and grinned also, showing all his teeth. He turned to the lunchroom window where he saw Sam standing there with Lydia.

Scott and Stiles watched as he drove off in his car at top speed.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At work, Scott McCall accidentally knocked over a job. Kneeling down slowly while cursing his momentary clumsiness, he eyed the piece of glass as he picked it up trying to figure out what was covering the glass.

A shadow was cast over him and his boss kneeled beside him. "Why do I get the feeling you have a lot on your mind?" Deaton asked.

Scott shook his head and discarded the piece of glass. He went to pick up the right and place it in the trash also. "Sorry, it's just kind of slipped through my fingers. Everything seemed to be slipping through my fingers."

Deaton nodded his head with a smile. "Now that sounds like far too world-weary a thing for a teenager to say." He commented.

Scott sighed still cleaning up the glass. "Sorry." He apologized not really knowing what he was apologizing for.

"You might wanna try a different perspective." Picking up a piece of glass and toying with it, he turned to Scott. "This is just entropy at work. This is more the natural way of the universe." Scott turned to his boss, curious. "But it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart." Scott glanced down. "It's just…changing shape." Deaton finished.

"For better or worsr?" Scott challenged.

"Exactly." Deaton stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, doc," Scott called following him, "when are we going to talk about the thing we never got to talk about?"

"Oh, yes, we never did get to talk about that did we?" Deaton shrugged. "Now is definitely a good time."

Scot let out a short chuckle. "Thank god."

"What do you think? Two dollars?"

Scott looked confused. "Two dollars?"

"Right." Deaton smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Two fifty more an hour? Seems like a perfect raise."

"That's not exactly what I was…" Scott trailed off as he thought about it. "Two fifty more an hour?"

"Done." They shook hands and Scott smiled. "Don't forget to clean up the cat cages." Deaton reminded before walking out.

Scott went back to cleaning up the glass with a smile on his face.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the Argent household, Allison and Lydia were giggling in Allison's room when Chris Argent knocked on the door. They both turned to him; Allison tensed. "Headed out?"

"Studying." Allison snapped. A protective feeling surged her being at the thought of her father trying to kill Lydia here in her room. Her shoulders sagged when hurt filtered across her father's face. She walked over to him. "Just studying, dad." she said.

Chris threw an arm around her shoulder. "I get it but we need you to remember what happened."

Allison inhaled deeply. "You want me to stop being friends with her?"

"Actually we want the opposite." He prepared himself for what his daughter may say after him. "I know how this might sound but we need you to keep an eye on her?"

"You want me to spy on her." Allison corrected.

"We want you to look out for your friend, to make sure everything's okay with her." Even as he said this, the doubt in his daughter's eyes never disappeared.

They both turned around to see Lydia still sitting with a pair of headphones in her ears and taking selfies with her phone. She studied the picture before kissing it, satisfied.

Allison smiled at her antics. "Seems okay to me." She sang.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Stiles unlocked the lock to the door before pushing it open while Scott and Sam walked in behind him. Sam scoffed. "Welp, you know what they say, Yolo." He muttered.

Stiles turned on the light, while Allison walked in smiling at Scott, who immediately followed her.

Lydia walked in and Stiles looked at her expectantly, before they could even think of doing anything, Sam stepped between them and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away. She rolled her eyes, still a little upset about his fight with Jackson but didn't pull away.

Stiles and Lydia sat on the bleachers while Sam was already out on the rink trying, but failing to stay up right. "Whoa!" he chuckled when his back hit the floor. He didn't mind playing the fifth wheel, he didn't date because the only guy he liked was dating someone else, at least the at his excuse before, but now… he glanced over to where Lydia was sitting with Stiles. _Persistent little bastard._ He thought fondly, before going back to focusing on the challenge at hand.

Over on the bleachers, Lydia pulled her sleeves down to her wrists. "Could it be any colder in here?" she asked rhetorically. Quickly, Stiles reached into his backpack and pulled out an orange jacket. Lydia glanced down at it. "I'm wearing blue." Stiles frowned, confused. "Blue and orange, not a good combination."

Stiles scoffed. "But it's the color of the Metts." He put away the shirt after getting a deadpan look from Lydia. She didn't like the Metts. Instead, he pulled out a reese cups candy. Lydia contemplated it for a moment before taking it. "Yeah, so blue and orange aren't a good combination but there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning to be a perfect combination…like, you know, two people…together…who nobody ever thought would be together. Ever."

Lydia nodded her head. "I could see that."

Turning to her shocked, green eyes peered at him understandingly. "You can?"

"Yeah, they're cute together." Stiles turned to Scott and Allison, who were giggling while they helped one another with their skates.

"Oh yeah them." Stiles muttered not having the courage to correct her.

"Cute."

"Cute."

"Adorable." Stiles said through clenched teeth while tying his skates roughly.

Allison and Scott walked up to the ice while Allison held onto his hand. "Since you never skated before maybe I should give you a few pointers." She suggested.

"Allison, I don't know if this is news to you or anything but you know the whole werewolf thing?" he asked. Allison rolled her eyes. "Super speed, strength and reflexes."

"A little ice skating should not be a problem." She smiled teasingly.

"Yeah." Scott turned and walked out on the ice. "See," he chuckled, "no problem-uh!" he grunted when he hit the ice.

Allison covered her mouth to smother her giggles. "Easy like breathing, right?" she asked sarcastically.

On the ice, Sam was still skating around until a presence consumed him like a scorching forest fire. Coming to a stop, Sam looked toward the entrance where the door was still open. Someone was out there. Sam immediately began skated off the ice and shed his skates. "Sam, where are you going?" he heard Allison asked.

Looking up from his place on the bleachers, he saw he had all of their attention. Sam smiled tightly. "I'm going to go get something from my car, I'll be back." He promised before taking off the skates and pulling on his shoes.

With that he ran out of the skating rink, closing the door behind him. It was dark outside and the only light there was, was above him on the wall.

Walking out further, Sam decided to go to his car. Once there, he reached into his pocket for the keys but found them gone. Must have fallen out when he fell while trying to skate.

The witch gave an irritated sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't notice someone watching him from afar, next to a large tree.

Turning around, Sam pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight to peer into the darkness. His light finally landed on a large tree not to far from him but nothing was there. "Paranoia, Sammy, look into it." He said to himself with a roll of his eyes before heading back into the skating rink.

On the ice, Lydia was twirling like a pro while Stiles stood off the ice watching her, mesmerized. Lydia saw she had a audience and smiled before skating over to him. "Well? Come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the ice.

Stiles allowed her to pull him along with still mesmerized.

Allison was skating backward trying to help Scott, who was holding his hands out and expecting to fall. "You got it, you got it!" Allison laughed at her boyfriend.

Scott began to slide off track before falling onto his face. Allison sighed amused.

After getting up again, Scott was finally able to stay up right. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." Only for him to run into the plastic wall and fall on his back. Allison covered her mouth shocked and concerned.

"You look like you hit your head that time." Allison pointed out kneeling over him.

"What's that coach?"

"You definitely hit your head."

Elsewhere, Sam was skating around with a pair of headphones over his head, humming to the song and ignoring anything he felt as he did. He glanced over to where Scott and Allison was, and smiled as Allison helped Scott off his back.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wish he could have what Scott and Allison had, to be in love, like real and actual love. Opening his eyes, he probably could if he could get rid of a certain alpha that plagued his mind. His heart stuttered at the mere thought of being with Derek, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Sam chuckled before glancing over at Lydia and Stiles but only saw that Lydia was kneeling over and eyeing something in her hand. Shrugging, he went back to skating mindlessly while thinking of Derek.

Standing up, Lydia saw there were a trail of purple pedals on the ice. Slowly she followed them until they lead to the entire flower. Getting on her knees and eyeing the plant that seemed to be growing from the ice.

Lydia looked down and saw a shape in the ice. Rubbing her hand to clear it she saw a frozen man in the ice. The man opened his eyes and mouth before shaking like something off a crazy cartoon at top speed and a blur.

Lydia screamed.

Stiles and Sam turned to her before they both raced over to her. They both kneeled over her and tried to get her off the floor but she struggled and neither of them were experts on the ice. "No!" she cried trying to break free of their grips. "Ah!"

 _ **(TWD)**_

At school, Erica was at her locker looking into a mirror to make sure her make up was in order. That's when she saw Scott in the reflection of her mirror with a serious look on his face. She turned to face him. "Two isn't enough for Derek, I know he needs at least three, who's next?" Scott demanded.

Erica scoffed wondering if he actually expected her to answer. Turning around to look into her mirror one last time, she closed it and faced him again. "Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" Erica asked sauntering up to him.

"Who's next?" Scott asked raising his voice.

The she-wolf, vixen, tilted her head with a teasing smile on her face. "You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until Jason, some jackass, took a video of me and put it up online." She said ignoring the question.

"Don't care."

Erica didn't either. "It's happened during but I was skipping in the halls, away from everyone, I started seizing on the ground and everyone was saying how they should put something into my mouth until some genius, one your very familiar with," Sam flashed through Scott's mind, "reads the card on my key ring and tell them all not to because it could break my teeth." Tears began to spring to her eyes. "I knew he was trying to get everyone to leave me alone but it didn't work."

"Erica." Scott muttered.

"Do you know what happens next?" Erica asked, her voice breaking with emotion. "I pissed myself and they started laughing, that same genius picked me up and ran me to the nurse piss covered and all." Erica chuckled humorlessly. "What an idiot."

Scott backed up as Erica walked closer. "Erica."

"You know the good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them." Scott took another step back but Erica pushed him harshly against the lockers. "Until some brilliant jerkoff…had to put cameras into everybody's phones." Erica reached up and cupped Scott's cheek with a dangerous look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. "Look at me now, Scott." Erica whispered seductively, Scott glanced around to see if anyone was listening and his eyes landed on Allison, who was watching.

Erica followed his gaze before turning back to Scott. "That's right." Scott focused on the blonde. "You only have eyes for her."

Scott lost his temper and grabbed Erica's arms roughly, Erica gasped as pain ripped up her arms but she didn't mind it. Erica backed away from the omega werewolf. Scott glanced down the hall again but Allison wasn't there.

Facing Erica again, he knew then that had been Erica's plan the entire time. Erica back away before turning and walking around the corner. Her new target now in her sights. Sam Mellal was sitting against the lockers with a sketchpad in his right hand and a pencil in the other while a pair of headphones were over his ears.

Erica rolled her eyes; this was probably the boy's study hall. Walking up to him and standing over him, Erica ripped the notepad from his hand and looked at it before sitting down next to him. It was a picture of some man. "Boring." She commented.

Sam pulled his headphones down around his neck and eyed Erica warily. "What are you doing, Erica?" he asked, trying to reach for his draws when she flipped the paper, she eyed the next drawing before turning the page again.

The blonde she-wolf held it out of the witch's reach. "Oh, oh, is that me?" she asked. Her hair was in a high ponytail. "This was when I climbed that wall and almost got myself killed." She muttered without much emotion.

The young man glared at her. "It was a stupid thing for you to do, Erica." The blonde turned to him and his features softened. "But it was brave to, you had a determined look in your eyes." Erica narrowed her eyes when Sam reached up and brushed away a strand of her from her face. "Your eyes were always the standout feature to you and I can never get them right." He muttered.

Erica gave a mocking grin. "Try adding some pain in there and you just may have it." She tossed the sketchpad onto his lap. "So, tell me Sammy," he tensed at the use of that nickname, "what did Derek mean when he said you were a witch?" she asked.

Sage green met amber brown when Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell Derek not to spread my personal business around."

"I wish people had that kind of mentality back when my personal business became public."

"I had it taken down, Erica." Sam sighed out knowing she was referring to the video. "No one will ever see that again."

Erica tilted her head. "True but it isn't enough for me and I want your help with something." Sam raised a brow. "Do you know if Jason is still in Beacon Hills?" she asked.

"All I know is that he's up at the community college that I visited last year."

Erica nodded. "Good, I want you to help me get a little payback."

"Revenge, Erica? Really?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Someone needs to serve justice."

"And I'm guessing waiting for karma to strike isn't an option."

"He's in community college, karma struck him in the dick with that one." Erica stated and Sam snorted amused. "But that was karma, not my revenge."

Sam contemplated it for a moment. "Fine, I'll help." He told her.

Erica leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Good." She whispered before standing up and walking away as the bell rang.

Sam blushed brightly and knew he was going to regret helping the blonde.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the Argent Household, Victoria Argent walked into her daughter's room and picked up a pair of pants that had been discarded onto the floor of her room. Folding them up, she walked over to Allison's bed where books were placed at the corner of the mattress.

Looking over at the book, she frowned when she saw a torn paper sticking out of her biology book. Placing the pants onto the bed, Victoria grabbed the note and opened it. _Because I love you_ was written onto the paper and was obviously written by a boy if the handwriting was any sign.

Victoria folded up the paper and walked put it back where she found it before walking out of the room. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen as she thought about the only boy Allison had shown any interest in since they moved to Beacon Hills. Scott McCall.

The Argent woman grabbed a cloth and placed it in front of her while she contemplated what she should do with this new information. With a quick look around, Victoria's eyes landed on a kitchen knife and picked it up, eyeing the sharpness appreciatively and then cut herself across the arm. Blood oozed from the fresh open wound but Victoria showed no signs of being in pain.

Later, in the Hospital, Victoria sat on the bed in the nurse's room while Melissa McCall rubbed at the wound with a cotton ball. "This is so embarrassing." Victoria said with a light laugh.

Melissa shook her head. "Not at all, I have seen far worse come through these doors." She commented eyeing the cut. "We keep a pair of bolt cutters in the back, trust me you don't want to know what they're for."

The Argent woman smiled. "Let me guess, something about men and their egos."

Melissa hummed. "Boys will be boys."

"Trust me I know, I was a teacher for years at an all boys private school."

"Oh, hmm." She reached forward with a needle in her hand.

Victoria shook her head. "Oh, I don't need the anesthetic."

Brown eyes stared down at Victoria as if she had said the sky was made of paper. "Are you serious?" Melissa asked, Victoria only smiled. "Okay." The nurse sighed out.

"Speaking of boys, how's Scott?" she asked.

"Scott, he's uh, like every other teenager." Melissa said dismissively.

"I'm sure he was pretty devastated after the whole breakup."

Melissa nodded her head. "He has been a little odd lately, well you know, he's kind of always odd but he…he doesn't seem all that…"

"Heartbroken?" Victoria asked knowingly.

"Yeah." But then she shrugged. "Maybe he just hides it well."

Victoria gave a forced smile. "Teenagers are quite good at hiding things." She said referring to not only Scott but her daughter also.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At Lunch, Allison sat back to back with Scott with a huff. "I know how it looked but she came up to me." Scott told her after feeling the tension radiating from his girlfriend.

"I'm not jealous." Allison lied.

"You're not?" Scott asked relieved.

"She's with Derek now isn't she?" Allison asked. "Like Isaac?" Scott didn't answer her question because it was clear. "You can't get caught in the middle of this." Scott tensed. "Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here? Derek turning Erica and Isaac? It's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know." Scott said.

"It's always crossfire."

Scott sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I can't just stand by, I can't just pretend to be normal." He told her.

She chuckled. "I don't want you to be normal, I want you to be alive." With that Allison got out of her seat with her food and stormed away, almost running into Stiles.

"Hey, Scott, you see that?" he asked pointing over at the empty table.

"Yes, it's an empty table."

"Yeah, but whose empty table?' Stiles asked.

"Boyd."

 _ **(TWD)**_

"I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said as Stiles and Sam followed after him. "and if he's not at home the two of you call me, got it?" he asked.

Sam scoffed. "I'm not going with Stiles, Scott, I'm going with you."

"What?"

"Look, maybe I can help you talk to Boyd if he's there but if he's home it's going to be weird if I show up there with Stiles."

Scott shook his head. "Fine, you're coming with me, Stiles?" he asked turning to his other best friend.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should just let him turn Boyd, you know?" Scott shot Stiles a look while Sam only shrugged his shoulders. "He's giving him a choice right?" he asked.

Scott grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him along. "We can't."

Sam followed them. "Why?" he asked challengingly. "Because, they're going to be fighting Allison's parents? The same parents that won't hesitate to cut you in half?"

"No." Scott denied.

Stiles shook his head. "You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good and the word sensational comes to mind."

"How good do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

Sam scoffed. "Scott, you run the same risk as she does except your in more danger because you sneaking in and out of a hunters house and around with a hunters daughter." He countered.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, you can't be held responsible for everyone Derek turns."

The werewolf shook his head. "They are all my responsibility and you know this is going to get out of control, that makes me responsible."

"Hero complex much?" Sam snorted. "It's horrible how big your ego is right now, Scott."

"Sam." Stiles snapped.

Scott turned to the witch. "What?"

The witch narrowed his eyes. "You think you're the only one here who can really do anything? I can help and Derek has done a good job with Erica, incase you haven't noticed she hasn't had any seizures lately. I can't help but think maybe they'll be fine."

Scott shook his head. "No, the hunters are aiming for Derek and for them, do you want them to die?"

"No, but-"

"then help me stop Derek."

Stiles and Sam traded looks before they both nodded. "We're with you but I disagree with Sam with the thought of your new found heroism because it's making me very attracted to you."

Scott snorted amused. "Shut up."

"No seriously, do you want to try making out for a second." Scott pushed Stiles forward while Sam covered his mouth to hide the snickers. "Just to see how it feels for a sec."

Sam scoffed. "I still think it's unrealistic." He muttered knowing that Scott could still hear him. "You can't save everyone, Scott."

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the Hale house, Jackson walked up to it. "Derek." He said. "I know you can hear me, you owe me an explnation and I want to know why-why it didn't work?" he asked through clenched teeth. But he got no answer. "Holy." He muttered when a gang of guns was pointed into his face.

"Wait!" Chris Argent called stopping his people from shooting.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Stiles parked in front of Boyd's home before hopping out of the jeep and running up to the door, knocking on it. "Hey, Boyd! It's Stiles." He said before turning around and gasping when he saw the blonde goddess standing behind him. "Oh, wow!" he exclaimed.

Erica stood there smiling at him before giggling cutely at the fact she was able to scare the boy. "What are you doing her Stiles?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing I was just looking for, uh," he seemed unable to finish his sentence.

"Boyd?" Erica asked.

Stiles nodded his head while biting the inside of his cheeks. "Yeah, yes, Boyd."

Erica chuckled. "You know what you're doing right now is kind of funny?" she asked. Stiles shook his head confused. ""You're always looking in my eyes."

"That's funny?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, because it's that kind of look where you're trying to not look anywhere other than my eyes." She said with a tilt of her head and a knowing glint in those amber eyes. "But you want to don't you?" Erica took a step closer into Stiles personal space. "You want a nice, long, hard…look." She said standing close.

Stiles shook his head. "Not really, no." he lied, he wouldn't mind it though.

"Oh." Erica said taking a step away. "So, it's just my eyes?"

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I have beautiful everything." Erica corrected.

"And new found self-confidence, congratulations Erica, I should get going."

He tried walking away but the she-wolf placed a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him back. "You're not going anywhere!" she sneered.

"Why not?" Stiles whispered.

Stiles watched, as Erica pulled out a piece of his car engine before she smacked him unconscious with it.

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the animal clinic Deaton walked into his store and frowned when he saw that the back door had been opened. Deaton stopped at the threshold when he saw a body with claw marks on his bedpan. I was wondering," Deaton turned to see Chris Argent standing there, leaning against the door, "if you could give me your medical opinion on what killed this man."

Deaton frowned. "I don't know if you saw the sign but this is just an animal clinic." Deaton told him.

"I'm aware of that, I'm also aware you're not just a vet."

 _ **(TWD)**_

At the skating rink, Boyd was driving the machine to smoothen out the ice.

"Alright, you let me do all the talking." Scott told Sam, who nodded his head half listening. "Boyd!" he called. The young man looked over at the two teens walking on the ice toward him. "We just want to talk, hey, come on Boyd please." He begged.

Sam shook his head. "Scott, Derek has obviously already talked to him, we should just go." He muttered.

"No, he needs to know everything." Scott said before facing Boyd again as he drove the machine. "Did Deerek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going wild on the full moon I mean everything."

Boyd finally stopped the machine with a grim smile. "He told me about the hunters." Boyd admitted.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked skeptically.

Sam sent him a look. "Is knowing Allison's the hunter's daughter enough to keep you away?" he whispered. Scott shot him a look that clearly said he wasn't helping. Sam couldn't believe the hypocrisy going on but kept quiet.

"Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it." Scott told him.

"I just want not to eat lunch alone everyday."

"And no one is blaming you for that, Boyd, no one wants to be alone." Sam told him stepping side to side with Scott. "But there are other, less dangerous ways about to going and making friends."

"And you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott added.

"That really hurts, Scott." The werewolf and witch both turned to see Derek standing there with both Isaac and Erica standing behind him.

Sam's eyes passed over Isaac and noted that the boy's posture had changed. It was less tense and more relaxed. It just screamed he didn't give a fuck.

Derek smiled condescending at the two. "If you're going to review me, at least a consensus."

Scott glared at Derek while Sam tensed while gathering magic in his hands. He didn't expect for Derek to attack him but Derek wasn't a predictable person.

"Erica, how's life been since we met?" Derek asked the blonde she-wolf.

Erica tilted her head. "In a word…transformative." Her fangs grew from her teeth as she growled an animalistic growl at the two boys.

"Isaac."

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Issac told them.

"So, okay, hold on," Scott said holding up his hands, "this isn't exactly a fair fight."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Then go home, Scott." He glanced at Sam, who moved away from Scott and narrowed his eyes as they began to glow. Derek glanced over at his werewolves and they took that as a hint before heading over to Scott.

Sam went to stick his hand out and stop them but Scott grabbed his wrist. "No." he muttered. "Get away." He ordered, Sam looked like he wanted to protest but moved away. He wasn't Erica or Isaac's target anyways. Scott slammed his fist against the ice and watched as it shattered before looking up. "I meant fair for them." His whole face transformed before roaring at the two newborn wolves.

With one movement, Scott grabbed onto Isaac's arm and threw him clear across the rink until he hit the plastic blockades. Isaac looked up, his face was transformed and eyes yellow.

Sam standing next to Derek watching it all go down. "This is stupid." He muttered.

"Just a practice run." Derek assured.

"You're having them fight Scott knowing they won't be able to win, even if he is an omega and they're stronger, he has more experience." Sam pointed out. "And he's stupid for wanting to fight them but I guess we can't all be smart."

Derek turned to Sam. "Like I told you before, Sam, it's his nature now."

Scott kicked Erica in the stomach, sending her flying back into the ice-mending machine. Isaac got back to his feet and stormed over to Scott. Scott stood ready for the attack but he wasn't ready when Erica kicked him in the back and Isaac grabbed him by the front before tossing him aside.

Sam's hand twitched as his magic hummed under his skin, begging to be released but Scott was handling himself well to be fighting two physically stronger opponents. Scott roared and charged Isaac, tackling him to the ground.

Erica hopped onto Scott's back and tried to pull him off of her pack mate but Scott only stood and threw himself back against the ice mending machine. Knocking Erica off of him.

Isaac swung for Scott but the older werewolf ducked under his claws before punching him in the stomach causing Isaac to bend over and them slamming a fist onto Isaac's back, knocking the blonde down. Scott kicked Isaac in the face knocking him back before grabbing Erica and tossing her aside.

Away, Sam smirked over at Derek. "Like I said, they never stood a chance." He said.

"Don't you get it?" Scott asked. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power and it's alla bout him, he makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs."

Sam stepped aside when Scott slide Isaac across the ice and in between he and the alpha. Sam frowned. "That's enough, Scott." He said when Scott reached for Erica but Scott didn't stop and grabbed Erica before sliding her across the ice also.

Sam shook his head and kneeled down over Isaac before turning him on his stomach. "He's breathing." Sam muttered.

Derek smirked. "It's true, it is about power." Sam looked up when Derek began to walk over to Scott. Derek stalked over to the younger werewolf with his claws growing and eyes bled red. His face transformed into his semi-werewolf state.

Sam swallowed saliva and watched as Derek head butted Scott before slashing him across his stomach. "Scott!" he yelled. "Derek, stop!" he ordered.

Derek ignored the witch and punched Scott in the face before upper cutting him and landed a bunch where he slashed the omega.

Sam was about to throw Derek away when Scott elbowed the alpha in the face sending him back a couple steps. Scott swung but his wound slowed him down, Derek gave a series of punches.

Sam stood up from Isaac and Erica raising his hand out and focusing.

Derek lifted Scott up and slammed him onto the ice before he felt a searing pain in his mind. Growling, he turned to the source of his pain. "I said, stop!" Raising his foot, Sam slammed it down.

Derek watched as the ice shattered under his foot and the cracks crawled over to him. The ice under his feet splittered and ruptured, rising from the ground sending Derek skidding away from Scott.

Sam quickly ran over to his friend and kneeled over him. "Werewolves are so stupid!" he spat sitting Scott up and glancing over at Derek, who was walking over to him, his face back to it's human state.

Sam narrowed his eyes and watched as Derek dropped to his knees grabbing at his head before stumbling back to his feet. "You don't have the power to keep me down, Sam, you're only tiring yourself out." He stated.

The witch glanced up and muttered a chant in Latin. Derek gasped when his ribcage caved in under the weight of Sam's magic but as soon as ribcage broke, it healed. Derek spat blood on the floor. "Violent." He muttered eyeing the witch.

Derek turned away and began walking to his fallen wolves.

Sam wanted to do more but he couldn't think of anything that could be worse than having your brain feeling like it was on fire or breaking ribs. So he watched as Derek walked away as he helped Scott sit up.

Boyd climbed down off the machine and Scott saw his opportunity. "Don't." he spat out more blood. "You don't want to be like him."

Boyd nodded his head. "You're right," he agreed grabbing him of his shirt and lifting it up, showing of the bite mark on his side, "I want to be like you." Boyd told him and then walked toward his pack.

Sam sighed; they had come here for nothing. He should have known or at least sensed that Derek had already bitten him. He shouldn't have let them fight, no matter what Scott said. He hadn't been strong enough, again. "You're such an idiot." Sam told him throwing Scott's arm over his shoulder and lifting him up. "I could have saved you the pain but you just had to fight and beat them up to prove your point, good job by the way." He congratulated sarcastically. "You just showed them why they made the right choice, to be strong like you."

"Shut up." Scott said breathlessly.

"Maybe you could show them why they should stay with Derek more and listen to you less by beating them up again, I could have told you that wouldn't have worked."

"Alright!" Scott groaned.

"I'm just saying." Sam said with a grin. He didn't take pleasure in his friend's pain or the fact that Derek had beaten him up but if he had been listened to, it wouldn't have happened.

 _ **(TWD)**_

In an alley, in a dumpster, Stiles pushed open the top sigh a large lump on the corner of his forehead and dirt coating his skin. "Bitch." He muttered referring to the pain and the she-wolf before climbing out.

 _ **(TWD)**_

Sam walked into his room and jumped when he saw Erica lying on his bed with a bag on her lap. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Erica grabbed the bag and pulled out a plastic penis shaped dildo and a sparkly red and yellow dress. "Time for my payback." She said with a mischievous wink

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Welp, here's another end to another chapter. I think I incorporated a good past between Sam and Erica, with Sam not exactly being the bad guy but showing a time where he didn't always have a backbone and some regrets. Though, I wonder what Erica is planning for the guy that took the video.**_

 _ **Here's a little taste on what to expect next chapter. Payback is a bitch. Sam and Alexis meet. Conner and his family comes back. The creature, not kamina, strikes again.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Abomination Part 1

_**Hey. I've been struggling for a minute with the decision between abandoning the rewrite of Season 2 or continue writing it. I can't say I don't like writing it but I hadn't exactly planned on wanting to follow the story exactly but I will. I just decided the prequel I write would make the difference I want. To make Teen Wolf into my hands and create a journey out of it.**_

 _ **Anyways, the OC's I've been showing is just the introduction of them. They'll have more importance later in the story or even in my next Fanfiction because I've been having trouble incorporating them into thing.**_

 _ **Also, I'm a hardcore Stydia fan, or anyone paired with Stiles really, and Season 2 really showed their friendship so it was really a slow burn Stydia.**_

 _ **Also, Alexis Rogue and Conner Wasser were created by HeartlessNobody13.**_

 _ **(Chapter 6)**_

"Okay, what the hell are you planning on doing to this guy, Erica?" Sam questioned as he parked a block away from where he knew their current target lived.

Green eyes watched as Erica messed around with the bag filled with two dildos, a red sparkly dress, some makeup products, duck tape, and a blindfold. The two teens were dressed in black. Both wore a black leather jacket and ski mask pulled over their face, black gloves on their hands, and boots.

The she-wolf smirked before tying the bag up and tossing the bag to her feet. "We're going to humiliate him like he did me and we're going to do it in the worst way possible."

There was a glint in Erica's amber eyes that made Sam nervous. "That stays within legal rules?" he asked hopefully.

The blonde snorted. "Sure, whatever." That didn't really reassure Sam, he didn't want to do anything that would get him in any type of trouble but this Erica definitely promised that he wouldn't get out of this unscathed. It wasn't that Sam had never been in trouble before but he didn't want to get mixed up in trouble that will get him arrested again.

Sam watched as Erica pulled the mask over her face and sighed before he did the same thing. They both climbed out of the car and began to walk down the street. It was dark with the streetlight being the only thing that provided any light.

The witch still couldn't believe that the blonde in front of him was the same one that tried to climb the wall without a harness. Sure, he didn't hang around Erica since Lydia, Stiles and Scott used to take up a lot of his attention; he liked the Erica she was before. The nice Erica that didn't have a mean bone in her body but he could understand what made her change into someone who didn't care about anything. Being bullied does that to a lot of people.

Erica felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced over at Sam. "Something wrong?" she asked with edge in her tone.

"What's with the attitude, Erica? I'm helping you." Sam reminded her confused.

"Maybe if you had the same balls you do now, you could have saved us both the trouble of doing this."

"So, you're going to continue to throw this in my face?" exasperation entered Sam's voice. "I apologized for that Erica, I had it taken down, what more could I do?" he asked.

A smirk grew across Erica's face, though Sam did see it because she turned her head and let her long her shield her face. It was easy to guilt Sam into doing anything; he didn't have as much of a backbone as he likes to pretend. "Let's start with getting this asshole out of the house." She held up the rope and thin cloth in her hand.

The two made it in front of an average sized house on the end of the street with a tree next to it and a wooden gate surrounded it, closing it off from the rest of the neighborhood. With little to no effort, Erica somersaulted over the gate. Sam rolled his eyes before performing the same move and landed next to Erica.

They walked over to the window on the side of the house, hidden by the tree. Erica looked up at it. "And you're sure this leads to his room?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been to his house before." With a flick of his wrist, Sam sent the window up and gave Erica the opening she needed. "Hurry up and get this over with."

"Says every girl that ever had the displeasure of sleeping with this douche." Sam snorted and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loudly. Erica sent the witch a wink before her eyes shifted yellow and she launched herself at the wall and scaled it like a cat would a tree before entering through the window.

When her feet touched the other side, Erica bit back a disgusted snort when she stepped on a pizza in an open pizza box on the floor. The room was as clean as a ten years old's would be. Erica shook her head before focusing on the snoring naked man on the bed sleeping spread out on the bed. _He is making this easy._ She thought and walked over to him.

Outside of the window, Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Erica to finish doing whatever it was she was doing. He jumped when he heard a thud and looked up in time to see a body flying down at him. Sticking his hand out, Sam stopped the body from landing on top of him and lowered it so that it was at his waist level. It was Jason, unconscious with a large bruise on the corner of his forehead, he was tied up with his wrist bound behind his back and tied at the ankle with his entire chest covered in rope. His mouth was wrapped up with the cloth keeping him from speaking, had he been awake.

Erica jumped out the window and landed on her feet, her attention was drawn to the floating man and raised a brow. "Wow." She muttered. She had gotten a little taste of how strong Sam was when he got Derek away from Scott at the rink but this was seeing a little more up close and personal. "What else can you do?" she asked.

It was Sam's turn to smirk. "What can't I do?" he asked. The effect of magic had on him and his friends was a little lost since he doesn't use it unless he had to. It was nice to show off every now and then. "Alright, where are we going next?" he asked.

"To the college."

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the study of the Argent home, Gerard sat at the desk reading through some files on the desk with a pair of glasses over his eyes. The folder her was on now was titled _Scott McCall_.

There was a knock at the door, drawing the man's attention but he didn't look up from the files. "Come in." he ordered.

The door opened and revealed Alexis Rogue standing there. The young woman walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?" she asked cordially. She respected Gerard for his profession and the fact that he had brought her along to America, though it was her Coven that was paying for her place.

Gerard looked up at the young woman. "What have you been up to in the last week or so?" he asked innocently.

Alexis raised a brow. "I've been in and out of the city." She said shortly. If Gerard wasn't going to ask for her answer in detail she wasn't going to give it to him.

"Doing what?" she cursed herself for jinxing herself.

"I needed something's that I couldn't find here."

The man saw that he wasn't going to get a full answer without asking. "What things, Alexis? And with what are you going to do with those things?" he asked.

With a sigh, Alexis answered the man. "I'm planning a ritual to make sure that my home won't be invaded without my notice."

"And this ritual will what? Notify you if anyone enters?"

"It'll knock the person unconscious if they entered without my permission."

Gerard was impressed. The young woman in front of him was an impressive witch at such a young age and she was exactly what he needed now. He looked down and closed Scott's file before reaching over and grabbing the one titled _Samuel Mellal._ Opening the file, he read through it. "Did you know that there was another witch in the city?" he asked.

Alexis hesitated. She had known there was a witch after she felt his energy near the clearing she was at a couple days ago. His energy was potent but uncontrollable. "Yes, I did."

"Hmm, his name is Dreux Mellal, goes by Samuel." He told her. Alexis's eyes widened at the name. "What is it?" he asked seeing the look.

"I know of the Mellal family, they're apart of the late-Olympic coven." She admitted. "I've read about them in my studies back at my home. The Mellal are powerful witches dates back into the 1800s where they're Algerian witches from Bordeaux, France who migrated to Louisiana and settled in New-Orleans, they're known for their practice in Dark Magic, a lot of them got themselves killed because of it."

Gerard hummed. "Late you say? What happened to them?" he asked curiously.

"They're hubris became their downfall is all my father told me."

Looking back down at the file, Gerard studied it. "It says that Samuel was born in French Quarters, New-Orleans back in 1995." He stated. "I looked into his past and found numerous flight tickets purchased by his grandmother around that time where she flew back and forth between there and Beacon, before they stopped in 2003 once the child had turned eight and they relocated here."

"Why are you looking into his files anyways?" Alexis was curious.

"Because Chris told me the child had attacked them while defending Derek Hale, once, a werewolf."

Alexis narrowed her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for witches and werewolves to get along, their relationship was far better than most but their relationship wasn't that well off. Witches would sometimes use werewolves as a channeling source to boost their magic because werewolves had an innate magic in them that they couldn't tap into or mold unless on the full moon, which causes their transformation.

"So, you think he's working with Derek Hale?"

"I thought so, that's why I had him and his friends followed, he's been seen with both Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes just recently so it would be foolish to think he wouldn't be working with Derek."

Alexis didn't like the look in Gerard's eyes. "So, what?" she asked.

"I want you to have a little chat with him."

Alexis kept her face schooled but in her mind she was a little reluctant to hurt fellow witch, if that's what Gerard wanted. "About?"

Gerard spun around in his chair so that Alexis could only see the back of the chair. "Witches are very interesting creatures, fascinating." The young witch didn't like where the tone he was using. "So powerful yet easily manipulated…if you know where to strike." Gerard spun back around. Alexis felt like ice water had been spilled down her spine when she saw the smile on Gerard's face. It was skeletal. "And like most, his weakness is his family."

 _ **(SOT)**_

At Beacon Hills Community College, there were lights all of the campus and cameras with a bleeping red light in every corner.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and the cameras began to fail until all the electricity turned off.

In the bushes, in front of the college, Erica stood behind Sam has he chanted in Latin with his hands held outstretched in the direction of the school. The blonde held the now conscious man in her hands, who was struggling to get out of her grip but his mere human strength wasn't enough for her werewolf strength.

Sam finally dropped his hands once the power had gone out. "Alright, we have about half an hour before the lights turn back on and the cameras get us on video." He told her turning around.

Erica grinned. "Good, grab his legs." Sam did as told and they two began to carry him down the stairs towards the middle of the campus where the flagpole was lowered.

The witch saw the direction they were going in and frowned. "What? So, we're going to tie him against the flag pole? Isn't that a little tacky, it's practically hazing."

"Would you rather we drug him up on medication and leave him in an alley way for some old pervert to find him?" Erica asked. Jason shook his head with much vigor.

Sam sighed. "No, fine, against the pole it is."

The two dropped the man on his back and watched as he squirmed around like a worm. "Disgusting." Erica spat at him before dropping the bag on the side and pulling out the dress. "Help me get this on him."

After a few minutes of trying to get the dress on Jason, they had even though his arms weren't in the sleeve thanks to Erica tying his arms behind his back. Erica tore the cloth from around Jason's mouth. "W-what do you think you're doing, man? Is it money that you want? Cause I'll give it to you."

Erica laughed. "I don't need your money." She turned around and took the item Sam was holding out for her. A tube of lipstick. "I need you to stay still." Jason opened his mouth to scream but it suddenly slammed shut under the weight of Sam's magic. It was five minutes later that Erica finished putting make up on the man, making him look like a hooker. "You look a lot prettier now." Erica cooed sarcastically.

"He looks like an hooker from the Bronx."

"That's an insult to hooker everywhere."

"I guess." Sam said reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the dildos. He let the spell drop from Jason's mouth and the man immediately opened to yell but gagged when the dildo was stuffed into his mouth.

Erica glared down at him. "Don't like it when people put things in your mouth? Do you?" she sneered at him but he couldn't answer since Sam had spelled his mouth shut to keep him from spitting out the dildo. The blonde moved over to Sam and grabbed the other dildo along with a tube with an orange nozzle.

Sam frowned when he saw the title printed across the tube. "Erica, that's All American glue." He stated.

"So?"

"So? That glue is like an industrial cement, it'll take some special kind of solvent to get that off of whatever it's on." A particularly nasty look was sent toward Jason as Erica squeezed the bottle of glue onto the bottom of the dildo before placing it in the dead center of Jason's forehead and holding it there to let the glue dry before letting go. "Alright, now what?" Sam asked.

"We tie him against the pole, take pictures and then hang them up all over the Internet." Erica said before throwing her head back and giving a loud cackle. "Muuuuhahahahahaha!"

Sam shook his head, amused at the blonde's antics. "That's a little over the top." He said.

"Ha." Erica added one last time.

Sam stepped back and used his powers to lift Jason from the ground and pressed him against the pole. The rope flew from the bag and wrapped around him. Tying him against the pole, tightly.

Erica pulled a camera phone from her pocket and turned it on before aiming it at Jason. "I hated the very existence of these phones but now I love them, say cheese Jason." The boy's eyes were wide with fear and there was a large wet spot over the crouch of the dress, while the wetness trailed down his leg and dropped to the ground. "He pissed himself!" Erica laughed.

The witch cringed in disgust and almost felt bad for him but he made the decision to help the blonde she-wolf. "Alright, let's go, I got things to do." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Wait." Erica said before walking up to Jason but staying a good distance away and pulled her mask off. Jason's eyes widened in surprise. Erica gave him a sultry look. "Surprise!" she exclaimed spreading her arms out. "Karma caught up to you in the form of a sexy ass blonde."

"Vain, much?" Sam snorted.

"It's not vain if it's true." Erica countered before pulling the ski mask back over her face. "Now we can go."

"If he calls the cops and tell them he saw you, you know they're going to question you."

"All I know it that I was at home playing scrabble with my mom." Erica stated innocently while fluttering her eyelashes at Sam. The witch snorted at the word 'innocent' knowing that the innocent Erica is far gone.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Conner Wasser sat in the passenger's seat of his mother's car while his siblings in the back seat of the car arguing. The trip to Chicago was a bittersweet one. The Martinez family ended up moving the funeral up to the week they had shown up but it was sad to see his best friend go, knowing he'll never see her again.

It sucked.

"Have you talked to dad at all?" Conner asked his mother over his siblings yelling in the back. It was something about a toy they both wanted to play with or something like that.

"I have." Marie admitted, she had been wondering how long it would take for her son to ask that question.

"And has he found the thing that killed Carla?" he asked impatiently.

Marie sighed turning around the corner. "No, he hasn't."

Conner was floored. His father had the best sense of smell out of the three of them and had the last week and a half to find the murderer. "How the hell is that possible?" he spat angrily, his eyes began to glow blue.

Fiery orange eyes turned to meet those glowing blue eyes head on as Marie quelled he son's energy with her own. "Cornelius! You will watch your language when speaking to me." She said. The twins in the back shivered at the pulsing energy in the air as their mother glared at their older siblings, who dropped his head in submission. "Whatever did this will be found but you getting impatient and losing your temper won't help anything, calm down." She ordered. Her eyes faded back to their original color.

When Conner picked up his head, his eyes were back to the same ice blue. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine, Conner, I get how frustrating it is and how angry you are, I've lost people in my life I never expected, including my own best friend." She told him. "We'll find what did this to Carla, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." This wouldn't be the first time he lost his temper with either of his parents, being what his parents were was still new to him and hard to control. But he is their child. "Maybe I can go out and help, dad."

"No."

"What?" Conner asked shocked, he didn't think his mother would deny him that. "But mom if dad is out there looking and can't find it maybe he-"

"You're father is one of the strongest of his kind, if he isn't able to find what he's looking for a sixteen year old won't be able to either."

Conner glared. "You don't know that, I could probably quicken the search."

"Or you could fall prey to what killed Carla and I'm not willing to let that happen." Marie never once took her eyes off of the street during this exchange but she felt her son's needed to protest and cut him off. "I don't want to hear anymore about it Conner, you will do as I said and stay in the house."

Gritting his teeth with frustration, Conner sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the animal clinic, Scott stood next to Deaton holding his wounded side. "They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton said as he turned to hold a wet cotton ball.

"Wait, what is that?" Scott questioned.

"Rubbing alcohol." He noticed the hesitant look in Scott's eyes and shot him a incredulous look. "You don't want it to get infected do you?" he asked. Scott shook his head and Deaton moved forward, dabbing the cotton ball over the claw mark on Scott's side. "You'll heal the same." Deaton said while Scott grunted at the stinging sensation caused from the medicine. "Just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Ok, how do you know all of this?" Scott demanded, his voice tinted with pain. Deaton moved over and grabbed a cloth to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. "How-how do you even know anything?"

"It's a long story." Deaton alluded while placing the cloth over the wound. "What I can tell you is that I know about your kind." He grabbed a roll of tape and took a large strip of it. "Your kind I can help." He turned in the direction of the body that had been clawed to death. "This-this is something different."

"Well, well, do you know what did it?" Scott questioned worriedly.

"No, but the Argents will and this is the crucial part, they'll have some kind of record or book." Scott frowned. "It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."

"What? All the things? How many different things are there?" Scott asked.

"You're telling me your surprised there are other things out there when you're best friend is a desendant of a powerful witch coven?" Deaton asked. Scott frowned.

At the door, the bell rang as the Argents walked into the animal clinic. When Chris made it to the back room he found Deaton toying around with the corpse. Chris cleared his throat and Deaton breathed deeply. "I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign."

Chris chuckled walking in further with his father and another hunter following behind him. "Hello, Alan." Gerard greeted. "It's been a while, the last I heard, you had retired."

"Last I head you followed a code of conduct." Deaton countered.

"If you hadn't noticed," Chris cut in, "this body is one of ours."

"I did." Deaton said nonchalantly. "I also noticed the gunpowder residue on the fingertips." Gerard shot Deaton a begrudging impressed glance. "So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just cause I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty four."

"Killer come in all ages." In the closer, Scott was incredibly impressed by his bosses wit.

"All ages, sizes, shape." Gerard intervened seeing that his son was getting anywhere with the Veterinarian. "It's the last one that concerns us."

Chris shot a look down at the corpse. "How about you tell us what you've found." It was more of a order than a suggestion.

Deaton moved around to the head of the body. "See this cut?" he asked grabbing the head and turning it carelessly, not caring about the wince two out of three hunters gave. He pointed at the cut in the back of the neck. "Almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him." Chris and Gerard studied the cut. "This had a more…interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine." Gerard guessed.

"That's right, whatever made this cut was laced with paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions." Deaton waved his hand above the wounds that were scattered all over the bodies' torso. "These were the cause of death, notice the patterns on each side?"

"Five for each finger." Chris noted.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upwards, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease."

Chris eyed the Veterinarian. "Have you even seen anything like this before?" he asked.

"No."

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No." Deaton said again with a little more edge in his voice. Brown eyes bored into blue. "But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Chris said.

"I'm saying you should be afraid." Deaton corrected, slightly amused by the man's hubris. "Be very afraid because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey but this prey wasn't eaten." Gerard stared up at the man. "That means whatever killed him…only wanted to kill him; in fact, killing may be its only purpose."

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the auto repair shot, Stiles walked in and saw someone working on his jeep. "Hey!" he called over the noise of the electric tool the man was using. "Hey!" he stopped beside the man ignoring the obvious danger of being too close. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, the man ignored him. "All I needed was a starter."

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has gotta be replaced too."

"Why do I get the feeling your slightly overestimating the damage?" Stiles questioned

"Probably gonna run you around, like, 1,200 parts and labor."

"Are you kidding?" Stiles asked frustrated. "This thing don't even have a catalytic converter and, yes, I know what a catalytic converter is." Stiles said mockingly.

The man stepped down from his post and turned to face the angry teenager. "Do you know what a limited slip differential is?" he asked knowingly.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but hesitated because he didn't. "No."

The man chuckled and went back to his job with the tool. "Yeah, could run you more like 1,500."

"Okay, just finish." Stiles turned around and began to walk away. "I'll be back here, seeing with impotent rage." He muttered the last part. Stiles touched the door knob and frowned when his hand slipped off from a wet substance. Pulling his hand back he eyed it disgusted. "Ooh, nice, real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here." Stiles called back to the man before pushing open the door and walking out.

Stiles wiped the substance onto his shirt and stepped around but paused when he saw a picture of a boy in lacrosse gear. It was the mechanic. "Figures." Stiles snorted and continued to walk away before pulling out his cell phone and opened the text messages but as he went to press on the screen his finger trembled until the phone fell out of his hand and to the ground.

Stiles brought his shaking hands up and eyed them while trying to clench them closed. Looking up, Stiles peered through the window of the door leading to the mechanic working on his Jeep but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the clawed and scaly hand. "Uh…hey." He tried to yell to the man, who hadn't heard him. "Hey!" he yelled slightly louder.

In the room, a hand slashed down giving a cut on the back of the neck with a hiss. The man brought his hand up to the stinging pain and turned around to face what had inflicted the pain. He fell to down, unable to move.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled before falling to the ground himself and crawling over to his phone.

In the room, a claw cut at a wire and a metal piece holding the car up began to lower down to his body. "Help me!" he called.

Stiles grunted touching the dial pad on his phone and was able to dial three numbers. _911._

"Help"

The blade was still lowering. "Help, help me, help me!" he said desperately.

Stiles continued to struggle until he heard a clanging sound. He jumped when the creature appeared in front of him and roared but it disappeared before in the blink of an eye.

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the Argent household, Allison closed the door as she walked out and headed to her car. Opening the door, she climbed inside and shut the door after her, her keys jingled with each movement. Turning her head, she breathed on the glass and watched as it fogged up revealing a message. A time. _9 P.M._

Allison checked the time and saw that it was five minutes before nine o'clock. Turning back to the window, she gasped and jumped back, startled, when she saw her grandfather bending over and peering into her window. He smiled and opened the door, helping Allison out. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Allison sighed. "It's okay, I was just…" she trailed off scratching the back of her neck.

"Expecting someone else." Gerard finished.

"Yeah." Allison said before realizing her error. "I mean no, no, definitely not." Allison corrected.

Gerard moved forward so Allison didn't see the knowing smile that grew across his face. "Good." He turned around. "Then we can talk for a minute."

Allison gave a forced smile knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

At the cliff above Beacon Hills, Scott sat on a large rock patiently waiting for his girlfriend to show up. He checked his phone and saw that it was nine o'clock. He wondered if he should text or call her before dismissing the thought, if her parents saw her phone and saw an unsaved number, they'd probably guess who it was.

Looking over his shoulder to see if she was coming, he was disappointed when he saw no one.

Back at the Argents, Gerard and Allison still stood in front of the house. Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled something out but knocked a book out of his pocket. "Oh." He muttered. Allison bent over and grabbed it off the ground. "Oh, thanks, don't want to drop that, I'd be lost without it." He baited her.

Allison only smiled, a little amused at her grandfather's clumsiness.

"When I was your age, I didn't even take vitamins, now I'm choking down a cocktail of pills three times a day." He said opening the bottle and spilled a few pills into his hand before tossing them into his mouth and swallowing. Allison glanced away, slightly impatient. "But I do what my doctor tells me, because I trust him. Trust is a commodity our family holds very high, you know." Allison then realized what was going on. Her grandfather knew, or at least suspected, something. "And my daughter, well, your aunt Kate, died doing what she thought was right, her intentions may have been a bit misguided-"

"A bit?" Allison asked. Scott had told her what Sam told him. That Sam had been in the arson at the Hale house. Her aunt had set fire to a house full of people. Full of children and didn't care who got hurt or died as long as the world held a few less werewolves.

Gerard chuckled. "I like that, oh you remind me of her." Allison knew it was meant to be a compliment but decided that it wasn't good to be compared to a murderer. "She challenged me too."

Allison gave a silent chuckle of disbelief. Her grandfather wanted her to be like his daughter. "Is that what you want me to do?" she challeneged. "Challenge you?"

"I want you to trust me." Allison said nothing. "You're going to find yourself put in a position where you question the trust of people close to you, even your closest friends," Scott, Lydia, Sam, Stiles and Jackson flashed through her mind. "and when that happens, you have to know the trust you never question is family." Allison looked away from the pair of passionate blue eyes that reminded her of her aunt. "Can I trust you, Allison?"

"Yeah." Allison whispered unsurely.

"Not, yeah!" Gerard snapped angrily causing his granddaughter to jump. "Speak with conviction: yes or no?"

"Yes, you can trust me." Allison said a little more confidently.

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the Armor Tire and Service Center, police and the ambulance sat in front of the building. Stiles sat in the back of the ambulance with his father next to him. "I told you, I walked in, and I saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all." Stiles snapped impatiently.

"What's wrong with your hand?" his father questioned as he shook it.

"Nothing, can I just get out of here now?" Stiles asked.

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-"

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles asked, even though he was, it hurt that his father would think that.

Chris turned to him. "No, of course not. I'm just worried about you." He told him. Stiles nodded his head. "Now, if you saw someone do this, if your afraid they're going to come back and make sure that you don't say anything about it…" he trailed off.

"I didn't see anything." Stiles repeated himself for the fifth time. "At all, can I go now please?"

"Yeah, sure but not in your jeep, we're going to have to impound it." Stiles opened his mouth shocked but his father had already climbed out of his seat. "Sorry, kid, evidence. See you at home." Stiles groaned.

"Look, well, at least make sure that they wash it." He didn't want to ride in a Jeep that was covered in blood.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison ran through the forest looking around. "Scott?" she called but got nothing in return. Looking down, she saw a message written on a rock. _Couldn't wait. Missed you._ Allison kneeled down, eyeing the message for a moment before wiping it away with her hand.

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound that came from behind her. Standing up and turning around, Allison searched expecting to see her boyfriend but frowned when she saw nothing. Dread filled her as she realized that she was in the middle woods alone.

There was more snapping sounds, Allison gulped and reached in her pockets, pulling out her phone and turning it on. She flashed the cell phones light around to see into the darkness. "Scott? Is that you?" she asked but again got nothing in return.

She jumped when she saw a shadow that seemed to be facing away from her and quickly stuffed her phone in her pocket. Reaching down, Allison picked up a thick and long stick before creeping behind the figure. Once she was close enough, she swung with all her might only for a hand to capture her wrist.

Blinking, she frowned when she caught of a pair of glowing eyes. "Allison, what the hell are you doing out here?" Sam questioned, pulling out the ear buds, in his ear. "And what's with this?" he asked shaking her hand that at the stick in it.

"Sam." She sighed in relief. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I asked first, Alli." He said mockingly.

The Argent girl sighed looking over her shoulder. "You know, just getting some…fresh air?"

"And meeting Scott." He added with a roll of his eyes. He guessed Scott must have told her about his hesitance to accept their relationship. "So, if you're here with Scott, where is he to be your night and shining armor against the dark and evil Samleficent." He joked.

Allison sighed and shook her head. "I missed him."

"Oh." Sam muttered. "Guess it's a little hard to have a relationship you have to hide from your parents." Allison glared up at him while Sam only held his hands out. "Sorry not sorry." Allison scoffed before shoving past him and walking away. Sam rolled his eyes and followed after her. "Allison, wait, I'm sorry-"

"You know," Allison began as she stopped and turned to face the witch, "with everyone being so against Scott and I, I would at least hope that my friends would be there." Her shook and eyes watered.

Sam's heart clenched with guilt. This is why he never made his hesitation known. He didn't want to hurt or angry either of his friends. "I am here for you, Allison but…"

"But what?" Allison questioned after a moment seeing that Sam wouldn't answer.

"I'm scared for Scott, alright?" he finished and ran fingers through his dark locks.

"You're the one that told me that I didn't make a mistake when I took him back, remember?" she asked.

Sam remembered that day clearly. "Yes, I remember, it's just that-"

"When Scott told me you didn't think we should be together I didn't believe him because to our faces you're supportive but I guess behind our backs you'll bash us!" Allison snapped. "Be brave and tell me how you really feel, instead of being two faced."

Sam's temper flared. "Yeah, well, that's me, Allison!" he snapped back. "Confident yet insecure, magical but not powerful, brave but I can't stand up to my friends long before I cave to what they want! But one thing I'm not is two-faced and I won't bash you but I won't always agree with everything you two do because what you're doing isn't putting _you_ in danger, it's putting _Scott_ in danger! You're father and grandfather cut a werewolf in half for _absolutely nothing,_ no reason at all! So, imagine what the hell they'll do to Scott once they figure out that the two of you are still messing around and seeing each other! I'm sorry but I'm not in a rush to lose my best friend so soon after losing my grandmother!"

After that proclamation, the two of them stood quietly. The only sound was the sound of crickets and their harsh breathing. Allison turned around and began to walk away again but this time Sam didn't follow her. He just watched her disappear into the darkness, cursing himself for yelling at her. It wasn't her fault that her family were lunatics. But even though he knew this, he couldn't bring himself to chase after her. His pride was too great.

Or that's what he thought, until he heard her scream! "Allison?" Sam called taking off in the same direction she headed in. "Allison!" he yelled louder until he made it to the top of a hill and looked down. He saw two figures standing there. Running down the hills, magic surged through his arms before swiping right. "Get away from her!" he yelled.

The figure was sent back against a tree before slumping. Sam lashed out with his magic. A few bushes caught on fire, becoming a source of light for him. He saw Allison still lying on the floor shocked. When he made it to the bottom, he kneeled next to her. "Hey, hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Allison turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured and got to her feet with the witch's help.

Sam hugged her to his side before turning to the figure that was getting to his feet. Glowing green met glowing blue eyes as Sam glared at the figure. "Conner Wasser?" he questioned.

Conner's eyes stopped glowing but narrowed at Sam. "Sam, what are you-" he was cut off by a mystical force slamming him into the side the tree, hovering there. Conner went to grasp at his throat because of the force that was grabbing his at his throat but found nothing. "What…" he gasped.

Allison patted Sam's arm. "Wait, Sam, stop!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sam questioned confused. "But he attacked you."

"No he didn't, it wasn't him."

Sam frowned before turning back to Conner while still hiding Allison behind him. Finally, Sam dropped Conner to the ground and walked over to him while Allison stuck close. "But he had glowing eyes, he obviously isn't human."

"You have glowing eyes." Allison pointed out.

"I'm not human." Sam stopped in front of a coughing Conner and glared down at him. "Alright, what are you? What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

Conner glared up at him while holding his throat. "Why should I answer…" he trailed off when a burning sensation began to storm in his head. "Ah!" he yelled in pain.

"Because if you don't, I'll fry your brain until you die or I get tired." He bluffed. He wouldn't kill the guy. He's known Conner since he first moved to Beacon Hills.

"Alright, alright!" Conner groaned but the sensation didn't stop, just lessened. "I'm a kitsune."

Sam dropped the attack all together with a surprised look on his face. Allison peered from around him. "A kitsune?"

Sam turned to her. "Are you sure it wasn't him that almost attacked you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sam."

"How do you know."

"I know because I saw the person…or thing." Sam raised a brow. "It was Laura, Sam. Laura Hale."

 _ **(END)**_

 **Duh, duh, duh! Here you are ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 6, part 1. It's finished and I am so happy that it did. I've been pondering whether I wanted to continue this and I decided, hell yeah. I love it. I got Sam Mellal intergrated into season one and well on my way in Season two. No reason to stop yet.**

 **Anyways, I know I promised that Sam would meet Alexis, and he will, just not in this part. Those promises will be made during the second part.**

 **Laura Hale? Huh, wonder how Sam will feel about that.**

 **What do you think of Conner? A kitsune.**

 **Comment. .**


	20. Chapter 20: Abomination Part 2

_**I went through and made some changes to the chapter. Grammer, spelling error, etc. I may have missed some but I'll be going through to fix them.**_

 _ **I made a community called Sam's Favorite Fanfictions. Check it out.**_

 _ **(Chapter 7)**_

In the forest, the moon still in full affects high in the sky. Emerald green stared into artic blue eyes. Sam couldn't believe what Allison had just told him. That it was Laura. Laura Hale. The late Laura Hale had just attacked her. Anxiety began to bubble in his stomach. "L-Laura?" he parroted as if he hadn't heard right.

The brunette nodded her head. "Yeah, I recognized her from the newspaper article from when she died." Allison told him. She toyed with the ring on her index finger nervously. The look in Sam's eyes was unnerving.

Across from the two, still pinned to the tree with his mouth sealed shut, Conner glared at the two. His voice coming out as angry humming as he tried to speak through his lips. It was irritating. He didn't understand how Sam was doing what he was doing. He's known this guy since they were kids and he's never showed any hint of having this kind of power.

Said witch glanced over at him through narrowed eyes. "Alright, one problem at a time." He told Allison, brushing Laura to the back of his mind. He'd deal with that later. "The deaths, the mutilation and burning of innocent people, how do we know he isn't the cause of it all?" he asked gesturing towards the tied up kitsune. He's read about kitsunes before but nothing too depth about them, nothing about their abilities or what they're capable of, just the basic knowledge of where they come from, or derive from in Conner's case.

Conner hummed while rolling his eyes, this kid was really starting to get on his nerves.

Allison saw this and shrugged. "Let's ask him." She suggested.

Conner felt the pressure keeping his mouth shut loosen and opened it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" he shouted angrily. Allison jumped back startled while Sam only glared at him, which he gladly returned. "I didn't kill anyone!" he snapped.

"Likely story." Was Sam's reply.

"It's the truth! Why would I hurt my own best friend? Let alone kill her?"

"I know someone who was killed by her own uncle, so backstabbing doesn't surprise me." Sam countered heatedly.

Allison was wary when Conner's eyes began to glow and he gritted his teeth together. Glancing over at Sam, whom she noted didn't look the least bit scared; she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, we don't know if he actually did this, I mean do you honestly believe that he killed his friend?" she asked.

Sam narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was capable of. If he let this guy go without having any solid evidence that he wasn't the killer he could be letting go of a murderer.

The kitsune grew tired. He glanced over at the large puddle just at the base of a tree behind the other two teens. A blob of water began to rise from the puddle until the puddle was completely gone and a blob the size of an eight-year-old child floated there in mid air. "Let me down, now." He ordered seriously. "Or else."

The witch wasn't intimidated. "Or else what? You'll yell me to death?" Sam mocked.

Allison saw something shift behind them and turned around in time to see the blob of water serge forward. "Sam!" she called out but it was too late.

Conner fell to the floor once the blob of water consumed Sam like a prison. The confinement forced Sam into fetal position. The kitsune got to his feet and immediately took off at high speed.

The Argent girl was surprised to see her friend trapped inside the bubble.

Sam opened his eyes, his vision distorted from the water, and reached his hand out hopping it would pop the prison he was in but when he touched it, it felt like he was touching a wet wall. He stretched causing the blob to grow a little from being stretched but it soon closed.

Allison ran over to the blob and pounded on it but winced when her hand sunk into the water and the blob threatened to pull her inside of it. Wrenching her hand free, she looked to the forest ground and picked up a stick before going to thrust it into the blob. The blob swallowed the stick.

The witch struggled trying to force his way free. His control. His cool. His magic. All forgotten under his fear of water. Flashes of him being trapped in a car under water. The water rising to his mouth, restricting his breathing, him struggling to stay above water, him screaming for his father…him…vulnerable.

The brunette looked around desperately. She could see Sam struggling coming to a cease. Could he breathe in there? Was he alright? "Damn it!" she exclaimed, tears pooling in her eyes. "What do I do?" she asked no one.

Sam closed his eyes, he was becoming lightheaded from lack of oxygen. "Sam!" he heard Allison yell and opened his eyes. Even through the water, he could see the tears trailing down her cheeks and the desperate look. The desperation to get him out before he was died from no oxygen.

 _Dead. Like his grandmother…he would see her…_

Allison spun around, her hair whipping her in the face; she ran and kneeled over to grab a large rock. She struggled to pick it up but soon fell to the ground sobbing.

 _He'd finally meet his uncle Ronnie…meet Lucy's father…may even see his aunts who died before his grandmother…but Lydia, Scott, Stiles…_

Allison forgot the rock and climbed to her feet before reaching into her pockets. Nothing was working, or at least nothing she tried. She tried popping the damn thing and it didn't work. She tried attacking it and it didn't work.

 _He couldn't leave them…_

Allison pulled a ponytail from her pocket and reached up tying her hair back in a high ponytail. She wasn't about to let him die.

 _He couldn't just give up..._

Allison took off before throwing her body into the prison. The blob easily absorbed her but because of the force, gravity and speed impacting against Sam's body, it was enough to break them both free.

Both teens flew from the side of the blob, which then burst into water and fell to the ground. Sam wheezed and coughed up water that had managed to make it into this throat. He was soaking wet and his hair fell just above his eyes.

The brunette got to her knees and crawled over to Sam placing a hand on his knee and patting his back as he coughed. "Easy, easy, you have to breath shallow breaths." She warned him.

Sam took her information with a nod. "W-where…Conner?" he coughed out.

"He ran after he trapped you." Allison revealed.

"Little bastard." Sam cursed angrily. He haven't felt so much anger towards a person since Derek, hell Jackson. "Fucking mutt." He sneered.

"We don't need to worry about that now, come on." She said linking their arms together and helping him off the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked, she could feel his entire body shaking but she wasn't sure from what, anger or fear.

Sam shook his head. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered, his heartbeat was in his ear as if it was being held there. His body felt like it could be knocked over by a feather. He felt embarrassed about how easy it was for him to lose his cool just because of a little bit of water. All his powers and wit easy caved to his fear of water. That's just great. "I need to get out of these clothes."

Allison nodded her head and helped him towards through the forest; in the direction she left her car. There was an awkward silence and tense air around them. Neither had forgotten their argument but neither was going to bring it up.

"Allison." She heard and her heart jumped, thinking he would want to talk about earlier. "I need for you not to tell anyone about what you say." He said.

Confusion crawled across Allison's face. "What?"

"Laura." Sam clarified. "Don't tell anyone that you saw her."

"Sam, I don't think whatever that thing was, was the real Laura, you should have seen what it looked like and it was trying to kill me." Allison told him.

Sam didn't speak for a moment, still wondering how the hell Laura was still alive and rampaging around. He'd talked to her spirit…wait, he talked to her spirit so it couldn't be Laura. "Maybe you're right." Sam admitted. "But I want to find out what that thing is without your psycho family coming in with guns blazing."

"Sam, that thing could be with whatever Scott and I saw on the last full moon, I have to tell my dad about this."

"Allison, I can handle this, alright?" Sam said impatiently, he was getting a little irritated with the brunette that had just saved him.

Allison was conflicted. On one hand, she knew Sam was a witch and could handle himself but on the other hand she knows that there had been mysterious killings that she knows wasn't the creature that almost attacked her. She just knew it. "I don't know."

The witch closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. He really didn't want to have to use other means to keep Allison quiet, so he'd try again. "Look, something is out there in the shape of Laura, something I can handle, your daddy needs to stay focus on that thing and I'll focus on this one."

"Sam, you're a kid, you can't fight this thing alone."

Opening his eyes, Sam let his surge through his body and uses it as warmth but also to connect to Allison.

Allison felt warmth spread through her body but thought nothing of it.

Sam frowned when he tapped into Allison's thoughts. A flash of a woman traveled to the forefront of his mind. The woman's eyes were void of color, completely black, her skin was paper white and various cracks across her face, her mouth was open showing canine, her hair was flowing as if it were a living organism, and the woman was naked.

It was Laura but not Laura. So, this is what Allison saw and wasn't going to keep quiet about….fine. " _Silentium. Non dieculam quae vidsti. Inter me et te._ " He chanted under his breath, not caring that Allison could hear him.

Said Argent girl could feel the heat radiating from Sam and frowned. "What did that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing just warming myself up." He lied. He needed to talk to someone about this and he knew just the person.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Natalie Martin knocked on the door as she opened it and saw the lump under the covers that was her daughter. "Lydia, it's time to get up." She told her.

The redhead opened her eyes for a moment before closing them again. "Go away!" she groaned tiredly.

Natalie sighed and walked over to the bed. "You're going to be late for your appointment with the school counselor, remember? We had a deal."

Lydia grunted. "Remember, I told you I was fine."

Her mother snorted. "Lydia, please…" she grabbed the covers and pulled them from over Lydia's body and gasped when she saw the blood lying on the underneath of the sheets. Lydia leaned up and shrieked when she saw blood on her sheets also. "What did you do?" Natalie demanded sitting next to her daughter and checking her arms for any cuts. She found that her left hand was shredded and covered with dried blood. "Oh my god, what did you do to yourself?" she asked.

Lydia didn't answer, only continued to stare over at her mirror on her vanity that was shattered and had dried blood in the center of it. "Lydia, sweetheart, why did you do that?" Natalie asked desperately trying to get an answer from her daughter but the redhead wasn't listening. "Lydia."

A couple hours later, Lydia was sitting in the halls with a impassive look on her face as she waited for the school counselor to call her in. There was a boy sitting next to the redhead that could barely keep his eyes off of her. "Nice gloves." He complimented.

Lydia smiled, genuinely liking the compliment. "Thank you."

"So, what's your brand of psychosis?" he asked abruptly.

Lydia raised a brow, her smile quickly disappearing. "Really?" she asked sardonically. She couldn't believe this guy even asked that question.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "We're both here for something. We don't have to be ashamed of it."

Lydia narrowed his eyes at her. "I have an acute phobia of people prying into my personal life." She told him with fire in her voice. "You?" she tilted her head cutely.

The boy chuckled before turning away, Lydia couldn't help but notice he reminded her of Sam in terms of some features. Dark hair, green eyes, curious nature. But none of the confidence her friend held. "Compulsively drawn to cute but narcissistic girls." He quipped. She narrowed her eyes at him ready to bite his head off.

Meanwhile, inside the office Sam sat at the desk with Marin Morrell sitting behind her desk. "So, what are you trying to say?" Marin asked lacing her fingers together under her chin.

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure but when I got into Allison's mind I had to work quick before she realized what was going on, I only got an image of what the thing looked like and it was Laura but not her." He struggled to find the words to explain it. "I mean, it held her energy but not her essence and the fact that I've been talking to her up until that point confuses me." He dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap.

Marin nodded her head ponderingly. "I would say this sounded like possession." She told him causing Sam to snap back to attention. "But like you've said before, she died so it's impossible to take control of a corpse."

The witch nodded his head but then remembered what Laura said right before she disappeared in the forest when he was asking her questions. "Hey, do you think that since I was able to talk to her…I could probably converse with my grandmother?" he asked.

"It's not impossible, witches have a distinctive tie to their dead relative and ancestors, I know of some that thrive off the energy of the collective power that their ancestors still obtain even on the other side."

"Which means that I could probably tap into the power also and ask my grandmother."

Marin gave a short nod. "But what makes you think she knows about this?" she asked.

"It's all Laura gave me in answer to my questions." Sam revealed and as irritating as it was it finally made sense now. "And there's the fact that my grandmother and Laura's mother were friends…" Sam trailed off in thought, he remembered when he, Stiles and Scott dug up Laura's body on Derek's property. He remembered feeling magic there but now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't the wolfsbane that was coated with magic but the ring that was on Laura's finger. The only thing still on her body. His grandmother never did admit to helping with burying Laura, just that she helped Derek. "I think I know what my grandmother did."

The French teacher raised a brow. "And that is?" she asked.

"I know of this spell where a witch can preserve a dead one's body from decaying, I read the necromancers use the spell when they plan to…bring a dead person back to life." Sam realized.

Marin frowned. "I see, you think that your grandmother was planning on bringing Laura Hale back."

"Yes." Sam said. "But, the ritual that is needed to bring a person back is necromancy, borderline dark magic, and you never know what that person will come back as after passing to the other side."

"Maybe your grandmother had faith in her abilities to make sure that the Laura she brought back was the Laura she knew before death." Marin suggested.

"I guess, but I need to talk to her before I do anything else." He said standing up with throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he hesitated but then asked. "Do you think I should tell any of my friends about this?" he asked.

The brunette frowned. "Why do you think you shouldn't?" she asked.

"I don't know but I just feel like maybe I shouldn't get them involved, I mean, it's not like they could actually…" he trailed off not wanting to finish it.

"You don't think they can help and will only get in the way." Sam didn't want to admit it but that's what he thought. But the bite of his lips and him turning his head was all the answer Marin needed. "I agree," Sam faced her. "Sam, I've seen you and know how much you depend on your friend, now more than ever after the loss but you need to get out there and stand on your own two feet again, and this could be your chance." She unlaced her fingers and brushed a strand of hair behind her head. "Show yourself that you don't always have to be the one that needs saving."

Sam was impressed. That's how he's been feeling since he woke up. He had to be saved after being attacked by Peter, twice, and then had to be saved by Allison. Now that there's something out there hunting him, he thought he may need saved again. "Thanks Ms. Morrell." He didn't need to be saved. He had the power.

Marin smiled at the boy. "You're welcome, Sam, come to me if you need any help."

Sam was about to nod but then raised a brow. "You're not a normal counselor are you?" Marin mirrored his action and raised a brow, her smile never dropping. "I kinda guessed you already knew about the Supernatural world but you've been talking to me about this as if you have extensive knowledge about magic."

"That is a conversation for another day, Sam." She said mysteriously and stood up before walking around her desk and placing a hand on his shoulder as they walked to the door. "But for now, I can say that I'm not the average counselor but I still am a counselor." They made it to the door and opened it.

Sam shot her a quick glance over his shoulder before turning forward and walking out in time to see Lydia glaring at some guy. "Lyds?" he questioned earning her attention. He shot the boy a thorough glare as the redhead turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

Marin patted his shoulder. "To talk to me." She said. "You can come in now Lydia." The redhead shot the guy another look before standing up with a huff and walking into the office.

Sam watched her go and shrugged his shoulders before walking down the hall to get to his next class.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Scott and Stiles sat on the stairs next to the windows. "I'm so sorry about the other day." Stiles said. "I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you." He said as if he were reading this from a script. "I love you more than…oh my god! I can't-you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." Stiles said flustered, he couldn't believe he told the two that he'd be there bridge of communication.

"Come on!" Scott complained. "You're the only one that we can trust."

"Sam."

"Sam and Allison had some kind of argument and aren't talking to one another, I think," Allison had told him about the argument and he'd been meaning to talk to Sam about it but he hasn't seen the witch. "So tell me is she coming to the game?"

"Yes, okay?" Stiles said impatiently. "Message complete." Stiles looked down the hall to make sure no one was listening before turning back to the werewolf. "All right now tell me about your boss."

Scott looked over his shoulder as someone walked by. "Uh, he thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of record of all the things that they've hunted, like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles corrected.

"A what?"

"A bestiary." Stiles repeated.

Scott snickered. "I think you mean bestiality."

"Nope, pretty sure I don't." Stiles said deadpan. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?"

Stiles huffed leaning forward. "Okay, you know, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." He had to make sure that he made himself useful.

"Okay, if we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is…"

"And who." Stiles interrupted.

"We need that book." They both said.

"We should get Sam's help too." Stiles suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

 _ **(SOT)**_

Lydia sat in the seat across from Marin Morrell with her hand folded on her lap and her leg thrown over the other. She narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You're not even French, are you?" she questioned.

Marin sighed. "French-Canadian." She corrected.

"Which means you're a Canadian who speaks French." Lydia said. "And, seeing as I'm placing my mental health in your hands, how about your tell me what, as a French teacher, qualifies you to be a guidance counselor?"

Marin brushed off the condescension radiating from the girl. She would be tougher to crack than Sam but not that much tougher. "I have a masters in Behavioral psychology, and have done over three hundred hours of field work."

Lydia hummed appreciatively. "Ca va bien." She spoke in French.

The guidance counselor shrugged her shoulders. "If you're really fine, what are you doing here?" she asked patiently.

"Appeasing my parents so they don't take away my car keys." Lydia admitted without a hint of shame.

"Have you talked to your friends about what happened to you?"

"Yeah." Lie, Allison asked and Sam badgered but she didn't want to talk about it. "They're great, totally supportive."

"Do you trust them?"

"Implicitly."

"Good but still be catious." Marin warned.

"Why?" Lydia asked, her walls grew tighter. "Because sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most?"

Marin studied the girl for a moment. "Indeed." She agreed. "Did you read that somewhere?"

"I don't know," she immediately thought of Jackson but shook it off and then her mind went to the man she had seen standing in front of the trophy case. Peter Hale. "Maybe I heard it."

"Well, sounds like whoever said it left an impression."

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the locker room, Jackson was talking with Danny. "Hey, I need to see if you can brighten the resolution on this." He said quietly and handed the hardrive to Danny.

"Sure."

Jackson knows that he doesn't need to say this, Danny being his best friend and all, but he was getting a little paranoid. "Whatever you see on this, you need to keep it to yourself."

Danny frowned and glanced down at the object in his hand. "What's on it?" he asked warily.

"It's just me in my room…in bed."

Danny scoffed a little. "I'm supposed to watch you in bed?" he asked. "You remember all the times I told you that you're not my type?" he reminded.

Jackson chuckled humorlessly. "Just do it, oh and F.Y.I. I'm everyone's type." He said leaning forward before pulling away and walking away with Danny staring at his back.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison chuckled as she looked up at Stiles. "I think you mean…"

"No, I mean bestiary." He exclaimed frustrated. Why is it that he was the only one who liked to read? "And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads."

"Okay, uh, can you describe this thing?" she asked.

"Uh, it's probably like a book: old, worn…"

"But bound in leather?" she inquired.

In the halls, Scott walked while Stiles ran up to him from behind and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, seen her grandfather with a book like that."

Back outside, Stiles ran back up to Allison. "Where…does…he…keep it?" he asked through pants.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison stood with her grandfather as he locked the door to his office. "I may warn you, you may need to be a little patient with me."

Allison frowned. "How come?" she asked.

"I'll probably have a lot of questions seeing as I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before." Allison smiled nervously, she wondered if now would be a good idea to tell her grandfather about what she had seen in the forest with Sam but then shook her head. She'd give Sam some time before telling anyone, like he asked.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam trenched through the forest with his backpack as he mentally encouraged himself to keep going and not to turn back. He knew what he was doing would probably become a problem sooner or later but he needed to get rid of a current problem sooner rather than later, and then he had to deal with a certain kitsune later on.

The young witch watched as he stepped from behind the tree line and entered the clearing that Laura had shown him once but hadn't been able to use since there had been an occupant. He walked to the center of the clearing. Kneeling down, he pulled open the backpack and opened it up before pulling out large sticks of white candles.

Sam stood and moved around placing five in a circle, equal distance from one another in a wide space so that he had enough room to move around freely between them. Sam reached inside his backpack and pulled out a bottle of salt. He made a circle between the candles, connecting them with the line of salt before braking the circle by entering inside the field between them. When he finished he eyed it. A pentagram. He nodded. "Alright, time to get started."

He walked in the middle of the pentagram and sat down with his legs underneath him. He closed his eyes and let his magic pour out from around him. The boy's magic covered the area that the candles surrounded. The candle's wick lit with a brilliant flame that rose higher than the normal fire would. " _Dans cet espace I enchanter. Un espace ou je suis seule pour entrer et sortir. Un espace qui va me proteger de ceux qui souaitent etre moi mal jusqu'a la derniere bougie est soufflee. Graver ceux qui osent essayer de saisir._ " (1) He chanted in a language he was fluent in. French. It was a protection spell that would only allow him to enter and burn those who would try to enter. But the spell was time limited until the candles were burned out.

Sam didn't open his eyes, only inhale deeply as the protection spells energy washed over him, it gave a pleasant warm glow around him. Almost as if the sun was out shinning bright instead of hidden behind the clouds. He prepared himself for the next spell. A spell that would require him to delve into a magic he didn't think he'd have to. " _Audite verba haec: Et clamor Meus ad clamores spiritus in altera parte, erunt patefacio sursum ostium, dimitte me, quaero perspicuitati conducit._ " (2) Sam noticed that the winds grew harsh as the spirits pondered his spell. He didn't open his eyes though; he knew that flame of the candles wouldn't be blown out. They would only burn out.

Green eyes snapped open. They accepted his request. The black pupil in the middle stretched until it spread across the iris and then through the sclera leaving Sam's eyes completely black. He went limp and fell back, unconscious.

 _ **(The Other Side)**_

 _Green eyes opened up and blinked surprised when he saw where he was. In the manor of a house he thought he would never see again. The Hernandez estate, formerly the estate manor, in French Quarters, New-Orleans._

 _Sam stood just in front of the gates of the entrance where someone from the house would have to allow you in. The entire estate was surrounded by a bricked wall that would keep outside, out. Sam looked around until he saw her. His grandmother sitting on the porch of the estate with a cup in her hand and in a rocking chair but she looked different, younger. Like twenty five years younger._

 _Sam walked away from the gate and up to the porch._

 _In the rocking chair, Giselle Hernandez smiled from behind the mug in her hand. "Well, well, I wondered how long it would take you before you were able to find me, Dreux Samuel." She said with a hint of humor in her tone._

" _Grams." His voice shook and eyes watered a little but he quickly blinked them away as he stepped onto the porch._

 _Giselle pulled the cup away from her lips and placed it on the table next to her before standing up. Staring her grandson in his eyes. "Oh, my baby." She muttered walking up to him and threw her arms around his neck._

 _Sam inhaled the black cherry cobbler scent that followed his grandmother everywhere, even here after death. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder._

 _The older witch smiled pulling away slightly causing Sam to stand up straight. She used her right hand and cupped his cheek. "Oh, look at you, it's only been months and you've at least grown an inch since then."_

" _Months?" Sam snorted disdainfully with his voice thick with emotions. "Why does it feel like years?"_

" _The loss of a loved one is hard to recover from Sammy, but it looks like you're handling it better than I would have expected."_

" _You mean, she expected me to shut down and kill myself."_

 _Giselle shook her head at her grandson's morbid sense of humor. "The first part, yes, but I'm glad to see you surpassed my expectations." She said pulling away from him all together and sat back in her seat. "Sit." She said waving her hand._

 _A chair from the other side of the porch slid over and stopped in front of her, next to Sam. Her grandson sat down and eyed his grandmother. Her light mocha skin was something he always liked about her, her skin was something he could only obtain in the summer with his olive skin. Her skin was free of wrinkles, hair was more lively and thick yet still braided back in her dread locks. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. They still held knowledge, loss and experience._

 _Giselle knew that her grandson would only continue to sit there and stare if she didn't break him out of thought. "So, what brings you here to my neck of the woods?" she asked turning and grabbing her mug._

 _Sam blinked for a moment. "Laura." Was all he said and the older witch hummed as she took a sip of her tea. "You preserved her body." He pointed out._

" _I did."_

" _Why?" he asked._

 _Giselle inhaled through her nose before taking another sip of tea and then pulled the cup away, placing it on the stand again. "The same reason you worry about Derek constantly." Sam sucked in a breath at the mention of the werewolf, who he hasn't seen since the skating rink incident. "Despite how angry you are at him."_

" _You've been watching." Sam realized._

 _Giselle gave a sly smile. "Sometimes, I didn't want to peek in and accidentally find you in a position that would be uncomfortable for the both of us when we finally talked." She watched as her grandson's cheeks grew pink and smiled but as quickly as he showed it disappeared. "I was planning on bringing Laura back."_

" _But I read up on those kinds of spells, Grams, they're dark magic…"_

" _How did you get here?" she questioned._

 _Sam gulped; he had to tap into the dark arts. "I don't plan to make it a habit."_

" _You'd better not but me on the other hand have practiced dark magic before, it's apart of me whether I wanted it or not and I couldn't sit back and watch as a girl I watched grow up died before her time." Giselle ranted passionately. "But there were many things needed to prepare for everything, first was preserving the body."_

" _The ring on her corpse."_

" _Exactly, and then there was keeping her spirit linked to someone alive, someone that I could keep my eyes on at all times."_

" _Linking her to me."_

 _Giselle hummed in agreement. "And finally, there was getting the supplies that I needed for the ritual but Beacon Hills didn't have what I needed, the next few cities over didn't have what I needed, so I spread my horizon and went to a couple other cities."_

" _Where you were killed."_

 _Sighing, Giselle closed her eyes for a moment. "Not only that but I took too long." She admitted._

 _Sam tilted his head confused. "What do you mean?" he asked._

" _I meant that never in my wildest dreams did I think what happened would happen because I wasn't just killed, Sam, but I was killed by whatever possessed Laura."_

 _Realizing that Marin was right. Sam stood from his chair. "How is that possible? She was dead! A corpse can't be possessed, right?" he asked._

" _Not unless someone had the means and power to do it without the ritual, and used pure unadulterated power." Giselle looked up into the eyes of her grandson. "The very same spirit I once knew possessed the body of Laura and caused my death was the one you spoke with, the one you wanted to haunt after."_

 _Sam fell back in his seat surprised. "Why?" he asked._

 _Giselle closed her eyes. "I've done a lot of things I regret, Sam, and he is one of the biggest." She reached up to her neck and gripped the ring that hung from her necklace. "That man died angry and didn't cross over to the other side, and then became a malevolent spirit waiting for his chance to strike while I was none the wiser."_

 _They sat in silence for a moment while Sam processed everything. The spirit possessing Laura's body killed his grandmother. "Is he the one going around killing people?" Sam asked._

" _Some of the deaths, yes."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because he no longer has control over the body he possessed." Giselle revealed. Sam raised a brow. "His dark energy and my magic are countering one another, my spells is fighting against his possession and messing with his mind. Where he once had the control to orchastrate my death, he no longer has the control to go after his intended target: you." Sam wasn't shocked that he was being hunted after, he known it already. "But the bad part is that the animalistic energy that still resides in Laura's body is also affecting him and causing him to act like an animal, but with the dark power he has in the body makes him dangerous."_

 _Sam gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth. "And what do I do?" he asked._

" _An exorcism, it won't be difficult, he doesn't have the grasp over the body to hold on but you may have to dabble into more dark magic to do it." Giselle told him sternly but her features softened when a stressed look crossed her grandson's face and her ran fingers through his hair. "This is more than you should have to go through, I know, but I need for you to be strong and do this before he ends up killing someone you love."_

" _Right, right." Sam said almost as if trying to encourage and assure himself that he could do it. "I can do it, just tell me how."_

" _The ritual is in the book, it isn't a difficult spell or ritual, nor does it need anything you don't already have but you need to capture him and trap him so he can't escape."_

 _Sam tiled his head ponderingly. "I guess I can reverse the protection spell I created into a trap so that he can leave the circle of the candles."_

 _Green eyes twinkled with excitement. "I'm so happy to hear you talking like this, like a real witch!" she exclaimed. Sam gave a cheeky smile before standing up, which Giselle mirrored. "I'm so proud of you Sammy, never forget that."_

" _I won't." he said stepping forward. They threw their arms around one another, embracing._

" _Sam, I need for you to keep getting stronger and not to trust those Argents, none of them." Allison flashed through Sam's mind. "They're sneaky and manipulative, and I suppose you keep a close eyes on those new werewolves."_

" _Isaac, Erica and Boyd?" Sam asked, Giselle nodded. "Why?"_

 _She pulled back and gave him a knowing look. "Because, those Argents are ruthless and I don't put it past them to attack children."_

 _Sam nodded his head. "Right." He already knew that._

" _And try not to worry about Scott and his girlfriend, so much, they're problems aren't you own." Sam nodded, though there was a little more hesitancy. Giselle sighed, this was all she could do, she would protect her own before she protected anyone else. "Goodbye, Dreux Samuel Mellal, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Grams." He told her; happy that he could since he hadn't been able to since she died._

 _ **(The Clearing)**_

Wide open black void eyes quickly returned to their normal state with the pupil shrinking back into place. Sam blinked numerously before focusing on the sky, it was getting dark out. "Damn, how long have I been out?" he questioned himself sitting up.

"Three in a half hours." Sam heard from beside him and jumped, startled. Turning his head he saw the witch he had seen the last time he was here…sitting inside in protected space. The girl gave a condescending smile. "I'm Alexis Rogue and we need to talk."

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Whelp there you all go for those who were wondering how Laura was still alive. She isn't alive but her body is being possessed. I had the idea to do this ever since I started writing Teen Warlock. It's not exactly a foe that will take the entire series to beat but more a challenge for Sam.**_

 _ **We also get a little peak into Giselle's past, which I will continue to do every now and then because I absolutely adore the woman, who I kinda based off Penelope Halliwell from Charmed. Badass, no-nonsense type of woman. And as you can see, Giselle is more worried about Sam's safety than she is about anyone else's, including his friends.**_

 _ **I kind of like that Sam's past is still a little mystery. Oh, and yes, Lydia and he were friends since birth but they did not always see one another since they lived in different states, but as Gerard stated in last chapter Giselle flew between the cities frequently, giving Sam and Lydia enough time to stay acquainted until he moved there.**_

 _ **Looks like Sam is dabbling in dark magic, think that will be a problem?**_

 _ **And Alexis Rogue broke through his protection barrier, who the hell did she do that? How powerful is this girl?**_

 _ **Translation.**_

 _ **French. (1): In this space I enchant. A space where only I am to enter and exit. A space that will shield me from those who wish me harm until the very last candle burns out. Burn those who dare try and enter.**_

 _ **Latin. (2): Hear these words, hear my cries, spirits on the other side, open up the door, let me through, I seek clarity.**_

 ** _I made a community called: Sam's Favorite Fanfictions._**

 ** _The best fanfictions I've ever read for most shows like Teen Wolf, The Originals, Pokémon, the secret circle, Digimon, The Witches of East End, Twilight, The Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, Victorious, Charmed, Buffy the vampire slayer, The Vampire Diaries,The avengers, and Supernatural. They can be OC centered and slash couples._**

 _ **See you next chapter where that will be the final part of this episode.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Abomination Part 3

_**(Chapter 8)**_

Sam Mellal stood opposite of Alexis Rogue inside the circle of candles. Their magic roared raw around them as they clashed against each other causing the wind to become violent and the candles to blow out. Green met teal as Sam stared into the other witch's eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

Her accent was thick with condescending amusement. "Scoping the competition." She looked the younger witch up and down before sneering. "But I don't see any."

"Maybe I underestimated the amount of brain cells you possess." Sam replied with bite. Alexis's sneer fell into an impassive look. "So, I'll ask again, _what do you want_?" he repeated.

Alexis hummed buffing her nails against her jacket and then eyeing them, buying her some time as she thought about the way she should go about her plan. Gerard wanted his cooperation and thought that threatening him would work. She was unsure. She knew from personal experience when you back a small creature into a corner they're liable to lash out and bite you. "All right, so here's the deal, Gerard wants your help."

The Mellal witch blinked; Alexis almost thought he was a little slow. "Gerard…Argent?" he asked as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No, Gerard Butler, of course Gerard Argent." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why, pray tell, would I help him?" Sam questioned curiously and mirrored Alexis's stance.

"Why shouldn't you?" Alexis challenged. "You strut around helping these mutts that tramples around these parts." Green eyes flashed dangerously and Alexis knew she struck a nerve in the witch in front of her. He was so emotional and easy to read. "So, it shouldn't be an issue for you to help him, no?" she tilted her head.

"Except, those _mutts_ , you so fondly called them, I've known for most of my life and haven't done anything for me to deny them my help." Sam countered and tightened his grip around his arm.

Alexis rolled her eyes, the loyalties this kid had to these mutts disgusted her. "All right, fine, then you could just hear Gerard out, who could it hurt?" she asked.

"Me, it's literally makes me ill even thinking about the man, let alone being in his presence." Sam snarked. "It took me a week to recover from being in the principal's office with him."

"So, you won't meet him?"

"How about you just tell me what he wants and I'll decide whether or not I'm willing to help him." Sam suggested with a sigh, he was tired after the spell he just performed and felt a little off at the moment.

The older witch eyed him for a moment. There was a strange residual energy sticking to him. She dismissed it. "Fine." Alexis uncrossed her arms and stuffed them into the pocket of her jacket. "The hunters have recently found a family of supernatural creatures living in Beacon Hills."

Sam raised a brow, not giving an inch. " _Okay_." He stretched the word, urging her to continue.

"Well, they connected some of the deaths to them after they followed one to a roof and waited until he left before they searched the roof." Alexis told him. "They found a body burned alive on top of the roof." Sam had to keep himself from flinching. The spirit possessing Laura had to have caused it. "And that's not all," Alexis added, "there were magical runes carved into the ground, Gerard was curious so he looked into the police reports and found out that it was a boy."

Sam gulped down pooling saliva. "What did those runes do? What were their use?" he asked.

Alexis stared into green eyes. "I checked up on those runes and found out that they're used to contain witches in a field that prevents them from using their magic, meaning that someone with the capabilities to use magic had done it. Meaning, also, that the boy had been a witch."

"And who do you think caused the death?"

"A family of kitsune." Alexis revealed causing Sam's eyes widened. "I know that one of them goes to your school, Conner Wasser."

"Alright, Yoko Ono, no need to stalk Wasser." He joked nervously.

Alexis scoffed. "Look, Kitsune have a affinity for using magical spells even if they can't mold or use magic in the ways we can, they're dangerous to us, all these animals are."

Sam knew she just wasn't referring to Conner's family but to Scott, Derek and his pack, possibly even Lydia. He wanted to open his mouth and deny that Conner's family had any involvement in the deaths but the would mean he'd have to reveal the spirit that was possessing Laura, and then Gerard and his family of psychopaths would hunt after her. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let Laura be killed again, so kept quiet about it. "And why do you need my help taking down a family of kitsune but have no problem killing off werewolves?" he inquired tersely.

"There are many of them and Gerard doesn't want to make a spectacle of it all, so he only wants to target the one that caused the death: Brandon Wasser."

The younger witch didn't even have to think about it. "No, I'm not helping you kill anyone." And with that he turned around and began to pick up the candlesticks. The howling winds had come to an end as Sam withdrew his magic.

Alexis watched as he collected the candlesticks and sighed. She knew she'd have to do this and held no qualms about it. She grabbed the backpack from her back and pulled it off before unzipping it. She pulled out a laptop and opened it, and then turned it on.

As Sam finally finished picking up the candlesticks, he stood up and straight, zipping it up. _"Ahh!"_ Sam turned around sharply and his jaw dropped at the video playing on the laptop. It was Laura crouching in front of Allison, who had fallen to the ground. Laura lunged for Allison but Conner appeared from her side and knocked Laura away.

"Okay, maybe I should warn Conner he has a stalker!" he exclaimed.

Alexis shut the laptop. "I wonder how Gerard will react to knowing that a possessed werewolf tried to kill his granddaughter." Sam gulped. Like he said before, Gerard has killed for less and he'd already have all the reason in the world to target Laura, even before he sees this video.

"And if I were to just destroy the computer?" Sam challenged. His magic crawled around the foundation of the forest and trees that surrounded them. It threatened to tear them from the roots and burn down everything around them.

Alexis didn't flinch. "As if I wouldn't make a backup."

Sam felt his heart hammering against his chest. He couldn't allow someone else to take the fall for his grandmother's mistake but he couldn't let Laura be killed again, even if that isn't her soul inside the body. He's now working against the clock. "My grandmother always told me witches were supposed to be guardian of nature." He said.

"An overrated title." Alexis dismissed bored.

"You'd be alright with killing someone who was innocent of that killing when you know that it wasn't him?"

"It's either blaming someone else for the killings and leaving the she-wolf alone to get your cooperation or it's threatening the lives of your family to get it, your choice."

Sam chuckled mockingly. "If your other option is threatening _my_ family, you can go ahead, but if you're able to find my father and keep him in one place for a minute, I'll be more impressed than upset."

"I wasn't referring to your blood relative; I'm sure you wouldn't be very happy if the pretty redhead and quirky brunette boy were to suddenly go missing." Alexis countered. As soon as Alexis finished her sentence, she gasped as her feet left the ground and she was thrown through the air until her back met the tree trunk with a loud thud.

She winced in pain when she fell to her knees on the ground and looked up. Sam was standing in the same spot as before with his hand extended in her direction and eyes glowing with fury. "Tough guy, huh? Okay." She muttered getting to her feet.

Sam tensed as the other witch got to her feet and her teal eyes began to glow.

Alexis opened her unzipped jacket and grabbed two six-inch daggers with a rune encrypted on the handles of it. She glanced over at the laptop on the ground near Sam; it was still open but the screen had cracked. She huffed before bursting into action.

Sam gasped when she, suddenly, appeared in front of him and swiped the dagger in her right hand at his forehead. He jerked back, avoiding the knife, and then ducked under the knife aimed for his shoulder. He wasn't able to avoid her slamming a knee into his chest and then foot into his shoulder, sending him skidding away.

Coming to a stop on his back, Sam opened his eyes and saw Alexis standing over him. He rolled away, avoiding a knife stabbing him in the chest. Quickly, he lashed out with a kick to Alexis's hand, knocking it away from the knife handle and then pointed his palm at her. " _Motus!_ " he yelled.

Alexis ducked and rolled to the right, allowing the spell to soar until it hit the tree behind where Alexis stood. The tree exploded showering them both in debris. They closed their eyes. Sam blindly rolled on all fours and then began to crawl away from where he assumed Alexis was.

When he was sure that it was safe to open his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Alexis getting to her feet. So, quickly getting to his feet, he looked at her dagger still buried in the ground up to the hilt and pointed his palm at it.

The older witch watched as the knife flew from the ground and then pointed its blade at her before darting forward. She batted the knife away with her other and then threw her other knife with precise aim at Sam.

He grunted when the knife grazed his arm. The sharp dagger cut through his jacket, shirt sleeve and left a small open cut on his arm. Sam ignored the injury and went to throw Alexis away again but paused when he felt a burning sensation in his arm.

Alexis sighed standing up straight and glanced over at the fallen knife she had thrown and then the knife Sam had been able to use against her before holding her hand out. The two weapons floated from the ground and then flew into her open hand. She placed them back inside her open jacket. "Fights over." She announced.

Sam shook his arms trying to rid himself of the burning sensation. "Why? I can still fight!" he snapped angrily. But that proved to be false as he fell on his back, his legs no longer able to support him. He cursed, wondering what the hell was happening.

"No, you can't, as we talk the paralytic are working their way through your systems." She stated. Once she made it over to him, she kneeled beside him and eyed the small wound her dagger inflicted. Sam tried to flinch away from her but he couldn't move. "My dagger didn't dig deep enough, you should be up and moving in five minutes."

"Bitch!" he sneered through clenched teeth. "If you or those Argents touch Lydia or Stiles, I will tear you all open from the inside out and paint the roads in your blood." He threatened angrily. He's never felt more frustrated in his life.

Alexis opened her jacket and displayed her daggers. "You see that symbol?" she asked. "It's made of my blood and magic." Sam gave her a blank stare and she sighed, it was hard talking to newbie witches. "They're enchanted, not only are you paralyzed but your powers are also."

"Cunt."

"I gave you an offer and you didn't like it, it looks like the Hale she-wolf is now on the clock until the Argent find her once I show Gerard the video." She stood up and walked away.

Sam watched she did wishing more than anything he could move his hand to give her the finger. He sighed and closed his eyes. Damn it all to hell!

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the lacrosse game, the players were getting ready and prepared. Jackson sat on the bench shoving things into his bag when Danny and Matt walked up to him holding a camera. Jackson looked up at them and then stood up sharply. "What the hell is this?" he demanded referring to Matt. "Dude I thought I could trust-"

"Relax." Matt said and smirked but dropped it when Jackson clenched his jaw. "It's my camera, okay? He just needed to ask me some questions."

"Matt's the one who found it anyways." Danny added.

"Found what?" Jackson asked through clenched teeth.

Danny opened the camera and turned it on. The video of Jackson lying on the bed began to play. "There." Matt pointed at the camera.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at the video. "There what?" he asked, not seeing what the camera geek was talking about.

"It's an edit point. It's been looped. Two hours worth." Danny told him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means there's two hours of footage missing." Matt said. Jackson's eyes widened.

 _ **(SOT)**_

The opponent knocked number nine off his feet. The referee blew the whistle. "Come on!" Coach Finstock called angrily. "Is that thing even a teenager?" he asked rhetorically. "I want to see a birth certificate." And with that he walked over to the bench and sat down next to Stiles. "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" he asked.

"Eddie Obomowitz, coach." Stiles answered. "They call him the…"Abomination"."

"Whatever."

On the field, Jackson stormed up to Scott and grabbed his shoulder. "McCall! What the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi-finals, bring that roid head into the ground!" he ordered.

"Me?" Scott asked incredulously. "You're the one who said that I was a cheater." He reminded the captain.

"And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something about it!"

"I can't! Now while Allison's grandfather is here."

On the bleachers, Allison thought of the best way she could before she gave a visible shiver. "I knew I should have brought a warmer coat."

Gerard turned to her. "You're cold?" before she could answer, he stood up and removed his jacket. "Here take my coat."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she stood up and he helped her put it on.

"Oh, yeah." He hummed before they both sat down with a smile, both for two different reasons.

Allison reached her hand into the jacket's pocket for the keys until she found them in the left pocket and then held them tightly in her gloved hand.

On the field the opponent's player was knocking down most of Beacon Hills team. Gerard sighed. "Good god, is it always this violent?" he asked.

Allison didn't answer as she noticed Stiles walking over to her and slyly handed her the keys. Stiles quickly walked from view and stuffed the keys into his pockets.

In the bleachers, Melissa McCall stood watching as they carried away a player that had been knocked down, claiming he couldn't feel his legs. Matt walked up and glanced at Melissa. "He belong to you?" he asked her.

"No, mine is still on the field." She stated turning to eye her son. "While I'm here, I'm wishing that he would have stuck with tennis." Melissa turned to the boy and noticed the camera in his hand. "Are you the yearbook photographer?"

Matt chuckled and looked down at his camera. "Uh, no, I just take pictures."

"Just lacrosse, or other things?"

"Anything that catches my eye." Peering down at the camera, he zoomed in on a picture of Allison.

On the other side of the bleachers, Sam was sitting there wincing every time a player was knocked or injured. After his little fight with Alexis, he decided that he wouldn't find Laura tonight and came to watch the game. This game was the most brutal he has seen since Scott became a werewolf. He didn't pay any mind to the person that sat next to him. "Brutal, huh?" he heard.

Sam glanced over at the person and raised a brow. It was obviously male and his voice was deep, maybe an adult, but he had a hood on his head. "Yeah, it is."

"Any of your friends out there?"

"Just two but neither of them has been injured." Scott and Danny, Stiles wasn't on the field and Sam was thankful for that.

"I remember playing when I went here."

Sam raised a brow. "Oh, is your son out there?" he asked.

"Nah, mine is in the bleachers." The man chuckled. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh, what? He didn't want you to embarrass him?" Sam joked lightly. "Didn't want his friends to see daddy's boy being BFF with his daddy?"

The man laughed. "Nothing like that, it's just that we're not in the right place right now, so I'm waiting to see where his mind is at before I approach him." Sam tilted his head and hummed questionably. "He has a little temper and I wouldn't want to cause a scene."

Sam chuckled. "Anything would be more welcoming than seeing all the guys I grew up with being picked off, one by one." He turned back to the field.

"Well, you have any advice on how to deal with it?" the man asked.

Sam shrugged turning to him. "Well, I'm guessing he wouldn't answer any calls?"

"He's been avoiding my calls since he was old enough to take them."

"Ooh, you're one of those dads." Sam couldn't help but think the situation was hitting a little to close to home with his situation with Santos, his father, but then again things could be different. "Alright, well, maybe you should try meeting him, talking, that's always good, yeah?" Sam looked up and saw Melissa sitting there. She also saw him and waved him over. "Alright, it was nice talking to you."

"You too, Dreux."

Sam stood up and began climbing up the bleacher until he stopped, thinking. How the hell did the man know his name?His government name. He turned around to question him but the man was gone.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the parking lot, Stiles walked through the parking lot planning on going through with his mission but paused when he heard sniffling a car he was coming up on. The light was dim but it was on and he could see strawberry blonde hair.

Stiles glanced around wondering if he should before he decided to go for it and walked up to the car. "Lydia, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lydia sighed but didn't answer him. "Lydia." Stiles knocked on the window.

"Just go away!" Lydia ordered.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry."

"Aw, come on Lydia," he racked his head and then he remembered what he was supposed to do but couldn't leave Lydia crying like this. "Uh, do you want me to go get Sam? He's out there watching the game-"

"No! No! Don't get Sam, I don't need him seeing me cry either."

Stiles huffed looking down at his crush. "Lydia, you shouldn't be worried about anyone seeing you cry."

"Why?"

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry."

Lydia turned away from the window and Stiles thought she wouldn't reply but then the window began to roll down.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam sat next to Danny, who was holding an icepack onto his wound as Coach Finstock held fingers in front of the jock's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Danny squinted at the fingers. "Two, four…two."

Coach Finstock helped Danny to his feet. "Perfect, now, come on."

Sam looked between Danny's retreating back and coach Finstock. "What? Coach, you were holding up three fingers!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, but he was close."

Sam huffed standing up from the bench and walked away. Coach Finstock was insane and there was no one that could talk him out of his insanity, except his wife…maybe.

"You're still short one player, coach!" the referee called.

"Where's Stilinski?" he asked looking around. "Where is Stilinski?!" until his eyes landed on Vernon Boyd sitting next to Erica Reyes. "Hey, you! You play lacrosse?"

Boyd looked as if he wanted to say yes but Erica clutched his arm. "Uh-uh, Derek won't like this."

"Yeah, but I will." Boyd countered standing up and pulling off his jacket showing off his muscular frame.

"Ooh! Ooh! We've got ourselves a player!" Coach exclaimed.

Boyd walked down the bleacher and when he made it to the bottom, a hand wrapped around his arm and jerked him to a stop. He turned and saw Sam standing there. "What do you think you're doing?" Sam demanded.

Boyd shrugged his hand off but didn't move. "That isn't your business."

"Oh?" Sam said mockingly. "And you think you have the control not to do worse than the other team's player is doing?"

Boyd narrowed his eyes and they flashed yellow. "I think that's exactly why they need me." Boyd shouldered past Sam, who chuckled while trying to keep himself calm. The witch looked up into the bleachers and looked at Erica, who was staring at him. They haven't talked since they pranked Jason and Sam wasn't sure where they stood, even now. He narrowed his eyes when Erica broke eye contact and look down at a phone before she stood up and walked away. Sam frowned and with a small chant, disappeared.

Back in the parking lot, Lydia wiped away her tears as she looked up at Stiles. "You're going to think I'm crazy." She muttered.

"Lydia, if you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this." He promised. "There is nothing you can say that will make you sound crazy. Literally nothing."

Lydia looked away as tears began to gather in her eyes and she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Stiles looked in the direction of the stadium when there was loud cheering. "Oh. If you can give me give minutes?" Lydia gave him an incredulous look and he held his hand out to placate him. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, just…um, continue crying," Lydia threw her hands up a little in exasperation and Stiles back peddled. "Or not crying, if you want, or whatever works for you um, but just stay here and I'll be right but, okay?" he asked. "And then we can talk." Lydia glared forward with a pout and Stiles panicked a little, here his crush actually wanted him around and he was leaving her alone crying. "Yeah, okay? Five minutes." And with that he rushed off.

In Gerard's office, Stiles was digging through his desk. "Book, book, book." He chanted as he searched. Before slamming the drawer shut and digging out his phone. "Nothing." He texted and then looked up. "Whoa!" he exclaimed when he saw Erica standing there.

"Hello, Stiles." Erica said with a smirk.

Back at the field, Boyd stood in front of the monster of a teenager that has been bulldozing through Beacon Hills Lacrosse team. His eyes bled yellow and he bared his teeth with a low growl rumbling in his chest. Eddie Obomowitz slammed into Boyd's chest only for Boyd to push. Eddie flew through the air and landed on his back, unconscious.

Everyone cheered and the whistle was blown. Jackson and Scott stopped, watching as Boyd marveled in the cheers he earned and took off his headgear. They saw his eyes flashed yellow and then brown.

Else where, Erica dragged Stiles to the school's pool inside. "Ah, ah, ah, ah." Stiles muttered in pain until she let go and walked over to Derek, standing beside him.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"Derek."

Derek glanced around until his eyes landed on the space next to Stiles. "Sam." Erica frowned and Stiles jumped a little when Sam, suddenly, appeared next to Stiles. "Handy."

"Very."

Stiles turned to him. "You just let her drag me here by my ear?" he demanded in a whisper.

Sam shrugged. "I wanted to know what she was going to do or where she would take you, Derek never entered the equation." He admitted.

"But it hurt."

Sam rolled his eyes while Derek only stared at Stiles with an inquiring look. "What did you see at the mechanics shop?" he questioned.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violation that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said sarcastically. Sam bit his lips to fight back the smirk.

Derek smiled while Erica smirked until Derek sunk his claws into the basketball causing it to deflate. "Oh, my god." Stiles muttered while Sam narrowed his eyes and grabbed Stiles arm pulling him back and behind him a little.

"Let's try that again." Derek said.

Sam narrowed his eyes and they began to glow. "Are you threatening him?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Derek only smiled again.

On the field, the score was now tied. Allison sat on the bleachers and was watching the game when she felt her phone vibrate and looked down. It was a text from Stiles telling her that he didn't find anything.

Scott jogged up to Boyd, who was in an aggressive stance, and pushed him in the chest. "You need to get off the field, your eyes…someone is going to see you."

Boyd snarled and darted past Scott like a wild animal. Scott knew he could no longer hide. He chased after Boyd and cut him off, getting the lacrosse ball in his net and ran forward, throwing the ball with a score. But then he was knocked off his feet when an opponent knocked him down.

Scott gasped when a sickening crunch was heard and Scott groaned.

In the bleachers, Gerard glanced over at Allison, who gasped and got up from her seat. Melissa also climbed from her seat.

Allison kneeled over Scott as all their teammates surrounded him. "Oh my god." Allison muttered.

"I'm fine, I'm healing, it's okay." Scott assured in a tired whisper. "The book." He gasped out through the pain.

"It's not in his office, it's gotta be at the house." Allison looked at Scott's weirdly bent leg. "Oh my god, you're leg is broken." Scott went to get up and Allison helped him.

Coach Finstock ran through the crowd. "Don't move!" he ordered.

"Scott." His concerned mother called.

"It's okay, it's okay." Melissa looked down at his now healing leg. "I'm fine!" he assured with a smile.

"I could have sworn, I literally heard your bone breaking from where I sat." Melissa pointed out.

"I felt it." The coach said.

Scott shook his head and tense when he saw Gerard standing there with a look in his eye. "I'm serious, I'm fine."

Allison noticed the tension in Scott and where it was coming from. She let him go and walked over to her grandfather. "We should go." She said.

"Hold on." He said. "I want to ask him one more question."

Back in the school pool, Stiles sighed and placed his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking while Sam continued to glare at the werewolves in front of him. "All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um skin was dark, some kind of pattern, uh, I think I actually saw scales." he revealed a little unsurely. "Is that enough?" Stiles asked throwing his hands up. "Okay because I have someone I really need to talk to." Derek stared at him blankly while Erica only looked curious, and Sam wouldn't admit it out loud but he was curious too. "Um, all right, fine." He looked around in his head for more of a description. "Eyes, eyes are, um, yellowish and slited."

Sam noticed that Derek and Erica was no longer looking or paying attention to Stiles. Instead, they were looking up at something. Sam followed their gaze and froze when he saw it standing there. "What?" Stiles asked once he noticed no one was paying attention. "Have you seen it? You guys have this look on your faces like you know what I'm talking about." He said, he turned to Sam and saw him looking in a different direction also.

Stiles followed his gaze in time to see the beast standing there and it roared at them. Stiles grabbed Sam's arm and jerked him so that they were now standing next to Derek. The scaly beast launched over the banister and landed on it's feet in front of the four.

Derek crouched and roared at it but not before it lashed out knocking Erica away and against the wall. The beast glanced at Sam, who was still staring shocked, and a glint appeared and swiped with its tail. Sam quickly ducked and fell backwards into Stiles. "No! Run!" Derek ordered them when Sam went to go tend to Erica.

The beast noticed the alpha wasn't paying attention and struck Derek in the back of his neck with a small scratch. "Derek you're neck." Stiles pointed out. The two teens caught Derek as he fell back. The beast's paralytics were already working through his system.

Sam pushed Derek onto Stiles. "Get him out of here." Sam ordered.

"What?"

"Don't argue!" Sam snapped and his faced the beast with his eyes glowing. He faced the beast as Stiles began to carry Derek away. The beast hissed at him and Sam sneered. "You wanna fight?!" he yelled.

"Sam get the hell away from it!" Derek snapped over his shoulder. He would have stopped if he weren't losing control of his body.

Sam ignored him and threw himself at the beast, ducking up the claw that struck for his neck. Sam opened his hand and the air around it distorted. "Let's fight!" he slammed his fist into the chest of the beast, using his telekinesis to give him strength.

The beast soared through the air until it hit the wall. Stiles dropped his jaw as he supported Derek, who was hiding his surprise as well. They could feel the air around surrounding the room weighing down on them from Sam's magic. "Whoa!" Stiles chuckled out. "When did you become badass?" He asked.

Sam smirked, the smirk filled with violence as he stared at the recovering beast. "Just get Derek out of here and hide." He ordered. Stiles did as told when the creature stood on all fours and hissed at Sam, who licked his lips and tensed. The creature slithered quickly toward Sam and lunged for Sam.

Sam leaped at the beast also with a determined look on his face and they clashed causing cracks to erupt in the ground and crawl around them. Sam used his telekinesis to give him strength but the beast matched him evenly. The witch didn't notice the beast's tail move behind him until it was too late and it's tail wrapped around his neck, lifting him up.

Sam struggled for a moment, scratching at the tail until he made of move of pure desperation when he saw the creature rear his claw back to strike. Sam lashed out with a kick to the beast's neckcausing it's hands to fly to its throat and loosen his grip on him.

The witch easily escaped and crouched on the ground before spinning low, sweeping the legs from under the snake-like creature.

The beast fell on it's back while Sam performed two backflips, not noticing he was close to the pool but stopped a couple spaces away. The creature roared before lunging for Sam again.

The witch stepped back and brought his hands up in front of him. A mystical green energy field appeared in front of him. The beast bounced on it and sunk his claws into it. Sam gasped when he saw the claws were sinking through his shield, slowly but surely.

He took a step back while the beast continued to roar at him. He took another step back and then when he went to take another, he felt the heel of his foot dip. "Sam, watch your step!" He heard Stiles yell. The witch looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw that he was about to fall into the pool. The shield wavered under its caster's fear.

The beast, seeing that the witch's attention was diverted, pushed hard and broke the shield. It grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and spun, tossing him against the wall, not far from where Erica was lying.

Sam grunted when the corner of his forehead hit the wall and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Stiles continued to drag Derek away. "Call Scott." Derek ordered. Stiles reached into his pocket while trying to keep support of Derek but he stumbled and dropped the phone to the ground. Across the pool from them, the beast was lurking on all fours watching them. Stiles bent down to get it but lost his grip on Derek causing the werewolf to descend to the pool. "Stiles, you son of a…" Derek was cut off by his body being surrounded by water.

Stiles gulped and then looked between his phone and Derek before he made the obvious choice and dived into the pool. Stiles swam through the water and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist before kicking his way to the surface. "Where did it go?" Stiles asked. "Do you see it?"

"No." Derek denied still trying to move his body.

"Alright, well, do you see Sam?"

"No."

"Shit, but maybe it's gone." They both fell silent as they heard the creature scream in a distance.

Derek shot a glance over at Stiles. "Maybe not."

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the Argent home, Chris sat at the island drinking a beer while Victoria cleaned the knife. "Oh, good, you're back." Victoria said when she saw her daughter and father-in-law. "Dinner's almost ready."

Chris turned to them. "How was the game?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Gerard asked with a smile and Scott walked from behind them.

"Hi." He said with a nervous smile.

Later, the family, Alexis and Scott sat at the table eating quietly. Chris and Gerard sat opposite of one another at the end, Victoria and Allison sat on the side opposite to Alexis and Scott, respectively. Uneasy glances were traded between the family and Scott while Alexis continued to eat unbothered by the tense air surrounding her.

"All right." Gerard spoke up glancing at everyone and earning their attention. "Why is everyone quiet?" he asked grabbing a cloth and wiping his mouth. "Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?" he asked.

Alexis snorted, very unladylike. "If only that was the issue." She said without looking up from her plate. Scott and Allison sent her sharp looks but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Gerard raised a brow but Chris caught his attention by clearing his throat. "Did you ask if they'd be uncomfortable?" he questioned.

"Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I been a teenager but back then we dated and broke up all the time." He told them.

Scott and Allison traded glances while Alexis rolled her eyes. "The last time you had a date, I think that everyone still believed that the earth was flat." She said bluntly.

Allison stuffed her mouth with food trying to hide the smile on her face, Victoria shook her head, Chris eyed the girl, and Scott coughed trying to hide his laughing. Gerard chuckled. "Hilarious, Alexis." He muttered. "But even so…"

Allison swallowed her food. "We're fine, right Scott?" she asked.

Scott looked up and looked at her, he had to keep himself from staring. "Totally fine." And then directed his gaze back to her plate.

Chris and Victoria eyed their daughter, who was straining not to smile. Gerard tilted his head a little. "Then why did you break up?" he asked.

Scott stared at Gerard, racking his brain for a good answer before giving a embarrassed smile and shrugged. "She…dumped me?" The statement was more of a question.

Allison looked at him incredulously. Chris turned to his wife, who was chewing her food with an almost violent bite. Gerard turned to his granddaughter.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"Will you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek asked.

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing he heard. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth? Or my best friend get knocked out by it?"

Derek scoffed. "Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" he snapped.

"Okay." Stiles began to swim towards the edge of the pool.

Derek heard something. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop, stop!" he ordered. Stiles followed his gaze and saw the creature prowling near the edge of the water.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"No offense, Scott, but maybe Allison just felt that the two of you were just growing apart." Chris said, Allison rolled her eyes.

"As if the father's opinion isn't biased." Gerard cut in. "How do you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

Allison dropped her head a little, her cheeks turned pink at the reference. "Romeo and Juliet committed mutual suicide." Chris countered; Victoria dropped her silverware onto the plate in frustration. "They could use a little less passion." He grabbed his bear and brought it to his lips.

Gerard raised brows his brows in mock surprise. While Alexis looked up between the two. "Maybe if Romeo and Juliet didn't have such meddling parents they wouldn't have bothered to kill one another because they couldn't be together." Alexis told them all, earning everyone's attention. "But then again, I believe that their love was overrated."

"Can we please talk about…anything else?" Allison asked. Desperately.

"Brilliant idea." Victoria muttered.

"Scott." Chris called. "How about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen." It was more of an order than a suggestion. With that he threw his cloth onto the table and stood up. Scott glanced at Allison before standing up and followed after him.

When he walked into the kitchen, Chris grabbed him by his neck and slammed against the wall. "Do I need to fill you in on the details of what would happen to you he found out we all know?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm kind of wondering what would happen to you, actually." Scott said.

Chris chuckled harshly. "Well, it wouldn't be very good for me." He admitted. "But then I'd have plenty of chances to redeem myself." He squeezed tightly on the werewolf's throat before letting it go and pointed a finger in his face. Scott glared at him. "And that wouldn't be good for you."

Chris began to back away from Scott walked forward, resisting every urge in his being to rip the hunter in front of him apart. They both grabbed the plates with desserts still glaring at one another and then walked back into the dinning room.

In the pool, Derek and Stiles watched as the creature continued to lurk around the pool, watching them. It hissed at them and then walked up to the water before reaching its hand inside only to tear it back out as if the water burned him. "Wait, did you see that?" Stiles asked. "I don't think it can swim."

Back at the Argent house, Allison wiped her mouth with a cloth. "Do you mind if we were excused?" she asked her parents. "There's, um, actually some notes that I need to go over with Scott."

"I'm not so sure it's appropriate." He said looking at Scott with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm the one that's supposed to be old-fashoned here, the two of you, go." He dismissed.

Allison smiled crawling out of her seat and Scott stood up also.

Once they were up stairs, Allison grabbed Scott's arm when he went to go in a different direction and dragged him to follow her. They walked inside of a room and Allison quietly closed the door behind them. Scott realized that they were in her grandfather's room and immediately began to search for the book.

Allison walked over and pulled a jacket from over what it was hiding to reveal a safe. "There goes that plan." She said turning to Scott, who looked over at her.

"Wait, actually…" he trailed off walking over and sitting before the safe. "I'm going to try something." Scott placed his ear against it and began to turn the dial, and then opened the safe.

Allison grinned. "you wanna hit a few banks later?" she joked. Scott chuckled before reaching inside the safe.

He grabbed a leather book and opened it. "Salmon moutarde crème fraiche? What is this?" he asked.

"A recipe, it's a cook book." Allison stated.

Back at the pool, Stiles was growing tired of sitting fully clothed in a pool supporting Derek. "Okay, okay." He panted. "Okay, I don't think I can do this any longer." He began to swim in the direction where his phone was, pulling Derek along with him.

"No, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Derek snapped.

"Will you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked.

"Hell no!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive!" Stiles raised his voice. "Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing? You or me?"

"That's why I've been holding you for the past two hours?" Stiles asked.

"Yup."

"You don't trust me."

"I don't trust you but you need me for survival, which is why you're not letting me go." Derek pointed out.

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment and knew, even before he made the decision, that if Sam found out what he was about to do, he'd probably rip him in half. But he had no other option. "Stiles!" Derek exclaimed as Stiles let him go.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Derek floated to the bottom of the pool holding his breath and cursing Stiles, mentally in his head.

Stiles swam over where his phone was but stopped when he saw the creature lurking closer to the edge. Stiles hurried over to the edge and grabbed his phone before pushing himself away from the edge, and out of the creature's arm length. It roared at Stiles, who swam away and began to dial.

"Scott!" he yelled.

"I can't talk right now." Scott said and hung up.

Stiles stared at the phone shocked before throwing the phone and diving down to grab Derek before swimming back up. "Tell me you got him." Derek said.

"Uh…"

In Gerard's room, Scott looked up at Allison. "Without it we have no idea what that thing is." Scott said.

"Where else do we look?"

"What haven't we thought of?" Scott pondered.

"I don't know, maybe it's not a book. Something else he keeps close to him." Allison thought hard about it before he realized it and gave a short chuckle. "I know where it is."

 _ **(SOT)**_

With Stiles and Derek, they both watched as the creature continued to lurk and then roared at them. It was interrupted when a pole slammed into the back of its head, knocking it to the ground. It turned around and saw Sam standing there with glowing green eyes and a trail of blood where he hit his head. "Son of a…" he reared the pole back and slammed it into the creature's head again, knocking it off its feet.

The creature fell on it's side before roaring at the witch, who sneered. "Yeah, I hate you too, freak!" he yelled and swiped his hand to the right. The creature flew in the same direction and slammed into the wall. Sam kept his eyes on the creature. "Are you two okay?" he asked Stiles and Derek.

"Define okay? Because, right now, I'm wet, terrified, carrying an asshole to save him from drowning and my best friend hung up on me while my life is in peril." Stiles ranted sarcastically.

"What was that Stiles? I'm sorry, I don't speak whiny little bitch." Sam said mockingly. The creature lunged for Sam, who threw him back against the wall and then repeated it. The creatute roared and grabbed the ball that Derek had inflated before throwing it at Sam, who ducked.

Sam gasped a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air. Green met sickly yellow. "Oh shit." He wheezed out.

In the pool, Stiles was beginning to sink. "Shit, I need something to hold on to." He muttered before looking around and saw the latter in the pool. He began to swim over to it but when he went to grab it, his slippery grasp didn't allow him and he began to sink. Until a hand reached in and pulled them both out.

Scott saw his witch for a best friend hanging loosely in the grasp of the monster. He snarled. The beast dropped Sam to the floor, seeing a more worthy opponent in Scott, and lunged for him.

Sam scrambled to his feet clutching his throat and darted over to Stiles. He kneeled between Derek and Stiles as they coughed and panted.

The creature wrapped his tail around Scott's leg and tossed him into the mirror, shattering it. Scott got back to his feet and grabbed a large piece of shard. The beast stopped and stared at his reflection in the shard Scott was holding. Scott glanced between it and the creature confused.

Angrily, the creature ran up the wall with unnatural speed and jumped through the ceiling's sunroof.

Stiles who was being helped to his feet by Sam, and Derek, who was leaning against the jump board, looked over at Scott confused.

Later, Scott, Stiles and Sam stood before a laptop eyeing the bestiary on the laptop. "Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"It's Latin but I can't read it, it's different than the Latin my grandmother writes, especially since she had it translated to English." Sam admitted.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked them.

"It's called a kanima." They heard and turned to see Derek and Erica walking up to them.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"No, only when it was confused by its reflection." Derek said.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who."

"Just tell us what else you know, Derek." Sam ordered.

"Just stories."

"What it's like us?" Scott asked digusted.

"It's a shapeshifter, yes, but it's-it's not right." Derek shook his head and looked away. "It's like a…"

"Abomination?" Stiles finished.

Derek nodded and went to turn around. "Derek." Scott called causing Derek and Erica to stop. "We need to work together on this, even tell the Argents."

"Oh, god, come on Scott." Sam muttered.

"What?" he questioned confused.

"What? I don't trust them. Gerard knows what I am and has a witch with him that cornered and attacked me." Sam pointed out.

"It's amazes the hell out of me that you trust them." Derek sneered.

"Nobody trusts anyone." Scott snapped at both of them. "That's the problems, while we're heer arguing about whose on whose side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people."

Sam sighed and shook his head while Stiles scratched the back of his head.

Derek stared blankly. "I know one thing, when I find it, I'll kill it." He turned and walked away with Erica following him. But Derek stopped for a moment causing Erica to raise a brow as he turned around and looked between the werewolf and human. At Sam. "Can I count on you to help?" he asked.

Scott and Stiles eyed Sam, who frowned at Derek, before biting his lip, looking away and gave a hesitant nod. Derek didnt return it until Sam made eye contact again and began walking away again. Erica smirked and followed after him.

Scott turned to Sam. "Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Don't start with me Scott, you insist on throwing yourself to the hunters and I have enough to worry about without having to worry about the kamina killing you, on top of the hunters trying to kill you." With that Sam grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him away. "You're driving me home."

Stiles wouldn't say anything but he could see that there was a rift forming between Sam and Scott, and wished it wasn't happening.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Scott parked in the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Hospital and turned off the engine before getting out. When he closed the door and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around only for a knife to stab him in the gut, courtesy of Gerard. "Don't move." The man ordered. "Even though I can pratically feel the tissue already around the blade trying to heal you, you never know with a beta." He shook the blade causing Scott to gasp. "Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing great knews from the doctor."

Scott whimpered in pain when Gerard sunk the knife deeper. "That's right, I can play the nice, doddering old grandfather, who likes to tell stories and cook, and be sweet, charming. I can do it better than you playing normal broken-hearted teenage boy." Gerard pushed the blade deeper. "Are you listening?"

"Yes." Scott said.

"Good, now, you're going to do me a favor one of these days and if you don't, this knife goes through her." He jerked his head in the direction where his mother was talking to a redheaded nurse. "Scott, I truly believe that it's so much easier and that bad things don't have to happen to good people.." Scott grunted. "Don't you agree?" Gerard asked.

"Yes."

Gerard smiled and swiftly pulled the knife from Scott's stomach and walked away. "Hey, there." Scott heard his mother greet.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Here's the end of Abomination. You can easily see who the stronger witch is between Sam and Alexis, also the more experienced, not matter how Sam's heritage.**_

 _ **The kamina is really something fascinating, I just wish, you know who, could control it better instead of being controlled.**_

 _ **No Derek/Sam interaction, not a lot anyways, and there probably won't be any, romantically I mean, for a few chapters. Sam's more focused on his magic and Laura while Derek's focused on his pack and the kamina.**_

 _ **Conner was a no show this chapter but was mentioned. You didn't think the Argents would let kitsunes run free did you?**_

 _ **Alexis plans to out Laura's possessed body to the argents.**_

 ** _Who was the man Sam talked to at the game? Also, we get to see Sam being awesome in a fight scene and using his powers. The whole using telekinesis to augment his strength came to me after watching Charmed, Prue kicks ass with that power. But for Sam it's new and happened in the heat of the moment, he isn't a seasoned fighter._**


	22. Chapter 22: Venmous

_**(Chapter 9)**_

In the basement of his home, Sam stood facing the wall of the basement. Magic scrawling the room, touching all the things his grandmother didn't have the heart to get rid of or couldn't fit in their attic, it torched the air around him and made everything feel heavy. His eyes were closed and he was only dressed from the waist down, in black sweatpants and black boots. The only light that illuminated the basement were three candles on the desk under the cabinets.

Magic ran through his veins like a dam had just been destroyed, allowing the water to run free. It hummed under his skin almost audibly. It sent vibrations throughout his body causing him to shiver at the pleasant feeling. It was addictive.

He couldn't say that he's ever really had time to just get a feel of his magic. Always concerned with whether or not Scott would get himself killed or Derek doing something stupid, also resulting into getting himself killed.

But now, at this moment, everything felt better.

Different but better.

On the floor of in front of him was his grimoire, formerly his grandmother's. It began to float into the air and flip through the pages. Sam opened his eyes to look down at the pages as they quickly flipped from page to page under the possession of his powers. Once they stopped, he reached out grabbing the book.

 _Dark Magic_ was the title to the page he was looking at. A smile grew across Sam's face while the flames of the candles reflected in his eyes, his normally green eyes looked amber under the flame.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"Alright, I only found one thing online called the Kamina." Stiles said as his two friends traveled beside him out of the classroom. "It's a werejaguar from South American that goes after murderers." Stiles informed them both.

"That doesn't make any sense, Stiles." Sam countered as he crossed his leather-clad arms over his chest. "That looked more reptilian than anything else."

"Yeah and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott ranted. Sam stopped once he noticed Stiles had and was eyeing Scott from behind like he was a lunatic.

Stiles glared. "You know, sometimes, I really begin to questions this, _friendship_." Stiles said putting quotes around the word. Sam rolled his eyes and knocked shoulders with him playfully before they continued walking after Scott.

As they did, Sam frowned once he saw Isaac and Erica standing near a row of lockers. This is the first time he's seen Isaac since the ice-rink incident. It was hard for Sam to imagine that these two, a blonde copy of Derek and more she-devil copy of Lydia, used to be to meek kids he grew up around. It was off putting and sent alarms ringing through his head.

Isaac, feeling eyes on him, turned to Sam. He raised a brow before smirking, and his eyes bled yellow.

Sam turned away and quickly followed after his friends.

They made it to their next class; the three sat in the back with Sam sitting next to Lydia but not far away from his friends. Sam was drawing on a piece of paper when Jackson walked in and sat behind Scott. "Hey, testicle left and right." He insulted. Sam, who heard the insult, threw a vicious glare Jackson's way while Scott and Stiles decided to ignore the jock but that didn't deter Jackson. "What the hell is a Kanima?" he demanded.

The werewolf and human spun around in their seats with wide eyes while Sam only shook his head wondering why anything ever stays a secret in this city.

In front of class, Coach Finstock slammed the book down on the desk gaining everyone's attention. "All right, listen up!" he ordered loudly. "A quick warning before we begin our review; some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult…" Coach Finstock wet his lips trying not to start laughing at the looks on his students' faces. "I'm not even sure I could pass it." Lydia rolled her eyes causing Sam to grin. "Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question, who's got it, huh?"

A lot of students raised their hands. "Let's go buddy." Coach said and Sam got up from his seat

"Paralyzed from the neck down," Jackson said, "do you have any idea how that feels?" he inquired.

Stiles shrugged. "I'm familiar with the sensation." He said deadpanned.

"Wait," Scott interrupted before the two could argue, "why would Derek test you? Why would he think that's it's you?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Jackson asked through clenched teeth.

Stiles eyes widened. "Wait, do they think its Lydia?" he asked.

"I don't know." Jackson admitted. "All I heard was her name and something about Chemistry."

"Jackson!" Coach Finstock snapped causing Stiles and Scott to quickly turn to face front. "Did you have something you wanted to share with the rest of the class?" he asked a typical cliché teacher question.

Sam, from his place at the board, glanced over his shoulder at them and raised a brow when Scott met his gaze. Scott shook his head slowly and the witch took that as a ask later gesture.

"Um…just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson complimented.

"Oh that's nice of you." Coach smiled before glaring. "Now shut up! Shut it!" he ordered loudly and then looked around the class calmly. "Anybody else?" he asked before walking away.

Scott grabbed Stiles by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him over. "How do we know it's not her?" Scott demanded.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil." He said leaning back up into his original sitting position. "And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil." He joked. "Alright, maybe sixty." He admitted. "You know, but no more than fourty on a good day."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument."

Stiles dropped his head with a sigh. "I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her." He assured. "It can't be, alright? And I'm sure Sam will agree with me."

"Of course Sam will agree with you." Scott snapped quietly sending a quick glance to the witch, who was almost done with the problem on the board. "She could get away with murder with him as the sole witness and he'll claim she had nothing to do with it."

"Like he would for any of us?" Stiles asked before glancing back at Jackson. "Well, not you, but the two of us, maybe Danny."

Elsewhere, Lydia was writing down the answer as Sam wrote it on the board before he finished and moved to the middle of the board. Her eyes widened when she saw that the question was in the form of a circle. And from behind Sam looked like the person she saw at the trophy case.

She glanced around and gulped when she saw that people were looking back at her. And then she did it again but this time she was alone and the boy at the board turned around, no longer Sam, but Peter Hale. Lydia's eyes watered as she watched Peter Hale strut towards her, knocking desk out of the way.

Lydia climbed from her seat and back against the wall with a shout. Lydia whimpered as Peter stopped in front of her, without a hair of space between them, and brought his closed fist, crushing chalk. And then when he opened it, he blew the dust in her face. "Lydia!"

She heard and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was now standing in front with the piece of chalk in her hand. Beside her, holding her shoulders was Sam with a concerned look on his face. "Okay, does anyone else want to try answering? But this time in…English?" the class chuckled.

Sam let go of Lydia as she turned around and looked at the board. What the hell was going on with her? He wondered, he hasn't seen her act like this since they ice skated and she swore she saw someone underneath the ice.

"What is that Greek?" Scott asked.

Stiles was on his phone and showed it to Scott. "No, I think it is English." Scott leaned over and saw that it was a picture of what Lydia had written down. But once Stiles flipped it backward, it was clear to see. _Someone Help Me._

 _ **(SOT)**_

Scott, Stiles and Sam walked into the Chemistry class. Sam had Stiles' phone in his hand eyeing the message that Lydia had written down on the board. He didn't understand what happened, he was answering the question until he ran into one he didn't know. Coach Finstock called to see if someone else knew and Lydia got up. But why would she write that?

"All right, so he tests her, like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked.

Sam looked away from the phone and frowned because two werewolves had just entered the class. He hit both of their shoulders. "Here." He said and then jerked his head in the direction. Stiles and Scott watched as the blonde werewolf duo walked in, gaining everyone's attention.

Sam and Stiles immediately ran over, cutting off Erica and Isaac, to sit next to Lydia, who shot them both annoyed glances. Scott sat next to Allison on the table next to the three. Sam shot a glare of his shoulder at the two, Erica gave a smirk and Sam made a slice motion across his neck.

"Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." With that he placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and patted him.

Sam sneered. "It must be hard to face yourself in the mirr-" Stiles placing his hand over his mouth cut him off. They didn't need to get detention today with everything happening. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded while Adrian ignored them both.

"So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one." Adrian placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Lydia shot Stiles a teasing look. "Erica, take the first station…" he trailed off when numerous hands went into the air.

Erica looked around the class with a, almost, hungry glint in her eyes. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down." Adrian ordered and everyone followed. " Start with Mr. McCall." Erica smirked while Scott looked dismayed.

Later, Scott was sitting next to Erica, who was busy doing the project. "Alright, whatever you're thinking about dong, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek."

Erica smiled and turned to him. "Why don't you talk to me instead?" she asked a whisper, she leaned forward and invaded Scott's space. Scott back away a little but Erica chuckled. "That's funny." She muttered. "In school you guys act like you're all broken up but she's all over you."

Scott quickly looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

Erica sucked her teeth. Scott jumped when she placed her hand on his thigh. "If I were Allison, I'd be wanting you...all the time." She said with a slight squeeze.

Across the room, Lydia saw Erica's hand on Scott's thigh. "Never?" she asked. "You never get jealous?" she asked.

"Why would I?" Allison questioned trying not to glance over at her secret boyfriend.

"Because of that thing happening over there." Lydia pointed out. "That requires some jealousy." Allison quickly spotted what Lydia was referring to.

Scott heard the conversation and ripped Erica's hand from his thigh. "You're not my type." He stated.

"I'm exactly your type!" she snapped through clenched teeth. Scott frowned when her eyes immediately flashed yellow in response to his aggressiveness. "Switch."

Back with the girls, Allison was grabbing her things. "Listen to me okay, don't talk to Erica or Isaac."

Lydia raised a brow. "Why?" she questioned.

"Just don't."

"Let's go girls, next station." Adrian said as he walked by.

"Just trust me." She ordered.

Sam, who had been paired with Danny, sat in the seat next to Lydia before anyone else could take it.

Ahead of them sat Isaac and Stiles. Stiles kept sending glares to the blonde who was daring to hurt Lydia in some way.

Feeling eyes boaring into his face, Isaac turned to Stiles with a raised brow but Stiles only turned away and grabbed a container of chemicals before opening it. "If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'll turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." He threatened.

Isaac smiled at the bravado the boy was showing. "Really? I've never actually been to one of her big, invite-only birthday parties." He admitted. "Did ask her out once though."

Jealousy flared in Stiles. "Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story." He said sarcastically. "I'm gonna pass, thanks."

"It was the first day of freshman year."

"And you thought everything was going to be different for you in high school, but she said no."

Isaac chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, and she even laughed." Isaac added. "Told me to come back when the bike I road to school in had an engine, not a chain."

"Hmm, unrequited love is a bitch." Stiles snarked. "Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Channel all that negative energy."

Isaac shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her." Stiles stopped and stared at Isaac, who turned to him wearing that same look he sees on Derek. "I'm not very good at writing." He admitted.

Sam, who had heard bits of their conversation but enough, nodded his head. He was ready to set Isaac's brain on _fire_! But he didn't want to cause a scene in class. Isaac quickly got up from his seat and over to where Sam was about to get up.

The witch frowned when he saw who was standing over him. Isaac smiled. "Do you mind? My legs are a little tired."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the blonde but didn't move; only glancing over at Scott, Stiles and then Allison. Stiles had tried to get up but Adrian had stopped him and scolded him. "Mr. Mellal, change seats." He then was ordered. Isaac smirked as Sam slowly got up from his seat while staring him dead in the eyes. "Is there a problem?" Adrian asked as the two boys stood there, facing one another.

The witch breathed in deeply, trying to control himself before he destroyed something. "None at all." He said through clenched teeth before finally walking away, allowing Isaac to sit in the chair next to the strawberry blonde.

Erica and Allison sat next to one another. "What are you doing to do to her?" Allison questioned the blonde.

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" Erica replied turning to the brunette. Allison turned and glanced over at Lydia, who was looking back at her before rolling her eyes to sit forward.

Erica noticed Scott kept glancing back at her and snorted. He wasn't very inconspicuous. "I have to say, you guys are very cute together." She said knowing Scott could hear her. Allison didn't respond, only smiled. "But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic." She chuckled.

Allison snorted. "I know a real psychic." She said after leaning forward then shot a glance over to Sam, who was sitting with another brunette.

Erica shrugged. "Then he knows and I know that you two are not going to last." Erica said. Allison frowned, that had struck to close to home with Sam's opinion on her relationship with his best friend.

"You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" Allison asked trying not to laugh.

Erica narrowed her eyes, irrational anger surging. "Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" she questioned placing her hand on Allison's thigh. The brunette could feel the werewolf's claws poking her leg. Erica smirked. "Come on, girl fight in the lab." Eyes flashed yellow. "It'll be hot!" she dug her claws into Allison's thighs causing the brunette to jump in pain.

The bell rang. "Time." Adrian called. "If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." He told them.

Stiles shook the container that only had a yellow substance inside.

Sam was holding the crystal with an instrument.

Ahead, Isaac reached in the container with an instrument and grabbed the crystal out. He held it up for Lydia to see. "Now, for the part of the last experiment, I'm sure you'll all enjoy…" he trailed off. "You can eat it." He told them.

Isaac placed the crystal in front of Lydia's face to grab, which she did not noticing a substance dripping off of the crystal but Scott did and just before she put it in her mouth, he stood up. "Lydia!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned licking her lips. Scott looked around, at Allison and Erica, and then at Stiles and Sam before sitting down.

Lydia bit into the crystal and ate it.

Scott frowned as he looked outside, across the street from the school, and saw Derek's car, with Derek standing in front of it with a deadly look in his eyes.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the class's indoor garden; Allison, Sam, Scott and Stiles walked in. "Derek is outside waiting for Lydia." Scott informed them.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison questioned.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes," Sam closed his eyes and Allison groaned, "especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles stated.

"Stiles…"

"He's right," Sam agreed opening his eyes. "It's not Lydia."

"Okay, look, she didn't pass the test, how can you explain that?" Scott asked. "Nothing happened."

"It can't be her." Stiles denied.

Sam huffed. "She was bitten by a werewolf and she didn't turn into one of those, maybe it's like that, the Kamina's venom can't affect her like the bite couldn't."

"Except the bite could have turned her into the Kanima." Scott countered.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison interrupted the fight. She could see how this was affecting both the boys across from she and Scott. It was upsetting for her too but it was obvious she'd have to play mediator here. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

Sam shook his head. "I've already got a way." He said, his eyes began to glow a more poisonous green color. "I could go out there, cut out the middle man, and end this all." With that he turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Scott quickly caught him by the wrist and dragged him back. "You really think you can take on Derek and kill him?" he asked.

"I can if you'd let go!" the witch exclaimed trying to tug his arm free of Scott's tight grip but proved to be futile under the werewolf's grip.

"Look, I really don't think he's going to do anything here, and neither should you, honestly." Scott said tugging harshly on Sam's arm and spun him around. "There's too many people here and she's surrounded by the entire student body."

"What about after school?" Allison inquired. "Okay, well…" Allison trailed off when Scott looked away unsure. She glanced over and saw that Sam had calmed down a little but his eyes were still glowing, and Stiles was still emotionally pacing. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

Stiles stopped his pacing. "By three o'clock?" he asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Yeah, a book that absolutely none of can read or translate into English." Sam said.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it."

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that's it's not her." Stiles and Sam looked doubtful while Allison looked concerned. "But if anything happens you guys let me handle it."

Sam groaned throwing his hands into the air. The lights above them flickered. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he all but snarled out. "If anything happens I'm going…"

"Do nothing!" Scott finished. "You tried to take on a alpha by yourself before and look how that turned out." Sam flinched at the mention of his fight with Peter and then turned away stubbornly. "You were in the hospital, unconscious for almost two weeks. You guys can't heal like I can." He turned to Allison. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison scoffed turning to rummage through her backpack while all three boys watched on, curious. When she turned back to face them, she showed them a crossbow. "I can protect myself." She stated. Scott just stared at Allison with the upmost concerned look sketched across his face. Allison frowned. "What? Did something else happen?" she asked.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Allison sighed. "Serious, if anything goes wrong you call me, okay?" Scott asked.

Sam shook his head and couldn't help but feel pissed that Scott was saying this. As if Allison was the one being hunted after and not Lydia. As if Allison was the one being threatened to be killed and not Lydia. "This is some bullshit." He muttered and with that he walked over to the other side of the garden room and tried to ignore the conversation.

His mind wondered to Derek. Just the mere thought of the alpha caused a storm of emotion, which Sam could barely decipher. Anger, anxiety, confusion, hurt and…the last one he didn't even want to admit to himself but the alpha had been there when he found out about his grandmother's death and now he was threatening to kill his best friend. The only permanent fixture in his life? He breathed deeply trying to calm himself, he could say that Derek just wanted to protect the city from the Kanima, but Sam was selfish enough not to care even if Lydia was the Kanima. He'd help her through it.

At the moment, his first reaction to everything going on is to respond with violence, that's always his go to when he wants to protect his loved ones.

Maybe…Scott could talk some sense into him before Derek tried to kill her. Almost letting Peter hurt him, Sam could come back from and forgive with time, but attempting to murder his best friend wasn't something he could stomach let alone forgive.

He'd have to wait and see, protect Lydia and hope everything turns out all right.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam followed Scott out towards the lacrosse field. "You shouldn't have come." Scott told him.

The witch laughed obnoxiously. "And we shouldn't be what we are but here I am." He narrowed is eyes when he saw Boyd standing on the other side of the field, near the bleachers. "You have Allison getting translation from Ms. Morrell and you have Stiles stalking Lydia, and I'm not human like they are, I can help."

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

Sam scoffed. "Don't think an emotional speech and you batting your pretty little eyes at me is going to work like it did with Allison, because I'm immune." He stated.

Scott rolled his eyes and focused on Boyd. "I want to talk to Derek."

"Talk to me." Boyd said.

Sam sped up a little so that he was in front of Scott. "If I had wanted to talk to someone that had no personality I'd settle for something a little more worth it, like a trash can." The witch sneered at the darker skinned boy.

Scott grabbed Sam's arm, slowing him down. "We don't want to fight." He said, Sam only gave a grin that said he wasn't opposed to the idea of a fight.

"Good, because I'm twice the size of you."

"True, really, really true." Scott admitted.

The three stopped a little away from one another. Sam laughed. "Ever heard of the bigger they are, the harder they fall?" he asked.

Boyd shot the witch a look before turning back to Scott, who immediately lunged for Boyd and tackled him to the ground. Sam rolled his eyes and then pulled Scott back to his feet. "So much for no fighting." He muttered.

"She failed the test." They both heard and turned to see Derek standing there. Scott wasn't fast enough to stop him or even notice Sam had moved until it was too late. No chant, no spell, no telekinesis. Sam stepped forward and slammed his fist into Derek's jaw, snapping the alpha's head in a different direction.

Scott quickly grabbed Sam and dragged him away from the alpha. "That doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it!" Sam snapped but didn't fight Scott.

Scott let Sam go once he realized that Sam wouldn't try it again. Derek flexed his jaw a little and eyed the witch, who sneered at him. "Nice one." He said deadpanned. "But your little girlfriend turns into a homicidal walking snake and that's something I can't allow to walk freely."

The younger werewolf glared. "I'm not going to let you kill her." He stated then gestured to Sam. "Neither of us are."

Derek glanced over at Boyd, who had gotten up and smirked, before turning back to them. "Who said I was gonna do it?" he asked.

Sam frowned. "Erica and Isaac." He whispered to Scott, who tensed and looked over his shoulder at him.

Scott immediately went to run towards the school but Boyd knocked him on his back. Sam sneered and raised his palm to Boyd, who immediately fell to his knees as his head felt like it was being set on fire.

Derek studied his fallen beta before turning to the witch. "Remember when you said that you'd help me kill the Kanima." He reminded.

"That's before I knew you thought it was Lydia, Derek!" he snapped. "Are you really doing this? Are you really going to have her killed? My best friend?" he asked and tried to stop it but couldn't, the hurt in his tone showed through.

The alpha frowned. "I can't allow her to go around killing people."

"You don't know that it's her!" Sam exclaimed. His heart was slamming against his ribcage and it felt like it was breaking. He let go of the mental attack on Boyd. "It could be anyone else, there could be any reason why she's immune to the paralytics."

"There is no other reason, Sam!" Derek denied. "It's her."

Scott sat on his elbows. "You know it's not like us."

"But it is!" Derek barked at him. "We're all shapeshifters!" Derek gestured to the three of them and then looked up at Sam. "The two of you don't know what you're dealing with; it happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

Sam and Scott raded glances. "What reasons?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the kind of person that you are." Sam fell silent and watched as Derek helped Scott to his feet. He didn't want to believe that his friend could be that thing that had tried to kill him. "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"He doesn't know her like I do." Sam argued weakly.

Derek turned to him. "And look how well that turned out, because if it hadn't been for Scott, she would have killed you in the pool." Sam winced.

Scott sighed. "What if she's immune?" he asked. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite like Sam? Which is why she didn't get paralyzed." Sam nodded in agreement.

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it." Derek looked away for a moment before eyeing the two boys. "It's n…it's never happened, not to a human." He shot Sam a pointed look.

"What about Jackson?" Scott demanded. Derek fell silent. "That's why you tested him isn't it?" Scott asked and Derek looked away. "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott…"

"Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you." Scott gave a harsh chuckle. "You were probably hoping that he would die." Sam looked between the two werewolves. "But nothing happened right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

Derek seethed. "No."

"Well, I have theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson."

"Like an STD." Sam muttered.

"Shut up, Sam, he knows I'm right."

"No!" Derek barked.

Scott frowned. "You cannot do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live!" he yelled. "You should have known that."

Scott looked behind him at Sam, who nodded his head. "I was hoping I could convince you…but then…" he turned to face Derek. "I wasn't counting on it." Derek watched as Sam disappeared. Derek turned to Scott, who smiled. "A clone and now Sam knows what's going on."

Derek blinked, wondering just how strong the witch had become in a short amount of time.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the halls of the high school, Erica and Isaac walked through looking for Lydia. They walked into the library and saw no sign of her but saw Danny and Matt. Isaac walked over to them and Erica followed after him. Isaac lifted Matt from his seat by the back of his shirt. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Elsewhere; Allison, Jackson, Sam and Stiles lead Lydia away from the library. "If we're going a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" she asked as if it were the most simple question.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles said and patted her shoulder.

Lydia hummed. "Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" she asked.

Stiles smiled nervously and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, that would have been a great idea." He agreed, feigning ignorance. "Too late."

"Okay, hold on." Lydia said.

Jackson grabbed her arm. "Lydia shut up and walk." He ordered.

Sam sneered before pushing Jackson away from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Look, Lydia, we just think it's a good idea to do it somewhere else, alright? Trust us, not Jackson, but us." He said gesturing toward he, Allison and Stiles.

They made it to Stiles' jeep. Stiles and Sam sat in the front while the girls sat in the back, and then Jackson in the trunk.

Once they made it to Scott's house, they all exited Stiles' jeep. Lydia looked confused. "If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" she asked.

"Meeting us here." He said grabbing her arm and leading her up the stairs. Allison, Jackson and Sam following after them. The entire drive there, Lydia had been asking question and wouldn't be quiet.

Allison looked over her shoulder at Jackson. "Thanks for doing this." She said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't thank him, he's getting something out of this." He whispered to her.

The brunette turned to the witch. "Do you always assume the worst in everybody?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to her." Jackson admitted.

Sam shot her a triumphant look while Allison shook her head. Stiles used Scott's key to open the door and let everyone else in, once they were in he locked the doors. All the locks on the door. And peeked out the window.

Lydia looked around the moderate home before turning to Stiles. Jackson was looking around awkwardly, Allison was looking around curiously and Sam was just watching everyone. "Uh…" Stiles trailed off. "There's been a few breakins around the neighborhood." He lied.

Lydia nodded her head in disbelief but her eyes widened a bit when Stiles grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob. "And a murder." Allison avoided Lydia's look and Sam just closed his eyes. "Yeah, it was bad."

"So is this conversation." Sam muttered.

Allison looked over at Jackson and jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. He rolled his eyes. "Lydia, follow me, I need to talk to you for a minute." He said.

Sam's eyes snapped open and so did his mouth to argue but Allison placed a hand over it. "Seriously?" Lydia breathed out incredulously. "What is going on with everyone?" she asked. Sam was a little surprised that she hadn't mentioned him being a witch.

The witch smacked Allison's hand from his mouth. "If I hear yelling, I'm going up there and kicking his ass." He promised her.

Upstairs, Jackson lead Lydia into a room but then winced at a stinging pain in his temple. Lydia noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked. Jackson nodded with a groan, she hummed and walked a little closer with a curious look in her eye. "So…"

"So, you never gave me back my key." Jackson said.

"What?" she asked surprised that's what he brought her up here to talk about. "Wh-y-your key?" she repeated. "That's what you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Jackson leaned forward. "Why didn't you give it back?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she asked through clenched teeth. "I'm attacked by some lunatic who bites me, a lunatic by the way, that still hasn't been caught." She reminded him. "I spent two days freaked out of my mind walking around the woods naked, all of my friends are acting like total nutcases, and you expect me to be worried about some stupid key?" she demanded, finishing while lowering her voice.

"So do you have the key or not?" he asked, ignoring everything she said.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Not."

Jackson frowned when he saw a bead of sweat on her forehead and then focused on her heartbeat, it quickened for a moment. He scoffed. "You just lied to me."

The strawberry blonde glanced away and then backs at him weirded out.

Downstairs, the other three had their phones, Stiles and Sam had their phones out, in their hands waiting impatiently for a text from Scott. They stood in the living room. "So, what happened?" Stiles asked. "With Derek?"

Sam sighed closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure, I feel like he's just looking to blame anyone at this point, because for once, I agree with Scott." He stated looking at them. "I was immune to the bite because I'm a witch, a dormant witch but still a witch, and Jackson was also immune to the bite."

Allison raised a brow. "But Jackson wasn't immune to the venom."

"So?" Sam asked. "Does it mean that just because I'm a witch I should be immune to my own powers, the potions I make, the power or potions of another one of my kind?" he asked.

"So, you think that it's possible that…what? Jackson is the Kamina?" Stiles asked, almost hopefully.

"I know something is off, I followed him once when he ran out of class before, remember?" Sam reminded. "I saw the black blood dripping from his ears and nose, his body rejected the bite."

"But that didn't happen to Lydia." Allison pointed out. "Which means her body didn't reject the bite."

"It could also mean that there's something about Lydia that the bite did awaken, a dormant gene maybe?" Stiles persisted desperately. "It doesn't exactly mean that it has to be the Kanima."

"Also it's what Derek said to Scott and my clone." Sam added. "About the bite reflecting on a person's personality, Lydia could be cold blooded but…" he trailed off remembering the scratches in the freezer in the basement of Isaac's home. "Jackson knew about Isaac being abused and he told no one."

The three of them stood quietly. "So, there may be a chance that Jackson's is the Kanima." Allison accepted.

Sam shrugged. "We can't rule it out and chalk it up to Lydia, she's not a bad person, she's a normal popular teenage girl, that doesn't spell bad person."

Stiles sighed and then paced a little. "If that's the case then we should keep a close eye on…" he trailed off when he saw something through the curtains of the window. "No way." He whispered.

The two darker haired teens turned to him. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

Stiles gestured for them to come stand next to him, which they did. Both pair of blue and green eyes widened at what they saw. Standing across the street and leaning against a car was Derek's pack.

Allison turned to Stiles. "Give me your phone." Stiles nodded and handed it to her. "This isn't good, not good at all." She said and dialed his number. "It's me." She said when he answered. Sam walked out of the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked from the other line.

"You need to get here now." She told him.

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

Allison nodded and hung up the phone. "He's on his way." She told Stiles, who was looking out the window of the door. She moved over and did the same.

"I hope he hurries." Stiles muttered. "Jeez."

"Let me out." They heard from behind them, they looked over their shoulders and saw Sam sitting there with a large kitchen knife in his hand. He was gripping it so tight that his knuckles were white.

"What? You think that a kitchen knife is going to do the job? What do you think they are? A zucchini?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to kill them, just scare them away, and I think they're here to hurt Lydia and I plan on getting rid of them, one way or another, and my powers won't do anything to Derek, so if I need to get physical, so be it."

"Sam, no, alright?" Allison said. "We'll wait for Scott to get here."

"I don't need Scott to protect me!" Sam hissed.

"Obviously you do if you're delusional enough to think that kitchen knife can take down three betas and an alpha." Stiles hissed back.

Sam groaned and threw the kitchen knife to the side. "So, what we wait for him?" Sam asked. This entire experience was terrifying and frustrating. Derek, someone he thought he could trust, was trying to kill his best friend.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer when he saw Allison with her phone out. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Allison breathed heavily. "I think…I think I have to call me dad." She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No, if he finds you here, you and Scott…"

"I know."

Sam walked over and grabbed Allison phone from her hands. "No, Allison."

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"I don't know but as much as I'd like to see all four of them in pain, I don't want to see anyone dead!" he whispered. "You're father will kill them, and three of them are only sixteen."

"Okay, but they're not here to scare us Sam, okay?" she asked emotionally. "They're here to kill Lydia."

"I know that!" Sam exclaimed then calmed down. "I know but if we can avoid anyone dying tonight, we should take that chance, Lydia is in here with us and they're outside." Sam reminded her. "They're not getting her."

Upstairs, Jackson walked over to Lydia. "Where's my key, Lydia?" he asked. She didn't answer and he huffed. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked.

"You edited the tape."

Lydia frowned, confused. "What tape?" she asked, her face had tears trailing down them.

"The night of the full moon." Jackson said. "The recording, you came into my house, into my room and you saw that what was happening to me so you took the tape from the camera and you edited out the most important part." Jackson shook his head. "I don't know why, maybe because you wanted to take that from me, my moment, like you take everything…" then he realized how that sounded and another thought entered her mind. "Or maybe you thought you were protecting me." Lydia bit her lip. "But it was you, wasn't it?" Lydia turned around to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lydia admitted, Jackson listened for her heart to jump or anything to tell him she was lying. "But if you need it that badly…fine." She reached from around her neck and pulled off the key and handed it to him. Jackson glanced away, down, anywhere but at Lydia. "I hate you." She sobbed out. "I hate you so much."

"No, no, you don't."

"I should!" she raised her voice. "I should hate you!" Jackson raised his hand and wiped away the tear trailing down her face.

Lydia turned away. "Don't."

"Lydia." He lowered his hand down to her chin and turned her face back toward him before leaning in and kissing her. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck brought him closer.

Downstairs, Sam was unlocking the door. "This is stupid." Stiles said.

"Whelp, stupid is as stupid does."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know but Forrest Gump was sold about half a billion times." Sam said opening the door and stepping out, slamming the door shut behind him.

All the wolves looked up as he walked down the stairs to them but his eyes were only on one. Their alpha. Sam scoffed and shook his head. "You actually came here to kill her." He said without much infliction.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't let her walk free when she's out there killing people."

Sam wanted so badly to throw Jackson under the bus but even if he did, Derek wouldn't believe him. Where trust once was, it was now being buried under things that kept happening between them. Sam glanced over at Erica, who instantly avoided his gaze.

He turned back to Derek. "You're an idiot, you're a fool and if you thought a minute that I'd let you take her from me…" He released his magic and let it shroud over them. "You're sadly mistaken."

"I'm doing this to protect you."

Sam heart leaped at the statement and it almost caused him to hesitate. Almost. "If you really want to protect me, leave." Sam ordered.

Derek shook his head. "It doesn't work like that."

"Make it work like that or this will get ugly." He threatened. Derek opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of Sam's phone ringing. Sam pulled out his phone, not taking his eyes off the alpha, and read the text from Stiles. _Get in here, I have an idea._ Sam glanced over his shoulder at Stiles, who made a gesture for him to come.

Sam shot Derek another look before he disappeared before their eyes. Stiles opened the door quickly and watched as Sam walked in before slamming it shut, locking the locks.

Inside the house, Stiles had his eyes on his best friend, who was trying to stall or talk sense into Derek. Stiles looked over at Allison, who stood with her crossbow in her hand, nervously. "I got an idea, shoot one of them." Stiles ordered.

"Are you kidding?" Allison demanded.

Sam threw his head back and groaned. "That's your bright idea, I came back in here for that?"

"We told Scott that we can protect ourselves, so let's do it." Allison and Sam traded doubtful look. "Least give it a shot, right?" he asked.

"Okay."

They turned to Sam, who seemed hesitant. "Alright."

"They don't think we're going to fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off." Stiles glanced out the window. "So, just shoot one of them."

Allison eyed them from and tried to figure out which one should be shot. Sam stood over her. "Shoot Derek, with their leader down they'll lose their courage."

"Please aim for his head." Stiles pleaded.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison countered.

"Okay, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles ordered.

Sam frowned. "Only Erica and Boyd were out there when I left." He corrected.

Stiles shook his head. "No, I definitely saw Isaac, Erica and Boyd out there." He moved to the door and moved the curtain but a certain blonde was missing. "Where the hell is Issac?" he demanded.

Sam tensed and Allison slowly began to back away from the door aiming the arrow, ready to shoot but before she could a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Isaac ripped the crossbow from her hands and threw her to the ground and then did the same with Stiles. He wrapped his hand around Sam's throat and tossed him into the living room.

Stiles looked up and watched as Isaac walked over to him with glowing yellow eyes.

Upstairs, Lydia and Jackson were still kissing when they heard glass shatter. Lydia pulled away. "What was that?" she asked removing herself from Jackson and walking towards the door. Jackson felt a pain in his neck before falling to his knees but Lydia didn't notice as she continued to walk down the hall.

Downstairs, Sam threw Isaac into the wall behind him and then repeated the action only slamming him into the ceiling and letting him fall to the ground. "Allison, go make sure Lydia stays up stairs." He ordered as Isaac got up and growled.

Lydia ran back into Scott's room and slammed the door closed with her back pressed against it but frowned when she didn't see her ex. "Jackson?" she called and then heard a crash. She ran into the bathroom door and locked it after her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone before dialing the police. "Hi, I need the police." She flinched when the lights shut off.

Downstairs, Sam screamed as he was tossed against the couch and quickly hopped off when Isaac slashes at him. Falling on all fours, he swept Isaac's feet from under him and then straddled his hips, wrapping his hands around the blonde's neck.

Isaac grabbed at the witch's wrist and went to pull them off but gasped when he felt a burning sensation in his neck. He couldn't breathe. He tried again but couldn't. Sam sneered. "Yeah, that's when happens when your windpipes are being crushes."

In a pure move of desperation, Isaac threw his head forward, slamming foreheads with Sam, causing the witch to become daze and break his attack. Isaac threw Sam over him and onto the table with a glass figure. It fell to the floor and shattered.

Sam quickly jumped to his feet and spun, kicking Isaac in his temple. Isaac fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Upstairs, Allison ran into Scott's room and locked the door behind her with her crossbow in hand. "Stiles, it's here." Allison called as she eyed the open window of Scott's room.

In the bathroom, Lydia heard thumping before a door being thrown open.

In Scott's room, Allison pointed the crossbow at Erica, who scoffed. "Hmm, this might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it would be like to steal someone's boyfriend." Allison narrowed her eyes at the taunting. "I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power; I think I might try it with Scott." She chuckled. "You know what? I don't think it's going to be that hard. Because why would he be waiting to steal ten minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants?"

Allison shot the crossbow.

Erica caught it and laughed. "You didn't really think that would work did you?" she asked.

Allison frowned. "Actually I did."

Erica tilted her head before she noticed something funny. The arrow was laced with something wet and she could barely move her hand. She dropped onto her stomach while Allison smirked from above her.

"Allison?" Sam asked as he ran into the room and saw Erica lying on the floor. "Uh, I took care of Isaac." He muttered eyeing the blonde.

Allison walked over to stand next to Erica and kneeled over her; she brushed Erica's hair away so she could see her face. "I thought were psychic…bitch." She stood up and faced Sam, who just stared at her. "What?" she asked, almost defensively.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing, just that I find bad ass Allison, really hot." He told her.

Allison's cheeks flushed red. "Really?" she asked.

"Yup." The awkwardness from what happened in the forest was completely gone in it's place was the friendship the two built and was still building. He looked down at Erica. "What did you do?"

"I laced the arrow with the Kanima's venom from the window ceil."

"So hot." Sam said before picking Erica up bridal style and looked down at her. "You deserve this, you know?" Erica didn't speak.

Outside, Derek frowned as when he heard the sounds of crashing stop. The door opened, Isaac and Erica were thrown on the front yard. Standing there was Scott, Sam, Allison and Stiles. "I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott." Derek said, not at all concerned about his betas on the ground. "You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack." He gestured to the three standing behind him. Allison, Sam and Stiles traded looks before Derek smirked. "But you know you can't beat me." He glanced over at Allison and Sam. "I won't fall for tricks from her and his powers are almost useless against me."

"Maybe, but we can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said.

Derek's smirk fell as he heard the sirens in the distance, approaching their direction. They heard hissing coming from the roof and the all looked up. The four on the porch ran out onto the lawn and saw the Kanima crawling away. It roared at them all causing everyone, but Derek, to flinch before taking off.

"Get them out of here." Derek ordered gesturing towards his betas.

Everyone blinked surprised when they saw Lydia storm outside on the porch. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked aggressively.

Scott looked in the direction of the Kanima. "It's Jackson." He whispered.

Stiles and Allison turned to Sam, who nodded his head before turning to Derek, who turned to him. He gave a relieved and triumphant smirk. "You were saying?" he asked. The alpha's eyes softened for a moment before hardening again.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Fun chapter! I really loved this side of Allison, don't get me wrong I love Erica but Allison was never more badass than that moment. Or at least in my opinion.**_

 _ **Question: If you can have any superpower, what would it be? And why?**_

 _ **Alright, Merry Christmas and Happy New-Years.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Frenemy Part 1

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **(Chapter 10)**_

"Keep following him." Scott ordered Stiles drove, Sam sat in the passenger's seat and Scott sat in the back.

"I just want to go off record and say this is insane!" Stiles exclaimed as they followed after Derek, who was running on foot after the Kamina. "Why the hell are we chasing after to help this guy after what he just tried to pull?"

"We're not doing this for Derek." Scott corrected. "We need to go after them to make sure that Derek doesn't kill Jackson."

Stiles gave a mocking chuckle. "In case you haven't noticed Scott, Jackson has been going around killing people all over the city."

"He's turning right!" Sam exclaimed pointing. Stiles turned on the wheel harshly and then stopped in front of a gate.

Stiles peered through the front window. "Alright, now what?" he asked turning around but saw that the back door was ajar and then turned to face forward again, just in time to see Scott launch himself over the gate. "So, we just sit here?" Stiles asked Sam.

"Nope." The witch unbuckled himself and got out of the car. "You stay here, lock the doors and don't get out."

"You've got to be kidding."

Sam only shrugged before running towards the gate, when he reached it he placed his foot on the wall of the gate and ran up it until he could reach the top and threw himself over it. He landed on the other side in a crouch before taking off after Scott.

He paused when he heard numerous gunshots. "What the hell?" he muttered and headed in the direction of the gunshots. Once he did, he made it just in time to see Scott scare away the Kamina; he quickly took off after Scott, paying no mind to the Argent men.

The werewolf and witch walked around, peering through the darkness for the creature. "Where the hell are we?" Scott muttered.

Sam moved over and stuck his head from around the corner, Scott did the same. They saw a line of guys waiting to get into the building. "I think I know where we are." Sam muttered. This wouldn't be the first time he'd been to _this_ place.

Scott opened his mouth to respond when a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. Both teens turned to see their best friend standing there. "Sorry, sorry." Stiles muttered, seeing that he had startled his friends. "Did either of you see where he went?"

"I lost him." Scott admitted.

"I never had him." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Stiles frowned. "What? You couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one." Scott said.

"It wouldn't exactly be Jackson's overpriced cologne." Sam quipped.

"Alright, well, do you know where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone."

"Ah." Stiles said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That explains the claws, the fangs and everything. Makes perfect sense now."

Sam smacked his shoulder. "No time for sarcasm." He reprimanded.

"What? I'm a hundred and forty five pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help us find it." Scott sighed out.

"Not _it,_ Jackson." Stiles corrected.

Sam pursed his lips. "Is there really a difference?" he asked skeptically.

Scott looked into Sam's eyes. "There has to be, if there isn't, he's no less dangerous than Peter was." Sam winced at the mention of the deceased alpha. "He already passed Derek's test anyways."

"How did he pass the test?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know."

"It could be an either or thing, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asked.

"When it's Jackson." Sam answered.

Stiles glanced up and back away. "Uh, guys…" he trailed off earning both of their attention. They followed Stiles as he back up and looked up at the roof of the building where they saw a scaly tail and heard hissing.

"He's inside." Scott said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sam muttered. "But what the hell is in there that he would want?"

Scott looked back down at the line and his eyes widened. "I know who he's after."

"How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Armani."

Sam frowned and followed Scott's line of sight. "Danny." He whispered. "You…you don't really think he'd try and hurt, Danny, do you?" Sam questioned concerned. "I mean, that's his best friend."

"We're Scott's best friends and that didn't exactly stop him from throwing us around his first week of being a werewolf, did it?" Stiles inquired.

"True."

"Would you two stop?" Scott asked, his cheeks tinting red. "And come on." He ordered gesturing them down the alley.

The trio made it to a locked door and Stiles tugged on it. "Locked, maybe there's a window we could climb through, or some kind of…" Behind him, Sam watched as Scott broke the door handle off the door and walked into the building. "Or we can rip off the handle with supernatural strength."

"Always the best way to guy, buddy." Sam called. They walked to the main room of the building and saw a large crowd of guys dancing with bright lights flashing. "This place hasn't changed much." Sam muttered.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude!" Scott called over the music. "I think we're in a gay club."

Scott turned to Stiles and saw his surrounded by drag queens. "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?"

Sam punched Scott in his shoulder, hard. "Stop acting as if the concept of a gay club is ridiculous!" he snapped.

The werewolf held his hands up in mock defense. "It's cool, I'm cool."

The witch rolled his eyes and looked around the club, he didn't miss the looks a lot of the guys kept throwing him. The witch became a little flustered, it's been a while since he's actually been with anyone or been looked at like that. "Let's go get a drink, I'm thirsty." He told them.

All three of them walked over to the bar. Stiles slammed his fist on the top. "Three beers please." He ordered.

"IDs." The bartender said.

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked at his friends hands when they went to reach for their IDs . "We're not getting any beers, can you bring us three cokes." He ordered for them.

The bartender eyed him before turning around and signaling for three cokes. A shirtless man walked up with tray of cokes. "That one is paid for." The man said and gestured over his shoulder.

The trio looked over to a blonde man, who raised his beer when he saw he had Scott's attention.

A cocky grin sketched itself across Scott's face while Stiles rolled his eyes and Sam giggled. "Oh, shut up." Stiles ordered.

"I didn't say anything." Scott defended himself but his smile never fell.

"Yeah, well, your face did."

"There's nothing wrong with getting free drinks, Stiles." Sam said as all three of them turned to face the crowd in time to see a shirtless man heading over to them.

Stiles and Scott watched as the man, a tall African-American in his early twenties, stopped in front of him. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

Sam blinked and then smiled. "Uh…" he trailed off eyeing the man, who was undeniably gorgeous, before shaking his head. "Maybe later."

The man hummed before nodding. "I'll hold you to that." He said and then walked away.

"Hey, lover boy, I found Danny." Stiles said slapping Sam's shoulder and placing the drink down on the counter.

"I found Jackson." Scott announced looking up.

Both of his friends followed his gaze and looked up to see Jackson hanging upside down from the ceiling. His yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Lydia walked out the backdoor of her home with her pet dog, Prada, in her arms. She kissed the dog. "I love you." She said before placing Prada down and watched as the pooch ran outside of the gate. She sighed, it was freezing out. "Let's go Prada!" she called. "You weight all of six pounds, there can't be much coming out of you." She whispered as she hugged herself to stay warm. "Prada, let's go!" she raised her voice. Her dog is normally obedient and comes on command. "Prada?"

Lydia ventured off the porch, shoeless, and headed toward the gate where her dog went. "Prada." She whimpered as she got closer to the gate. "Prada?" the fear seeped into her voice, she flinched when she saw a shadow too big to belong to her dog. Her breathing quickened.

She jumped a little, startled, when a boy with neat brown hair and green eyes stepped from outside the gate, into her yard, holding Prada. "Lose something?" he asked.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"I can get him down." Sam promised.

Scott shook his head. "No, that'll cause way too much attention to be drawn to him and us." He said not taking his eyes off of Jackson's snake form. "Get Danny, Stiles."

"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked and then looked down to see Scott open his hands, showing off his claws. Sam's eyes immediately began to glow green, ready to back Scott up. "Works for me."

Scott and Sam walked closer to where Jackson was crawling over on the ceiling while Stiles pushed his way through the large crowd of sweaty, shirtless, gay guys. "Danny!" he called. "Danny." But soon lost sight of him after being pushed around too many times and lost his sense of direction in the sea of boys. "Danny?"

Sam frowned when the smoke began to cloud and hide Jackson from view. "He's gone." Sam told Scott when the smoke cleared. They looked around for him.

The smoke distributor went off again but this time it went off over Danny. The Kamina slashed and down went a guy in the crowd. He did it six more times and fell six more guys; one of those guys was Danny. "Jackson!" Scott yelled but then froze when he saw Derek standing there. "No, don't!"

Derek lashed out and slashed Jackson in the neck. The smoke cleared, both Jackson and Derek were gone. Everyone saw the seven boys on the ground and immediately began to panic. Sam lost track of Scott but saw Stiles and grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" he ordered.

The two ran out of the building and into the parking lot. They froze when they saw Scott kneeling over a bloody Jackson. "Oh, god, I'm going to be sick!" Sam groaned covering his mouth.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

"Leave him here and pretend we never saw anything?" Sam suggested but sighed irritated when Scott threw a glare his way.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"So should I call the police or is there a non-rapist explanation for being in my yar din the middle of the night?" Lydia questioned sarcastically and with a tilt of her head.

The boy chuckled. "I heard him barking, and I live in the house back there." Lydia turned her head to look in the direction he gestured in. "Is that okay or should I start running?" he asked.

"Well, thanks for bring him back."

"Everything okay?"

Lydia raised a brow. "Okay, meaning what?" she demanded.

"Meaning…are you alright?"

"Meaning, the other day in class?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not crazy." She declared. "I may be the girl who sleepwalks naked and writes backwards on the chalkboard but at least I'm not one of those desperate vicodin-popping wrist cutters at school."

"Oh, is that what other girls are like?" he asked amused at the very morbid description she gave. He walked a little closer causing Lydia to step back and eye him wearily. "Why'd you do that?" he questioned.

"Do what?"

"You-you stepped back."

Lydia shot him a look. "You stepped forward." These were one of those situations where she wished Sam were here in all his overprotective glory.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you." Yes, she could definitely use Sam.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Lydia countered.

"Does that mean…maybe I could?" he asked hopefully.

"If you want me to punch you in the throat." Lydia smiled.

"Could I hold your hand?" he inched forward.

Lydia scoffed and looked away. "What am I? Nine years old?" she asked.

The boy reached forward, grabbing a flower and held it out for her. "I could give you a flower?" Lydia chuckled and reached for it but he brought it away from her hand. "Promise to keep it?" Lydia eyed him. "If I ask you tomorrow if you have it, and you say, no, I'm gonna be really hurt."

"Well, if you come up to me and ask me about a flower with my best friend around, you'll have bigger issues than me forgetting the flower." She said grabbing the flower and twirling it by the stem. "And if I don't have it, I'll lie." With that she walked back into her house while the boy watched her.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Scott jumped down the stairs and headed over to where he saw Danny being carried away on a gurney. Danny was a little surprised to see Scott there, at a gay club. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Just, uh, seeing if you're okay." Scott said. "And, um, I'm wondering if anything weird happened to you today." Danny shot him a deadpanned look. "Except being paralyzed from the neck down."

"Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital." The nurse told Scott.

"One question, just one." He promised. "Are you okay?"

"Did it happen to my ex too?"

Scott looked over his shoulder and saw Danny's ex. "Yeah."

Danny smirked. "Than I'm great."

Scott chuckled.

In Stiles' jeep, Scott climbed into the back seat. They both turned around. "Couldn't get anything out of Danny."

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked before turning to sit forward and starting the car but it was too late as a police cruiser parked in front of them, his dad's cruiser. "Oh my god, can this get any worse?" Jackson groaned and Stiles turned around. "That was rhetorical!" he snapped.

Scott looked around. "Uh, get rid of him." He ordered.

Sam frowned. "You can't get rid of a sheriff at a crime scene, he kinda needs to be here, Scott."

"Do something."

Stiles went to climb out of his car but Sam quickly stopped him. "Whatever you tell him, don't you mention me! I already have a police record." Stiles made a face and got out of his car as his father did the same and walked over to him. "Hey."

In the Jeep, Sam tensed when he saw Jackson was waking up. "Oh, god." He groaned as the pretty boy sat up.

"What's…what's going on?" he asked drowsily.

"Jackson, Jackson, be quiet." Scott ordered placing a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"What are you doing here?" The sheriff demanded.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" His father raised a brow. "What? It's a club?" he threw his hands up. "It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club."

"Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh…well, dad…there's a conversation that we need to…"

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "You're not gay." He couldn't believe his son was even trying to pull this with him.

"What-I could be." Stiles said defensively.

"Not dressed like that, ask Sam for some pointers, that kid has style." He shot a glance towards his son's Jeep, where he saw Sam wave, he gave a short wave back before turning to his son again. "So?"

"Well, what's-" The sheriff went to go over to his Jeep and Stiles stepped in front of him.

Jackson moaned. "Jackson, be quiet." Scott ordered.

"Scott, that fool can barely listen to his parents when conscious, what makes you think he'll listen to you while barely conscious?" Sam asked sarcastically and then reached back, placing his hand over Jackson's face. " _Sumno_." He chanted, Jackson fell back.

"This is the second crime scene you've just happened to have shown up on." The Sheriff pointed out. "At this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me." Stiles flinched. In the Jeep, Sam and Scott listened, feeling bad for their friend. "Now, tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What's happening?" Jackson asked.

Sam's jaw dropped. "The spell didn't work on him?" he demanded surprised.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but…" he reared his fist back and knocked Jackson unconscious.

Sam's jaw dropped. "What the hell, Scott?" he demanded angrily. "I wanted to do that!"

The sheriff turned to look at the Jeep, Sam and Scott waved awkwardly.

"Dad, I-I…"

"The truth, Stiles."

"The truth," Stiles muttered, "all right." He looked away from his father for a moment; the truth would only make his father think he was insane. "Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny." He nodded. "Yeah, because he just broke up with his boyfriend, and, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off it. That's it."

The Sheriff nodded his head. "Well, that's really good of you guys." Stiles nodded. "You're good friends."

Scott sighed relieved.

Stiles patted his father's arm before walking back to his Jeep and hopping in. He quickly started the engine and pulled off.

Stiles drove down the street. "What about your house?" he suggested.

"Not with my mom there!" he patted Sam on his shoulder. "What about your house?"

"Jackson and I can barely be in the same class without trying to kill each other before he was the Kanima, what makes you think he won't try to kill me in my sleep while he is?" Sam questioned. "No."

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles tossed in.

"We're not killing him." Scott denied.

"Why not?" Sam demanded.

"Because, we're-we're not!"

"Okay, okay." Stiles placated while Sam closed his eyes and tried to figure out something out. "I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott questioned.

"Maybe, but don't you think that's a given?" Stiles asked.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Alexis stood outside of an abandoned building, the building next to threw alley where they found numerous bodies mutilated and dead. The witch brushed her bang aside before stepping forward. She had used a locator spell using the injuries and the dark residue in the bodies that was left after the possessed werewolf attacked them.

She looked up at the building. It was boarded up after a fire happened five years ago. It was, also, a good place for anyone to hide if they needed to. It was still night and it gave the building an ominous vibe, even if it were just visual.

Walking up to the boarded door, Alexis raised her hand and flicked her wrist; the door exploded sending wooden debris around but never once did it touch her. Her eyes were glowing teal and her magic was showering the building, touching ever nook and cranny of the place, letting her get a feel for her surroundings.

Alexis opened up her jacket and pulled out her twin daggers as she stepped in. The witch held one dagger in each hand; ready for anything that may hop out at her.

She began to storm up the stairs. The beast knew she was already here; it had to know after she blew up the boarded door. She made it to the second floor. The doors were all open but she couldn't feel anything radiating from any of them.

With a frown, she headed towards the second set of stairs that lead to the third floor. Above her, she didn't notice Laura's possessed body hanging there on all fours. Her entire eye was black, even the sclera. The void look in her eyes flashed in recognition. _Witch._

Alexis made it to the third floor and walked forward, the possessed Laura dropped behind her, silently. Laura's ink black hair began to shift and lengthen until it reached the floor and took on a form in resemblance to a tentacle.

A shiver worked its way down Alexis's back as she stopped in the middle of the hall. She turned and looked over her shoulder, thinking someone was standing there, but no one was there. "I know you're here, you may as well come out, now! Save us both the time!" Alexis called out.

A shadow darted around from her right, she turned in the direction and brought her daggers up in a defensive stance but nothing else happened. She sighed relaxing her tense body for a moment. She thought this to be ridiculous. "You know, I feel for you." She said suddenly. "I really do, to be trapped inside the body of such a ridiculous creature with no way out, no control over the body and practically running on demonic animal instincts, it's a sad life." She taunted.

There was a low hiss that came from behind her, she turned around but, again, nothing was there. "I mean, I'd hide my face from the world also, Carter, if I had to take solace inside of a young woman's body, it's pathetic for a man to hide behind a girl!" she spat. "Show some pride."

She blinked when the possessed Laura appeared. "Caught your attention, did I?" she asked with a sneer. "I did my research on you using the connections you have to Hernandez family and Olympic coven." She told him, the creature let out another hiss. Alexis eyed it; Laura's body was gray with cracks appearing at the edge of her eyes and corner of her mouth. A large white t-shirt only covered her body. "But tell me, are you really willing to kill that boy just so you can live?" she asked.

The beast crouched and then launched itself at the witch, flashing its claws at Alexis, who brought her daggers up in front of her throat, intercepting the attack. Alexis brought her foot up and kicked the possessed werewolf in the stomach, sending it slamming into the wall behind it.

It fell to the ground, limp.

Alexis frowned, that was too easy for her taste.

That thought proved to right as the beast's tentacle-like hair launched forward, wrapping itself around her right wrist and gripped tight enough to cause Alexis to grit her teeth and drop the dagger. It roared at the witch and launched itself at her again, this time her attack landed. A punch to her face that had Alexis seeing stars and then a knee to the stomach followed by another knee to her left cheekbone.

The skin on her cheekbone ripped open and blood began to trail down her cheeks. With a quick swipe of her dagger, Alexis cut herself free of the hold the beast had on her and turned, throwing herself into a door to her right. It opened under her weight and she landed on her side. With a wave of her hand, the door slammed closed when the beast tried to follow her.

She winced at the pain in her stomach and cheek; she hadn't expected for the beast to be so strong with it not having access to the dead brain it possessed. It was becoming stronger as time goes by and the possessor becomes more attached to the body. She cursed under her breath.

At the door, the beast was banging on the door and screeching, trying to get through to kill its target. The witch! It wanted her dead, desperately.

Alexis brought her free hand over the wound on her cheek. A mystical teal glow began to emit from the tops of her fingers and her magic began to stitch close the wound until it was completely closed. She then brought her hand down to her stomach and lifted her shirt, revealing a large purple bruise marring her pale skin. Touching it with those same fingers, she winced but sighed when it healed.

Suddenly, the door was thrown off the hinges and the beast ran in only to freeze when it saw that Alexis was no longer in the room. It looked around and then lifted it's nose in the air to catch a scent but didn't catch it. It tensed when it heard a heartbeat; the witch was still in the room…behind it.

The beast turned around but it was too late, it screeched in anger and pain when Alexis stabbed it in the stomach with her dagger. "This is going to hurt, a lot." She promised and then pressed on the button of the knife. The beast screamed in pain, a ghastly scream, as a hundred bolts of electricity ran through its body.

Alexis gasped when a fist slammed into her shoulder and sending her out of the open doorway. Alexis tucked and rolled in time to avoid the beast's attempt to stomp on her forehead. She threw her dagger into the air and it hit the fire sprinklers on the ceiling. Water poured from the valve and onto the beast, soaking it in water.

Alexis looked around and saw that her other dagger, that had fallen before, was lying a little away from her and crawled over to it.

The beast saw Alexis trying to escape but not her target. It walked over, now soaked in water, and grabbed her by the ankle before lifting her into the air. It brought her high so that they were face to face. It screeched in her face and Alexis lashed out. Stabbing it in the shoulder and pressing the button on the bottom. It yell and dropped onto it's back.

Alexis grunted when she fell on her back after it dropped her. She rolled on all fours and stood up, eyeing the beast. It was twitching and unconscious. "I didn't think dead things could sleep." She muttered. Water and electricity, not a good mix. "Alright, let's get you locked up." She muttered walking over to the beast.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam stood behind the island in the middle of his kitchen with a large pot on the stove that was turned on high and the flame heating up the content inside the pot. There was a thick mist coming from the pot and falling to the ground harmlessly. On the right of the stove, at a safe distance but easy to access was Sam's grimoire. "Holy thistle," he muttered and grabbed the ingredient from the bowl on the left of the stove, and threw it in, "mustard seed," he grabbed one and threw it in, "and finally…" he grabbed a small knife, he held it and his finger over the pot. "The blood of a witch." He poked himself with the knife and winced at the pain but it was needed.

The bubbled out of the open wound before dropping into the pot and causing the clear liquid to turn purple. Sam turned around and walked over to the cabinets, grabbing a small vial and eyed it. It was only a test run, there weren't any potions to cure paralysis in his grimoire but there were many for all kinds of paralytics. His grandmother's side of the family sure was a firm believer in violence and torture, if the grimoire they wrote was anything to go by.

Because his back was turned, Sam didn't notice a figure standing at the open of the door, leaning there with his arms crossed until he turned around and jumped at whom he saw there. Isaac Lahey. He narrowed his eyes walking back over to the counter. "You do know that this is considered breaking and entering, and with what you've been accused of doing, I don't think you'd want the police called."

"I've been emancipated."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a funnel, putting it into the vial and grabbing a ladle. He took a scoop of the substance in the funnel, watching as it entered the vial until it reached a quarter to the brim.

Isaac raised a brow. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Minding my business, look into it."

"Don't tell me your still mad about what happened." Isaac sucked his teeth.

Sam lifted his head and glared at him. "Don't act like it didn't just happen three hours ago!" he snapped and then narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Isaac shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

"And get your ass kicked again?" Sam quipped; Isaac scoffed. "Don't worry, it won't take long this time." Sam promised.

"I didn't come here to fight." Isaac sighed out and walked over to the island. "Honestly, I just came here because I was bored."

Sam raised a brow. "You mean, after the times I tried to be there for you, you chose now to take me up on that offer?" he chuckled in disbelief. "Bullshit, Isaac." He said grabbing a top to the vial and putting it in. "Derek sent you here for something."

Isaac opened his mouth to protest but only smirked and shook his head. "Seems you know him a lot better than I would have guessed." He sat down at the island and grabbed an apple from the basket there. He eyed the apple before biting into it. "I'm not sure exactly why he sent me."

The witch shrugged his shoulders before bringing the vial up to his face to eye it. "Maybe he was getting sick of having incompetent mutts surrounding him." Sam said absent-mindedly. The potion should be able to cure anyone of the paralysis that the Kanima's venom causes. "I mean, if I was surrounded by the stupidity that the three of your possess, added with his own, I'd do just about anything to get away for a minute." Sam finished with a closed-eyed smile thrown in Isaac's direction.

Isaac frowned; this wasn't the Sam he was use to. Sure, he's seen people who have gotten on the bad side of the boy in front of him but he's never been one of them. He could see why he and Stilinski were best friends. They're wit matched perfectly. "Yet you hang around a fool who associates himself with a werewolf hunter's daughter while _being_ a werewolf."

Sam paused for a moment before turning away from the vial and facing Isaac, again. "Listen, I'm going to give you a warning that I want you to pass onto your boss…" he trailed off before frowning. "You know what, I'll do it myself." He said stuffing the vial into his back pocket and grabbing his leather jacket.

Isaac watched as Sam pulled on his jacket and then turned off the stove before walking around the island and out of the kitchen. Isaac still hadn't moved. "Let's go blondie!" Sam snapped causing Isaac to roll his eyes.

When the two reached the door, Sam swung it open and moved to leave from it but paused when he saw a car drive away from in front of his house. "That wasn't Derek's car." Isaac stated.

The witch frowned deeply, that car seemed familiar but he couldn't remember from where. "It doesn't matter." he muttered reaching in his pockets and pulled out his keys. "Now come on."

 _ **(SOT)**_

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed the roaring beast chained against the gate. She rolled her eyes and turned on the taser connected to the gate, and then watched as the beast screamed in pain.

She pulled out her phone and pointed the camera at the beast. "Let's say hello to Beacon Hills little witch, eh?"

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam frowned as he felt his phone vibrate while climbing out of his car while Isaac did the same. "This is where he's hiding? An abandoned train station that Beacon Hills hasn't used for centuries?" he asked deadpanned. "This is a new low, even for him."

"Whelp, he can't exactly go home with the Argents waiting for us to show up."

"Don't even mention the Argents to me." Sam scoffed as they walked forward and down the stairs. "I'm only able to deal with two at a time, Allison and Chris, and the latter hasn't exactly left a good taste in my mouth."

"That's good to hear." They both heard from in front of them. They faced forward and saw Derek standing there with Boyd and Erica standing behind him.

Sam scowled at him before grabbing Isaac by the arm and throwing him forward. "Don't send your mutts to break into my home, Derek!" he barked. Isaac rightened himself and rolled his eyes. "In case you've forgotten I haven't had good experiences with people sneaking into my home."

Derek frowned. "You're upset."

"And rightfully so." Sam countered crossing his arms over his chest.

The alpha nodded and stepped forward but paused when he saw Sam tense. He wouldn't admit it out loud but that struck something in him. "I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before." Sam muttered scornfully.

"And I meant it then, too, but I couldn't allow her to walk around killing people."

Sam gave a harsh chuckle of disbelief before turning his head away from them. He had told Derek it wasn't Lydia. He told him but Derek didn't believe him and that hurt. He hated that he and Derek didn't have the same trust they had been able to gain not long after they met. "I get that." Sam admitted. "And if I can get that, you can get why I hate you, why I will never trust you again."

"The three of you leave." Derek ordered tensely. Erica and Boyd traded looks while Isaac frowned. "Go!" he ordered. Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could hear the three's retreating footsteps leading away. He opened his eyes and turned to face forward. Derek was there, staring at him. He gulped once Derek began to walk forward. "You don't mean that." Derek stated once he was in front of the witch. Sam went to turn his head away but Derek quickly grabbed Sam by his chin and forced him to face forward. "Tell me you didn't mean it."

Sam glared at him. "So, what if I didn't?" he demanded sharply. "You went after my best friend! Damn it, Derek!" he tried to snatch away but the alpha wrapped his free hand around his arm and kept the grip on his chin. "That wasn't the same as going after Scott, Derek! Lydia can't heal from just about anything!" Tears began to swell in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away, the mere thought of losing Lydia scared the hell out of him. "If Erica or Isaac had done anything she couldn't heal from…"

"But they didn't."

"But they could have."

Derek exhaled sharply. "Tell me you didn't mean it." Derek ordered, he just needed to hear it.

"Derek…"

"Now, Sam."

The witch looked up, his eyes flaring green. His heart began to race, even as angry as he is, Derek still had the same affect on him. "I should mean it…but I don't." Sam admitted. Derek let go of his chin and took a step back. "But this is your third chance, Derek, don't make me regret giving this to you because there won't be a forth." With that he turned around and walked away with the alpha watched him.

 _ **(SOT)**_

 _ **How many chances can you give a person before you realize they won't change? Well, I'm not sure, but I think Derek's got the message.**_

 _ **Alexis came back and has captured Laura's possessed body. So, I think it's time for Laura to make another appearance in the next chapter along with Conner.**_

 _ **My favorite part about this episode was when Stiles was going to lie to his father about being gay. I mean, god, Stiles is…he's just so crazy! Lol. I love him.**_

 _ **Anyways, I updated sooner than I thought and I'm happy for that, I'll see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **Review. Favorite. Follow. Join my community. See ya!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Frenemy Part 2

_**Alright, this will be my update for the new years! Yay! Anyways, let's get down to it.**_

 _ **Here are my responses to some comments.**_

 _ **Lovefanficxoxo: I'm glad you like the two of them together and him confronting Derek was only a start and only time can tell whether Derek will mess up again.**_

 _ **BadboyAV: I wish! But let's not forget that Sam is still in a vulnerable mental space. He still has to adjust to living without his grandmother and he's afraid of losing his friends. Romance is the last thing on his mind.**_

 _ **Orionastro: I've seen your comments and I like that you're a big Stisaac fan but I'm still thinking about Stiles pairing and who he will be with. It's a good chance it won't be Isaac.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: I would say the spell didn't work because of the Kanima, Sam only gave a slight dose of it and would need more power than that to knock Jackson out now, like the first time he used it on Isaac. Alexis is really something, I didn't even plan on having her capture Laura but it ended up happening. Isaac's appearance is a start, I'll have to get Sam and Erica back together too. And as for Derek and Sam, what you predicted just may come to fruition.**_

 _ **Now! If anyone has any questions, requests, want to submit their OC, just comment and I'll reply.**_

 _ **On with the story.**_

 _ **(SOT)**_

Jackson awoke with a start, he winced a little at the slight pain in his temple, like someone had punched him, and leaned up. He briefly wondered why his bed felt metallic on his back until he opened his eyes and got his answer. He was in the back of a cop van! He looked down at his wrists and legs; they were chained to the ground like the common criminal.

A piece of memory came back to him, a memory just five minutes ago. McCall and Stiles had pulled him out of the ugly piece of shit van. "Stiles! McCall!" he raged pulling at the chains. "I'm going to kill you!"

Outside the van, Scott and Stiles looked over their shoulder at the van. They turned to each other and shot nervous looks, pretending they hadn't heard the boy.

"So, uh, did you call Sam?" Scott asked as he sat at the base of the tree.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, uh, he was really pissed about something, I bet Derek did something."

Scott raised a brow. "Why would you think that?"

The human shot him a deadpanned look. "Because Sam has three notches of irritation." He stated and held up one finger. "The first, the notch is turned when people messes with his friends, example: you, me and Lydia." He then held up a second finger. "The next is when I sneak into his room and eat the stash of snacks he hides and doesn't think I know where he's hiding them." Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles held up his third finger. "And three, the newly acquired notch, anything that has to do with Derek," Stiles shrugged, "basically, during or at the end, will piss Sam off."

The werewolf nodded his head with a blank look on his face. "I'm not going tell Sam you said all of this." He promised getting up from the ground. "Okay, so if he isn't coming, how will we keep Jackson asleep?"

"We won't, we'll just have to explain why he's being kept here."

There was a loud bang that came from the police fan and Scott snorted. "We're so going to get caught." He muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes and bent over grabbing the book bag from the ground. "No we won't." he said before walking over to the police van. He opened the door and climbed it, trying to ignore the death stare that was being aimed at him.

Stiles went to sit down opposite of Jackson. "Alright, I brought you some foo-"

"Let me out of here!" Jackson snapped trying to wrap his hands around Stiles neck but the chains prevented him from doing so. "Now!"

Stiles jumped back, startled, from the volatile reaction, after calming himself down, he threw the backpack to the side. "You know, I put those pants on you." He stated pointing to the pants Jackson was currently wearing. "All right, buddy?" Jackson ignored him and went back to trying to free himself. "One leg at a time. Being all up-close and personal wasn't exactly a highlight of my day." Jackson lifted his head up and glared again. "So don't think this is fun for me either." Jackson was still glaring. "You know we're actually doing you a favor."

Jackson's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "This is doing me a favor?" he demanded skeptically. He couldn't imagine what the hell was wrong with these two idiots that had managed to capture him.

"Yes, you're killing people!" Stiles exclaimed. "To death." As if that statement needed clarification. "And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're going to stay in here, I'm sorry." Stiles reached back in his pockets. "Now, do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" Stiles asked bringing both sandwiches up.

Jackson eyed the sandwiches with disgust. He would never put those in his mouth. "Do you actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" he asked shortly.

Stiles rolled his eyes; he didn't understand how Lydia could like him. "Uh, well, not if they don't think anything is wrong." Stiles said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He displayed the text he sent from Jackson's phone to Jackson, who leaned forward and eyed the message. "Yeah."

Jackson didn't say anything but Stiles was an idiot if he thought that his parents would actually believe this text was sent from him.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sheriff Stilinski eyed the message on the phone but found nothing out of character for a teenager. "Mr. Whittemore, maybe I'm missing something but…uh, this doesn't exactly spell foul play." He said apologetically.

Jackson's father grabbed the phone from the man's hand. "It reads, _stayed at friend's house last night, everything fine, love you."_ Mr. Whittemore read aloud before dropping his hand to return his attention to the Sheriff. "Now, while we're as close as any family could be, there are certain things Jackson has not be able to say since the day we told him he was adopted."

"Things like what?"

"Jackson never says I love you."

"Never?" Sheriff repeated with slight skeptical.

"Not once in eleven years."

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the school, Allison sat in her grandfather's office while he walked around his desk and sat down. "So, who did you say you were studying with tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, just Lydia, we're prepping for a world history mid-term." She lied.

Gerard smiled. "History was one of my favorites, especially military history." Allison smiled. "Ever hear the phrase, know thy enemy?" he asked.

"It's from the art of war by sun tzu." Allison stated confidently.

"Very good." There was a glint in Gerard's eyes that Allison missed. "Know what it means?"

Allison pondered that question for a moment. "In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy."

"Right again." He nodded. "Your father and I happen to be having that very problem." Allison raised a brow. "We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing." Allison gulped. "It's killed one of our own, among others."

"I've heard."

"Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show up to school today?" Gerard asked.

Allison opened her mouth before closing it. "He didn't?" she asked feigning ignorance.

Gerard wasn't fooled by his granddaughter's act. "His parents called, and so did the police." Allison schooled her face. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" he asked. Allison turned away from her grandfather's prying eyes and then dropped her head, thinking of a good answer. Gerard smiled amused. "Let me tell you what I know, I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends." He got out of his chair. "And I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying." He said as he walked around his desk and behind her. "So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage." He stopped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder."

Allison tensed and was ready to spring to her feet as the irrational fear of her grandfather hurting her filled her head.

The man must have been a mind reader. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said pulling his granddaughter's hair over her shoulders. "I just want to get a sense of your pulse." He said placing his finger under her chin where he could feel a vein. "Think of it as a game, all you have to do is tell the truth." Allison glanced around nervously. "Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?" he asked.

"No."

"Is he in trouble?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Does this have anything to do with Scott?"

"No!" her voice raised. "I mean, I don't- I don't know." She was losing her cool.

"You're pulse jumped." He stated.

Allison brushed her grandfather's hands away and stood up. "That's because you're scaring me." She said turning around to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." He apologized but Allison didn't believe him. "That was definitely going way too far."

"No kidding."

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that, I'm sorry." Allison turned away. "You can go back to class."

Allison walked over to the door and opened it before walking out. She paused when she saw a man standing on a latter installing a camera. She glanced over at her grandfather, who nodded his head. "Go ahead." She turned and walked away.

As Allison walked through the halls, she spotted cameras almost everywhere.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam sat next to Lydia in their shared class of AP psychology class as they all wrote down everything that was written by the teacher, Ms. Dobrev. "Now, as you write down the notes, I just want to remind you just our visitor will be coming in today to talk about the world of psychology that he teaches at Stanford University." She sounded excited by it all.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Probably just some stuffy old man coming in here to diagnose all of us with schizophrenic personality disorder when all seriousness has no idea what he's talking about."

The witch snorted. "I bet you he comes in and tries to use some kind of hypnosis on all of us to get an emotional break through."

The strawberry blonde tilted her head with a hum. "Maybe he could hypnotize you into telling me what happened last night."

"Not a chance." Sam muttered as he continued to write down the notes.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh! He's here!" Ms. Dobrev exclaimed and all but glided over to the door.

"Desperate much?" Lydia sneered. "It's like a bitch in heat."

"You know a lot about that, don't you Lyds?" Sam joked earning a smack to the back of the head, he chuckled before sticking his tongue out at Lydia, who cringed in disgust.

"Alright, class, I want you all to give a round of applause to Mr. Hernandez."

"No, no need." The man said as he walked in wearing a grey suit, his hair was black and slicked back, his skin was olive and eyes were green. The man walked to the middle of the front and looked over the class until his eyes landed on pair that was whispering to one another, not noticing he was here.

Ms. Dobrev cleared her throat when she noticed them too. "Mr. Mellal, Ms. Martin, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" she asked from her place next to the college professor.

Both students turned around and faced them both. Lydia's face remained impassive while Sam's eyes widened when his eyes landed on the professor. "No, Ms. Dobrev." Lydia said bored, not noticing her friend's pause.

"Good, now, Mr. Hernandez, the floor is yours." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said before placing his briefcase on the floor near Ms. Dobrev's desk. "Now, as I'm sure Ms. Dobrev has told you, I'm not only a Science professor at Stanford University but I also teach Psychology and am a registered psychiatrist." He stated. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" No one raised their hands. He chuckled. "Alright, I do, what is a purpose of Psychology classes?" he looked around but he already knew who he would call on. "How about you." He gave a quick gesture in the direction of the student.

Lydia turned to Sam, who was clenching the pencil in his hand so tight that she was surprised it hadn't broken yet. "Sam?" she muttered.

The witch lowered his head, trying to seem invisible.

Mr. Hernandez nodded his head. "Dreux, can you please answer my question?" he asked.

Everything student looked around confused at the name the man had spoken. That snapped the witch out of his stupor as he lifted his head and glared at the man. "Don't _ever_ call me that again!" he snapped.

Ms. Dobrev gasped. "Mr. Mellal!"

"No, no, it's alright." Mr. Hernandez said waving down Ms. Dobrev before turning back to look into blazing green eyes. "Come on, son, answer the question."

Lydia blinked and eyed the man. The similarities that the man shared with her friend were uncanny. "Sam, is that your father?" she whispered.

Sam ignored her. "Psychology is to discuss how biological, cognitive, and cultural factors converge to facilitate acquisition, development, and use of language." He answered with bite in his voice. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Ms. Dobrev clapped her hands awkwardly, she hasnt seen Mr. Mellal act this way before, netiher did she know this man was his father. Mr. Hernandez, or Santos, nodded his head. "Very good." He complimented. "I'm glad that your studies haven't dropped, Dreux."

Sam's face bled red as he resisted the urge to rage and yell at the man standing up there with that smug look on his face. He quickly reeled in his magic when it threatened to shatter and destroy most of the things around him. "Why are you here, Santos?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Santos ignored the question and turned his back on the class. "Alright, let's get into things." He said erasing the notes that was on the board. As he did so, he could feel the glare from his son on his back the entire time.

When the bell rang, Sam immediately began to gather his things and all but flew out of the door while Lydia followed after him. "Sam! Would you slow down?" Santos heard from the halls.

He sighed and sat on the desk, that could have gone better but his son spent most of his time ignoring him and any questions he threw his way. "I'll have to try harder." He muttered.

In the halls, Sam had finally let go of Lydia so that the redhead could go to her history class. He pulled out his phone and went to text Stiles about what had just happened when he saw he had an unopened text with a video attached.

He opened the text from an unknown number. _Looks whom I found._ It read. The video began playing.

Sam's jaw dropped when he saw a chained up Laura, roaring and pulling at the chains to free herself before the camera turned around to show Alexis's face. "You have two days to meet with me before I turn her in to the Argents." Alexis told him before turning off the camera.

Sam turned off his phone and covered his eyes with his free hand. What the hell else could go wrong? He wondered before he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned and immediately scowled. When he saw Santos standing there. "Can we talk?" Santos asked.

That. That's what else could go wrong.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Stiles sat across from Jackson with his feet beside the chained boy. "Scales?" Jackson repeated deadpanned. "Like a fish?"

Stiles rolled his neck a little. "No, more like a reptile, um, and your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail."

"I have a tail?"

"Yeah, you do." Stiles said tiredly.

Jackson nodded the look of disbelief not leaving his face. "Does it do anything?" There was a mocking tone in his voice.

"No, not that I know of."

Jackson nodded calmly before he lunged forward until the chains restricted his movement. "Can I use it to strangle you?" he asked threateningly.

Stiles eyed him calmly. "You still don't believe me." He said a little shocked. "All right." He muttered before thinking back and turning back to Jackson. "The night of the semi-finals game, what did you do right after?" he asked.

"I went home."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot." He said heatedly. "What the hell else would I do?"

"You attacked me, Derek and Sam at the school, and you trapped us in the pool while Sam fought you, and kind of kicked your ass, you also killed a mechanic- right in front of me by the way- that was lovely." He muttered sarcastically. "And one of the Argent's hunters, oh and last night you tried to kill Danny." His voice took on feign happy tone.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"Well, that's what Scott is trying to figure out right now." Stiles told him and wished his best friend would hurry, he was tired of explaining this to Jackson.

"Hm, well maybe he should be trying to figure out how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" he yelled at Stiles.

"All right, well, tell me this." Stiles said calmly. "On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" he asked.

Jackson looked at Stiles for a moment wondering if the idiot was guessing or if he actually knew that something happened. "Nothing." He lied and leaned back. "Nothing happened."

 _ **(SOT)**_

The bell rang signaling for everyone to leave the class, Allison watched as Scott got up and immediately went to leave. She tried to go after him while hiding in the crowd from her mother. "Allison." She paused and sighed before turning to her mother. "We got a number of calls to your phone from an odd one, Stilinski."

Allison smiled innocently. "Well, you told me to keep an eye on Lydia and he's had a crush on her since, like, third grade so, I'm gonna have to talk to him." She said smoothly.

Victoria smiled and nodded slowly before he daughter turned around walking slowly. "I know it's hard…" she trailed off when her daughter stopped. "Sitting here, trying not to look at him." She got out of her seat and walked over to Allison as she turned around. "But think about how strong it makes you."

Allison glanced around before her sight landed back on her mother as her mother gestured towards the seats. "Especially with all these other girls are just letting their entire high school lives be defined by some boy they're just praying will take them to senior prom." She softly grabbed her daughter by her arms.

"Can't I be strong and go to prom?" Allison asked.

"Of course, but with someone else." Victoria said wrapping an arm around Allison's shoulder and leading her out the door. She brought her hand up and stopped her on the door, closing Allison in and looks her deep in the eyes. "Remember, so long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a sixteen year old boy."

Allison's eyes widened a fraction at the threat her mother had just given and then immediately walked out when her mother dropped her arm.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam sat at the desk in Ms. Dobrev class while Santos shut the door and walked over to the desk. He sat on top and eyed his son. It's been five, almost six, years since he's seen his son. The last time he saw him, Sam was a smart and witty eleven year old boy that had been happy to see him but the teenage boy sitting in front of him looked as if he was just on the edge of stabbing him with his pencil. "You've gotten bigger." He said awkwardly.

"That tends to happen in the span of five years." Sam quipped. "You grow and two other things that aren't you voice drop."

"Alright, uh, so how have you been?" Santos continued and mentally cursed himself, this wasn't how he rehearsed this but now that he's in front of his son, he was a little thrown.

"How have I been?" Sam repeated in disbelief. He looked out the window for a moment before turning back to his mother's sperm donor. "I've been living my life the only way I know how since my grandmother died." He sneered.

"Oh, well, I-"

"You know, grandpa told me that you hadn't even showed up to her funeral."

Santos nodded his head. "Yeah, I hadn't, but and I regret that."

"Do you?" Sam asked skeptically.

Santos closed his eyes; his son wasn't about to make this easy for him. "Yes, Dreux, I do and as I thought about it I realized that I didn't want anything to happen to you or for you to be alone."

"How did you know I was living alone."

"Because your grandfather told me you refused to live with him."

"I didn't refuse…did you just call me Dreux?" he spat and stood from his seat. "Don't call me that! And I didn't refuse, I downright told him that I wouldn't live with him." He corrected sitting down again.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Have you talked to Lucy?" Santos asked.

"That bitch left me in the Hospital when I was unconscious for almost two week." Sam told him. "I refuse to talk to her ever again and as soon as I turn eighteen I plan on getting a restraining order against her." He stated.

"Dreux…"

" _Stop calling me that_!" he groaned through clenched teeth. "Dreux is the name my grandmother gave me because it's your middle name but she calls me Sam because she gave me that name! Because she took care of me! Because she was there more than your or Lucy or even grandpa!" he snapped. "My name is Sam." He finished.

"You're name is Dreux, I wanted to name you that when I found out your mother was pregnant." Santos corrected before smiling. "Actually I wanted to name you Sebastian or Santos jr. but your grandmother thought Dreux would fit better since we were living in New-Orleans, and it wasn't a popular name."

Sam scoffed. "So, you decided you could name me but you couldn't stay around to raise me?" he asked scorned. "What kind of backwards world is this?" he asked.

"Dreux, I'm sorry!" Santos exclaimed, he walked forward and stopped in front of the desk. Sam looked up at him, his eyes full of resentment. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry that I didn't raise you but I was only seventeen. I wasn't ready for a kid." Sam turned his head away but Santos continued. "I wasn't ready to be tied down with a kid or a girl I wasn't in love with, hell I didn't even like sleeping with the same piece of sheets on my bed each week."

"You're a piece of sheet." Sam quipped. "And the fact that you had almost got me killed when I was eleven only reinforces that statement."

Santos's eyes widened. "Th-that was an accident and a mistake."

"I woke up in the hospital to find you gone and my grandmother over me with a tear in her eyes, that's the closest I've ever seen her get to crying, and it was because you weren't paying attention to the damn road!" Sam snapped.

"I know! I know." He repeated calmly. "I felt horrible after that and decided that maybe my mother was doing a better job at raising you than I could and I'd only make your life worse so I stayed away."

Sam eyed the man in front of him. As much as he wanted to yell at Santos, he had things to do and it didn't involve staying here and talking to him. "That's probably the smartest thing you could have done because you're right, my grandmother did great, I'm in high honors, I have all A's in my classes and I've already been recommended for scholarships to colleges." He said as he got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack before throwing Santos a look. "So, what the hell do I need to talk to you for?" he asked before heading towards the door.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Because I'm your father."

"And I'm the next Sherlock Holmes." Sam replied and shrugged the hand off before continuing his way out the door. He pulled his phone out again and noticed he got a text from Stiles. "What now?" he huffed as the bell rang. He walked down the hall and caught sight of Allison. He rushed over to her. "Allison," he said causing her to turn to him, he noticed the panicked look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She looked around before grabbing his arm. "Come on."

 _ **(SOT)**_

Stiles stood outside of the police van with his phone out as he typed in a text for Scott when he heard a rustle from somewhere before dismissing it and turning around only to jump back startled as Allison and Sam stood there. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed placing a hand on his heart.

"They know." Allison told him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know that Jackson is missing, Stiles." Sam clarified; he looked at the cop van. "Looks like you and he will be trading places in this car once you release him." He joked earning looks from his friends. "My bad." He muttered.

Stiles shook his head. "No, they don't, I've been texting his parents since last night, they don't have a clue."

Allison rolled her eyes. "My grandparents told me his parents went to the police, they know."

Stiles looked at Allison, who nodded, before turning to Sam, who nodded, and then looked down at the phone. He held it up with two fingers as if it had a disease and gasped. "Oh…" he held the phone out and dropped it before spinning around and running to the door with his friends following him. He grabbed the police radio and pressed the button. "All available units proceed to Beacon Hills preserve as instructed, proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival."

In the back, Jackson leaned against the wall. "Repeat: proceed with caution."

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison sat in between Sam and Stiles. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere, very, very far from this." He said as he quickly dialed in the number in the phone before throwing it out and driving off.

Sam felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was another text from Alexis. He huffed and read it. _You only have one day_. Sam closed his eyes, he would ask his friends for help but he wanted Scott far from the Argents, he closed his eyes and wondered whether or not he should try. Even if he went what would he do?

He could do the exorcism right then and there. But he'd have to get past Alexis and whatever she wanted from him.

"Sam." He looked up and saw Allison looking at him concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm fine, completely and totally fine." He decided not to mention that his father was back in town either. None of his friends have ever met him and he's never talked about Santos, no reason to start now.

The trio made it to a different side of the woods where they met Scott and walked over to the cliffs. "If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he actually does know what's on it, just on a subconscious."

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked.

"Then someone else knows what he is." Stiles said.

"Which could mean someone is protecting him."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "But who would like Jackson enough to want to protect him? He's barely likeable as he's human let alone as a homicidal snake creature."

"But the bestiary says that the Kanima is looking for a friend."

"Okay, so someone helps Jackson makes a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?"

"What about Matt?" Sam guessed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, he was hanging with Danny in the library before we fought with Isaac and Erica."

"The camera guy?" Stiles asked skeptically.

Sam shrugged. "Just saying, he's a little creep." He's seen Matt looking at Allison once, kind of the same way Scott looked at her when they first met. It was weird.

"I don't think it was Matt, we haven't exactly seen him around Jackson lately." Scott said, Sam shrugged his shoulders again. "But there's something else," Scott turned to Stiles. "You said the only thing you found on the Internet about the Kanima was that it goes after murderer, what if that's actually true?"

"No, it can't be." Stiles denied. "It tried to kill each and everyone of us, remember? I don't know about you three but I haven't killed anyone."

"It's crossed my mind a couples times." Sam said.

"But I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us." All three of them shot him a look. "Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time? Then it just went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill either of you."

"Yeah, but it tried to kill Derek in the pool."

Sam frowned. "But Derek killed his uncle, which would make Derek a killer."

"But not a murderer, he killed someone bad, but it didn't kill Derek." Scott frowned and tilted his head. "What if it was trying to just keep you in the pool and only fought Sam because Sam fought him."

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked.

"Because, there's something else going on and we don't know what it is, we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him."

"Know thy enemy." Allison quoted causing everyone to turn to her. Curisoity in Stiles and Scott's eyes while Sam eyed her catiously. That was a very strange thing to quote at the moment. "Just something my grandfather said."

"Your werewolf hunter grandfather?" Sam asked warily.

"Sam!" Scott hissed, he thought his friend had gotten over his suspicion of Allison.

Sam rolled his eyes and held his hands up in a surrender motion. "All I'm saying is that his advice wouldn't be very good seeing as what he is and what he hunts is what could only be used on your boyfriend." Sam stated.

"All right, I got it!" Stiles exclaimed interrupting the argument he wished would stay dead. "Let's just kill Jackson, problem solved."

"He risked his life for us, against Peter, remember that?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but what did we just find out?" Stiles asked. "He got his bite from Derek, it's funny how he just got what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, its funny."

"It doesn't mean he's not worth saving."

Stiles turned to Allison and Sam. "It's always something with him, though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"So, what?"

"So, I didn't either."

Sam sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "Look, you didn't go around killing people left and right, murderer or not, because at the end of the day, he'll be a murderer and he shouldn't be allowed to rome free killing people."

Scott spun on the witch. "You wouldn't be saying this if it was Lydia!"

"You're right but Lydia is my best friend, Jackson is some asshole who knew about a teenage boy being beaten and let it happen, a jack ass who tormented you, who blackmailed Derek and is an overall horrible person." Sam replied. "I would literally feel nothing if he were to just die or was killed by the Argents."

"Listen to yourselves!" Scott exclaimed. "You're right I didn't kill anyone because I had someone to stop me, he has no one."

"That's his own fault." Stiles said.

"He had one person who would always be on his side but he threw her away, he threw Lydia away, I feel no sympathy for him." Sam added.

"It doesn't matter, if we can save him, we should try."

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if he ends up killing someone else after this, it's on your head." Sam stated and then frowned once he realized something. This was similar to the situation he was dealing with Laura being possessed. She was killing and he hasn't tried to stop her like he should because of whom she is, someone linked to the memory his grandmother had taken from him. Her body was being used for evil and he hasn't stopped it yet…all in the hopes that he could bring her back for Derek.

But that was selfish and wasn't realistic. Too many things would go wrong if he messed up, including his own death.

 _ **(SOT)**_

On the side of a abandoned home, Alexis was leaning against her car in the dark. She had gotten the text from the witch and came here to wait for him with the possessed mutt chain up in the house. She blinked when a light hit her eyes after they had adjusted to the dark and a car parked in front of her.

Alexis smirked as the younger witch got out of the car with a backpack hung over his shoulder as he walked over to her. "Well, glad to see your taking this seriously."

"Screw you cunt." He sneered her way. "Where the hell is she?" he demanded.

"Ah, ah." She waved her finger. "You don't get to her until I get something from you."

"Something like what?" Sam asked through narrowed eyes.

"Just something in trade, like a grimoire or something of importance that I could use."

Sam glared before reaching into his pockets and pulled out the grimoire that Lucy gave him. Alexis didn't have to know that the one all of his more powerful spells and potion concoctions was in his grandmother's book. He tossed the pocket-sized grimoire.

Alexis raised a brow after catching the book and eyeing it. "You would just give this too me without a fight and for that mutt locked up? Boy, your view on your heritage is low." She mocked.

The younger witch schooled his features into one of indifference; he couldn't care less about that book or that it was the one Lucy had given him. He had already copied the more useful and important spell down into his family grimoire anyways. "Can we just go in now?" he demanded.

"Of course but just know this exchange doesn't change anything, Gerard will still go after that family of Kitsunes when he gets the chance, despite not having your help.

Sam didn't say anything but he had an idea to deal with that, all he needed to do was talk to the family and get them to leave until it was safe for them. Won't be very hard.

The two entered the room where Laura's possessed body was tied to a gate with wires running around her body, which was soaked. "Creative." He muttered as he eyed the wires wrapped thoroughly around her forehead.

"It's harder for spirits to stay in control of bodies since they're not only connected to their bodies but their brains, the electricity scatters the brain cells, the now living ones, and keep its from getting anymore attached." Alexis explained.

Sam got close and placed his hand on the center of Laura's stomach. He could feel the dark and chaotic magic humming under her skin and breathed deeply. The sensation of magic he could feel was affecting him.

Alexis watched him; she could feel his magic fluctuating and narrowed her eyes. "Someone has been dabbling in the dark arts." She pointed out.

Sam dropped his hand and looked over his shoulder at her with a raised brow. "It makes me stronger, strong enough to protect my friends, not that I have to explain anything to you." He said stepping away from Laura. He sensed that the body was too weak to put up a fight and waved his hands.

The wires and chains that held her snapped, releasing her. Alexis raised a brow curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked as he reached in his backpack, pulling out a large piece of chalk and began to draw a circle around the body.

"I'm making a pentagram." He said as he continued to do so. "This is time to do it before I change my mind."

"You're going to banish the spirit."

"If it survives another full moon, the body will continue to heal until it's alive and he's in full control of the body, I don't want that and I want Laura to have a nice afterlife, she can't do that with her soul attached to me and her body acting as a wall to stop her."

"That sucks." Alexis said not knowing what else to say.

Sam finished and stood up straight before heading over to the candles in poking out of his backpack. "It does, but I know, for whatever reason, you hold grudges against werewolves."

"It's none of your business."

"And I don't want to make it my business." Sam said placing the candles at each point of the pentagram and waved his hand, the wicks became lit before he looked up at her. "But I know you don't want this thing running free and I don't want it dead, but the spirit has grown too attached to the body and I'll need help removing it."

Alexis hummed eyeing the body on the ground. She could sense the spirit beginning to gain its strength back, slowly but surely. "Alright," she shrugged her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "But you do know that you'll be in my dept after this one."

Sam groaned. "Why can't anything ever be free? Why not just gain the satisfaction of helping someone out?" Alexis just stared at him blankly. "Fine, fine." He muttered before walking forward while pulling a knife out his pocket and cutting his hand. He hissed before handing it to Alexis.

She took it with a roll of her eyes and cut herself quickly, hissing a little also. They held their hands over the drawn pentagram and watched as a stream of blood spilled on top of it. The white chalk immediately absorbed their blood and bled red. "Let's get this over with." Alexis muttered.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, he knew he should have thought over the fact that he would be in debt to Alexis but he felt like the exorcism was more important. "Lets."

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Hey! I'm happy to have finished this chapter! Looks like Sam is now a forced/ally of Alexis's for her assistance in helping with the exorcism. In another chapter I plan on doing a flashback to show how it all went down.**_

 _ **Sam's still on the gate about his friends' relationship and sides with Stiles on what to do with Jackson. I don't think anyone was surprised, as they know how fickle Sam is with his feelings regarding Jackson. He could want to save him or kill him; it wouldn't make or break him.**_

 _ **No Hale Pack this chapter, I'll make up for it next chapter! Along with bringing Conner back but only for the chapter!**_

 _ **Questions to everyone: What is your thoughts on Alexis? How do you feel about her?**_

 _ **Adam Rodriguez as Santos Hernandez.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Restraint Part 1

_**Chapter 12**_

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone is controlling him." Allison said from the other line as Scott and Stiles sat in the Sheriff's office. The two were in a three way call with Sam and Allison.

Scott, who had been pacing around while his girlfriend talked, walked over to the desk and placed his hands on the desk. "Or he doesn't remember."

"It could be," Sam cut in, "that whoever is controlling him doesn't _want_ Jackson to remember."

Stiles nodded his head. "Maybe but what if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the Hospital?" he inquired.

"A fugue state?" Allison asked.

"He'd have to forget everything, the murder." Stiles stated

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison added.

"And let's not forget that he didn't just record himself." Sam jumped in causing looks of confusion to be traded between his two friends. "The video, someone helped him with that." He clarified.

Scott nodded his head. "Whoever is controlling him."

"Are you sure that Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison cut in.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." He said as if it were the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"I think he takes a pill of stupidity every morning." Sam quipped dryly. He wasn't bothered by Jackson breaking up with Lydia, it's what he wanted since they got together.

"So do we try to convince him that he's not?" Allison questioned.

"If it helps find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott nodded as Stiles stood up looking down at the phone with Allison's name displayed on the screen.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" There was disbelief in Allison's voice.

"She has a point." Sam said. "If I were him and you chained me up in the back of a police truck I'd kick your asses."

"Yeah but it's us, he'll talk to us," he looked up at Scott and raised a brow. "Right?"

Later, Scott and Stiles sat in front of Sheriff Stilinski as the man read them the restraining order clauses. "You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore." Sheriff Stilinski read loud. "You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." He dropped the clipboard and turned his serious gaze on the boys in front of him.

Everyone traded uneasy glances but, of course, Stiles broke the tense silence. "What about school?" he asked curiously.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50-foot distance."

"Okay, well, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" The only response he got from his father was a stern glare. "I'll just hold it."

Scott shot him an incredulous look before shaking his head wondering why his best friend just couldn't be quiet.

The Sheriff grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him out of the room until they stood at the door. "Do I need to remind you just how lucky we are that they aren't pressing charges?" he demanded from his son.

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke." Stiles lied.

"A joke?"

"Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously." Stiles told him earning a deadpanned look from the Sheriff. "Dad, humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking multiple levels of interpretation here."

"Uh-huh." John said disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh." Stiles paroted.

"Okay, well how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?" he asked staring his son in the eyes, trying to get him to see how big a deal this situation could have been.

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "We filled the tank!" he defended himself as Scott and Melissa walked out of the room and around them.

Scott tried to stop to talk to Stiles but his mother pushed him. "Move!" she ordered sternly. They walked down the hall until Melissa grabbed her son by the shoulder and turned him around. "It's not just this." She said. "Although a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think you would reach quite this soon." Scott exhaled out of his nose. "It's everything on top of it." She began down the list holding out one finger. "The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg for Mr. Harris for you to make up the Chemistry test that you missed."

Scott frowned confused. "I missed a Chemistry test?" he asked.

"Really, Scott?" she asked incredulously. "Really?" Scott rolled his eyes and that was the last straw for his mother. "I have to ground you, I am grounding you. You are grounded!" she was flustered but completely serious.

"What about work?" Scott questioned.

"Fine…" she knew that her son needed to work for money. "Other than work. And no T.V."

"The TVs broken."

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school."

"Then no, uh…" she trailed off and glanced around before noticing that her son's best friend was standing behind her watching them. She spun around to face her son triumphantly. "No Stiles."

Stiles's eyes widened and he began to walk forward. "What-no Stiles?" he asked in disbelief.

"No Stiles!" she exclaimed loudly causing Stiles to back up. "And no Sam, and no more car privileges, give me your keys." She ordered angrily. She was emotional, she couldn't believe that her son was arrested and now had a restraining order out on him. "Give them to me!" she snapped when she noticed her son hadn't moved.

Scott pulled his key chain out and she snatched them from his hands before going through the keys trying to pull the key off. "Oh, for the love of God." She grunted.

Seeing that his mother was having a little trouble, plus her frustration, he reached forward. "Mom, do you want me to…"

"No." she denied curtly as she focused on getting the key off the chain, becoming more frustrated with every passing moment.

"Mom, come on let me just…mom." He reached forward and closed his hands around hers, stopping her from jerking the key. "Mom."

She sighed, calming herself down, and looked up at him. "What is going on with you?" she wanted to know. "Is this about Allison?" she asked.

Behind her, Stiles began to shake his head but Scott didn't notice as he stared into his mother's concerned brown eyes. He could see how much this was hurting her, being confused as to why he was acting differently. He wanted to tell her. Not lies but the truth. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

Behind her, Stiles was still shaking his head and this time, Scott saw him. "Uh…"

"Is this about your father?" she asked. Stiles nodded his head. "It is, isn't it?" Stiles nodded his head and Scott was still surprised by the turn of events that he wasn't able to answer. "Okay, you know what, um…we'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car." She said before walking away leaving Stiles and Scott watching her back with the latter feeling guilty.

 _ **(SOT)**_

The skies were dark while the moon, only a couple days from being full, hung in the air with a mystical lunar glow that hung over the city of Beacon Hills.

Down the street drove five SUVs, in the front seat of the leading SUV was Gerard Argent with four other men also occupying the vehicle; Gerard's blue eyes had a steely look in them and in his hands was an electric rod while the men sitting in the back and beside him held guns.

"We're coming up on the house, sir." Said the blonde driver before glancing over at Gerard.

"Good." The older man said before pulling out a walkie and pressing the button. "I don't think I need to remind you but I will anyways, our targets are all of the Kitsune, they're crafty creatures that could escape at a moments notice if you hesitate." He told them.

"Yes, sir." He got in reply.

"I understand that some of you have hesitation about attacking children, where there are three of them in this household, but imagine those same children changing into monsters and attacking those you care about." He gave them a moment to let his words sink into their heads. "Attack with the intent to kill and beware of their abilities, specifically the father and son."

"Yes, sir."

The SUVs turned off their lights as they circled a moderate sized house, a house that had it's light dimmed but Gerard knew the occupants were there. "Stop." He ordered causing the SUVs to stop circling while his specific SUV stopped in front of the lawn that lead to the door of the house. "SUV five, keep your eyes on the back door while the rest of you come to the front."

They did as said as everyone climbed out of their cars carrying various sizes of guns. They set up their weapons and aimed them at every point of the house that the creatures could exit from.

Gerard's sharp eyes narrowed. He knew that the family of Kitsune knew they were here, they're hearing were just as good as a werewolf. "What ever door opens, take down who comes out." He ordered.

After five minutes of standing there watching the house with a tense air around them. Despite their leader's words, some were still hesitant to hurt a child, despite what they were but they knew it had to be done for one reason: a killer comes in all shapes, all sizes, and all ages.

Suddenly, the back door slammed open and a figure stood there with the dim lights on behind the figure, they couldn't see the face of the person but that didn't matter as they were ordered to take out whoever exited.

Without a second thought, they let loose on the figure while firing their guns. The figure stumbled with each bullet that hit him or her before it fell forward and down the stairs of the back porch. The guns stopped as they inspected the figure. "What was that?" Gerard's voice asked through their walkie.

A redhead man brought his walkie to his lips. "Someone tried to exit from the back."

"Which one?"

The redhead peered through the dark but still couldn't tell whom it was laying on the ground. "It's too dark, just one moment." He said before glancing at the two men standing on either side of him, watching him. He nodded and made a gesture to follow.

The three men ventured forward until they were standing over the hooded body lying on his or her stomach. The redhead kicked the body over, turning the person on their back. All three men jumped when they saw it was a scarecrow made completely of straw. They had been tricked.

The backdoor to the house slammed closed causing them to look up at it before the redhead brought the walkie up to his lips. "Gerard, it was a-ack!" he choked when something gripped his neck, cutting off his source of oxygen. His gloved hands dropped the gun and walkie before flying to his neck but felt nothing there.

The African-American men that had followed him looked at him alarmed. "Alexander! Are you alright?" the taller of the two asked but got no response as the redhead, Alexander, fell to the ground holding his neck as if he were being choked, which he was but neither of them could tell. "Alexander!"

"What's going on? What happened?" Gerard asked from the fallen walkie.

The shorter African-American man grabbed his walkie. "Gerard, this is Carter, Alexander is-ah!" he gasped his hands dropped their items also and flew to his head, gripping tightly. A searing pain was storming in his head and growing with each thought.

The tallest watched as his other partner fell to the ground groaning in pain. "Carter, what the hell is...oomph!" he exclaimed as his head was jerked forward as hit with something from behind and fell forward unconscious.

Alexander had fallen unconscious from lack of oxygen and Carter was losing his vision as his face turned red before he also fell unconscious.

The last two men standing there, who had watched everything go down, rushed over to aide their fallen partners. The each kneeled over Carter and Alexander. "What's wrong with them?" the short brunette asked pulling down Alexander's collar and saw what looked like hand prints but knew from the size that it had been Alexander's hands. "It was like he was choking."

"And I have no idea what to make of Carter." The other brunette said.

They didn't notice a figure appear out of nowhere from behind them as they focused on their fallen partners. The figure eyes were glowing green. " _Sumno._ " The voice seemed to echo to the men before they fell over, asleep.

Sam eyed the two that had just fallen over asleep. There was a reason he hadn't hurt him like he had the others, he could sense that they didn't want to hurt this family as much as the rest surrounding them. He spared them injury. They're lucky, he was on such a magic high, he was ready to take on the world!

With a humph, Sam walked over to the backdoor. " _Invisique_." He muttered turning invisible. The backdoor opened and then slammed closed.

In the front, Gerard had the walkie to his mouth. "Alexander? Carter? Anyone? Do you hear me? What happened?" he asked but got no answer. He turned to the man who had driven his SUV and frowned. "Take two men and check on them, take down anyone with no hesitation."

"Yes, sir!" they said before the three men ran around the back.

Gerard waited a couple moments until his walkie went off. "Sir, they're all unconscious." He heard.

"What? Do you see any injury?" he asked.

"On Charles, it looks like he was struck in the back of his head with something blunt while Alexander has handprints on his neck but Carter…ah!" he heard three yells before the walkie stopped.

Gerard didn't bother seeing if they were all right before turning to the men standing behind him. "You five," he pointed out, all stood straighter, "I want you to go into the house with precaution and be ready for anything, it looks like they aren't going down without a fight."

The five, two women and three men, nodded their heads before grabbing their guns and walked forward to the front door. The Asian woman kneeled at the door and pulled out a small screw knife before sticking it into the lock. After unlocking both locks, she opened the door quietly and poked her head into the house to get a good look before glancing over shoulder and walking into the house with them falling after her.

As the five walked in with their guns up, the door slammed shut behind them causing them all to look over their shoulders, startled. "We should leave now." A tall man with an Italian accent said. "It's obvious they were ready for us." He said.

"It doesn't matter." Said a blonde woman as she pulled out a dual pistol match her other. "We knew that there was a chance of this happening so we finish the mission and go home." She said.

None of them voiced their protest nor noticed Sam standing behind them as they continued to walk forward. When one glanced behind them and saw Sam, they went to gasp but Sam held his hand out and fisted it.

The gasp got caught in the man's throat, a medium sized balding Caucasian, and his face immediately began to turn red from lack of oxygen. He stopped, unnoticed by his squad. Sam waved his hand and the basement door the man was standing in front of opened and he was thrown down there, head first.

When the door slammed shut, the four hunters turned around but saw no one there. "Where's Asher?" The Italian asked. "He was standing behind me." He said walking forward to the basement door and tried to open it but couldn't. "It's locked." He reported before turning to the Asian woman and black haired man. "Susan, Sebastian, come over here and help me." The two nodded and went to help their friend.

The blonde stood there crossing her arms over her chest and sighed. Of course Asher would get caught first, he's always the weak link.

Glancing around, she narrowed her eyes when she saw a shadow dash across from upstairs and immediately snuck her way over to the stairs. She didn't need backup to take down a couple of mutts. Tip-toeing her way up the stairs with her guns drawn, she kept her keen eye out for the slightest movement as she made it to the top of the stairs.

When she made it up stairs, she crept forward carefully with both guns drawn. As she did, she didn't notice Brandon Wasser standing there with glowing blue eyes, sharp fangs and claws drawn. He stormed after her silently.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and turned around aiming her guns at the man before firing, or she tried. As she pressed on the gun's trigger, she found that they seemed to be stuck or broken. "What?" she hissed confused.

She began to back away as the kitsune leader got closer. "Weapons not working? I gotta thank that kid for this later." Brandon sneered at her.

The blonde reared her hand back and tried to slap the man with the buck of the gun but he caught her by the wrist before it could hit him. "Normally I don't put my hands on women but I do when they threaten my family." He told her.

With that, he swung her around and slammed her, face first, against the wall beside them. There was a sickening crunching sound of bones being broken and blood splattered on the wall also down her face before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Brandon didn't try assisting her since he knew that she wouldn't die and stepped over her body.

Downstairs, the three had given up trying to open the door after Susan tried to pick the lock. The Italian man drew his gun and aimed it at the door. "Let's just blow it down…ah!" he gasped clutching at his throat as his breathing stopped but it didn't stop there.

Susan and Sebastian watched as their partner began to float in the air before being thrown against the wall, then the ceiling and then dropped harshly onto the ground still gasping for breath.

Susan went to aid him but was struck down by a bat thrown from the living room. It struck her in the side of the temple, knocking her unconscious.

Sebastian turned towards the living room to see a woman with long blonde hair standing there with glow eyes, long fangs and claws. Her face twisted into an animalistic form of anger.

Sebastian stumbled away and headed towards the door without taking his eyes off of the woman but when he faced forward he saw a sixteen-year-old boy standing there. That wasn't what stopped him dead in his tracks, it was the veins that was just under his eyes and displayed on his hands, which were pointed at him. His lips tilted up into a dark smile. "Uh-oh." He muttered.

With a flick of his wrist, Sebastian was sent flying into the living room, head first, heading straight for the ceiling fan that was turned on. The man gasped when the speeding fan struck him in the forehead and he fell to the ground, shattering the glass table.

He groaned before he pushed himself onto his back with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he immediately closed them as a blistering pain erupted in his head causing him to scream, not even able to make a complete sentence or pronounce a word.

Sam had his hand clenched as he stood over the screaming man; his eyes were blank with disinterest in the man's pain. The black veins on his face were fading faster than the ones that were displayed on his hands and crawling up on his forearm. His sleeves were rolled up to display the veils and his t-shirt was a v-neck, it was easy to see the black veins crawling up neck from his arms.

Marie noticed that the man wasn't falling unconscious as quickly as the others she had seen the witch use his powers on. She narrowed her eyes. "Samuel, I think that's enough." She said but the witch didn't seem like he had heard her. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing his head to snap in her direction. "That's enough, you're going to kill him at this rate."

The witch glanced down at the man who was still under the pressure of his mental pain infliction. With a flick of his wrist, the man's head was jerked to the right, giving him whiplash and knocking him unconscious. "Fine." He muttered, his eyes fading back to their original color.

Brandon walked into the living room carrying the blonde woman he had knocked unconscious. "We still have seven more to take care of."

Sam shook his head, clearing himself of the foggy feeling his magic was causing, the veins on his neck returned to their normal color but his hands and arms kept their dark appearance. "No we don't, go get the bodies and bring them to the front, I'll handle them."

"I'm not about to be ordered around by a child the same age as my son." Brandon stated tensely.

"This child just saved your family from being massacred in your sleep, unprepared." Sam countered turning to him. "I could have let this happen without anyone being the wiser but I didn't, now stop being a stubborn old man and do what I said." But then shrugged. "Unless you think you can withstand bullets."

Marie saw the tenseness in her husband's shoulder at the witch's cavalier attitude and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just do what he said, it's the least we can do after he did this." She muttered and pulled his arm to follow her, and continued to do so when he didn't put up a fight.

Sam rolled his eyes before heading over to the front door. He pulled his hood over his head and opened the door.

Gerard and the other six men behind him, aimed their guns and went to fire, but after a quick chant in Latin, Sam rendered their weapons useless. The hunters struggled to fire their guns but the trigger was stuck. "Don't bother." Sam called to them all earning their attention.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at hooded boy and peered through it, he frowned seeing it was the Mellal witch. "So, you're the reason my men have failed."

"I'm the reason that the fox parents haven't come to tear your throats out."

Gerard hummed making a hand gesture behind his back, the six men behind them interpreted the hand sign as them to draw their pistols. "Is that so?" he asked coyly. "Tell me," he began to walk forward, "did they kill my men?"

"No, because unlike you, they're not monsters." Sam replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Gerard's eyes were drawn to the black marks on the boy's arms and began to chuckle. "Oh, so that's how it is?" he asked. Sam raised a brow. "Another Mellal witch being sucked in by the Dark Arts."

Sam blinked confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean, you don't know?" Gerard asked. "Well, you should read up on the Mellal family and learn a little bout your heritage, which you could do if you would leave the kitsunes to their fate or suffer the same as them."

The witch narrowed his eyes at the man. There were many ways he could know about his family but the first possible way that came to mind was Alexis Rogue. Sam clenched his teeth when he felt blood beginning to drip from his nose and a headache was beginning to bloom. He overused his magic. Gerard noticed.

"It doesn't really matter, if I don't kill you, you'll kill yourself using that kind of magic." He gasped as Sam clenched his hand. It felt like a hand was wrapped around his throat and was trying to choke the life out of him.

The six men behind Gerard bared their guns at Sam, who immediately saw. He narrowed his eyes and his eyes began to glow. As the men went to fire at Sam, they froze. Slowly but surely the guns began to turn away from Sam while the hunter's hand shook as they struggled to stop their hands but the control Sam had over them was strong. Their hands didn't stop until the pistols each held was pointed at their own heads. "This is how things are going to go, Gerard." Sam said darkly. "You could either leave with all your people alive or I could let these men shoot themselves in their heads."

Gerard narrowed his eyes, judging the boy to see if he was serious or bluffing. "Sir." A man whimpered from behind him.

Sam tilted his head. Gerard flinched when a gunshot fired off and spun around. There was his man standing with the pistol pointed into the air before returning it to it's original place with it pointed at his temple. "Don't think that I won't end them, a murder for any cause is still a murderer."

"Wouldn't you be a murderer for killing them?" Gerard spat angrily, knowing his hands were tied either way. If he didn't leave there was the possibility of losing six men and if he left the Kitsune would roam free.

"I'm not going to kill them." Sam countered. "I'm not forcing them to pull the trigger, I just stopped them just before they pulled it at me, let's say…their arms are frozen and I redirected their aim to their heads, if I drop the spell, they'll drop themselves." Gerard grinded his teeth. "So, what do you say?" Sam questioned with a smile.

 _ **(SOT)**_

The next day, Allison walked into the Library sending subtle glances around for her boyfriend, she sent a sly glance to the camera hanging above the door before heading through the aisles of books and pulled out an electronic pad before sticking it through the books. On the other side were Sam, Scott and Stiles.

Scott grabbed it before zooming in on an entry about a Kanima. "It's everything Lydia could translate and trust me, she was very confused." Allison said.

"If Lydia was confused doing this, there's no way I could have translated it." Sam muttered as he read the entry of Scott's shoulder.

"What did you tell her?" Scott asked looking through the row of books.

Allison turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." As much as she struggled, she couldn't stop the amused smile from crossing her face.

Scott and Sam snorted in laughter while Stiles sighed. "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." He admitted.

Sam covered his mouth while Allison reeled back a little surprised. "O-oh, great." She said trying not to laugh.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really but Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison said.

"Stiles's was right, that's shocking." Sam muttered earning a glare from his friend, which went ignored by the witch.

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengence." Allison stated. "There's a story in there about the South American priest who used to Kanima to excuse murderers in his village."

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad."

"Stiles, we're the ones who wanted to kill it." Sam pointed out unashamed.

Allison cleared her throat and glared. "Stop interrupting me." She ordered.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"Until the bond grows strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles said deadpanned.

"Here's the thing though. The Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be…" Allison trailed off when she saw a girl putting a book away.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott read from the entry on the Kanima.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself."

"Wait, maybe it has something to do with his parents." Sam said earning their attention.

"That's what I was thinking." Allison said. "His real parents." She added when Scott and Stiles traded confused looks.

"Yeah, but does anyone actually know what happened to them?"

"Lydia might." Stiles said.

"Erica's father was the insurance adjuster who investigated his parent's case." Sam added.

Allison raised a brow. "How do you know that?" she asked.

Sam snorted. "I did some searching through the police files after Derek and I found out that there were people connected to the arson." He stated. "But I didn't look to far into the file and it's probably moved by now."

"So, Lydia is our safest bet."

"Well, what if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well," Allison said putting a book away, "he doesn't have a restraining order against me, I'll talk to him myself."

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a make-up exam remember?" Allison reminded.

Scott snorted before turning to Stiles and Sam, both who aced their exam. They nodded their heads in agreement. Scott looked uneasy and Sam rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go talk to him with her."

"It would." Scott said.

"I can take care of myself." Allison told them.

"Well, not only would it make Scott feel better it would give me something to do, so I'm coming." Sam stated.

"Alright but if he does anything…" Scott trailed off.

"Like?" Allison prompted.

Stiles tuck his head through the bookshelf. "Anything evil."

Allison placed her hand on his forehead and pushed his head back.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison stuck her head around the corner with her heels in her hands while Sam stood hiding behind the corner. "What's he doing?" Sam hissed.

"I don't know, let's go." She ordered. The two crept forward, slowly, and followed in the direction Jackson went in.

Allison, a little ahead of Sam, made it to the locker room door went to open it when it swung open revealing Matt standing there. They startled each other; Matt chuckled placing his hand on his chest. "You just scared the hell out of me." He said.

"Sorry, I wa-I was just, um, I was-nothing." She stuttered. Sam walked up behind her earning a quick glance from Matt.

"Ah, that's a-nice heels." He said still a little thrown.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting so I…" she trailed off.

Sam frowned watching Matt closely.

"Same reason I never wear mine." He said as Allison put her heels back on.

"What?"

Matt realized his mistake and shook his head. "Uh, forget it." He sighed. "Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big names spinning."

"Ooh, you mean like a rave?" Allison asked.

"Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party?" Without Matt noticing, Sam tapped the middle of Allison's back impatiently. "But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets-"

Sam's eyes widened. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he exclaimed moving forward and in front of Allison. "Are you hitting on her?" he asked, almost aggressively. Over protectiveness of not only Scott but Allison filled Sam's veins and his magic roared under his skin just tempted to throw the boy down the hall but Sam controlled it.

"Uh, that was the idea and none of your business so, Allison?" he asked looking past Sam. "Want me to get one?" he asked.

Allison shifted a little nervously at the tenseness in the witch's shoulder and the fact that they needed to talk to Jackson. She touched his bare wrist and fought the urge to pull back when she noticed the vein in his arms looked like they were darkening, becoming visible. "Uh, yeah, yeah, sure." Allison said distracted.

Matt nodded walking forward. "All right, cool, um it's Friday, so…looking forward to it." He said before walking away.

"What the hell, Allison?" Sam asked.

"That's just what I was thinking." She said looking into his eyes and then back down at his wrist, his veins weren't darkening anymore but they were more visible than she would like. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Sam frowned. "Sure, I'm fine, why?" he asked quickly losing interest in the fact that Allison just agreed to a date with Matt. That struck him odd but he didn't care. They both heard gagging and walked into the locker room.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia said as she strutted through the halls with a binder in her right hand and Stiles following after her.

"Come on, anyone who says they're not supposed to tell anyone, is dying to tell someone." Stiles said almost pleadingly. "So tell me!"

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked curiously. It struck her odd that Stiles wanted to know about her ex's parents when he made it clear he could barely tolerate Jackson anymore than Sam.

"I can't tell you that." Stiles said.

Of course, Lydia rolled her eyes. "Then I'm not telling _you_." She was tired of secrets being kept, even after Sam told her he was witch he was still keeping secrets and acting weird. She frowned.

Stiles faltered before coming back. "But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" he asked, his words almost confusing himself.

"Was that a question?" Lydia asked.

"It felt like a question."

Lydia hummed. "Well, tell me if this feels like an answer, no." she said with a mischievous smile. If he friends were going to keep secrets from her, she'd keep them from them.

Stiles groaned before following after Lydia not noticing that Erica Reyes had been listening to their conversation. The blonde licked her lips sultrily before smiling widely and following after them.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Sam and Allison crept through he boy's locker room as they heard the showers turned on. "Jackson?" Allison called earning a sharp look from Sam. "What?" she hissed lowly. "We're not trying to attack him, we want to talk."

"If he decides to attack us, a couple words from me will calm him down." He said referring to his use of magical chants.

"In here." They heard from the showers. Allison and Sam traded looks before heading towards the showers.

"Just to let you know, Jackson, I'm here too." He called. "So try not to, grow claws or anything." He muttered last part earning a elbow to his gut from Allison. "Oomf!" he exclaimed.

They made it to the showers; Allison's eyes widened when she caught an eye full of Jackson's naked body while Sam only eyed his wet body and smirked. "If you weren't such a jackass I'd be turned on by this." He said before turning around and stepping out. "I sneak into the boy's locker room and the naked guy I have to see is Jackson, not bad, but I'd rather it had been Danny or even Isaac or Boyd." Sam said coyly watching as Allison's face bled red.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked turning off the water.

"Y-you could have warned us."

"If he had I would have pulled my phone out and taken pictures." Sam quipped.

"You're the one that walked into the boy's locker room." Jackson stated darkly as he ventured towards the opening leading to the two teens.

"We thought, I thought….forget it." Allison said.

Sam frowned. "Were you testing your gag reflex in here?" Sam taunted. "We heard gagging." He headed over to the bench and sat down.

Jackson walked out ignoring Sam's taunt. "Did you want to talk about something?" he asked walking out and saw Allison's back facing him.

"We can talk later." She went to move but Jackson jutted his arm out, blocking her path.

Sam tensed and stood up before storming over to Jackson. "Let's talk now." Jackson said but Sam pulled Allison by the arm and pulled her behind him. "Problem?" he asked.

Sam placed his hand on Allison's stomach and pushed him back as he stepped back but Jackson stepped forward. "In case you haven't notice, the dark jackass act isn't a turn on for Allison if that's what you're up to." Sam sneered and clenched his teeth trying to reel his magic back under his control but something about Jackson, right at that moment, was setting warning bells through his head.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"Lydia." Stiles called as he followed her up the stairs but she didn't slow down in her strut. "Lydia, come on! Lydia, wait!" before he could say anymore a blonde blur pushed him up against the wall. He whined in pain. ""Ah, ah, hey, Erica." He greeted.

Erica placed her hand on Stiles's chest. "Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" she demanded.

Stiles looked down at her hand and saw her claws were out. "Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" he asked before pointing in the direction of the camera causing Erica to look over her shoulder and removed her hand. "That's right, you wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman."

Erica smirked before leaning against the wall. "If you're wondering about Jackson's parents, they're about half a mile from here." She stated. "In Beacon Hills Cemetary."

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison watched as Sam and Jackson stared at each other with heated eyes, she wasn't surprised to see the dark look in Jackson's eyes but she was a little uneasy to see how aggressive Sam was being, she wasn't used to the usually passive and cool witch being anything but. "Uh, guys, we should go, we have class." She said pulling on Sam's jacket sleeve.

Jackson stepped forward and this time, Sam didn't step back. "Oh, no, no, you don't." Jackson said and chuckled. "No, you both have perfect grades, you can skip one class." He listened in on Allison's heart and heard it slamming against her chest. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Your heart is beating like crazy."

Allison opened her mouth but Sam stepped forward, the lights above them flickered and shook under the weight of Sam's releasing a small amount of his power. "Something else is about to be beaten like crazy." Sam sneered.

"You really think so?" Jackson asked glancing up and then eyeing Sam. "I don't know what you are, Sammy," Sam's right eyebrow twitched in irritation of the nickname, "but I do know you're not normal but lucky for me, neither am I."

"You can say that again." Came Sam's reply. "But your _not normal_ is different from my _not normal_." Sam stated. "Because my _not normal_ …" he trailed off. Jackson grunted when an invisible force slammed into his chest. "Is almost paranormal." Sam finished with a tilt of his head.

Jackson's eyes flashed yellow before returning to their average green color. "Oh?" Jackson asked. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"If you were smart you'd be." Sam said before tilting his head in a different direction.

"You honestly think you can take me on? With that parlor trick?" Jackson asked. "Just how stupid are you?"

"It varies." Sam said deadpanned.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Erica walked down the hall with a smirk on her face while Sitles scrambled to catch up to her. He remembered how Sam told them that Erica's father was involved in the investigation of Jackson's parents, they never thought to ask the shewolf. "Okay, wait!" Stiles exclaimed causing Erica's smirk to grow larger. "Do you know how they died?" he asked once he caught up to her.

"Maybe, if you tell me why you're so interested."

"Um…" Stiles trailed off knowing that Scott would probably kill him if he handed Jackson over to Derek's she-wolf.

Erica stopped as a realization hit her. "It's him isn't it? She asked.

"What?" Stiles asked alarm and decided to play ignorant. "Him? Him who?" he asked.

Erica began to walk forward again. "The test didn't work but it's still him." She sneered. "It's Jackson."

Stiles's jaw dropped knowing that he had led Erica to that conclusion.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"Look, we need to go." Allison said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him towards the exit but Jackson got in front of them again.

"What about you Allison?" Jackson asked turning his attention away from the witch. "I thought you wanted to talk." She said.

Allison stepped back while Sam glared. "I changed my mind."

"You sure because you look a little stressed." He stated, his complete and utter attention on Allison so he didn't notice Sam waved his hand.

Jackson went flying through the air and his back hit the ground but Jackson got up unbothered. "What is it Allison? Is it Scott? It's that isn't it? I can't believe you thought your little romeo and Juliet story would last. You do realize that Scott's probably going to run and join up with Derek and his pack of wolves, and if you don't realize that, you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town."

Sam lashed out again, this time more violent. Jackson groaned and fell to his knees when his head erupted in a blistering pain. With a flick of his wrist, Sam sent Jackson flying through the row of lockers and knocked them down.

"I've been wanting to shut him up since I first met him." Sam told Allison over his shoulder. Allison frowned but her eyes widened when Jackson got up. "Sam!" she exclaimed when Jackson was suddenly in front of them and had punched Sam to the ground.

Witch grunted when his head hit the lockers and disoriented him.

Allison gasped as Jackson turned to her but the dark look in his eyes was gone. "Allison?" he asked stepping back and turned to Sam. "What-Sam? What happened?" he asked confused.

Scott walked in and looked around, he saw Allison on the floor staring at Jackson, who was pulling on his pants, before glancing over at his best friend who was getting to his trying to sit up straight. "Scott, Scott, wait!" Allison called but it was too late.

Scott launched himself and Jackson before pushing him into the other row of lockers, they also fell down. Jackson glared up at the werewolf from his place on the lockers. "I have a restraining order!" he pratically roared at the werewolf.

"Trust me, I've been restraining myself." Scott stated.

Jackson threw himself at Scott and grabbed him by the front of his shirt before slamming him against the gate behind them and then tossing him into the shower room.

Allison turned to Sam and crawled over to him, she helped him sit up. "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "Other than a little pissed, I'm fine." He said before looking around and noticed Scott was there. "Oh, when did he get here?" he asked nonchalantly.

Allison looked over at her boyfriend. "Not too long ago, can you stop them from fighting?" she asked.

"Not without blowing their heads off their shoulders." Sam said and shook his head, he was seeing two of everything. "I think I have a mild concussion."

Allison frowned and held four fingers up in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

"Too many to be on one hand." Sam jumped a little started at the sound of the fight. "They're really going at it…good." He smirked. "Scott deserves to kick this guys ass."

In the shower, Jackson stormed up to Scott, who was still on the floor and stood up, and grabbed him. He slammed the werewolf against the wall and did it again until Scott grabbed him by the head and head butted him and then throwing him head first against the wall.

Jackson fell to the ground and Scott glared down at him before walking over and reached for him. Jackson placed his foot on Scott's stomach and kicked him back.

Scott grunted when his back hit the wall causing a small dent surrounded my cracks in the wall and then fell to the ground. Jackson got up and began to walk away until Scott launched himself over the wall and kicked Jackson in the middle of his shoulder blades, sending the jock forward and to the ground.

Jackson glanced around as he lied on the ground until he saw the desks of weights besides him and tossed it at Scott like it was a Frisbee after getting up.

The werewolf caught the weight and looked at Jackson in time to see him coming at him. Jackson kicked the weight in Scott's hand causing Scott to flying into the wall behind him and drop the weight. Jackson grabbed Scott and threw him into the sink, shattering it.

Water showered the two.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the halls, Stiles was still following Erica. "You can't tell Derek, okay?" he asked. "There's a lot more to this that you don't know about." Erica hummed uncaringly. "And just because you got the alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people."

Erica turned to face him. "Why not?" she demanded. "That's all anyone ever used to do to me." Stiles saw a flash of the old Erica in those amber eyes of hers. The pain and hurt she went through because how her looks and how she acted. "Sam was probably the closest thing I had to a friend last year but guess what? He blew me off in favor of Miss Lydia Martin." She turned her head. "And I used to have the worst crush in the world on you." She smiled, a smile filled with hurt. "Yeah, you, Stiles and you never once even noticed me." Stiles looked away and Erica got in his line of vision. "Exactly like how you're not noticing me now." Erica followed his line of sight and found it on the puddle leading from under a door.

They jumped when the door opened and Scott was thrown out with Jackson following after him. Erica immediately grabbed Jackson who was ready to start wailing on Scott, who Stiles quickly grabbed. Allison and Sam ran out.

The witch saw Erica having some trouble with Jackson and went over, helping her restrain him by using his telekinesis to strengthen his muscles, and Allison helped grabbed Scott.

People in the halls began to crowd around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Adrian, their Chemistry teacher, demanded as he strutted up to the six teens. "Hey! Enough! Enough!" he ordered. He stood between Allison, Scott and Stiles while Erica and Sam stood behind Jackson. "What do you idiot think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down!"

"Mr. McCall? Wanna explain yourself?" Adrian asked. Everyone watched as the group traded glances but none noticed that Matt had Allison's IPad in his hands. "Stilinski? Mellal?" he demanded.

"You dropped this." Matt said holding out the IPad but Adrian snatched it from his hands. "You and you…" he said pointing at Jackson and Scott before his eyes landed on Allison, Sam, Erica and Stiles. "Actually, all of you, detention. 3:00."

Sam sighed as he watched their Chemistry teacher walk away before turning to Scott. "Bet you wished you didn't advocate so much to save him, huh?" he taunted earning a glare from Scott.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Alright! Here it is! Now, I have to say I'm proud of the way I handled the first part of this chapter. People were wondering what would happen to the Kitsune family and I told you all Sam would handle it. He did. I think I have him doing a little much for a sixteen year old alone, hence why I had that parents help him a little.**_

 _ **No Alexis this chapter but a mention. I actually forgot that Sam doesn't know a lot about his Coven or his families other than what he can read from the grimoire and that's the Hernandez's family grimoire.**_

 _ **Hmm, Sam is acting a little different, no? Three guesses why that is.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Erica and Sam interact, Santos rears his face again, and a lot more.**_


	26. Chapter 26: Restraint Part 2

_**Alright! Here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **(Chapter 13)**_

In the school's office, Victoria Argent sat at the camera monitor. Her eyes were narrowed as she saw her daughter rush out from the boy's locker room with the Mellal witch that her husband warned her about. Before them was Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore.

At the door, Melissa McCall walked into the office and up to Victoria Argent. "Hi, there." She greeted with a polite smile. She was still dressed in her nurse's garbs with her dark locks pulled back in a ponytail.

Victoria turned away from the camera monitor and wheeled over to the desk closer to the McCall woman. "Oh, I'll make an announcement, have Scott brought to the office." She said grabbing the phone, ready to dial.

"Uh, actually," Melissa interrupted leaning forward a little, "I came here to talk to you." She admitted.

"Me?" Victoria raised a brow and put the phone back on the hook. This was a surprise, as she hasn't seen the nurse since her little _accident_.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the halls, Lydia slammed the locker door shut while mystery boy stood there eyeing her as she did. "Busy after school?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Always." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes and turned to the boy.

"Well, unbusy yourself, I wanna talk to you." He said. "Actually, I want to show you something." He corrected himself.

The strawberry blonde crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "I though we'd gotten past the slightly rapey language." She mocked with a smile.

The boy chuckled and looked away. "And…bring the flower." He said ignoring her taunts and turned, walking away.

 _ **(SOT)**_

After school, in detention, Adrian Harris stood in the library eyeing his watch every now and again until he saw the students walk through the threshold. Sitting at the same table, Erica and Sam sat next to one another while Scott and Stiles sat across from them.

At the next table sat Allison next to Matt and Jackson sat across from them.

Jackson sent an irritated look at Scott before turning to their Chemistry teacher. "Oh, uh…we can't be in detention together." He told Adrian, who raised a brow. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All these tools?" Adrian asked deadpanned.

"No, just us tools." Stiles interrupted gesturing between himself and Scott.

"Fine, you two," Adrian said pointing at the werewolf and human, and then pointed to the table across from Sam and Erica, "over there." He ordered, as Scott and Stiles got up, Sam began to do the same. Adrian saw. "Mellal, sit, this is detention not a hang out for you and your friends."

The witch rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat before crossing his arms over his chest. Erica shot him a sultry smirk, which he responded with turning away from her.

The blonde she-wolf pouted. "Aw, Sammy," she took pride in the way Sam's shoulder's immediately became rigid at the mention of the nickname, "you don't wanna talk to the big bad wolf? All because I almost broke one of little red's nails?" she taunted.

The phrase if looks could kill crossed Erica's mind as Sam turned and glared at her, his eyes glowing green but quickly faded and his temple began to throb.

Erica frowned when she noticed blood beginning to bubble from his nose and slowly trailed down. "You're bleeding." She pointed out.

Touching the blood under his nose, Sam groaned when his temple throbbed. "I've noticed." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why is it happening?" she asked.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her before glancing over at Scott, who was staring in the same direction of the Allison, and turned back to her. "It happens…when I overuse magic." Which he definitely did yesterday and then today, even if just a little. "And I'm crashing off my high from magic." He muttered.

Erica rolled her eyes and reached inside her pockets before pulling out an unused tissue. "Here." She handed it to him. He snatched it from her hand and cleaned his face. "You're welcome." She muttered sarcastically.

With Scott and Stiles, the werewolf continued to glare at the oblivious Kanima while clenching his fist. "I'm going to kill him." He growled, images of how he found Jackson standing over Allison naked flickered through his mind making him angrier.

Stiles shook his hand. "No, you're not." Stiles contradicted pointing at him. "You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him."

Scott faced his friend. "No, you're right let's kill him."

"Oh…no."

At the other table, Jackson sat with his arms crossed over his chest and glared at the row of books while Matt was looking through the IPad and zoomed in. "Kanima." He said aloud.

Allison's head snapped in his direction, looking at him strangely, while he eyed her back. Before they both turned away.

Back with Erica and Sam, the witch turned to her. "Look, I didn't expect for us to be besties or whatever but I did expect for you to gain some trust after what we did to Jason." He whispered knowing she could hear him clearly.

"Because it didn't matter." Erica replied tossing her hair over her shoulder. "She was just some stuck up bitch that we thought was a monster and Derek ordered it." Her tone was nonchalant and dismissive.

"It did matter, Erica, she's my best friend." He snapped quietly before taking a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. "Would you have hurt me to go to her?" he asked.

"What?" Erica asked confused.

"If I had stood in your way, would you have hurt me to get to Lydia? Isaac shown that he would have and Derek probably would have knocked me out, but what about you?"

Erica hummed and thought about it. Would she have hurt him? No, she wouldn't have but she would have tried to get past him. She didn't answer so Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack from the ground.

 _ **(SOT)**_

"I was under the impression that they were no longer dating." Victoria said. Standing in front of her desk was Melissa McCall, the werewolf's mother.

Melissa shook her head. "Me too, but it looks like they are." She looked away a little embarrassed to know about her son's… _personal_ life. "And more…a _lot_ more." She bit her bottom lips for a moment.

Victoria nodded her head. "How do you know it's not some other impressionable young girl…with severely low standards?" she questioned, the civil tone her voice once held was now gone.

With a scoff, Melissa eyed the woman. "Because I know Scott and Allison is the only one he ever talked about like that." She said still maintaining her civil tone despite the woman basically insinutating her daughter was too good for her son. "And I just want to make sure they continue to be safe."

A smile crawled across Victoria's face. This smile was like a knife. "I couldn't agree more."

 _ **(SOT)**_

Stiles eyed Matt from where he sat while Scott had his head on the table. Matt was still looking through the IPad they had translated the Latin entry on the Kanima. "Hey, what if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing goes back to the video, right? And remember Sam said that he helped Danny with the video."

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott whispered.

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed quietly. "He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

Scott looked over his shoulder at the photographer talking with Jackson while eating a bag of chips. "So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep?" he asked deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…he's evil." He finished as if that explained it all.

Matt glanced over at saw Stiles and Scott eyeing him. Scott turned to Stiles. "You just don't like him." Scott said.

"The guy bugs me."

Over at the other table, Sam noticed that Erica had a faraway look on her face and frowned. "What are they talking about?" he asked.

Erica blinked and turned to him. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Erica, that stereotype is tired, I'm talking about Scott and Stiles, I know you're listening to their conversation." He whispered turning his body in the chair to face her.

Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Stiles think that Matt is the one that sent Jackson to kill all those people."

The witch raised a brow and looked over at Matt, he looked like a normal boy as he offered Jackson some of his chips. "It's not completely out of the realm of possibility." Sam muttered. "He was the one who found the footage missing and could be the one who erased it."

"Stiles thinks that he doesn't want to be placed under suspicious eyes." Erica added.

"Of course he doesn't, who would when having a teenage reptile boy commit murder?"

"But what if it isn't him?" Erica asked.

"Then who could it be?"

At the other table, Jackson groaned as a blistering pain began to bubble in the forefront of his head. Matt and Allison eyed him. "Are you okay?" the photographer asked as Jackson got up and grabbed his backpack before walking away.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said rubbing at his face.

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked noticing the look of pain on Jackson's face and stood up. "You don't look so good."

Jackson shook his head. "I just need some water." He said walking out.

Adrian walked from around his desk and eyed the other six students still sitting at the tables. "No one leaves their seats." He said before turning around and walking out.

Stiles and Scott waited until the door closed before they all but flew over to the table where their best friend was sitting with the she-wolf and sat across from them. "Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." He said.

"Maybe." Erica said coyly.

"Talk." Scott ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes turning to Erica. "I'm sorry, Erica, it seems Scott forgot his manners and that not everyone is entitled to give him everything." He said sarcastically. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse." Erica said closing her notebook and look at Scott. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Sam nodded his head. He got the same agreement for when he turns eighteen. Everything his grandmother owned, family land, property and money, would be owned by him as she left everything in his name.

"So, not only is Jackson rich now, he's getting richer when he's eighteen?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Yep."

Stiles shook his head. "Something's are deeply wrong with that." He muttered.

"Having money doesn't make you happy, Stiles." Sam stated.

"Of course _you_ would say that." Stiles quipped. Sam rolled his eyes. "You're parents throw money at you."

"Focus." Scott ordered before they all turned back to Erica.

The blonde sat forward. "You know what, I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's in box." She said as she opened her laptop. "It's where he keeps everything."

Sam eyed the blonde as a question struck him. Why was Erica so willingly giving up this information? He wondered but kept quiet deciding to watch her instead.

The P.A. activated. "Scott McCall, please report to the principle's office."

All the other occupants of detention looked at Scott, while he gulped wondering what they could want with him.

 _ **(SOT)**_

At the Martin Household, Lydia sat at her vanity going through her purse searching for something and didn't find it; she threw her purse to the ground. Turning to her vanity, she opened the drawer and opened it, searching that also but didn't find it there either.

She huffed wondering where the hell she could have put it. She lifted a book and lifted under it before slamming it closed.

After leaving her room and going down stairs, she walked outside and checked the growing garden in her front yard checking to see if she could find the flower mystery boy gave her but it wasn't there. "Perfect." She muttered and turned to look away but her eyes landed on the gate leading outside of her backyard.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she were in a trance and she walked over to the gate.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In detention, Jackson walked back in with Adrian following him. Erica, Sam nor Stiles took their eyes off of Erica's laptop screen as Jackson walked over and took his original spot with Allison and Matt, dropping his backpack to the ground.

With the other three, Stiles and Sam eyed the screen as Erica clicked through files. "Don't forget the dates." Stiles reminded.

"Passenger's arrived at the Hospital DOA, the estimated time of death…9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995."

Jackson's birthday is June 15." Sam said sounding a bit confused. "How is that possible?"

Adrian stood from his desk and grabbed his laptop holding, zipping it audibly with the purpose of gaining the students attention. Everyone began to grab their belongings and stand also causing him to chuckle. "Oh, no, I'm sorry." All the students traded confused looks. "Yes, I'm leaving but none of you are." Stiles sat down, as he's been in this position before.

"You've got to be kidding me." Matt said deadpanned.

"You may all go when you're done with the reshelving." He patted the books on the carts he stood between.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "If you think I'm staying after school to restock books because you half budget faculty members couldn't be bothered to do the jobs you've been assigned or don't have the brain cells for, you're sadly mistaken." He insulted.

Adrian clenched his jaw. "If you leave, it'll be immediate suspension."

Stiles eyed his friend, who looked ready to walk out despite the consequences. But in the end, Sam sat back down.

"Enjoy your evenings." Adrian said turning around and walking out.

"I should have turned him into a toad." Sam muttered to himself.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Scott walked into the principal's office and saw Allison's mother sitting behind the desk sharpening a pencil with a deadly look in her eye. "The principal wanted to see me?" he asked.

Victoria removed the pencil from the sharpener. "No…I did." She said grabbing the tip of the pencil, testing it's sharpness against the pad of her finger. "I'm concerned about the detention today, how Allison ended up in there…with you, Mr. Mellal and Mr. Stilinski." She said before sticking the pencil back into the sharpener, not satisfied with the sharpness of the lead.

Scott wet his lips and glanced at the sharpener before looking at his girlfriend's mother.

Victoria removed the pencil again. "A sink was ripped off the wall, you're lucky I'm here to explain that to people some how." She said. Scott winced at the mention of his ass kicking, handed to him by Jackson. "You realize that?" Victoria continued.

"Yeah, I do now." He admitted sincerely.

"Good." She waved the sharpened pencil near her face and narrowed her eyes. "Are you having sex with my daughter?" she asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

Scott wished she had been. "Uh…" he trailed off when Victoria stuffed the pencil back into the sharpener, never taking her eyes off of him. The pencil continued to be sharpened, becoming shorter over time. "No, I'm not having sex with your daughter." He denied.

Victoria removed the pencil and saw it had been shortened to the point of it almost being useless. "I certainly hope not." Scott glanced at the shortened pencil concerned. Her threat was received loud and clear.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Barefoot in the wood, Lydia walked with her long hair being blown behind her and ignoring any discomfort that being barefoot brought her. She heard something snap from behind her and glanced over her shoulder quickly before facing forward again.

She turned forward again and saw a beautiful, large, orange-bricked house there. Without a second thought, Lydia walked up to the house and opened the door, stepping inside. "Hello?" she called.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Allison, Scott and Stiles stood in one row. "It means he was born after his mom died by c-section." He informed them. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

Erica walked by them ignoring the conversation and walked into the aisle where Sam was stacking books. He took the books from her hands and began to stack them too.

In the next aisle were Jackson and Matt.

Jackson breathed heavily as he held the book, that earned him a concerned look from Matt. "You okay, dude?" he asked.

Perspiration covered Jackson's pale face as he gave shallow breaths and gave jerky head nods before going back to stacking books.

With the trio, Allison nodded her head. "So was it an accident or not?" she asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive but Sam seems to think it wasn't an accident."

Scott raised a brow. "Why?"

"He said he just got a feeling."

"Did he think that Jackson's parents could have been murdered?"

"Like I said, he only got a feeling, nothing more but if they were it falls in line with the Kanima myth." He stated. "It seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson or the person whose controlling him?" Allison questioned.

The next two aisles away, Jackson picked up a book and narrowed his eyes when he saw his name written on the side. After closing his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he saw that his name was no longer there. He put the book back as he panted and picked up another book, the front read _Close your eyes Jackson._

Jackson blinked again and the front went back to normal.

"We have to talk to him." Scott said. "We have to tell him." With that he headed in the direction of Jackson ignoring his girlfriend's protests. Scott paused when he saw a book fallen to the ground and crept closer until he made it to the aisle where Matt was lying with a scratch on the back of his neck.

Scott kneeled over Matt and missed the blur flying over him causing the ceiling to crack and debris to fall over them. Scott looked up and could hear the direction it was heading in. "Erica! Sam!" he called in warning.

Erica's eyes flashed yellow while Sam looked up confused, she saw the blur fly over her and caused books along with large chunks of debris to fall over them. She quickly tackled Sam out of the way before the books could hit him.

The next aisle, Stiles pulled Allison away from where the books would have hit her causing them both to fall, he used his body to shield her.

Sam and Erica got to their feet before backing away, Sam looked around until he heard something land behind him and Erica, he turned quicker than she did and saw the Kanima. He went to wave his hand but nothing happened. "What?" he gasped before pain exploded in his head causing him to close his eyes. He could see stars.

The Kanima ignored the witch in pain and slashed Erica in the back of the neck before launching itself back into the air. Erica fell to the ground unable to move, her eyes still glowing yellow.

Scott moved around and saw Sam kneeling down clutching his head with blood trailing down from both his nostrils. "Sam! Sam, what's wrong?" he called but in the moment of all the chaos the Kanima was causing he couldn't run over to check on him.

He turned around and flinched when he saw a half-transformed Jackson standing there. It growled over the sound of electricity crackling. Scott responded with a growl also. Jackson pushed Scott with strength sending Scott flying into the cart of books, knocking them both to the ground.

Scott got up and ran over, kneeling next to Stiles and Allison.

Sam, stood as the pain began to recede, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He looked behind him, his eyes widened when they landed on Erica. "Erica?" he muttered kneeling over her slowly, he felt lightheaded and confused. Why weren't his powers working? He questioned himself as he pulled Erica's head into his lap. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

She gave a shuddering breath. "No…no, somethin's wrong…" he words were slurring a little.

Sam placed his hand on Erica's head and tried to get a sense what was wrong, only for nothing to happen. "What the hell is going on?"

When Jackson finally stopped writing, they all eyed the board. " _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_." It read. In a blur, Jackson launched himself out of the window.

They all got to their feet. Allison and Scott walked up to the board and eyed the writing but Stiles saw Erica grunting and jerking around, fallen out of Sam's lap, who was rubbing at his temple. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Stiles exclaimed running over and grabbing at Erica. "I think she's having a seizure."

While Scott and Stiles picked Erica up, Allison kneeled next to Sam and placed a hand on his cheek before flinching at the heated skin. "What the hell?" she muttered eyeing him.

"I don't know what's happening, this hasn't happened before." Sam told her.

Allison narrowed her eyes at the dark veins crawling from under Sam's shirt and grabbed the shoulder sleeve of the shirt and pulled it to the side. The veils in his arms were black. "Sam, what is this?" she asked concerned.

Sam turned his head, ignoring the throbbing in his temple, and his eyes widened. "I don't know…" but he had a guess, not that he would share it…yet. "But whatever it is, I can't use my powers and when I tried…I feel excoriating pain." He said through clenched teeth.

Scott walked over and kneeled next to them. "Go check on Matt, I got him." He tossed Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped to his feet while Allison did as said.

Stiles tried to hold onto a jerky Erica. "We need to get her to the Hospital."

She shook her head. "To Derek, only to Derek." She stuttered out.

"When we get her to the Hospital…" Scott began but was interrupted by Erica, who insisted that they take her to Derek.

Allison eyed them. "Go."

Scott glanced at Sam. "Are you okay to walk?" he asked.

The witch nodded his head. "Yeah, we need to get her to Derek, now." He told him standing up straight.

Scott nodded letting go of Sam and went to the other aisle with Stiles and picked up Erica, while Sam followed at a slower pace but fast enough to keep up. None of them noticed that the camera watched their every move and followed the four out.

 _ **(SOT)**_

Lydia stood at the stairs of the seemingly empty home. "Hello?" she called as she walked down the stairs and glanced around the house.

Mystery boy walked in and stopped at the threshold. "Over here." He said causing Lydia to spin around and look at him.

She frowned. "Is this your house?"

The boy looked around as he walked down the stairs. "It was, I'll tell you all about it," Lydia felt her heart stutter in nervousness as he got closer, "but first…did you bring the flower?" he asked.

Lydia looked away but the boy walked behind her and stopped there. "I couldn't find it." She admitted.

"That's okay." He told her. "But since you don't have it, I'm gonna need that kiss." He placed his hand on Lydia's hips and leaned down to kiss her. Lydia was hesitant but did it anyways. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer as the kiss became more passionate.

But when she pulled away, she looked at the mirror behind her, her eyes widened when she saw the reflection. It was her standing in a burned house with a bald man in front of her. She focused on the boy and saw it was no longer the boy.

She whimpered as she stumbled back. The man standing in front of her was covered in blood and wearing leather with a glint in his eyes that made her nervous. He began to walk closer to her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Lydia threw herself back and hit the wall of the chimney looking hysterical, sobs broke free as she fell to the ground and screamed.

 _ **(SOT)**_

In the train station, Scott walked in with Erica in his arms and his friends' following behind them. "Pull her up!" Derek ordered after Scott handed her to him.

Stiles did as told and moved behind Erica, holding her up, while Sam and Scott kneeled down for different reasons. Sam was tired and Scott wanted a closer look. "Is she dying?" Stiles questioned.

"She might, I…this is why this is going to hurt." Derek said grabbing her arm and breaking her wrist.

Sam's heart lurched forward at the sound of Erica's shrill scream and he fought through the pain getting to his feet, preparing to throw himself at Derek, but Scott stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sam snapped.

Scott used his other hand to cover his mouth while Derek stared into Sam's eyes. "It'll trigger the healing process." He told them but then shook his head. "I still have to get the venom out." Derek began to squeeze tighter. Sam closed his eyes while Scott or Stiles couldn't take their eyes off of it. It was like a car accident, the shock of it not wearing off.

Stiles gulped as he saw blood spilling onto the ground of the newspaper as Derek wrung her arm to free her of the venom. Erica's cries bounced off the walls before they stopped and she went limp, falling into Stiles and looking up at him through the painful haze. "Stiles…you make a good batman." She told him before passing out.

Once Derek was done, he looked around at the Stiles and Scott, who still had their eyes open, before turning to Sam, whose eyes were still closed. "You can open your eyes." He muttered.

Upset green eyes opened slowly and landed on Erica, saw she was unconscious and blood was trailing on the newspaper. "Oh, Erica." He sighed before reaching over and brushing a lock of hair from her sweaty face.

Derek watched as Stiles and Sam began to help Erica from the ground before walking out. Scott followed him. "You know who it is." He stated.

The alpha turned around the face the omega and sat down on a stack of boxes. "Jackson." He said.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" he asked. Derek still looked upset over his second beta being hurt. Scott frowned. "I'm going to help you stop him as part of your pack." Scott said. Derek turned to him slightly surprised. "If you want me in fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek prompted knowing there was more. Nothing could ever be easy with this kid.

"And we do it my way."

Derek stared at the werewolf as if he had just said the most stupidest thing he ever heard. Before he could respond, Sam walked up to them, hugging himself. "Erica is still out but she's healing." He reported.

Scott's watched as the alpha's attention was immediately transferred to his friend, the harsh look in Derek's eyes softened a fraction. Scott knew it was for both the witch and the blonde beta. "And you left her unconscious with a hormonal Stilinski." He stated deadpanned.

"If that was just any hormonal Stilisnki I wouldn't have but it's Stiles and he's a good guy, and a virgin." He snorted and chuckled. "Erica's safe with him."

Scott raised a brow. "Are you alright? What happened to your earlier?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek demanded.

Sam sighed rubbing his forehead. "Magic overdose, or something close to it, and it weakened my powers."

"What weakened your powers?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"You would have had to do something to drain yourself of your magical reserves, so what was it?" Derek asked.

The exorcism, taking out the Argents, and then using his powers in school. Sam was surprised he was lying on the ground unconscious. He clenched the bloody tissue in his hand. "Training." He lied and spun around heading back into the train.

Derek and Scott traded looks. "He was lying." Derek stated.

"Yeah, he tends to do that now a days." Scott sighed eyeing his friend's back remembering the days when the three of them never kept secrets.

Things were changing and he wasn't sure if all of these changes were good.

In the train, Stiles was kneeling in front the the blonde werewolf as she laid in the seat of the train when Sam walked back in and sat next to Stiles, grabbing Erica's hand.

 _ **(END)**_

 _ **Finished! This was a shorter chapter and I tried to prolong it as much as I could but hey.**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me what you think.**_

 ** _I've shown you a strong Sam last chapter but this chapter I've shown you the afterburn. A side affect of dark magic, something none of his friends knows he's using. What do you think his friends will think when they find out?_**

 ** _If Erica survived in the series I really think her and Stiles would have been something more. Maybe a relationship or better friends._**

 ** _And more Santos next chapter._**


	27. Chapter 27: Raving Part 1

_**(Chapter 14)**_

"So, explain it to me again." Stiles said sat in the kitchen at the island of Sam's kitchen with his laptop on the island top in front of him. "You're powers aren't working and…what? You need recharged with some kind of witchy battery pack or potion?" he asked the witch, who was kneeling behind the island and hidden from the human's line of sight.

After dropping Scott of at home, seeing as he was still grounded by his mother, Stiles and Sam decided to go back to the witch's home, where Sam revealed his problem.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his head out of the cabinets before standing up with his phone in his hands. "I don't know what's happening to my powers Stiles, okay?" he asked irritated and placed the phone on the island top. "All I know is that just before Jackson attacked they stopped working."

Stiles leaned forward with his forearms on the island top while looking around the laptop. "Do you think it has something to do with the Kanima venom? Maybe it works on you in a different way than Erica or Derek." He suggested.

"Except for the fact that the Kanima didn't touch me, so that couldn't be it." The witch refuted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Whiskey brown eyes returned to the laptop and sighed. "Look, I've looked through almost every file on here and found nothing of a witch's magic just mysteriously disappearing."

"Well, maybe my kind is smart enough not to put their business out there where anyone can easily find it!" Sam snapped and slammed his hands on the top of the island causing Stiles to jump.

"Moody, do you have some kind of witchy menstrual cycle?" he said in jest but his friend didn't look amused. Iridescent green eyes narrowed at him. Stiles gulped before turning back to the computer. "Alright, uh, well…wait," he said lifting his head again, "didn't you say that the Argent's have a witch with them? Maybe you should ask her."

Alexis Rogue. Sam rolled his eyes and turned away from Stiles; he hasn't talked to her since they were able to discard the spirit from Laura's corpse and she helped him bury Laura's body, putting him in her debt. "That's out of the question." Sam stated stubbornly.

"What? Why?" Stiles demanded and closed his laptop. "She could know why you're powers aren't working!" he exclaimed. "And with everything going on right now, you can't be walking around all human and defenseless."

"You're human and defenseless, Stiles."

"Exactly, that's why I have a witch and a werewolf as best friends bodyguards to protect me." He replied in a way that made it hard to bite back the smile that wanted to spread across his face. Stiles said that with the up most confidence. Stiles really believed that his best friends would and could protect him.

"Right." Sam agreed with a small nod.

"Good, now do you want to go talk to her?"

"No!"

Stiles threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Why the hell not?" he whined.

"Stiles, that chick as attacked me, manipulated me, put me in her debt and threatened you guys." Sam listed through while ticking them off on his fingers. "I would rather take a taser to my testicles before I go ask her for any type of help, got it?"

"Way to paint a picture, Sammy." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I asked you a question."

"Fine! We won't go ask her anything but I really think that you're being unreasonable about this." There was a knock at the door. Sam huffed and turned around, walking out of the kitchen. Stiles scrambled out of his seat and followed him. "I mean, you live here alone and now you're powerless."

"We don't know for how long." Sam argued as he came to a stop in front of the door with his hand on the knob.

"Exactly, who knows what other kind of _things_ would love to get their hands on a…" he trailed off as Sam opened the door and saw a man standing there. Stiles blinked, stunned by the resemblance the man shared with Sam.

Said witch was staring at the man with a shocked look. _And not the happy kinda of shocked, the more like he's surprised that this guy had the guts to show up to his home._ Stiles thought eyeing his tense friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

Santos Hernandez smiled hesitantly. "Well, you've been avoiding my phone calls and I think that we need to talk."

"Go talk to a starving lion!" Sam spat at him. "I've ignored your phone calls for a reason! I didn't want to speak to you and you come…"

"Uh," Santos interrupted earning a furious look from his son but Santos was eyeing Stiles, "maybe we should have this conversation alone." Santos suggested.

"Uh, well, I don't think that's going to happen." Stiles said with a shake of his head and threw his arm over Sam's shoulder. "See, I'd rather not have my best friend go to jail for murdering…" he trailed off still not knowing who this man was. "Who is he?" Stiles muttered.

"He's no one important."

"Dreux, please." Santos pleaded. "I really think we should talk and if not here, then anywhere, anywhere of your pick."

Sam glared while Stiles looked around for this _Dreux_ Santos was referring too. "Who is Dreux?" Stiles asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's my first name and, no, you can't call me that." And then he spun to face Santos. "And you'd better stop calling me that, too!"

"Wait, I'm still confused." Stiles stated. "Just who is this guy?"

Santos smiled holding out his hand. "I'm Santos Hernandez, his father." He introduced himself.

"Oh, _oh_." Stiles glanced at his best friend, who looked like he was getting angrier by the minute, and then looked down at the hand being offered to him. "Well, I'm the son of the Sheriff and I don't make nice with the deadbeat dads _not_ in my friend's lives." Stiles snarked.

Santos withdrew his hand. "I deserved that." He muttered. "I hope I can make a better impression on you."

"Well, you can't Santos, because I don't care about what you do but if you don't stay away from me, I'll get a damn restraining order." Sam threatened.

The witch watched as his father's face dropped. "Dreu-Sam, Sam, I-I know I can't make up for the sixteen years I've missed and I know not having me around was hard for you but…"

"There is not but, Santos!" Sam raised his voice. Neither Santos nor Sam noticed that the candles, lined across the horizontal banister, suddenly became alit but Stiles did. "You don't get to excuse what you did, what Lucy did and continue to do!"

"Oh!" the human exclaimed before rushing over to the candles and blowing them out. When he finished, Santos and Sam were eyeing him with identical looks. "Uh, nice smelling candles." He said. Sam rolled his eyes while Santos shook his head before returning their attention back to each other.

"I'm not going to come up with excuses, Sam, and I know that you wanted me here when you were younger-"

"Barely." Sam muttered.

"But I'm here now." Santos finished ignoring his son's scathing temper.

Sam stepped forward. "But why?" he demanded. "Why now?" There was a slight waver in Sam's voice. He didn't deny that he always wished he had Santos around when he was younger and watched Stiles or Lydia plays with their fathers, but now that Santos was here Sam could only feel anger for that fact that he was here only after sixteen years.

Stiles sighed until he heard the faint sound of vibrating. He turned in the direction of the kitchen and remembered that Sam had left his phone in the kitchen. He sent a quick glance in his friend's direction before heading into the kitchen.

When he made it to the kitchen and saw that Sam's phone screen was on with Isaac's name on the display. Stiles rolled his eyes picking it up and dismissing the message. He unlocked the phone on his third try. It was his grandmother's birthday.

Stiles scrolled through the phone's contacts until it landed on Rogue. Stiles sent her a text message. _Meet me at Beacon Hills High, ASAP._

The response was almost instantaneous. _What do you want now, Mellal?_

Stiles snorted, the girl sure put a lot of attitude in just a couple words. _Just meet me at the school._ With that, Stiles deleted the thread and turned off Sam's phone.

At the door, Santos was looking at his son trying to figure out a way to answer his son's question. Sam just stood there staring, not glaring or even as tense as he was earlier, but was waiting for his father's response. "I, I got married two years ago." Santos stated.

Sam blinked; he didn't know what to make of that statement. "Okay."

"And then we divorced but my ex-wife has a daughter, Jelena, she's your age…" he trailed off and scratched his forehead nervously. "I guess it just hit, after watching Jelena grow the last two years that I realized missed out on the good times I could have…with you. Watching you grow, playing ball with you, helping you with your homework…not that you would have needed it, from what I heard from my mother." He smiled a little. "Seems you got both mine and Lucy's smarts."

"If anyone were to ever compare my brain to either of yours, I'd kill myself." Sam said dryly.

Stiles came running out of the kitchen as he pulled of his jacket. "Hey, um, while you have your deadbeat father and angry son reunion, I have things to do." He said as he brushed past Santos and ran towards his car.

The witch gasped. "Wait, don't leave me here alone!" he called after him but Stiles had already climbed into the Jeep and rode away. "Damn him."

"He's a little strange, no?" Santos chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Sam muttered bitterly.

Father and son turned to face one another. Sam didn't know what to say about what his father just said. His father was here, his father was married, his father wanted to be in his life, and his father was _here._ He may have repeated that but that fact that the most surprising.

He inhaled through his nose before speaking. "I let Lucy back into my life more times than I care to count and I stopped after the hundredth time that I let her walk out on me, why should I believe you won't do the same?" he asked.

Santos hesitated before answering. "You shouldn't and but I just want you to know that I didn't come here to hurt you and I don't plan on leaving, at all." Santos said before looking up at the house. "I know that you're living here alone and that's unacceptable."

"I am not living with you!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"You don't have too, not yet," Santos amended when his son opened his mouth to yell, "all I want is a chance, Dreux, _one_ chance." He assured holding up one finger. "Tomorrow, we have dinner."

"Santos-" Sam began.

"Alright, not dinner, lunch?" His father interrupted.

"Santos-" Sam tried again.

"Breakfast, I'll take you out of school."

"Fine!" Sam exclaimed, he'd do just about anything to get the man to stop. "But I'm not missing school so we're having dinner, you stop calling me Dreux, if this doesn't work out you leave and don't come back."

"Fine but since we're doing this, while we're at dinner I'm going to ask you questions, you can ask me questions also, and you have to answer." Santos told him.

"Whatever." With that, Sam slammed the door in his father's face and huffed. He walked away from the door and eyed the candles; he narrowed his eyes and let a surge of magic out. The candles lit and his eyes widened. "About time." He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

His powers were back but that didn't stop the question of what happened to them and if it would happen again. He'd have to find out on his own.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Alexis Rogue stood leaning against her car with her arms crossed over her chest. Her car was parked across the street from the school's parking lot and she stood against her car on the pavement. Her teal eyes stared ahead as she saw the beam lights of a blue Jeep that just turned a corner before parking in front of her car.

A dark brow rose as a brunette boy climbed out of the car. "What the hell is this?" she asked pushing herself away from her car and faced the brunette, who stopped not too far from her. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Mellal isn't coming."

"I'll be speaking in Mellal's absence." Stiles said with a shrug. Alexis nodded her head before turning around and walking towards her car. Stiles ran past her and stopped in front of her. "Wait!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have time to waste or joke around." She told him.

"And this isn't a waste of time, I just had a couple questions…about Sam."

The witch regarded the strange boy skeptically. She knew who he was, as she was there during Gerard's briefing on the one's they needed to keep their eyes on. "What questions?"

Stiles hesitated. The witch worked with Gerard and he didn't know if she would tell the old man or what the old man would do if he found out that Dreux was weakened. "Before I tell you, you can't tell Gerard or anyone anything." He warned seriously.

"Just tell me before I decide to hurt you."

"You're really indifferent, has anyone told you that?" Stiles asked.

"Tick tock, Stilinski."

"Alright, uh, well, what do you know about witches losing their powers?" he asked.

Alexis frowned. "A witch never truly loses their powers or ability to mold magic unless they dry themselves out on, what I refer to as, magical overdose but by then the witch is already dead." She stated but the boy still looked confused. "Magic draws from a witch's stamina and mana, which your friend has enough of, but what he's been practicing may be the cause of his loss in power."

"What do you mean what he's been practicing?" Stiles questioned. As far as he knew, Sam's been practicing traditional magic after he refused to be associated with the Spirits and their magic after the death of his grandmother.

 _So, Mellal hasn't told his friends that he's been practicing the Dark Arts._ Alexis thought with a audible snort. "Look, you're friend has been delving himself in the type of magic that leaves less than desirable affects."

"How about we stop using such big words, I can barely understand your accent as it is." Stiles told her. Alexis didn't look impressed.

"As I was saying, the type of magic that your friend is using is a dangerous and draws from malevolent powers, this power has a witch taps into the dark aspects of their mind that one would never want to travel." Alexis explained. "And in case your brain is too small to comprehend where I'm going with this, I'm saying that he's been practicing Dark Magic."

"What?!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise. "No he hasn't, drawing on evil magic doesn't even sound like something Sam would do."

Alexis snorted derisively. "If there was such a thing as evil magic, your friend probably wouldn't have, but Dark Magic isn't evil, witches just use the arts for dark or evil purposes to someone." She corrected. "But that isn't why you're friend practices is."

Stiles couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his friend was using dark magic without telling him. "Okay, okay, so it's not evil, so why is he practicing it?"

"Dark Magic is a part of him, he was going to tap into it sooner or later." Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look," Alexis said growing tired of the questions, "Dark Magic may not be the ideal way to gain powers but when a witch is grieving, desperate, angry or naïve enough, Mellal the example of all, they lose hope in the Spirits, and from what I've seen, Mellal has been practicing it to keep you and the rest of your group safe."

Stiles blinked. "Is it even possible to use bad magic for good reason?" He knows that Sam hasn't been the same since he lost his grandmother. He's been a lot more aggressive and less passive, more vocal about his opinions when it comes to things he disagrees with.

"That depends on the uses."

"And how long has Sam been using Dark Magic?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "The first time I saw him do Dark Magic was when he used it to send himself to the Other Side, and that was before your little Lacrosse game."

Stiles shoulders sagged and he sighed. "So, his magic disappearing?"

"All magic has a price, Stilinski, but Dark Magic? Dark Magic could cost you just about anything: Your life, your magic, and maybe even the life of someone you love." Alexis listed. "But in this case it didn't, it sounds like Dark Magic put of stress on his reserves of magic, he should be able to mold his magic soon enough but I advise you to make sure he takes it easy."

"Not that I don't plan on doing that anyways, but why?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Because the more he relies on Dark Magic the more the risks will rise, this time it shortened out his magic, next time it'll happen again but for a longer time period, and then next time he could possibly put himself in a magic induced coma." Alexis sent the human a pointed look. "You see where I'm going with this, Stilinski?"

"Yeah." Stiles admitted distracted as he thought about the way he could bring this up to Sam without letting the witch know that he went behind his back to ask Alexis some questions.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Jackson walked up the stairs of a dark building until he made it to where a line was, where teenagers and young adults were waiting to get their tickets. Jackson walked up to the line, with an almost threatening step, and stopped when his eyes landed on Matt, who was also waiting in line.

Matt sighed as he stood in line with his arms crossed over his chest, he shifted around and tensed when he saw Jackson standing there, staring at him. He gave a nervous smile. "Hey, Jackson, not here to punch me again, are you?" he asked. Jackson walked up to Matt, who grew more nervous with each step. "Wanna-wanna go ahead of me in line?" he asked and just moved aside before Jackson could answer.

Jackson moved past Matt and went ahead, and then a girl did the same, Matt didn't say anything, still feeling threatened by Jackson.

Behind the wall, Scott poked his head from around the corner and spotted Jackson, almost to the front of the line.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam sat across from Santos in a small restaurant. The air around them was awkward that Sam couldn't even bring himself to look at the man and instead stirred his soda with a straw as they waited for their waitress to come with their food.

Santos eyed his son. His son had a trendy way of dressing. The boy wore a burgundy leather jacket, a grey scarf around his neck and hung low to his chest, a pair of slightly torn denim jeans, and grey boots. Sam's hair was in the curls he obviously inherited from him. Santos cleared his throat. "So, uh, how has things been?"

"Before or after you showed up to Beacon Hills?" Sam quipped. "Because I'd say have to say that it's been a shit storm either way."

The Hernandez man didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh, well, um, what are some things you like?"

"Privacy." Sam replied shortly, still never taking his eyes off his drink.

"And dislike?"

"Nosy people."

Santos sighed and combed scratched his chin. His son's attitude was colder than the artic. A waitress came over to them with two bowls of strawberries. "Here you our, complementary fruit."

Both of the table's occupants looked up. "I'm allergic to strawberries." They both told her before glancing at each other.

The waitress either didn't notice the awkwardness or ignored it as she picked up the bowls. "I'm sorry, I'll bring back something else, you're food should be here shortly."

Santos pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to her. "No problem, thank you." He said.

The woman blushed and walked away giggling, Sam rolled his eyes before dropping them back to his drink.

Santos knew this was going to be a long night if they continued like this.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Sheriff's office, Sheriff Stilinski sat behind his desk and across from his son with a burger in his hands. He bit into the burger and swallowed some, wincing. "What is this?" he asked waving the burger slightly.

Stiles grabbed his drink. "Veggie burger." He replied.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." He whined with his mouth still slightly full of the veggie burger.

His son looked up at him. "Well, veggie is healthier." He reported as he grabbed a plastic container of salad. "We're being healthy."

The Sheriff groaned before reaching to the container next to him and opened it, expecting chicken wings. "Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" he asked dramatically.

Stiles glared at his dad. "I'm trying to extend your life, okay?" he asked. "Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found."

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager."

Stiles took a sip of his drink and glanced behind his dad. "Is that it on the board behind you?" he asked knowingly.

The Sheriff looked over his shoulder at the board before turning back to his son. "Don't look at that." He ordered.

"A'ight." Stiles said distractedly as he looked and studied the board.

"Avert your eyes."

"Okay." Stiles muttered still looking.

"Hey!"

"Just, it's just, I see arrows pointing at pictures." Stiles said as he followed the arrows from picture to picture.

"Okay, okay, stop! Fine." Stiles turned to his dad. "I found something." Stiles leaned forward. "The mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." The Sheriff nodded. "You know what I always say: one's an incident, two's coincidence."

Stiles nodded leaning back. "Three's a pattern." He finished.

"The Mechanic, the husband, the wife, all the same age, all twenty four."

"Wait a minute, what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near twenty four."

His father nodded. "Which made me think that either A, Lahey's murderer wasn't connected, or B, the ages were a coincidence, until I found this." He said grabbing a folder from underneath his desk and handing it to his son. "Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?" he asked.

Stiles opened the folder and saw the big red printed letter stamped across the paper. "Died in combat?"

"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he would be."

Stiles lifted his head and realization struck him. "24." Stiles wondered if Isaac could know anything about this. The phone ringing cut through the tense air. Stiles's phone. "Hold on." Stiles said closing the folder and reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out his phone. Sam's name was displayed across the top. "It's Sam." He told his dad before answering it. "Hello?"

"Stiles please grab your dad's gun and come down to the Beacon Restaurant."

The room was so silent that the Sheriff could hear the conversation but decided to ignore it. Stiles raised a brow. "Why did you see the…you know?" he asked with a quick glance at his dad, who was eating again.

"What? No! I'm here with Santos and things couldn't be anymore awkward."

The Sheriff lifted his head. "Santos? Santos Hernandez? His father is here?" he asked.

"Is that your dad?" Sam questioned incredulously.

Stiles covered the bottom half of the phone and turned to his dad. "Privacy."

The older man snorted. "You're one to talk." He said taking a bite of his celeary.

Stiles focused on Sam again. "Okay, Sam, if you don't want to have dinner with him, why are you there?" he asked.

"Because we made a deal and I'm starting to believe even if this day ends badly he won't leave me alone." They heard a snort. "Figures the one time I don't want my parents around is when they _are_ around."

The Sheriff snapped his fingers gaining his son's attention. "Give me the phone."

"What?"

"Give me the phone, I want to talk to Sam." He said.

"Uh, okay, Sam my dad wants to talk to you." Stiles told him before handing The Sheriff the phone.

The man placed the phone to his ear. "Sam." He said.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why did you go out to eat with your dad?"

"Because, I'm idiocy rubbed off Scott and Stiles, and onto me."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed offended.

The Sheriff ignored that. "That was a serious question, Sam, why did you go with him? You could have ignored the invitation and avoided Santos but you didn't, you went anyways, why?" he asked.

The Stilinski men were met with silence for a moment. Stiles could practically _hear_ Sam thinking. "I-I don't know."

"I do." The Sheriff said and gave a small grunt. "As much as you want to hate this man for abandoning you and not being in your life, he's here now trying to make it up to you and on some level you know that and you hope that it's true."

"…I've been through this so many times with Lucy, I've given her so many chances…"

"Sam, I'm on your side here but I have to say this." Stilinski said. "Santos isn't Lucy and I know you're hesitant but if you can give Lucy a chance, the woman who only visits your for twenty minutes, then you can give Santos a chance, as I'm guessing he's been there longer."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam stood in the men's bathroom staring at the mirror. If his powers weren't weakened he was sure that he would have shattered the mirror by now. "Okay," Sam said not knowing what else there was to say, "what do I do now? Things are awkward."

"Tell him something about yourself, ask him questions, and get to know him, see if he really wants to be for you."

Sam nodded his head but then realized that the Sheriff couldn't see that. "I will, thanks."

"Your welcome, son, goodnight."

Sam hung up his phone and inhaled deeply through his nose before exhaling through his mouth. "Alright, alright." He said trying to assure himself he could do it.

At the table, the waitress had just brought them their food. Santos sent her a weak smile in return to her flirtatious one when he saw his son step out of the bathroom. "Uh, food here." He announced when Sam sat down.

"Oh." It took so much of Sam not to say something sarcastic or biting. As he looked down at the food, it wasn't a fancy restaurant; it was more of a home-style place. There were chicken legs, Mac and cheese, mash potatoes and gravy, pie, some fruit and their drinks.

They began to eat small bites, still feeling awkward.

The witch eyed his father, who was making sure his food didn't touch. "Why are you doing that?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Santos looked up at his son surprised.

"Your food," Sam pointed with his unused fork, "you don't like it to touch."

"Oh, yeah." Santos muttered looking down at his food, the plate separated the food but there was still some that looked to close for comfort in his eyes. "I have OCD, I don't like my food touching."

Sam mouthed _oh_ before looking down at his plate. "I never knew that." He mumbled.

"How could you?" Santos chuckled bitterly. "I never gave you the chance."

Sam looked up and eyed his father. "And I haven't been giving you a fair chance have I?" he asked. Santos opened his mouth but then closed it, not saying anything. "Look, ask me anything, I won't answer everything but I won't ignore it."

"Are you sure?" Santos asked, regarding his son cautiously. "I don't want to push you into a place your not comfortable with."

The witch scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I can handle some questions Santos."

"Alright then, what do you like to do? In your free time?" he asked jumping right into it.

Sam shrugged. "I guess you can say I'm on the artsy side. I like listening to music and reading, I like to paint, draw, sculpt, and I liked to sing, sometimes." He added blushing a little.

 _Just like his mother used to_. Santos thought with a fond smile. "Are you any good?" he asked.

"I won awards and contests are school for the things I draw or make." Sam said.

"That's great, do you play any sports?" Santos inquired.

The witch snorted. "Do I look like the type to want to get dirty and sweaty for no good reason?" he asked offended.

"No, but you'd rather be covered in paint." He chuckled.

Sam smiled a little. "Whatever, I used to play football and do kick boxing back in New-Orleans, and I took some Hip-Hop dance classes and more kick-boxing here." He admitted. "Would you count those as sports?" he asked mockingly.

"When did you stop?"

"Two years ago, I got back into my drawings and painting, kinda forgot all about the classes I was taking." He told him running fingers through his hair. "I really only took those kick-boxing lesson to keep bullies away and get out aggression."

"Why did you need to get out aggression?" Santos asked.

"When your ten years old and get into a fight on the very first day of school, before you even get inside the school, people tend to think you're out of control."

Santos threw his head back and laughed while Sam shook his head with a smile on his face.

It wasn't much but they were starting somewhere. Sam just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the rave, Jackson still stood in line, almost at the front.

Scott walked from around the corner and stopped a little away from Matt. "Matt, Matt." He called.

Said boy turned around and saw Scott standing there. "What?" he asked.

"How much are tickets?"

"Seventy five dollars." Matt answered with a knowing look before turning around.

Scott mouthed the price shocked. Who paid that much to get into a party? He wondered. "Can I borrow some money?" he asked.

"Yeah, how much?" Matt asked.

"Seventy five dollars."

Matt shot him a look of disbelief before shaking his head.

Scott knew that wouldn't work and turned around getting in the back of the line, eyeing Jackson.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Stiles and his father stood in front of the board studying it. "Now what if same age means same class? I mean, did you think of that?" he asked curiously.

The sheriff cuffed his chin. "Yeah, yeah." But then shook his head. "Well, I would've. I mean, I…look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." He said.

Stiles turned to his dad with wide eyes. "Two hours?" he repeated in disbelief. "Dad, people could be dying."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, thank you!"

"Same class."

Both Stilinski men turned to one another before the Sheriff grabbed a stack of old Beacon Hills High School yearbooks and old student files, and placed them on his desk. They both began looking through the files. Stiles picked up file after file until he found a blue one. "Okay, this is it. Class of 2006." Stiles opened the folder and studied the list. "They all went to Beacon Hills."

"Including Isaac's brother." The Sheriff added.

Stiles looked at it. "All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know?" he asked. "I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out."

"Well, they could have had the same classes together, they coul've-" he said as he flipped through papers and trailed off.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Same teacher."

Stiles looked down at the paper and saw that it was his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Adrian Harris. "Harris. They were all in his class?" he asked.

"All four and I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this," he said touching the paper, "kid this, is definitely a pattern." He stood up straight. "All right, give me the 2006 year book." He ordered. "We need names, we need faces."

"Which ones?" Stiles asked looking through the books.

"Everyone in that Chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing…"

"One of them is next." Stiles finished as he picked up the yearbook and flipped through the pages.

"Yeah." The sheriff said with the phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's Stilinski."

Stiles looked down at the book and couldn't help but eye a certain picture. Kara Simmons.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Next." Kara called and Jackson walked forward. "How many?" she asked looking down at the list ready to write it down. But Jackson only stared at her before holding up one finger. Kara looked up at him strangely and held out her hand for the money.

Jackson reached inside of his pocket and held out the money. Kara hesitantly took it before handing it off to the man next to her. She turned and gave Jackson the ticket, who held onto her hand a little longer the needed.

In the back of the line, Scott narrowed his eyes at Jackson.

Jackson stood at the gate, continuing to stare down Kara.

The girl eyed him before turning to her friends. "Let's go, let's get out of here." She said. "Let's go." They stepped back and the elevator began to lift with Jackson watching her the entire way up.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At Beacon Hills Hospital, Allison followed her father into a room with two covered bodies lying on bed pans. The man, who allowed them access, let the door close as he left them alone.

Chris Argent walked over to the bodies and stopped in front of one. "This one, Sean." He said grabbing the tag that hung on the foot and read it. "Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is this shapeshifter it hasn't been around for centuries."

Allison nodded her head. "The thing you shot outside the club the other night."

Chris smiled tightly. "South American legend we know of calls it the Kanima." Allison nodded her head trying to look as if she were hearing new information. Chris only turned to the next body. "This one, Jessica." He pointed. "She was smothered to death after giving birth." He stated, Allison looked at the body, he blue eyes filled with sympathy. "The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling the other shapeshifter."

He looked away from the body and toward Allison. "That means two killers, Allison. One human, one not. You know the questions I had after Gerard first told me about our family: why us?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. "He quoted me Winston Churchill. _The price of greatness is responsibility._ "

There was a bitter smile on Chris's face that made Allison curious, along with the fact that he was referring to his father by his first name.

"Personally, I think it's more about knowledge." He said walking from behind the bedpans occupied by the bodies. "But we know the truth." He stated. "We know about the world. That makes us responsible for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?" he asked sternly.

Allison thought about her word before speaking. "I get that this isn't a lecture. It's an interrogation." She said.

"That depends on what you know." Chris told her, Allison dropped her gaze to the ground. "Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage?"

Allison's mind flashed back to when the Kanima dashed around at an almost invisible speed causing so much damage.

"We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying." He said not caring that he was guilting his daughter. "A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this!" he exclaimed pulling the sheet off the body and watched as it fell to the ground.

Allison looked away from the body before turning back to her father. "What do you want me to tell you?" she asked, guilt crossed over her face.

"Anything you know." Chris said walking over to his daughter. "Anything that can lead us to answering that one question that might mean everything." He said passionately. "Who controls the Kanima?" he asked.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Santos pulled up to the Veterinarians. "Why am I dropping you off here?" he asked. "It's almost past curfew and you need to get home."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I will as soon as Scott tells me what he wants and I'll have him drive me home." He told him unlatching himself from the seat and opening the door to the car. When he climbed out and closed the door, he walked towards the door.

Santos rolled down the window. "Hey!" he called causing Sam to looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. "I had a nice time tonight, son." He told him.

The witch gulped as the feeling of butterflies in his stomach made him nervous. "So did I, Santos." He replied.

"Get home safe."

"You too." Sam told him and didn't move until Santos drove away. When Santos's car was out of sight, Sam turned around and walked to the front door of the Vet and knocked.

Scott appeared from behind the counter and walked over to the door, letting him in. "Hey." Scott greeted.

"Okay, I just want to know why you called me here, I was busy trying to explain to Santos why baseball isn't better than football." He said as Scott locked the door behind him.

"Look, I just need for you to be here when Derek shows up."

Sam groaned sitting in a chair at the desk and glaring at him. "I don't want to talk to Derek, I'm still pissed about how he violently wrung Erica's blood out." He said.

"When aren't you pissed at Derek?"

"Anyday that not between Sunday through Saturday." Sam quipped.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Did you say that you were hanging out with your dad?" Scott asked skeptically.

"By force I may add."

"Really."

Sam hesitated before crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away, pouting. "No."

There was a knock at the door. Scott sighed and turned around. "Whelp, Derek's here." He said walking over to the door and unlocking it for him. The omega frowned when he saw Isaac. "What's he doing here?" Scott questioned.

"I need him." Derek said shortly.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said indifferently before eyeing the witch, who was sitting there eying them all.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care." He said glancing between the beta and omega. "Now where's the Vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek demanded.

"Wow, with a gracious plea like that, why would he not help you?" The witch's words were laced with sarcasm. "Hey, Derek, have you ever thought about going to socializing classes? They can teach you how to _ask nicely_ for favors."

Isaac snorted and looked at the witch before turning to Scott. "Why is your witch here?"

That earned him a glare from Sam. "One, I'm not his witch." Sam corrected. "Two, you can go take a shot of bleach."

"Well, not that this banter isn't hilarious." They all heard and turned to see Deaton standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "My help depends on if we're planning on killing or save your friend Jackson."

"Kill him."

"Save him." Derek and Scott said, respectively, at the same time before turning to one another. "Save him." Scott insisted.

"You do know that he attacked Allison and I in the locker room? You do remember that right?" Sam asked.

Scott rolled his eyes before walking over and grabbing Sam by his wrist. Sam sighed as he was dragged out of his seat and a little away from the other three occupants of the room. The two stood eye to eye. "Look, I brought you here because I needed someone on my side, a little more now that he brought Isaac."

The witch eyed his friend. "Scott, people are dying."

"And we can stop Jackson without killing him, if there's a chance isn't it worth the try?" Scott asked. "We've known him all of our lives, even if those memories aren't good." Sam looked away in the direction of Derek and Isaac. "Isn't that why you wanted to help, Isaac?" Scott asked. "You didn't know him personally but you've known him since you moved here and saw that he was hurting." Sam faced Scott again, who looked determined. "Well, that's what I want to do with Jackson.

Iridescent green eyes stared into doe brown eyes. Sam closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before turning to Deaton, who was eyeing the three of them. "Save him." Sam agreed.

"Alright then." He said before he made a gesture for the four to follow him. "Let's go."

When they made it to the back. Scott, Isaac and Derek stood behind a table while Sam and Deaton stood on the other side. Deaton placed a tray of vials down on the table. Isaac reached to touch something but Derek caught his wrist. "Watch what you touch." He ordered.

Deaton grabbed a vial not caring when Sam picked up a vial also and eyed the content inside. Isaac leaned forward eyeing the man. "So, what are you?" he asked. "Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian." He said before glancing at Sam. "Beacon Hills has been void of witches for almost fifty years until eight years ago." Sam turned to Deaton. "Now there's only one witch that resides in Beacon Hills."

"Well, doesn't that make me feel special." Sam muttered sarcastically before placing the vial down.

Deaton placed the vial down also. "Unfotunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

Sam tilted his head as he thought about the potion he was working on but decided against bringing it up as he destroyed the potion when Erica tackled him to the ground. "We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"No, we already tried." Derek stated. "I nearly took its head off, and Argent emptied an entire flip into it." He told Deaton. "The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton inquired.

"Well, one, it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" he asked.

"No." Scott cut in. "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people." Deaton stated before walking over and going into his drawer.

Scott turned to Sam. "If water if his weakness, couldn't use a water spell or something? Like you did with fire and wind?" he asked.

The other two werewolves looked at the witch, who shot each them a deadpanned look. "That would be a good plan if my powers still weren't weakened plus the fact that I can't tap into water."

"Why not?" Isaac asked shortly.

"It's a…mental thing I guess, my powers stopped working when I was faced with water because I'm afraid of it." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Fear of water, means no water for Sam."

Deaton walked back over to them and held up something that resembled a coin. "A puppet…" All four eyed it. "And a puppeteer." He set it down on the table in the center of them. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"

"Maybe it's because of how Jackson was born." Sam said earning everyone's attention. "His mother died with him inside of her and he was bron by c-section, maybe some piece of him didn't want to put someone else through that…kinda."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The Kanima kills murderers and if Jackson kills the wife, the baby dies too."

Scott frowned. "Does that mean your father was a murderer?" he asked tactlessly.

Sam reached over and smacked Scott in the back of his head. "Really?" he hissed.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said indifferently.

"Hold on." Deaton cut in. "the book says they're bonded, right?" Derek nodded his head. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" Deaton looked down vials on the table. "What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master." He said as he sprinkled black dust around the coin-like item.

"Meaning what?" Isaac demanded.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott said. "Both of them."

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Here is the end of Part one of Raving.**_

 _ **Recap, in this chapter we see that Sam lost his powers for a short while but gained them back hours later. Despite what Sam said, since Sam was being stubborn, Stiles went and met with Alexis learning that Sam's been using dark magic. Also, Sam, because of John Stilinski, decided to give Santos a chance.**_

 _ **At first I had planned to just have Sam treat Santos like he did Lucy but then I thought that since Sam gave Lucy so many chances, why not give Santos a chance? Except Sam will be guarded and cautious.**_

 _ **I was also planning on Sam's potion being a cure for paralysis but not this chapter, another one.**_

 _ **Responses to reviews:**_

 _ **Siriulylovehp:**_ _You questions have been something that I've been thinking of but after this season I'm going to be going off script and putting the new chapters under a different Fanfiction. And you're right, I can't answers because of spoilers. ;) Anyways, I was upset about it being taken down before I shrugged it off and just reposted it onto this Fanfiction._

 _ **Guest:**_ _It's fine, all questions no matter what chapter will be answered. And yes, her sister was Sheila because at first I was going to make a crossover between TVD and TW but decided against it. Thanks for reminding me, I changed it a little._


	28. Chapter 28: Raving Part 2

_**(Chapter 15)**_

"Wait, so what is Sam doing? And have you taken too much adderall again?" Scott asked, from his place in the chair in front of his desk, after Stiles walked into his room and shut the door after him. Stiles had been talking so fast on the phone that Scott had trouble listening to it all. He may as well have been talking a different language.

Stiles paced the room for a moment before sitting on the corner of Scott's bed and placed his backpack in his lap. "I said that Sam is practicing Dark Magic." Stiles repeated. "And, no, I haven't but I wish I did, there's not enough coffee in the world to prepare me for this."

"Prepare you for what? And Dark Magic? Sam?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Why would he do that? That doesn't even sound like Sam."

"I know! That's what I said but facts don't lie." Stiles stated as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack and opened it. He stood and moved over to Scott, placing the laptop on his desk while Scott turned around to look at the screen. Stiles turned it on and it immediately displayed the last page he was on. "I found this page that explained some thing about Dark Magic and Sam has displayed most of these symptoms."

Scott leaned forward reading the first paragraph. "Violent, Malevolent?" Scott read aloud. "Stiles, what is this?"

Stiles groaned and leaned over Scott and pointed. "See, it's explains how Dark Magic effects witches who practices it." He stated. "And like you said: this doesn't sound like Sam would play around with unless…"

"Unless he thought that it could help us against the Kanima and Gerard." Scott finished with a frown. "But how is evil magic stronger than the magic he already uses?" Scott questioned.

"Traditional Magic is what Sam uses but that's his own power, his own stamina and mana."

"Mana?" Scott repeated confused.

"It's like the life force of a witch, some witch's mana are stronger than another." Stiles explained. "And I think it's because Dark Magic doesn't exactly give the witch more power, only amplifies the power that Sam has, twists it and makes it darker."

"Wait, wait, wait, okay." Scott said waving his hands. "How do you even know he's doing this?" he asked giving his friend the benefit of the doubt. There had to be a better explanation for what was happening with Sam; though, Scott has noticed that his friend has been a little more aggressive than normal.

Stiles hesitated. "Okay, if I tell you this you can't tell Sam anything."

"You haven't brought this up to him?"

"No, I got into his phone and got in contact with that witch Gerard has hanging around him."

"Alexis Rogue?" Scott questioned incredulously. "You…you told her about Sam using this? Stiles what if she tells Gerard about this?"

Stiles sighed. "Looks, I haven't thought everything through but I was worried about Sam, okay?" Stiles closed the laptop and walked away. "Sam has been keeping secrets since the murders started happening, I mean, I went with him to where the cashier was killed, he had vision and then he completely shut me out of the search." Stiles turned around and faced his werewolf best friend. "Scott, if Sam really handled this or is planning on handling this, he isn't telling us about it and we've seen what happened to him: he lost his powers for at least fifteen hours and in the library, I think I saw his veins turn black."

"What could that mean?" Scott asked. "Do you think he's in trouble?"

" _Dark Magic is a part of him, he was going to tap into it sooner or later."_ Alexis's words rung through Stiles's head. "I'm not sure but one of us obviously needs to talk to him, and by one of us I mean you." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because, when we talk to him he'll know that I went and talked to Alexis when he told me not to, he'll be pissed and you're not as breakable as I am."

Scott shot him a bewildered look. "Okay but that migraine thing that he does hurts!" The werewolf exclaimed.

"Even better reason for you to talk to him." Stiles insisted. Scott groaned while the human patted his back in mock-comfort.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam climbed out of his car with a cup of coffee in his left hand, music buds in his ears, and his backpack. Playing in his music buds was _Dj Got Us Fallin' In Love Again by Usher._ The witch stepped away from his car and kicked the door closed before heading towards the door.

The witch didn't notice someone walking toward him until a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him before he could get any closer to the door. Sam spun around, almost dropping his coffee, and looked at the boy as he regained his balance. The boy was saying something the witch couldn't hear because of the music blasting in his ears. "Hold on." He told the man before yanking the headphones out of his ear. "What were you saying?" Sam asked returning his gaze to the boy.

The boy standing in front of him was five foot eleven, same height as Sam. His complexion was pale with straight dirty blonde hair; his eyes were forest green staring straight into Sam's iridescent sage green. He had a lean and athletic build covered by a long sleeved collared black t-shirt, denim pants and brown boots.

The blonde took in the half-Latino's startled appearance and held his hands up as if to placate him. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized with a New York accent. "It wasn't my intention to startle you, it's just I was told to find Dreux Mellal but those guys," he gestured behind him to where Sam saw the some of the lacrosse players, "said that the only Mellal here was Sam and then pointed me in your direction."

"No problem." Sam said letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He's been a little on edge since his powers weakened, which they still were. "And yeah, I am Dreux but I go by Sam here." No one, not even his friends, besides Lydia and Stiles, knew that Dreux was his government name. "What can I help you with...?"

"Oh! Right, my name Jasper Bestillo." He stated and gave a small smile. "I was told by Ms. Argent that you would help me find my first class."

Sam raised a brow wondering what the Argent woman was on before dismissing the thought. "Can I see your schedule?" the witch asked. The new student handed a neatly folded piece of paper to the Mellal boy. Opening it, Sam saw that Jasper shared four out of eight classes with him. "Alright, I guess you should follow me." He said seeing that they shared four out of eight of the same classes.

Jasper watched as Sam turned around and began to walk away before he followed him.

"So, are you new to California?" Sam asked.

"No, I've lived here for three years now, but we just moved to California from New-York and my parents decided to settle down here." Jasper stated.

"Ah."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Elsewhere, Stiles had just parked his jeep in the parking space next to where Matt was chaining his bike to the bike rack. "There's has to be another way to get tickers, right?" Scott asked as he and Stiles climbed out of his jeep.

Scott pulled his backpack on, as he walked away, neither noticing Matt looking over at them. "It's a secret show." Stiles reminded the werewolf. "There's only one way, and it's a secret."

"Hey!" They both heard and turned around to see Matt standing there. "Do either of you know why no one is getting suspended after what happened the other day at school? Matt inquired.

"Just forget about it, nobody got hurt." Stiles stated.

Matt looked at Stiles deadpanned. "I had a concussion."

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles amended slightly annoyed.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours." Matt said incredulously.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt?" Stiles asked sympathetically. "Your little bump on the head is about this," Stiles kneeled down and held his hand over the concrete ground, just barely touching it, "high on our list of problems right now."

Matt just looked about ready to kick Stiles so Scott interrupted. "Are you okay?" Scott asked as Stiles stood with a huff.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Matt shot Stiles a glare before turning back to Scott. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online." He stated. "You should keep trying, sounds like everyone's going to be there." He said before walking away.

Stiles's eyes followed him disdainfully. "I don't like him." Stiles pointed out as Scott began to walk away but Stiles pulled his back. "Hey are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever was controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam walked through the halls after leaving the new student with someone that he shared another class with. The witch walked over to his locker and turned the dial to put in the combination before opening it. He frowned when a book fell from his locker.

He sighed kneeling down and picking it up. Shoving the book back inside his locker, he reached inside and put his headphones inside. Closing his locker, he turned and jumped a little when he saw Erica Reyes standing and eyeing her nails. "What's up?" Erica asked.

Sam smiled a little. "You tell me, I haven't seen you in a day, how are you?" he asked.

"Eh, I've lived my life having seizures, one more wasn't going to keep me down." Erica stated.

"You have a point." Sam said before looking around trying to spot his redhead best friend. "Hey, you haven't seen Lydia around here, have you?" he asked curiously.

"No, I haven't seen her." Erica said with a roll of her eyes and leaned against the lockers.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pockets and eyed the messages. "I've texted her five times and she's yet to text me back, where the hell is she?" he demanded.

"Some people would call that: skipping school." Erica said. "Why would little miss Einstein need to be here anyways, she gets good grades."

"Last time I checked, so did you before you started missing school." Sam reminded her. "And whatever, if she was going to skip school she could at least text me back." He added shoving his phone back into her pocket.

"Hmm." Erica hummed before following Sam down the hall. "So, are you planning on going to this rave tonight, too?" she asked.

"Yeah, if we can catch the person controlling Jackson, we can put a stop to everything." Sam said.

"Do you think it'll be that easy?" Erica asked before pushing herself away from the wall and began walking down the hall with Sam walking beside her. "I mean, what if Jackson just decides to go off without a master or find another?"

Sam frowned at that thought wondering if anyone had thought that. "Then we'll have to find someway to keep Jackson down and right now, I'm only half the witch I was a week ago."

"You're powers are still shortaging."

"Something like that." He muttered. He was still wondering if he should continue using Dark Magic if it's going to cost him his magic every time he stretches himself a little too thin. "So, you hang around Derek a lot, no?" Sam asked.

Erica glanced over at him. "I do."

"How is he?"

The she-wolf stopped causing the witch to stop. Amber eyes studied the witch, whose face gave away nothing. She remembered when she kissed Derek during the training session and he pushed her off, she caught a whiff of Sam's cologne on him. She wonders if that's why Derek…

"Erica." Sam said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, he's fine." Erica said dismissively. "He's still training Boyd on how to keep in control but other than that, fine."

"Okay." Was all Sam said. The two paused when they saw Scott and Stiles rushing into the locker room after Danny.

Erica snorted. "What? Was trailing after Allison so painful he went to the other side?" she mocked.

Sam snorted in amusement. "They're trying to get Danny's tickets and the only reason I have tickets is because Lydia bought them as soon as she heard about the rave."

"They're idiots."

"Whatever." He said.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the locker room, Coach Finstock walked out of his office after slamming his door open gaining all of his player's attention. "Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" he demanded.

Over by the lockers, Stiles leaned over to Scott. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him."

"Stilinski!" Coach called loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls. "Jackson."

Stiles straightened his stance. "Sorry, coach, I haven't seen since the last time I saw him."

"Oh, and when was that?"

"The last time I saw him was definitely the last time I saw him last."

"Again." Coach crouched down so that he was eye level with Danny, who was sitting on the bench. "Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championship, okay?"

"Sure coach."

The coach stood up trying to keep his calm and sent glares in the direction of all his players. "That goes for all of your." He said turning around and grabbing the doorknob as he walked back into his office. "I should be coaching college." They all heard before the door shut.

Danny turned back to Scott. "Sorry, but I only got two myself." He said.

Stiles groaned. "What? Do you even have a date, man?" Stiles asked.

"I'm working on it."

"Okay, okay, here me out." Stiles said placing his hands together. "Give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence and just…" Stiles was cut off when Isaac moved behind the two, after listening to them try to persuade Danny out of his tickets, and grabbed the roughly by the back of their shirts.

"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac asked sardonically. It amazed him why Derek was so interested in having this loser in their pack.

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asked. "No one's even selling."

Isaac looked around before his eyes landed on something and smirked. "Wait here, boys." He said patting Stiles on his chest before moving through the two. Scott and Stiles watched as Isaac roughed up the boys before walking back over to them holding two tickets in his hands. "Enjoy the show." Isaac said before walking away.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Scott, Sam and Stiles stood in front of the counter where Deaton was behind it. "Ketamine?" Scott asked as Deaton held up a small bottle up for them to see.

"It's the same stuff we use on dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton told them.

"Higher? I think Jackson is stupid enough without us making him high." Sam quipped.

Deaton shot the witch a look before placing the medicine and needle down. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." Deaton told them as Scott picked up the two items. Deaton moved behind him and grabbed another container. "This is some of what you'll use to create a barrier." He placed it down. "Stiles, you have to do it. Only you.."

Sam crouched down and eyed the substance while Scott turned to Stiles. "Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure." He said before Sam picked up the container and handed it to Stiles. "Can we find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?"

"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Sam asked Deaton, who nodded his head. "I have some of that stuff at home, not a lot but I think my grandmother used it often."

"Wait, what is mountain ash?" Scott asked.

"It's from the Mountain Ash tree, which is believed by many culture to protect against the supernatural." He said. "This office is lined with Ashwood, making it difficult for someone like you two," he gestured towards Sam and Scott, "to cause me any harm."

"Okay, so then what, I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles questioned.

"They'll be trapped."

Scott and Sam looked over at Stiles. "Doesn't sound too hard."

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder." Deaton suggested. "Its just powder until a spark ignites it." He gave Stiles a pointed look. "You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said.

"Let me try a different analogy." He said seeing that the human was obviously scared under all that sarcasm. "I use to golf…"

"Great way to start." Sam muttered. "Bore him to death."

"Sam!" Scott hissed at the witch, who rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

"I learned that the golfer never swings before first imagining where they want the ball to go." Deaton said. "They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will."

Deaton leaned forward. "If, if this going to work Stiles, you have to believe it." He said, Stiles breathed deeply and nodded his head. "Good, I'll be right back." He said before walking out of the room.

Sam moved around the counter and looked around. "Your boss gives me that same vibe that Ms. Morrell gives me when he talks, like they know a little too much and is keeping something from us." He said.

"Yeah, well, keeping secrets seem to be an epidemic in this group." Stiles said sarcastically, taking his mind off the dangerous task and onto a different one.

Scott's head snapped in Stiles direction while Sam looked up at the human confused. "What?" he asked.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed.

"What? We need to talk to him about this now or we might as well forget it." Stiles responded to the werewolf.

"Talk to me about what?" Sam inquired but the two continued to ignore him.

"We don't have all the facts to just corner him with questions."

"Questions about what?" Sam asked trying to gain their attention and sounding more annoyed by the minute.

"I have enough facts to know that what's happening shouldn't be and he's putting himself in danger."

"Sti-" The two were interrupted by the sound of Sam slamming his hands onto the counter top, causing some of the items on top of it to rattle.

"Okay, now that I have your attention." Sam said. "Just tell me what the two of you are talking about."

Scott and Stiles traded looks before Stiles tilted his head, urging for Scott to go. The werewolf sighed before turning to the witch, who was watching them curiously. "Sam, is there anything you want to tell us?" he asked.

"Uh, that's a loaded question, Scott, you'll have to be more specific." Sam stated.

"You know, maybe you need help with, uh, that thing that was killing? Have you found anything about that?" Both friends watched as the witch's face immediately became guarded.

"You don't have to worry about that, I handled it." Sam stated.

"You did?" Stiles asked skeptically. "Who was doing it?"

The witch bit his lips. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have yet, not before he talked to Derek about it. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why?" Stiles probed.

"Because, before I talk to you I need to talk to someone else about it."

"About what? About why you're using Dark Magic?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed again while Sam's eyes widened.

"We don't have to beat around the bush, Scott, we don't have the time for it either." Stiles told him before turning back to Sam, who wiped the shock from his face. "Why have you been using Dark Magic and not telling us?" he asked.

"How-what the hell makes you think that I'm using Dark Magic?" Sam questioned guardedly.

"We just know." Scott cut in. "And we know how dangerous it is for you to be using it."

"You don't know a damn thing." Sam denied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We know that the Dark Magic caused you to lose your magic in the library and when you tried to use it, your magic caused you pain." Stiles pointed out. Sam opened his mouth to respond. "And I saw your veins turn black in the library, I wasn't sure but now I am, Sam that doesn't even sound like a good thing."

Sam eyed the two before walked from behind the counter. "Like I said, before I have this conversation with you, I need to have it with someone else." He said

"Sam, the more you use Dark Magic the harder it'll be to stop." Stiles said moving in front of the witch's path, where he was heading for the door. "I may not be able to find everything but what I'm telling you should be enough for you to stop using it."

"Not until the Kanima is down." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "And maybe not even after."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Stiles snapped.

"I'm trying to keep you all safe!" Sam replied angrily. "If it hadn't been for Dark Magic, that thing would still be going around killing people and the Argents would have taken out the entire Wasser family."

"What?" Scott asked surprised.

Sam blinked rapidly, just repeating what he said in his mind, before shaking his head. "Yeah, Gerard tried to attack them." He answered.

"Why?"

"That's not my secret to tell."

"You have a lot of them you won't tell us." Stiles said.

Sam glared at the human. "In case you've forgotten, Stiles, I am not a little kid nor am I stupid." Sam stated. "I know what I'm risking using Dark Magic but any magic I use could take a blow at my magic, I stretched myself too thin but if I don't I won't be able to help."

"So, you've been going around playing Superman and keeping everyone safe, but who's keeping you safe?" Stiles demanded throwing his hands into the air but from the look in the witch's eyes, he could tell Sam wasn't getting it. "You need to stop using Dark Magic and keeping things from us."

"Get off it Stiles, okay? You don't know what you're talking about and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I'm sure you don't! But you'd be willing to go and throw yourself in a fight with a family of hunters, who would probably kill you without us knowing!" Stiles raised his voice. "We could have helped!"

"No you would have gotten in the way! And the last thing I need right now on top of Scott dating the hunter's daughter, us all trying to fight Jackson and find out who his controller is, is you or Scott dead!" Sam's voice wavered on the last word. It was his worst nightmare, losing his friends. They're all he had now. "I handled it myself, I didn't need your help." He finished lowering his voice, not wanting to argue with Stiles anymore.

"And what would have happened if you did?" Stiles on the other hand wasn't finished. "Huh? What if it had all been too much for you and Gerard had killed you?"

"He didn't." Sam responded rubbing the front of his forehead, he was getting a headache.

"But he could have." Stiles countered.

"Should of, could of, would of."

Stiles threw his hands into the air while Scott moved forward so that he was standing in between the two after watching them butt heads for the last ten minutes. "We're just worried about you, Sam." Said witch exhaled softly and looked at Scott. "Alright? And you're right, we _don't_ understand Dark Magic but if Alexis thinks it bad news than-"

Stiles hissed while Scott's eyes widened at the mistake.

The witch narrowed his eyes at both of his friends. "What was that? Alexis?" he asked in a steely tone. "What about her?"

"Uh…" Stiles and Scott traded glances while Sam put the pieces together.

"How the hell did you even get in touch with-you went through my phone." Sam finished his own question while staring at Stiles. "And you went and met with her after rushing out of my place after I _told_ you I didn't want her help."

"Sam, this isn't about Alexis." Scott stated. "We can't go back in time and stop you from using Dark Magic but you can stop it now, before something worse than losing your powers happens."

Sam eyed the two before rolling his eyes. _"There I go again, Scott flashes those puppy eyes at me and I just cave."_ He thought with a scoff. "Fine, fine, I'll stop." He walked around them and stormed out.

Scott smiled and glanced at Stiles, who was watching their friend's receding back until he was out of sight. "Stiles." There was a warning tone in Scott's voice.

"It's nothing." Stiles said distractedly, except that it was. Alexis's words were still echoing in his head. _"Dark Magic is a part of him, he was going to tap into it sooner or later."_ He needed to have another conversation with the older witch.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the Argent home, Allison sat on the stairs in the basement watching as her father and grandfather stood amongst men, who were holding or dealing guns. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to convince herself that what she told them was the right them to do.

Chris Argent glanced over at his daughter before turning away. "All right." He called getting all the hunter's attention. "The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector." He told them. "Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd." He informed, Allison really wished he hadn't. "Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious." Chris warned. "When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me." He turned to his daughter giving her a stern look. "Optimal meaning as far away from the crowd as possible.." And then turned away. "There will be no collateral damage tonight." He turned back to his daughter. "Go ahead."

With that, Allison stood up and stormed back up the stairs, each step was a stomp to let her father know she wasn't pleased.

Gerard watched his granddaughter walk away. "As willing a participant as she seems, your young protégée there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap." He said in a way that made Chris tense.

Chris clocked his gun before placing it down. "I think she doesn't need to know any more than that." He said.

"For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear." He picked up a knife handle. "You don't trap a creature this dangerous." The black knife jutted from the handle and Gerard stared down at it. "You kill it."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Alexis stepped out of her car, where she was parked in her apartment complex's parking lot under ground, and closed the door after her before heading towards the elevator not to far from where she was parked.

As she walked, the lights above her flickered with a buzzing sound causing her to look up. But the lights just seemed to be shortaging. She dismissed it with a scoff.

When she made it to the elevator, she pressed the button and crossed her arms, waiting patiently for the doors to open. The lights flickered again, this time it left her in the dark for five seconds before turning back on.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and turned her back on the elevator. She could feel the pressure in the air weighing down on her, as if threatening to crush her. The elevator opened as Alexis continued to look for anyone but the lot was empty, other than multiple cars surrounding her.

There was a whisper that came from her right and she turned in that direction but then it happened from the left and she turned to that direction.

"Isn't fun being messed with is it?" she heard from behind her and scoffed amused, her anxiously tensed shoulders dropped as she turned around and saw the Mellal boy standing there. "What's wrong, Alexis?" he asked with a tilt of his head, his eyes holding no sincerity.

"This is about Stilinski, isn't it?" she asked.

Sam sneered. " _Motus._ " Alexis gasped when Sam swiped his hand to the right and she flew onto the windshield of the car, shattering it. Blood trailed down her forehead as she leaned up on the car and immediately went to retaliate but Sam was no longer standing there.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed when she was thrown from the car and slammed against a concrete column. Pinned there, mid air. Fire circled around the entire column, not close enough to touch her but close enough for the flames to catch her clothes if she made the wrong move. "I'm guessing you're angry." Alexis panted out since the grip on her neck was preventing her from breathing freely.

The younger witch appeared in front of her with a athame knife in his hand and a blistering glare being aimed at her. "I'm nine miles past angry." He corrected and stepping forward. The circle of fire opened, allowing him to walk through. "So, let me get one thing straight, stay the hell away from Stiles, or any of my friends."

"So, protective." Alexis observed. "Ack!" she choked when Sam closed his fist. Her hands flew to her throat.

"Don't test me, Alexis." Sam warned. Green eyes filled with a promise a violence as the light from the fire reflected in his eyes, making them look ominous. "The next time you decide you want to be a little helpful to someone, how about you don't and you won't end up in this position." He gave another squeeze on her throat before letting her fall free of his power and getting rid of the fire.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked up from where she was on her hands and knees. Sam was gone. She shook her head with a smirk and stood her. The bruises on her neck immediately began to heal as she walked to the open elevator.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam, Scott and Stiles climbed out of Stiles's Jeep after he parked not far from where they could see other teens and young adults walking in. They walked around the car and stood at the trunk where Stiles opened it, almost aggressively. "Are you okay?"

Stiles looked at him. "Yeah, why?" Stiles asked.

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Which means either you're dying or God has answered my prayers." Sam cut in dryly.

"Whatever, I'm fine, just grab the other bag." Stiles ordered.

"We can't remember? Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott reminded.

Stiles raised a brow. "Okay, this plan is really starting to suck."

"Would you calm down?" Sam asked. "We're going to be here with you so it's not like you're alone."

"Just that I have to do it alone, translation: sucks."

Scott looked towards the entrance and frowned. "No, not here, not now!" he exclaimed before running off.

"What?" Sam asked before running after him.

"What? Scott? Sam? What am I supposed to-plan officially sucks!" he called.

In the party, Isaac and Erica walked in and watched all the teens in the crowd as they tried to spot Jackson out of them. But with the flashing lights, glow sticks and such a large crowd it was difficult. Isaac narrowed his eyes when he thought he caught a glimpse of the Kanima and moved forward with Erica following him.

Elsewhere, Matt was leading Allison through the crowd, while she followed him with a frown on her face until she saw Scott standing there watching her from around the corner near the lights. She turned to her date. "Matt, give me a second, okay?" she asked before walking away.

Matt nodded and watched her, easily spotting Scott.

Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "What are you doing?" he demanded, at the wall behind them Sam stood look around the crowd while still listening to their conversation.

Allison frowned. "You told me to go out with him." She reminded.

"No, not here." He denied. "You don't get it, we have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Allison questioned, Scott nodded his head. Allison rubbed her forehead. "Okay, okay, my father and Gerard, they're coming here." She told him.

Sam's head snapped in their direction. "What?!" he demanded loudly.

Scott's eyes widened. "What did you tell them?" he asked alarmed.

"I-I told them-"

"Allison!" he exclaimed.

"I-I had to tell them." She defended herself.

Scott looked around before turning to her. "Oh my god, they know its Jackson."

"People are dying, Scott." Allison stated. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Sam pushed himself away from the walls and stormed up to her. "How about your parents that killing a sixteen year old boy is against the law." He said sarcastically before looking up and catching sight of a familiar blonde head. "And look who else is crashing the party early." He muttered before walking in their direction. "Good job, Allison, really, stellar!" he called over his shoulder sarcastically.

Allison gulped before turning to her boyfriend. "Scott-"

"You're supposed to trust me."

"I trust you more than anyone!" she exclaimed throwing her hands out and her voice wavering.

"We've-we have a plan." Scott said.

"So do they."

"This isn't going to work." Scott muttered.

"Okay, just tell me what to do, tell her how to fix it, please, please, please, Scott." She begged seeing that he was really upset.

"Just stay out of the way." He ordered walking away.

"Scott!"

"Stay out of the way!"

Elsewhere, Sam was following after a girl with long blonde hair but other teens kept bumping into him. By the time he caught up to her and grabbed her around the arm, he spun her around and saw that it wasn't Erica. "Oh, sorry." He apologized letting her go.

He sighed and watched as the girl walked away before looking above the crowd. The lights and large crowd made it almost next to impossible for him to spot anyone. "Damn it all, how many blondes are in Beacon Hills?" he demanded before a hand wrapped around his mouth and a arm around his chest, locking his arms against his side. "HMMM!" he yelled through the hand as whoever began to drag him out of the crowd. He was just about ready to set fire to the person when he was let go once they were out of the crowd and on the side, and then pinned against the wall with a hand against his chest.

He looked up and saw that it was Isaac. He glared. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an ass? Because, I am, right now, you're an ass!" he snapped.

"Feisty." Sam heard from his right and saw Erica leaning against the wall there with her arms crossed. "Normally that would turn me on but now isn't the time."

"Ooh, Erica, so sorry but I don't think you're my type." Sam said sarcastically.

The blonde flipped her blonde locks over her shoulders and chuckled. While Isaac rolled his eyes. "Where's are the other two losers?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's over there tearing Allison a new one and I lost track of Stiles." He lied about the last part but there isn't a reason they needed to know about what Stiles was doing if Scott or Derek didn't tell them. He pushed Isaac's hand away and pushed himself away from the wall. "Did you spot Jackson yet?" he asked.

"No." Isaac answered. "Which is why I was hoping you'd be able to tell us if you can sense him."

Sam frowned; he didn't want to think about what he would feel if he tried sense around with all these people surrounding him. "Sorry, I don't think that's a good idea, plus I haven't able to sense Jackson since he became the Kanima, you're going to have to find him another way." He said patting Isaac's shoulder. "Both of you be careful, I'm going to go check on Stiles." Sam said before walking away.

Outside, Stiles was pouring the Mountain Ash around the building.

While the Argent have just arrived to the party. "Careful, gentlemen," he said as thunder rumbled in the distance, "something wicked this way comes." He warned.

Back in the party; Isaac and Scott stood by a wooden column. Isaac raised a brow. "Why me?" he asked curiously.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Scott said holding the needle filled with the substance that will be used to sedate Jackson. "Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein." He said, Isaac studied the tool. "When you find him, pull back on this plunger right here; in the necks probably going to be the easiest." Scott advised. "So, you find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the the trigger but be careful." He said handing Isaac the tool.

Isaac chuckled. "Oh, I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him." He dismissed.

"No, I mean, you." Scott corrected earning a raised brow from the blonde. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Isaac stared into brown eyes and for a moment, they were green, staring at him compassionately. When Scott walked away, the blonde wondered what it was about the two that made them, Sam and Scott, care about him.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Outside, The Argent walked around the corner and down the hall but saw two silhouettes walking toward them. When they stepped out into the light, the Argents saw it was Derek Hale and his beta Boyd. They all stopped a good distance away from each other while some of the hunters reached for their guns. "Derek. Back off." Chris ordered.

"Back off?" Derek asked incredulously. "That's really all you got?" Chris narrowed his eyes at the alpha. "I gotta be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from, uh, big bad vet werewolf hunter." He mocked.

Chris sneered. "Okay then, how about: didn't anyone tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" he asked.

All guns were clocked and aimed at the werewolves. Boyd took a step back. "That one sounded pretty good." He admitted warily.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Back inside the party, Jackson was on the move. Standing amongst the crowd while keeping his eyes on his target: Kara.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Outside the hunters were shooting their guns in the direction of where Boyd and Derek were squatting.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Jackson began to walk in in the direction of Kara when Erica softly touched him from behind and moved in front of him, immediately grabbing Jackson's attention. Jackson and Isaac immediately grabbed Erica and got her in between them as they danced and she enjoyed the attention.

 _ **(DSM)**_

The hunters flinched when their guns, suddenly, flew from their hands and into the air. They looked up confused. "Hey, boys." They all turned and saw Sam standing there with a smirk on his face. "Remember me?" he asked sarcastically, as he recognized a two of the men, those same two stepped back warily. "Ah, ah, ah!" Sam wagged his finger before narrowing his eyes and clenching his fist, watching as all the men fell to the ground grasping their heads and groaning in pain.

Sam watched as Boyd ran from behind his hiding spot, so he let his spell drop, when the man stood up Boyd grabbed his arms and flipped him over his shoulder.

The alpha launched himself over and kicked another hunter in the head. He crouched low and eyed the witch, who waved with a sardonic smile.

Boyd roared snatching a hand gun from a hunter and punched him in the temple. Behind him another hunter reached in his pocket and pulled out a taser gun while another did the same, shooting both Derek and Boyd.

Sam made him move, letting his telekinesis roam him body and somersaulted over the hunter that shot Boyd before spinning and kicking the man from behind, and watched as he fell to the ground.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Inside the party, Erica wrapped her arm around Jackson's neck as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck. Behind Erica, Isaac reached into his pocket and grabbed the needle Scott had given him. But before he could shoot Jackson with it, he stabbed Erica with his claws. "She belongs to me." Jackson said with a distorted voice before retracting his claws and walking away.

Erica fell back into Isaac, who caught her and dropped the needle gun.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Outside, Stiles was still circling the building with Mountain Ash.

Elsewhere, Sam walked over to Boyd and crouched next to him. "You all right?" he asked and held his hand out.

Boyd took it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered and let Sam haul him to his feet. "Where is Argent?"

 _ **(DSM)**_

Jackson continued on his mission and headed straight for Kara.

Stiles had finally made it back to his Jeep when he ran out of mountain ash, he held the back up to his hand and shook it. "Oh, no." he said looking to where he started to the trail and saw he'd need for to finish it.

 _ **(DSM)**_

On the floor, someone had just kicked away the sedative gun they were using against Jackson. Isaac reached forward and grabbed it before getting off the floor and heading in the direction Jackson went in. When he found the Kanima, he jammed the needle into the boy's neck and pulled on the plunger before Jackson went down.

Back outside, Scott had just walked out and was looking around for his friends when lights flashed in his eyes.

Tires squealed as the truck drove forward and hit Scott, knocking him unconscious.

The truck door opened and Victoria Argent stepped out and walked over to Scott before kicking him and walking away.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Stiles stood at his jeep with his phone in his hand. "Scott, pick up." He ordered looking around. "Pick up now; look, I got like fify feet of ash left, and I'm out." He said. "Okay, so you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do and I'm just standing out here and I'm…" he trailed off when he heard gunshots. "And I'm all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire, and werewolf and I'm standing like a freaking idiot with a hand full of magic fairy dust." He rambled. "And I don't have enough, okay?" he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Okay, um, think, okay." He muttered. "He said you got to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles, just uh, just picture it." He remembered everything Deaton said to him. "Just imagine it working, okay? Just…imagine." Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated before walking forward with mountain ash trailing from his hand on the ground, more mountain than he had in his hand. When he ran out he opened his eyes beleieving it didn't work when he saw that the mountain ash line had connected.

He smiled and laughed. "Yes!" he cheered before kicking Gerard's car.

 _ **(DSM)**_

When Scott finally came to, he saw Victoria Argent standing over him. "You probably recognize this device." Victoria said. "Pot use to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper, these days it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card." She waved the vial under her nose and hummed. "This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites, lovely smell." Scott groaned. "Yeah, you wouldn't think so."

Scott frowned. "What? What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I'm killing you." She stated with a dark smile.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Isaac and Erica stood in front of an unconscious Jackson, who sat in a chair, when the door opened. Erica and Isaac tensed, ready to attack. "No, no, no, it's just me!" Stiles exclaimed covering his face. "Don't freak." He slammed the door shut. "Is he okay?" Stiles asked.

"Well…" Isaac said walking over to Jackson and let his claws show. "Let's find out." He reared his hand back but even unconscious the Kanima caught his hand and squeezed. Isaac groaned and tore his hand from Jackson's hold after his bone cracked.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" he asked Isaac.

"Oh, I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac groaned out holding his wrist.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get." Stiles muttered. "So let's just hope that whosever controlling him just decides to show up tonight."

The door opened and Sam walked in. "Hey." He greeted.

"Uh, hey, have you seen Scott?" Stiles asked.

The witch shook his head. "No, I just saved Derek's and Boyd's asses but then they started shooting again, so Derek sent me here." Sam eyes landed on Isaac's mangled wrist. "What the hell?" he asked walking over and kneeling next to the blonde. "What happened?" he asked studying the blonde's wrist.

Before anyone could answer, Jackson's eyes snapped open. "I'm here." They all looked down at Jackson. "I'm right here with you."

 _ **(DSM)**_

"It's going to look like an accident." Victoria informed himfrom where she was sitting while the machine did it's job. "Like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler." Scott groaned trying to move his body but couldn't. "Your school records show that you have a pretty severe case of asthma."

"Stop!" he groaned and coughed.

"Too late." She taunted. "Looks like it's working." She said referring to his claws that there now showing.

Scott dragged his claws along the wooden bed he was on while Victoria stood up once she saw what was happening. Scott was transforming. "Uh-uh-uh." She said kicking him in the side and off the bed.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Derek and Boyd were hiding behind a column panting. Boyd groaned and looked down at his wound. "I think I stopped healing." He stated.

"Bullet laced with wolfsbane, you got to go to the car."

"What about you?" Boyd asked.

"I have to find Scott." He looked around the column. "Go." He ordered but Boyd didn't move. "Go!"

The beta turned and ran.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Elsewhere, Stiles kneeled in front of Jackson's face while Sam and Erica stood near the door while Isaac sat down still waiting for his wrist to finish healing. "Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us." The Kanima corrected. "We're all here."

Stiles looked back at them. Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I think he means them as a collective, you know?" he asked. "Jackson, Kanima and Controller, they're all here."

"Makes sense, well no it doesn't but it makes more sense than everything else going on." Stiles admitted causing the witch to roll his eyes. Stiles turned back to Jackson. "Are you the one killing people?"

"We are the one's killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it."

Sam stood up and pulled Stiles back before pointing his palm at Jackson and slowly clenched it. Jackson groaned and closed his eyes as his head exploded in a fiery pain. "What are you doing?" Erica asked.

"We need better answers than what he's giving and my powers wouldn't work on Jackson in Kanima form but as just Jackson, it should work just as good as it works on everyone else." Sam said before releasing the spell. "Now, try again."

Stiles frowned standing next to Sam. "We have a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied-ah!" Jackson screamed causing Stiles to jump before glancing at Sam.

"No more cryptic answers!" the witch snapped letting the spell drop again.

"Nothing you can do is worse than what they did." Jackson told the witch.

"Fine, so the people you're killing all murderers then?" Stiles asked.

"All. Each, Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused.

"They murdered me." His eyes turned yellow and the sclera turned red. Sam grabbed Stiles and pulled him back while Isaac and Erica tensed. Jackson jerked his head around causing it to make sickening cracking sounds. "They murdered me." He repeated.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Gerard was kneeling over the line of mountain ash that Stiles had created.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Victoria walked over to Scott, who was rolling around on the floor.

 _ **(DSM)**_

The four were looking at Jackson with fear in their eyes as he began to move. "Okay, all right, more Ketamine." Stiles said. "The man needs Ketamine, come on."

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said.

"You used the whole bottle." Stiles said deadpanned.

Sam tensed as Erica slapped his shoulder. "Stiles." Sam muttered. They all were staring at Jackson, who was slowly standing up with a transforming face. Jackson roared before his head shook as if possessed. Sam waved his hand. " _Motus!_ " he chanted sending Jackson against the wall but the boy only looked up at him with those sickening eyes, unharmed. "Okay, we need to go!"

"Right, right, out!" Stiles exclaimed as all four ran out and shut the door behind them. They all pressed their backs to hold the door closed. "Find something to hold in front of the door." Stiles ordered when the Kanima bursted out the side of the building.

They all stared it shock.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Kara continued to watch the party until she got bored and moved away, walking over to the Dj and patted his hand. He took off his headphones. "Five minutes." She told him before walking behind the flaps with her phone out. She jumped, scared out of her mind, when the Kanima appeared and roared in her face before grabbing her throat and ripping them back.

Sharp claws causing multiple slice wounds and blood splattered on the ground. Kara moved until she fell against the flap, leaving a bloody print against it before falling unconscious.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam and Stiles walked out of the door but as Stiles was able to move forward, Sam was stuck. "Hey, so we lost Jackson inside but, uh…"

"Um, Stiles." Sam called earning his and Derek's attention as Erica and Isaac walked out, they too were stuck.

Isaac kneeled down and studied the stuff that was in a line on the ground.

Stiles looked up and smiled. "Oh my god, it's working!" he cheered. "Oh, this is…!" he grunted. "I did something."

Sam glared at him. "That's great, Stiles, but how the hell are we supposed to get out of here now?" he demanded.

"I thought you said you had some of this."

"I do but that doesn't mean I use it or have used it, it's just some ingredient my grandmother had and I wasn't all to curious after looking it up." Sam explained.

 _ **(DSM)**_

On the ground, Scott grunted. "Alpha, beta, but what are you? Scott?" Victoria taunted. "Omega." She answered before throwing her hands up sarcastically. "Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've ehard the cry of an omega, it's miserable sound." She reminisced. "The howl of a lone wolf."

"I'm not." Scott whispered weakly, he could barely move his lips to make words.

"What?" Victoria asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not…alone." He finished. He growled pushing himself from the floor. "Ah!" he roared for his new alpha.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Derek heard the roar. "Scott." He muttered.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Break it!" Derek ordered.

"What? No way!" he glanced over at his best friend, who was looking at Derek concerned.

"Scott dying!"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Damn it Stiles, oh my god, I just know! Break it!" he ordered.

Stiles groaned going forward and swiping his hand over the line and watched as it broke.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Allison…" Scott muttered. "Please tell her I'm sorry." He begged.

Derek busted down the door and saw Scott lying on the ground when Victoria snuck up behind him and stabbed him. Derek grunted before grabbing her arm and twist her wrist, causing her to drop the knife. Derek winced, the knife was laced with wolfsbane and was already slowing him down.

The two struggled against the wall before Derek bit Victoria and rolled away from the Argent woman, now partially transformed. Derek looked up and saw that she was gone, he dismissed it and helped Scott off the ground and carried him out of the room.

 _ **(DSM)**_

With Deaton, the Vet was working on Scott while Derek sat in the corner watching him closely. "Thank you." Scott said knowing Derek could hear him.

Deaton walked out and opened a drawer. "I can't decide if I admire you sentimentality," Deaton heard and turned to see his sister sitting there, "Or depise it."

Deaton sighed and turned to her. "If I want your opinion I'll make an appointment with the guidance office." He saidwith a smile.

Morell smirked. "From the state of things I think you can use a little guidance." She raised a brow. "Or are you really going to leave this up to a couple of kids?" she asked.

"They're more capable than you nthink."

"And are you doing to tell them what's coming?" Morell asked.

"They've got enough to worry about." He said.

Morell stood up and watched him closely. "You know, I've grown very fond of the witch, Samuel, but he has idea of his past, his heritage and how things are about to become even more difficult for him." she said. "I think I'm going to drop a few hints for him to prepare him." She said.

Deaton frowned. "Are you sure he's ready to know all?" he asked and Morell frowned. "You know, as well as I, there's a reason his grandmother erased his memory."

Morell frowned as Deaton walked in the back and she stood there, pondering it all.

 _ **(DSM)**_

 _ **Alright, finished with this chapter and I'm happy with it.**_

 _ **Anyways, when I finish season two I think I'll be going off script and in a different direction, oh don't worry, the alpha is coming but nothing is going to happen like in season three. Jennifer won't be the enemy but something different.**_

 _ **The new kid, Jasper Bestillo (Paul Wesley) is going to be a little more recurring.**_

 _ **Sam and Alexis, when will it end and I hope Sam doesn't think she'll let his little stunt go.**_

 _ **Where the hell is Lydia?!**_

 ** _Also, mountain ash, it's awesome how Stiles was bale to do it but it seems like anyone who isn't supernatural can learn to do that. I love how excited he was to be helpful, I just love him! Anyways, Stiles is human and I have plans for him, no spark though, two witches are enough. Also, mountain ash is used to hold back ALL supernatural creatures, including witches and banshees, it's not something wolf specific._**


	29. Chapter 29: Party Guessed Part 1

_**(Chapter 16)**_

A gasp of fear passed through Lydia's lips as she snapped awake from her nightmare. Green eyes glanced around quickly. She saw that she was in her room, in her bed and it was in the middle of the night.

Lydia gave a shaky breath when she felt something under her hand and lifted her sheets; the strawberry blonde whimpered and scrambled back when she saw the dirt on her sheets.

A tear broke free and trailed down her face before she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Leave me alone." She ordered with unsteady breathing.

Next to her, laid Peter Hale with his hands folded on his stomach. He looked at the back of the girl's head. "Unfortunately, I can't." he informed her not sounding the least bit remorseful. "At least not yet."

Lydia didn't turn to face him. "Are you real?" she questioned. There was no way for her to be sure anymore, she couldn't tell what was real and what was fiction.

The werewolf tilted his head as he pondered her question before sitting up, leaning in close to Lydia's face. "Interestingly…" he began, "that question can also be answered not yet." He told her. "I promise everything's going to get back to normal, Lydia, all you have to do…" he raised his clawed hand up and cupped her face.

Lydia tried her best not to rip herself from her bed and run, because that would only prvoke him. She clenched her eyes closed and more tears trailed down her cheek.

Peter leaned in close. "Is everything single thing I ask." Then pricked her neck with his claws causing her to gasp.

Removing his hand from her face, Peter crawled out of the bed before holding his hand out for her to grab. Lydia looked down at it, fearfully, but took it anyways, allowing him to pull her from the bed.

They exited Lydia's room and walked down the stairs with Peter holding Lydia hand. "Timing is everything, Lydia." Peter informed her. "The next full moon, do you know what they call the full moon in March?" he inquired as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. "It's called The Worm Moon." He answered.

Lydia looked down at her feat and her breathing, instantly, became erratic as she saw worm tangling around her feet.

"They call it that," Peter began, ignoring the girl's obvious panicked state, "because it's the last full moon, and the worms would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed."

Lydia looked up at him, her face turning green, and watched as the man turned around to face her. The man now had the appearance of a decayed corpse. Lydia gasped. "Kind of has the feel of a rebirth doesn't it?" he asked tauntingly.

Peter grabbed her hand again and led her from the stairs, and through the living room. "But the full moon is on Wednesday." Lydia corrected and then frowned. "That's my birthday."

"Exactly." The two looked out of the sun room door's windows and out in the backyard where there were teens dancing, drinking, smiling and talking. "And Lydia's birthday is always the party of the year, isn't it?" he asked knowingly. "Everyone wants to go to Lydia's party, so we're going to make it a very special party."

Lydia frowned when she saw her friends out there, standing there, oblivious to the fact that she was standing there with a creepy guy who wouldn't leave her alone. "What if I don't?" she asked to stall time, wondering if she could run out there and get Sam's attention. He was a witch, he could help her.

But before she could think anymore of it, the image changed. Blood was splattered across the ground, bodies were lying on the bloodied grounds covered in large claw marks, and one was even leaning against the door of the sun room.

Tears gathered in Lydia's eyes.

Peter wasn't moved by the image of death. "I think it's best to just make a plan and stick to it." He advised. "That way no one gets hurt."

Suddenly, the image changed again and everyone was free of injury or blood but now they were all staring at her. "Why me?" she whimpered confused.

"Because, Lydia Martin is not only beautiful, not only incredibly intelligent, she's immune." Peter's lips stretched out into a smirk.

"Immune to what?"

"Oh that's right, they haven't told you have they?" Peter asked. "Bet you've felt like the last to know for a long time." He taunted deadpanned. "Doesn't feel good does it?" he questioned. An angry look crossed Lydia's tearstained face as she remembered how she felt when she was around Allison, Sam, Scott or Stiles. They acted as if they were all in some secret club. "You deserve to know everything, it's probably best if I just show you."

Lydia turned to Peter and saw that he was no longer standing there. He was gone. She turned to the window and gasped taking a step back, there was a dark figure standing there. Lydia huffed taking another step back as the beast roared. She screamed and the beast bursted through the window.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the Argent Household, Victoria sat before her husband as he tended to the bite wound inflicted upon her. "It's not that deep, okay?" he placated as he turned to her and dabbed a small cloth to the wound. She hissed at the slight pain.

From the stairs, Gerard walked down them but stopped once he saw his son tending to his wife.

Victoria grabbed Chris's wrist and stopped his movement. "It's alright." She insisted calmly. "I'll clean it myself." She grabbed the cloth from his hand and pressed it against her wound.

Chris looked over her shoulder and saw his dad standing there. Standing up, he walked over to the man, who held a grave look on his face. "It's not that bad." He told him. "We don't know, we can't know, not for sure."

Gerard eyed the man in front of him as if he had just stated that the sky was purple. "It's a bite from an alpha." He said deadpanned.

Chris faltered for a moment. "She's my wife, Allison's mother."

"And I'm the cold-hearted patriarch holding his family to its commitments." Gerard countered. ""We all have our roles, just don't expect me to play poisoned king to you hamlet of a son, not with the full moon coming."

"What about Allison?" Chris asked thinking how devastated his daughter would be if she knew what they would have to do because her mother got bitten by a werewolf, an alpha, Derek. "How am I supposed to get her through this? We just buried Kate."

"Then tell me." Gerard ordered. "How long is long enough?" he inquired. "When exactly do you think Allison will be emotionally prepared enough to handle the death of her mother?"

Chris didn't know how to answer the question, so instead turned to look at his wife, who was cleaning her wound. "She can't lose her, too." Chris whispered. No matter how much he and his sister's opinions differed, they were tight-knitted but Allison and Kate were more like sisters, and she's barely recovered from that.

"Ah, you're getting your tenses mixed up." Gerard informed almost in amusement. "Your wife is already dead and that thing over there is just a cocoon waiting to hatch."

Chris frowned as he desperately tried to figure out a way for him to keep his wife alive. "What about Alexis? Your witch, is there anything she can do about this?" he asked.

Gerard inhaled deeply through his nose, the sooner his son let go of the creature licking her wounds in the living room the sooner they could get back to the Kanima. "Alexis has decided to fly back to her home, I'm not sure why, but she has and won't be back for two weeks."

Chris looked over his shoulder at his wife. "Fine, but Alexis isn't the only witch in this town." He stated.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"I'm saying we need a new plan." Derek stated as he stormed through the abandoned train station with Scott following behind him. "Because, next time, one of us is going to be to hurt to heal." He added as they walked onto the train.

Scott sighed. "I get it." He muttered. "We can't save Jackson."

Derek sat down in a seat. "We can't seem to kill him either." He said ponderingly. "I've seen a lot of things, Scott." He looked up at the boy, who was still standing. "I've never seen anything like this; every new moon is just going to make him stronger."

"But how do we stop him?"

"I don't know." Derek admitted with a shrug and shake of his head. "I don't even know if we can."

"Yeah, maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott suggested.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this." Scott corrected, Derek let his head drop. "I mean, this happened because of something of his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book." Derek countered. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek asked offended.

"Because you always are keeping something from me."

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you." Derek said. "You and Sam, hell even Stiles, because you have a knack for getting into trouble and dragging them along with you."

Scott looked away and crossed his arms. "Doesn't being apart of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked looking back Derek's direction.

"Go home, Scott." Derek ordered. "Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe, cause the full moon's coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam walked out of the kitchen holding a plate with a sandwich and walked into his living room where Isaac was sitting on the long couch with a remote in his hand as he flicked through the recordings. " _2 Broke Girls, Pretty Little Liars, Dexter, Sherlock Holmes, and The Big Bang Theory_?" Isaac said aloud and amused before turning to the witch, who sat beside him and sat the plate of sandwich before him. "Okay, Dexter and Sherlock Holmes do seem like something you would watch but Pretty Little Liars? Don't you get enough of the popular mean girls with Lydia?" he asked mockingly.

Sam scoffed grabbed the plate from the table and slamming it in Isaac's lap causing the werewolf to grunt. "Don't trash the Liars, you don't understand the Liars, so lay off." The witch ordered. "Now give me the remote."

The blonde snorted before handing the witch the remote. Isaac watched as Sam clicked on the one that wasn't marked as read before the werewolf looked around the living room at the pictures and paintings hanging on the walls. All of them were of Sam or paintings he obviously had done. More than any of the pictures were of Sam and Lydia, others were of Sam with Scott and Stiles, and there was even one with Danny and Jackson.

"Plus, if you watched the show you would like it," Sam said oblivious to Isaac studying his pictures. "I mean Lydia got me hooked on it and I didn't think I'd even like it but I do, especially those two." He pointed causing the werewolf to look at the television. It was of a scene with Filipina girl arguing with a blonde. "Those two are Hanna and Emily, I love those two."

"Why's that?" Isaac asked boredly.

"Not sure, Emily's gay and Hanna changed herself completely without being a total bitch." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I'm gay and popular without being mean."

"I'm inclined to disagree." Isaac muttered. Sam ignored the comment in favor of watching the television. "So, I didn't know that you were all that close with Jackson and Danny."

Sam pressed pause and looked at Isaac confused, the blonde then pointed to the picture, and the witch followed. "Oh, I'm not close to Jackson but I have to at least civil with him since Lydia was dating him, and who doesn't love Danny? It's physically impossible."

"I never had much interaction with him, except from lacrosse practice, but from those I guess he's pretty cool." Isaac admitted.

Sam hummed in agreement and frowned. "What are we going to do about Jackson?" he asked almost tiredly. "I mean, we can't beat him and we can't kill him, you saw how he shrugged off my powers and he got up from Derek slitting his throat, how can we beat that?"

"I'm guessing Derek is going to have some type of plan for that." Isaac shrugged.

"You sure put a lot of faith in him."

"He changed my world for the better." The blonde turned to the witch, who seemed unsure. "Why? You don't think he can do it?"

"I think Jackson said it best, Derek doesn't have leadership qualities, not to lead a bunch of teenagers." Sam admitted. It may be different if they were older and a little more experienced. "It just seems like you, Erica and Boyd are being thrusted into a world that you weren't prepared for."

"He's preparing us-"

"During it." Sam interrupted. "There's a difference between being prepared before and after, plus Derek hasn't faced this kind of thing before." The witch added. Isaac clenched his jaw and Sam realized that it probably wasn't good to insult an alpha in front of his beta. The witch held up his hands in mock surrender. "Isaac, I know Derek is doing his best with the worse situation but I'm worried about him, and you guys."

Isaac frowned and looked down at his half eaten sandwich. He knew that this was worst time for Derek to have betas to teach but like Sam said, he was doing the best with a bad situation.

Sam knew that this was the end of the conversation and placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "You guys won't be on your own, I'm helpings and so is Scott and Stiles." He assured. Isaac looked up into comforting green eyes before nodding. "Alright, I'm going to get ready for bed."

Hours later, Isaac was asleep on the couch with all his clothing on.

In his room, Sam was lying on his back with the covers up to his chest and his arms over them on either side of him as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting to fall asleep.

Sighing, the witch turned his head and looked at his alarm clock, it was now two-thirty in the morning. Shifting so that he was on his side, Sam closed his eyes and tried to drift off but still nothing.

Turning and shifting so he was now lying on his left side, he tried again but still no sleep. "What the hell is going on?" he groaned sitting up and throwing the sheets from over him.

Sam got up from his bed and headed over to his backpack that was in the corner of his room. He grabbed it while unzipping it almost aggressively. He reached inside and grabbed his grimoire, pulling it out and walked back over to his bed, placing it in his lap. "There has to be a spell that can put to me sleep without keeping me out for school." He muttered before turning through the pages.

As he flipped through, he stopped at one page, a spell, and it was a spell that he knew was dark magic. _Fine, fine, I'll stop._ His words echoed through his head after Scott and Stiles found out that he was doing Dark Magic. He ran his fingers over the page and could feel the spell just begging for him to use it. It was a spell that could allow him to stop the heart of any supernatural creature but the downside to the spell that it would require for the witch to have connection the bloodstream, artery or vein, something connected to the heart and also to stop a human.

Sam frowned staring down at the spell. _I could kill Jackson; I could kill him and end all of this._ He thought. _All I need is a knife to stab him in his veins and…I guess I could stop my own heart but I'd need someone to start it up again._

Sam shook his head and slammed the book closed. _What the hell am I thinking? Planning on stopping my heart? Am I insane? I have no idea how to even use this spell without killing myself._ Throwing the book to the ground, Sam climbed back under his sheets and tried to sleep while fighting the urge to open the book to study that spell.

 _ **(DSM)**_

With Derek and his pack, Derek was kneeling in front of a chest and flipped it open.

Isaac, who stood over him, leaned forward and touched the mark on the top of the chest. "What is that?" he questioned curiously.

From his place leaning against the wall, Boyd answered. "It's a triskele." His alpha and pack mates looked over at him surprised. "Spirals means different things: past, present, future; mother, father child." He stated.

Derek raised a brow. "You know what it means to me?" he challenged.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" he said unsurely.

The alpha looked impressed. "That's right." He stood up. "It's a spiral, reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another." He stated looking each of his beta's into their eyes. "Beta's can become alphas, alpha's can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott is with us." Derek corrected.

An incredulous look passed over Isaac's face before he looked around. "Really? Well, where is he now?" Isaac inquired.

"Looking for Jackson, don't worry he's not going to have it easy tonight either, none of us will." Derek bent down and reached inside the chest, before pulling out chains and shackles. "There's a price to having this kind of power, you get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

Erica snorted. "Good thing I had my period last week then." She said sarcastically.

Boyd, Derek and Isaac traded uncomfortable looks before Derek held out an uncomfortable looking headpiece, meant for torture. "Well, this one is for you."

Boyd frowned, he didn't like the looks of that thing. "So," he said deciding to change the subject, "if there's a price to being a werewolf, is there one for being a witch? Like Sam?" he asked. He didn't know a lot about Sam other than that he was a witch, smart, and came from a wealthy family.

Derek looked his last beta in the eyes. "I asked someone that question before," his mother and she answered the best way she knew how, "and she explained to me that all magic comes with a price and consequences." He stated. "And magic is like a drug, once you're hooked there is no stopping, and sometimes you don't even know when you're hooked. Also they have just as much control issues as the rest of us, one wrong move and a spell could backfire on them, either injuring or killing said witch."

"Gruesome." Erica muttered.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the Argent home, Lydia walked into the room carrying shopping bags from Macys with a big smile on her face. "Clear you schedule!" she exclaimed excitedly. "This is going to take a while." She informed.

Allison smiled and stood up, following Lydia over to her bed where the redhead placed the bags down and began going through them. "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" she questioned.

"It's my birthday party." Lydia stated as she held up a dress in front of her. "I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, hmm, after hours casual." She listed as she placed the dress down and went through the bags again.

Allison nodded. "Okay, but I've noticed you haven't sent out any invites." She pointed out.

"It's the biggest party of the year Allison, everyone knows." Lydia stated throwing another dress down next to the first.

The brunette seemed a little nervous to say what she was about to. "Well, I was wondering if maybe, this year things, you know, might be different."

Lydia glanced up from her dresses. "Why would anything be different?"

"Just cause things have been off lately, things and people." She was dancing around the subject. "Like Jackson."

Lydia stopped and slowly looked up at Allison. "What do you care about Jackson?" her voice was light and normal as always but there was almost something dark underneath it when Lydia asked the question. It made Allison nervous.

Allison hesitated before giving a faux smile and tilted her head. "Do you know if he's coming tonight?" she asked.

"Everyone's coming." She stated simply. "This one's American rag, I love it." Lydia said holding it against her face. "For me, not for you." She teased dropping the clothing and picking up a skirt. "This one's material girl." And then held it out for Allison. "This one is for you."

At the door, Victoria walked up to them and knocked on the open door.

Lydia smiled. "Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?" Lydia asked holding the blue dress in front of her.

Victoria smiled. "Oh, it's lovely." She complimented causing Lydia's face to glow with pride. Victoria focused her attention on her daughter. "Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk?" she asked. "Just the two of us."

"Uh, can we do it later?" Allison asked.

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be- would be better." Victoria insisted.

"Party's at 10:00." Lydia informed.

"Uh, will you be around before then?" Victoria asked Allison.

"Uh, I think so."

"You think so."

Allison sighed before turning to her mother. "I don't know."

Victoria sighed and walked away from the door but not before turning around and looking at her daughter with her friend, and then smiled.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam sat on the couch in the living room with a mug of coffee in his hand as staring blankly at the television as the news played. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, so he just continued to stare at the grimoire on his floor, sitting there, mocking him. At five in the morning, Sam decided to go downstairs and get away from the grimoire.

There was a knock at the door causing Sam to tilt his head towards it. "The door is unlocked." He called before standing up and walking into the halls anyways. He was surprised when the door opened and Santos walked into the house, closing the door behind him. "Santos." He greeted a little surprised. "I thought you had to go back Stanford for a meeting."

"It's only a hour and half away, _Sam_." He stretched out the word causing said boy to roll his eyes, though he was pleased Santos was no longer calling him Dreux. "Plus, I have something's I need to do in Beacon Hills"

"Like what?" Sam questioned.

"Well, other than get to know my son more, the other is a big surprise that I can't tell you about yet." Sam huffed before yawning. Santos eyed his son and noticed the slight bags under his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep, last night?" he asked.

"Are you trying to say I look tired?" Sam asked offended.

"Well…"

"Ass." Sam hurled at him. "But no I didn't."

"Oh, then I guess you'd be too tired to hang out today?"

Sam raised a brow. "And do what?" he asked.

"I was planning on going to the mall to buy a couple things and decided why not bring you to have some fun."

"Because shopping is the best father-son bonding place." Sam said sarcastically but his lip did tilt up a little. It beat sitting in the house and doing nothing. "But fine, I need to get Lydia's present for the party tonight."

"The daughter of Natalie and John Martin?" he asked and remembered the redhead sitting next to his son in class. "Huh, so you have plans tonight."

"Yup." Sam said grabbing his fatigue jacket from the back of the couch and pulling it on. "You ready?" he asked.

"Let's go."

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Stilinski household, Stiles was in his room flipping through the graduated class of Beacon Hills High School yearbook. Some faces were crossed out, victims. Sheriff Stilinski walked by his son's open door and stopped. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Stiles looked over his shoulder and then back at the yearbook. "Homework." He lied.

His dad walked away but paused and leaned back. "It's Spring Break." His father pointed out causing Stiles to pause and curse himself for not coming up with something better. He turned back to the book when his father walked into the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You know," Stiles said flipping another page, "satisfying my own curiosity."

The Sheriff shut the book and leaned over the desk. "We brought Harris in this morning for questioning…they brought him in." he corrected as he remembered that he was still suspended.

Stiles gave his father his full attention. "And?" he prompted.

"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for murders."

Stiles blinked and leaned backn in his chair. "For all of them?" he demanded. "Enough of them."

"Okay and what proof?"

"You remember the couple at the trailor?" he asked. "The tracks nearby match Harris's car."

"What?" Stiles asked incredulously. "That's not enough." He grabbed the book from under his dad's hand and began flipping through the pages again.

But the Sheriff closed the book again. "Same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed." He stated. "It's got some bumper stick on it, a quote from Einstein."

Stiles frowned. He remembered seeing something like that at the rave. "Wait, what quote?"

"Something about imagination and knowledge."

Stiles turned and leaned back in his chair. "Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah, I saw the same car parked outside the rave." He informed.

"That means you're witness, you're going to have to give a statement." His father told him.

"What about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class." He stated sitting up. "I mean, what does Mr. Lahey has to do with it?"

"It doesn't matter, the tire marks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence."

"No, that's not enough!" Stiles exclaimed grabbing the book again.

"Alright, I thought you hated this guy." The Sheriff said.

"I don't hate him, he hates me, all right?" he corrected. "And yes, if he killed them all, lock the psycho up, but there's got to be something missing."

"Hey." Stiles continued to flip through pages ignoring his father. "Hey." He placed a firm hand on Stiles's shoulder causing his son to look up at him. "You don't have to solve this for me."

Stiles sighed and looked down. "No, I have to do something." Mr. Stilinski opened his mouth to reply when something caught his attention, a look Stiles didn't miss. "What?"

"Look at the swim team."

Stiles turned and looked at the picture. All the people who were attacked was on the swim team. "Dad the couch." It was Mr. Lahey.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Walking out of the boy's lockeroom, Jackson saw Lydia walking up to him. "Hey, Jackson, you're coming to my party, right?" she asked.

Jackson gave his ex an odd look but when she touched his arm, he flinched and gave a shuddering breath. Lydia smiled, deviously, as if she knew what happened. "You don't want me there." Jackson exhaled sharply. "Trust me."

Lydia tilted her head and frowned. "Don't worry about it, I'm over it." But the look on Jackson's face didn't change. "Look, of course I want-"

She was cut off by Jackson grabbing her by the wrist, harshly. "You do not want me there." He stated, a lot more firm.

Lydia took a step back and Jackson let go of her wrist, allowing her to do so. Remorse flashed across Jackson's face as he looked down at the hurt in the green eyes staring up at him. The redhead turned around. "I'll see you there." She didn't take no for an answer.

Jackson looked down before lifting his head slightly. His eyes shifted to those of the Kanima's before flashing back.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam walked up to Lydia's door holding three boxes wrapped in green wrappings and blue bows on top. He held all three in one hand and reached for the doorknob opening the door, knowing that he was always invited at the Martin house.

He walked in just as Lydia was heading from the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Lyds." He greeted with a huge smile, though he was tired he wouldn't miss her birthday for anything.

Lydia smiled brightly as Sam set the gifts on the table before turning to her and wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her's around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her, she squealed slightly. "Stop, you're going to wrinkle my clothes."

Sam teetered a bit before placing her down and pressing two fingers to his temple. Lydia grabbed his arm. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little lightheaded." Sam chuckled before getting his graces.

"Good." she stepped back and eyed his clothing. His hair was no longer black but a dark brown, dyed, he wore a knitted hat over his head but his bangs hung loose over his shoulder, he wore a plaid black and red shirt with a grey scarf around his neck, his pants were black denim, and his boots were black. "I approve." She stated giving a small clap.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you know how I live to please you." His voice laced with sarcasm and gave a dramatic bow.

"And pleased me you have." Lydia countered as Sam stood. She lead him over to the table and grabbed his a glass of the punch she made. "Here."

"Alcohol?" Sam asked before drinking it.

A twinkle of mischief appeared behind Lydia's eyes. "Hmm." She hummed not answering before grabbing the entire tray of drinks when the doorbell rang. "I'm going to hand out, have fun." She walked walking towards the door and opened it.

When she opened it she saw two boys she didn't know. "Um, do I know you?" she asked.

Jasper Bestillo gave a polite smile. "I'm Jasper, I'm in your French class." He informed her.

"Oh, right, the British." She said and glanced over at the darker haired boy with teal eyes. "And this is?"

"My cousin, Sebastian Bestillo."

The boy smiled and held up his present for her to see. "We both come bearing gifts." He stated, he had the same thick accent as his cousin.

Lydia smiled. "Well, in that case." She stepped aside and let them in, they both grabbed a glass as they walked by.

Before Lydia could shut the door, someone carrying a large box stumbled onto her porch. Lydia raised a brow until the box dropped a little showing Stiles standing there. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed shaking the box. "I'm coming in." he tried to push the gift through the door but it was a tight squeeze. "Oh, what, okay, if you could just grab that side."

Lydia turned away and walked into the living room. "Don't forget to try the punch!" she called as Stiles tried to slam the gift through by ramming his body against it until he succeeded but fell to the ground.

Sam stood off on the side with a glass in his hands when Jasper and Sebastian Gambino walked up to him. "Hello, Sam." Jasper greeted.

The witch looked up from his drink and landed on the blonde before pulling his glass from his lips. "Jasper, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing well." Sebastian, next to Jasper, cleared his throat pointedly. "Oh, right, Sam this is my cousin Sebastian Gambino, Sebastian this is Sam Mellal."

Sam turned to the boy and eyed him. There was a slight resemblance between the two but Sam got the bad boy vibe coming from Sebastian. He had dark brown hair, teal eyes, tanned skin and thick brows. Sam felt his heart stutter when Sebastian gave a smirk. "Nice to meet you, mate."

The witch coughed a little. "Uh, nice to meet you too, but I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes."

Sebastian shrugged. "I just started school four days ago and by then I wasn't able to meet many since Spring Break, guess that's the curse of moving late in the year."

Sam nodded. "I'd call it more of a blessing." He smiles. "Beacon Hills could use a breath of fresh air." Sam caught sight of his friends heading into the house before turning to the cousins. "Sorry, I'll be right back." He said before jogging after Scott and Stiles.

"Interesting, is he not?" Sebastian asked looking after the biracial boy.

"Easy there, cousin, no need to hop on him and scare him away." Jasper warned taking a sip of his drink. "Why not be friends before you decide to shag him?"

"Because that's boring."

"I don't think he's going to be one of those easy lays."

"I like a chase." The cousins traded identical smirks before looking around.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Walking through the upstairs; Sam, Scott and Stiles looked around. "Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" S asked.

"No, seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles said.

"Yes, because telling her things worked so well last time." Sam's voiced was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't start Sam." Scott ordered.

"No, really, why not tell Allison what we heard so she can go tell her crazy ass parents and grandfather, and set them on the path to kill the entire student body if it meant keeping their own asses safe."

"Are you done?" Stiles asked after the witch finished his rant.

"For now."

"Good." Stiles sighed. "I figured out that it had something to do with water, you know? Fact that all the victims were on the swim team, and then the way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So, whose ever controlling him really hates the swim team." Scott said.

Sam snorted. "By that logic the one controlling him could be me, I hate water and the swim team, by association of course."

"Of course." Stiles said sarcastically. "But seriously, it could be another teacher, maybe like a student back them; I mean, what haven't we thought of?"

"Allison, alert." Sam said as the Argent girl walked up to them. All three boys stopped.

"Uh, Jackson's not here." She informed them.

"We kind of guessed that when we saw that everyone was still alive." Sam stated irritated earning a glare from Scott. The witch sighed. "I didn't get any sleep, so excuse me if I'm not in the mood to have the obvious pointed out to me." He hissed at Scott.

"Alright, Sam, someone needs a drink." Stiles said.

"Well, there isn't exactly a line, there isn't anyone here." Allison stated.

"Maybe it's early." Scott shrugged.

"Or maybe nobody is coming because Lydia has turned into the town whack-job-ouch!" Stiles exclaimed when Sam pinched his arm and twisted. "I'm just saying!" he defended himself and rubbed the red mark.

"Well, we have to do something because we completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

Sam looked around until he spotted Sebastian and Jasper talking by the speakers. "Hey! Jasper!" he called earning the cousin's attention and called them over. The two shrugged and began walking over.

"Well, she completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years-shit!" he hissed when Sam punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Please, the both of you continue, I can keep this up all night." Sam stated before yawning. "Or not."

"All I'm saying is that we don't owe her a party." Scott stated.

"Oh really? You mean to say that Scott actually _doesn't_ want to be the hero tonight?" Sam asked in mock shock. "I'm surprised but I guess I'd give up on that too considering that you were too busy with your head up Alison's ass to notice she was being attacked by Peter, which put her in the hospital and caused her to run through the woods naked!" Sam snapped before storming off in the direction of where Lydia was standing.

"Whoa, that was a little intense." Sebastian stated as he and his cousin came to a stop.

"Yeah, uh, you should probably follow him." Stiles suggested. They did as suggested. "Okay, really, what the hell is his problem?"

Allison shrugged. "He probably wants Lydia to just have a normal life." She said unsurely. Scott shot her a look in disbelief. "She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us and maybe he feels guilty."

Stiles turned to Scott. "You don't think he's still doing Dark Magic."

Scott opened his mouth to answer when Allison frowned. "He's doing what?"

The human and werewolf traded looks knowing that is Sam found out they told Allison this; he'd be even more pissed. "We'll tell you later." Scott said. "But seriously, don't mention this to him, he's been on edge all day."

"And the party?" Allison prompted.

"I guess I could use my status as co-captain to get the lacrosse team here." Scott said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Stiles reached in his pockets. "I know some people who can get this party going, like really going." Stiles said. Scott and Allison looked at him curiously. "I met them the other day and let's just say they know how to party."

Sam stood behind Lydia on his phone. Lydia may have lost some popularity points with the school but he hasn't. He texted Danny and told him to spread the word about Lydia's party before going on to text all the people in his contacts.

Sam gestured for Jasper and Sebastian to come closer, which they did. "Do you guys know anyone who likes to party?" he whispered.

Sebastian shrugged. "I just joined the swim team, I guess I could see if they want to come."

Jasper shook his head. "Nope, sorry, mate."

"It's fine, my other friends are sending the word out now, I got a couple numbers from the rave I went to the other day and think they'd like this." He stated.

 _ **(DSM)**_

The doorbell rang and Lydia opened it, holding a tray of drinks. A deadpanned look crossed her face as she looked up at the drag queens and other people standing behind them. "And you are?" she asked.

"We're here for the party."

Lydia eyed them seriously before smiling. "Well, come on in." she ordered.

Everyone cheered as they walked in. Lydia eyed the sketchy boy as he walked in. "Don't touch anything."

Lydia then noticed some of her classmates walking up the drive and allowed them in also.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the abandoned train, Derek and his pack stood as they prepared to be chained up for the full moon. "What if we break free?" Boyd inquired.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here, probably try and kill me, then kill each other, and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek told them before turning to face Isaac and Erica. "I need you to hold her." He said.

Isaac gripped Erica tightly while the blonde stared at the headpiece her alpha was about to place on her. Isaac didn't show but he didn't like the idea of putting that thing on Erica. "So, how come she gets to wear the headband?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Because, she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you." Derek stated. "I've got an extra one if you really want it."

"Nah, I'm all right."

Derek nodded and looked down at Erica. "You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

The alpha put the chained headpiece around the blonde's forehead then began to turn the knob with a screw driver. Erica groaned when the screw penetrated her skin then skull before screaming in pain. Boyd looked away from Isaac tightened his grip and closed his eyes while Derek continued to do it impassive.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam stood leaning against the wall while Lydia stacked another tray of drinks. "So, party is turning out great, huh?"

"Its better." She stated before turning to him. "I guess I should thank you, Scott and Stiles for that?" she asked knowingly.

"More like me and Stiles." Sam frowned at the thought of her thanking Scott for anything. He didn't understand where the sudden anger towards Scott was coming from but he didn't have the energy to waste thinking about it.

"I'll be sure to do that." She said turning back to the drinks. "But now that the party has started, are you going to stand there or go over to the hottie that has been eyeing you since he walked in." Sam frowned and Lydia looked over her shoulder before standing, jerking her head in the direction.

Sam glanced in the direction and saw Sebastian talking to one of the drag queens, who looked like they were flirting with him. Before Sam looked away he saw Sebastian turn to look in his direction. "Uh, no, I think I'll stay around you tonight." Sam stated turning back to his friend. "I've been a pretty sucky best friend."

"Really?" Lydia asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed…that you noticed, I was about to slam a crowbar over your head." She stated.

"I'm sorry, Lyds, its been stressful," he looked around and saw no one's attention was one them, and leaned in close to her. "I've been practicing some new magic that I'm thinking about quitting."

Lydia raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because Scott and Stiles think…"

"Who cares what they think?" Lydia asked. "If you think this magic can help you do whatever it is that you witches do, then you should do it." She said. "And you should go save the hottie before the drag queen eats him."

"Lydia, I said…"

The petite redhead pointed in the boy's direction. "Go." She ordered.

Sam sighed. "Fine, but we're spending Spring Break together." He said before walking away.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Lydia stated before dropping the cheerful look with a blank one and turning, grabbing a glass from a tray. She walked over and handed it to Allison, who was standing off to the side.

Over at the tables, Scott was sitting there watching Allison while Stiles stood next to him with a drink in his hand. "So, are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" he asked.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott questioned.

"Because you're the guy, it's like what we do." Stiles stated.

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then you should definitely apologize." Stiles insisted. "See, anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, he's definitely has done something wrong."

Scott sighed. "I'm not apologizing."

Stiles looked down at his friend sympathetically. "Is that the full moon talking buddy?"

"Probably." He shrugged before looking up at him. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here." Stiles told him tiredly. "I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed." He stated. "People are dying, I got my dad fired. Sam's was or still is doing Dark Magic. You're going to be held back in school. I'm in love with a nut job. And on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going stab myself in the face.

Scott stood up. "Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott ordered.

"Why not?" Stiles questioned.

"Because Jackson is here."

Stiles turned to look in the direction Scott was looking in and saw Jackson walking out od the house, looking around.

Lydia turned around and saw Jackson standing there before walking over to him. Jackson turned to her only to have her smile at him and hand him a glass of punch. "Glad you could make it." She said before walking away.

Jackson turned and looks directly at the duo before taking a sip of his drink.

Elsewhere, Sam made it over to Sebastian and the blonde drag queen. "Oh, babe, there you are." Sam greeted wrapping his arm around Sebastian's shoulder and kissed his cheek, earning a amused smirk from the boy. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He said before turning to the drag queen. "Hello, can we help you?" he asked.

The drag queen gave both boys a leer. "Hmm, only if you're interested in a threesome."

"I don't share." Sebastian stated.

The blonde shrugged. "If you change your mind." He placed a card in the boy's hand before licking his lips and walking away.

Sam let go of Sebastian once the drag queen was out of sight, and turned to the boy, who quirked a brow. "Babe? When did I hit the jackpot and land an Latino hottie?" he asked

Sam scoffed. "I just did that to save you from the drag queen, he looked as if he were about to devour you." Sebastian hummed amused. "Besides, what makes you think I'm gay?" the witch challenged.

Sebastian chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything going on between you and the red over there?" he asked jerking his head in the direction behind him.

Sam snorted. "You mean Lydia? No."

"That's how I know." Sebastian smirked.

The witch laughed a little. "I guess I'm caught." The two looked into the other's eyes. Sam flushed while Sebastian smirked.

Inside the house, Lydia was pouring more glasses of the punch, but inside the punch were purple petals. Petals belonging to the flower of the wolfsbane.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **No Sam and Derek interaction this chapter but I do love how brotherly Derek is with Scott.**_

 _ **Also, I enjoyed writing the Isaac and Sam interaction. The shows I mentioned, I love! I love Pretty Little Liars the most.**_

 _ **Whelp, Alexis is out of town so who is the only witch in Beacon Hills that**_ **may** _ **be willing to help the Argents. If asked, what do you think the witch's answer will be?**_

 _ **Dark Magic is a temptation that Sam is going to have to fight. He's been using it for almost two months.**_

 _ **More Sam and Santos moments. Don't think Sam has forgiven him; it's going to take a lot more than buying him things to make up for the lack of father in Sam's life. I wonder what the big surprise is.**_

 _ **Looks like Sam has caught someone's eye, think it's mutual? Spoiler, yes, its been pointed out that before Sam could have a adult relationship with someone, he should probably have some experience dating and I agree.**_

 _ **Sam is acting aggressive again but when isn't he when it comes to Lydia?**_

 _ **Speaking of which, Poor Lydia and Erica. I absolutely hate that Derek put that torture device on her head, think Sam will have anything to say about that? And Lydia, Peter is tormenting and manipulating her. I hate him! Sometimes, most of the time…just when he's messing with Lydia.**_

 _ **Aww, Allison and Scott are at odds, but then again, when aren't they?**_

 _ **Stiles is in love with a nut job. If only you knew Stiles, if only you knew.**_

 _ **Sebastian Bestillo portrayed by Brant Daughtery.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Party Guessed Part 2

_**Moral of the story, never drink and drive! Ever!**_

 _ **(Chapter 17)**_

At the abandoned train station, Derek kneeled next to Isaac, who sat in a chair, chaining the blonde beta to it while ignoring the shrieks and growls of Boyd and Erica.

Isaac stared up at the ceiling of the train, trying to fight the urge to jerk away from Derek and attack. "How are you not feeling this?" the blonde demanded through clenched teeth. Fighting the full moon and it's urges was like fighting the urge to breathe.

"I feel every second of it." Derek corrected.

Isaac's head snapped in his alpha's direction. "Then how do you control it?" he seethed.

"Find an anchor." Derek stated. "Something meaningful to you, bind yourself to it and keep the human side in control."

Isaac sighed and leaned his head back. "What is it for you?" he asked.

Hands that were still chaining Isaac down stilled. Derek lifted his head. "Anger, but it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean, Scott?"

"Yeah." Derek said before nodding his head. "Alright, that should do it." He stated went to stand up when Isaac jerked and the chair that was nailed down, wasn't.

Derek blinked and looked up at Isaac, who peered down at his alpha with glowing yellow eyes.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the party, Sam stood next to the doors that lead into Lydia's house, watching as the party went on. He rolled his eyes when a couple walked toward him, giggling and stumbling. Drunk.

Sam chuckled and swirled the punch in his round cup. He could already feel himself getting drunk with each sip and couldn't deny that it felt good. To be normal for a day, even for a second.

Suddenly, a pitcher appeared above his glass and filled it to until there was just enough in the cup for him to not spill it by breathing.

Lydia raised a brow before gesturing for the witch to follow her before walking away. Which he did. "So, why the long face?" she asked curiously as they stopped behind the table with snacks and she placed the pitcher onto the table.

"I don't know." He scratched the back of his head.

Lydia hummed. Tilting her head and looking over her shoulder, she saw the new kid, Sebastian, dancing with some guy with pale blonde hair. "And this doesn't have anything to do with the hottie that asked me about you?" she asked almost accusingly as she turned to Sam.

With a snort, Sam took a large gulp of his drink and when he went to pull away, Lydia placed her hand under the cup and gently tips it back. Sam took the hint, order, and took more of the drink into his mouth. He didn't stop until Lydia moved her hand. Panting, he gave a small smile. "What was that?" he asked.

"Just a little drunken courage for you." Lydia said twirling a lock of hair around her finger, innocently.

"And I would need that for…?"

Lydia stepped back and looked over her shoulder again. "To go talk to him."

Sam laughed nervously and sratched the back of his neck. "I don't need drunk courage for that." He insisted.

"Then what's the problem?" Green eyes glanced anywhere but at Lydia. "Is it Derek?" she asked knowingly.

"Lydia." He said warningly.

The smile on Lydia's lips became more devious. "Derek, despite how hot he is, doesn't deserve you." She moved next to Sam and cupped his chin before forcing him to look at where Sebastian was still dancing. "He on the other hand has shown _real_ interest, now go talk to him." Sam opened his mouth to argue. "And even if you don't want him that way, at least it'll be good practice." She winked at him and walked away, not letting her hand drop until she was too far away.

Sam glanced over at Sebastian, who untangled himself from his dancing partner, and was coming over towards the table. Towards him. "I can't believe I'm taking her advice." He muttered before taking another large gulp of the punch.

Elsewhere, Lydia walked over to Scott and placed a glass of punch in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. "Uh, can't drink tonight." He told her.

She sighed. "Alright, what's going on with you two?" she asked.

Scott glanced over where Stiles was drinking and pointed. "Oh, no, Stiles is drinking." He said.

"Not Stiles." Lydia said curtly before glancing over to where her friend was standing, looking over at Scott longingly. "You and Allison." Scott looked over at her but Lydia continued. "I don't care why you have to keep your little love affair so secret, but right here and right now seems like the perfect time just…to have a good time." She finished.

Scott stood up. "You know something?" he asked nodding. "You're right."

Lydia chuckled and looked down at the glass in Scott's hand before the werewolf lifted the glass to his mouth and took a sip. "See?" she asked. "Isn't it good?"

Scott frowned at the strange taste to it, though it was good. "Actually, yeah, really good." He said before placing the cup on his lips again and smiling. Lydia smiles before walking away.

Scott turned to where he last saw Allison and was a little disappointed to see she was no longer there.

In the house, in Lydia's room, Allison walked in with Matt trailing behind her. "All right, you get two minutes." She said before turning to face him and shot him a glare when he went to shut the door.

Matt chuckled nervously. "Okay, um, right." He said not sure where to start. "So, I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about." Allison snorted. "But is it really that bad that…that I think you're beautiful?" Allison didn't speak so he took that as a sign he could continue. "And I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

"Um, Matt, some of those pictures I-I don't even know how you took them." She stated. There were a lot of pictures where she was with Stiles or when she was driving along side Sam.

"Telephoto lens." He said trying to brush it off. "I mean, come on, Allison; photographers call them candids."

Allison chuckled forcefully. "Well, police officers call it stalking." She said.

Matt's face fell but Allison hadn't noticed as she saw a figure walk by in the halls, holding a crossbow shooter. "Stalker?, so I'm a stalker now?" he chuckled out. "Is-is that it? You-you think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos; you think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like, well if I can't have her no one can?" Allison focused back on Matt, not sure what he was talking about anymore. "Well, get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every five minutes."

Allison frowned; she definitely caught that last part. "Well, all you have to do is wait another three." She smiled sardonically. "Good luck." She said before walking towards the door.

Matt grabbed her arm. "Allison, wait-" he gasped when Allison grabbed his wrist, then shoulder before dropping him to the ground. Matt grunted before looking up at her shocked. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so-so sorry." She apologized because she hadn't wanted to do that but it felt like instinct. And with that, she walked out of the room and down the hall trying to find the cloaked figure with a weapon.

Looking around, she spotted a hooded figure walking through a door from behind a group of teens. "No, not, not here." Allison pleaded, as the figure got closer. "Scott!" she called. The cloaked figured lifted the crossbow and aimed it at her. "Scott!" and then fired. Allison gasped when the arrow hit her in the gut.

Looking up, she was shocked to see that the person under the hood and just shut her with an arrow was…herself.

The doppelganger looked at the injured Allison patronizingly. "Look at you, yelling for help." She said tauntingly. "Always yelling for help." Her voice was laced with disgust and humor. "It's pathetic, Allison."

Allison blinked still shocked at what she was seeing.

The doppelganger smirked. "You-you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this." She said as she lifted the crossbow to eye level and aimed before pulling the trigger.

Allison gasped before looking down, still holding her gut. The arrow was gone and left no evidence that it had ever been there. She stumbled as teens walked around her and bumped into her but not too roughly. She snapped out of her shocked and turned walking away, feeling a little numb.

Outside in the yard, Sam stood in the yard with Sebastian, dancing in place while they held their glasses in their hands.

Sebastian moved a little closer and placed his hand on the space just above Sam's pants line.

Sam stepped back, chuckling with a blush on his cheeks. "Sorry." He apologized.

"You know I didn't take you for the shy type." Sebastian said a little irritated. "You definitely don't strike me as such."

"I'm not shy." Sam agreed but said no more as he took another sip. There's no way this is his third cup and he isn't drunk yet. He needed something stronger.

"Then what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Just a little…nervous." Sam admitted.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're acting as if I'm about to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me." He joked before moving closer again and this time, he latched both his arms around Sam's waist to prevent him from escaping.

Sam groaned as Sebastian grinded their bodies together. "Shit." He muttered shakily.

Sebastian leaned forward and placed his forehead against Sam's. The witch's eyes fluttered as cool breath hit his face. "You know, I saw your paintings and portraits in the gallery at school." He whispered before rubbing his nose against Sam's, a butterfly kiss. "They were all interesting, for a lack of better word."

With a small giggle, Sam placed his free hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Is-is it getting a little hot?" he asked trying to redirect the conversation and the obvious arousal that was touching his inner thigh.

"Maybe." Sebastian said before loosening his grip slightly and began to lead Sam back. "Or maybe you just need to cool off a little bit." He stated before quickly releasing his grip and spinning Sam around.

Sam grunted when arms locked around his waist tighter than before. He looked down and his breath hitched when he saw he was standing in front of Lydia's pool. "Uh-uh, Sebastian, I-"

"But about your paintings, your self portrait caught my eye the most." He whispered into Sam's ear before licking the shell of it and blowing softly. "You didn't get your eyes right."

"Sebastian, really, I really don't like-"

"The eyes of the portrait was that of a kid saw the world through rose tinted glasses but when I look into your eyes, _I see a darker side of you just waiting to be release._ " Sam frowned when he heard a change in Sebastian's voice. Looking down at the water he saw the reflection and gasped, because no longer was it Sebastian holding him but…it was himself.

Sam was spun around and found himself looking into his doppelganger's eyes. The Sam in front of him had completely black eyes, devoid of any other color, and his veins were black. The veins in his face, neck and even down the visible parts of his arms. "Oh my…"

"But you repress him!" the doppelganger snapped. "You repress me, power, the very thing you wanted since Scotty-boy got bit!" The doppelganger pushed Sam back two steps so that Sam was now teetering on the edge of falling into the pool. "You're an idiot."

Sam whimpered and looked over his shoulder at the deep pool behind him.

"You lived in constant fear ever since you got your powers when it should be the opposite!" he pushed Sam and the only reason the witch hadn't fallen into the pool was because of the hand holding him by the scarf around his neck. "Did you see how powerful and fearless you were when you used dark magic?" the doppelganger demanded. "You took down the Argent's hunters! It was glorious!"

"But one of them…" Sam began but was cut off by the scar tightening around his neck, under the magic of his doppelganger.

"Who cares if one died?" The doppelganger demanded. "You gave them a chance, Gerard surrendered but then fired when he thought your back was turned, you deflected the bullet and that idiot took the bullet meant for Gerard."

"That doesn't-"

"Those Argents aren't to be trusted and you know that, remember? _Grams_ even thinks so. Gerard tried to kill you, both of Allison's parents tried to kill Scott, and almost succeeded if it weren't for Derek." Sam closed his eyes and remembered Isaac retelling him what Derek told him, about Victoria and her attack on Scott. "And now look at you, if you were the least bit smart that you display in school, you would have thrown me away instead of leaving yourself at my mercy." Doppelganger Sam chuckled darkly. "It's pathetic how you are your own worst enemy, scared of your reflection, scared to stand up for what you want, scared to use dark magic, scared to go into water…" he tilted his head. "I think I can help you with that."

With that, the doppelganger let Sam plummet into the water. The witch sunk like a rock and fought to get back to the top but as soon as his head broke surface, a hand was placed on top of his head and dunked it back under. He could hear his doppelganger laughing, sadistically, and it scared the hell out of him how he could sound like that.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" The witch snapped out of whatever daze caught him and found himself staring into the pool. He turned around and saw Sebastian standing there with a curious look on his face and two glasses in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You're shaking."

He was. Sam's eyes was watery and he looked as if the wind blew he'd be knocked over.

Sam looked down at himself and placed his hand on his chest. His clothes were dry. "I-I need to go." Sam said looking up at Sebastian grabbing the glass from his hand and walking away, leaving the other boy standing there.

Elsewhere, Scott and Stiles was walking towards the inside of the house. Stiles noticed that Scott was a little slumped. "You feeling okay?" Stiles asked concerned.

Scott exhaled. "It's not the full moon, it's something different."

"Why am I wearing black?" Stiles heard and faltered while Scott continued walking. "What are you, an idiot?" Stiles turned and frowned when he saw his father standing there with some guy. "You know, people wear black at funerals!"

"Dude chill, it was just a q-"

"Get out of my face!" Sheriff Stilinski snapped and shoved the boy away. Everyone gasped when Stiles just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Sheriff turned and his eyes landed on his sun before taking small steps towards his son. He raised the bottle of liquor towards his son. "It's you." He said gravely. "It's all you." Stiles gulped but couldn't bring himself to say anything. "You know everyday I saw her lying in that Hospital slowly dying…I thought, how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?" Stiles swallowed saliva pooling in his mouth. He wanted to look away but it was like watching a car crash. His eyes watered while the other teens around him stared. "It's all you, it's you _Stiles_." He sneered the name before pointing at him. "You killed your mother, you hear me? You killed her and now you're killing me."

Stiles couldn't breath regularly and when he saw his father rear his hand back with the bottle in it, his breath hitched. The Sheriff hurled the bottle at Stiles, who flinched back and fell against a column. But when he stood up straight and looked around, he saw no one except for the teens partying.

In front of the house, Sam sat there on the final step of the porch, staring down at the glass in his hands, which were still shaking. The words that his other self spoke kept echoing through his head. The sadistic laughter kept bouncing around in his thoughts.

The witch was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the man walking up the pavement toward him until that person cleared their throats. "Mr. Argent." Sam said a little surprised.

"Sam." Chris greeted.

"If you're looking for Allison I haven't seen her in a while but she's probably still-"

"That's not why I'm here, I need you to come with me."

Sam blinked. "Why?" he asked. Normally, he'd demand answers but he felt raw and vulnerable, not able to put his usual mask of confidence on.

"It's Allison's mother, Victoria, I need your help."

"My help with what?" Sam asked warily before taking a sip of the drink.

"I need you to cure her before she becomes a werewolf." Sam's eyes snapped open and up to Chris. "She was bitten by the alpha, by Derek."

He didn't know that Sam already knew. Sam eyed him before taking a larger gulp of the drink. "I'm not exactly in the right state of mind to be doing the impossible." Sam stated, not referring to him being drunk but from what happened earlier, not that Chris knew it.

"Sam, I'm begging you, if we can't stop her transition from becoming a werewolf, then she'll have to…she'll have to end…completely."

"Why not ask Rogue?" Sam sighed out. His head was beginning to hurt.

"She's not in the city."

"I don't know." Sam said hesitantly.

"If not for me or Victoria, then what about Allison? Would you do it for her?" Chris asked desperately, this was his only chance.

That was the question. Would he do it for Allison? His friend Allison? The girl he's grown close with. The girl that has his best friend's heart. "The girl who's family caused so much trouble." Sam jumped and looked beside him, there was his doppelganger again. "The girl who's mother almost took Scott's life and here you are, about to give her another chance to do it, do you really hate Scott that much?"

"That isn't true." Sam muttered shaking his head. "I don't hate him, just his decisions."

"Well, fix his mistake here." The Doppelganger ordered. "Show me I'm wrong and that you're not weak, prove that you can make a decision like a big boy, even if it risks hurting someone you care about." The doppelganger taunted. Sam closed his eyes as they began to water from the conflict raging in his head.

"Samuel." The witch heard and opened his eyes, looking up at Chris, who was staring down at him confused. Sam turned beside him but the doppelganger was gone. "Will you help me?" Chris asked again.

Sam inhaled deeply through his nose and softly out his mouth. "No." he said before facing Chris. "It's because of what she's becoming that my best friend is still alive and I am not giving her a chance to kill Scott."

"What are you talking-"

"Go ask your wife before she takes her dirt nap and you'll know exactly why I'll never trust or help an Argent." Sam spoke lowly before standing up and stumbling past the man, leaving baffled and upset Chris Argent behind.

In the streets, it took him a while but Sam found his car and climbed into the driver's seat. He clumsily reached inside his pocket and pulled out his keys. It took his three tries before he was able to find the right key. Turning on the ignition, Sam pulled out of his spot and drove off, cleanly. He snorted. "Who said you shouldn't drive drunk?" he quipped.

Inside the house, Scott was stumbling up the stairs. The world around him shook for a moment so he stopped at the juncture of the stairs and placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. He exhaled heavily before lifting his head towards the top of the stairs. There were two people lying under the window, making out.

Scott narrowed his eyes and his face twisted in anger when he got a closer look. Allison and Jackson. Scott's head throbbed causing him to flinched and close his eyes, when he opened them and looked up again, it was no longer Jackson on top of Allison but the Kanima. And Allison didn't seem to notice or she didn't care.

Scott grunted as he tried to fight back the power of the full moon but it was too late, his anger had taken over. His eyes turned yellow and his fangs were on full display. The Kanima hissed, almost tauntingly, as it and Allison turned their heads to look at him. Scott grunted again when his head throbbed, again, before he fought it and looked up the stairs again. There was no one there.

Scott shook his head and his features returned human. "Lydia." He didn't know how but she had something to do with this.

Downstairs, Jackson drowned the last of his drink before dropping it and looked down the hall. At the back of two strangers. "Do you know Jackson Whittemore?" he heard the man ask.

"Has anyone seen Jackson? We're his parents." The woman stated. Jackson dropped the glass to the floor, ignoring the sound of it shattering.

They were talking to Lydia. "Mr. Whittemore?" Lydia asked cautiously.

"We're his real parents." The man corrected.

Jackson shook his head. "No, no, no."

"Someone tell him we're here."

"Tell him we're his real parents."

Everyone turned and looked at Jackson but his eyes weren't on them but still on the people claiming to be his real parents. He blinked when the couple turned around but their faces were blurred out. Jackson gasped and clenched teeth.

Turning around, Jackson saw that no one had noticed anything. Turning back to where he saw the couple, he didn't see anyone standing there.

Elsewhere, Scott was asking around for Lydia.

Walking down the street. Lydia walked with a blank look on her face before smirking.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the train, Boyd and Erica were jerking at their restrains growling and shrieking to be let loose.

In his seat, Isaac was struggling to free himself also.

"Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably going to need some help." He stated before trailing clicking on the contact name above and pressing the phone back against his ear. "Sam, I'm definitely," he paused when he heard creaking. "I'm definitely going to need some help, call me back." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket before letting his claws grow.

Derek stepped onto the train garnering the attention of his wild betas, who snarled at him. Derek moved forward warily, dodging Isaac, who tried to sink his teeth into his leg. Derek kept his attention on Erica, who seemed to be getting loose. And he was right.

Erica tore the headgear from her head and lunged for Derek, but he dodged her attack and grabbed her by the back of her head before slamming it against the wall.

Isaac freed himself from his restraints and launched himself out of the window. "Isaac!" Derek called and went to go after him but Boyd broke free and wrapped his arms around Derek before throwing him to the ground. Erica wrapped her hand around Derek's neck and kept him pinned while Boyd tried to land a successful hit on Derek.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Scott was kneeling over Stiles, who looked as if he were on the verge of losing consciousness. "Stiles, look at me." Scott ordered. "Drink the water, thing are happening and I need you to sober up and help me find Sam and Lydia."

"What are you doing?" a girl asked earning Scott's attention. "If you want to wake him up fast, that's not the way to do it."

Scott raised a brow. "You can do better?" he asked.

"I can do you better." The girl stated before grabbing Stiles by the arm and dunking his head into the Jacuzzi. When Stiles reeled back, he was awake.

"Whoo!"

"How do you feel?" the girl asked.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles quipped.

"He's sober." She said before walking away.

Scott stood and held his hand out for Stiles to grab, which he did. "Come on, we need to find Sam." Scott said.

"Where is he?"

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the train station, Derek was standing while be surrounded by Boyd and Erica. Raising his hand, Derek slammed his elbow into Erica's forehead sending her back, before he turned to face Boyd. Grabbing the younger werewolf by the shoulders, he head butted him and watched as he plummeted to the ground.

Derek turned to Erica, who was still lying on the ground, and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her over to a pole and grabbed a chain, before tying her against it.

Elsewhere, Boyd tried to escape when Isaac ran onto the train and tackled him into a seat. Derek stood up and looked at them.

Behind Derek, Erica stood up and raised her hand to swipe at him but a chain flew through the air wrapping itself around her neck and dragged her to the floor. Another chain, on the floor, slithered toward Erica like a snake and wrapped itself around her legs thoroughly.

Derek looked behind him before looking at the entrance just in time to see Sam walked on to the train. The witch looked at Isaac and Boyd, before placing his hand on Isaac. "Move." He ordered.

Isaac turned to the witch and snarled, for a moment Sam thought he would attack. But instead, Isaac tore himself from Boyd. Sam quickly muttered a chant and watched as five chains lashed out, wrapping around Boyd and chained him to the seat.

Derek eyed Isaac, who looked as if he had some control, and Isaac only nodded his head. While Sam stumbled past them and sat in a seat away from Boyd. "Oh god, someone stop the room from spinning before I throw up!" he exclaimed.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In Allison's room, Chris sat with his wife after failing to convince Sam to help them. Victoria gasped. "Wait, I can feel it, it's happening." She stated before turning to her husband. "We don't have the witch's help so you know what to do." Chris turned his head, his face filled with anguish and remorse. He didn't want to do this, not just because of Allison but because of himself also. "You know what to tell people, tell them I had a history of depression. Promise me."

Chris nodded but didn't turn to her. "I will." He promised. "I will, even though I've never seen you depressed once in twenty years."

"Allison needs to say it too."

"I won't let her believe it." Chris said. He wouldn't lie to his daughter about her mother. She deserves to know.

"She'll hear thing, people will say I was weak, they'll say I took the easy way out." She smiled but there was no happiness behind it.

Chris frowned. "I'll tell her it was the hardest thing you ever did."

"And they'll ask, how could I do this to my family." She turned to her husband and he turned to her.

He smiled also. "She'll know you did it for us." Placing a hand behind her head, Chris pulled her forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm." She hummed and held the knife to her chest before shaking her head. "I can't do this myself." She said turning to him. "Chris, help me." She begged. Chris pulled his wife into him and the two of them held the knife together as they stared up at the full moon. He kissed her cheek and she gasped. "Now." They sunk the knife into her heart just as her eyes turned yellow and Chris sobbed, still holding her body.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Inside the train, Sam sat away from Derek and Isaac with his face in his right hand and a bottle of water in the other. The bottle was half empty.

Derek was chaining Isaac back to his seat, while Isaac stood steady and in control. Derek eyed him. "I think you'll be okay now." He said. "Looks like you found an anchor."

"My father."

Derek frowned before getting back to the chains. "Your father locked you in the freezer to punish you."

"He didn't use to." Isaac told him as he remembered the times when his mother was still alive and his brother was still alive, and their family was happy.

Derek stood and looked over at Sam, he decided he would wait to move him when Sam felt as if he could, before walking off the train. He turned and blinked when he saw Lydia standing there.

The redhead held a closed fist up to Derek and opened it. A pile powder of mountain ash. She blew softly and watched as the powder enveloped Derek before falling to the ground while Lydia looked on.

On the train, Isaac looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was trembling. "You alright?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." He heard the witch sob.

"Come over here." Isaac said. The witch didn't respond for a moment before getting out of his seat and moving so that he was across from Isaac. The werewolf saw that his eyes were red along with his cheeks and tip of his nose. "What happened?"

"It's about Allison's mother and what you told me." Sam whispered and Isaac heard. "Chris came to me and begged me for help because she was becoming a werewolf and if I didn't, they'd have to kill her." Sam lifted his head and stared at Isaac. "I told them no and now, Allison's probably already lost her mother." Isaac stared at the witch, surprise in his eyes. "Chris asked me whether I would do it for Allison and all I could think was that if I did this, I would be giving this woman another chance to kill Scott."

"Sam…"

"Am I wrong?" Sam asked, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Should I have helped? Should I have given it an effort to save her? Scott's would-be-murderer?"

Isaac didn't know what to say, he knew his answer wouldn't satisfy the guilt that Sam was going through. "What exactly did Chris want? How did he want you to help?" Isaac asked.

"He wanted me to find a cure for her."

"To cure her of being a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Is there such a thing?"

Sam shook his head. "Not in my grimoire."

"Then how could you have helped?" Isaac asked. "What reason other than Allison did those Argents give you to deserve your help?" he asked. "I know you like to play good guy but you aren't a super hero Sam, you can't expect for there to always be a solution, you can't always put aside your personal feelings and still do something, you may be a witch but you're still human." Isaac closed his eyes. "I know how you feel, I watched as the Kanima killed my father and I could have done something but I didn't because I could only remember the times he locked me in a freezer; our situations aren't different and looking back at it, I wouldn't change my decision to let him go."

Isaac's words washed over Sam and, though they didn't destroy the feeling of guilt, they made him feel better that Isaac knew how he felt. "Thanks." He said leaning back agasint the wall behind him.

Isaac shrugged. "No problem." He said but Sam had already fallen asleep.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Hospital, the elevator doors opened and Allison stepped off with tears streaming down her face. She saw her father standing there with a police officer, before he looked over his shoulder and then back at her with a look of dispair on his face.

Allison shook her head. "No, no, dad, no!" she stormed up to him and pushed him in the chest. "If this is some kind of sick training session you-" sobs broke free of her chest. "You better tell me!"

"No, I'm sorry." He said grabbing her hands.

Allison broke down in tears and her father hugged her to his chest, despite her struggles to get free. "W-what happened?" she sobbed out. "What-" more sobs interrupted her sentence while Chris whispered soothing nothings into her hair.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the party, Scott was looking around for Lydia and Sam. "Hey." Stiles said running up to him. "I can't find them and I tried both their cellsphones, and dude, anyone who drank that crap is freaking out." Stiles stated.

In the party, people were going nuts. Throwing themselves into the pool, climbing the column and fighting. "I can see that." Scott said. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know know but we gotta-" Stiles trailed off as they heard distinctive shouting. They both turned to the pool where someone was yelling they couldn't swim. Scott narrowed his eyes, thinking it was Sam, but it was Matt.

Stiles and Scott watched as Jackson helped Matt out of the water, and watched as Matt looked around the party.

"What are you looking at?" Matt demanded before storming away but stopped in front of Scott and Stiles, who was eyeing him with recognition in their eyes. He glared at them before storming past them while their eyes followed.

"The cops are here! Party's over!" they heard and all the teens scattered.

Outside of the Martin house, Scott was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Matt standing there with a dark look on his face. Scott blinked and then there was the Kanima standing there next to Matt. Scptt's jaw dropped and then when a larger crowd ran by, Matt was gone as if never there.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Inside the Hale house, Lydia was dragging Derek by his arm through the house. Derek opened his eyes. "Lydia." He called but she didn't stop and continued to drag him. "Lydia." He called again. "Lydia stop." He ordered. Lydia stopped dragging the alpha and placed him next to a hole in the ground before kneeling over him the hole and placing Derek's hand on the copse in the hole. "You don't know what you're doing." Derek stated.

Lydia stopped and looked up before standing. The moon's lunar light was shining down at into the room but not where it needed to. Lydia moved a mirror and redirected the light so that it hit another mirror, and then another until it hit the corpse.

The corpse's clawed hand sunk into Derek's arm causing four trails of blood to run down Derek's arm and then the coprse's eyes opened.

Derek groaned clenching his eyes closed before snapping them open. They turned red before returning green.

Lydia panted before leaning her head over the hole but flinched back when the body flew from the ground and crawled out. The corpse healed and was no longer a corpse but Peter Hale in the flesh. Derek crawled away while Lydia sat there staring up at him.

"I heard there was a party." Peter said and smiled. "Don't worry, I invited myself." He lifted his head and stared down at the redhead and his nephew.

 _ **(DSM)**_

 _ **Well, I haven't written an emotional chapter like this since Giselle died and then Sam's depression after it.**_

 _ **I was going to let Sam try and find a cure for it but then realized that Sam knew about what happened between Scott and Victoria, and that Sam wouldn't help anyone that would try to kill his friends, especially not while drunk and being pulled by an outside influence.**_

 _ **Doppelganger Sam kinda scared me but he definitely made an impression on Sam. That's definitely going to have some repercussions on Sam's psyche.**_

 _ **Sam and Isaac moment!**_

 _ **And Peter is alive! I was, also, going to have Sam get up and walk out to see Lydia outside the train but he was drunk and upset, so Isaac and Sam moment was born.**_

 _ **Remember, chapter 25 in selections, when Sam battled the Argents and I didn't show youGerard's choice? Well, Gerard made the wrong choice and someone died because of it.s**_

 _ **I HATE THAT PETER DID THAT TO LDYIA! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!**_

 _ **Anwways, here's the end! See you next chapter!**_


	31. Chapter 31: Fury Part 1

_**I love the reviews I got for last chapter.**_

 _ **I read up on Wolfsbane, the fictional Teen Wolf version, don't ever eat the real version because it's lethally poisonous and will kill you.**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the fictional kind, its said to have various affects on different supernatural creatures, despite the beliefs it only affects werewolves. It causes hallucinations for humans. It prayed on Allison's insecurities of being weak, on Scott's jealousy when it comes to Allison, on Stiles's guilt of causing so much distress in his parent's life, on Jackson's irrational hope that he would meet his real parents, and on Sam's fear of the darker side to himself.**_

 _ **Wolfsbane has numerous affects like the hallucinations, it knocked Derek out, back in Season 1 it irritated Scott's senses and was able to keep Laura's dead body from returning back to it's normal form. It's interesting really.**_

 _ **(Chapter 18)**_

Standing in Stiles's room, Sheriff Stilinski stood over his son, who was sitting in the chair as his desk, and looked down at the yearbook with Matt's picture circled. "So, this kid is the real killer?" he questioned dubiously, he sent glances toward his son and then Scott, who was standing on the other side of Stiles muttering something on his phone.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

The Sheriff shook his head. "No." he denied.

Stiles blinked. "Yes!" he insisted.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Sheriff stood firm. "No."

"Dad come on." Stiles climbed out o0f his seat. "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims to the murder, okay?" he pointed out. "So all you have to do is, like, look for ways to connect victims, so all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." His planned sounded foolproof in his ears.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harrison's class."

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation. "All right, okay, you're right, so I guess they dropped the charges against him." He said as behind him Scott closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

The Sheriff eyed his son with an incredulous look on his face. "No, you know what?" he asked. "They're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything." Stiles opened his mouth to argue but the Sheriff turned to his son's best friend. "Scott, do you believe this?" he asked.

Scott stepped forward while Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's really hard to explain how we know this but you just have to trust us." He pleaded. "We know its Matt."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, he took Harris's car, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks that weren't the murderers, and that if enough of the victims were in Harrison's class, that they'd arrest him."

"All right, fine." His father said sternly. "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive." He ordered. "Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team, dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked spreading his arms out. The Sheriff shook his head knowing that whatever answer Stiles would give would only frustrate him. "Our swim team sucks!" Scott dropped his head and shook it but Stiles didn't see so he continued. "They haven't won in, like, six years…" he trailed off when he saw he wasn't convincing his dad. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet." He admitted. "I mean, come on, does Harris?"

Looking away, The Sheriff thought it over before focusing on the teen boys. "What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

Stiles smiled and Scott answered. "We need to look at the at the evidence."

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles stated.

"Trust you?" The Sheriff asked in disbelief while pointing a finger at him.

Stiles hesitated. "Trust…trust Scott?" he corrected himself and gestured behind him.

"Scott, I trust." He said before turning around and heading out the door.

Scott stepped forward. "I texted Sam and he replied, I'm going to call him and tell him to meet us." He said causing Stiles to turn around.

"Great, ask him where the hell has he been for the past two and a half hours."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam opened his eyes slowly as he came to and breathed deeply through his nose.

It was dark and the only source of light was above him flickering.

Groaning, the witch sat up from against the wall and looked around. He was in the abandoned train, sitting across from where Isaac was sleeping with his arms crossed over his chest.

 _Oh right, Derek chained them up._ He thought glancing over to Erica and Boyd, both who were also asleep.

Clearing his dry throat, Sam looked around for the water bottle he took from Lydia's home and found it on the floor at his feet. Grabbing it, he stood up and snuck off the train, the last thing he wanted was to wake up a pack of wolves under the influence of the full moon.

"I can't believe Derek has Isaac staying here." He muttered looking around. The place wasn't fit for a sixteen-year-old boy to live. Not even a sixteen-year-old werewolf boy.

Dismissing the thought, Sam felt around for his phone and found it in his pocket. Pulling it out, he checked for messages from his friends. Only one and it was from Scott but he also had a missed call…from Lucy.

He hasn't seen Lucy in three months.

That irritating feeling in his chest began acting up. That same one that he always got when his grandmother told him that Lucy was coming. A mixture of nervousness, excitement and anger.

Under those, just barely, was hope. Santos has come back and was trying his best to be a father…maybe Lucy wanted to try, also.

His thumb hovered over the green icon that would call her.

"So, what? You're going to let the bitch back into your life?" Sam jumped and turned to the doppelganger leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk in place. "Does it ever bother you how desperate you are for love?"

Sam gulped, that remark hurt and embarrassed him. "W-what is this?" he demanded ignoring the question.

Doppelganger sent a glance toward the water bottle in Sam's hand. "Well, whatever it is, drinking that water probably won't help." He said before pushing himself from the wall and strutting up to Sam. "I'm going to clue you in on a little secret." He said as he stopped in front of the Mellal boy. "That bottle is full of wolfsbane."

The water bottle slipped from Sam fingers and dropped to the floor, rolling away. The doppelganger's eyes was filled with mirth.

The sound of ringing filled the air causing Sam to jump. He looked down and reached into his pockets before pulling out his phone. It was Scott calling.

Sam lifted his head and looked up only to see that the doppelganger was no longer there. He sucked in a breath and answered the phone while sending searching glances around him. "Hello?" he asked.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"Uh…" he trailed off looking over his shoulder. "I'm in Santos's hotel room." He lied not knowing why he did.

"Okay but we're with Stiles's dad and we figured out who's controlling Jackson."

Sam frowned. "Who?" he asked.

"Matt."

Matt, the weird kid that had numerous pictures of Allison and stalker tendencies. "Matt, of course, why not Matt?" he muttered. "Taking fighting over a girl to a whole new level."

"Forget that, come meet us at the police station."

"Yes, sir." Was Sam's sarcastic reply through clenched teeth.

Hanging up, Sam stood up and walked back over to the train. Stepping on, he looked at the three teens and sighed before placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder and shook him slightly. Sam was relieved when Isaac opened his eyes and they were blue. "Hey, I'm leaving, so call me if you need me."

Isaac nodded. "Okay, where's Derek?" he asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and stepped back. "Don't know, I'll call him on my way out." With that the witch walked off the train and headed out.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Sheriff's department, said Sheriff and two teenagers walked in but stopped at the counter.

The woman behind the counter eyed the three. "It's two in the morning." She pointed out.

The Sheriff leaned forward. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." He said.

Stiles turned to Scott. "We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because all the murders were commited by Jackson, except for one, you remember?"

Realization struck Scott. "The pregnant girl, Jessica."

"Since Matt had to kill her, someone from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles stated.

Behind the desk, the woman jerked her in a gesture for him to go back. The Sheriff gave a small smile. "Thank you." He said before turning Stiles and Scott. "Boys." He gestured for them to follow him, which they did.

In the back, the three were looking at the hospital videotape trying to pinpoint Matt.

The Sheriff sighed and scratched his forehead as he sat at his desk with Stiles and Scott standing at his desk. "I don't know, guys, I mean, look at this." The Sheriff said gesturing towards the screen. "There was a six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed."

"All right, just keep going." Stiles ordered determined. "Look, he had to have [assed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

Scott narrowed his eyes when he saw Matt. "Hold on, stop!" he exclaimed before turning to Stiles. "Did you see that?" he asked. "Scroll back." He ordered.

Stiles reached over and pressed the reverse button just two seconds before the Sheriff pressed pause. "That's him, that's Matt." Stiles stated.

"All I see if the back of someone's head." The Sheriff stated dubiously.

"Matt's head, yeah." Stiles agreed. "I sit behind him in History, he's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

"Are you crazy?" The Sheriff questioned genuinely concerned with his son's mental health.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions, literally, including Sam." He pointed out.

Stiles scratched the back of his head. "Sam does have a leather, fetish."

"Stiles…"

"All right, okay, can we scroll forward?" Scott asked interrupting them. "There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

The Sheriff pressed the button, directing them to a different camera. Stiles pointed. "See, there he is again!"

"You mean there's the back of his head again." The Sheriff corrected tiredly.

"Okay, but look, he's talking to someone." Stiles pointed out.

Scott leaned forward and narrowed his eyes once he saw who Matt was talking to. "He's talking to my mom."

Later, Scott's on the phone with his mother.

"Scott, do you know how many people I deal with in a day?" Melissa asked in a tone as if she were talking to an five year old.

Scott sighed. "This one's sixteen, he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager."

"He looks evil!" Stiles cut in.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this." Melissa stated.

"Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." He said pointing his camera phone at the profile picture of Matt and taking the picture before sending it to his mother.

With Melissa, she got the message and pulled her phone away from her face before clicking on the attachment. She eyed the picture of the boy and then put the phone back to her ear.

"Did you get it?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Recognize him? Did you remember him?"

"Yeah, I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the halls. Scott what's going on?"

Scott looked up at both Stilinski before turning back to his phone. "It's nothing, mom, I'll explain later, I gotta go." He said before hanging up.

The Sheriff grabbed a file from his desk and opened it. "We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

Stiles nodded. "And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders." He stated turning to Scott. "The trailer, the hospital, and the rave."

"Actually four." The Sheriff corrected reading a file. "A credit card receipt for an oil was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Scott questioned.

"A couple hours before you got there." He told Stiles.

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant." Stiles did a silent cheer. "Scott, call you're mom back, see how quick she can get here." He ordered. "If I can get an official I.D., I can get a search warrant." He turned to his son. "Stiles, go to the front desk tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it." He said before heading towards the door. "Oh, I should tell them to let Sam in too." He muttered as he walked out.

Scott dialed his mom's number before pressing the phone to his ear.

In the front, Stiles walked out and saw that the woman in the front was missing. He frowned and looked around. "Hello?" he called and slowly looked down where the woman lied with blood covering her uniform. Dead. His breathing quickened when he saw that her gun was missing.

Turning around, he flinched when a gun was pushed in his face.

There was Matt standing there with a teary-eyed nonchalant look, as if he wasn't holding a loaded weapon.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Elsewhere, Derek was floating in a white light. "Derek…can you hear me?" he heard but couldn't answer. "Derek, can you hear me?" it was touch and go but he could hear something. "I need you to answer me Derek." He heard again, this time clearer. "Derek, we don't have much time." Derek looked around before a loud static sound entered his ear drum causing him to cover his ears and clenched his eyes close.

When he opened his eyes, he was panting and staring up at a Deaton, Scott's boss. Derek looked around and saw he was in his home. "That sound…what was it?" he panted as he pulled himself into sitting position.

Deaton held up an instrument with a smirk on his face. Derek scoffed before standing up and stumbling causing Deaton to jump up and catch him. "You're going to be weak for several hours." He stated.

Derek swallowed pooling saliva before looking down at the four puncture wounds and blood on his right arm before looking down into the hole where he remembered Peter's corpse climbing out of. Derek looked around. "It actually happened."

"Don't worry." Deaton assured. "You're still an alpha but, as usual, not a particularly competent one."

"Where is he?" Derek demanded, ignoring the insult.

"I wish I could tell you."

"How about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me?" he demanded.

"Helping your family actually used to be a very important part of my life." Deaton stated. "helping you was a promise I made to your mother." He added.

Derek eyed him. "You're the one my sister talked about." He remembered her tales. "She said you're a…kind of advisor?"

"She was right." Deaton said. "And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely, right now." He glanced down at the hole. "What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price, he'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning." Deaton informed. "He's going to come for you Derek, he'll try to twist his way inside your head, praying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard, do not trust him."

"I don't trust anyone." Derek stated.

Deaton smirked eyeing the young alpha. "I know, if you did you might be the alpha you like to think you are." Derek frowned. "And unfortunately the one person you should trust…wait, let's make that two people, doesn't trust you back."

"Scott…Sam."

"Scott's with Stilinski and Sam just left your pack to go meet them right now." Deaton informed him. "You need to find Scott, you need to find him as fast as you can, I've known Gerard for a long time, he always has a plan, something tells me, it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

 _ **(DSM)**_

"She's on her way here." Scott stated pulling the phone from his ear.

The Sheriff didn't answer; his eyes were on something behind Scott.

The werewolf turned just in time to see Stiles leading Matt in with the latter holding a gun to the former.

Matt pushed Stiles over to the other two, and they all faced him. "Matt?" The Sheriff called earning the boy's attention. "It's Matt, right?" he asked stalling for time. Protocol of dealing with a hostage situation. Matt nodded his head with a low chuckle. "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that." Matt said with dark humor tinting his voice. "Because I don't think you're aware just how right you are."

The Sheriff didn't understand but Scott and Stiles did. "I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people." Matt corrected. "You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded and one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is going." Scott jerked his hand out of his pocket. "That-that could definitely get someone hurt, everyone." He waved the gun carelessly. "Now!" he shouted.

The Sheriff glanced at the other two. "Come on." He said noticing the stubborn look on Stiles face. But they all threw their cell phones onto the desk.

Later, in the back, Matt was pointing a gun at the Sheriff while Stiles handcuffed him to a railing. "Tighter." Matt ordered.

The Sheriff turned to his son. "Do what he says, Stiles."

Stiles tightened the handcuffs so that they were touched his dad's wrist. Matt pushed Stiles towards the door with the gun still aimed at him. Scott followed Stiles while Matt moved behind them.

The three walked down the hall but once they reached a breaching hall, Scott and Stiles stopped. There were three dead officers with their blood painting the walls.

Scott eyed Matt. "What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" he demanded.

Matt scoffed. "No, that's what Jackson's for." He stated. "I just think about killing them, and he does it."

He shoved both Stiles and Scott.

In the halls, a scaled hand landed on the officer's body and dragged it away.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Argent home, Allison sat in the center of her bed with her legs crossed while staring down at her hands.

"Sweetheart." She heard her grandfather.

"I don't want to talk." Allison stated in a whisper.

"I understand, I'm not sure there's anything I can say." Gerard said sympathetically. "I won't pretend to know what you're going through."

"Then leave." Allison ordered.

"Of course." He nodded. "I just wanted to give you something from your mother." Allison almost looked up at him but didn't. "Partly because I couldn't help noticing that things have been kind of difficult between you two." He muttered the last part. "But it can wait." He said before heading towards the door.

Allison looked up. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

Hook line and sinker. Was all that went through Gerard's head. His granddaughter caught the bait. Turning to her, he shook his head. "No, really, sweetheart, it can wait, get some rest.

"What is it?" Allison demanded raising her voice.

"As you know, you're mother wrote a suicide note to explain away our difficult situation to the police." He said moving over and sitting on the edge of Allison's bed. "She wrote this note to explain it to you." He said holding up the note. "If I give this to you, you have to destroy it immediately." He ordered. "You burn it, you promise?"

"Yes." Allison whispered.

"I want you to know, she asked em to read it, I told her I shouldn't, that it was private between the two of you but she wanted my thoughts." He said. "As I said before, I don't know what you're going through, I wasn't close to my mother." He turned and held the note in his hand. "But reading this made me sorry I hadn't tried to be."

Allison's eyes began to water.

"Because if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death." He said with a dark tone. "Any pity I'd have for Derek, his pack and witch would be burned on by a white-hot desire for retribution for, or a kinf of blood and destrution that would have Derek and his wolves howling not for mercy, but for their own sweet death, not for the witch to beg for his life but for it to be ended like he ended the life of one of our hunters." He said turning to Allison, who's eyes watered and were turning red.

"Witch?" Allison whispered when Gerard placed the letter in her lap and stood up from her bed. "You-you mean…"

Gerard stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "The Mellal boy." He confirmed causing Allison to drop her gaze to the letter. "It's all explained in there." With that, Gerard walked out.

Allison grabbed and opened the letter before pulling it out. She instantly began reading.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Sheriff's department, Matt sat in the Sheriff's office with gun in hand, watching as Scott shredded the paper evidence that lead the crime to be traced back to him.

At the computer Stiles was deleting the files they got from the hospital. "Deleted, and we're done, all right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, what ever that means, I think we're good here, right?" Stiles asked while Matt only stared at him with his head tilted. "So, I'll get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

A vehicle was approaching from outside. They all turned their heads. "Sounds like your mom is here, McCall?" he asked.

"Matt don't go this, when they come to the door, I'll just tell her to leave, I'll tell her we didn't find we didn't find anything, please Matt."

The squeaky sound of the door opening was heard and Scott looked up. "If you don't move…now, I'm going to kill Stiles, and then your mom." Matt informed.

Later, Matt lead Stiles and Scott to the door. "Open it." Matt ordered.

"Matt, please."

"Open the door."

Scott closed his eyes before and opening them, and then opened the door. Behind it was standing Sam and Derek. "Oh, thank god." He muttered before Derek fell forward, twisting and fell on his back. Paralyzed.

Standing behind where Derek stood was Jackson, half transformed into the Kanima.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Allison stood in her room with the letter in her hand watching as it burned before dropping it into the ashtray. She looked across her desk at everything slowly before she began to throw everything into the trash.

She moved over to her wall and tore down all the decoration she had up. Before she began to completely destroy her room and everything she owned.

She tore off her shirt and looked around her room before pulling on a black hooded jacket and grabbing a case from under her bed.

Placing it on her cleared desk, she opened it and looked at the tip of arrows in the case. She held one up to her face before grabbing her cross bow and aiming it at nothing.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Matt kneeled over Derek and eyed him while Derek returned the look. "This is the one controlling him, this kid?" Derek questioned.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt said. They heard another car from outside but this time, Matt saw who's car it was. "Look, who decided to join the party, the witch." Scott and Stiles traded looks while Derek jaw tensed. "Oh, yeah, that's right." Matt said standing up. "I've learned a few things." He stated with a smile.

"Werewolves, hunters, witches, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon, except one of you gets to stay the way he is all day, in and our. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"Abominable Snow Man but it's more of a winter time thing, you know, seasonal." Matt wasn't impressed.

"Matt, Sam doesn't know about what's happening right now, I can tell him-" The Kanima controller shook his head, interrupting Scott.

"And I'm supposed to believe you can fool one of the brainy bastards in our grades?" Matt demanded with a smirk. "Please." The Kanima placed his hand at the base of Stiles's neck and swiped, causing Stiles to fall to the ground, paralyzed.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed but the Kanima held its claws in front of the werewolf's face, threateningly.

"You bitch!" Stiles said before falling on top of Derek.

Jackson wagged his finger at Scott, warningly.

"Get him off of me." Derek ordered.

Matt chuckled. "Oh, I don't know, Derek I think you two make a pretty good pair, and then add in the jealous witch that should be coming in, you three could make a good three some before you die." He tilted his head. "Must suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut at the back of the neck, I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth." Derek quipped. "Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch." Stiles chimed in.

Matt stood when another car drove up. "Oh, look, it's not just Sam but it's her too." He turned to Scott. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt either of them. I won't even let Jackson near them."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles ordered.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Outside, Sam was getting out of his car after drowning a bottle of water, to get the wolfsbane out of his system when he saw another car pull up.

Closing the bottle, he unbuckled himself and got out of the car as did the Ms. McCall. "Hey, Ms. Melissa." He called walking over to her.

"Sam?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a call from Scott to come, you?"

"Same."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Matt pulled Stiles off of Derek and flipped him over before placing his foot on Stiles's throat, causing him to gag. "This work better for ya?" Matt asked.

"Hey, just stop!" Scott ordered. "Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to!" Matt snapped.

"Okay, all right! Just stop."

Matt didn't move his foot for a moment before taking it from Stiles's throat. He turned to Jackson. "You, take him in there." He said gesturing towards Stiles.

"You, with me."

In the front, Melissa and Sam walked in. "Mom, Sam." They heard and turned to see Scott walking in.

Melissa sighed. "You scared me, where is every…" she trailed off and Sam gulped when they saw Scott standing there with a gun being pointed at the back of his head.

"Just do what he said, he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

Sam stared at Matt shocked while Melissa froze up. "He's right." Matt said before lowering the gun and pointing it at Scott as the werewolf turned around and shot him in the ribcage.

"Scott!" Sam exclaimed while Melissa screamed.

In the back, The Sheriff heard the gun shot and stood up. "Scott!" he yelled. "Stiles! What happened?"

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt said.

"Wait, baby…" Melissa muttered as she went to tend for Scott's wounds.

Matt intercepted her, pointing the gun at her. "Back, back!" he shouted.

"You stupid cunt!" Sam snapped getting in front of Melissa and hiding her behind him while Matt pointed the gun at him.

"Oh, yeah, well just one wrong move from you and I'll put a bullet in your head." Matt threatened causing Sam narrow his eyes. "Yeah, I know what you are and what you can do, and if you even try it I'll have Jackson kill Stiles, his dad and Derek."

Sam eyes widened, the magic that was slowly building up in his hands dissolved as fear overwhelmed the witch. "Matt," he said holding his hands up, "you don't need to do this."

"Look at that." Matt chuckled still holding the gun up. "So confident and brave but that's just a front, underneath it all, you're pathetic." He sneered. "Now, get back."

Sam took a step back, taking Melissa with him but the woman tried to move past the witch, who stopped her. "Scott." She called.

"Mom, do it, please, mom." Scott begged before turning to Sam. "Please, get her away." He begged.

Sam nodded and moving back a couple more steps while forcing Melissa to do the same.

Matt didn't turn his eyes from the witch or nurse. "Get up, McCall." He ordered.

"Matt! Matt, listen…"

"Shut up! Shut-shut up!" he yelled frustrated. "Everybody shut the hell up!" he raged panting. "Now get up, or I shoot him, and then her!" he snapped pointing the gun at them. Melissa tried to be a responsible adult and Sam behind her but the witch shoved her behind him.

"You'd better hope we don't make it out of this." Sam said darkly. "Because the first chance I get, I'm going to snap your neck."

"You think so?" he asked. "We'll see." He said moving closer and pressing the fun to Sam's forehead. Sam paled but didn't falter.

"Matt, stop!" Scott said climbing from the floor, using the wall for assistance. "I'm getting up." He stated.

"You three come with me." Matt ordered and pointed the gun at Scott. "You first."

He lead them to the back, locking both Sam and Melissa inside the cell. "Please, he needs to see a doctor." Melissa pleaded while Sam only eyed Scott concerned.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" The Sheriff snapped.

"It's all right, I'm okay!"

Sam closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold bars. How badly he wanted to rip through the bars and tear Matt's head off but he didn't want to risk it, not with Stiles and Derek at the mercy of the Kanima.

Melissa shook her head. "No, honey, you're not okay." She said with tears trailing down her face.

"It doesn't hurt. Mom."

"Cause that's the adrenaline, okay?" Melissa said before turning to Matt. "Please, let me-let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."

Matt turned to Scott. "They have no idea, do they?" Matt questioned humored by it all.

"You're a sick, twisted little fuck!" Sam sneered.

Matt turned to Sam and opened his mouth to reply when Melissa interrupted him. "Please, let me take a quick look." She pleaded.

"Melissa, he's going to be fine, I promise you." Sam told her.

"Shut-shut-shut up!" Matt all but snarled at her. Sam grabbed Melissa by her arms and pulled her away from the bars. Matt glared at them. "If you keep talking, I'm going to put the next bullet through his head." Matt promised.

Melissa looked up and Sam, who shook his head, and then turned back to Matt. "Okay." She nodded her head slowly.

"Back to the front, McCall." He ordered turning away from the two. Once he saw that Scott wasn't going to move, he glared. "After you."

Scott looked at Sam before staring at him mother as he walked out with Matt following him.

When they were out, Sam walked over to where the locker was earning both the adults attention. "Sam, what are you doing?" The Sheriff questioned.

Sam glanced up at him before reaching through the bars and cuffing his hands around the lock. A quick burst of magic unlocked it allowing Sam to open the door and get out.

Melissa went to follow but Sam shut the gate and locked it. "No." he said shaking his head.

"Sam, what are you doing? Scott needs medical attention! He was shut!"

"Shh!" Sam shushed her before turning to the Sheriff and back. "Scott is fine, he'll be fine but if something happened to you he wouldn't be." Melissa opened her mouth but Sam shook his head. "I-I can't let you out in front of a speeding bullet and you're safer behind these bars, so please, I'm going to go check on him."

"Sam, you're going to get yourself hurt." The Sheriff stated but the witch ignored him and ran out, following Matt and Scott down the hall.

He walked into the officer and was ready to throw Matt clear through the window when the Jackson reared his claws. "Sam!" Scott called.

The witch gasped when claws scratched him at the back of the neck and sent Sam sailing down, next to Stiles on his back. "Hey, buddy." Stiles greeted.

"Hey." Sam said trying to move. "How's it going?"

"Whelp, some psycho is holding us hostage and is trying to kill us."

"So, the usual?"

"Pretty much."

Matt groaned at the sound of their sarcastic conversation. "Shut up!" he snapped before kneeling over Sam and pointing the gun at his forehead. "I should blow your head clear off!"

"I don't think red matches the carpet in here." Sam muttered nervously.

Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, facing Scott, who stepped forward. "The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?" Scott asked.

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" he asked. "No, no, I-I want the book."

"What-what book?" Scott demanded.

"The beastiary!" Matt snapped, the three paralyzed glanced around. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it, it's Gerard's." Scott told him. "What do you want it for anyways."

"I need answers." Matt told him.

"Answers to what?" Scott demanded.

Matt lifted the left side of his shirt to show the scales growing on the side of his ribcage and back. "To this." He said. Scott looked down at it shocked.

Sam's eyes widened, Stiles's jaw dropped and Derek eyed it curiously.

 _ **(DSM)**_

 _ **Whelp, there's that chapter. Can I just say that Matt is such a slimy little bitch that it makes snails seem comfortable to hold. I really hate him.**_

 _ **So, look at this, Allison got the note from her mother, obviously Gerard added to whatever Victoria wrote to manipulate Allison. And Allison knows what Sam did, how do you think that will affect their friendship?**_

 _ **It took Sam a while to get there because one, he wasn't entirely sober and still under the affects of the wolfsbane.**_

 _ **Oh, and a looks like Lucy may be rearing her head again, or not. Even though I write this, I feel sad for Sam having a sucky mom.**_

 _ **Anyways, review, follow, favorite and I'll see you next chapter!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Fury Part 2

_**(Chapter 19 )**_

With the Argents, Chris was loading his gun when Allison walked up to him and flashed her phone towards him, allowing him to read the text displayed on the screen.

Chris grabbed the phone and raised a brow. "He wants the bestiary." He announced to his father, who was eyeing the phone.

"That's not from Scott, he wouldn't have texted me." Since her parents have been monitoring her phone calls and text they both agreed that it was unsafe. "And he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek."

Chris turned to his father and turned the phone in Gerard's direction. "The Sheriff's station?" Gerard questioned skeptically.

"If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly." Chris stated.

Allison tilted her head slightly. "You think Jackson is there too?" she inquired.

"Maybe." Chris muttered. "Maybe him and the one controlling him." He said before turning around and grabbing a folded up paper from the desk behind him. He spread it open revealing a map of the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department.

Gerard stepped closer and eyed the map. "How many do they keep in a night shifts?" he asked.

"Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most." Chris answered and stood up straight. "My guess is that they're either all paralyzed or dead by now."

"This might just be the confluence of events we've been hoping for." Gerard said with a slight smirk.

"Confluence or conflagration?" Chris challenged.

"I'm open to both." Gerard admitted.

Allison was tired of the banter. She wanted to get this done and over with. "What do we do now?" she demanded.

"Maybe you should tell us since that authority falls to you know." A well-veiled snide reminder of how her mother was gone, Allison almost missed it but she didn't catch the intent behind it.

Allison dropped her eyes.

Chris quickly intervened. "Not at her age."

"She's almost eighteen." Gerard reminded. "She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution." Allison looked away for a moment until Gerard got her attention. "Don't you Allison?" Looking back up at her grandfather, he gave her a stern look. "Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead."

"I want Derek dead." She said bluntly.

Earning a smirk from her grandfather and guarded look from her father. "What about Scott?" he demanded.

"Scott isn't the one that forced my mother to kill herself."

"He's not exactly an innocent bystander." Allison looked away and Chris stepped forward. "You can't pick and choose-"

"But I can prioritize." Allison interrupted while Gerard watched on with a prideful gleam in his eyes. "And the priority right now is Derek."

"And what about the others?" Chris inquired. "Derek's pack or even Samuel Mellal?" he asked, he knew of the affection the young witch carried for the alpha and he's heard of the witch's loyalty, along with the pack's loyalty to their alpha.

They wouldn't take Derek being attacked sitting down.

Allison looked down. Flashes of Erica, Isaac and Boyd flashed through her mind before her thoughts settled on Sam. Him laughing, he and she in the bleachers watching the practice with Lydia, and the painting he gave her for her seventeenth birthday.

She looked up. "If they try and protect him, we kill them." Gerard was fighting a growing smile. " _All_ of them." She mentally burned their memories and focused on what needed to be done. If Sam got in her way, he'd need to be removed.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Sheriff's Department, Jackson stood at the threshold looking over his shoulder at the three paralyzed bodies lying on the ground. Stiles with Sam to his right and Derek to his left.

Sam had his eyes closed, his lips were moving but his no words were coming out.

Stiles glanced between the two. "Hey, you know what's happening to Matt?" he questioned.

"You know the book's not going to help him." Derek stated ignoring the question. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" Stiles inquired.

"Universes balances things out." Derek said. "Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"Killing people himself." Derek corrected.

Stiles thought it over. "So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?"

"Balance."

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

Stiles blinked. "Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" he asked knowingly.

"Yep."

"Okay, Sam, feel free to chime in any time now." Stiles said glancing over at his unmoving friend. "My mind is coming up with various situations of how Matt is going to kill us starting with Witch-Ka-Bobs."

"Shh!" Sam shushed. He had been listening to the entire conversation but he needed focus. What he was about to do needed to be executed without pause or he'll hurt himself worse than when he faced Peter.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "All right, so he's doing his witchy thing, so what do you have?" he asked Derek. "Do we just sit here? Waiting to die?"

"Unless we can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster." Derek muttered. "Like triggering the healing process."

Stiles shot Derek a strange look before looking down towards his thigh. "Wha-oh, what are you doing?" he questioned seeing Derek digging his claws into his thighs. Blood pooling where the claws were entered. "Aw, gross."

"Hey." They both heard from Sam, who still had his eyes closed. "I think-I think I have an idea, well, actually I've had an idea since I got paralyzed but I need the two of you to know what I'm about to do could be considered crazy."

"What? I'm open to all suggestions." Stiles muttered. "Do we sing old western tunes? Do we tell knock-knock jokes? Yo mama jokes, what?" Stiles asked.

"No, more like round three between me and the Kanima." Sam stated. His eyes snapped open as they radiated with magic. The contact in Sam's left eye dissolved under the powerful magic radiating under his eyes and turned to a glowing hazel-green color.

"What?" Derek said through clenched teeth. "How do you plan on doing that, paralyzed…" he trailed off when Sam sat up and quickly got on his knees facing he and Stiles, not without a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the Kanima wasn't watching them, which it wasn't in sight for.

Seeing their shocked looks, Sam gave a shrug. "I made a potion to fight the paralytics of the Kanima." He said.

"Dude." Stiles said in awe. "You just earned the title of Wiccan Boy Wonder."

Sam's cheeks flushed a little and he scratched the back of his head. "Shut up, Stiles." He muttered humbled.

"Seriously, I mean, how did you even do that?"

"Wasn't hard, well, it was since there wasn't one in the grimoire so I mixed a bunch of things together with the Kanima venom I found on Scott's broken window from when we fought Derek's pack." He admitted. "And a little of my blood for magical property and voila."

"Great." Derek said dryly. "But I don't suppose you have anymore."

"Uh, not on me." Sam admitted earning looks of disbelief and a glare from Stiles and Derek, respectively.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Stiles whined. "You only made one."

"I didn't know what the potion would do Stiles." The witch defended himself. "It would either poison me since my body wasn't adjusted for Kanima venom or it would cure paralysis, it seems to have a dull reaction time though, meaning I was right to test it first."

Before Derek or Stiles could say anymore, there was a loud hiss from behind them. Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Jackson standing there, glaring down at him.

Quickly, scrambling to his feet. Sam gasped when Jackson lashed out, nipping him with a claw.

Sam winced and waited, as did the Kanima, to see if the venom would paralyze him again.

Nothing happened.

A smirk slowly grew on Sam's face. "I guess I have earned the title of Wiccan Boy Wonder." He said using the name Stiles dubbed him with. He glared at Jackson, who hissed at him. "Come on, Jackson, ready for round three?"

 _ **(DSM)**_

Matt was leading Scott into another room when they heard a loud crash come from the halls. Scott looked over his shoulder and direly wanted to run to check on his friends but Matt shoved the gun into his back. "There." He ordered, seemingly uncaring of the noise.

Scott turned to face him and removed his hand from his wound, it was healing but slowly and still bleeding.

Matt glanced down at it. "You know, I-I feel sorry for you, McCall, cause right now, you're thinkin' _how am I going to explain this when it heals?_ " he taunted. "And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually _are_ healing." Scott didn't say anything. "Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot?" Matt asked rhetorically. "They die."

Matt walked away from Scott, who couldn't help but speak up. "Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked tactlessly. Matt scoffed and placed his hands on the desk. "You drowned, didn't you?"

"You shouldn't have let them drink." Matt said ignoring the question.

"What-who-Matt, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Lahey!" Matt exclaimed. Scott's mind immediately flashed to Isaac. "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What?" Scott said confused. "Who was drinking?"

"The swim team you idiot!" Matt snapped turning to Scott. "I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorite's over to come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate." His tone was mocking. "Who cares if they're seventeen, right?"

Scott blinked. "Were you at Isaac's?" Scott asked.

"He had this first edition Spider-Man, or was it Bat-Man?" he shook his head. "Whatever, we were going to make a trade but then I'm over there and I hear music." Matt stated. "And everyone's having a good time and I see Sean…he throws Jessica in the pools and then Bennett goes in and…"

"Bennett?" Scott interrupted even more confused. "The hunter?"

Matt nodded his head slowly. "And then Camden, Isaac's jarhead brother, grabs me and he thinks it's funny." Matt said lowly.

"They threw you in." Scott finished.

Matt reminded being submerged in water. "I-I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens." Matt's mind flashed to when he was flailing at to get to the top and once he had… "I got under and I swallow water, and no one cares." He shook his head. "And I see these bodies under water, I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts, Tucker's grabbing Kara." He sighed. "I'm drowning, I'm dying, and they're laughing." He was flailing under water.

Scott thought back to when Jackson and Sam got into a fight after Sam pushed Jackson into the pool for messing with Stiles. He remembered standing next to Stiles when they heard laughing and then Lydia screaming. Lydia screaming. _"Stop! Get him! He can't swim!"_

Scott and Stiles immediately knew that it was Sam in that water and rushed over to it. It was Danny who dove in the water and got Sam out but when he did, Sam was Catatonic. He wouldn't speak; he wouldn't look at anymore and only sat there.

They didn't see Sam for the rest of the week but when he came back, it was like it never happened. Thinking back on it now and from what Sam told him, Scott realized that Ms. Giselle must have altered Sam's memories so he wouldn't remember it.

"All of a sudden, I was just…" Scott was broken out of his thoughts by Matt continuing, not noticing the werewolf hadn't been paying attention. "I'm lying by the pool and Lahey is right there above me and he says…" Matt turned and stormed up to Scott. "You tell no one! This, this is your fault!" he reenacted poking Scott in the chest. "You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one!"

Matt back away from Scott eyeing him. "And I didn't." he said. "I didn't tell anyone and I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me." Scott stared not wanting to but he did, feel a little sympathy for him. It could be because he saw up close and personal how fear affected someone. "I'd wake up in the middle of the night, I'd gasp for breath, my parents thought I was asthmatic…they-they-they even gave me an inhaler but they didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I-I was drowning."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Jackson's body flew through the air, towards the end of the hall before meeting the wall with a sickening slapping sound before his body flew upwards, causing a loud crashing sound.

His body fell to the ground with debris raining down on him. Serpent like eyes flashed up as illuminant mismatch eyes glared down at him.

Sam sauntered up to the Kanima and narrowed his eyes. "Come on Jackson, it isn't like you to give up so easily…wait, no, you are pretty easy according to Lydia." He sneered.

The taunt had no affect on the Kanima but it did crawl to its feet while tense slowness that made Sam uneasy.

"Oh, right, Matt's in control." Sam muttered gathering magic around him. "Whelp, I guess it's good he has you Jackson, seeing as Allison won't be giving him any."

That seems to strike a cord as the Kanima lashed out with a quick swipe toward Sam's face.

Ducking, Sam swiped Jackson's legs from under him and watched as Jackson sailed to the ground.

Turning, Sam ran in the opposite direction. Away from where Derek and Stiles were currently paralyzed.

The Kanima crawled on all fours and followed after the witch.

Turning a corner, Sam stumbled across the dead bodies. "Damn, I actually feel bad for Jackson." He muttered. Jackson was an ass but he wasn't a murderer and the fact that Matt was making him do this was sick!

There was a loud hiss from behind him. Sam looked over his shoulder and saw the Kanima charging down the hall from the side of the wall.

Three guns flew from the hoisters of the fallen cops and flew in front of Sam, pointing directly at Jackson. They were shaking with hesitation that was also shining in his eyes.

The Kanima jumped from the wall to the ground, on all fours, and eyed the floating weapons curiously before looking up at Sam.

There was the need to fire. Sam told Scott that if he had the chance he'd take Jackson out, hell even Stiles wanted to kill Jackson but…it was different from then.

They now knew that Jackson was being controlled. He wasn't going this of his own free will.

"So, that gives him the right to let him have a go at you?" Sam heard and turned. There was a mirror and his reflection, except this reflection's eyes were different. The left was green and the right was hazel. "You're pathetic!" the reflection hissed. "Do something!"

The Kanima opened his mouth and roared before launching himself at the witch.

All it took was a whisper in Sam's mind.

Jackson dropped from the air groaning when the entire left side of his ribcage caved in. Blood gathered in Jackson's mouth and trailed down his chin.

Sam stared down at him surprised. "What the hell was that?" he muttered.

"That was a hex bolt, a very violent hex I may add." The doppelganger said leering down at Jackson's withering form. "All I did was whisper and the bolt took effect."

"I've never been able to do something like this before." Sam muttered.

"As you evolve as a witch, you gain several abilities, a hex won't even need any spell or chant, just you're will to make whatever happen, happen." And with that the reflection went back to normal.

Sam sighed but his breath hitched when the lights went off. A sense of dread filled him. "Scott." He muttered.

When the alarm went off and the lights flashed over him, Sam saw that Jackson was no longer there. "Oh, shit." He muttered before heading back for Derek and Stiles.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"What is this?" Matt questioned looking up and then flinched when the alarm went off. "What's that? What's going on?!" he snapped pointing the gun at Scott.

"I don't know."

Outside, the Argents pointed guns at the windows and started to fire.

The glass shattered and flew inwards.

Scott immediately took cover under a desk while Matt followed his lead.

The bullets tore up the office.

Outside, Gerard was smiling. "Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs." He stated. "Let's give them some love."

With that, Gerard tossed a smoke bomb through the window and waited three seconds before it exploded, dispelling smoke. The smoke filled the room and blocked the view of both teens' boys.

Elsewhere, Jackson stopped at the threshold of the door that lead to where there was another room filled with smoke when a figure ran out of the room. It was Scott.

The new beta grabbed Jackson once close enough and shoved him into the room. Turning he ran to the room where he last saw his best friends and his alpha. When he ran in he saw Sam kneeling over Stiles and Derek.

"Take him." Derek ordered, Scott hesitated. "Go!"

Picking Stiles up, Scott carried him out.

Sam helped Derek to his feet. "Derek, I-"

"You need to go with them." Derek said.

"But the Argents are here, Derek, you know what they'll do to you." Sam countered.

Derek paused as he looked into the witch's bi-colored eyes. He hasn't seen those eyes since the kid in front of him was an eight year old. "I'll be fine."

"I've heard that before so you'll understand if I don't believe you!" Sam snapped.

"Go, now." Derek ordered lowly, Sam opened his mouth to argue but Derek shook his head. "Go, Sam. Please."

The witch hesitated before taking off after his friends. Once he caught up to them, Sam closed the door behind them after walking through. Locking Jackson in, from following them.

Jackson kicked the door open.

Sam turned and with a wave of his hand. Sending Jackson flying back against the wall.

The trio continued until they made it behind another door, which Scott closed behind them. They all stood quiet and watched the door.

Sam prepared himself and wondered how it was he was able to take Jackson down before.

Elsewhere, Chris walked in with Allison following behind him; the huntress in training was carrying a crossbow.

They walked down the hall.

In the office, Derek's face transformed with glowing red eyes. With that he huffed and headed out.

Scott settled down with Stiles in his arms while Sam stood at attention, watching the doors for any sign of Jackson. "Don't move." Scott ordered earning a eye roll and deadpan look from Sam and Stiles, respectively. "You know what I mean." He turned to Sam. "Stay with him." He ordered, Sam nodded as Scott ran out.

Scott ran down the halls and went to turn a corner but skidded to a stop when a crossbow was pointed in his face. "Oh sh-"

"Don't move." Allison warned.

"Allison." Scott said.

"Where's Derek?" she demanded.

"Like he'd tell you." Sam interrupted walking up to them earning a crossbow being pointed in his face.

Scott turned to him. "I thought I told you to watch over Stiles."

"I sealed the door shut." Sam defended himself before eyeing the Argent girl. "I was right to follow you since Allison seems to be taking after her psycho auntie Kate." Allison narrowed her eyes. "If you shoot that, I'll be forced to hurt you."

"No ones hurting anyone." Scott stated before turning to Allison. "What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

Sam stepped forward earning slight shove back. "Sam, don't." he warned. "Go back to Stiles."

The witch sent quick glances between the two before scoffing. "Fine, this seems like one of those times again." He huffed and walked away but not before flicking his wrist, sending the crossbow from Allison's hands.

Allison quickly picked up her crossbow again. "Allison." Scott tried to get her attention.

The brunette stood and pointed the crossbow toward the ceiling. "Where is he?" she asked again.

Scott stared at her surprised. "What happened?" he asked taking a step forward but was forced to take one back when she pointed the crossbow in his face again.

"Scott…Scott, you need to stay away from me." She said firmly but her eyes were pleading. "You need to go and just stay out of my way." She said strutting past him.

As she walked she saw Sam standing in front of a closed door with his arms crossed over his chest. She slowed down and eyed him while he raised a brow. "Got something to stay Kate 2.0?" he asked sarcastically.

Allison shook her head with her face twisting in anger. "You're a piece of work."

"Thank you." He leaned back when Allison pointed the crossbow in his face.

"Allison, stop." The two heard Scott from behind them.

"No, Allison, please do continue." Sam said with a narrow of his eyes. "I'll gladly return whatever pain you inflict on me."

Allison reared the crossbow from his face. "If you or his pack gets involved, I'll kill you all." Allison swore.

In some part of Sam, he was hurt by the promise but in all the other parts, he laughed. Even on the outside, his shoulders shook before he got in control of himself. "Whatever, Allison." He turned around and walked back into the room with Stiles while Allison continued strutting away.

Inside the room, Sam kneeled next to Stiles's fallen body and threw the boy's arm over his shoulder. "You all right?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know." Stiles muttered, he saw Sam heading towards the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Away from here, I'm going to take you to my house so that I can make another potion."

"Oh, cool, what does it taste like?"

"Shit."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I mean…"

"It's really unpleasant." Sam stated. "But I don't know how to make it taste anything else other than the worst thing you ever tasted in your life."

"Great." Stiles rolled his eyes.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the kitchen of the Mellal house, Stiles's was sitting paralyzed in a recliner chair that Sam moved into the kitchen so he could keep his eyes on his best friend.

Stiles watched as Sam stirred the pot. "Hey, I just noticed something." The Sheriff's son said. "You're eyes, I haven't seen them like that since we were twelve."

"And you won't ever see them like this again once I go upstairs and get my back up contact." Sam said with a frown. He remembered being teased for having weird eyes, among being attracted to both sexes.

Lifting a ladle, Sam walked over to Stiles and held the ladle to Stiles's face. The boy sniffed it before gagging. "Oh my god, it smells like cow shit!" he exclaimed disgusted.

"Stiles if you don't drink this you'll have to wait for it wear off and this time you didn't just touch the venom, he cut you at your neck, so…" he pressed the ladle to Stiles's lips.

Stiles turned his head away. "I always knew that I would die at your hands, I just assumed that it would be a more epic death than being poisoned, I mean come on! Give a guy something to work with."

"Oh, stop being such a baby or I'll treat you like one." Sam teased before pursing his lips. "Come on, Stiles! Here comes the choo-choo train! Choo choo!" he cooed.

Stiles gave him a deadpanned look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? That doesn't work?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't even work on two years old."

"Well, if you don't drink this I'll force you to." Sam warned and leaned down so that his and Stiles's foreheads were barely touching. "And you do _not_ want me to do that."

Stiles sighed and accepted his fate. "Fine, I'll die the death of a hero who was poisoned by his best friend."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic."

 _ **(DSM)**_

 _ **I decided to cut the episode short because, really? I don't care about Matt having Jackson attacking Allison or Gerard killing Matt. It had nothing to do with the trio so I skipped it.**_

 _ **I've been planning on writing another fanfiction. This takes off from Season Two where school is just starting again, not just supernatural problems but the personal problems of theirs also.**_

 _ **So, what happens between Scott and Sam when Scott finds out about Victoria? I can assure you, it won't be pretty from either ends.**_

 _ **As for Sam's power, I've began modeling them more than just words he needs to say to make them work. It's kind of a mix between Scarlet Witch, Bonnie Bennett, and Piper Halliwell power growth. Because to me, they're the strongest witches EVER! But anyways it more like as he grow as a witch he'll gain new abilities which won't require him to use spells, as you've seen that not all witches use spells or chants all the time.**_

 _ **Who likes Stiles new nickname for Sam?**_

 _ **Next chapter Alexis is coming back and things won't be pretty either as she will get her revenge for Sam's attack on her a couple chapters back.**_

 _ **AuthorNote: So, I'm bringing up a little thing I didn't bring up since Chapter five of the story where Sam dove into his memories and saw his younger self running from Laura Hale. Where Sam's right eye is green and the left is hazel. It's called heterochromia iridum.**_

 _ **I gave Sam that before because I didn't want him to seem physically perfect. I wanted him to have an normal yet unnormal imperfection like some of the other characters.**_

 _ **I think, I might stop making him wear the contact.**_


	33. Chapter 33: Battlefield Part 1

_**So, as you all know, Sam and Allison are not on good terms, and in this chapter…it gets worse. While Allison is raveling in her anger and training to be a hunter but Sam? He isn't practicing dark magic anymore but ask yourself this: Is Dark Magic something you can just stop? I don't think so. It has side affects.**_

 _ **And a comment by Cam Bordeaux also reminded me that I haven't revealed whether or not Santos knows about what Sam, Giselle and Lucy are. Well…that'll come up too, if not in this season then the next. He also asked if I would show more about Sam's past, the memories that were taken from him, and about Lucy.**_

 _ **Those are good questions seeing as Sam doesn't remember most things from his life in New-Orleans or his past with the Hale's. But before he could he needs to find more balance between himself and stop fearing what he is.**_

 _ **(Chapter 20)**_

Stiles sat in front of Ms. Morrell with his Lacrosse stick in his hands while tying the net. The sun shined in the room and onto the two.

Ms. Morrell studied Stiles with calculating eyes and he avoided them. "You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out." He stated. "It's called voluntary apnea."

Ms. Morell didn't say anything and only continued to watch the young man in front of her, still avoiding eye contact as he talked.

"It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding."

Ms. Morrell knew instantly that the boy in front of her had a fascination with the morbid things in the world. That much was clear.

"But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting." Stiles paused in tying the net of his lacrosse stick. He stared down at it blankly before continuing. "It's not scary anymore, it's actually kind of peaceful." He tilted his head. "I wonder if it was like that for Sam."

Ms. Morrell knew for a fact that it hadn't been like that for the young witch; they had lots of conversations about his fears. Not that she would mention it now.

So, ignoring the last statement and curiosity shining brightly in Stiles eyes, she tilted her head. "Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" she inquired.

Stiles lifted his head. He thought about everything that happened. The Kanima attacking all those people, the Kanima attacking his friends, a gun being pointed at him by Matt, and the fact that Matt killed a woman who had just given birth. "I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles stated. He couldn't feel sorry for someone who didn't see what he was doing was wrong.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine-year-old Matt who drowned?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Just because of a bunch of dumb asses dragged him into a pool doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." Stiles ranted leaning forward in his seat. His posture showed just how passtionate he felt about the subject. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures on Matt's computer, and not just of her; I mean he photo shopped himself into these pictures." He informed her. "Stuff like holding hands and kissing." It disgusted him and knew it would disgust Allison if she ever found out. "You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship."

The counselor didn't say anything. Only waited patiently for him to continue.

"So, yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the edge but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

Ms. Morrell gave an amused smile. "One positive thing came out of this, though, right?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Stiles muttered dropping his eyes. "Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us." He admitted. "We talk but it's like tension there, same thing with Scott and Sam."

"Have you talked to either of them since that night?" she asked.

"No not really, I mean, Scott…he got his own problem to deal with though." Stiles muttered dropping his gaze back down to the net. "Like trying to talk to his mom after everything that happened." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He wouldn't know how to explain that to his father. "And I don't think he's talked to Allison either but that might be more her choice, you know?"

"How has she been since her mother died?" Ms Morrell questioned.

"It hit her pretty hard, I guess." Stiles sighed out. "But I definitely brought her and her dad closer." Stiles shrugged a little.

"How about Sam?" Ms. Morrell asked. "You mentioned that things were tense with him also." She pointed out.

"Yeah…I've noticed over the last couple days, maybe a week, he hasn't been getting any sleep and has been a lot more…irritable and anxious, if I had to classify it, but I think this has been something that has gone on since before Spring Break."

"Hmm." Ms. Morrell hummed. "I've noticed those things also but I don't push until he's ready to talk."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Stiles muttered earning a curious look from the older woman. "I think everything that's been going on has really been weighing in on him and he thinks that if he buries it, it'll go away." He looked down at the net. "Me and him are tense but he and Scott aren't even talking, same with him and Allison, he's shutting everyone out and I'm scared to think what that could mean." Like maybe him doing Dark Magic again.

"Sam is a complex young man, if you haven't noticed." She smiled a little. "If he's doing something, there's a reason, you just have to break down those wall he's built around him."

"Walls that have never existed between the three of us."

Ms. Morrell nodded. "What about Jackson? How has he been?"

"Jackson?" Stiles asked almost incredulously. "Jackson hasn't really been himself lately." He stated. "Actually, funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal."

"And what about you Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?" she asked.

Whiskey brown eyes snapped up at her like a whip from where he was biting into the net to seal the tie. "Why would you ask me that?" he asked through his teeth before realizing he still had them locked around the net and pulled it from his mouth. "Uh, no, I-I never actually play but hey since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?" he asked.

"You mean Isaac?" Ms. Morrell asked. "You haven't heard from any of one of the three runaways." It wasn't a question. She knew he hadn't.

Stiles shook his head. "No, if anything Isaac or even Erica would probably go to Sam, you should ask him." He stated before looking down at her folded hands. "How come you're not taking any notes?"

"I do my notes after the session."

"Memory's that good?"

"How about we get back to you?" she asked knowing what he was doing. He was deflecting and trying to take the attention away from a situation he wasn't comfortable talking about with her. Stiles looked away before dropping his attention back to his lacrosse stick. "Stiles?"

"I'm fine." He said but those dark brown eyes of the woman next to him didn't look the least bit convinced. "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible about to happen."

"It's called hypervigilance." Ms. Morrell informed. "The persistent feeling of being under threat."

"It's not just a feeling though." Stiles corrected softly. "It's-it's like it's a panic attack." It wouldn't be the first time he's had one. "Like you're drowning? You know, like I can't even breathe." He admitted.

"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth?" she asked. "To not let the water in?"

"Well, you do anyway, it's a reflex."

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?" she inquired.

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"

"I guess." Stiles admitted.

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain." Stiles said starting to get a little frustrated. "Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head is exploding?" he demanded.

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" she countered.

"And what if it just gets worse?" Stiles couldn't see how it could get worse but he knew anything that could go wrong, would go wrong. "What if it's agony now and then-and it's just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell, keep going." She quoted.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Bi colored eyes snapped open revealing green and hazel.

Sam snapped up, like a rubber band, into sitting position panting heavily. The sheets fell down to his waist revealing his naked upper half coated in sweat and his entire body was trembling.

He turned he moved slightly and winced at the slight ache of his bones. "What the-" he trailed off looking up before turning his head in the direction of his alarm clock. It read thirty after two. "No, no!" he moaned dropping his head into his hands. "I've only slept for an hour!"

He hadn't gotten any sleep for the umpteenth time. His hands trailed from his face to his fingers being tangled in his hair. He tugged harshly.

He dilated eyes began to water before breaking free and trailing down his cheeks. He didn't understand why he was crying, maybe frustration or anger. But he was tired, he was always tired, and the most he's slept without interruption was an hour.

He jumped when his cell phone rang and without a second thought. The cell phone was in his hand and then hurled at the wall.

It was like it happened in slow motion. He watched as the screen shattered completely, the back flew off, the front of he phone fell apart, and then dropped to his dresser. Not longer ringing.

Throwing the sheets from around his waist, Sam climbed out of bed and walked to his bathroom that conjoined to his room. Opening the door, he stumbled in and leaned against the sink, staring down before lifting his head to stare into the mirror.

The black bags under his eyes were prominent, the pupils of his eyes were dilated, he hadn't had the strength to put in his left contact, and he looked like he was still shaking. He hadn't noticed.

Suddenly, the reflection's lips tilted upwards into a twisted smirk. "Withdrawal is a bitch, isn't it?" Sam reared back as he stood and blinked rapidly. He hasn't seen a sign of that illusion since being held hostage by Matt.

When he focused back on the mirror, he saw that his reflection was just repeating everything he was doing.

Until it wasn't.

The reflection placed his hands on his hips while Sam gulped backing away from it. "What's wrong, Sammy?" it asked in mock sympathy. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. "This isn't happening, you're not real, you're just a sleep-deprived delusion." He chanted and repeated himself three more times before opening them.

The entire reflection was missing. Just an empty space despite Sam standing across from it.

A sense of dread came over Sam as he slowly turned, only to find himself staring into his own eyes. "Boo." The doppelganger simply said.

"Ah!" Sam stumbled away only to trip over his own feet and fall back with his back of his head hitting the side of the tub. Sam felt something warm trail down the back of his neck and reached back with his fingers before bringing them to his face. Red, blood.

"Hahaha!" The doppelganger laughed. "Look at you! It's almost sickens me that _you_ get to be in control of such great power." It said sauntering over to Sam, who refused to look up at it. "Hmm." It hummed kneeling down and cupping Sam's chin, forcing him to look up. "It's rude to ignore people Sammy, it'll hurt someone's feelings, and didn't Grams teach us that."

"You're not me." Sam denied.

The grip on his chin became harsh, brusingly hard. "But I am you!" It snapped angrily. "You deny me as if I'm something to be ashamed of! I'm not!"

Sam's eyes widened at those familiar words. Those were words he threw at his grandmother when he came out to her about his sexuality. She had trouble with it and acted weird around him for at least a week until he got fed up with it and snapped at her…using those. Same. Exact. Words.

It smirked at the young witch. "Ah, is Dreux Samuel Mellal at a loss for words?" he asked tauntingly. "I'm not surprised." He pushed Sam's head to the side roughly before standing up.

Sam brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Why is this happening?" he moaned to himself tears gathering in his eyes again. He felt so… _wrong_.

With a sigh, the doppelganger crossed its arms over its chest. "You're so pathetic, fine!" he groaned. "For someone so smart, I'm absolutely amazed…no flabbergasted that you haven't figured it out." He muttered. "Let's just say, figuratively of course, that I'm am an embodiment of the Dark Magic you practiced, along with _that side_ of you that you keep fighting."

Sam's trembling body froze.

"Yeah." It chuckled. "You thought you could tease me with the weak magic you performed to help poor Laura?" he asked mockingly. "And then just quit me? Oh no, that won't be happening because you can't just do Dark Magic and then quit!" he snapped. "It's like a drug! And you're now dealing with the repercussions of quitting me! It's called Withdrawal, look it up!"

"No, stop." Sam shook his head before burying his face into his knees.

The doppelganger snorted before uncrossing its arms and reaching down, grabbing Sam by his hair causing the witch to yelp. It dragged Sam from the ground and back over to the mirror, while Sam didn't even try to fight him.

They stopped in front of the mirror before it let go of Sam and disappeared from his side.

Sam watched, shaken, as his reflection reappeared. Blinking while his reflection did the same.

Sam looked down at his hand and saw that it wasn't covered in blood. Reaching to the back of his neck, he felt around for more blood or the injury but felt none.

It had all been a delusion.

Sam stared at his reflection shocked wondering if it really happened.

The reflection began to smirk. "Oh, it happened and it will happen again." Sam moaned in dispair as he backed away from the wall. "Don't be scared, Sammy, because as weak as you're acting right now, just wait until this weakness causes you to lose that bitch you're fond of, and I mean literal bitch."

Sam blinked. "What?"

His reflection twisted and turned into Erica before returning to back to Sam's doppelganger, and it was laughing. "That Argent bitch is going to kill her! And probably Scott too! All because you didn't help her poor mommy."

Sam gulped. "H-how do you know this?"

The doppelganger leered at him. "That isn't the question you should ask, more like: what are you going to do about this? And I'm asking you that because right now, you don't look like you could lift a sheet of paper."

Sam bit his lip when he saw the doppelganger reach forward and its arm appear from the mirror. "If you don't pull yourself together you're going to lose, just like you lost your grandmother-" it was interrupted when the mirror exploded.

Shard of the mirror shattered across the bathroom, but not once did the shards touch Sam, who fell to the ground and began sobbing into his hands. Fear, anxiety and anger fueled his tears.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the McCall home, Scott pulled the shower curtains to the side after turning off the water and walked over to the mirror. He brushed his hair back with his hands before wiping away the fog on the mirror. He frowned when he heard a hiss followed by choking.

He looked over his shoulder before walking out of the bathroom and into his room where he saw the Kanima on his ceiling holding his mother by the neck with it's tail. Scott's jaw dropped.

"As you can see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately." He heard and turned to see Gerard sitting in the chair in the corner of his room. "I think we should catch up."

Scott stared at Gerard before looking back over at his mother, who was grasping at the tail holding her by the neck. He let his claws out.

Gerard smirked. "Come on, Scott, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here." He taunted.

"Let her go." Scott ordered.

"Can't do that." He hummed a little as he pretended to think about it. "But let her live? That's up to you."

"What do you want?" Scott demanded.

"I want to talk." Gerard said simply. "You haven't been answering your phone."

"Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want."

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted." Gerard stated climbing out of his seat and walking over to stand in front of the Kanima and Melissa. "I want Derek and his pack."

"You have them all in hiding; how am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott demanded.

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out." He shrugged. "And if you hadn't noticed, I now have fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people."

The Kanima hissed.

"Why do you think I'm able to control him?" Gerard asked. "The Kanima is a weapon of of, you know the myth, Scott." He chuckled. "Vengence."

"This is about Kate?" Scott asked confused.

"I didn't just come here to bury me daughter." He said ignoring the question. "I came to avenge her."

The Kanima dropped Melissa to the ground and Scott immediately dropped to the floor to check on her before lifting his head to keep an eye on Gerard and Jackson but they were walking out.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked while his mother coughed her lunges out.

"I don't know what's happening." She whimpered. "I don't know what that thing was or even what you are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him."

Scott blinked. If his mother knew what giving Gerard would entail, she wouldn't be saying this. She was just confused and scared, she wouldn't want three sixteen year olds to be in the hands of murderers.

So he tried to talk her down. "Mom, it's not that easy."

Melissa shook her head. "Do what he wants, just give it to him." She begged.

"I don't know if I can."

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the dark, Boyd and Erica walked through the woods. "Derek told us to be back before sunup." Erica stated.

Boyd paused and placed a hand on her arm. "I thought I heard something." He stated as he looked around.

"Look if we're going to do that _look I thought I heard something thing_ we shouldn't be stopping, we should be running."

Boyd shushed her before looking up. "No, listen." He ordered.

They heard a howl.

"Coyote?" Erica guessed. "Wolf?"

Boyd shook his head. "No, it can't be." He denied. "There are no wolves in California."

"No, but there are werewolves." Erica stated.

"That didn't sound like Derek." Boyd said.

"Maybe it was…" she trailed off when the howling went off again, added by several more howling from different directions, and then growling.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Sam stood in the middle of his bathroom staring at where the mirror once was. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water, ignoring the sharp shards poking the bottom of his feet. He wet his hands before wetting his face to get rid of the stained tears on his face.

Now that he knew what was happening wasn't a cause of the wolfsbane he ingested weeks ago and his stopping of magic only caused what he was feeling, he wasn't sure what to do.

Was the delusion right, though? Could Erica really be in trouble? And if so, were Derek and the rest of their pack in trouble? Should he do something?

Allison. Allison was causing this.

Sam narrowed his eyes in rage before spinning on his heel and storming over to his closet. He dropped the sweat pants to his ankles and shed them. He opened the closet, grabbing his black leather jacket, black pants and socks.

After getting dressed, he walked over to his bed and sat down, pulling on his boots.

When he stood, he looked into the mirror that hung over his dresser and stared, waiting for it to say something. But when it didn't Sam only walked out of his room and downstairs towards the kitchen. He had potions to make.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Derek stood over a table with a book in his hands looking for something before tossing the book to the side and grabbing another. He paused in his reading and looked up slightly. "You decided." Derek said before turning around and saw his two betas standing there. Boyd and Erica. "When?" he asked studying them. Boyd seemed impassive while Erica seemed unsure, probably about facing him.

"Tonight." Erica answered.

"Everyone's going to be at the game, we figured it was the best time." Boyd said.

"It's not like we want to." Erica chimed in.

Derek walked forward before stopping. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license." She joked to clear the tense air but it didn't look liked it worked. Not that she expected Derek to laugh. "I can't do that if I'm dead."

"Well, I told you there was a price." Derek stated

"You didn't say it would be like this." Boyd countered.

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive." He retorted "You do it as a pack and you're not a pack without an alpha." With that he turned around and went to head back towards the books.

"We know." Boyd said causing Derek to pause and turn, eyeing him with realization flashing in his green eyes.

"You wanna look for another pack?" he asked. Deaton's words echoed through his head before he quickly dismissed them. "How are you even gonna find one?" he asked.

Erica looked away and Boyd dropped his gaze. None of them noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

"We think we already did." Boyd answered when Erica looked up at him.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the vet, Deaton was working when he heard the door bell ring. "Would you mind seeing who that is?" he asked Scott.

Scott nodded and dropped what he was doing to turn around but they both paused when they heard the dogs barking and whimpering.

Heading to the front and once there, they found Isaac standing there are the entrance with his hands in his pockets. Scott stopped at the threshold while Deaton continued to walk forward. "It's okay, Isaac, we're open." And pulled open the small gate to lead him to the back.

Isaac's eyes were on Scott as he walked forward but didn't say anything.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"All of a sudden we heard all this howling." Erica chuckled. "It was unbelievable, there must have been a dozen of them."

"Maybe more." Boyd added.

"Yeah, or maybe only two." Derek cut in. "You know what the beau geste effect is?" he asked. "If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty." He informed them.

"Look, that doesn't matter, okay?" she asked. "There's another pack out there, there's gotta be and we've made up our minds."

"We lost, Derek and it's over." Boyd said. "We're leaving."

"No." Derek said. "No, you're running." He raised a brow. "And once you start, you don't stop." He warned. "You'll always be running."

Erica grabbed Boyd's arm and pulled him to leave but when she turned, her breath hitched when she saw Sam standing there with a blank expression on his face.

Derek looked over at them and saw the witch there too. "How long have you been standing there?" he questioned.

"Long enough to know that this pack was built by an idiot and filled with idiots." Sam said not taking his eyes off Erica, who stared back at him. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside so he wasn't blocking the open entrance.

Erica looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't, and only walked out with Boyd trailing behind her.

Sam watched them go. A part of him angry that she was running and another part jealous that it was easy for her to do so. If he thought running would fix anything, he would have ran. He would have run as soon as he found out his grandmother died.

He turned to Derek, who was standing with his back facing him. "So, that's what you do?" Sam asked walking up to him. "You let them leave."

"I can't make them stay."

"You can give them reasons to stay." Sam retorted.

"Teenager are stubborn."

"Probably shouldn't have made a pack of them, once you give them what they want, they'll turn on the hand that bit them."

Derek didn't respond as Sam stopped next to him. Derek looked over at him for a moment and saw that the witch hadn't replaced the contact in his left eye, leaving it hazel. He reached his right hand up and cupped the boy's cheek, rubbing at the bags under his eyes. "You need to go sleep." He could see them healing but they would return.

"I can say the same for you." Sam said leaning into the hand. "At least I have adderall to keep me up, I'd offer you some but you'd need something stronger."

Derek stared at him for a moment before slowly dropping his hand from the witch's face and grabbing the large shard of a mirror before turning with blinding speed and darting it at the entrance.

Peter Hale caught the shard just before it buried itself into his neck.

Sam turned and his eyes widened when he saw the former alpha standing there…alive. "What in the hell?"

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome." Peter said. "But point taken."

Derek stood tense while Sam was mystified. He heard Scott say that Derek slit his uncle's throat. No werewolf could survive from that. And even so, that was months ago.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Isaac stared down at the dog Deaton was working on and wrinkled his nose. "Why does it smell like that?" he questioned.

Deaton chuckled and Scott smiled.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton informed him. "One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

Isaac dropped his gaze down to the dog lying on the table in front of him. "He's not getting better, is he?" as the dog whimpered. Deaton shook his head. "Like cancer."

"Osteosarcoma." Deaton disgnosed. "It has a very distinctive scent, doesn't it?" he asked. Isaac could feel his eyes stinging a little. "Come here."

Isaac looked up at Deaton for a moment and walked over to stand next to him. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you." He stated. "Improved strength, speed, and healing." Deaton turned to look down at the dog. "Ever wonder what it could do for others?" he asked.

Isaac glanced over at Scott, who had been oddly quiet throughout the entire exchange. "Give me your hand." Deaton said holding out his own. Isaac placed his wrist in the vet's hand and Deaton placed another hand on Isaac's shoulder, urging him to face the god. "Go on."

He placed his hand on the dog. Isaac's veins became more prominent, black as he absorbed the dog's pain. It's illness. "What did I do?" Isaac questioned lifting his left sleeve and saw the black veins were traveling up his arm.

"You took some of it's pain away." Scott answered.

"Only a little bit, quite the difference." Deaton said. "But sometimes a little can make quite a difference."

Isaac hid his face for a moment to hide the fact that he was crying. "Its' okay, first time he showed me, I cried too." Scott said with a smile.

The dog lifted his head and whimpered.

Isaac laughed a little.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Derek and Sam stood there watching Peter, who eyed them both . "Quite the situation you got yourself in, Derek." Peter said walking forward. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, witches on dark magic, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town."

"How the hell are you even alive?" Sam demanded through clenched teeth.

Peter's attention was directed to the witch and raised a brow. "You certainly look better than the last time I saw you, how are your hands?" Peter taunted.

"Why don't I show you?" he went to throw Peter clear through the wall but Derek caught his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

The alpha eyed his uncle. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Well, I want to help."

Sam let out a startling laugh. "Look at that, the sociopath decides to play good guy after all he's gone?" Sam sneered.

Peter ignored the witch. "You're my nephew."

"You killed your niece." Sam pointed out.

"And so, he's the only relative I have left, you know there's still a lot that I can teach you." Peter said undeterred as he began to walk forward again but stopped a little away when Sam narrowed his eyes causing the shard of glass to fly from the window and cut off Peter's strut.

"That was a warning, Peter, come closer and I won't miss my mark next time." Sam promised darkly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "All right fine, but is it all right that I just talk to my nephew?" he asked before turning to Derek. "Alone."

"No."

"Hell no."

Derek and Sam said at the same time.

"Well than can we just talk?" Peter asked.

Derek tilted his head a little. "Sure, let's talk."

Suddenly, Peter went flying into the halls and his back hit the staircase. Breaking the wood of it.

Peter groaned and then grunted when he hit the floor.

Sam chuckled. "I couldn't have done it better myself." Sam said looking over at Derek, who didn't take his eyes off his uncle.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac stated as he sat at the table with Scott behind him putting Deaton's supply away.

"So, why are you telling me?" Scott questioned.

"I'm not telling you." Isaac corrected. "I'm asking you." Scott moved around so he could look Isaac in his face. "I'm asking you for advice."

"From me?" Scott asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because, I can't find Sam." Isaac said not noticing the way Scott tensed. "And because I trust you."

"Why?" Scott repeated.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac stated. "I can't say that about Sam, he's a little more realistic and gray than you are."

"Gray?"

"There is no black and white for Sam, or at least it seems that way to me, he just seems like he's in a neutral zone." Isaac stated. "Which is why I haven't gone looking for him, I need your opinion on this."

"Huh." Scott muttered, he never thought of Sam as gray but it did fit. "I usually have no idea what I'm doing." Scott said. "Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Hmm, do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean, I have too many people here who need me." His mother, Allison, Stiles, Sam, Lydia and Jackson.

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky cause I don't have anyone, so." Isaac stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the exit.

"Are you going to go with them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Isaac answered stopping at the threshold and turning around. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Are you going to tell Sam that you're leaving?" Scott asked. Despite the problems between he and Sam, Scott knew the witch cared for Isaac.

Isaac dropped his gaze for a moment. He remembered those days he spent the night with Sam. Watching TV shows the witch got him caught up in, laughing and Sam showing him what his magic could do.

" _Hey, you need a ride?" Isaac heard from the car next to him and turned to see Samuel Mellal there. He had been so confused to why the boy who barely acknowledged him was asking if he needed something. Isaac decided it was probably a joke and continued walking but Sam hadn't gave up and drove forward and around the corner stopping at the stop sign and cutting off Isaac's route to school. "Let me rephrase that, get in, it's raining and…Isaac you're going to catch a cold."_

" _I can walk." Isaac insisted, he didn't know why he was being so persistent._

" _I've noticed." He heard the boy mutter sarcastically, Isaac remembered when they were supposed to be working on a project together but they clashed and Isaac jetted away the first chance he got. "But humor me and let me drive you to school."_

Isaac frowned, it was the first time in years someone had actually went out of their way to do something nice for him, and Sam continued to do so, even after Isaac tried to attack his best friend, Lydia.

The hestitance to leave became a little greater. "I'll go talk to him." Isaac said. "Good luck at the game."

"Well, thanks, but I'm not-I'm not going either." Scott stated. "Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac inquired.

"No, I skipped it, why?"

"And you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Jackson was there."

Scott frowned. "What do you mean he was there? Like he was there-"

"Like nothing had ever happened." Isaac added

"Really."

"Yeah."

"That means the game tonight…" Scott trailed off.

"Yeah, that means he's playing tonight." Isaac added.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"You know, you didn't look surprised to see Peter just show up here." Sam said as he watched Derek continue to look through books.

Derek glanced over at him. "Because I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Because I knew he was alive."

"About that, just how is it that he's still alive and not six feet under dirt, worms and being eaten by maggots?" Sam questioned.

Derek paused and looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was sitting on a burnt desk with a book in his hands. "I don't know the exact details but someone brought him back to life."

Sam frowned. "You'd need some serious power to actually pull something like that off." Sam stated and immediately thought of the only other witch in Beacon Hills. "You mean to tell me that Rogue, the witch bitch who hates werewolves brought Peter back to life?"

"It wasn't her."

"But you know who it was."

Derek didn't respond.

Sam's brows furrowed. "Derek, who brought him back if not Alexis Rogue? I haven't felt any new energies enter Beacon Hills, I mean sure the length of my senses isn't large but I'm sure I would have crossed a new power with how small the city-"

"Because it wasn't a new enemy." Derek said. He didn't want to tell the witch who was responsible for Peter being out of his grave. Sam either wouldn't believe him or would have a mental break down.

Sam tilted his head. "It's someone I know or have ran into before?"

"Just drop it, the person who did it obviously wasn't in the right mind when that person did it."

Bi colored eyes studied Derek's tense form and knew that he wouldn't be getting any new information out of him. "Fine, don't tell me." He said standing up and walking over to him while reaching into his pocket. Sam slammed a vial onto the table earning a confused look from Derek. "It's the immunity potion that I made to counteract that Kanima's paralytics, drink it soon."

Derek picked up the vial and stuffed it into his pockets. "All right."

Sam placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I know things seem a little bleak right now but you have to hope they'll get better." He said thinking about the break down he had earlier. "I hit bottom so I can only hope that I get better from hear."

The alpha didn't respond.

Sam sighed and began to walk towards the exit. "I broke my phone earlier so if you need me I'll be home for tonight and tomorrow I'll be at the game." He said walking out.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **All right! Here we are!**_

 _ **So, I revealed that it wasn't the wolfsbane causing the delusion but the withdrawal of magic, though that's not all that's been messing with him and that will be revealed later.**_

 _ **I felt for Stiles during this chapter, I almost cried watching the beginning in his meeting with Ms. Morrell.**_

 _ **And as you've read, Sam has gotten close to Erica and Isaac, so him wanting to protect them is normal. Though, he hasn't really had any interactions with Boyd, other than that little scuffle between Scott and Boyd.**_

 _ **Dark Sam/Doppelganger was kind of hard to write but I did it.**_

 _ **That flashback Isaac had was of Chapter 11 if the story, after Giselle died and Lucy came back.**_

 _ **See you next chapter.**_


	34. Chapter 34: Battlefield Part 2

_**(Chapter 21)**_

Sam sat in the passenger's seat of Santos's white BMW as his father drove down through the streets of Beacon Hills, towards the larger district with the stores, clubs and inns.

The witch's thoughts surrounded Peter being alive and how it could be possible if Alexis Rogue hadn't been the one to bring him back.

But it wasn't just that someone had mysteriously brought him back but they had been able to. Sam wondered how they had done it.

Santos glanced over at his son and could practically see the gears grinding in his head as he thought of something. Santos noticed how his son would narrow his eyes every now and then. "What's got you thinking so hard, Sam?" he questioned.

The witch was broken out of his thoughts and turned his head towards his father. "Uh, just wondering where you could possibly be taking me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

A lie, Santos knew it. His right eyebrow twitched, the same tale Lucy had. "Are you sure?" Santos asked turning a corner. "If you need to talk to me, I'm all ears."

Sam snorted and crossed his arms over his. "Well, things are happening to my body that I just don't understand…" he started sarcastically.

And there was that. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get his son to trust him so soon. "All right, all right." He said slowing down the car and parking. "Maybe this will fix your attitude and make you a little less sarcastic."

"The only cure for sarcasm is the elimination of all stupid people." Sam quipped as he got out of the passenger's seat, that lead him onto the side walk.

Santos closed the door to the driver's seat and walked around the car, stopping next to his son.

Sam looked around. "All right, so where's the surprise?" he asked curiously.

Santos smiled and pointed at the building they were in front of. "Here it is." There were tables and chairs covered in transparent plastic to protect them from the weather.

"Unless there's hidden treasure in this building, I don't think I want to go in there."

"Humor me, son." Santos said walking forward. Sam rolled his eyes and followed after him.

The building was two stories high; the windows were covered with white tarp from the inside. Santos unlocked the door and allowed Sam to walk in first. They stood in a hall where there were stairs in front of him along with a door that lead to the right just before the stairs. The windows in the halls hid the other room.

Santos walked around Sam and towards the stairs, closing the door to hide them and then turned to the right towards the door. "This is where only you can enter, and anyone you give a key, while everyone else will enter through the double doors."

Sam followed him through the doors and into the other room. He blinked at what he saw.

The room had custard yellow smooth colored walls; the floor was made of grayish-beige tiles, there were mahagony brown furniture in the room. A long couch just under a large covered window near the locked front doors, near the back was another long couch with two single recliner chairs opposite of it and one another with a table in the center of it.

Near the door was a counter and a cash register along with some type of equipment that Sam couldn't identify with the plastic covering it.

Next to him were two more long couches that were opposite of each other and had a table in the center of them.

There were also tables around here and there.

The witch blinked multiple times before turning to his father. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

Santos smiled. "This is the surprise, it's a café that I've been working on." He stated crossing his arms over his face, enjoying the look of awe on his son's face. "It not only gives me a place where I know you're safe but also a safer place for you to stay."

Sam thought back to the stairs. "Those stairs lead to an apartment?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, a three bedroom place."

"Three bedroom?" He repeated before looking around the café again.

"Yeah, I want you to move out of that house and here." He stated.

Sam raised a brow. "Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. "I've lived in that house for six years now and I feel safe there."

"Do you?" Santos asked skeptically. "Is that why you haven't been getting any sleep?" he gestured towards the still healing bags under his eyes, there weren't as prominent but could still be seen if one looked closely.

Sam glared. "It has nothing to do with where I'm staying!" he snapped. "It's...other things! Like the fact that I was held hostage by a lunatic classmate of mine.

"Sam, I don't want to argue about this."

"There's nothing to argue about! I'm not leaving my home."

"You are." Santos said firmly. "I don't want to be _that_ dad but…"

Sam scoffed. "You can't be _that_ dad, not with me because you haven't been one to begin with!" he barked bitterly. He pointed a finger in front of Santos's face and sneered. "You thought being around me for the last month and a half makes you a father! And not only _that_ you thought you could _snap_ your fancy dad fingers and I'd do what you say?"

All throughout his son's rant, Santos's left brow began twitching with barely contained anger. Sam wasn't the only one to inherit Giselle's temper. "Are you done?" he asked breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.

The witch stuck his tongue out for a moment before nodding his head and retracting it.

"Mature." Santos said sarcastically. "And you will be moving into this house, because it's further away from those Argents." Sam tensed. "Yeah, I know what they are and what they do." Santos narrowed his eyes at his son. "I also know what _you_ are."

Sam didn't know why he was surprised but he was. His grandmother did tell him that none of her kids, his father included, had _the spark._ "A-and what would that be?" he asked nervously, his aggressive stance becoming more nervous.

Santos sighed and grabbed his son's forearm, pulling him over to the long couch next to them and sat him down. He didn't know why he brought them onto this subject but he just decided he should tell his son. "Look, there are many reasons why your grandmother and I didn't get along, starting with how she raised me differently than she did my sisters and I."

The witch raised a brow. He never cared to ask his grandmother about his aunts nor his father when they were younger but sometimes she would bring it up. Sam didn't notice until now that his grandmother only brought up her daughter's upbringing.

"I know you think that Giselle is amazing woman, and she is, as long as she loves you and feel you deserve that love." Santos began again, interrupting Sam's thoughts. "My sisters were older, never getting into trouble, listening to just about everything Giselle and Emilio told them to, and they were…" he trailed off.

Sam saw the conflict hidden behind those green eyes. The hurt, resentment and bitterness that left Sam breathless. Since Santos came back into his life, he hasn't shown these kinds of emotions.

Santos shook his head. "They were Emilio's biological daughters."

"Opposed to?" Sam almost didn't want the answer.

Green eyes bore into bi-colored eyes. "As opposed to me, I'm not Emilio's son."

Sam felt like apart of him was just chipped away. "But…but you have his last name." It was a weak argument but it's all Sam could come up with at the moment.

"That isn't Emilio's true last name, he took on Giselle's father's last name when the two of them married." Santos stated, he looked away for a moment. "Their marriage was arranged but Giselle wasn't unhappy with that, she had feelings for him, and Emilio was just a young and talented warlock that wanted into the family."

"How do you know this?"

"Because my uncle, Ronald Hernandez, told me all of this before he…passed away." He quickly corrected himself. "My uncle was the only one in our family that didn't believe I was a waste and hopeless."

"I don't remember him too much."

Santos gave a fond smile. "I've been told I favor him, you're like a genetic splice of Lucy and I, but there's something about you that reminds me of him."

But it wasn't enough to make you stay, is what wanted to fly from Sam's lips but he bit his tongue. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to believe me, Samuel, and your aunt, my sister, Mary Jean will tell you nothing but the truth despite our problems." He stated. "Problems, that only got worse after I started seeing Lucy."

"I can see why they would have a problem with that." Sam said with heat. Because he shattered his phone yesterday, Sam hadn't been able to call her back.

Santos sighed. "She was apart of the Olympic coven and gave me the attention that no one else would." Santos admitted. "I thought of her as a good friend while she…"

"Fell in love with you." Sam finished. He already heard that from his grandmother. "You used her for affection and toyed with her emotions, you got her pregnant and freaked out when you thought of being tied down by now only her but by a child."

Santos winced at the bitterness in Sam's voice. "I wish I could say that was untrue but it isn't." he sighed out. "I was a selfish child, Samuel, and I'm glad that you didn't inherit that from me."

Sam didn't want to focus on that. "Why?" he asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why did Grams…hate you? For a lack of better word?" Sam asked. "It couldn't be just because you aren't Emilio's son, and speaking of that, if you aren't his son who's your father? Why have Grams never told me this?"

"Why do you think she never told you, Samuel?" Santos sighed out. "I don't think there was anything in the world that Giselle loved more than you, she would have torn down the heavens if it meant keeping you safe."

Sam wasn't ashamed of that. His grandmother's main focus has always been him, protecting him, making sure he had everything he needed, and that he was happy. At least he had someone that put him before reason.

"She would never paint herself to be any less the prime example of an angel in your eyes." Santos added.

"That's not true." Sam denied. "She's admitted to me of the horrible things she had to do to-"

"Keep _you_ safe, to keep my sisters safe but she left my safety up to Uncle Ronnie, and when he died I had no one."

"That's not true, you had me." Sam muttered. "But you didn't want me." Santos opened his mouth to deny the claim but Sam shook his head. "Don't, none of this answered my question, why was it she treated you differently than your sisters?"

"Giselle told you that we didn't have magic didn't she?"

"Yes."

"While that's technically true, my sisters were born with magic."

Sam raised a brow. "What happened."

"I happened." Santos said grabbing Sam by his wrist again. The witch gasped when he felt a burning sensation in the spot Santos was holding him. It was like his arm was being held over the stove and like…something was draining him of his magic.

Snatching himself from Santos's grip, Sam threw himself to his feet and eyed Santos wary as the man stood. "What the hell did you just do to me?"

"I drained some of your magic, the same way that I had my sisters when my mother first allowed them to hold me." Santos admitted holding his hand up and waved it.

A chair from the table beside them skidded across the floor until it hit Sam behind the knees causing them to buckle and him to fall in the seat.

"They call my kind a siphoner." Santos said. "Siphoners are witches without the ability to generate magic like the average witch can but we have the rare ability to drain the magic from anything radiating in it."

"Like your sisters." Sam muttered.

"Like you, Sam." Santos admitted walking closer but stopped when Sam jumped out of his seat. "I won't hurt you Sam." He said.

Sam shook his head, confused. "I don't understand, why would Grams hate you for this? How exactly did your sisters lose their powers to you?" he asked.

"Siphoners are considered abominations." The Kanima flashed through Sam's mind. "And Giselle realized why when she let my sisters hold me while she and Emilio left them in the kitchen." Santos dropped his gaze down to his hands. "They were both only five and my mother placed my in their lap while they sat on the couch, my uncle Ronnie watched them to make sure they didn't drop me, but what he didn't notice was that while they touched me I was slowly draining their magic uncontrollably."

Sam gulped.

"He didn't notice until it was too late, he told me that he only knew when my sisters he heard me crying and turned his head from the television, I was on the floor crying while my sisters laid unconscious next to me." Santos looked up, almost shyly. "My sisters magic was gone, they sensed it in me and found out what I was, the rest is history leading up to this."

Sam stood there, shocked. "I-I…" he trailed off.

"I know, it's a lot to take in." Santos said. "I understand."

The witch didn't say anything else as he turned and ran out of the unfinished café while Santos stood there, unmoving.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Isaac lay on Sam's bed with one leg thrown over the other by the ankles. His thoughts were surrounding what could have upset the witch.

When the blonde had entered the room, he hadn't missed the broken phone on the floor along with slight debris of shattered mirror, which he found was from the bathroom's mirror.

He didn't need much imagination to know that Sam had done this but what caused the witch to lash out like this was a mystery. It could be anything ranging from his problems with his friends or just losing his temper in general.

His mind then traveled to what he would say to the witch when he got there.

Well, he didn't have the time to wonder because he heard the jingling of keys and the thudding of a lock being unlocked. Sam was coming into the house.

Isaac didn't move as he heard the witch stomp up the stairs and head towards the room.

The door opened revealing Sam dressed in his usual trendy clothes. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and blindly tossed it towards his bed.

Isaac caught it and eyed it. It was plaid, white and black. "I like this." He said casually.

Sam jumped and turned to see the blonde werewolf on his bed. "What the hell, Isaac?" he muttered placing a hand over his heart. The blonde could hear his heart beating harshly from inside his chest.

Isaac gave a small smile. "Sorry." He apologized but he didn't look or sound the least bit apologetic. "I just wanted to talk to you and you haven't been answering my phone calls." He sent a point look towards the shattered cell phone on the ground.

Sam glanced down near his feet and saw his broken phone. Sighing he looked up. "I didn't have the best day yesterday." He admitted. "And I'm not having the best one today."

"You don't say." Isaac said sarcastically. "You hide it so well." Isaac leaned up and threw his legs over the bed so that his feet was touching the floor. He noticed the stressed look on the witch's face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Opening his mouth to respond, Sam quickly closed it and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, what are you doing here?" he deflected. "Last I heard you were planning on leaving Beacon Hills." He didn't hide the slight bite to his tone.

Isaac frowned. "Did Scott tell you that?" he asked.

"No, I heard from Erica and Boyd, though they didn't mention directly, I really assumed." Sam shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall behind him. "So, are you leaving with them?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Sam was angry and he wanted to snap but he didn't. He didn't beg for Santos or Lucy to stay, he didn't beg his grandfa-Emilio to stay, and he wouldn't go begging for Scott to forgive him. So he wouldn't do it with Isaac.

"What do you think?" Isaac asked.

"That you definitely shouldn't go to New-York, it has a way of turning blondes into models." Sam shrugged.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh right they found you guys an alpha, then I say if the alpha starts to sniff your ass, then you should probably run or you'll be his new bitch."

"Sam." Isaac interrupted getting irritated.

The witch sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Sorry, using humor is how I get through these kind of things." He muttered before opening them. Hazel and Green met Blue as the two stared at one another. "I like you Isaac, a lot, and I haven't met someone that I cared about this much since Scott." He admitted. "And what I think? I think you, Erica and Boyd are making mistakes."

"Maybe but if there's a chance to get out of here and all its drama shouldn't we take it?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac, if running fixed anything don't you think I would have run a long time ago? Like when my grandmother died?" he asked. "I wanted to, I wanted to run so far from here but I couldn't because the few people I do have I wouldn't be able to go without seeing."

"Well, I don't have anyone like that."

Hurt flashed across Sam's face. "And me? I mean I don't want to make this about me Isaac but I'm here for you, always, haven't I proven that to you?" he asked softly.

Isaac bit his bottom lip.

"I thought I proved that to both you and Erica, that if either of you needed help that I would be there for you, hell I'd throw myself in front of a speed bullet for the two of you because when I care I don't do it half-assed, I care hard for people who manage to get close to me." Sam revealed pushing himself away from the wall and walking over to the bed. He sat next to him. "The last, I lied earlier, I did meet someone that I cared about a lot…Allison but you see how that worked out, the situation between us were like crossed wires because despite her loving Scott, she didn't put his safety first, which is all I did."

Isaac turned his head and looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam sighed. "You may not have any blood ties to keep you here but you do have me, even after what you pulled with the whole trying to kill Lydia, I was able to let that go and continue to care."

"But, why?" Isaac asked. "You've been trying since before I was bitten, why?"

Sam chuckled. "I don't know, it's unexplainable but so is for why I love Stiles so much, I mean when I first met him, Stiles gave me such a hard time." He said. "He thought I was trying to steal Scott away from him and even through all that I couldn't stop myself from getting attached to Stiles, Scott was easy to get along with, but my friendship with Stiles speaks volumes as to why you can't always explain why you love someone."

"You love Stiles?" Isaac asked skeptically.

"I love him to a fault, Scott and Lydia too."

"Have you ever told them that?"

"Only Lydia but it doesn't make it any less true."

"How did you know that you loved them?" Isaac asked confused.

"Because I'm willing to give up anything, do anything, to make sure that they're happy and that they're safe." Sam told him. Isaac dropped his head. "I was falling for Allison too, not the way Scott did, but in the same way I fell for Lydia, and the same way I'm slowly falling for you and Erica."

Isaac lifted his head and stared at Sam surprised.

"I'm even starting to love Santos, which is scary because the last two people I let into my life have made it difficult."

"You mean your mother and Lucy." Isaac remembered a conversation the two of them had.

"Yeah, I could probably forgive Allison but that's only now, but if she hurts you guys, Derek or Scott I'll do what I can to protect them, even if it means I have to hurt her." Sam inhaled deeply. "But I can't sure that you're safe if you're gone, so no I don't want you to leave."

Isaac felt his eyes water a little.

"You don't have to stay with Derek, Isaac, I've been slowly manipulating you into staying with me because staying in a train station? No bueno." The witch shook his head.

Isaac laughed a little before becoming somber. "You really want me to live with you? Here?" he asked.

"Well…not here, Santos sprung something on me and…I'm willing to give it a try so that he and I can move forward." Sam felt a little embarrassed at the fact he had run from Santos.

Isaac smiled, Sam snorted and raised his hands. He ran them through Isaac's curly blonde locks before tugging them, pulling Isaac into a hug, not different than how he embraced Scott or Stiles.

The blonde buried his nose into the witch's neck. They stayed like that for a moment before Isaac pushed him away. "Don't get sappy on me."

Sam chuckled and climbed from the bed. He looked over at his fallen phone and waved his hand. The phone seemed to move as if it were being rewind. When Sam's eyes faded back to their original color, the phone flew into his hand, fixed.

He scrolled through the phone until it landed on Danny's name and clicked on it. _I need a big favor, Danny, can you hack someone's phone to trace where they are?_

 _ **(DSM)**_

Later that night.

Melissa McCall walked into the boy's locker room but stopped at the threshold, she eyed Jackson warily as he stalked by her with a glare on his face, before continuing her journey inside as the couch began to give a speak over the loudspeakers.

Melissa stopped behind Stiles and could spot her son sitting on a bench. She listened with an incredulous look on her face. "What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa asked tapping Stiles on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

Stiles sighed. "He does this every year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Melissa frowned as she listened to the couch continue his rant. "Wait, is this…"

"Yeah," Stiles interrupted, "it's the speech from Independence Day."

"Hmmhmm." Melissa hummed. "He doesn't know any sports speeches?"

"I don't think he cares." Stiles shrugged.

Gerard walked up behind the couch and patted his shoulder. "Well spoken coach." He said. Behind Stiles, Melissa tensed. "While I have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion." He stated. "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school."

Scott eyed Gerard with skeptism, wondering why he was here and what he was up to.

"I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you." Gerard stated earning a sharper look from Scott and Stiles. "Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team." He eyed every one of the student for show. "Get out there and murder them."

"You heard the man." Coach Finstock said looking at his players. "Get your asses on that field!" Gerard turned and walked away while eyeing Scott as he did

Scott stood from his seat and rushed up to the coach and grabbed his arm. "Coach are you benching me?" Scott asked worriedly.

"It's not my decision." He said.

"I have to play."

"McCall, you're failing three classes." Coach Finstock informed. "Academics come first." He admitted begrudged.

"Coach, you don't get it." Scott insisted, "You have to let me play."

"McCall, no, not tonight" Finstock said. "Tonight, you're on the bench." And with that he walked away.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Hale home, Peter went flying down the stairs and grunted when he landed on his back.

Following down the stairs after him, Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up before punching him in the face, knocking him back onto the floor.

Peter coughed while Derek stared down at him without sympathy before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him down on his back. "You don't actu-actually think I want to be alpha again, do you?" he asked. "That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death." He said as he sat up at the waist.

Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt again and reared his right fist back.

"Okay, come on! Do it! Hit me, hit me!" Peter snapped angrily, tired of being thrown around by his nephew. "I can see that it's cathartic for you, letting go of all the anger, self-loathing, and hatred, that comes with total complete failure." Derek slowly dropped his raised fist while glaring at his uncle. "I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten." He taunted. "So, go ahead, hit me if it would make you feel better." Peter licked the blood from his lip. "After all I did say I wanted to help."

Derek stared at him for a moment before throwing him to the floor. He knew his uncle wasn't fighting back for one reason: he was weaken from being brought back to life, and even if he was at full power he wouldn't take on an alpha alone.

Peter watched as his nephew panted while glaring down at him. Peter knew his words had gotten to him, a feat he wouldn't have accomplished if the witch had still been here.

"You can't help me." Derek stated before stepping over Peter's fallen body and walking away.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the game, Scott and Stiles sat on the bench. "Is your dad coming?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he's already here." Stiles said pointing over to where his father was sitting with Scott's mom.

"Have you seen Allison?"

"No, you seen Lydia?"

"Not yet, have you seen Sam?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles admitted. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not yet."

Stiles sighed and looked away. "It's going to be bad isn't it?" he asked before turning to Scott. "I mean, like people screaming and running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming, kind of bad." Stiles specified.

"Looks like it." Scott said.

"What's with you and Sam, anyways? What happened?"

Scott dropped his head. Gerard told him what happened in details about the Wasser family. Sam had protected them and help hide them outside of town somewhere but Gerard also told him that Sam killed one of his men to do so.

"He's go secrets."

"Who doesn't?" Stiles asked.

"He isn't the same anymore." Scott added.

Stiles turned to him. "Are you?" he challenged. "Since you've gotten the bite? Sam went through things too, including losing his grams, and he still finds time to make sure that we're okay, that's something that hasn't changed."

Scott sighed.

Stiles decided to change the subject. "Scott, the other night, seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt while I'm just lying there and can't even move…it just…I want to help, you know?" he asked. "But I can't do the things that you or Sam can do." Scott looked over at Stiles. "I can't…"

"It's okay." Scott said softly.

Stiles shook his head. "We're losing, dude." He stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finstock interrupted loudly, causing them both to jump and breaking the somber air around them. "Now put on your helmet and get out there, you're starting for Greenburg."

"What? What happened to Greenburg?"

"What happened to Greenburg? He sucks, you suck…" the couch held his hands like he was weighing how both of them suck. "Slightly less."

Stiles seemed to be shocked. "I'm playing? On the field?" he asked, Scott smiled, happy for his friend. "With the team."

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself."

Stiles turned to them. "I already did that today, twice." He said deadpanned.

Scott chuckled. "Get the hell out there!" the coach snapped.

Stiles pulled on his helmet and grabbed his stick, lacrosse stick, before clumsily running out on the field.

In the bleachers, Mr. Stilinski saw his son running out on the field. "Oh no, why did they let my son on the field?" He groaned.

"Because he's on the team." Melissa said.

Those words seemed to strike something in Mr. Stilinski. "He is, isn't he?" he asked. "He's on the team and he's on the field." He said standing up. "My son is on the field!" he cheered but then glanced around awkwardly and sat down.

Elsewhere, Sam walked through the bleachers with Santos following behind him and heard Mr. Stilinski's cheer. He looked on the field and saw Stiles's number. "They let Stiles on the field?" he questioned.

"Who?" Santos asked confused.

Sam felt a smile grow on his face. "They let Stiles on the field! Oh shit! Go Stiles!" he yelled ignoring the looks he got from everyone.

Scott, hearing the witch, looked over his shoulders and saw Sam standing with his father, who was carrying snacks.

As if feeling his eyes on him, Sam looked over at Scott. They both stared for a minute before Sam offered a small smile before grabbing his dad's hand and dragging him over to sit in front of the Sheriff and Melissa.

On the field, Stiles looked around nervously. "Oh dear god."

On the benches, Scott smiled and turned to face forward. "Scott, can you hear me?" he heard and looked over to where Gerard was eyeing him. "Ah, you can, good." He said. "Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting."

Sam looked around the bleachers before pulling his phone out of his pocket. His eyes widened when he saw that Erica's and Boyd's cell phones weren't anywhere near him. "Shit." He muttered before turning to Santos. "I'll be back." He said before getting out of his seat and running towards the exit.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the forest, Allison road on the back of a four-wheeled dirt bike with her father driving. Behind them was two more hunters on the same dirt bike. Chris stopped. "Play it again." He ordered.

Allison lifted the device and pressed a button, activating a recording of numerous werewolves howling.

Chris drove off with Allison while the other was hesitant. On the back of the other bike was Alexis Rogue.

As the Argents, drove away she stared at the large tree that hid Erica and Boyd behind it but she said nothing as her driver took off.

Behind the tree, Erica and Boyd hid. They knew the Argents, who were hunting for them and knew they were out there, had tricked them. The two wolves laced their fingers and ignored the occasional beep from their phones.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Let's put a real time on this game, Scott." Gerard said as he toyed with something in his hand.

Scott continued to listen, wary of what Gerard would do if he didn't.

"We'll get you in at the last thirty seconds, when that score board clock begins counting down from thirty and you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson will kill someone." He stated. "So, tell me Scott, who's going to die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? The Sheriff, you're best friend's father? Or Santos Hernandez, your witch's last chance at having a family?" Gerard eyed someone as they walked onto the bleachers. "Or how about the pretty little redhead who has the witch's complete devotion and managed to escape the bite of the alpha?" Scott turned around but his hope faded when he saw that Sam was no longer there, meaning there was no one to help him protect them. "Or maybe on of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?" he asked toying with the watch again. "Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach?"

Scott inhaled deeply through his nose.

"It's up to your Scott but you are going to help me take Derek down, because if you don't…" he trailed off when the referee blew the whistle. "I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and watch as everyone you love or care about drench in blood."

Scott reached into his bag at his feet and pulled out his phone. He immediately began to dial Sam's number.

"If you're calling the witch, he'll have his hands full." He heard Gerard and paused. "You see, he attacked Alexis and she wants revenge, and she knows that two certain wolves are left vulnerable and without their alpha, easy pickings."

"Erica and Boyd." Scott muttered. That's where Sam went.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"See, prime example." Peter said as he leaned against the wall while his nephew sat on the stairs. "Right here, coming back from the dead wasn't easy you know, not as strong as I used to be, I need a pack." He said. "An alpha, like you."

Derek snorted. "Why would I want help from a total psycho?" he asked blandly.

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho, by the way, you're the one who slashed my throat open but we're all a working progress." He said nonchalantly. "We need each other, sometimes you need help, and sometimes you can get it from someone you never expected."

 _ **(DSM)**_

On the field, the game began and Stiles was able to stop a ball from entering the net. "Whoo! Haha-oomf!" he exclaimed when he was tackled from the side.

Melissa, Mr. Stilinski and Lydia winced in sympathy. "He's probably just warming up." Melissa stated.

Over on the bench, Scott tried to convince the coach to allow him in the game but was denied.

He sighed when the coach walked away and was surprised when Isaac sat in the seat next to him. "You came to help?" Scott asked.

Isaac smirked. "I came to win." He corrected.

Both werewolves looked over at Gerard, who was eyeing them shocked to see one of the wolves he thought had ran.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Come on!" Erica yelled as she ran ahead of Boyd. "Come on!" Behind them were the Argents and the witch chasing after them on the dirt bikes.

Erica smaller stature made her more agile and quick while Boyd's heavier stature slowed him down.

Both wolves tried to weave through the trees to lose their pursuers but it didn't work.

"Come on, Boyd!" Erica snapped as they ran up the feel. Their enhanced stamina was beginning to fail them. They've been running from the Argents for twenty minutes now.

They all stopped and Allison climbed off the bike while pulling off her helmet, before aiming her bow and arrow, she shot. Hitting Erica in the leg.

"Ah!" the she-wolf exclaimed and fell to the ground.

Allison saw she hit her target and ran after them.

Boyd stopped and went to help her but Erica shook her head as she looked up. "No! No! Run! Go!" she ordered but Boyd was hesitant as he saw the Argent girl storming toward them with her back up. "GO!" Erica roared.

Boyd turned and ran, disappearing into the dark.

Erica turned and faced Allison, who was sauntering up to her with her bow and arrow ready to end the she-wolf. Allison let the arrow fly.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Scott turned to Isaac. "Do you know where Sam is, exactly? Or what he's planning?" Scott questioned.

Isaac shook his head. "No, he just told me to come to the game but while we were at his house he did ask for Danny's help, it was something to do with tracing phones."

Scott nodded. "He wants to find Erica and Boyd."

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Because the Argents are after them."

"Okay, well what's the plan here?" Isaac questioned.

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing everyone." Scott stated.

Isaac looked at him. "Well, that may be easier if you're actually in the game." He looked over the older werewolf. "We have to make it so that coach has no choice but to play you."

"But how do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he'll use before he puts me on the field." Scott then remembered Isaac beating up those guys, those same guys on the bench, for their tickets. "Can you do it without putting someone in the hospital?"

Isaac knew what Scott was asking. "I can try." He admitted before putting on his helmet and running out on the field.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the forest, Erica glared up at Allison as the she-wolf tore the arrow from her thigh. Allison stared at her impassively and shot the arrow and before it could hit Erica, it was caught by Boyd, who's eyes began to glow yellow.

Allison wasn't concerned as she shot another arrow and hit Boyd in the stomach causing him to grunt. Boyd roared but was hit in his thigh with the next arrow and then his shoulder, and then his stomach again, and then his chest. Allison continued to shoot until Boyd was showing signs of fatigue.

"Stop!" Erica sobbed as she watched her friend get hailed on with arrows. "Please Allison stop!"

Before Allison could shoot again, she winced and groaned as a blistering pain attacked her head causing her to drop her bow and arrow, and then it stopped once she had.

Chris, who had been ready to stop his daughter, turned to see Samuel Mellal standing there in front of the fallen werewolves with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Sam." Erica whispered.

"Sit down Boyd." The witch ordered leaving no room for argument.

Allison stood up straight and glared at the witch, who returned it.

"What's wrong, Allison? Chris?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "Has losing your psychotic mother taken a toll on your moral compass? Or do you always go around shooting sixteen year olds?" he taunted.

Allison reached in her pocket and pulled out a dagger, Sam frowned when he saw it was similar to the dagger he saw Alexis Rogue use against him. He could feel the magic radiating from it.

Boyd took a step forward earning a gun to be aimed at him by Chris Argent but he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Erica, are you all right?" he asked.

The blonde nodded her head, relief filling her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam took a threatening step towards Allison. "Good because after I'm done with this bitch and her sucky ass father, I'm kicking both yours and Boyd's asses for running and getting into this." Erica gave a shaky smile.

Allison sneered. "How touching." She said sarcastically before strutting up to Sam, who readied himself for her. She stopped a while away from him but Sam already saw it coming. He ducked, allowing a very familiar dagger to fly over him from behind.

He slowly stood up. "So, you decided to join the game again?" Sam questioned as Alexis Rogue stood behind him. But he never took his eyes off of Allison.

"I never quit, I bided my time until I was ready to strike again." Sam hummed and nodded his head before looking over his shoulder at her. "Like How I fucked with your mind, enhancing the withdrawal effects of dark magic using illusions against you."

"I kind of figured that out." Sam admitted, once he figured it wasn't the wolfsbane and the fact that was still fucked up in his head could only mean one thing. "You placed a hex on me when Matt held me hostage."

"Let's give the winner a cookie." Alexis said.

The veins in Sam's arms began to bleed black before he turned and launched himself at Alexis with wild abandon.

Alexis gasped in pain when the younger witch delivered a kick to her right temple that would have knocked her out had it been harsher.

Sam watched as Alexis went flying to the ground before turning and dodging a swipe from Allison. He punched her in the gut and then grabbed her by the hair, and spun before tossing her fast first into a tree.

Chris aimed his gun at Sam and shot. Sam jerked in pain and screamed as he fell to his knees. But it didn't last long as Sam lifted his head and glared angrily.

Sam stared at him before raised his hand towards Chris and slowly closing it. The Argent man gasped when a tightening around his throat began to lift him from the ground so that he was float ten feet from the ground.

A gasp broke past Sam's lips when a arm wrapped around his neck and then as he felt a burning sensation in his back, and then again, and again, and again. Until Sam jerked forward and tossed the body over his shoulder.

Sam stumbled away from Allison and reached towards his back, grabbing the knife. He groaned as he yanked it out and stared at the blade covered in his blood.

Black rage fueled the witch as he glared at the two Argents, both as they stood up from the ground.

Allison gasped as water spilled from her lips and she gagged but when she spat it out, more came from seemingly nowhere. Allison fell back to her knees as water dropped from her mouth like a fountain.

Chris groaned as his brain was attacked by an aneurism. He fell to his knees and on his back.

Sam was so over taken by his anger he didn't notice the figure moving behind him until it was too late. A chain wrapped around his neck and jerked back, cutting off his source of air supply.

The black veins disappeared from the witch's skin and the spells he cast on the Argents dropped. Alexis hopped on the witch's back and yanked hard on the chain as he clawed at it. "That's it! Choke, damn you!" she snapped but Sam seemed to be getting the best of her as he tried to shake her off.

Allison coughed before grabbing another blade and throwing herself at the two. She stabbed Sam in his stomach, shoulder, chest and then stomach three more times.

Sam dropped to his knees and Alexis hopped off him while dragging him over to the unconscious werewolves by the chain around his neck, a chain that was already causing him to bleed. He kicked and tried to break the chain with his bare hands but it proved futile. By the time Alexis reached the wolves, Sam was already unconscious causing her to drop him next to the blonde she-wolf.

"You were right, princess," Alexis said turning to Allison who snapped her broken nose back into place after having it slammed into a tree, "he came for them."

"Yeah, didn't expect him to…"

"Attack you?" Alexis snorted. "I'm guessing loyalty means a lot to this witch from what I've seen, and he's loyal to these dogs." Alexis said looking down at the unconscious boy before kicking him in the stomach.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Chris eyed his daughter. She had dry blood trailing from her lip and nose as she eyed her slightly damaged bow. "You owe me a new bow." Allison said nonchalantly.

"You owe me an explanation." Chris countered.

Allison snorted and dropped the bow onto the back of the dirt bike. "For what?" she asked. "I caught them, all three of them, me." She said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Caught came very close to kill." Chris argued. "And that's not the way we do this."

Allison looked up at him and tilted her head. "Maybe it's not the way you do it, I think my way worked out pretty well."

"And it ended up with you stabbing your friend five times-" he was interrupted when his daughte held her hand up and placed her phone to her ear.

"Hey, grampa its me." She smiled dropping her hand. "We got the two runaways and witch, call us back." She said before hanging up. She could feel her dad's eyes boring into the side of her head. "What?" she demanded.

"It's just this is the first time I heard you call him that."

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the game, in the locker room, Gerard stood over Isaac, who was trying to crawl away from him. "It was a good effort Isaac, it was." He insisted before turning around and drawing a sword from it's hoister. "But this would be so more poetic if it were half-time."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Peter stood in front of Derek, who sat on the stairs. "You tried to build your pack, you tried to prepare for the worst…you weren't ready." Peter stated. "And because of it, Gerard is winning, he's taking his time and he's toying with Scott, he's going after your wolves, your witch, one by one he's relishing his victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know." Derek ordered as he slowly lifted his head and glared at his uncle.

"Oh, I'm going to and it's going to prove why you should trust me." Peter said. "Why you need to trust me, because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "You know how to kill him?"

"Actually how to save him." Peter corrected.

 _ **(DSM)**_

The sound of the sword trailing against the marble ground was like nails to Isaac's ears. It let him know that Gerard was getting closer.

The blonde wolf quickly used the sink to bring himself to his feet and turned around to face Gerard, leaning against the wall. Gerard prepared himself to strike but paused when he saw Isaac smirking.

Gerard frowned and then saw in the mirror, Scott standing behind him with glowing yellow eyes.

Scott grabbed the two hunters and flung them aside like they were nothing before turning to face Isaac. "Where is he?"

Outside on the field, Stiles was scoring and hade the crowd cheering for him. Lydia included.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"There's a myth." Peter stated. "That you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out it's Christian name."

"It's just a myth." Derek refuted.

"Sometimes myths and legends bury into truths." Peter countered. "Our name is a symbol of who we are, the Kanima has no identity, that's why it doesn't seek a pack." Peter informed.

"It seeks a master."

"And who else grew up with no pack? No identity?"

"An orphane." Derek answered.

"Like Jackson." Peter said. "Right now his identity is disappearing underneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?" Derek demanded.

"Through his heart!" Peter responded. "How else?"

"In case you hadn't noticed…Jackson, doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." Derek countered.

"Not true." Peter denied. "He'd never admit it but there is one person, one young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond, one person who can reach him, who can save him."

"Lydia." Derek said.

"Your best ally has always been your anger Derek but what you lack is his heart, which is why you know that you need Scott more than anyone, even more than Sam because the witch is easily influenced as he fights between what he believes is right and wrong but Scott? Scott always chooses right." Peter narrowed his eyes. "And even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable of human love…it's why you can't keep away from Samuel, right?" Derek snapped his head up at attention when his uncle uttered those words.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Scott pushed his way through the crowd that was cheering for his best friend to look at the score board. He saw it was now counting down from thirty, meaning his time was coming to an end.

Scott looked over at Jackson and saw the Kanima looking back at him as he walked behind the group cheering and hugging Stiles.

Jackson stood on the field as the clock decended to ten. His eyes transformed and his claws were let loose and then the buzzer went off.

Everyone cheered.

But Scott was shocked. "Nothing happened, nothing." He muttered. But then the lights suddenly blew out leaving them all in the dark.

Before the lights turned back on there was a scream. Scott immediately soguth out his mother. When he found her he was relived. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head but then looked in the direction where plays were crowding someone. "Move! Get out of the way!" The coach ordered as he pushed them aside and looked down at an unconscious Jackson.

"Jackson? Jackson! What's happeneing to Jackson?" Lydia demanded as she pushed a player out of the way and kneeled beside him while Scott and Melissa ran over to the group.

Isaac walked up behind Scott and looked over his shoulder while Melissa placed her head onto Jackson's chest. "He's not breathing." Melissa stated. "No pulse."

"Oh my god! It's blood! It's blood!" Lydia sobbed.

Isaac touched Scott and then pointed. Scott saw that Jackson's claws were covered in his own blood. "He did it to himself?"

Melissa looked up at Lydia. "Get down here." She ordered but Lydia was still shell shocked. "Get down here, hold his head and tilt it up!" she ordered.

Lydia fell to her knees and fought the sobs that wanted to exit her as she did with Ms. McCall said.

Mr. Stilinski and Santos ran up to them and saw the injured Jackson but looked around more. "Where's Stiles?" Stilinski muttered. "Where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?" he demanded. "Where the hell is my son?!"

Santos breathed heavily before pulling his phone out and dialing Sam's number but it immediately went straight to voicemail. "Sam, call me when you get this, something is happening and I need to know that you're all right." He said before hanging up.

 _ **(END)**_

 _ **Damn it all!**_

 _ **Okay, so I would write the lacrosse part but I'm not too good at that so I skipped over it and got the more important parts.**_

 _ **Peter is pissing me off but he's a good antagonist.**_

 _ **Alexis is back and helped Allison, who stabbed him multiple times, capture Sam, Erica and Boyd.**_

 _ **Did anyone really think Sam wouldn't help them? I was going to have him win but again, he was against an older witch and a huntress while still weakened from lack of sleep.**_

 _ **Next chapter already in progress and the end of season 2.**_


	35. Chapter 35: Not New Chapter New News!

_**Some people had questions revolving around Santos and his being a siphoner.**_

 _ **A siphoner, an anti-witch, can absorb another witch's magic through physical contact. Other witches consider them abominations. Though they don't retain the powers they steal from a witch, even if drained completely.**_

 _ **I got the idea after watching the Vampire Diaries.**_

 _ **No, Sam doesn't have the ability to siphon magic. It's an ability that's solely for siphoners only, the ability isn't hereditary and neither is becoming a siphoner. It happens by chance.**_

 ** _NEW NOTE! AS OF MAY 2017! I STARTED A NEW FANFICTION, AN ALTERNATE ONE TO THIS, IT'S CALLED In The Night GO CHECK IT OUT!_**

 _ **(Chapter 22)**_

Bi-colored eyes fluttered open, vision blurry and disoriented.

Sam blinked multiple times to clear his sight but it proved ineffective.

His shoulder was still burning from where Chris shot him, without the adrenaline in his body it hurt. A lot. His neck ached and his mid section stinging, where Allison stabbed him multiple times. He could also feel something wet trailing down his arm.

He looked up and saw that his arms were pinned by the wrist to the ceiling above. His mouth was taped meaning that he had to verbal access to his magic.

Turning his head, he blinked rapidly, again. Boyd hung unconscious while Erica was staring back at the witch with watery eyes.

They were captured and vulnerable.

This was not good.

The door opened gaining both Erica's and Sam's attention. They watched as Alexis Rogue walk down the stairs with two men walking behind her. Sam recognized them both from when Gerard had them sneak into the Wasser family's house.

The men stopped at the stairs while Alexis walked forward, unmarked by their fight. It thoroughly pissed Sam off. He was injured and probably had a mild concussion while she was unharmed.

Alexis smirked and tilted her head as she eyed the three, mostly the werewolf who seemed to be coming too. "Well, well, well, I can't say that you didn't deserve this." She said pacing in front of them patronizingly and slowly.

None were able to responds thanks to their mouth being covered by tape.

"Mellal, Gerard offered you an olive branch and you didn't take it, this all could have been avoided had you did." She tsked shaking her head and stopped in front of him. She eyed him before grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it.

His stomach was peppered with marks from the blade Allison used against him.

"She sure did a number on you." She muttered. "Bet you didn't think Allison was capable of doing this to _you_ , huh?"

Tears gathered in Sam's eyes but he refused to let them fall and instead glared down at her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Alexis whispered dropping his shirt and lifting her hand to his more lethal wound. His left shoulder, where Chris shot him. "That a friend is the reason your in this position? A friend stabbed you in the back, _literally_." She teased mercilessly.

Beside them, Erica narrowed her eyes at the older witch. She badly wanted to rip her teeth through the bitch's neck.

A glow emitted within Alexis's teal eyes as a teal aura surrounded her hand. A mystical mist emanated from her hand and entered Sam's shoulder. The bullet hit bone but she could remove it.

Sam gave a muffled scream as the bullet flew from his shoulder and the wound began to heal under the Rogue witch's magic. "Just know, the only reason I'm doing this is because you look completely pathetic." Sam only glared at her. "Trying to inflict that mental pain ability? Don't bother, your magic was absorbed with each stab Allison delivered, it'll take a while before you get some of it back." She didn't notice but as Sam peered down at her through thinly closed lids, his eyes were glowing.

With that, Alexis turned around and walked away but stopped in front of the machine and looked down at the switch, she turned it up.

All three captive gave muffled whimpers as the electricity running through their bodies turned up.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Behind the ambulance truck, Melissa shut the doors, hiding away the black body bag that contained Jackson's corpse.

The driver turned to Melissa and nodded. "Thanks for you help." She thanked with a smile. "But we can take it from here."

"You know," Melissa said as flashes of Lydia's tear stained face flashed through her mind, "I'm going to have to give a statement to the police, why don't I ride with you?" It was in the phrase of a question but it seemed more like strong suggestion.

The woman frowned and shook her head. "I think that would be a little-"

"Perfect." Melissa interrupted before she could say no and then headed towards the passenger's seat of the truck.

The driver huffed. "Right." She mumbled before walking towards the driver's seat.

 _ **(DSM)**_

A door opened and a man holding Stiles by his arm in a tight grip pushed him down the stairs.

Stiles landed on his front when he hit the ground and the man slammed the door shut.

Slowly, only a little injured, Stiles crawled to his feet. "I finally get into the game, I win the game, people love me and this is what happens? Is this karma? Did I kick puppies and steal candy from babies in a past life?" he mumbled to himself as he stood up.

He dusted himself clean but paused when he heard a whimper then the sound of leather rubbing against leather. He tensed and back away near the wall. He felt around the wall for a light switch until he found it.

The lights flickered on and his eyes widened when they landed on Boyd, Erica and Sam as they looked back at him, slightly relieved.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"I got to meet with the medical examiner to figure out what happened to Jackson." Sheriff Stilinski told Scott. Behind Scott stood Isaac with a phone to his ear and he tried to call Sam, for the third time. "I got an APB out on Stiles but his Jeep is still in the parking lot so that means…" he trailed off and dropped his gaze for a moment. "Hell, I don't know what that means."

Scott looked at his best friend's father sadly.

"If he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if one of you see him, uh…"

"We'll tell him to call you." Scott finished. "But he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something? Or maybe he's with Sam but we'll find him."

The Sheriff glanced over at Isaac, who still had his phone up to his ear. "Have you gotten in touch with Sam yet?" he asked

Isaac closed his phone and turned back to them. "I tried to calling Sam for the fourth time now and he still hasn't answered." He responded.

"Did you try his dad?" Scott asked.

"His dad is out driving around looking for him right now, he said he would try the house then the brewery and then the grave yard."

"The grave yard?" Scott repeated confused.

"Sam told me he liked to go there and sit at his grandmother's grave to think." Isaac answered.

"Oh, oh, right." Scott mumbled. He hadn't known the witch did that.

"Well, if you get in touch with either of them call me." The Sheriff said before walking away.

Isaac turned to Scott but before he could speak their couch was there. "McCall." He said. "We need you on the team, okay?" he asked. "You know I can't put you in the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, coach." Scott muttered.

The coach trailed off and it was obvious to Scott that Jackson dying had shook something in him. "I-I know I yell a lot but it's-it's not like I hate you guys or anything, well I kind of hate Greenburg but…" he trailed off chuckling. "That's different, it's Greenburg."

Scott gave a small smile.

"I'm just saying we, I need you on the team." Scott nodded. "Get your grades back up."

"I will."

"I know." Finstock said before walking away.

Isaac, who had stepped aside and leaned against the lockers, pushed himself away from them and moved next to Scott. "Is that everyone?" the brunette questioned.

"I think so." Isaac answered as he listened to make sure that everyone was gone. Scott nodded and turned around opening up a locker. Isaac looked down and saw that the locker was bent and torn from the locker. "You're going to find him by scent?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah." Scott answered grabbing a shirt. "Yeah, we both are."

"Maybe we should go looking for Sam first." Isaac suggested and crossed his arms over his chest. "It would be easier to find Stiles if we had him."

"Except Sam isn't answering his phone, we don't have time to look for him while Stiles could be in trouble."

"And Sam answering his phone is something he does normally." Isaac said sarcastically.

"It is."

"Maybe to you." Isaac shrugged his shoulders. The remark earned a sharp look from Scott. "But every time I called him, he's answered his phone and I'm not sure he isn't in trouble, and like you said earlier; he's out there looking for Boyd and Erica because the Argents are after them, you know? Your girlfriend's family."

"Allison wouldn't hurt him." Scott defended.

"Whatever."

Scott rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles shoe into Isaac's hand.

"How come you get his shirt and I get his shoes?" Isaac whined but Scott attention wasn't on Isaac anymore but on Derek, who stood with his arms behind him. Scott tapped the blonde causing him to look up and see his former alpha.

"We need to talk." Derek stated. Both teens watched as Peter walked from behind the lockers and moved behind Derek.

"All of us." Peter added.

"Holy shit!"

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Shh!" Stiles shushed as he looked at Erica before turning to Sam. He noticed the blood coating the witch's jacket and shirt. "Oh, Sam." He moved toward him but Sam shook his head causing Stiles to stop. The witch jerked his head in Erica's direction.

He wanted Erica and Boyd down first?

"All right, buddy." He muttered reaching up to Erica's restraints. Erica and Sam shook their heads but it was too late, the wires electrocuted him causing him to snap his hands back and his. "Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"They were trying to warn you." They all heard and turned towards the stairs. "They're electrified." Gerard stated

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles demanded.

"At the moment…just keeping them comfortable." Gerard shrugged as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and leaned back against the wall. "There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up," Stiles turned to look closely at the three and knew that Gerard had tried to get answers from all three of them, "the instinct to protect their alpha is to strong."

Stiles glanced back at Sam.

"The witch is apart of Derek's pack also, even before he knew it." Gerard stated causing Stiles to turn back to him. "Giselle Hernandez worked close with Tatia Hale and it's only fitting her grandson works with the bitch's son."

"Okay." Stiles gulped. "What are you doing with me?" he asked. "Because Scott will find me here, he knows my scent, it's pungent sort of like a stench." Stiles quipped. "He could find me even if I was buried under the smell in a sewer filled with fecal matter and urine-"

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr. Stilinski but let me paint one of my own." Gerard said walking forward. "Scott McCall finds one best friend shot and tied up, and then another bloodied and beaten into a pulp, how does that sound?"

Sam's eyes widened and began to yell angrily from behind the tape. Fear overtook his body and he wanted so badly to lash out with his powers, hands, anything but he couldn't. Stiles was in trouble! He tugged harshly at his restraints but they only cut deeper into his skin.

"It sounds like the story has too many plot holes, sort of like how your skin will be in about a year."

Gerard's jaw clenched.

"Look you're what? Ninety? I could probably kick your ass-" He was interrupted by a swift yet harsh back handed strike from Gerard.

Boyd, Erica and Sam winced, turning their heads as Stiles sailed to the floor. Sam struggled restlessly against his restraints, as a tear broke free from his hazel eye.

Gerard grabbed Stiles by the front of his jersey. "Okay, okay." Stiles tried to placate but Gerard wasn't listening. He punched Stiles in the face once, the three captives winced, and then again. He continued to beat Stiles.

Erica and Boyd couldn't watch but Sam couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was like a car crash. A person wants to move, speak or look away but they couldn't, the shock hasn't worn off. So, he had to watch as his best friend was beaten like a Swiss army drum.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"What the hell is this?" Scott demanded taking a step forward as he stared at Peter in awe.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking with Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek sneered.

"Okay hold on, he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"Good point Scott." Peter defended. "Have you seen his mother? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott both snapped at him.

"Who is he?" Isaac demanded.

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle, a little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire, and then Derek slashed his throat." Scott recounted.

Derek rolled his eyes and Peter raised a hand. "Hi." He greeted the blonde.

Isaac gave a sarcastic smile before frowning. "Good to know." Isaac muttered.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look, the short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek said. "Maybe how to save him."

"Well that's very helpful except Jackson is dead." Isaac said bluntly.

Peter frowned and Derek gave a confused look. "What?" the alpha asked.

"Jackson is dead, it just happened on the field."

Derek looked back at Peter, who dropped his gaze. Isaac raised a brow. "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" he asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead," Peter began with a sigh, "it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek asked turning to face Peter fully.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out." Peter walked up and stopped next to Derek. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly."

 _ **(DSM)**_

Chris Argent walked into his daughter's room and lifted his hand to knock only to pause when he saw his father and daughter talking. They both went quiet when they saw him and he dropped his fist, hiding his suspicion.

"I saw the lights flicker." Chris stated.

"Probably one of our guests getting comfortable down stairs." Gerard shrugged before turning to his granddaughter. "Get some sleep if you can, I have a feeling that the next twenty four hours are going to be eventful." He said as he headed towards the door.

Chris lifted his hand, blocking Gerard's path, and looked him in the eyes, threateningly. "You going to tell me what happened at the game?" he asked.

Gerard smiled. "Didn't you hear? We won."

"I meant Jackson."

"So did I." Gerard pushed his son's arm down and walked out of the room.

Chris turned to his daughter and walked inside, eyeing her.

Allison returned his look from over her shoulder as she took off her gloves. "Need something?" she asked.

"I want you to step aside and let us handle this."

Allison smiled. "You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"One of your friends is dead and another is downstairs tied up."

"Because of Derek." Allison stated. "Derek is the reason Sam has gone haywire." She tilted her head. "And how do you think Jackson became the Kanima in the first place?" she asked. "He corrupted Sam, he took Kate, mom and Jackson."

"What about Scott? What if he dies too?"

Allison didn't answer for a moment as she thought about her times with her werewolf ex-boyfriend. "Since when did you care about Scott?" she demanded quietly.

Chris shook his head slowly.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Santos parked in front his late-mother's house and climbed out of the car.

As he walked into the house, closing the door behind him, he couldn't help but see the multiple pictures that hung on the walls in the halls. There were even more as he walked into the living room.

All of them were of his son and his mother, Giselle. There were a lot more of the boys Santos had seen at the game and in the school, even more of the Martin girl.

In each picture, Sam had a grin or smile that Santos usually saw when he looked into a reflection.

Shaking his head slowly, Santos walked over to the china cabinets and opened a drawer but didn't find what he was looking for. After opening the next he did; a map of Beacon Hills.

Santos walked over to the table in the middle of the living room. He spread the map across the table before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a small pocket knife.

It's been a while since he practiced magic as he only had it when he steals it from another witch but it tends to wear off after he uses the amount he stole.

But he had the small amount he stole from Sam as a demonstration and he would use that to find his son.

Placing his finger over the map, he pressed the pocketknife into the skin and closed his eyes.

Blood pooled before falling onto the map. Santos focused. " _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous._ " The spell was a locator spell that required the blood of a close biological relative.

If he fond his son, he'd probably find the Sheriff's son too.

As the blood began to move Santos opened his eyes and watched it.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Hospital, in the Morgue, Melissa opened up the curtains that hid Jackson's body bag behind them. She walked forward, sending a nervous glance over her shoulder, and stopped over the body. Looking down by chance, she noticed a transparent liquid seeping from the bag and to the floor, pooling at the bed's foot.

She kneeled down and swiped a little of the liquid with a pen before lifting it to her face and then standing to look at the body bag.

She nodded slowly. "Am I really going to do this?" she muttered to herself but then nodded again. "Yeah, I'm really going to do this." She said trying to calm herself down.

Slowly, she reached forward and unzipped the body bag before opening it.

 _ **(DSM)**_

At the Stilinski household, Sheriff Stilinski stood in the center of his son's room on the phone. "Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here either." He stated sadly. "Listen, if he shows up at the hospital," he gave a big sigh, "just give me a call." He whispered before hanging up. "Damn it, Stiles, where are you?" he asked.

At the door, Stiles stood there with a beaten face. "Right here." He said lowly.

The Sheriff lifted his head and stared at his son, taking in the injuries peppered across his face.

As his dad walked forward, Stiles sighed. "Dad, it's okay." He assured but it was too late, The Sheriff grabbed his chin and forced his head to turn, displaying the injuries on the left side of his face to the light. "It's okay, it was just a couple of boys from the team, they were really pissed about the game and I was mouthing off, as usual."

"Who was it?" The Sheriff demanded with heat.

"Dad I don't know, I didn't even see them really."

"I want descriptions."

"Dad." Stiles sighed, he loved that his dad cared so much but Stiles wished he would let this go. "Its-its not even that bad."

"I'm going to call the school." The Sheriff said, his face turning red with anger. "I'm calling them and then I'm going to go down there, and then I'm going to pistol whip these little bastards."

"Dad!" Stiles snapped. "I-I said it was ok." He calmed down.

The two stared at one another for a moment until the Sheriff pulled him into a fierce hug. Stiles returned it just as tightly.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In the basement, the lights were still turned off leaving the three in the darkness when the lights flickered on.

They all looked up, apprehensive to who would be coming down the stairs.

Erica and Boyd tensed when they saw the unfamiliar man but Sam let out a relieved sigh when he saw his father. Tears of relief trailed down his face.

Santos stopped at the stairs and stared at his hanging son. "Sam." He muttered rushing over to his son and immediately reached for the wires keeping his wrists above his head but Sam's muffle yell stopped him. Looking down, he watched as his son shot pointed glances behind him.

Santos looked over his shoulder and saw a machine. Turning back slowly, he eyed the two other teens and then looked up at the wires. "Electricity?" he asked them all and got nods in return. "Got it." He muttered turning to the machine.

He walked over to the machine and turned the dial to zero, immediately stopping the running electricity from weakening the two werewolves.

The first, he tore the tape from Sam's mouth and then cut him down using his pocketknife. He wrapped his arms around the witch's shoulder, who wrapped his own around his waist. "I'm glad your okay." Santos whispered.

"Thank you for saving me." Sam muttered before pushing him away and turning to the two werewolves. "Give me your phone and cut them down." He ordered.

Santos nodded and got to work, quickly, while Sam tapped away at the phone.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Derek, Isaac, Peter and Scott walked into the Hale house. Scott had his phone in his hand. "They found Stiles, thank god." He declared.

Isaac felt his phone beep and pulled it out. "Sam texted me from Santos's phone; he, Erica and Boyd are alright."

Derek paused. "What?" he asked confused. "They're with him."

"Yeah, if his text is anything to go by." Isaac shrugged shooting Sam a quick text back. "I'm telling him where we are."

The alpha nodded before turning to his uncle, who was tampering with the stairs. "I told you that I looked everywhere." He said.

"You didn't look here." Peter stated as he pulled off a loose step and reached inside of it, everyone watching him curiously as he pulled out an old laptop and blew the dust off of it.

Derek raised a brow. "What is that a book?" he asked.

Peter shot him an incredulous look. "No, it's a laptop, what century do you live in?" he asked. Derek rolled his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything we had, fortunately," he said closing the laptop, "the Argents aren't the only one with records." He got up from the stairs and walked away.

Derek followed after him but Isaac hesitated as Scott walked a little off and answered his phone. "Hey, mom, I can't talk right now."

At the Hospital, Melissa stood off near the entrance of the room. "Oh yeah, well I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either." She countered.

"What's wrong?"

"Something, definitely something but I don't know what but I think you're going to want to see this." Melissa stated as she slowly walked towards Jackson's body, where he still laid on the bedpan with his body covered in some bluish transparent goo.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In Stiles's room, the boy laid in his bed staring aimlessly off at the wall across from him. His dad told him that Sam's father texted him that he found Sam and Stiles was happy to hear but his mind was elsewhere.

He had gotten beat up by an old man, he had to leave his best friend tied up in a basement, he had to lie to his father who was worried sick about him, and he felt overall useless. And all of this happened after the greatest game he probably will ever play.

There was a knock at his door. He sighed. "Dad I said I'm fine." He called not looking to see who it was.

There was another knock.

Stiles rolled his eyes before climbing out of bed and storming over to his door. He swung it open, expecting to see his dad but to his surprise he saw Lydia standing there. "Hi." She greeted looking up at his stunned, beaten, face.

"Hey."

"You're father let me in." she stated.

Stiles shot a look down the hall before turning back to her. "He did?" Lydia gave him a peculiar look. "No, of course he did."

"What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah no it's nothing." He said brushing it off. "Don't worry about it, uh, I'm fine."

Lydia nodded dropping her gaze, obviously second guessing her decision to come to the Stilinski household.

"Do you want to come in?" Stiles asked quickly before she could change her mind and walk away.

Lydia walked into her room and tears began to pool in her eyes. She didn't know why she was ready to burst into tears now. Her ex-boyfriend was dead. Sam and Allison were MIA and wouldn't answer their phones. And Stiles…he seemed like the safe choice to come talk to.

"How are you doing?" Stiles asked softly.

"They won't let me see him." She admitted tears began to pour from her eyes. "I'm supposed to give him something," she sobbed, "he kept asking for it back." She slowly lifted her hands, which held Jackson's key in it.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Erica sat on the couch inside of Sam's house looking down at her hands as she waited for Santos and Ms. Morrell to finish bandaging up Boyd, who's healing still wasn't working, but she expected that. After the attack Allison rained down on him, arrow after arrow.

She tried to blink away the tears but it was a futile attempt.

Sam, who walked in wearing bandages instead of clothing on his upper body, paused when he saw Erica wiping away tears. He gulped before stepping down and walking over to the couch. Sitting next to her.

Neither of them said anything as they sat in a comfortable. Both could hear mutters coming from both Santos and Morrell. Sam had called her as they drove here for help.

"It wasn't suppose to happen this way." Erica said earning Sam's attention. She looked into his bi-colored eyes. "Being kidnapped, being tortured, running, none of this was supposed to happen, Derek promised that we would be strong."

Sam didn't respond.

"But here we are." Erica threw her right hand out. "Running from hunters and our so called alpha no where to be seen or heard of."

"You ran Erica." Sam whispered, he didn't want to defend Derek to her but he needed to make her understand. "How could he have known any of this would happen? He's not a psychic, he's a twenty-one year old man trying to make sense of it all, and on his own."

Erica rounded on him. "Then what about you? You're psychic!" she snapped.

He didn't get angry with her. "No, I'm not, I just happen to get psychic hits every now and then, and I haven't had one of those in a while."

The she-wolf threw herself back into the couch and closed her eyes.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"What happening to him?" Scott asked as he stared down at Jackson's cocooned body. Isaac was leaning over Jackson, eyeing it while Melissa stood next to Scott.

"I thought that you were going to tell me." Melissa said.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac offered up. On the bedpan, Jackson's body moved causing them all to jump back with a startled gasp. "Whoa!" Isaac muttered.

Melissa covered her mouth and stared at the body shocked. Dead people didn't move.

"Mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked.

Melissa shot him a look before sighing and walking forward. "Okay." She said grabbing the zipper and began to zip up the body but it got caught at his chin.

Jackson's mouth flew open and let out a hiss. "Mom, zip." Scott ordered staring at Jackson.

"Okay." She muttered tugging on the zipper.

Jackson let out another hiss. "Zip, zip, mom, zip."

"Okay!" she exclaimed and closed the bag completely.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Hey, sorry, I didn't have any tissue, so um…" Stiles trailed off sitting next to Lydia with a roll of toilet paper.

She shot him a slightly amused look. "That's fine." She said taking the roll and ripping some off before putting it on her eyes, where her make-up was running from tears. "God, I'm such a mess." She huffed when a phone beeped and picked it up, holding it out for Stiles. "You have fifteen missed messages from Scott."

"I know." Stiles said.

"Are you ignoring him?" she asked a little perplexed. As far as she knew, those two got along and rarely ever did anyone ever see them without the other. But then again, they used to say that about her and Sam.

"No." Stiles answered before shrugging. "No, not really."

Lydia nodded before standing up and walking over to his dresser. She looked down at it before grabbing a bracelet, obviously meant for a female, and turned to him. "Why do you have women's jewelry?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh!" Stiles jumped up from his bed. "Oh, nothing, that's just, uh, some stuff I bought." He said. Lydia put it down. "You know, for your birthday."

Lydia raised a brow. "For me?" she asked. She vaguely remembered gifts from her birthday. Allison got her a new sweater she had been looking at. Sam gave her an antique necklace with an emerald. Her mother bought her more clothes. She did remember his gift, it was big and unopened, still in the living room with the rest of the unopened gifts.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to buy you that day, so I got like a bunch of stuff." Lydia's jaw dropped slightly before turning back to the bracelet. "A lot of stuff, cuz, you know I was going to return the things I didn't give you."

Lydia turned back to him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She let out a nervous chuckle and leaned against the dresser but then something else caught her eye. Lydia gave him a deadpan look. "A flat screen TV?"

"Yeah, that one I'm definitely returning." He stated with a nervous chuckle.

Lydia rolled her eyes and giggled until the phone in her hand beeped again. She looked at the message and her smile dropped. She walked over to Stiles and showed him the phone. "You're going to want to read this one." Stiles looked down at it.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"You know, I know how you feel." Erica opened her left eye to look up at the witch but he was looking down at a picture in his hands. She leaned up slightly; it was a picture of him with green contacts and his grandmother. He looked to be nine and was sitting beside her on bench.

Erica knew that bench; it was the one at the park.

"When my grandmother told me I was a witch, well I used to refer to myself as a warlock." He chuckled. "Titles seem so unimportant now, but anyways, when she told me that, I thought things would change drastically for me, I thought amazing things would happen, that I would learn how to _do_ amazing things and that I'd be powerful but boy was I wrong."

"What happened?" Erica asked.

"She died." Sam answered running his thumb over his grandmother's face. "You know, sometimes I walk down these stairs and expect her to be sitting here reading one of her books, sometimes I dream about it, but that's all it'll ever be…a dream." Sam inhaled through his nose.

Erica ran fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, I only met her once but she was a kind woman."

"She was." He agreed. "But that isn't the point, the point is that I didn't think I'd be able to go on without her, she's been my rock, a constant fixture in my life and she was gone, and I wanted to give up but…"

"But what?"

Sam gave a small smile. "I have friends who wouldn't let me." His mind immediately went to Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Allison and Derek. "They need me and I needed them."

"Hey." They both turned and looked up to see Ms. Morrell standing there. "He's starting to heal now if you want to see him." With that she walked back into the back.

Erica stood up but paused when Sam's phone beeped and he looked down at the message with a look of shock. "Hey, you coming?" she asked.

"Uh…" Sam muttered as he read the message. "Actually, I think we should be going to the hospital."

Erica raised a brow. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, apparently, Jackson is dead and moving."

The she-wolf's eyes widened.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"They said he's in some kind of transparent case made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek stated with his phone to his ear as he stood over Peter, who was on his laptop.

Peter didn't look away from the laptop. "That sounds efficiently terrifying."

"They also said he's starting to move." Derek added.

"Okay, look, I think I found something." Peter said. "It looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the Kanima beta shape."

Derek raised a brow. "Meaning what? That he can turn into something bigger?" he asked incredulously. If Jackson was strong as a beta, how strong would he be as a alpha?

Peter sat back in his seat with a look of shock. "Bigger and badder."

"He can turn into that?" Derek demanded. "That…has wings."

"I can see that."

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Scott, bring him to us." Derek ordered from the other line as Scott, Isaac and Melissa stood on the side, watching as Jackson moved under his body bag.

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." Scott stated.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Peter tilted his head. "Oh, look, someone actually made an animation of it." He said nonchalantly. "Maybe it's less frightening if we…" he trailed off as he clicked on the animation.

Derek leaned over and watched as the animation played but snapped back up standing straight. Peter slammed the laptop close. "Nope, so, uh, we should probably meet them half way."

The alpha placed the phone back to his ear. "Scott, get him out of there now." Derek ordered and then walked around the table. "Go now."

Peter quickly followed after his nephew.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Scott and Isaac carried Jackson in the body bag through the back, pausing as they saw people leaving the hospital. He turned to Isaac. "Okay, go, go, go, go, go!" he whispered.

They ran with him through the parking lot but Scott dropped him. He and Isaac traded shocked looks. "Good job, Scott." They heard from behind them. They looked behind Scott, there was Erica and Sam walking up to them, the latter now fully dressed.

Isaac blinked. "You're still here." He said, obviously talking to Erica.

The she-wolf shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a glutton for punishment."

Before anyone could say anything else, a light was shined on the three wolves and a witch. They all looked up as a black vehicle turned into the parking lot and stopped before them.

Sam and Erica tensed, recognizing the vehicle that carried them from the forest, while Isaac and Scott eyed it cautiously.

Chris Argent climbed out of the car and walked up to them.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Derek, wait." Peter said. "We need Lydia."

Derek turned around. "There's no time for-" Derek stopped when Peter held a finger up.

"That's the problem." Peter stated. "We're rushing, we're moving too fast and everyone knows that a moving target is harder to hit but here we are racing right into Gerard's cross-hairs."

Derek shook his head stubbornly. "If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it." And with that he continued walking forward.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Chris stared at the four teens standing in front of him, who returned his look.

Sam slowly lifted his hand, ready to fry the man's braincells at a moments notice.

Scott glanced around for any of his hunters but saw none. "You're alone." He stated.

"More than you know." Was Chris's cryptic reply.

"Well, what do you want?" Erica demanded harshly.

Chris inhaled deeply. "We don't have much in common, Scott." He admitted. "But at the moment we have a common enemy."

Scott gave him a confused look. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." He said gesturing towards Jackson.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris retorted.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Stiles stared down at the message before looking up at Lydia. "How much do you know about this stuff?" he asked before tossing his phone on his bed.

Lydia looked down for a moment. "Pieces…much half of its like a dream." It was like for the past month she's been in some kind of haze.

"Yeah, well the other half, is like a freaking nightmare."

Lydia lifted her head and stared at him. "I don't care." She declared. "I can help him."

Jackson. She was talking about Jackson, someone who hurt her more times than he had any business doing and that pissed Stiles off. "See, that's the problem." He said before he could stop himself. "You don't care about getting hurt but you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated." He answered before she had a chance to. "And if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind, ya see, death doesn't happen to _you_ Lydia, it happens to the people around you, okay? It's all the people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how their going to live the rest of their lives without you in it! And look at my face!" he ordered taking an aggressive step forward causing Lydia to take one back. "Come on, do you actually think this was meant to hurt me?"

Lydia stared at Stiles shocked and startled, but she didn't realize that the last part of his rant hadn't been directed at her.

Stiles eyes widened as he realized he had snapped at his crush. He stepped back. "Um." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Lydia assured in a whisper but Stiles didn't believe her. She turned around and stormed out of his room with a determined look on her face. "I'll find him myself."

"Hey, Lydia, wait!" Stiles called and mentally cursed himself.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate, and I'm losing her." Chris stated.

"And what?" Erica interrupted stepping forward only for Sam to pull her back by the arm, she shrugged his hand off. "You think that excuses what she did? What you did?" she asked with a humorless chuckle. "You two hunted us down, you corned us, attacked us and then locked us up in your basement."

Chris stared down into amber eyes that glared up at him hatefully. "We're hunters."

Erica turned to Scott. "He shot Sam with a gun and Allison stabbed him, more than eight times with a knife." She stated.

The werewolf glanced over at the witch, who sighed and ran fingers through his hair.

"This isn't about that." Chris interrupted. "I'm losing Allison and I know you are too." He stated, staring Scott in his eyes.

Scott nodded his head slowly. "You're right." He said

Erica scoffed.

"So, can you trust me to fix this?" Scott asked. Chris seemed hesitant but in the end, nodded. "Then can you let us go?" he asked.

"No, my cars faster."

Isaac and Scott immediately picked up Jackson's body and moved it towards Chris's car.

Erica turned to Sam, who stared at Scott's back with a blank look. "Are you seriously thinking about getting in that car to help him?" she whispered

The witched sighed before turning to Erica. "I'm not thinking about it."

"I'm not getting in there."

"Erica, we're not doing this for Scott, Chris or Allison, we're doing this to put a stop to it all and it has to end with Jackson." He stated. "You don't have to come but I'm not going to sit back and wait for the end result, I want to be there when it happens."

"You're still healing."

"I heal faster than average." Sam shrugged and headed towards the car, climbing into the back

Erica threw her hands up and followed after him.

Chris sped off once they did.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Stiles sat at his desk staring at the messages Scott sent him.

The Sheriff walked into his son's room but stopped, leaning against the threshold.

Stiles dropped his phone and peered up at the man. "She left, huh?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded his head.

"So is there…uh…anything there?"

"No." It hurt to say it but it was the truth. "No, she's in love with someone else."

The Sheriff nodded in understanding. "Ah." He walked fully into the room and sat next to his son. "Listen, I know getting beaten up and what happened to Jackson has got you pretty shaken but be happy about one thing."

Stiles raised a brow.

"The game." His dad smiled. "You were amazing."

Stiles chuckled. "Thanks dad."

"No, I mean it…okay, it was pretty much over and then you got the ball." Stiles recounted the game as his father told it. "And you started running, you scored and then you scored again, and again." Stiles smiled. "You weren't just MVP of the game, you were a hero."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not a hero dad." He refuted.

"You were last night." His father corrected before standing up and slapping him on his back as he walked out.

"I'm not a hero." He repeated in a whisper.

 _ **(DSM)**_

Chris pulled to an abandoned factory where they held the rave. All five inhabitants crawled out of the car with Isaac standing at the door, staring down at the bodybag containing Jackson. "I think he stopped moving." Isaac stated.

"He's a dead body, I would hope he did." Erica muttered.

"Where's Derek?" Chris demanded.

"Oh, he's coming." Sam stated stopping next to Isaac.

As if by concidence, everyone watched as a figure ran on all fours and gave a flip as he reached them.

Off on the side, Peter rolled his eyes. "Someone sure likes making an entrance."

Derek stood up and glared at them with his alpha red eyes. "I'm here for Jackson." Chris stated. "Not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." He said before glancing behind them and looking at Erica. "You're still here, and you're with him."

"It wasn't my choice." Erica defended throwing Sam a glare, the witch only shrugged.

Derek raised a brow. "Where's Boyd?"

"He's in good hands." Sam stated.

"Fine, get Jackson inside."

Once inside the building they all stood over Jackson's body. Scott looked towards Derek. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Peter and Lydia?"

"Peter and who?" Sam interrupted. "Why the hell would that lunatic be near Lydia?" he demanded.

Derek didn't answer and only walked over to Jackson's bodybag. "Okay, hold on a second." Scott ordered as Derek began to unzip the bag. "You said you were trying to save him."

"We're past that."

"What about-"

"Think about it, Scott!" Derek snapped looking up. "Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion, so that Jackson could get bigger and even more powerful."

"No." They all turned to Chris. "No, he wouldn't do that."

"Oh and we should trust that psycho doesn't run through your family's genes like blood?" Sam quipped.

Chris shot him an irritated glare. "If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." He stated not defending Gerard but stating facts.

"Of course not." They heard and turned towards the entrance where Gerard was standing. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead."

Derek turned to Jackson and went to severe his head but the body's clawed hand flew up and stabbed Derek in his chest.

"Derek!" Erica yelled.

Everyone took a step back as Jackson stood up with a growl and lifted Derek with little to no effort before throwing him in the back.

"Well, done to the last, Scott." Gerard said. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him, you just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

Sam shot Scott a look. "What is he talking about?"

Before anyone could answer, an arrow was launched at Scott but the werewolf ducked and it hit Isaac square in his chest. Isaac fell over gasping in pain.

Sam turned to Erica, who was staring off in the direction Allison ran in. "Erica, don't…" he trailed off when Erica's face transformed and took off. "Damn it!" he snapped before running over to Isaac with Scott and helped him from the ground.

They carried Jackson to the back.

Chris aimed his gun at Jackson, who roared at the Argent, but when Chris shot him, Jackson flinched then took off. Chris followed him with his gun aimed and shot two more times but Jackson hid behind his truck. Glass shattered as bullets flew through them.

Chris reloaded his gun as Jackson, now fully transformed as the beta Kanima, hopped on top of the truck and lashed out with his tail. It wrapped around Chris's gun and launched it away.

The Argent turned and ran before stopping and pulling out a black blade. He readied himself as the Kanima ran toward him but he wasn't prepared when it threw him back. He grunted when he hit the ground.

Derek launched himself over the wooden ben, partially transformed and roared at the Kanima

Behind the Kanima, Isaac and Scott, who were also transformed stood there.

The Kanima headed for the alpha first and went for his head but Derek blocked it and punched him in the stomach and then head.

The Kanima reared his claws back and sliced Derek in his chest.

Peter, who cleverly hid himself, winced in sympathy for his nephew but didn't reveal himself. He was still weakened from the ressurection.

Scott moved behind the Kanima and sunk his claws in his back but the Kanima shrugged it off before tossing Scott away. It didn't get any room to breathe before Isaac had his hands wrapped around it's neck and pushed it against the metal railing behind it.

Derek began to climb above them and then hopped down when the Kanima broke Isaac's hold and chucked him away. Derek balled his hands together and slammed it into the Kanima's neck, causing it to stumble forward.

Hidden behind boxes, Sam stood watching it all go down. Erica may have recovered but she was the one who escaped with minor injuries. He had about a quarter of his magic back, his stomach was aching from being stabbed, his wrists were still aching from the wires cutting into them and his neck ached from the chain. He was useless during this and he knew it.

The Kanima turned to Derek as the alpha went to swipe at him. The Kanima caught the alpha's arm and went to throw him but Derek used a cardboard as a floor and flipped himself over the Kanima. Once landing, he aimed a punch for the Kanima only for it to get caught.

The Kanima grabbed Derek by the neck and threw him against a metal crate.

Behind him, Scott kicked him in the back and against the metal crate. He went to repeat the action but the Kanima returned the favor and kicked Scott into the air, sending him flying against metal rods hanging on the wall.

Derek went on the offensive again but winced and stumbled when the Kanima sunk his claws into his stomach. Derek fell to the ground.

Across the way, Isaac lifted his head and saw his alpha in trouble. He went to aid him when Allison appeared in front of him with blades drawn. She stabbed Isaac in the stomach. As she raised them to strike again, as he fell, her wrists were caught.

Allison turned to see Erica standing there. "I guess I can be psychic when the mood strikes me, huh?" the blonde taunted. Allison went to stab Erica but the blonde grabbed her other wrist and then head butted her sending her stumbling back against the wall.

Erica strutted up to her and grabbed her by the neck. She lifted Allison up and slammed her against the wall once, then twice, and then tossed her like a rag doll the third time.

Allison gasped when her head hit the ground harshly and looked up slightly dazed. Erica glanced down at the fallen daggers and picked them up, one in each hand. A growl ripped through the blonde's throat as she strutted up to Allison ready to end her.

Scott, who saw, this walked to intercept them. "Erica, don't!" he called

But it was too late as Erica sunk one dagger into Allison's leg. Before she could sink another into the huntress neck, a hand wrapped around Erica's neck from behind and tossed her aside.

"Hmm, I underestimated the blonde." They heard and Gerard walked from the shadows, stopping over his granddaughter. He ripped the blade from Allison's leg and helped her from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as he walked over to Derek.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

"Then you know?" Gerard questioned.

"What's he talking about?" Allison demanded.

Gerard turned to his granddaughter before turning back to Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it?" he asked. Chris walked up behind Scott. Sam and Erica jogged over to Isaac's fallen form and kneeled next to him. "When I threatened your mother, I knew I saw something in your eyes…you could smell it couldn't you."

Isaac lifted his head as Erica moved him to sit up. "He's dying." Isaac stated.

Erica looked over at Gerard. "I knew I smelled something foul surrounding that old man, I just assumed it was his horrible personality." She sneered.

"I am and it could be." He said in response to both Isaac and Erica.

"Dying of what?" Sam asked. "And when can it kill you?"

"Sooner than you think." Gerard answered truthfully. "Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does." Everyone jumped when the Kanima lifted Allison from the ground with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"You monster." Chris sneered.

Gerard glared at his son with a crazed look. "No, not yet."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Allison called.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked, his voice thick with emotions.

"This family has got more issues than Vogue." Erica whispered.

"Shh!" Isaac and Sam shushed causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"When it comes to survival?" Gerard questioned. "I'd kill my own son." Chris stared at his father hatefully but Gerard turned to Scott. "Scott."

Scott seemed hesitant as he looked down at Derek's fallen form, as he struggled to get up. Slowly, Scott's face transformed back into his human form. Scott glanced at everyone before moving toward Derek.

Sam frowned as he slowly stood. "Scott, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"What I have to, to keep my mom safe." Scott answered standing over Derek and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

Isaac and Erica also stood up but Gerard pointed a gun at them. "Ah, ah, ah!" he said. "You two may be able to heal from a gun shot or three, and the witch has proven he can, but can any of you survive one to the head?"

All three froze before looking toward Scott and Derek. "Scott, don't." Derek said through clenched teeth. "You know he's going to kill me right after and he'll be an alpha."

"That's true." Gerard stated lowering his gun. "But I think he knows that, he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison, do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek and I'm sure the witch can deal with a little heartbreak, and in case you haven't noticed yet, there's no competing with young love." He taunted.

Sam gulped.

"Scott, don't." Derek ordered.

Scott ignored him looking over at Allison, who was staring back at him.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Scott muttered before pulling Derek's head back, forcing the alpha to display his fangs as Gerard pulled off his coat and pulled up his sleeves. Gerard dropped his arm in between Derek's teeth and Scott let go.

Allison, Erica, Isaac and Sam looked away as Derek's teeth sunk into his skin and Gerard screamed in pain.

Gerard ripped his arm free and Scott dropped Derek to the ground.

Sam immediately ran over to Derek's fallen form and began to pull him away from Scott and Gerard.

Gerard grunted as he took a couple steps away, eying his bite mark like a prized possession. He chuckled victoriously and lifted it for everyone to see.

What Gerard didn't notice was the black blood spilling from the wound until he noticed the surprised look on everyone's faces. "What?" he asked and looked down at his arm. "What is this?" he demanded looking at Scott. "What did you do?"

Scott looked down at Derek and Sam, who were both looking up at him. "I had a plan too." He said.

Gerard shook his head before dropping his jacket and pulling out his pill capsul. "No, no!' he dumped all the pills into his hand. Some dropped to the ground. He realized that Scott had tampered with his pills, Gerard crushed them in his hand. "Mountain ash!" He fell to his knees, blood oozing from his eye sockets, nose and ears He gasped in pain before throwing up the black blood like a gyser and falling to the side, unconscious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine."

Sam shook his head slowly. "So this was to prove a point?" he demanded through clenched teeth. Before Scott could say or do anything, the witch was on his feet with his fist reared back.

Scott flew to the ground when the fist rocked into his jaw.

"Fucker!" The witch spat.

"Sam-" Scott tried to explain.

"Don't!" He didn't want to hear it. His worry and fear of Derek being killed, destroyed any reason in Sam. "Just don't." he dropped next to Derek and reached inside his pocket pulling out the antidote. "You never drank it."

Derek shook his head.

Erica sighed pulling Isaac to lean against her for support.

Scott slowly climbed to his feet as they all heard grunting. They turned to see Gerard. "Kill them!" he ordered. Allison gasped as the Kanima's hand tightened around her neck. "Kill them all!"

Scott's eyes widened.

The Kanima slowly dropped his hand from Allison's neck and she elbowed him in the face, knocking him back.

Then suddenly, Stiles jeep drove through the wall with Stiles and Lydia inside. Together, they ran over the Kanima. Stiles gasped and looked around while Lydia panted. "Did I get him?" Stiles asked.

Scott smiled as the bruise from Sam's punch began to heal. Before he could answer, the Kanima jumped on Stiles's jeep and hissed at him. Lydia screamed and Stiles yelled before they both scurried out of the Jeep.

Lydia stopped as Stiles ran over to where Scott was. "Jackson." She looked down at him. "Jackson!"

"Lydia?" Stiles asked and immediately tried to run to her assistance when he saw the Kanima standing.

"Lydia get the hell away from it!" Sam snapped about to stand up from Derek grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him back down.

The Kanima was ready to strike before it saw the key in Lydia's hand. Memeories of the night he gave it to her flashed before the Kanima's, Jackson's mind, and he slowly began to transform back into his human form. He took it from her hand before staring into her eyes.

Tears streamed down Lydia's face as she saw that Jackson was now fully human. Jackson stepped away and turned to Derek, who was slowly standing from Sam's hold. Behind Jackson, Peter moved. In a flash, Derek and Peter stabbed Jackson with their claws.

Jackson choked on blood and Lydia covered her mouth with her hand.

Erica, Isaac, Allison, Stiles and Scott watched shocked as Jackson began to fall but Lydia caught him. Sam stood up as Erica and Isaac walked over to Derek, he placed his hands on his beta's shoulders.

Jackson stared into Lydia's eyes. "You…you still had…"

Lydia nodded her head. "I did." She assured and wrapped her arms around his neck as he fell into her. The key fell to the ground.

Allison and Scott, watching the scene, held one another's hands, interlacing their fingers.

Sam stared at Lydia as Jackson fell to the ground before walking up to her and kneeling next to her as she cried. She glanced up at him and he offered her a small smile. She turned back to Jackson and continued to cry while Sam rubbed circles into her back.

Allison sighed before turning around and looking aimlessly before her eyes landed on Gerard's fallen coat. "Where's Gerard?" she asked.

"He can't be far." Chris stated.

Scott looked over at them before they all turned back to Lydia as she slowly stood with Sam's assistance. Stiles went to help consol her but paused when they heard something scraping against the ground.

Lydia paused and Sam looked toward Jackson, his eyes widened when he saw the boy's hand moving. Lydia turned also just as Jackson's eyes snapped open, they were glowing blue and he slowly stood up. His Kanima claws turning into werewolf claws.

He showed them his werewolf face and roared. Sam pulled Lydia away, surprised, but she broke free of his hold and threw herself into Jackson's arms.

Stiles watched with a tear trailing down his face.

Everyone traded glances, confused by the new development.

Stiles stepped forward, earning a look from Scott, Stiles wiped away the tear. "He scratched my jeep." He joked weakly before heading toward the Jeep.

 _ **(DSM)**_

"I'm sorry." Allison apologized.

"You don't have to say you're sorry." Scott said.

"Well, you're the only person who thinks so, Sam all but teared me a new one when I apologized to him." She chuckled weakly and wiped under her eye before a tear could fall. She knew she had lost a friend because she let Gerard get into her ear.

"Yeah, well, Sam is pretty much angry at everyone." Scott sighed. "So, you're not alone."

Allison lifted her head. "I did and said a lot of things to you that I shouldn't have." Allison stated. "But there's something I have to do now."

"It's okay."

"No its not."

"It is."

Allison gave a bitter smile as she turned to him. "Scott, I'm trying to break up with you."

"I know." Scott muttered. "And it's okay."

"How is that okay?" Allison demanded.

"Because I can wait." Scott informed her in all seriousness.

Allison stared at him surprised. "I-I can't make you wait for me, I'm not going to do that." She said with a shake of her head.

"You don't have to because I know we're going to be together." Scott said with confidence. He loved her and she loved him.

"There's no such thing as fate." Allison said.

"There's no such thing as werewolves." Scott countered with a smile.

Allison chuckled and dropped her gaze.

Scott raised his hand and cupped her face, slowly wiping away a tear.

They both leaned forward and kissed.

 _ **(DSM)**_

In his bedroom, Sam was packing a suitcase while Erica laid on his bed. "So, how long are you going to be gone?" she asked, Boyd sat in the chair in the corner of his room and Isaac sat at his desk.

"For three months." Sam answered. "My dad is going out there for a little trip to see my aunt Mary Jean, why? I don't know but my aunt doesn't mind."

"And you're going alone?" Boyd asked.

"No." Sam said with a shake of his head and sent a glance toward Isaac. "I asked Stiles and Isaac to come but my new roommate it the only one that took me up on the offer."

"I've never been to Italy." Boyd stated.

Erica chuckled. "Too bad you have to go to summer school to make up all the work you missed." She taunted causing the other beta to roll his eyes.

Isaac leaned back in his seat. "And you're going to New-York with your parents? For how long?" he asked the other blonde wolf.

Erica sighed dramatically. "For the entire summer, my mother thinks that you and Boyd have been a bad influence on me and wants me to get away for the summer." She shot Boyd a sly glance. "Luckily, I got the grades to get away."

"Oh, it's like that?" Boyd smiled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Hey, if you two are going to have a werewolf pissing contest…I want in." Isaac claimed.

"Don't make me kick all three of your asses out of my house." Sam stated before rolling his eyes. "Excuse me, my ex-house."

Isaac turned to him. "Can't believe you're actually moving us to live over your dad's brewery."

"A change in scenry is never a bad thing." Boyd stated. "Especially after everything we've all been through." He turned to Sam. "I saw you talking to Derek yesterday."

"And?" Sam asked tensing.

"You punched him." Erica chimed in.

"He said something to piss me off." Sam said elusively.

"Like?" Isaac asked.

Sam turned looking at each wolf before giving a bitter smile. "I hate you all." He declared before zipping up his suitcase. "Look, we've come to an understanding that nothing could happen between us."

"Oh." Erica muttered. "And that understanding was sealed with a punch."

"Yup." Sam said shortly. "Now, help me take this to my car, Isaac and I have to go meet my dad in about….now."

 _ **(END)**_

 _ **So, he's the end and finale of Sam Mellal.**_

 _ **Yes, I know I didn't show the alpha's mark on the Hale's door. That's because they won't be making an appearance, not yet, but possibly in the sequel, In The Night.**_

 _ **Stiles, poor Stiles, I wish he got the girl in the end…but you never know.**_

 _ **Boyd and Erica didn't run and get captured by the alpha pack...but no one's every really safe.**_

 _ **So and so, things have changed and the storyline has diverted into my own little AU.**_


End file.
